Mr & Mrs Sniper Love Story
by bandofzaku
Summary: Misi "kelas pembunuhan 3E" telah berakhir. Namun, hubungan antara Duo Sniper "Tokoh Utama Game Eroge" Chiba Ryuunosuke dan "Tsundere Sniper" Hayami Rinka barulah sampai di titik permulaan.
1. PROLOGUE

**Mr. & Mrs. Sniper Love Story**

Genre : Romance, Friendship, Action, Comedy

Rate : T...?

Sebuah Fanfic multichapter dari Anime/Manga Assassination Classroom yang berfokus pada hubungan antara duo sniper kelas 3E, Chiba 'Tokoh Utama Game Eroge' Ryuunosuke & Hayami 'Tsundere Sniper' Rinka

PERINGATAN : Mengandung Spoiler, Mungkin tidak cocok bagi pembaca yang belum membaca Manga Assassination Classroom sampai tamat. Read at your own risk.

Assassination classrom adalah milik Matsui Yuusei, sebagai pengarang dan pihak lainnya yang terlibat

Gambar cover diambil dari google, dengan sedikit pengeditan.

Author masih newbie. Mohon maaf apabila masih banyak kesalahan di sana-sini. Kritik dan saran sangat diterima

Selamat Membaca...

 **PROLOGUE**

 **14 maret : 7 tahun Setelah hari kelulusan**

Gerbong kereta yang biasanya penuh pada hari kerja, hari ini terlihat cukup lengang. Cuaca panas liburan musim panas membuat banyak orang enggan untuk keluar dari rumahnya masing-masing. Untunglah AC yang ada di langit-langit gerbong bekerja dengan cukup baik, sehingga penumpang didalamnya bisa cukup nyaman di hari yang cukup terik itu. Suasana dalam kereta pada awalnya hening, namun tiba-tiba sedikit terganggu karena pengumuman yang disiarkan lewat speaker.

 _"Perhatian untuk para penumpang yang terhormat, sebentar lagi kereta akan sampai di Stasiun Kunugigaoka. Para penumpang yang hendak turun dimohon untuk memeriksa kembali barang bawaanya masing-masing, agar tidak tertinggal di dalam kereta. Dan untuk keamanan para penumpang sekalian, dimohon untuk tetap di tempat duduk sampai kereta benar-benar berhenti. Sekian, terimakasih atas perhatiannya, dan selamat melanjutkan perjalanan anda."_ Suara masinis kereta menggema dari speaker yang terpasang di langit-langit gerbong. Pengumuman itu membuat beberapa orang yang tadinya duduk dengan santai di dalam kereta beranjak untuk mempersiapkan segala barang bawaanya karena hendak turun di stasiun tersebut.

Di salah satu gerbong, pada deretan kursi yang terletak di bagian belakang, terdapat sepasang anak muda yang duduk bersebelahan. Sang anak laki-laki tampak terjaga, sedangkan anak perempuan tampak tertidur bersandar di bahu perjaka itu. Sebenarnya ia itu tidak tega untuk membangunkan gadis yang cukup nyeyak tidurnya itu. Namun, karena mereka harus segera turun di stasiun tersebut, dengan lembut anak lelaki itu membangunkannya.

"Rin, bangun.. kita sudah mau sampai.." Kata anak lelaki kepada gadis yang tidur bersandar di bahunya itu.

Gadis itu tampak kaget karena dirinya tidak sadar kalau baru saja ketiduran. Ia mengusap kedua matanya, dan merapikan rambutnya yang cukup panjang itu.

 _"Maaf Ryuu. Aku ketiduran ya..? "_ Kata gadis itu dengan wajah yang masih tampak mengantuk

"Kamu masih lelah karena lembur semalam ya? Harusnya kamu tidak usah ikut.. nanti kamu bisa sakit lho.."

"Tidak apa-apa.. Lagipula aku sudah berjanji pada teman-teman kalau mau datang. Aku kangen sekali dengan semuanya.."

"Yasudah. Tapi nanti kamu tidak usah memaksakan diri ya.."

 _"Iya, tenang saja Ryuu..."_

Sepasang anak muda itu pun kemudian segera bersiap untuk turun dari kereta. Mereka tidak membawa barang bawaan yang cukup banyak, karena hari ini segala barang yang mereka perlukan sudah tersedia di tempat tujuan mereka.

Kereta akhirnya berhenti di Stasiun Kunugigaoka. Hari ini penumpang yang ada di dalam kereta tidak begitu banyak, dan semuanya turun dengan santai. Sepasang anak muda itu juga tampak turun dari kereta dengan santai. Mereka berdua bergandengan tangan.

Keduanya pun bergegas menuju ke pintu keluar peron stasiun, namun tampaknya ada pemeriksaan tiket mendadak. Petugas di depan mereka satu persatu mengecek tiket para penumpang yang baru saja turun.

"Ah, mereka tampaknya akan mengecek tiket kita" kata sang anak laki-laki melihat para petugas memeriksa tiket para penumpang

 _"Sepertinya teman-teman yang lain sudah ada di dekat sini.."_ sang gadis menengok ke arah pintu keluar stasiun.

"Iya, sepertinya begitu.. "

Keduanya pun kemudian melepaskan gandengan tangan mereka , dan menunjukkan tiketnya masing-masing kepada petugas.

"Selamat siang, maaf mengganggu sebentar, boleh saya periksa tiket anda?" petugas stasiun menyapa pasangan itu dengan ramah.

Keduanya pun memberikan tiket mereka secara bersamaan. Petugas itu kemudian memeriksanya dengan cekatan dan cermat.

"Tuan Chiba Ryuunosuke Dan Nona Hayami Rinka.. Tujuan akhir stasiun Kunugigaoka.. Baiklah, terimakasih atas kerjasamanya, selamat melanjutkan perjalanan.."

"Terima kasih.." Kata anak laki-laki yang bernama Chiba Ryuunosuke tersebut kepada petugas. Dibelakangnya, sang gadis yang bernama Hayami Rinka itu menundukkan kepalanya ke petugas sambil tersenyum.

Keduanya kemudian menuju ke pintu keluar sebelah Utara Stasiun Kunugigaoka. Namun, kali ini mereka tidak bergandengan tangan lagi. Keduanya tampak membicarakan sesuatu yang serius dan bersifat privasi.

"Rin, apakah teman-teman eks kelas 3E yang lain sudah tahu kalau selama ini kita.. umm, pacaran?" Tanya Chiba

"Sepertinya belum.. memangnya kenapa?" kata hayami dengan cemberut

"Tidak apa-apa.. Hmm.. Lebih baik tetap kita rahasiakan dulu saja ya..? " Kata chiba sambil menggaruk-garuk kepalanya

"Setuju, aku juga berpikiran seperti itu.. " kata hayami dengan muka yang sedikit memerah

Sudah tiga tahun lamanya sejak mereka berdua resmi menjadi sepasang kekasih. Namun, keduanya masih menyembunyikan hal itu dari sebagian besar teman-teman eks kelas 3E. Saat ini yang mengetahui hubungan antara eks duo sniper ini hanyalah Kimura Justice, yang merupakan teman akrab Chiba, kemudian Fuwa Yuzuki, dan Sumire Hara yang merupakan teman dekat Hayami. Sifat keduanya yang sama-sama pemalu membuat mereka menyembunyikan hubungan itu dalam waktu yang cukup lama. Mereka belum ingin hubungan mereka tersebut diketahui oleh orang jahil macam Rio nakamura ataupun Akanbane Karma.

Dan hari ini, tepat tujuh berlalu tahun setelah anak-anak eks kelas 3E lulus dari sekolah mereka. Beberapa anak yang hari ini memiliki waktu akan datang ke bangunan sekolah tua yang ada di bukit Kunugigaoka untuk melakukan perawatan bangunan rutin. Karena kesibukannya, sudah beberapa bulan anak-anak itu tidak sempat untuk mengunjungi bangunan kelas mereka itu. Maka dari itu, hari ini beberapa dari mereka menyempatkan dirinya untuk datang ke kelas untuk gotong royong bersih-bersih, agar kelas itu tetap terawat dan bersih.

Chiba dan hayami kemudian sudah sampai di dekat pintu keluar stasiun sebelah utara. Keduanya tamak saling mengamati kerumunan orang yang ada di depannya, mencari siapa saja yang teman-temannya yang sudah datang disana.

"Rin, sepertinya itu Yada san... " Kata chiba sambil menunjuk seorang gadis dengan tibuh yang cukup seksi berdiri di tangga stasiun.

 _"Oh, iya.. itu Touka chan.."_ Hayami ikut memperhatikan temannya yang sekarang terlihat cukup berbeda itu.

"Kamu lebih baik berangkat ke sekolah duluan.. aku mau menunggu kimura sebentar.. Bagaimana?"

 _"Boleh. Kalau begitu jangan lama-lama ya.. nanti segera susul kami.."_ kata Hayami sambil melambaikan tanganya ke Chiba dan berlari menghampiri Yada.

Keduanya pun kemudian berpisah sejenak. Chiba mengecek smartphonenya, dan mendapat pesan dari Kimura bahwa keretanya akan sampai di stasiun itu sekitar 15 menit lagi. Chiba pun kemudian duduk di ruang tunggu, sambil melihat Hayami dari kejauhan yang sudah berkumpul bersama yada, dan juga Hara. Chiba memperhatikan kekasihnya itu. Ia jadi teringat kembali tujuh tahun yang ia lalui setelah dirinya lulus dari kelas pembunuhan kelas 3E kunugigaoka. Tujuh tahun itu sangat berharga bagi Chiba, karena dalam kurun waktu itu ia berhasil mendapatkan tempat di hati kekasihnya yang sangat ia cintai itu, sang 'Tsundere Sniper' Hayami rinka.

Sambil menunggu Kimura datang, Remaja Lelaki yang masih mempertahankan poninya yang menutupi mata itu duduk di ruang tunggu sambil mengingat kembali apa yang terjadi dalam tujuh tahun kebelakang...

...

 **NEXT CHAPTER :**

 **CHAPTER 1 : White Day**


	2. CHAPTER 1 - White Day

**CHAPTER 1**

 **White Day**

 **15 maret : Dua hari setelah hari kelulusan**

Sudah dua hari berlalu sejak hari perayaan kelulusan SMP Kunugigaoka dilaksanakan. Lingkungan sekolah terlihat lengang, karena hari ini libur antar semester dimulai. Akan tetapi, jauh dibelakang sekolah tersebut, di pedalaman gunung yang penuh dengan pohon yang tumbuh subur berwarna hijau, di sebuah bangunan sekolah tua yang disebut sebagai kelas 3E, tampak keramaian yang tidak biasa. Hari ini mantan Siswa kelas 3E Berkumpul kembali di bangunan tempat mereka menimba ilmu bersama almarhum guru mereka setahun terakhir ini, Koro Sensei. Dua hari yang lalu, akhirnya mereka berhasil meneyelesaikan misi berat yang diembankan pada mereka dari negara, yaitu membunuh makhluk super yang menjadi guru mereka di kelas ini.

Hari ini, seluruh siswa kelas 3E berkumpul kembali di gedung tua ini bukan tanpa sebab. Ada banyak sekali hal yang harus dibahas oleh mereka. Terutama, mengenai rencana pembelian lingkungkan kelas mereka, berserta seluruh kawasan gunung di sekitarnya, dengan uang hadiah dari pemerintah. Karasuma Sensei, sebagai perwakilan dari pemerintah berjanji akan datang ke kelas pada pukul 15.00, dan sambil menunggu beliau datang, anak-anak mengisi waktu dengan bekerja bakti, membersihkan seluruh lingkungan sekolah berserta hutan di sekelilingnya, yang selama ini dijadikan tempat untuk memburu koro sensei.

Tanpa perlu membagi tugas, anak-anak menyebar ke seluruh lingkungan kelas untuk membersihkan banyak hal. Benda yang paling banyak mengotori gunung tersebut adalah peluru bb anti sensei. Benda kecil ini tersebar di penjuru gunung, dan harus dibersihkan karena cukup menggangu keindahan gunung. Selain itu, anak-anak juga membersihkan ruangan dalam kelas, yang berisi banyak benda milik mereka, seperti senjata, jebakan-jebakan mereka, dan berbagai macam perlengkapan untuk membunuh koro sensei.

Nagisa dan Kayano tampak membersihkan ruang kelas mereka biasa belajar. Sementara Karma dan Okuda membersihkan ruang lab. Kelompok terasaka menuju ke kolam renang dan membersihkan lingkungan sekitarnya. Sementara anak-anak lain tampak menyebar ke barbagai penjuru gunung, terutama di tempat dimana mereka biasa memasang jebakan. Tampaknya, beberapa jebakan masih terpasang di tempatnya, termasuk jebakan mesum okajima tentunya. Sedangkan di gudang, tampak Hayami, Fuwa, dan Hara membereskan barang-barang yang cukup berserakan di gudang itu. Bekas kerusakan gedung saat Kayano mengamuk dulu, juga masih sedikit kelihatan. Mereka bertiga berencana membersihkannya juga.

Ketika ketiganya sedang membersihkan gudang itu, seorang anak laki-laki berponi panjang masuk ke gudang itu.

"Hayami san,.." kata pemuda itu dengan datar

Hayami pun menoleh, berserta kedua gadis lainnya.

 _"Chiba kun, ada apa? "_ Kata Hayami pada anak laki-laki yang berponi pajang itu

"Kalau gudang sudah bersih, ayo bersih kan "tempat biasanya"" kata chiba sambil menunjuk ke suatu arah

Tanpa dijelaskan, Hayami langsung mengerti.

 _"Oke, biar aku selesaikan dulu..."_ belum selesai Hayami berkata, Fuwa langsung memotong kata-katanya

"aaa.. Rinka chan, biar aku dan hara saja yang membereskan gudang ini! Sana bantu Chiba Kun!" kata Fuwa dengan senyuman menggoda dan sambil mendorong hayami ke arah chiba

"Iya Rinka, kami berdua sudah cukup kok untuk membereskan tempat ini!" Tambah Hara

Hayami tidak dapat menolaknya lagi. Dan dengan muka yang sedikit cemberut, ia menuruti kata kedua teman dekatnya itu.

 _"Oke, ayo kesana!"_ kata hayami pada rekan snipernya itu sambil mengambil sapu dan keranjang sampah di sudut gudang.

Keduanya pun menjauh dari gudang, masuk menuju hutan yang lebat dibelakang gudang. Fuwa dan Hara melihat sepasang sniper ini dengan wajah yang berseri-seri.

"Hmmm. Fanfic Ini bahkan lebih seru dari cerita cinta di manga sebelah!" Kata Fuwa seperti biasa sambil 'break the fourh wall'..

"Aku setuju dengan mu.. Yuzuki chan!" Kata hara dengan semangat dan mata yang bersinar-sinar.

Chiba dan Hayami menuju ke sebuah lokasi yang terletak di dekat puncak bukit. Tempat itu adalah sebuah arena latihan tembak yang dibuat oleh mereka berdua dibantu dengan karasuma sensei. Tempatnya berkontur cukup ekstrim, dengan berbagai macam pepohonan dan bebatuan besar yang dapat dijadikan sebagai tempat latihan menembak yang sangat bagus. Terdapat puluhan sasaran tembak menancap ditanah maupun bergelantungan di pohon, yang terbuat dari berbagai macam barang bekas seperti kaleng, potongan kayu, botol air mineral, boneka usang, dll. Dan semua sasaran itu dicat kuning menyala, dengan tambahan gambar wajah koro sensei.

"Hayami, kau bersihkan peluru yang berserakan di tanah ini duluan ya, aku mau mencopot semua sasaran tembak itu.." Kata chiba sambil menunjuk ke kumpulan sasaran tembak di depannya

 _"Oke.. kalau sudah selesai bantu aku memunguti peluru-peluru ini, Chiba"_ kata hayami sambil mulai memunguti butiran-butiran peluru berwarna pink yang banyak berserakan di sekitarnya.

Keduanya bekerja dengan cepat dengan tugasnya masing-masing tanpa berbicara sedikitpun. Seperti biasa kedua anak ini mengerjakan tugasnya secara 'profesional'. Tidak ada yang berubah dari keperibadian dua anak ini sejak dulu, selalu fokus dan gesit dalam melakukan pekerjaan mereka. Hayami memunguti peluru bb yang berserakan di tanah, dan memasukkanya ke dalam keranjang sampah yang ia bawa dari gudang tadi. Sedangkan chiba bergelantungan di pohon untuk melepaskan sasaran tembak yang dipasang di banyak tempat. Dulu ia sendiri yang memasangnya. Jadi dirinya masih ingat dimana saja letaknya, dan dapat mengejakan pekerjaanya dengan cepat.

Sekitar 30 menit berlalu, chiba turun dari pohon dengan membawa sekeranjang besar sasaran tembak yang sudah ia lepas dari tempatnya. Ia kemudian meletakkan keranjang tersebut di bawah sebuah pohon besar dan bergegas menghampiri hayami yang masih asyik memunguti peluru di dekatnya.

"Aku sudah selesai, biar kubantu memunguti peluru-peluru itu Hayami.." Kata chiba sambil mulai memunguti

 _"Aa, Kerja bagus Chiba.. Terimakasih!"_ kata Hayami sambil mengelap keringat yang mulai mengucur di dahinya

Keduanya pun kembali terlarut dalam kesunyian masing-masing. Dalam menjalankan tugasnya, dua anak ini memang selalu berteman dengan kesunyian. Selama ini mereka sudah cukup merasa nyaman dengan cara bekerja mereka ini. Butir demi butir peluru diambil, perlahan tapi pasti keranjang sampah yang mereka bawa penuh.

"Hayami, kamu bawa makan siang?" tanya Chiba secara tiba tiba sammbil berhenti bekerja

 _"Tentu saja.. kenapa ?"_ Hayami ikut berhenti memungut peluru-peluru itu

" Aku mau turun ke kelas sebentar, membuang semua peluru dan sasaran tembak dikeranjang ini. Kalau kau mau, biar kuambilkan makan siang mu.. kayaknya lebih praktis kalau kita makan siang disini. Toh pekerjaan kita masih banyak.. "

 _"Boleh saja.. terimakasih ya.. tasku kutaruh di belakang kelas. Kamu tahu kan tasku yang mana?"_

"Tentu saja. Kalau begitu tunggu sebentar ya.. " chiba mengangkat keranjang penuh berisi peluru bb dan sasaran tembak itu dan meninggalkan Hayami yang kembali melanjutkan pekerjaanya.

Sambil menunggu Chiba, Hayami kembali membersihkan area di sekitarnya. Tampaknya, masih cukup banyak sampah yang berserakan di sekitar sana. Gadis bermata Hijau itu kali ini mengambil sapu dan serok yang ia bawa dari gudang tadi. Dan ia mulai perlahan menyapu. Namun, diantara sampah yang ia sapu itu terdapat sebuah potongan kardus yang bergambar sesuatu di belakangnya. Karena ia penasaran, dupungutlah benda itu.

Melihat tulisan di potongan kardus itu, tiba-tiba Hayami merasakan kesedihan yang mendalam. Dadanya terasa sesak, dan airmata mulai menetes di pipinya. Ternyata, potongan kardus itu bergambar gurita kecil, gambar yang biasa digambar oleh Koro Sensei sebagai identitas akan dirinya. Dan dibawah gambar tersebut terdapat tulisan

"Semangat! Untuk Chiba kun dan Hayami san"

Tampaknya tulisan ini dulu dibuat dan ditinggalkan oleh koro sensei saat mereka berdua sedang berlatih menembak di lokasi ini. Hanya saja, mungkin mereka berdua tidak menemukannya. Memang, sering sekali koro sensei mengawasi latihan menembak Chiba dan Hayami. Bahkan terkadang, koro sensei ikut membantu latihan mereka berdua dengan menjadi targetnya. Walaupun biasanya pada akhirnya keduannya tidak dapat sekalipun menembak tagret yang dibawa oleh koro sensei. Dan biasanya latihan itu berakhir dengan mereka bertiga yang tertawa terbahak-bahak karena ulah usil guru mereka tersebut.

Hayami mengingat momen-momen bahagia itu, dan hal ini membuatnya menjadi sedih. Ia kini harus menerima kenyataan bahwa gurunya yang sangat ia hormati itu kini telah pergi untuk selama-lamanya. Dan air mata yang mengalir di pipinya itulah bukti kesedihannya. Hayami menangis sambil memeluk potongan kardus tersebut.

"Hayami..?"

tiba-tiba terdengar suara berat dibelakang hayami. Suara yang sudah sangat ia kenal, yaitu suara rekannya, Chiba. Tidak terasa anak berponi panjang sudah selesai membuang sampah dan kembali lagi ke tempat latihan menembak itu dengan membawa bekal makanan milik mereka berdua, dan keranjang sampah yang sudah kosong.

"Hayami..? kenapa kamu menangis? " tanya Chiba dengan bingung

Walau hayami berusaha untuk mengelap airmatanya, namun percuma. Chiba pasti sudah tahu kalau dia menangis.

 _"Aku tidak apa-apa.."_ kata hayami sambil mengelap kedua matanya.

Melihat keadaan rekannya itu, Chiba berusaha untuk mengerti dengan tidak bertanya lebih jauh lagi.

"Ayo istirahat dulu. Sambil makan siang.. nanti kalau kamu sudah baikan, kalau mau, kamu boleh cerita semuanya kepadaku.. " kata chiba sambil menyerahkan bento milik Hayami

Gadis itu pun menuruti ajakan rekannya. Dan mereka berdua duduk di bawah sebuah pohon besar untuk beristirahat sejenak. Jam menunjukkan pukul 12 siang. Jadi matahari berada tepat diatas kepala. Sangat tidak enak kalau harus melanjutkan pekerjaan di jam seperti ini.

Keduanya makan siang dengan lahap namun tetap hening. Sesekali hayami masih mengusap air matanya. Chiba memperhatikan rekannya itu dengan bingung, namun memilih utnuk membiarkan Hayami menyelesaikan makan siangnya.

Setelah beberapa lama, keduanya selesai memakan bekalnya. Chiba pun mulai bertanya kepada rekannya itu

"Kalau kamu mau, kamu bisa bercerita apa yang membuatmu sedih... "

Hayami hanya diam dan menyodorkan potongan kardus yang ia temukan tadi. Chiba pun melihatnya dengan seksama. Ia pun juga ikut terdiam untuk beberapa saat melihat tulisan dan corat-coret itu.

"Koro Sensei.. Beliau memang guru yang terbaik.. " Kata Chiba sambil tersenyum

Mendengar kata Chiba, hayami kembali menitikkan airmatanya. Ia masih berusaha menahan tangisnya

 _"Chiba.. kamu ingat kalau beliau menggangu latihan kita dulu? Dia biasanya bergelantungan diatas pohon itu.. "_ kata hayami sambil menunjuk pohon yang ada di depan mereka

"Tentu saja aku ingat. Bahkan dia pernah bercosplay menjadi diriku.. lengkap dengan poninya.. "

Keduanya mulai mengenang kembali apa yang pernah mereka lakukan di tempat ini dengan guru mereka tersebut. Senang, sedih, pernah mereka lalui di tempat ini. Mereka selalu bisa merasa nyaman di tempat ini.

"Hayami.. tidak apa-apa kok kalau kamu masih mau menangis. Aku mengerti kalau kamu masih sedih. Tapi berjanjilah, setelah ini kamu harus maju, melangkah ke depan, dan meneruskan perjuangan mu seperti yang diinginkan oleh koro sensei.." kata Chiba menyemangati Hayami.

 _"Chiba... "_ Hayami sudah tidak dapat menahan tangisnya lagi.

Chiba pun mendekati rekannya itu dan merangkulnya. Hayami tidak menolak, dan mulai menangis dengan tersedu-sedu. Sementara, Chiba yang merangkulnya pun, juga sedikit menitikan airmatanya. Hanya saja, poninya yang panjang itu menutupinya dengan rapat.

Dalam hati Chiba berkata "Koro sensei, maaf ya kami mau menangis sekali lagi.. tapi kami berjanji akan melangkah maju setelah ini.. ".

Chiba dan Hayami tetap bertahan dalam posisi itu selama beberapa lama.

Setelah Hayami mulai tenang, Chiba pun melepaskan rangkulannya. Gadis itu tampak sudah tidak begitu sedih lagi, tapi mukanya memerah. Bukan karena sedih, tapi karena malu. Baru pertama dirinya diangkul oleh Chiba. Namun, momen tadi cukup sempurna sehingga hayami secara tidak sadar tidak merasa malu atau risih bersentuhan dan sangat dekat dengan Chiba.

"Kau sudah baikan, hayami..? " tanya Chiba.

 _"iya. Terima kasih ya Chiba.. "_ kata Hayami sambil mengusap air matanya yang terakhir.

"Syukurlah kalau begitu... " kata Chiba sambil mengeluarkan sesuatu dari tasnya.

Chiba mengeluarkan sebuah bungkusan kecil bersampul merah. Dan kemudian ia mendekati kepada rekannya itu.

"Hayami.. aku mau memberikan ini.. Semoga bisa sedikit mengurangi kesedihanmu.." Chiba menyodorkan benda itu dengan kedua tangannya.

 _"Chiba.. a.. apa ini? "_ tanya Hayami dengan sedikit gelagapan.

"Ini hadiah white day dariku. Maaf telat sehari... Dan.. terimakasih ya untuk cokelatnya saat valentine kemarin.. "

Dengan muka memerah Hayami menerima bingkisan itu. Ia mengamati bingkisan yang disampul rapi dengan warna kesukaanya itu.

 _"t... t.. terimakasih chiba.."_ kata Hayami dengan gugup.

"Sama-sama.. selamat White day.. oya, langsung saja dibuka kalau kamu mau.. "

 _"O.. oke.. "_ kata hayami yang dengan hati-hati mulai membuka bingkisan itu.

Isi bingkisan itu membuat hayami tersenyum dengan manis. Sebungkus cokelat putih dan sebuah gantungan kunci berbentuk kucing yang lucu tersusun rapi dalam bingkisan tersebut. Chiba baru-baru ini mengetahui kalau Hayami sangat suka dengan kucing.

"Maaf kalau bingkisan itu sederhana sekali. Aku membelinya dengan buru-buru.. Tahu sendiri kan bagaimana orang-orang pers itu memburu kita akhir-akhir ini..." kata Chiba sambil menggaruk-garuk kepalanya.

 _"T.t..tidak masalah kok.. Aku, menyukainya.. Terimakasih ya.."_ kata hayami sambil mengamati gantungan kunci yang bentuknya cukup lucu itu.

"Syukurlah kalau kamu menyukainya.." kata Chiba dengan lega.

Meskipun bingkisan tersebut cukup simpel, namun dalam hati hayami sangat senang. Bukan hanya karena ia dibelikan gantungan kunci kucing kesukaanya, namun juga karena chiba yang memberikannya. Hayami selama ini mengaggap Chiba sebagai salah satu orang terdekatnya, yang mengerti apa saja tentang dirinya.

"Oh iya, hampir saja aku lupa mengatakanya. Terimakasih ya atas bantuannya selama satu tahun ini.. Maaf bila aku banyak berbuat salah padamu.. " kata Chiba kembali membuka pembicaraan

 _"Oh.. tentu saja,, terimakasih kembali Chiba, justru kamulah yang banyak membantuku selama satu tahun ini.. dan, aku minta maaf juga kalau selama ini banyak berbuat kesalahan padamu.."_

Keduanya pun tersenyum. Mereka bersyukur bisa menjadi bagian dalam kelas pembunuhan ini. Begitu banyak kenangan berharga, pembelajaran, serta pengalaman yang mereka dapatkan di sini. Semua kenangan manis itu tidak akan dilupakan oleh keduanya, maupun seluruh siswa di kelas pembunuhan ini.

 _"Umm.. Chiba.. Aku mau memberitahukan sesuatu padamu.."_ kata hayami tiba-tiba

"Ada apa Hayami? Katakan saja.." kata Chiba penasaran

 _"Sebenarnya, aku memutuskan mau mendaftar di SMA yang sama denganmu.. "_

Kata-kata Hayami mungkin terdengar biasa bagi orang lain. Namun, mendengar kata-katanya tadi, Chiba sangat senang. Akhir-akhir ini chiba sering memikirkan bagaimana jadinya kalau dirinya harus berpisah dengan sahabat dan rekan baiknya itu. Dan mendengar hal itu tadi membuat Chiba tersenyum dengan sangat lebar.

"Sungguh? Syukurlah kalau begitu..." anak berponi itu tampak sangat bahagia

 _"T.t..tapi jangan salah sangka ya.. aku mendaftar disana bukan karena ingin satu sekolah denganmu.. Aku mendaftar disana karena SMA itu cukup bagus peringkatnya, dan lokasinya dekat dengan rumahku.. j..jadi.. j.j..jangan salah paham..!"_ kata Hayami dengan muka memerah, dan style tsunderenya

"Tentu saja.. Aku tidak berfikiran aneh-aneh kok.. namun jujur aku senang kalau bisa satu sekolah lagi dengan mu besok.." kata Chiba

 _"a..a.. yang membuatmu senang?"_ tanya hayami dengan muka yang makin memerah

"Siapa yang tidak senang bisa bersekolah ditempat yang sama dengan sahabat baiknya? Aku menantikannya.."

 _"...B..bb..baiklah.."_ wajah Hayami makin mirip seperti kulit tomat

Kemudian, keduanya mulai mengakhiri istirahat makan siangnya dan melanjutkan pekerjaan bersih-bersihnya. Setelah beberapa jam keduanya bekerja keras membersihkannya, Tempat berlatih menembak mereka kini telah kembali ke keadanya yang semula, dan tampak bersih. Tanah yang biasa diinjak-injak oleh mereka kini telah ditumbuhi rumput-rumput kecil yang hijau dan menyegarkan mata. Sasaran tembak yang bergelantungan di pohon telah diturunkan semua, dan Peluru bb yang berserakan di tanah telah diambil semua.

Chiba dan Hayami berdiri sejenak, memandangi area latihan tembak itu. Mereka berdua sadar, kalau kebersamaan mereka, dan segala aktifitas yang biasa dilakukan di tempat yang penuh kenangan ini tidak akan bisa lagi mereka ulangi di kemudian hari. Memori-memori yang indah di tempat itu sekilas kembali terbayang di kepala mereka. keduanya seakan tidak mau meninggalkan tempat yang mereka sukai itu.

Namun, keduanya telah berjanji untuk melangkah maju untuk menggapai cita-cita mereka. kenangan di tempat ini akan mereka gunakan sebagai motivasi untuk bisa berkembang di masa depan. Chiba kemudian menyatukan kedua telapak tanganya di depan dadanya, Hayami pun mengikutinya, mereka berdua mengirim doa kepada guru yang sangat mereka hormati, yang senantiasa menemani mereka berlatih menembak di tempat ini.

Chiba dan Hayami kembali ke ruang kelas setelah pekerjaan mereka selesai. Yang lainnya pun juga tampak sudah selesai dengan tugas mereka masing-masing. Semuanya kemudian duduk di bangku mereka masing-masing, sambil menunggu kedatangan karasuma sensei. Semuanya tampak lega setelah selesai membereskan area gunung yang akan mereka beli tersebut.

Pukul 15.00 tepat, Sesuai janji karasuma sensi datang bersama staff-staff kementrian jepang. Mereka membahas banyak hal, dan salah satunya yang paling penting adalah mengenai pembelian lingkungan gunung tempat kelas 3E ini berada. Pembelian tersebut diatasnamakan kelas 3E, menggunakan sebagian uang hadiah dari pemerintah yang berjumlah 3 milyar yen itu. Perundingan itu berjalan dengan lancar. Selain itu, datang juga perwakilan dari perusahaan yang membuat Ritsu, untuk mengambil Hardware Ritsu yang berbentuk Box kotak hitam itu. Namun, saat ini ritsu sudah tidak berada di dalam hardware itu, karena sudah memindahkan dirinya di jaringan internet, yang dapat bergerak bebas ke mana pun. Jadi, hari ini bukanlah perpisahan Distu Dengan anak-anak kelas 3E.

Dan terakhir, seluruh anak kelas 3e membuat jadwal kunjungan mereka ke bangunan kelas 3e ini,untuk merawatnya secara berkala, agar tempat yang penuh dengan kenangan indah ini bisa tetap terjaga, dan berguna bagi orang lain yang membutuhkan. Semua murid eks kelas 3E Setuju untuk datang ke sekolah minimal satu bulan sekali, untuk melakukan perawatan gedung dan bersih-bersih secara berkala.

Langit berangsur-angsur berubah warnanya dari orange menjadi biru. Setelah membahas banyak hal, akhirnya seluruh kegiatan anak-anak eks kelas 3E hari ini telah usai. Karasuma sensei dengan rombongannya telah pulang terlebih dahulu. Yang tersisa di bangunan sekolah itu hanya tinggal beberapa murid. Mereka tampak masih sibuk merapikan barang-barang pribadai yang akan mereka bawa pulang. Beberapa anak meminta kepada pemerintah agar dapat tetap menyimpan senjata-senjata seperti pisau, pistol, maupun senapan laras panjang yang mereka gunakan untuk memburu koro sensei dulu. Pemerintah pun menyetujuinya, dengan syarat tidak boleh digunakan untuk main-main. Dan beberapa anak memutuskan untuk menyimpan senjata mereka di bangunan sekolah itu. Walaupun ada juga yang membawanya pulang sebagai pajangan dan kenang-kenangan, seperti Chiba dan Hayami.

Setelah semuanya beres, anak-anak yang tersisa segera turun gunung karena hari sudah beranjak menjadi malam hari.

"Hayami, boleh aku pulang bersamamu?" pemilik rambut poni panjang itu berlari menghampiri hayami yang tampak sudah mulai melangkah untuk turun dari gunung itu.

 _"Oh, tentu saja Chiba.."_ Gadis bermata hijau itu menanggapi permintaan rekannya dengan senang hati.

Karena barang bawaan mereka banyak, mereka berdua berjalan dengan lambat. Nagisa, kayano, dan karma pun pamit pulang lebih dulu mendahului Duo Sniper ini.

Chiba dan Hayami berjalan berduaan menuruni bukit yang sangat mereka hafal itu. Keduanya adalah orang terakhir yang meninggalkan bagunan kelas mereka itu. Anak-anak yang lain sudah duluan, dan bahkan ada yang sudah sampai di dekat banguna sekolah utama. Namun duo sniper ini memilih untuk menikmati perjalanan pulang mereka berdua ditemani dengan kesunyian, dan suara jangkrik yang mulai muncul di sekitar mereka.

Malam ini cukup cerah. Bulan bersinar dengan sangat indah. Bintang bertaburan dilangit, menemani bulan yang diprediksi akan segera hancur menjadi kepingan kecil karena gravitasinya itu.

"Biar kubawakan barang bawaanmu.. Berat kan?" Kata Chiba mulai menyibak kesunyian diantara dirinya dan Hayami

 _"Tidak perlu.. aku bisa membawanya sendiri.."_ Hayami sebenarnya memang sedikit kerepotan. Karena ia juga membawa pulang senapan laras panjang kesayangannya, dan barang-barang miliknya yang biasanya ia tinggal di sekolah.

"Hmm.. kamu tampak kesusahan lho membawa barang sebanyak itu. Paling tidak, biarkan aku membawa senapan mu sini.." Kata Chiba menawarkan jasanya lagi

 _"Sudah.. tidak per.. Uwahhh!"_ Belum sempat hayami mengakhiri kalimat penolakannya, dirinya terpeleset sesuatu. Karena barang bawaanya cukup banyak, Hayami tidak dapat mengendalikan tubuhnya, dan akan jatuh. Namun, dengan sigap, partner menembaknya menangkapnya, dan mencegahnya jatuh. Tangan Kiri Chiba merangkul pundak Hayami, dan tangan Kanannya memegang tangan Hayami. Keduanya kembali diam beberapa saat.

 _"C..C..Chiba.. L..lepaskan tanganku.."_ Hayami mulai sadar kalau Chiba belum melepaskan tangannya. Pipinya kembali memerah seperti tomat.

"Ah.. Oh.. maaf.." Chiba yang juga baru sadar, melepaskan tangannya dan rangkulannya dengan muka yang mulai memerah.

Keduanya diam beberapa saat karena malu. Namun, kemudian Hayami menuruti tawaran rekannya itu.

 _"Hmm.. baiklah.. tolong bawakan senapanku ini ya.."_ Hayami dengan sedikit malu menyodorkan tas panjangnya yang berisi senjata kesayangannya itu kepada Chiba.

"Tentu saja.. sini biar kubawakan.." Chiba kemudian membawa tas itu di samping tasnya yang berisi snipernya.

 _"Terima.. kasih ya.. "_ Kata Hayami pelan

"Santai saja.."

Keduanya pun kembali melanjutkan perjalanan pulangnya, dan tidak terasa mereka sudah sampai di bawah, di dekat bangun sekolah utama. Malam ini suasana kota cukup ramai karena cuaca cerah. Duo Sniper itu berjalan dengan santai. Dan mereka pun kembali mengobrol lagi

"Hayami, kamu sudah siap dengan ujian masuknya?"

 _"Tentu saja sudah.. tapi aku masih tetap terus belajar.. kalau kamu?"_

"Aku juga sudah memeprsiapkan semuanya.. Aku sudah siap.."

 _"Baguslah kalau begitu.."_

"Oh ya Hayami, mau belajar bersama?"

 _"Hmm.. ide bagus.. Kapan? Dan dimana?"_

"Lusa? Perpustakaan kota tampaknya cukup nyaman.."

 _"Hmm.. boleh saja.. mau mengajak siapa lagi?_

"Kita berdua saja.. bagaimana?"

 _"B..berdua?..."_ Wajah Hayami kembali berubah warna.

"Iya, tidak apa-apa kan? Aku tidak berpikiran aneh-aneh lho.." Chiba seakan bisa memperediksi kata-kata hayami selanjutnya yang bersifat tsundere

 _"Huff.. baiklah.. lusa.. jam 10 pagi, langsung datang saja ke perpustakaan kota. Bagaimana?"_

"Setuju.."

 _"Jangan salah paham ya.. ini bukan kencan!"_ Kata Hayami sambil memalingkan mukanya

"Iya iya.. Aku mengerti, 'tsundere Sniper'..."

 _"Huff.. Dasar 'Protagonis Game Eroge!"_ kata hayami sambil mempercepat langkahnya meninggalkan rekannya itu

"H.. Hey jangan ngambek dong Hayami.. Tunggu!" Chiba berlari kecil dengan sempoyongan karena barang bawaanya banyak sekali. Hayami melihat rekannya itu sambil tertawa kecil.

Sementara itu, sekitar 20 meter dibelakang Duo Sniper ini, ada tiga orang yang membuntuti mereka dengan hati-hati. Dua orang anak laki-laki berambut merah dan biru, dan seorang anak perempuan berambut hijau. Mereka bersembunyi di belakang rerumputan yang ada di pinggir gang.

"Karma... lebih baik kita mengakhiri penguntitan ini.." Kata Nagisa dengan muka cemberut.

"Heee... Ini lagi seru-serunya nagisa.. kenapa mesti berhenti?" Kata Karma sambil memotret Chiba dan Hayami yang berjalan berduaan itu dengan Handphonenya.

"Mereka berdua akrab sekali ya.. aku jadi iri.." Kata kayano dengan mata yang berseri-seri.

"Kayano, bukannya kamu juga dekat dengan Nagisa? Kenapa harus iri pada pasangan lain?" Karma tiba-tiba memeprlihatkan foto ciuman mereka berdua.

"HEEEEEEEEEE! K..kenapa kamu masih menyimpan foto ini, Karma!" Nagisa berteriak melihat foto memalukan itu

"H...HHH...HAPUS FOTO ITU!" Kayano tidak kalah berisik meneriaki Karma

"Ssssstttttttttttt! Kalau kalian berisik mereka bisa dengar!" karma berusaha menenangkan Nagisa dan Kayano yang malu itu.

Karma melihat ke arah Chiba dan Hayami lagi, tapi mereka berdua sudah tidak ada karena telah berbelok gang.

"Ah. Mereka menghilang. Ayo kejar lagi...!" Karma keluar dari tempat persembunyianya dan berlari ke arah Chiba dan Hayami terakhir terlihat tadi

"Karma.. kapan kamu mau menghilangkan kejahilan mu itu.." Keluh nagisa pada teman baiknya itu.

"Entahlah.. sepertinya keusilannya tidak akan hilang selamanya.." Keluh Kayano yang masih malu mengingat kejadian ciumannya dengan Nagisa itu.

Ketiga Anak itu benar-benar membuntuti Chiba dan Hayami semalaman ini, sampai keduanya berpisah pulang ke rumahnya masing-masing...

...

 **NEXT CHAPTER**

 **CHAPTER 2 : Pengumuman**

 **Terimakasih kepada para pembaca, Fanfic ini akan terus diupdate sampai tamat. Jangan bosan-bosan menunggu yak. Untuk jadwal update, tidak tentu. Bisa 1-3 hari sekali.**


	3. CHAPTER 2 - Pengumuman

**CHAPTER 2**

 **PENGUMUMAN**

 **Sekitar satu bulan setelah hari kelulusan**

Pukul 07.00 pagi. Chiba Ryuunosuke, yang juga dikenal sebagai salah satu mantan penembak jitu terbaik dari kelas pembunuhan 3E dengan julukan 'Tokoh Utama Game Eroge', sudah berada di depan meja belajarnya, menatap layar LED 21 inch komputernya. Mukanya yang tersembunyi dibalik poni panjang nya tampak cemberut dan gelisah. Berkali-kali ia mencoba menenangkan diri dengan bermain game, browsing, ataupun membuka beberapa video konyol yang sedang trending di Youtube, namun semua yang ia lakukan tidak ada yang berhasil membuatnya berhenti gelisah.

Hari ini adalah hari dimana pengumuman penerimaan siswa baru SMA 5, sekolah yang diincar oleh Chiba dan Hayami dilaksanakan. Sekolah ini cukup favorit di kota mereka. Selain itu, lokasinya juga cukup dekat baik dari rumah Hayami maupun rumah Chiba. Namun, perasingan untuk bisa masuk ke SMA tersebut cukuplah ketat, karena siswa baru yang diterima hanya sekitar 200 an saja. Sementara, jumlah pendaftar kemarin sekitar 800 orang. Pengumuman penerimaan tersebut rencananya akan diupload di website SMA tersebut pada jam 10 pagi ini.

Kegeisahan Chiba hari ini, berasal dari dua hal. Yang pertama tentu karena memikirkan nasib dirinya. Ia takut tidak diterima di SMA tersebut. Memang, lebih dari satu bulan sebelum ujian penerimaan masuk dimulai, baik Chiba Maupun Hayami telah belajar dengan sangat keras, sendiri maupun bersama. Namun, soal yang diujikan dalam ujian masuk kemarin cukup sulit. Walaupun mereka bisa mengerjakanya, rasa was-was tetaplah tidak bisa dibuang begitu saja.

Hal kedua yang membuatnya galau tentu saja memikirkan nasib Hayami. Chiba sangat ingin Hayami juga bisa diterima di SMA tersebut agar mereka dapat sering bertemu dan menjalin persahabatan yang lebih baik lagi. Jadi, apabila Hayami sampai gagal masuk di SMA ini, pastilah kesedihan Chiba sama dengan apabila dirinya gagal dalam ujian masuk ini. Padahal, anak eks kelas 3E yang mendaftar di sekolah ini ada cukup banyak, yaitu Kimura, Okajima, Sugaya, Fuwa, Hara, dan Yada. Namun untuk saat ini Chiba lebih mencemaskan dirinya dan Hayami.

Anak laki-laki berponi panjang ini melihat ke handphonenya yang ia letakkan di meja sampingnya. Sebenarnya ia ingin mengambil handphone itu dan menggunakannya untuk chatting dengan Hayami seperti biasanya, walaupun hanya sekedar mengucapkan salam, menanyakan sedang apa, ataupun membahas hal-hal sederhana yang lainnya. Namun, dirinya tahu kalau rekannya itu saat ini juga sedang deg-degan menunggu pengumuman tersebut. Takut kalau nanti chatnya malah membuat Hayami tambah deg-degan, Chiba memilih untuk diam, dan memperbanyak berdoa agar mereka berdua mendapatkan hal yang terbaik.

Sementara itu, di lantai bawah, sebenarnya Ibu Chiba sudah menyiapkan sarapan untuk anaknya tersebut. Namun, ia merasa enggan mengusik kesendirian putranya yang dari kemarin bermuka muram tersebut. Ayahnya yang hedak berangkat ke kantor pun memutuskan untuk ikut tidak mengusik kesendirian anaknya itu. Mereka berdua tahu putranya ini hanya butuh waktu sendiri, dan yang bisa dilakukan oleh kedua orang tua ini adalah mendoakan anaknya tersebut.

Detik demi detik, menit demi menit berlalu dengan lambat. Chiba heran, kenapa waktu berlalu begitu lambatnya. Padahal, dihari libur seperti ini biasanya waktu berjalan tanpa disadari, dimana kadang sore hari tiba-tiba saja sudah datang menghampiri. Namun, hal itu tidak berlaku hari ini. Karena bagi Chiba pengumuman yang mendebarkan ini adalah salah satu momentum bergulirnya arah kehidupan Chiba ke babak yang baru. Dan bicara tentang babak baru, tentu saja, hal itu ada kaitanya dengan hubunganya dengan rekannya yang sangat ia pedulikan, yaitu Hayami Rinka. Chiba merasa hari ini seperti event dari sebuah game yang akan mempengaruhi rute perjalanan playernya.

Setelah terpaksa 'menikmati' waktu menunggu yang menyiksa tersebut, akhirnya jarum jam di dinding kamarnya pun telah sampai di angka 09.55. Chiba sudah masuk ke halaman utama Web SMA 5 tersebut, yang tampilanya cukup kuno dan monoton. Chiba merasa kalau orang yang membuat website ini adalah orang malas yang tidak punya rasa seni. Melihatnya saja membuatnya cukup sebal, ditambah lagi masih harus menunggu waktu lima menit yang seakan bagaikan satu jam itu. Chiba berusaha menenangkan diri, dan terus berdoa dalam hatinya, sambil terus me-refresh halaman web tersebut, berHarap pengumuman tersebut segera di upload.

Dan, setelah beberapa puluh kali memencet tombol F5 di keyboardnya, akhirnya website tersebut diupload. Terlihat sebuah ikon dengan tulisan "PENGUMUMAN PENERIMAAN SISWA BARU TAHUN AJARAN 201X-201X" dengan warna merah yang mencolok. Sambil sedikit gemetar Chiba mengklik ikon tersebut, dan halaman website tersebut langsung melakukan loading. Walupun kecepatan internet di Jepang sangat cepat dan stabil, namun bila traffic sebuah website sedang penuh, maka loadingnya pun tetap akan lama. Dan jelas, pagi ini, detik ini, ada 800 orang lebih berusaha mengakses website ketinggalan zaman ini, untuk melihat pengumuman itu. Chiba masih harus bersabar menunggu loadingnya selesai.

1 menit berlalu... Browser masih berusaha meload halaman pengumuman itu.

2 menit berlalu. Masih berusaha..

3 menit, tampilan berubah, namun di layar hanya tertulis "Server not responding".

Chiba kembali ke halaman awal website, dan mengklik ikon pengumuman itu untuk kedua kalinya. Namun hasilnya sama, "Server not responding". Dirinya makin geram dan stress. Ia mencoba untuk tetap tenang, dan berpikir. Berpikir. Berpikir. Ah! Ada satu ide terlintas di pikirannya!

Chiba mengambil Handphonenya dan membuka aplikasi 'mobile Ritsu'nya. Dan begitu dibuka, teman sekelasnya yang berbentuk 2d itu langsung menyapanya.

 _"Selamat pagi Chiba kun! Apa kabarmu? Ada yang bisa aku bantu?"_ Kata Ritsu dengan ceria seperti biasa.

"Selamat pagi Ritsu.. Kabarku, yah baik-baik saja.. aku perlu bantuan kecil.." Kata Chiba, sambil mengarahkan handphonenya ke monitor komputernya

Ia pun menjelaskan situasinya, dan meminta Ritsu untuk mencarikan jalan agar bisa masuk ke server yang penuh itu. Dan, hal ini adalah pekerjaan yang sangat mudah untuk AI yang dapat berekspresi, berperasaan, dan berevolusi itu.

 _"Chiba kun, saat ini IP mu sudah mendapat prioritas untuk mengakses server ini kapanpun. Ngomong-ngomong, kamu sedang menunggu pengumuman ini ya? Semoga diterima ya?"_ Kata Ritsu menyemangati Chiba.

"Terimakasih Ritsu. Dan satu lagi, bantulah Hayami san juga, ia juga pasti sedang kesulitan mengakses pengumuman ini.. " tambah Chiba lagi

 _"Baik, kalau begitu aku permisi dulu.."_

"Bye Ritsu..."

Sekarang, halaman pengumuman itu sudah berhasil dimasuki. Chiba tinggal memasukkan nomor urut ujian masuknya kemarin, untuk mengetahui hasilnya. Perlahan ia mengetikkan nomornya, dan mengarahkan krusor mousenya ke tombol "Cari". Tangannya gemetar. Sebelum mengeklik, dia berdoa lagi, memohon agar mendapatkan apa yang diinginkannya. Ia pun segera mengeklik ikon 'cari' tersebut. Browser kembali loading untuk beberapa saat.

Halaman pun berpindah ke hasil ujian Chiba. Disana tertulis total skor tiap mata pelajaran yang diujikan, yang tidak Chiba perhatikan. Ia langsung melihat ke bagian bawah halaman, dimana disana tertulis

 **"Chiba Ryuunosuke, No Urut 457, Dinyatakan Diterima"**

Satu baris kalimat itu terlihat sederhana, namun membuat sang Tokoh Utama Game Eroge meloncat kegirangan dari kursinya. Ia benar-benar senang dapat diterima. Dirinya sangat bersyukur, dan berterimakasih kepada Tuhan.

Namun beberapa detik kemudian, ia kembali deg-degan, karena belum tahu bagaimana nasib rekannya, Hayami. Chiba kembali duduk di depan komputernya, dan memasukkan nomor urut Hayami yang masih ia ingat dengan baik.

Nomor dimasukkan, tangannya kembali gemetar. Namun, ia segera mengeklik tombol 'cari' karena sudah tidak sabar. Kemudian halaman yang hampir sama kembali muncul di layar komputernya, hasil ujian Hayami, total skor, dan pengumuman di bagian bawah halaman tersebut.

Wajah Chiba akhirnya bisa tersenyum kembali. Beban berat yang serasa ia pikul di punggungnya lepas begitu saja. Chiba kembali melompat dari kursinya, dan menari-nari kegirangan seperti anak kecil yang baru saja dibelikan mainan.

 **"Hayami Rinka, No Urut 567, Dinyatakan Diterima"**

Kalimat itu sama simplenya, namun membawa kebahagiaan tersendiri di hati Chiba. Ia sangat sangat bersyukur dapat satu sekolah lagi dengan rekannya itu. Entah kenapa ia tidak mau berpisah dengan gadis tsundere itu. Chiba Yang sedang kegirangan itu tidak sadar kalau ia sedang menari-nari kegirangan sambil mencium-cium foto Hayami yang ia simpan diam-diam di dalam handphonenya. Kalau saja Hayami melihat tingkah Chiba saat ini, dia pasti malu dan memerah mukanya, sambil berkata "Bodoh!" pada dirinya.

Ibu Chiba yang mendengar kegaduhan di atas pun, segera naik untuk memeriksa keadaan putranya itu. Dan setelah mendengar berita baik yang diberikan oleh Chiba, ia pun memeluk anak lelakinya itu. Ia bersyukur putranya itu dapat diterima di sekolah yang memiliki peringkat cukup bagus di kota itu. Ia bangga melihat Chiba dapat bangkit setelah cukup terpuruk ketika di awal kelas 3E dulu.

Ibu Chiba mengajaknya turun untuk sarapan. Namun ia minta izin sebentar untuk mengubungi temannya, siapa lagi kalau bukan Hayami Rinka. Anak berponi panjang itu menelpon rekannya dengan Handphonenya.

Tuuutt..

Tuuut..

 _"Halo, Chiba.."_

"Hayami, sudah lihat pengumuman?"

 _"Sudah.. Selamat ya.."_

"Sama-sama.. selamat juga untukmu.."

 _"Aku tidak menyangka kita bakal satu sekolah lagi.."_

"Apa kamu senang?"

 _"J.j...jangan salah paham, aku senang karena diterima di sekolah itu saja, bukan karena bisa satu sekolah denganmu.."_

"Ahahahaha.. kalau aku, sangat senang bisa satu sekolah denganmu. Dan semoga, kita bisa satu kelas lagi.."

 _"... k..kita lihat saja nanti"_ Muka Hayami memerah

"Mohon bantuanya lagi ya, tiga tahun kedepan, Hayami.."

 _"S..sama sama.. Chiba"_

"Oh ya, teman-teman yang lain bagaimana? Apakah kamu sudah dapat kabar?"

 _"Semuanya berhasil diterima..."_

"Benarkah? Syukurlah kalau begitu..."

 _"Teman-teman sudah bekerja dengan sangat keras.. Mereka mendapatkan apa yang mereka inginkan.."_

"Kamu juga sudah berjuang dengan baik, Hayami.."

 _"T..terimakasih.. K..kamu juga , Chiba.."_

"Kalau begitu, sampai jumpa waktu daftar ulang besok.. sudah dulu ya, selamat pagi"

 _"Tentu saja... selamat pagi.. "_

Hayami menutup telfonnya dengan muka yang masih memerah. Dalam hati kecilnya, sebenarnya ia sangat gembira karena dapat bersekolah di sekolah yang sama dengan rekannya itu. Namun, sifat tsunderenya menghalanginya untuk mengekspresikan kesenangannya itu, dan membuat wajahnya yang manis itu memerah seperti tomat.

Sementara itu, Chiba meletakkan handphonenya di meja belajarnya, dan hendak turun untuk sarapan. Namun, ia menghentikan langkahnya di depan lemari bukunya. Ia kemudian membuka album fotonya yang penuh berisi foto-foto dari kelas 3E dulu. Dan tentu saja, dalam foto tersebut banyak sekali foto guru usil yang paling disayangi dan dihormati olehnya, Koro Sensei. Bersamaan dengan itu, Hayami juga sedang memandang foto-foto gurunya itu yang ia simpan dalam diary pribadinya. Setelah itu, secara bersamaan kedua anak ini berkata,

"Terimakasih Koro Sensei, berkat dirimu, kami bisa sampai sejauh ini.."

Tiga hari berlalu sejak pengumuman yang mendebarkan itu diupload. Chiba, Hayami, Kimura, Okajima, Sugaya, Fuwa, Hara, dan Yada sudah selesai melakukan pendaftaran ulang di SMA tersebut. Ternyata, semua anak eks kelas 3E yang mencoba masuk di SMA ini semuanya diterima. Bahkan Sugaya yang dulu termasuk anak yang peringkatnya cukup bawah di kelas 3E pun dapat masuk ke sekolah ini dengan mendapatkan peringkat di tengah. Semuanya tampak senang dengan keberhasilan mereka, dan lagi dapat bersama lagi untuk tiga tahun kedepan.

Hari ini, semuanya hadir di sekolah baru mereka untuk mengambil seragam baru, dan menyelesaikan beberapa pengurusan berkas. Kemudian setelah semuanya beres, kedelapan anak eks kelas 3E itu berkumpul di lapangan sekolah barunya. Mereka tampak asyik berbincang-bincang satu sama lain. Dan, ditengah pembicaraan itu tiba-tiba Okajima melontarkan sebuah ide. Yah, untungnya bukan ide yang mesum.

"Hey teman-teman, kalian ada waktu? Mumpung kita bisa berkumpul, dan hari masih cukup siang, bagaimana kalau kita pergi karaoke di dekat stasiun? Aku kebetulan punya voucher gratis untuk tiga jam.. Sayang sekali kalau kuhabiskan sendiri..." kata Okajima dengan semangat

"Uwaaa... Aku ikut!" Kata Yada sambil mengacungkan jempolanya pada Okajima

"Hmm, tumben idemu bagus juga Okajima kun.. Aku juga ikut ya.." Kata Hara sambil mengangguk-angguk

"Ikut.. Tentu saja ikut!" kata Fuwa sambil mengangkat kedua tangannya.

"Boleh Juga, Aku mau ikut.." Kata Kimura sambil tersenyum

"Oke aku juga Ikut. Tapi jangan ejek suaraku yang jelek ya.. " Kata Sugaya sambil menggaruk kepalanya

Lima anak sudah setuju. Tinggal Chiba dan Hayami yang belum menjawab pertanyaan itu.

"Jadi, Chiba, Hayami san, kalian mau ikut? " Kata Okajima bertanya sekali lagi

"Aku tidak pandai menyanyi.. Tapi boleh juga sekali-sekali.. Aku ikut.." Kata Chiba tampak malu-malu

"B..Baiklah aku juga ikut.. " Kata Hayami tampak sedikit kurang bersemangat.

Chiba dan Hayami memang kurang cocok bermain di tempat karaoke. Kedua anak yang agak pemalu ini cukup canggung untuk bersenang-senang di tempat ramai seperti karaoke. Namun, mereka tidak mau membuat teman-temannya kecewa, dan memutuskan ikut dengan senang hati. Lagipula, hari ini mereka ingin bersantai sejenak setelah selama beberapa hari sibuk bolak-balik ke sekolah untuk menyelesaikan pendaftaran.

Mereka berdelapan akhirnya sampai di tempat karaoke. Dengan voucher milik Okajima, mereka dapat memakai salah satu ruangan karaoke berukuran medium secara gratis selama tiga jam. Semuanya tampak bersemangat begitu memasuki ruangan karaoke yang dihiasi lampu-lampu disko kecil dan ditata dengan cukup rapi itu. Meskipun Chiba dan Hayami merasa agak sedikit canggung karena keduanya jarang main ke tempat karaoke seperti ini, dalam hatinya mereka berdua senang dapat berkumpul bersama teman-temanya dalam suasana yang bahagia ini.

Tanpa membuang waktu yang berharga, Okajima langsung memilih lagu kesukaanya. Ia kemudian membuka bajunya, dan mulai bernyanyi dengan tingkahnya yang cukup gila. Ketujuh temannya yang memeperhatikan hanya bisa tertawa melihat tingkah bodoh bocah bergelar sarjana mesum itu.

Kemudian giliran Yada yang bernyanyi berduet bersama Fuwa. Keduanya menyanyikan lagu yang dibawakan oleh sebuah grup idol, dan mereka bisa menirukan gayanya dengan kocak. Tentu saja Okajima tidak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan itu untuk mengabadikan momen Yada yang sedang menari-nari dengan 'muatan'nya yang cukup besar itu dengan kameranya.

Selanjutnya, Sugaya dan Kimura berduet. Suara mereka benar-benar kacau, seperti yang dikatakan oleh Sugaya sebelum karaoke tadi. Namun, kekacauan itulah yang membuat kedelapan anak ini benar-benar tertawa dengan lepas.

Suasana kembali kalem setelah Hara mulai menyanyi. Ia menyanyikan lagu klasik yang kalem dan santai, suaranya ternyata merdu juga, semuanya tampak menikmati penampilan Hara sambil manggut-manggut.

Mike pun akhirnya diserahkan kepada Chiba. Kali ini adalah giliran bocah berponi panjang ini untuk menyumbangkan sedikit suaranya. Chiba yang menyukai lagu-lagu beraliran Hardcore Punk itu tampak sudah menyiapkan lagu yang akan ia nyanyikan. Tampaknya lagu itu adalah lagu kesukaanya, dan yang paling ia hafal liriknya.

Intro lagu itu dibuka dengan solo gitar yang cukup kalem dan enak didengar, tapi kemudian instrumen-instrumen lain seperti drum, bass, dan gitar melodi mulai memberondong keluar dari speaker secara brutal. Lagu yang akan dinyanyikan Chiba ini tampaknya benar-benar keras. Teman-temanya hanya bisa terdiam dan melotot melihat Chiba menyanyi dengan keras, disertai dengan scream di beberapa bagian lagunya. Mereka tidak menyangka bocah pendiam dan misterius itu menyukai lagu-lagu semacam ini, dan bisa menyanyikannya tanpa terlewat satu bait pun. Secara keseluruhan, Chiba bisa menyanyikan lagu itu dengan sempurna. Semuanya memberi Chiba tepuk tangan, dan Hayami yang merupakan temannya yang paling dekat hanya bisa sedikit melongo sekaligus geli melihat rekannya bisa menyanyi seperti barusan.

Giliran selanjutnya, yang belum mendapat kesempatan bernyanyi adalah Hayami. gadis berhata hijau ini tampak malu-malu memegang mikenya. Fuwa, Yada, dan Hara pun menyemangatinya, agar Hayami bisa sedikit rileks dengan nyanyianya. Hayami sudah memilih sebuah lagu yang ia sukai, sebuah lagu jazz yang selalu menemaninya saat belajar.

Alunan musik jazz yang lembut mulai terdengar dari speaker. Berkebalikan dengan lagu yang dinyanyikan Chiba tadi, Suara piano, bass klasik, dan biola yang lembut terdengar merdu membuat semuanya terdiam. Dan, Hayami pun mulai bernyanyi.

 _"You and I have made this far, oh, baby on our own"_

 _"We've been rowing boat as lovers 'till we lost the oar"_

 _"Letting stars and rain to fall on us, and we hoped"_

 _"that the flowers and the sun will cherish us forever"_

Semuanya terdiam. Mereka tidak menyangka suara Hayami begitu lembut dan sangat enak didengar. Terutama Chiba. Dirinya hanya bisa jawdrop memperhatikan partnernya itu menyanyikan lagunya dengan sangat indah dan penuh penghayatan. Dadanya berdetak kencang, merasakan sebuah perasaan yang seakan berusaha mendobrak keluar dari dalam hatinya. Chiba begitu terpesona melihat Hayami.

 _"you and i have made a perfect pair to live along"_

 _"trying too hard not to realize we can't live for long"_

 _"only now it's clear enough for us to"_

 _"imagine how much pain we've hidden till now"_

Hara dan Fuwa memperhatikan Hayami dengan tatapan penuh kekaguman. Dan Yada pun mulai menangis terharu karena terbawa dengan lagu galau yang dibawakan Hayami.

 _"on my own sounds a little colder"_

 _"on my own seems a lot more wider"_

 _"on my own can it be a brand new start"_

 _"to live on my own"_

Okajima tidak lupa mengeluarkan kamera DSLR untuk Memotret Hayami itu. Sementara, Sugaya mulai mengeluarkan kertas dan alat gambarnya untuk mengabadikan momen ini dalam coretan sketsanya. Dan Kimura hanya bisa mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya mendengar penampilan Hayami yang memukau, sambil merekamnya dengan kamera handphonenya.

 _"bruising, baby we've got to stop this cruising"_

 _"cause it only take us nowhere"_

 _"we are bleeding, we did try our best so don't go pleading"_

 _"let it washed away as we kiss for the last"..._

Hayami sudah menyelesaikan lagunya. Namun, ketujuh temannya masih terdiam sejenak. Mereka masih terbawa pada suasana lagu itu. Hayami pun bengong melihat teman-temannya yang mematung itu.

 _"A..a..apa suaraku aneh ya? Maaf.."_ kata Hayami tidak percaya diri

Yada pun berdiri dari tempat duduknya. Matanya masih menitikkan sedikit air mata haru

 _"Rinka chaann! Suaramu indah sekali.. aku terbawa mendengarnya..."_ kata Yada sambil mengusap air matanya

"Plok plok plok plok plok!" suara tepuk tangan kemudian terdengar dengan keras dari ke tujuh teman Hayami tersebut. Semuanya benar-benar tidak menyangka kalau Hayami yang pendiam bisa menyanyi dengan cukup baik, dan menghayati. Fuwa dan Hara pun menghampiri Hayami dan mengajaknya untuk duet dalam lagu berikutnya.

Sementara itu, Hayami cukup tersipu dengan pujian dari teman-temannya itu. Ia tidak menyangka dapat tampil dengan baik, dan mendapat pujian dari yang lainya. Kemudian, tidak sengaja dirinya memandang Chiba yang dari tadi hanya diam di pojok ruangan karaoke. Chiba memandang Hayami dari balik poninya, dengan muka yang sedikir memerah. Chiba kemudian mengangkat tangannya untuk memberikan jempolnya pada Hayami, sambil tersenyum dengan lebar. Melihat jempol yang diberikan oleh rekannya itu, gadis itu tersenyum, dengan raut muka yang sedikit memerah juga. Ia kemudian membalas salam dari Chiba tersebut dengan mengangkat jempolnya juga.

Didalam hati Chiba, ia benar-benar terpesona dengan rekannya itu. Perasaan saling menghormati dan saling mendukung sebagai rekan sepertinya tumbuh menjadi perasaan suka. Dan hal ini baru mulai Chiba sadari akhir-akhir ini. Ia bersyukur dapat bersama dengannya untuk waktu yang lebih lama lagi di masa SMA ini. Chiba merasa mendapatkan kesempatan untuk melabuhkan perasaanya itu suatu hari nanti.

Setelah puas berkaraoke selama tiga jam, kedelapan anak itu pun segera meninggalkan tempat karaoke untuk pulang kerumah-masing masing. Pada awalnya mereka semua berjalan bersama-sama, namun satu persatu berpisah dari rombongan dengan alasan yang tidak jelas. Okajima pamit mencari WC. Kimura dan Sugaya pamit ke toko alat tulis. Hara dan Yada pamit mencari makanan kecil, dan Fuwa pamit untuk menjenguk temannya yang sakit.

Keenam anak itu meninggalkan Chiba dan Hayami berdua begitu saja. Dan duo sniper ini tidak sadar kalau sebenarnya ini hanyalah rencana usil yang dibuat oleh Fuwa agar Chiba dan Hayami bisa berduaan. Sebenarnya, mereka berenam sekarang sedang berpencar, mengintai duo sniper yang sekarang sedang terpaksa berduaan itu dari berbagai arah. Operasi pengintaian sore itu dipimpin oleh Fuwa yang paling antusias dengan hubungan antara Duo Sniper itu.

"Aneh.. kenapa semuanya tiba-tiba punya urusan mendadak?" Kata Chiba bingung

 _"Entahlah.. tapi sepertinya ini bukan kebetulan.."_ Hayami curiga

"Umm.. Yasudah Hayami, mau pulang bersamaku? Ini sudah cukup sore.. " tanya Chiba

 _"Hmm, boleh saja.. ayo.. "_ kata Hayami

Yada dan Hara yang mengintip dari balik pertokoan tersenyum melihat pasangan itu. Sementara Okajima yang mengintai dari kejauhan sudah mempersiapkan kamera DSLR dengan lensa telenya untuk mengabadikan momen mereka berdua.

Chiba dan Hayami berjalan berdua sambil sedikit ngobrol.

"Tadi.. suaramu benar benar indah. Aku tidak menyangkanya.." Kata Chiba memuji Hayami

 _"B..b.. benarkah? A..aku jarang menyanyi padahal.."_ Kata Hayami dengan muka memerah

"Mungkin itu bakat terpendammu. Bersyukurlah.."

 _"Hmm.. Terimakasih.. "_ muka Hayami sedikit memerah

"Kalau suaraku tadi.. kacau ya?" Tanya Chiba.

 _"Hmm, aku tidak begitu mengerti musik aliran Hardcore punk. Tapi bukankah memang begitu seharusnya Hardcore punk dinyanyikan? Lumayan keren kok.."_ Puji Hayami kepada Chiba

"Benarkah? Syukurlah kalau masih ada orang yang menghargai suaraku.. ahahaha..."

Keduanya kembali hening. Mereka berjalan beriringan, namun aura malu-malu tampaknya cukup pekat di udara sore hari ini. Sementara dari kejauhan, keenam 'pengintai' yang sedang serius mengamati mereka tampak tertawa kecil dan sangat antusias. Para penginai itu saling berkomunikasi lewat aplikasi mobile Ritsu dengan memakai code name mereka ketika di kelas 3e dulu. Dan tentu saja, Ritsu dengan senang hati juga ikut ambil bagian dalam aksi mereka sore itu.

" 'Maniak Manga' disini.. situasi terlihat sedikit canggung tapi romantis.. 'Akhir Dari Kemesuman', apakah kamu bisa mendapatkan foto yang bagus? " Kata Fuwa kepada Okajima

" 'Akhir Dari Kemesuman' disini.. aku berhasil mendapat banyak foto dari jarak jauh. Tapi kita juga butuh foto close up.. apakah kamu bisa mengambil foto dengan cepat dari jarak dekat, 'Justice'? " kata Okajima sambil mengambil foto Chiba dan Hayami dari jarak yang cukup jauh dengan lensa tele nya

" 'Justice' disini.. siap mengambil gambar... 'Seniman Kurus' jangan lupa sketsa mereka berdua ya.." Kimura berlari dengan secepat kilat di seberang jalan dari tempat Chiba dan Hayami berjalan beruda, sambil memotret mereka dengan kamera Handphone nya.

" 'Seniman Kurus' disini. Aku sudah mendapat spot enak untuk menggambar sketsa mereka.. 'Ibunda Kunugigaoka' dan 'Ponytail' , awas mereka berdua hampir sampai di tempat persembunyian kalian.. lebih baik memencar dan ganti posisi!" kata Sugaya sambil menggambar sketsa Chiba dan Hayami dari kejauhan

" 'Ibunda Kunugigaoka' disini, aku akan berganti tempat sembunyi.." kata Hara sambil bersmbunyi diantara keramaian di sebuah toko

" 'Ponytail' Disini, aku juga berpindah posisi.."

"Disini 'Kotak Moe' aku sudah berhasil membobol handphone milik Chiba. Jadi kalian bisa mendengarkan percakapan mereka.." Ritsu juga tidak mau kalah.

Keenam anak dan satu AI itu dengan profesional mengintai Duo Sniper itu. Dan tentu saja baik Chiba maupun Hayami belum sadar dengan pengintaian itu karena masih tenggelam dalam suasana yang agak canggung dan mendebarkan itu.

Kemudian Chiba pun memecah keheningan dengan berbicara kepada rekannya itu lagi

"Hayami, kamu haus? Aku mau beli minuman.." kata Chiba sambil menunjuk sebuah mesin penjual minuman otomatis di ujung blok itu.

 _"Boleh. Aku juga haus.."_ Hayami mengangguk.

Keduanya kemudian menghampiri mesin penjual minuman tersebut. Chiba langsung membeli sebuah cola dingin. Kemudian ia menawari rekannya itu.

"Kamu mau minum apa Hayami? biar kutraktir kali ini.. "

 _"Ah, tidak perlu repot-repot Chiba..."_

"Sudah, tidak apa-apa. Sudah lama kan aku tidak mentraktirmu..."

 _"Yakin?"_

"Tentu saja.. 'Tsundere Sniper' mau minum apa?"

 _"Hmm, dasar 'Protagonis Game Eroge..' , kalau begitu aku mau teh hijau saja..."_

"Oke.."

Chiba pun segera membelikan rekannya itu sebuah teh hijau.

 _"T..terimakasih ya Chiba.."_

"Sama-sama.. anggap saja ini perayaan kecil diterimanya kita di SMA 5.."

 _"Hmm.. boleh juga..."_

Keduanya pun kemudian duduk sebentar di bangku yang ada di samping mesin penjual minuman itu. Hening kembali menemani mereka.

Sementara itu, regu pengintai masih menjalankan tugas mereka dengan berhati-hati. Mereka menjaga jarak agar tidak diketahui oleh Duo Sniper itu. Mereka harus menyembunyikan diri dengan baik, karena pandangan mata Chiba dan Hayami itu berbeda dari orang normal. Pengintaian mereka pasti bisa dengan mudah dibongkar kalau tidak berhati-hati.

"Chiba kun membelikan Rinka minuman... ohhh situasi makin baik..." Kata Fuwa dengan mata yang bersinar-sinar

"Aku mendapatkan banyak foto bagus.." kata Okajima dengan wajah mesumnya

"Ah, buku gambarku hampir habis... " Kata Sugaya tanpa berhenti mensketsa pasangan penembak jitu tersebut.

"Perlu kubelikan buku baru? Aku sedang berada di dekat toko alat tulis.." Kata Kimura.

"Boleh. Nanti segera ke posisiku ya 'Justice' " Sugaya terpaksa berhenti menggambar sejenak karena kertasnya habis.

"Ah, teman-teman, mungkin kalian mau mendengarkan pembicaraan mereka..." Ritsu pun memaksimalkan volume hasil sadapan dari handphone chiba di handphone masing-masing anak.

Sementara itu, Chiba dan Hayami masih mengobrol sedikit, ditemani minuman mereka.

"Syukurlah, kita bisa satu sekolah lagi.." Chiba tersenyum sambil menghadap ke arah Hayami

 _"Kenapa kamu begitu bersemangat bisa satu sekolah dengan ku?"_ Hayami tampak sedikit malu-malu dipandang oleh Chiba.

"Hmm, Siapapun pasti senang kan kalau bisa kembali bersama dengan teman baiknya.."

 _"Hanya itu? A..Apakah ada alasan lain?"_

"Tentu saja ada.."

 _"Apa?"_

"Disadari atau tidak, kamu adalah satu-satunya teman lawan jenis yang paling bisa akrab denganku. Sejak dulu, sebenarnya aku sedikit sulit bergaul dengan anak-anak perempuan di sekitarku.. Entah karena mereka takut denganku, atau karena aku memang pemalu.." Chiba sedikit cemberut menceritakan kelemahanya itu.

 _"Takut? Kenapa bisa takut?"_

"Hmm, mungkin ini ceritanya sedikit panjang. Kamu punya waktu untuk mendengarnya?"

 _"Tentu saja. Ceritakanlah.. "_

"Hal ini ada hubunganya dengan poniku ini.." Kata Chiba sambil memegang poni panjangnya.

 _"Hubunganya?"_ Hayami mengerutkan alisnya karena sedikit bingung.

"Jadi, sebenarnya mataku ini cukup tajam. Tatapannya mungkin bisa membuat orang lain tidak nyaman. Mungkin, mirip seperti mata milik Karma itu. Hanya saja, dia kan memang orang yang percaya diri dan bisa berbicara dengan mudah. Sedangkan diriku ini, pendiam dan pemalu. Aku tidak percaya diri kalau harus membiarkan mataku terlihat.

 _"Hmm.. Jadi, karena itu selama ini kamu masih menyembunyikan matamu di balik ponimu?"_

"Iya, aku merasa kalau tidak memperlihatkan mataku ini, bisa membuat orang disekitarku lebih nyaman. Namun ternyata tetap saja aku tidak begitu bisa bergaul dengan baik. Ternyata sifat pemaluku juga ambil bagian."

 _"Lalu,, apa sampai sekarang kamu masih merasa tidak percaya diri dengan matamu itu?"_

"Hmm, kalau masalah itu.. Tidak.. Semenjak datang ke kelas 3E, aku sudah banyak belajar banyak hal. Koro Sensei juga sudah memberiku banyak saran.. jadi, sekarang aku sudah bisa percaya Diri.. Dan lagi, ternyata mataku ini ternyata sebuah anugerah di kelas pembunuhan 3E.. Berkatnya, aku bisa banyak berkontribusi di sana..

 _"Syukurlah kalau begitu... "_

"Lalu, disaat aku sedang berproses dan belajar untuk bisa lebih percaya diri di kelas 3E, aku mengenal dirimu, Hayami. Pada awalnya mungkin kamu memang dingin. Tapi lama-kelamaan. Aku merasa nyaman bisa berpartner denganmu.."

 _"A..apa yang membuatmu merasa nyaman?"_ Warna wajah hayami mulai memerah.

"Banyak hal. Tapi yang utama adalah karena kamu mungkin juga punya sifat pemalu seperti diriku. Entah kenapa, aku bisa selalu merasa cocok bila ngobrol denganmu, walaupun yang diobrolkan cukup sederhana, tapi aku senang.."

 _"S..syukurlah kalu kamu bisa senang.."_ Hayami tidak tahu harus membalas apa.

"Yah, jadi begitulah.. aku sangat bersyukur sekarang bisa satu sekolah lagi dengan mu.. kuharap, kita bisa tetap berteman baik kedepannya ya, Hayami.."

"T..tentu S..Saja Chiba.." Hayami memalingkan mukanya karena malu mukanya memerah.

Sementara itu, ketujuh pengintai yang mendengarkan pembicaraan mereka hanya bisa terdiam, mendengarkan kisah Chiba yang cukup menyentuh itu. Namun, mereka semua masih penasaran dengan kelanjutan percakapan Duo Sniper itu. Semuanya tampak siaga mendengarkan percakapan mereka.

 _"C..Chiba.." Kata hayami dengan malu-malu._

"Ada apa hayami?"

 _"Aku ada satu permintaan.."_

"Katakan saja, tidak usah sungkan.."

 _"T..tapi jangan salah paham ya..! aku Cuma penasaran saja..!"_

"Santai saja. Penasaran dengan apa memangnya?"

 _"A..Aku belum pernah melihat matamu secara jelas.. memangnya semengerikan itu?"_

"Oh, kamu mau melihatnya.. boleh saja.."

 _"Maaf ya, aku cukup penasaran sebenarnya.."_

"Santai saja.."

Chiba pun menggunakan tangan kananya untuk menyibak poninya ke samping. Hayami yang memperhatikannya pun berdebar dengan kencang. Selama ini ia hanya bisa sekelebat saja memeprhatikan mata Chiba, terutama ketika sedang berlatih menembak bersama. Dan hari ini, ia akhirnya bisa melihat seperti apa mata Chiba yang seutuhnya.

Akhirnya, poni lebat yang menghalangi kedua mata Chiba sudah terbuka. Matanya yang berwarna cokelat kemerahan menatap tepat ke kedua mata hijau Hayami. Hayami yang menyaksikan sepasang mata yang tajam itu terdiam sejenak. Namun, diamnya ini bukan karena takut. Ia terpesona. Didalam tatapan matanya yang tajam itu, Hayami menemukan sebuah keindahan yang tidak bisa ia gambarkan. Pandangan mata itu seolah mampu membuat Hayami terdiam, dan terlena dengan keindahanya. Muka hayami yang pada awalnya sudah memerah, makin memerah lagi melihat Chiba yang ternyata Cukup Tampan bila kedua matanya diperlihatkan.

"Kenapa mukamu memerah Hayami? Menakutkan ya?

 _"B..Bodoh!.. Itu.. itu.. bukan menakutkan.."_

"Kalau begitu? Kenapa muka mu memerah?

 _"Matamu itu.. Cukup Indah... Justru aneh kalau kamu menutupinya begitu.."_

"Hee... benarkah?" Chiba juga ikut memerah mukanya, mendapat pujian dari rekannya itu

 _"Tapi jangan salah paham.. Bukannya aku suka atau apa.. aku hanya berpendapat secara umum saja..!"_ Level Tsundere hayami naik. Tentu saja Hayami tidak dapat membicarakan isi hatinya sepenuhnya.

"Yah, terimakasih atas pujiannya, Hayami.. Tapi aku sudah nyaman dengan potongan rambutku ini.. jadi, aku tutup lagi ya.." Chiba pun kembali menutupi kedua matanya dengan poninya.

Duo sniper itu kemudian kembali meminum minuman mereka. Hayami masih cukup berdebar, menyaksikan kedua mata Chiba secara langsung. Di lubuk hatinya yang paling dalam, ia mengakui kalau Chiba cukup tampan, dan keren bila poninya dibuka. Perlahan, tapi pasti, hayami makin tertarik kepada rekannya itu, namun bukan karena masalah penampilan saja. Tanpa disadari, Hayami juga menemukan kenyamanan bila berada di dekat Rekannya itu, seperti saat ini.

Sementara itu, regu tim pengintai sangat puas dengan hasil tangkapan mereka. semuanya juga baru sore ini berhasil melihat seperti apa wajah Chiba yang seungguhnya. Dengan bantuan Ritsu, ia bisa meretas kamera pengawas yang dipasang tidak jauh dari tempat Chiba dan Hayami berduaan. Jadi, semua anak bisa melihat semua kejadian itu secara live.

"Yaampun, aku tidak menyangka Chiba kun keren juga ya.. hihihi.." Fuwa tertawa kecil melihat muka chiba di layar handphonenya.

"Aku juga tidak menyangka.. Dia tampak cocok dengan Rinka.." Kata Hara.

"AAA... Gantengnya Chiba kun.. Kalau dia dulu mau membuka wajahnya di kelas 3E, dia bisa bersaing dengan Karma dan Isogai.." Yada tampak ngefans dengan Chiba.

"Hmm... Tebakanku dulu itu salah semua. Dia lebih keren.." Sugaya ingat dirinya pernah menggambar banyak jenis mata dan menempelkanya di depan poni Chiba, ia berusaha menebak seperti apa wajah Chiba yang sesungguhnya, dan semuanya salah.

"Wah... tokoh utama game eroge memang selalu tampan ya.." Kimura pun tampak kaget.

"Hmm.. ingin kubunuh..!" Okajima memang selalu tidak tahan melihat 'Ikemen' semacam Isogai. Dan julukan itu ternyata pas juga untuk Chiba. Sekarang, daftar 'ikemen' yang ingin 'dibunuh' oleh Okajima bertambah.

"Hmm. Menurut dataku, presentase ketampanan chiba sekitar 92,30 persen, masih dibawah Karma Kun.. Oh iya, foto Chiba sudah berhasil kudapatkan, dan dibersihkan dari distorsi. Mau dibagikan ke teman-teman yang lain?" Ritsu pun tetap semangat mengerjakan tugasnya.

"Nanti saja ritsu.. sekarang kita mengumpulkan semua materi dulu.." Perintah Fuwa

"Hmm, ritsu.. dari mana kamu mendapat parameter untuk data itu.." Kimura tampak takjub sekaligus geli dengan tingkah gadis 2d itu.

Chiba dan Hayami kembali berbicara lagi. Jadi, semuanya tampak fokus lagi ke layar handphonenya masing-masing.

 _"Chiba, katanya pengumuman pembagian kelas sudah bisa diakses..!"_ Kata Hayami sambil memperlihatkan Handphonenya ke Chiba

"Oh ya? Cepat juga.. Ayo kita lihat.."

Chiba dan hayami sama-sama deg-degan. Keduanya berharap bisa berada di kelas yang sama. Apalagi setelah kejadian barusan. Hayami sempat memikirkan bagaimana kalau nanti Chiba jadi populer di kalangan anak perempuan, dan membuatnya tidak akrab lagi dengan dirinya. Pikiran itu sempat terlintas di kepala Hayami

200 siswa dibagi ke enam kelas, yaitu A-F. Masing-masing kelas berisi sekitar 33 orang. Chiba dan hayami mencari nama mereka di pengumuman itu, dari kelas paling bawah.

Nama mereka tidak ada di kelas F,E, maupun D. Dikelas C ada Sugaya, Okajima, dan Hara. Sedangkan dikelas B, Terdapat Yada, Fuwa, dan Kimura. Keduanya berhenti sejenak. Nama mereka belum muncul juga, dan akhirnya mereka memeriksa di daftar siswa kelas A. Keduanya kemudian tersenyum secara bersamaan. Nama Hayami Rinka dan Chiba Ryuunosuke muncul di Kelas A. Mereka berdua tersenyum, bisa satu kelas lagi..

"Syukurlah... Aku bisa satu kelas lagi dengan mu, Hayami.."

 _"I.. iya, aku juga.. S..Senang.."_ Hayami tidak bisa berbohong dan bersifat tsundere lagi, karena ia benar-benar senang bisa satu kelas lagi dengan Chiba.

Regu pengintai pun juga ikut berbahagia, karena mereka tidak begitu terpisah kelasnya. Dan lagi, mereka ikut senang Duo Sniper kesayangan mereka itu dapat bersama di satu kelas lagi. Semuanya tidak sabar menunggu kejadian seru yang akan terjadi diantara mereka berdua.

"Hmm, Hayami, boleh aku menawarkan sesuatu?" Tiba-tiba Chiba kembali mengagetkan Hayami

 _"A..apa?"_ Hayami penasaran.

"K..Kita sudah cukup lama berteman baik.. jadi, bagaimana kalau mulai sekarang kamu memanggil ku dengan nama 'Ryuu' saja.."

"Ryuu?"

"Iya, Ryuunosuke tampaknya terlalu panjang. Disingkat saja tidak apa-apa.. keluargaku biasa memanggilku seperti itu.."

 _"Kamu yakin tidak apa-apa aku memanggilmu seperti itu?"_

"Tentu saja.. Kita sahabat kan.."

 _"B.. baiklah.. kalau begitu, k..kamu juga boleh memanggilku Rinka mulai sekarang.."_

"Oke.. Rinka.."

 _"A.. atau kalau mau, Rin saja juga tidak apa-apa.. lebih singkat kan.."_ Hayami menunduk karena malu

"hmm. Rin.. panggilan yang bagus.."

Chiba pun berdiri dari tempat dusuknya, kemudian mengajak Hayami bersalaman. Hayami pun ikut berdiri, dan menyambut salam itu dengan senang hati

"Mohon bantuannya lagi untuk masa SMA ini ya, **Rin**..."

"Aku juga mohon bantuannya, **Ryuu**.."

Regu pengintai benar-benar puas dengan hasil pengintaian mereka sore hari ini. Ketujuh anak ini senang memperhatikan hubungan duo sniper ini meningkat ke level yang lebih tinggi. Dan lagi, mereka mendapatkan banyak bahan untuk menggoda Chiba dan Haymi hari ini. Ratusan foto dari Kamera DSLR okajima dan handphone Kimura, Puluhan Sketsa indah dari Sugya, dan beberapa rekaman Video dari Ritsu berhasil mereka kantongi sore ini.

Hayami dan Chiba yang sudah menghabiskan minumanya pun meneruskan perjalanan pulang mereka, namun keduanya harus berpisah di tiga blok selanjutnya, karena rumah mereka berdua berlainan arah. Baik Chiba maupun Hayami sedikit demi sedikit makin mengagumi satu sama lain. Perasan kagum dan saling menghormati itu, makin lama berubah menjadi perasaan suka. Namun, untuk mengungkapkannya, masing-masing masih jauh dari kata siap. Jalan yang akan mereka tempuh masih panjang. Namun, Semuanya siap untuk mendukung mereka berdua dari belakang.

Regu pengintai pun juga saling berpisah, untuk pulang kerumah masing-masing.

Malamnya, Okajima sedang asyik melihat hasil fotonya dalam pengintaian tadi sore. Tiba-tiba handphonenya bergetar. Ada telpon dari Chiba. Pemuda mesum ini langsung mengangkatnya

"Halo, ada apa Chiba? Tumben malam-malam menelponku" Okajima kaget karena tidak biasanya Chiba menelponnya

"Halo Okajima, maaf menganggumu malam-malam. Aku mau bicara sebentar.."

"Langsung saja, ada apa memangnya?"

"Aku baru saja browsing di internet. Ternyata lensa Tele kameramu yang kamu bawa hari ini harganya cukup mahal juga ya, mencapai puluhan ribu yen.."

"Iya, benar sekali.. Cukup mahal.. memangnya kenapa?"

"Hmm, sayang sekali kalau lensa itu sampai pecah atau rusak karena terkena peluru BB dari senapanku" chiba berbicara dengan nada mengancam

"Heeeeee?"

"Apalagi, hari ini lensa itu kamu gunakan untuk mengintaiku ketika sedang berduaan dengan hayami.. Sepertinya aku tidak bisa diam saja membirakannya.."

"Hee...? kamu tahu kalau kami membuntuti mu?"

"Jangan remehkan mataku... Kamu bersembunyi di minimarket 2 blok dari posisiku kan..."

"O..oke Chiba.. m...maaafkan aku plissss...A..Aku kabulkan apapun permintaanmu, tapi jangan rusak kameraku ya..?"

"Dengan satu syarat.."

"A..apa?"

"Aku minta semua foto Rinka. kirimkan ke emailku dalam waktu 10 menit!"

"Ha? Untuk apa..?"

"Sudah jangan banyak tanya, aku juga sudah minta bantuan Ritsu untuk mencari foto-foto memalukanmu di komputermu. Dan semuanya sudah ada ditanganku. Mau aku upload di FB?"

"AMPUNNNNNN! Semua Foto Hayami akan segera hamba kirimkaaan...!" Okajima benar-benar tidak berkutik dengan ancaman Chiba.

Chiba pun segera menutup teleponya, dan tersenyum dengan puas menunggu foto-foto gadis yang ia sukai itu dikirim. Ia pun kemudian bergumam sendiri.

"Jangan meremehkan 'Tokoh Utama Game Eroge'...!"

...

 **NEXT CHAPTER**

 **CHAPTER 3 : Surat Izin**

 **Yoooo.. Terimakasih kepada para pembaca sekalian..! Jangan bosan menunggu update ya... Ditunggu kritik dan sarannya di halaman Review...** **:)**


	4. CHAPTER 3 - Surat Izin

**CHAPTER 3**

 **Surat Izin**

 **Sekitar Delapan Bulan Setelah Hari Kelulusan**

Sudah delapan bulan berlalu sejak Chiba, Hayami, Fuwa, Yada, Hara, Okajima, Kimura, dan Sugaya mulai bersekolah di SMA 5 ini. Kedelapan siswa eks kelas 3E tersebut terpisah dalam tiga kelas. Sugaya, Hara, dan Okajima berada di kelas C. Fuwa, Kimura, dan Yada di kelas B, kemudian Chiba dan Hayami berada di kelas A. Duo Sniper ini memperoleh nilai yang cukup tinggi ketika ujian penerimaan kemarin. Dan Karena rangking mereka berdua ada di posisi yang dekat, mereka mendapat kesempatan untuk berada dalam satu kelas.

Seperti janji mereka berdua saat hari valentine di kelas 3E dulu, Duo Sniper ini selalu menjaga hubungan pertemanan mereka dengan baik. Sehari-hari, mereka berdua selalu tampak akrab dan terlihat berduaan. Berangkat sekolah selalu bersama, kadang makan siang berduaan, saling membantu ketika belajar kelompok, dan selalu satu kelompok ketika ada tugas kelompok. Keakraban mereka ini tentu saja menjadi bahan perbincangan hangat bagi teman-teman barunya di kelas A tersebut. Dan Tentu saja, Kawan-kawan eks kelas E dulu juga tidak bosan-bosannya menggoda mereka karena kedekatan mereka itu.

Anak-anak baru di kelas A cukup mendukung hubungan mereka berdua, layaknya teman-teman eks kelas 3E di kelas sebelah. Dan mereka sering sekali menggoda pasangan ini katika keduanya sedang bersama. Namun, baik Chiba dan Hayami seakan kebal dengan tingkah usil kawan-kawannya tersebut, dan ketika ada yang menanyakan perihal kedekatan mereka itu, keduanya selalu menjawab dengan jawaban yang hampir sama. "Jangan salah sangka, kami cuman berteman biasa!" Sifat mereka yang tidak bisa jujur pada diri sendiri memang masih melekat dengan kuat.

Suatu hari dihari Jum'at yang dingin, kala itu jam menunjukkan pukul 05.00. Hayami rinka, si Tsundere Sniper sudah bangun dari tidurnya. Semalam ia tidur lebih cepat dari biasannya. Jadi, pagi ini ia bangun terlalu pagi. Hayami langsung menuju kamar mandi untuk menggosok gigi, dan mempersiapkan segala keperluannya untuk sekolah. Di bawah, terdengar ibunya sedang memasak untuk sarapan mereka sekeluarga. Setelah mandi, ia pun berganti dengan pakaian seragam sekolahnya. Kemudian, ia turun untuk makan pagi bersama keluarganya. Hari itu ayahnya berangkat duluan karena ada meeting mendadak pagi ini, dan adiknya juga buru-buru berangkat karena ada latihan klub sepak bola pagi. Hayami masih punya banyak waktu sebelum berangkat, jadi dia membantu ibunya membereskan sarapan.

Setelah ia selesai membantu ibunya, ia naik kembali ke kamarnya untuk mengambil barang-barangnya. Namun, ia menyempatkan diri untuk mengecek pesan masuk di smartphonenya terlebih dahulu. Ada beberapa pesan yang belum dibaca, yaitu pesan dari beberapa teman kelasnya yang menanyakan tugas, kemudian dari grup chat anak-anak eks kelas 3E. Grup chat yang berisi 27 orang dan satu program AI ini selalu ramai tiap hari. Anak-anak eks 3E ini tidak mau kehilangkan kabar satu sama lain, dan tetap menjaga persahabatan mereka sampai detik ini. Hayami cukup senang dengan adanya grup chat ini. Baginya, teman-temannya di kelas 3E dulu adalah teman yang tidak akan terlupakan seumur hidup.

Hayami pun menyempatkan untuk membalas chat-chat tersebut, sembari melihat Update status di Timeline nya. Kebanyakan teman-temannya mengeluh di Timeline tentang cuaca yang dingin, ada yang kelupaan mengerjakan PR, bahkan ada yang baru saja bangun. Dan diantara semua status tersebut, ada satu status yang menarik perhatian dirinya, yaitu status milik teman baiknya, Chiba Ryunosuke. Ia cukup tertarik karena Chiba bukan lah tipe orang yang sering mengupdate status nya di media sosial. Dan bila Chiba sampai menulis sesuatu, biasanya ada satu hal yang sangat penting. Dalam Statusnya, Chiba menulis emoticon sakit (sick). Dan emoticon tersebut ditulis sekitar sepuluh kali, tanpa kata-kata tambahan. Penasaran dengan status tersebut, Hayami pun Menulis chat ke rekannya tersebut

Hayami : Tidak biasanya sepagi ini kamu update status... Kamu kenapa?

Chiba : Ah, Rin.. Aku sedang demam.. Sepertinnya hari tidak bisa masuk sekolah...

Hayami : Minum obat atau segera pergi ke dokter sana!

Chiba : Aaaa.. Sepertinya tidak bisa..

Hayami : Kenapa?

Chiba : Obat turun panas dirumahku habis, dan sepertinnya aku juga tidak kuat kalau harus keluar rumah...

Hayami : Ibumu dirumah kan? Cepat beri tahu beliau sana...

Chiba : Masalahnya itu... Aku sedang dirumah sendiri..

Hayami : Apa? Ibumu memangnya kemana?

Chiba : Kebetulan, Ayah ku sedang liburan bersama kantornya, dan beliau mengajak ibu dan adikku. Mereka baru berangkat kemarin siang, dan baru pulang hari Senin...

Raut muka Hayami berubah menjadi cemas

Hayami : Kamu sekarang tunggu disana, aku segera kesitu!

Chiba : Eh...? tunggu Rin, kamu tidak perlu repot-repot...

Chiba : Rinka...

Chiba : Halo Rinkaa..

Hayami tidak membalas chat tersebut, dan langsung ke bawah menemui ibunya.

"Ibu, maaf, aku boleh minta bekal makan satu porsi lagi?" kata Hayami

"Tentu saja sayang, ibu membuat banyak lauk hari ini.. ada apa?" tanya ibunya sambil menyiapkan satu kotak makan lagi.

"Dan satu lagi bu, maaf, tapi tolong izinkan aku membolos sekolah khusus hari ini..." kata Hayami dengan wajah memohon.

"Apa? Kamu memangnya mau kemana?" Ibunya bertanya dengan nada bingung

"Chiba Kun sakit, dan sedang sendirian dirumahnya, Ibu, ayah, dan adiknya sedang pergi liburan, dia tidak kuat untuk keluar sendiri membeli obat atau ke dokter. Aku harus bantu dia bu..." Kata Hayami memohon lagi

"Yaampun, kasihan Chiba kun, yasudah, ibu izinkan, tapi kamu jangan lupa kabari temanmu untuk mengizinkan kamu dan Chiba kun ke pihak sekolah ya? Sekalian, bawa obat penurun panas di lemari p3k itu!" kata ibunya sambil menunjuk lemari p3k di sudut ruangan dapur.

"Terimakasih bu.. Kalau begitu aku mau ambil barang-barang dulu.." Kata Hayami sambil mengambil obat turun panas, termometer, dan kain kompres.

Ibu Hayami cukup mengenal Chiba. Beberapa kali anak berponi itu mengunjungi rumah Hayami, untuk belajar bersama. Ibu Hayami tahu kalau Chiba anak yang baik, sehingga mengijinkan anaknya untuk berteman dekat dengannya. Jadi, permohonan Hayami untuk tidak masuk sekolah dan merawat Chiba hari ini dapat beliau kabulkan dengan mudah. Ia senang anaknya yang sedikit pemalu ini bisa bersikap baik dan membantu temannya yang sedang kesulitan.

Setelah bekal makanan disiapkan oleh ibunya, Hayami pun berlari ke kamarnya lagi untuk berganti baju. Ia kemudian memasukkan bekal makanan dan obat-obatan itu, kemudian beberapa cemilan kecil. Selanjutnya ia mengirim pesan chat kepada ketua kelasnya untuk memohon izin atas dirinya dan Chiba, sambil menjelaskan situasinya.

Hayami : Ketua kelas, selamat pagi... Aku mau minta tolong

Ketua kelas : Tentu saja Hayami san, ada apa?

Hayami : Hari ini Chiba kun tidak dapat masuk ke sekolah. Ia sakit demam. Jadi tolong izinkan ke guru piket hari ini. Surat izin akan dibawa besok..

Ketua Kelas : Baiklah, nanti aku sampaikan ke Guru piket.

Hayami : Dan satu hal lagi...

Ketua Kelas : Ada apa Hayami san? Katakan saja..

Hayami : Aku juga tidak dapat masuk sekolah.. tolong izinkan aku sekalian..

Ketua Kelas : Alasannya?

Hayami : hmm...

Ketua Kelas : ?

Hayami : Jangan salah sangka atau berpikir yang tidak-tidak ya, sebenarnya Chiba Kun sedang ditinggal dirumah sendiri oleh orang tuanya. Aku mau membantunya pergi ke dokter..

Ketua kelas : Ohhhhhhhhhhhhh... Aku mengerti... Aku mengerti... (emot blushing) (emot tersenyum)

Hayami : Tolong jangan berpikir yang tidak-tidak... Tolong...

Ketua Kelas : Ah, santai saja Hayami san... nanti aku sampaikan ke guru piket, dan jangan lupa besok bawa surat izin kalian berdua ya...

Hayami : Aku mengerti.. Terimakasih ketua..

Ketua Kelas : Sama-sama, salam untuk Chiba kun, "semoga cepat sembuh"...

Hayami : Nanti aku salam kan..

Ketua kelas : (emot blushing) (emot blushing) (emot blushing)

Hayami : STOP

Ketua kelas di kelas Hayami memang gadis yang cukup jahil. Namun, ia selalu mengerjakan tugasnya dengan baik, dan dapat dipercaya oleh teman-temannya. Hanya saja, dengan kejadian ini, Hayami bisa menebak kalau nantinya akan ada gosip baru lagi antara dirinya dengan Chiba. Namun, membantu Chiba yang sedang kesusahan adalah prioritas Hayami yang nomor satu. Semua gosip miring itu berusaha ia lupakan. Hayami kemudian segera turun ke bawah untuk berpamitan dengan ibunya.

"Aku berangkat bu,...!" Seru Hayami sambi mencium tangan ibunya

"Hati-hati sayang... salam untuk nak Chiba kun... Dan kalau demamnya tidak turun, antarkan dia ke dokter ya?"

"Aku mengerti bu.. " Kata Hayami sambil menutup pintu rumahnya.

Ia pun kemudian mengirimkan chat ke Chiba

Hayami : Tunggu sebentar, aku dalam perjalanan menuju rumahmu!

Chiba : Rin, tidak usah repot-repot...

Hayami : Sudah! Kamu menurut saja! (emot marah)

Chiba : aaaa... oke,,,

Hayami berlari-lari kecil karena ia ingin segera sampai ke rumah Chiba. Dia benar-benar mencemaskan keadaan rekannya tersebut. Memang dari luar Hayami terlihat sebagai seorang gadis yang pendiam dan jarang bercanda, namun jauh di hatinya, ia adalah gadis yang sangat peduli dengan keadaan teman-temannya. Apalagi dengan Chiba, rekannya inilah satu-satunya Pria yang paling bisa dia ajak berbicara secara terbuka. Karena mereka berdua punya sifat yang mirip.

Sekitar limabelas menit, Hayami sudah sampai ke rumah Chiba. Cukup cepat Hayami berlari, sehingga waktu tempuh menuju rumah Chiba yang biasanya dapat dicapai dalam dua puluh lima menit berjalan dapat dicapai dalam waktu setengahnya saja. Stamina anak-anak eks kelas 3E memang berbeda, karena dulu selama satu tahun penuh mereka dilatih untuk memaksimalkan kekuatan fisik masing-masing dalam menghadapi guru 'superhuman' mereka tersebut. Hayami pun segera menelfon Chiba untuk memberitahukan kalau dia sudah sampai di depan rumahnya.

"tuuut..."

"Halo, Rin.." terdengar suara lemas Chiba di balik telpon.

"Aku sudah berada di depan rumah mu. Kamu kuat membuka pintu tidak? Kalau tidak aku akan memanjat pohon untuk sampai ke kamarmu!" kata Hayami dengan cemas

"Waa, tunggu Rin, akan kubukakan pintu saja..."

Telfon dimatikan dan terdengar Chiba turun untuk membukakan pintu.

Cekrek! Pintu dibuka. Dan di dalam muncul Chiba yang bentuk nya agak tidak karuan karena demam tingginya.

"Rinka, kenapa kamu repot repot datang kemari?" Kata Chiba sambil mempersilahkan Hayami masuk.

"Jangan salah paham, aku cuma tidak mau sampai orang tua mu mencemaskanmu..! Ayo kuantar kamu ke kamarmu lagi..!" Hayami pun permisi masuk ke rumah Chiba

"Maaf ya hayami.. aku merepotkan mu lagi.."

"Sudah tidak perlu minta maaf, ayo segera kembali ke kamarmu.."

Chiba pun berjalan dengan sedikit sempoyongan karenan demam nya itu. Melihat keadaan rekannya itu, hayami dengan sigap merangkulnya, dan membantunya berjalan sampai ke kamarnya lagi. Chiba pun menurut saja kepada partnernya itu, dengan mukanya yang memerah karena malu, dan tentu saja karena demam itu. Dalam hati, Chiba sangat senang bisa didatangi oleh gadis yang selama ini sangat dekat dengannya itu.

Setelah itu, Mereka berdua sampai di kamar Chiba. Hayami langsung menyuruh Chiba untuk tidur dan menyelimutinya. Kemudian gadis itu mengecek suhu tubuh Chiba dengan termometer. Hasilnya? 38,8 derajat celcius. Tampaknya demam Chiba cukup parah.

"Yaampun, demam mu tinggi sekali.. kenapa kamu bisa sampai demam seperti ini?"

"Kemarin sepulang sekolah aku kehujanan. Kemudian semalam aku lembur main game, dan tidur lupa memakai selimut... Ceroboh sekali aku.."

"Huh! Kenapa disaat orang tuamu tidak ada kamu malah seenaknya sendiri? Sekarang tahu rasa kan..?

"Iya, aku menyesal.. Maaf ya Rin.."

"Tidak perlu minta maaf padaku... Cukup jangan kamu ulangi saja kecerobohan mu itu..! Oh ya, kamu belum sarapan kan?"

"Belum.."

Hayami kemudian membuka bekal makanan buatan ibunya tadi, sebotol termos berisi teh panas, dan obat-obatan yang dibawanya dari rumah tadi.

"Aku membawakan bekal makanan ini dari ibuku. Setelah makan nanti, minumlah obat ini.. ! " kata Hayami sambil menyodorkan obat dan kotak makan itu.

"Yaampun, terimakasih Rin, maaf aku bener-bener merepotkanmu.." Chiba hendak bangun dari tidurnya, tapi tampaknya ia terlalu lemah.

Muka Hayami ikut-ikutan memerah. Ia merasa kasihan melihat Chiba yang sedang lemah dan tidak kuat untuk bersandar di bersandar di bed itu. Dengan malu-malu Hayami memutuskan untuk membantunya makan.

"Kamu bersandar di bed saja, aku.. akan ... akan menyuapi mu.. "

Dengan perlahan Hayami membantu Chiba bersandar di bednya.

"Jangan berpikir macam-macam ya! Aku melakukan ini hanya karena kasihan padamu... !" Lanjut Hayami dengan style tsunderenya yang khas.

Muka Chiba tambah memerah, namun ia cuman bisa diam saja dan menurut pada gadis itu. Hayami pun sampai di titik ini juga sangat tersipu malu, tetapi ia lebih mementingkan untuk membantu rekannya tersebut. Hayami mulai menyuapi Chiba sedikit demi sedikit. Nampaknya, masakan buatan ibunya Hayami cocok di lidah Chiba. Makanan yang enak, ditambah disuapi oleh orang yang disukai, makin menambah kenikmatan makanan itu. Chiba pun tersenyum.

"Kenapa tersenyum?" tanya Hayami sambil menaikkan alis

"Masakan ibu mu memang enak sekali Rin, aku selalu suka.. "

Chiba memang sering bertukar lauk dengan Hayami di sekolah. Ia tahu betul kalau ibu Hayami sangat pintar memasak

"Tentu saja, jadi kamu harus menghabiskannya.. Oh ya, ibuku menitipkan salam untukmu.. 'semoga cepat sembuh' katanya!"

"Salamkan balik untuk beliau, 'terimakasih untuk semuanya ya' " Kata Chiba sambil mengunyah makananya.

Selama Hayami menyuapi Chiba, ia memalingkan pandanganya dari anak lelaki itu. Ia merasa malu dan canggung untuk bertatapan, tentu saja karena sifat tsunderenya tersebut. Duo Sniper ini memang sering berduaan ataupun pergi berkencan. Namun, menyuapi Chiba seperti ini baru pertama kali ini Hayami lakukan, dan hal ini benar-benar membutnya gemetaran.

Akan tetapi, dalam hati Hayami, ia benar-benar senang sanggup membantu anak lelaki yang perlahan mulai mengisi kekosongan di hatinya itu. Sementara bagi Chiba, ia sangat bahagia dan merasa beruntung bisa mendapatkan 'servis' dari gadis yang makin lama makin ia sukai itu.

Setelah suapan demi suapan akhirnya Chiba bisa memakan bekal itu sampai habis. Kemudian Hayami segera memberikan teh dan obat penurun panas yang dibawanya tadi. Chiba segera meminumnya.

"Oke, sekarang kamu harus tidur.. Tapi tunggu sebantar, aku akan membuatkan kompresan dulu, pinjam dapurnya ya.. !" kata Hayami sambil keluar dari kamar Chiba.

"Tentu saja Rin, Pakailah sesukamu.. " Chiba membenarkan posisi selimutnya.

Di dapur, Hayami mengisi air dalam sebuah baskom kecil, kemudian merendam sebuah handuk kompresan yang dia bawa dari rumah tadi. Setelah mendapat apa yang dibutuhkan, ia kembali ke kamar Chiba.

Didalam kamar, Chiba masih terbangun, memainkan smartphone nya.

"Kenapa kamu malah bermain Handphone? Istirahatlah..." kata Hayami sambil meletakkan baskom kompres di meja belajar Chiba

"Aku mau mengabari ketua kelas kalau aku tidak bisa masuk sekolah, dan juga sekalian mengizinkanmu untuk jam pertama dan kedua ini.." kata Chiba sambil mengetik di smartphonenya

"Tidak perlu, aku sudah mengirim pesan ke ketua kelas tadi.. aku sudah mengizinkan kita berdua karena tidak bisa masuk hari ini!... Oh ya, ketua kelas juga memberikan salam padamu, 'semoga cepat sembuh..' " kata Hayami sambil menyiapkan kompresannya.

"Apa? Kenapa kamu juga ikut tidak masuk? Kan kamu masih bisa menyusul jam ke tiga nanti Rin.."

"Aku mau menjagamu seharian disini! Kalau nanti setelah kamu minum obat demamnya tidak turun, aku bawa kamu ke rumah sakit!"

"Ehm,, tidak perlu repot-repot seperti itu.. Rinka"

"Jangan salah sangka, Ryuunosuke... aku tidak merasa kerepotan kok. Kalau aku yang ada diposisimu, kamu pasti akan melakukan hal yang sama kan?" kata Hayami sambil mengangkat kompresan dari dalam baskom.

"Yasudah kalau begitu sekali lagi terimakasih ya.. " kata Chiba dengan muka yang makin memerah.

"Sudah tidak perlu berterimakasih.. Maaf aku buka poni mu ya.. Ryuu!" Hayami beranjak mendekat ke sisi bed Chiba, hendak memasangkan kompresan yang ia siapkan barusan

Jantung Hayami kembali berdebar dengan kencang. Ia harus membuka poni rekannya tersebut, dan yang menantinya dibalik poni itu adalah sepasang mata yang selalu bisa membuat Hayami takjub dan tersihir. Dengan sedikit gemetaran, Hayami membuka poni Chiba untuk memasangkan kompresan itu ke dahi Chiba.

Poni itu terbuka, dan terlihatlah mata Chiba yang berwarna cokelat kemerahan tersebut. Pandangan mata mereka berdua saling bertemu. Hayami terpana melihatnya. Selama ini baru dua kali ini hayami melihat mata chiba secara seutuhnya. Pandangan mata itu begitu indah bagi Hayami. ia benar-benar suka pada tatapan mata Chiba, yang seakan mengandung sihir tersebut.

Baik Hayami maupun Chiba masih saling terpaku dan memandang satu sama lain. Sampai tiba-tiba Hayami memecah keheningan dengan berkata

"Indah sekali..."

Chiba pun bingung dengan perkataan itu, "A.. anu, apanya yang indah?"

Muka Hayami tambah memerah, dan dia segera menempelkan kompres ke dahi Chiba, kemudian mengembalikan poninya ke posisi semula.

"A... a... aaa... aku cuma salah ngomong tadi, tidak usah dipikirkan!" kata Hayami dengan terbata bata. Mukanya sudah sangat mirip dengan kulit tomat yang baru saja matang.

Chiba pun kembali menarik selimutnya dan memposisikan dirinya untuk tidur

"Oke, sekarang kamu harus tidur. Beristirahatlah. Aku pinjam novelmu itu ya, sambil menunggu demam mu turun..!" kata Hayami sambil menunjuk beberapa novel yang ada di rak buku Chiba

"Silahkan,,, anggap saja rumah sendiri.. Kalau mau makanan kecil, carilah di kulkas sana.." kata Chiba sambil bersiap tidur

"Sudah kamu jangan mencemaskanku. Aku sudah bawa makanan kecil sendiri.. Santai saja.. "

"Yasudah... selamat tidur, Rin..."

"S..Selamat tidur.."

Chiba pun tertidur dengan pulas setelah itu. Hayami duduk di depan meja belajar Chiba untuk membaca novel. Akan tetapi, ia tidak bisa fokus karena masih mengingat tatapan mata Chiba tadi. Sejak pertama kali melihatnya, ia sudah terpesona dengan mata Chiba yang tajam itu. Walaupun Chiba kurang bangga dengan pandangan matanya itu, tapi Hayami diam-diam sangat menyukainya. Masih segar dalam ingatannya, ketika ia meminta Chiba untuk menunjukkan kedua matanya padanya untuk pertama kali.

Ia mengingat bagaimana, dirinya terpana dengan betapa tajamnya dan dan indahnya mata Chiba itu. Seolah tatapan mata itu menyihir Hayami agar dirinya jatuh ke pelukan bocah berponi panjang tersebut. Namun, bukan hanya pandangan matanya saja yang membuat gadis tsundere ini mulai tergila-gila dengan rekannya itu. Ia selalu merasa sangat nyaman apabila bersama Chiba. Karena dengan anak lelaki itu dia bisa jujur, berbicara dengan apa adanya. Ia tidak pernah bisa sedekat itu pada anak lelaki lain. Dan perasaan macam ini baru ia rasakan pertama kali ini.

Sekitar dua jam berlalu. Hayami masih membaca novel, walaupun sudah mulai terkantuk kantuk. Kebetulan novel yang dipijamnya dari Chiba itu belum pernah dia baca, dan cukup menarik. Hayami cukup terlarut dalam cerita novel tersebut, dan enggan dikalahkan oleh rasa kantuk yang secara gigih membuatnya terus menguap itu.

Namun, dirinya kemudian teralihkan karena tiba-tiba Chiba mulai menggigau

"emm..."

"emmm, Rinka..."

Chiba menyebut nama rinka di dalam mimpinya. Rinka yang sedang membaca novel tersebut sontak kaget dan melihat ke arah Chiba. Mukanya memerah.

"iya, Rinka.."

"aku menyukaimu..."

"menyukaimu..."

Muka Hayami makin memerah mendengar kata-kata Chiba dalam mimpinya tersebut. Apa yang dimimpikan oleh Chiba? Kenapa dia bisa berkata seperti itu? Kenapa nama Hayami bisa disebut? Berbagai macam pertanyaan memenuhi kepala Hayami, dan dia jadi tidak fokus lagi membaca novel tersebut.

Hayami pun menggeleng-geleng kan kepalanya. Disatu sisi ia senang dengan apa yang diucapkan Chiba barusan. Namun disisi tsunderenya, hal itu membuatnya malu sekali.

Namun Hayami masih ingat dengan tugasnya, yaitu mengawasi Chiba. Gadis itu berniat untuk mengganti kompresan Chiba, karena tampaknya, kain kompresan tersebut sudah kering. Ia harus membuka poni rekannya itu lagi untuk mengambil kain kompresannya itu. Jantung Haymi kembali berdetak dengan kencang. Kini ia melihat wajah Chiba yang sedang terlelap.

"ketika tertidur mukanya terlihat lebih manis..." pikir Hayami dalam hati kecilnya.

Kemudian ia cepat cepat mengganti kompresnya, sambil mengecek suhu tubuh Chiba. dan ternyata, suhunya sudah mulai turun. Hayami pun tersenyum dengan lega.

Setelah mengganti kompresan itu, Hayami melanjutkan membaca novelnya. Namun ia pindah posisi ke samping bed Chiba. ia duduk diatas karpet sambil bersandar di bed. Sambil memakan makanan kecil yang ia bawa tadi, Hayami meneruskan membaca novelnya.

Namun, setelah beberapa saat berlalu kembali, kali ini tampaknya Hayami tidak dapat menahan kantuknya. Ia pun kemudian tertidur dengan posisi bersandar pada bed Chiba. kamar Chiba yang cukup nyaman dan bersih ini tampaknya membantunya untuk ketiduran lebih cepat.

Jam menunjukkan pukul 14.05. Hayami masih tertidur dengan pulas di samping bed. Kemudian, perlahan Chiba terbangun dari tidurnya. Ia melepaskan kompresan yang sudah kering di dahinya, lalu mengecek suhu tubuhnya. Ternyata suhu tubuhnya sudah berangsur normal, dan dia sudah merasa sangat baikan. Ia pun tersenyum dengan lega. Chiba pun menoleh ke meja belajarnya, mengira Hayami masih duduk di sana. Tetapi, ternyata Hayami sudah tidak disana. Ia baru sadar kalau Hayami ketiduran di samping bednya.

"Oalah.. dia malah ketiduran di sini.." Kata Chiba dalam hati

Chiba kemudian dengan pelan turun dari bednya. Ia tidak mau membangunkan Hayami yang tampak sangat pulas tidurnya itu. Chiba duduk bersila tepat di samping rekannya itu. Ia memperhatikannya dengan seksama. Rambut berwarna senjanya yang halus, kulitnya yang putih, dan bibirnya yang merona, membuat chiba terpaku selama beberapa saat. Ia seakan tidak bosan-bosan memandanginya.

"Kamu ini memang manis sekali Rin..." bisik Chiba pelan.

"Aku senang sekali hari ini kau mau merawatku sampai aku baikan.." tambahnya lagi.

Kemudian, tanpa menyia-nyiakan kesempatan, Chiba mengambil smartphonenya, dan mulai mengambil beberapa foto Hayami saat tertidur. Tidak lupa pula Chiba berselfie di dekat Hayami. Kapan lagi dia dapat kesempatan seperti ini... diam-diam Chiba jahil juga. Ia berencana menyimpan foto ini dengan sebaik-baiknya.

Chiba pun merasa lapar, dan dia memutuskan untuk memasak sesuatu untuk mereka berdua. Sebelum melangkah ke dapur, Chiba menyelimuti Hayami dulu agar ia tidak kedinginan. Kemudian Chiba pun berganti pakaian dengan baju yang lebih hangat. Ia tidak ingin kena demam lagi, sebab ia jadi demam seperti ini karena semalam lupa memakai selimut dan berganti baju yang hangat.

Di dapur, masih banyak bahan makanan yang bisa dimasak. Namun, Chiba memutuskan untuk membuat masakan yang simpel saja, yaitu nasi goreng. Memasak juga salah satu keahlian Chiba selain menembak dan bermain shogi. Sudah dari kecil ia sering membantu ibunya memasak. Ia juga selalu minta diajari memasak saat di dapur. Sampai saat ini Chiba sering memasak sendiri apabila ia ditinggal pergi oleh orang tuanya.

Sekitar lima belas menit, dua porsi nasi goreng sudah jadi, ia kemudian membawanya ke kamar. Di kamar, Hayami masih tertidur cukup pulas. Chiba tidak tega untuk membangunkannya. Ia kemudian meletakkan nasi goreng milik Hayami di meja belajar, dan Chiba pun makan duluan. Ia makan dengan lahap, setelah benar-benar sembuh dari demam nya.

Ketika Chiba sedang makan, tiba-tiba giliran Hayami yang menggigau. Chiba pun menghentikan makannya dan berniat untuk membangunkan Hayami.

"Aaahh.."

"Ryu.."

Chiba kaget karena namanya disebut dalam mimpinya.

"Ryuuu..no..."

"aku suka..."

"aku suka kamu..."

"uuhhh"

Muka Chiba kembali memerah, lebih merah dai saat dia demam tadi. Selain melihat Hayami yang sangat imut ketika tertidur, ia juga kaget dengan kata-kata yang diucapkan dalam mimpinya tersebut. Ia menggaruk-garuk kepalannya karena salah tingkah. Ada yang bilang kalau kata-kata yang dikeluarkan oleh orang yang menggigau adalah kejujuran. Chiba hanya bisa menelan ludahnya melihat Hayami yang mengeluarkan kata-kata yang cukup dinantinya itu.

Namun karena rasa lapar cukup menguasai Chiba, ia kemudian memutuskan untuk meneruskan makan siangnya. Ia makan dengan sangat lahap.

Sekitar limabelas menit, Chiba selesai makan. Ia pun turun untuk mencuci piringnya di dapur dan mencari minum. Setelah selesai mencuci piring, ia bergegas kembali ke kamarnya, dan di kamar, ia mendapati Hayami ternyata sudah terbangun, walau kelihatannya masih setengah saja terbangunnya.

"Rinka.." Chiba memanggilnya

"uum,, ryuu.. aku ketiduran ya..? maaf.." kata Hayami sambil mengucek matanya

"tidak apa-apa, oya. Terimakasih banyak ya, aku sudah sembuh.." kata Chiba sambil duduk bersila disamping Hayami

"benarkah? Syukurlah kalau begitu... Coba aku cek dulu ya" kata Hayami sambil tersenyum.

Hayami pun memastikan lagi dengan mengukur suhu tubuh Chiba dengan teremometer. Dan ternyata benar, demamnya sudah hilang

"Oya Rin, kamu sudah lapar kan? Makanlah dulu, aku sudah membuatkanmu makan siang, sepertinya belum begitu dingin.." kata Chiba sambil mengambilkan sepiring nasi goreng yang ia taruh di meja itu.

"yaampun, kenapa kamu malah repot-repot begitu? Makasih... " Hayami tersenyum sambil mengulurkan tangannya untuk mengambil makanannya itu.

Namun, Chiba malah menjauhkan piring itu dari jangkauan tangan Hayami.

"Aaa. Kamu tadi sudah menyuapi aku.. sekarang gantian ya... " kata Chiba sedikit menggoda

"a...a...aaa... apa kau bilang ? kenapa harus begitu?" muka Hayami kembali memerah

"Sudah pasrah saja Rin, anggap saja ini hutang budi ku... " Chiba pun mulai menyendok nasi goreng tersebut, dan mengarahkannya ke mulut Hayami.

"aaaa.. " kata Chiba

Gadis itu pun hanya bisa diam dan menuruti Chiba. Ia membuka mulutnya dan memakan nasi goreng itu dengan wajah yang memerah tidak karuan.

"Bagaimana? Enak kah?"

"E..Enak.. ini buatanmu sendiri? " tanya Hayami

"Tentu saja.. " kata Chiba sambil tersenyum

"A..aku sudah dengar kalau kamu bisa memasak. Tapi ini pertama kalinya aku merasakan masakanmu.."

"kamu menyukainya? " tanya Chiba sambil kembali menyodorkan suapan kedua

"Enak sekali.. "

" syukurlah kalau kamu suka.. " Chiba tersenyum

Lahapan demi lahapan, Hayami pun menghabiskan nasi goreng itu tanpa bersisa. Chiba kemudian menuangkan teh bekal tadi, dan memberikannya kepada Hayami. Mereka berdua pun kemudian ngemil dan minum teh, sambil berbincang bincang panjang lebar.

"Jadi, apa pendapatmu tentang kelas kita yang baru, Rin?

"Cukup menyenangkan... Teman-teman sangat baik.. Bagaimana kalau menurutmu?"

"Sama dengan pendapat mu.. sangat menyenangkan. Terlebih lagi, karena ada kamu di kelas.." kata Chiba dengan nada menggoda.

"M..memangnya, k..kenapa kalau ada aku?" Hayami mulai masuk ke perangkap godaan Chiba itu

"Yah, tentu saja bisa membuatku lebih bersemangat.. Melihat dirimu, aku bisa jadi lebih bersemangat Rin.."

"Ryuu, sudah cukup menggombalnya.."

"Ahahaha, aku serius.. "

"Huh! Dasar..!" Hayami memalingkan pandangannya dari Chiba dengan style tsunderenya.

Chiba tersenyum melihat rekannya itu tampak canggung karena ia goda terus dari tadi. Ketika sedang malu begini, wajah Hayami jadi terlihat makin manis, dan Chiba sangat menyukai itu.

"Oh iya, Ryuu, ada pelajaran yang tidak aku mengerti. Bisa kamu bantu aku sebentar?

"Oh, tentu saja.. Sekalian saja kita belajar bersama sekarang.."

Keduanya pun menghabiskan sore itu untuk belajar. Chiba mengajari Hayami pelajaran yang membutuhkan banyak perhitungan seperi Matematika dan Fisika, sedangkan Hayami gantian mengajarinya pelajaran yang banyak hafalanya seperti bahasa, dan Ilmu Sosial, dan Sejarah. Waktu berduan mereka sore ini mereka habiskan dengan baik, dan sedikit romantis.

Setelah sekian lama belajar, tak terasa jam sudah menunjukkan waktu pukul 17.55. langit mendung hari itu mulai berubah menjadi orange, dan Hayami yang sudah menghabiskan waktunya seharian di Rumah Chiba pun hendak pamit. Ia membereskan barang-barangnya dibantu oleh Chiba.

Setelah semua barangnya dibereskan, Hayami pamit untuk pulang. Chiba mengantarnya sampai ke pintu rumahnya

"Mau kuantar pulang rin? Ini sudah cukup sore lho.."

"Tidak perlu. Kamu segeralah mandi dan istirahat sana.."

"Kamu yakin? Aku sudah sembuh kok. Ayo kuantar saja.."

"Tidak perlu Ryuunosuke.. Aku bisa pulang sendiri.. oh ya, jangan lupa bawa sura izin mu ya besok..!"

"Hmm, baiklah kalau begitu.. "

"Yasudah, kalau begitu aku pulang dulu. Jangan tidur malam-malam, dan jangan lupa minum obat sekali lagi..!" kata hayami sambil beranjak mennggalkan Chiba.

"Tunggu Rinka!" Chiba sedikit berteriak, mencegah rekannya itu meninggalkanya. Hayami pun kemudian berbalik

"A..ada apa Ryuu?"

"Aku belum berterimakasih padamu.."

"Sudah tenang saja Ryuu, aku sama sekali tidak kerepotan kok"

Tiba-tiba, Kedua tangan chiba menggenggam tangan Hayami. Hayami yang menyaksikan kejadian itu, hanya bisa terdiam tanpa bisa menolak tangannya dipengang oleh rekannya tersebut.

"Terimakasi ya Rin, kamu benar-benar sangat membantuku hari ini. Aku berhutang padamu.."

"B..Baiklah R..Ryuu.. Senang bisa membantumu.. Kamu pasti akan melakukan hal yang sama kalau aku diposisimu kan?" Wajah Hayami memerah melihat rekannya itu berterimakasih dengan setulus hatinya.

"Iya tentu saja.. Salam juga untuk Ibumu ya, terimakasih sudah membawakanku bekal.."

"Iya,nanti aku sampaikan.."

"Hati-hati di perjalanan pulang ya, Rinka.."

"Tentu saja.. aku pulang dulu.. Ryuunosuke.."

Perlahan Chiba melepaskan genggaman tanganya itu, dan membiarkan Hayami pulang. Chiba melambaikan tanganya kepada rekannya itu, dan Hayami pun juga membalas lambaian tangannya itu. Chiba kemudian masuk ke rumahnya lagi, kemudian bersandar di belakang pintu. Mukanya benar-benar memerah. Selain karena ia baru saja menggengam tangan rekannya itu dengan erat, ia juga mengingat-ingat apa yang dikatakan Hayami ketika sedang menggigau tadi.

Sementara itu, Hayami yang berlari-lari kecil untuk pulang ke rumahnya itu, juga mengalami hal yang sama. Mukanya kembali memerah mengingat-ingat momen apa saja yang ia habiskan hari ini di rumah sahabatnya itu. Ia juga masih memikirkan perkataan Chiba yang tadi menggigau itu. Perasaanya campur aduk antara senang, bingung, dan malu.

Namun, satu hal yang jelas dirasakan oleh Hayami hari ini. Ia senang karena bisa membantu chiba sepenuhnya hari ini, dan ia juga lega karena Chiba telah sembuh dari sakitnya itu. Dan satu lagi, ia mulai sadar bahwa dirinya makin dekat dengan rekannya itu, dan tidak mau sampai kehilangannya. Perasan itu baru ia rasakan kali ini. Ia bertanya dalam hati. Apakah ini yang namanya perasaan suka?

...

 **NEXT CHAPTER**

 **CHAPTER 4 – Pandangan**

 **Terimakasih lagi kepada para pembaca, maaf update agak lama. Author Berterimakasih baaaanyak atas review dan tanggapannya dari pembaca sekalian. Bila pembaca sekalian menyukai fanfic ini, jangan lupa klik 'favorit' ya..hehehehe. Jangan bosan menunggu chapter-chapter selanjutnya ya, masih banyak kejutan yang tersimpan. Salam Sniper!**


	5. CHAPTER 4 - Pandangan

**CHAPTER 4**

 **Pandangan**

 **Dua Tahun sejak Hari Kelulusan**

Dua orang remaja Lelaki duduk di sebuah kursi yang terletak di atap gedung sekolah. Mereka baru saja selesai makan siang, namun waktu istirahat masih tersisa cukup lama. Salah satu dari remaja itu berusaha mengajak ngobrol. Namun, orang yang diajak ngobrol tersebut tampaknya tidak begitu fokus dalam percakapan itu.

"Oi, Chiba.."

.

"Kamu mendengarku tidak sih dari tadi?"

.

"Chiba Ryuunosuke!"

Kimura 'Justice', siswa tercepat dari kelas 3E dulu, berusaha berbicara kepada Chiba Ryuunosuke, sang sniper terbaik dari kelas 3E, yang saat ini sedang melamun tidak jelas. Ia terpaksa meniggikan suaranya karena temannya yang berponi panjang itu tidak segera menjawab panggilannya yang sudah cukup keras itu.

"Ya? Ya? Ada apa Kimura? Maaf aku melamun.." Chiba baru tersadar dari lamunannya itu.

"Huff... Pasti kamu sedang memikirkan Hayami san kan..." Kimura menaikkan alisnya, menebak apa yang ada di pikiran kawannya itu.

"Hmm.. Tidak kok.." ekspresi Chiba terlihat sangat tidak jujur.

"Ayolah Chiba, aku sudah mengenalmu cukup lama.. Tingkah lakumu itu sudah bisa kutebak dengan sangat mudah.."

"Kalau aku memang memikirkan Rinka, tidak masalah kan?" Chiba tampak sedikit frustasi mengetahui temannya itu tahu dengan apa yang dipikirkannya.

"Nah, akhirnya mengaku juga... Sebenarnya apa sih yang kamu cemaskan? Kalian masih bisa bertemu waktu jam istirahat kan?"

Tahun ini, Chiba, Hayami, dan seluruh anak-anak eks kelas 3E telah menginjakkan kakinya di kelas 2 SMA. Kali ini, Chiba harus rela berpisah kelas dengan Hayami, karena mereka berdua mengambil penjurusan yang berbeda, Chiba mengambil IPA, sedangkan Hayami mengambil IPS. Anak-anak eks kelas 3E yang bersekolah di SMA 5 ini pun juga harus rela terpisah ke beberapa kelas. Chiba dan Kimura di kelas 2 IPA A, Fuwa dan Yada di kelas 2 IPA B, Hayami di kelas 2 IPS A, Hara dan Sugaya di kelas 2 IPS B, Dan terakhir Okajima di kelas 2 IPS C.

Otomatis, waktu bagi Chiba dan Hayami untuk saling bertatap muka di sekolah cukup berkurang. Terlebih lagi, di kelas baru masing-masing, keduanya sekarang mendapat banyak teman baru. Disibukkan dengan komunitas dan kegiatan yang baru, membuat waktu mereka berduaan menjadi berkurang. Namun, mereka masih berusaha menyempatkan diri untuk bertemu, yaitu saat perjalanan berangkat maupun pulang sekolah.

"Fiuuuh" Chiba kembali menghela nafasnya. Kimura tahu betul kalau temannya itu memikirkan Hayami dengan keras.

"Sebenarnya apa yang kamu cemaskan Chiba? Ceritalah pada sahabatmu ini.." Kimura menawari jasa curhatnya kepada Chiba.

"Kamu kenal dengan Yamada? Dulu anak dari kelas 1D" Chiba pun mulai berbicara.

"Hoo, aku tahu. Si pembuat onar itu? Dia sekarang satu kelas dengan Hayami san kan? Apakah ada sesuatu?"

"Iya. Minggu kemarin dia menyatakan cintanya ke Hayami!"

Saat mendengar kalimat itu keluar dari mulut chiba, Kimura sedang meminum teh kotaknya. Ia cukup kaget mendengar hal itu, sampai teh yang ada di mulutnya disemburkan lagi keluar.

"BUUUFFFFFFTTTT! APA? SERIUS?"

"Makannya dengar dulu ceritaku baru minum!" Chiba menutupi bajunya takut terkena cipratan teh itu.

Mendapat banyak kenalan baru di kelas yang baru, selalu memiliki sisi positif dan negatif. Positifnya, pastilah mendapat banyak pengalaman dan cerita baru. Namun, disisi negatif, terutama bagi seorang remaja perempuan seperti Hayami, yang sifatnya pendiam namun memiliki wajah yang cukup cantik, perkenalan dengan teman baru dapat membawa sedikit masalah bagi dirinya. Salah satunya adalah, banyak anak laki-laki di kelas barunya yang jatuh hati pada gadis tsundere ini. Tidak dapat disangkal, Hayami adalah tipe gadis yang cukup pendiam, misterius, dan susah didekati. Namun sifat uniknya ini membuat banyak anak laki-laki tertarik dan ingin menyibak kemisteriusannya itu. Namun, sialnya, salah satu anak yang menyukainnya di kelas adalah Yamada, seorang bocah yang dikenal cukup bermasalah dan sering membuat onar. Walau SMA ini cukup favorit, selalu saja ada anak yang bermasalah dan hobi membuat onar.

"Jadi.. Apakah Hayami san menerimanya?" Kimura bertanya kepada Chiba dengan nada yang pelan.

"Tentu saja tidak... Kemarin Rinka bercerita denganku mengenai masalah ini dengan raut muka yang kesal. Dia menolaknya mentah-mentah.."

"Hoo. Baguslah kalau begitu. Jadi, apa masalahnya? Yang penting Yamada sudah ditolak kan?

"Masalahnya.. anak pembuat onar itu tidak kenal kata menyerah. Dia terus mengejar Rinka sampai detik ini, dan sepertinya Yamada mulai menjadi stalker.."

"Wah, cukup gawat juga kalau begitu.. Jadi, apa yang akan kamu lakukan?"

"Tentu saja aku akan berusaha melindungi Rinka. Tapi, karena berbeda kelas, aku jadi sulit untuk mengawasinya.."

"Hmm.. jadi itu yang membuatmu cemas... Kamu mencemaskan Hayami san ya?"

"Tentu saja..! Apakah itu aneh?" Muka Chiba sedikit memerah

"Tentu saja tidak.. Kalian kan sudah seperti sebuah senapan dan pelurunya. Saling melengkapi.. jadi ya, wajar lah.." kata Kimura sedikit menggoda Chiba.

"Yah, semoga saja tidak terjadi apa-apa.."

"Tenang saja, Hayami san kan cukup kuat, dia sudah tidak seperti dulu lagi.. tapi untuk jaga-jaga saja, kalau ada-apa, dan aku tahu sesuatu, akan kukabari..!" Kata Kimura sambil mengangkat jempolnya ke hadapan muka Chiba.

"Oke, kabari saja kalau ada apa-apa ya Kimura... Dan kalau sampai Yamada berbuat sesuatu pada Rinka, sepertinya aku harus turun tangan sendiri.."

"Hmm, Chiba, suaramu kenapa jadi seram seperti itu?" Kimura tidak menyangka Chiba bisa secemas dan semarah ini.

Bel pun berbunyi, dan kemudian dua remaja ini kembali ke kelas mereka untuk melanjutkan pelajaran. Sambil turun dari atap gedung sekolah, Chiba menatap kelas Hayami yang berada cukup jauh dari posisinya itu. Dengan pengelihatannya yang tajam itu, sekilas ia bisa melihat Hayami yang berambut orange dan cukup mencolok itu sedang membereskan bekal makannya untuk kembali mengikuti pelajaran. Chiba berharap Hayami baik-baik saja di kelas itu.

Kekhawatiran Chiba itu bukan tanpa sebab. Baru tiga minggu ini Hayami masuk di kelas 2 IPS A ini, Yamada sudah menyatakan cintanya kepada Hayami. Tentu saja, Hayami menolaknya dengan sopan. Namun, penolakannya ini tidak membuat anak badung itu menyerah. Ia berusaha menarik perhatian Hayami dengan memperlihatkan kekuatannya, dan kekuasaanya terhadap teman-teman di kelasnya. Yamada memang cukup ditakuti oleh anak-anak dikelas itu karena dia ahli mengintimidasi, dan sering sekali berkelahi. Namun, Hayami makin risih dengan anak itu, dan selalu mengacuhkan tiap aksi yang dilakukannya. Akan tetapi, Yamada yang keras kepala itu tidak pernah menyerah. Chiba tahu betul kalau anak badung itu pasti akan merencanakan sesuatu yang tidak menyenangkan pada Hayami. Entah kenapa Chiba memiliki firasat buruk.

.

* * *

.

Empat hari berlalu. Hari itu, Hayami dan tiga teman barunya barusan selesai belajar di sebuah toko es krim yang belum lama dibuka di kota itu. Saat itu jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 4 sore. Keempatnya bergegas membereskan alat tulis mereka, dan saling berpamitan untuk pulang. Empat gadis ini kemudian saling berpisah satu sama lain karena rumah mereka terletak di lokasi yang berbeda-beda. Dan kebetulan, rumah Hayami yang paling jauh. Hayami berjalan dengan santai sambil menikmati langit sore yang berwarna orange seperti rambutnya itu. Ia merasa senang karena bisa mengikuti pelajaran di SMA ini dengan baik, dan mendapat teman-teman yang cocok dengannya.

Namun, perjalanan pulangnya terganggu. Ketika Hayami sampai di sebuah gang yang cukup sepi, ia dihadang oleh tiga orang remaja Laki-laki. Dan, tentu saja, salah satu orang yang mencegatnya adalah Yamada. Sedangkan dua orang yang lainnya, ia tidak kenal. Sepertinya mereka teman Yamada dari sekolah lain, yang juga sama berandalannya.

"Hayami san.. Baru jam segini kenapa sudah mau pulang? Mau main dulu dengan kita?" Kata Yamada dengan wajah meremehkannya yang cukup membuat Hayami sebal

"Tidak, aku mau pulang!" Kata Hayami sambil berbalik, hendak mencari jalan pulang lain

Hanya saja, yang terjadi kemudian benar-benar diluar dugaan Hayami. Dari belakang rambut Hayami ditarik, dan kemudian kedua teman Yamada tersebut menahan kedua tangannya dan menariknya menuju sebuah gang buntu yang sepertinya jarang sekali dijamah. Hayami berusaha memberikan perlawanan, dengan memukul salah satu laki-laki itu. Pukulan Hayami cukup keras, dan membuatnya terjatuh. Namun, Yamada kemudian menampar Hayami dengan keras, membuat gadis itu kehilangan keseimbangan dan terjatuh di tong sampah sampai membuat isi tong itu keluar semua.

"KLONTANG!" Suara tong sampah yang tumpah memenuhi gang itu. Hayami yang terjatuh pun menjerit

"KYAAHH!" Jerit Hayami kesakitan.. Ia tersungkur ditanah, diantara tumpukan sampah di dalam tong itu.

"Hayami san.. kenapa kau kasar sekali?" Ejek Yamada dengan raut muka yang semakin meremehkan

Hayami tahu ia tidak akan menang melawan ketiga berandalan ini. Selain perbedaan postur tubuh dan kekuatan, Hayami juga tidak begitu mahir melakukan pertarungan jarak dekat, karena saat berada di kelas 3E dulu, ia lebih memfokuskan mengasah skill menembaknya. Mungkin kalau dirinya memiliki kemampuan seperti Hinata okano, ia bisa melawan sambil kabur dengan mudah. Gadis bermata hijau ini hanya bisa terdiam, dan berpikir dengan keras untuk bisa keluar dari situasi yang sangat membahayakan dirinya ini.

"Nah, kalau kamu bisa diam begitu, kan lebih baik Hayami san. Sekarang ayo kuajak kau karaoke di tempat langgananku!" Kata Yamada sambil hendak menarik Hayami yang saat itu masih terduduk di tanah.

Namun tiba-tiba, dari arah pintu masuk gang, terdengar suara bentakan yang keras, penuh dengan amarah.

.

"HENTIKAN!"

.

Hayami tidak begitu fokus memperhatikan orang yang berteriak itu. Namun, ia mengenal suara itu. Di hari-hari biasa, pemilik suara itu adalah orang yang terlihat lemah dan tidak percaya diri. Matanya tidak terlihat, karena tertutup oleh poninya. Sifatnya cukup pendiam, hanya bicara disaat perlu saja. Namun dibalik itu, pemilik suara ini adalah orang yang selalu serius dan akurat dalam pekerjaannya. Mata yang ia sembunyikan di balik poni nya itu juga memiliki sorot yang sangat tajam, menakutkan namun indah di saat yang sama. Dan yang terpenting, Orang ini juga lah yang selama ini selalu ada dan peduli terhadap dirinya. Hayami sangat menghormatinya. Mungkin saat ini perasaanya padanya lebih dari sekedar menghormati.

Chiba Ryuunosuke. Rekan Sniper Hayami itu sudah berdiri di mulut gang. Hayami seolah bisa melihat aura Chiba penuh dengan hawa kemarahan dan nafsu membunuh yang tinggi. Hanya dengan melihat saja Hayami tahu bahwa rekannya ini benar-benar sanggup untuk mencabut nyawa Yamada yang berdiri di depannya dengan angkuh dan meremehkan itu.

"OOO.. Ternyata si pendiam dari kelas IPA... Kenapa kamu bisa nyasar sampai sini? Mau main jadi pahlawan? Ahahahahahahahha! " Kata Yamada sambil berjalan ke arah Chiba

"Hentikan sekarang juga perbuatanmu itu, kemudian berlututlah minta maaf lah pada Hayami!" Kata Chiba sambil berjalan mendekat ke arah Yamada.

"Apa? Apa aku tidak salah dengar? Minta maaf untuk apa? "

"Kalau begitu akan kupaksa!"

Chiba dan Yamada langsung mengambil kuda-kuda untuk berkelahi. Dan tanpa aba aba, keduannya pun langsung saling memukul satu sama lain. Sama dengan Hayami, Chiba juga sebenarnya tidak begitu ahli dalam pertarungan jarak dekat. Namun, amarah dalam diri Chiba memberinya kekuatan untuk melawan 'kesalahan' yang terjadi di depannya itu. Chiba berusaha mengingat apa yang ia dapat dari kelas 3E Dulu. Bagaimana Karasuma Sensei dulu sedikit mengajarinya bertarung jarak dekat, bagaimana Karma dulu menang melawan Grip, dan bagaimana nagisa dua kali mengalahkan Takaoka Sensei yang ukuran badanya 4 kali lebih besar dari Nagisa itu. Semua gerakan pertarungan itu Chiba ingat-ingat lagi untuk diaplikasikannya pada pertarungan ini.

Disisi lain, walaupun Yamada bermulut besar, namun kebiasan berkelahinya membuatnya sedikit unggul. Apalagi postur tubuhnya sedikit lebih besar dari Chiba, kira-kira sedikit dibawah Terasaka. Yamada melayangkan pukulan cepatnya ke arah Chiba secara bertubi-tubi. Chiba berusaha menghindari setiap pukulannya dengan presisi. Chiba tidak buru-buru menyerang, namun menunggu kesempatan yang tepat untuk membalas.

Hanya saja, sayang sekali Chiba berbuat sedikit kesalahan. Ia terjebak dengan sebuah celah kecil yang sengaja Yamada Ciptakan Agar Chiba menyerangnya. Chiba yang masuk ke dalam perangkapnya itu kehilangan fokusnya selama beberapa detik, dan hasilnya sebuah pukulan keras mendarat di wajah Chiba. Ia mundur beberapa langkah akibat pukulan keras itu.

"BUAKKK!" Suara pukulan Yamada yang mengenai wajah Chiba membuat Hayami menjerit, mencemaskan keadaan rekannya itu.

"RYUU!" Jerit Hayami

Chiba terdiam sesaat. Yamada juga berhenti sejenak

"Ada apa pahlawan? Cuma segini kemampuanmu? "

Sedikit darah segar mengucur dari mulut Chiba. Tampaknya gusinya sedikit sobek. Namun, Chiba kembali berdiri dengan tegak seolah pukulan tadi bukan apa-apa.

"hahahahaha..." Chiba justru tertawa kecil

Yamada bingung melihat tingkah Chiba tersebut

"Kenapa tertawa? Sadar kalau dirimu payah?"

Chiba Menelan kembali darah yang mengucur di bibirnya, mencampurnya dengan liurnya, dan meludahkannya ke arah Yamada. Ludah yang bercampur darah itu mendarat di sebelah bawah leher Yamada, mengotori seragamnya.

"Berengsek! Kau pikir kau hebat!?" Bentak Yamada

"Pukulanmu lemah sekali... Bagaimana kalau kau menggunakannya untuk melawan anak SD.. Bukan, anak TK saja?" Kata Chiba sambil tersenyum

Bagi Chiba, pukulan Yamada yang hanya merupakan murid SMA pembuat onar biasa, sangatlah lemah. Pukulan itu tidak ada apa-apanya dibandingkan dengan tendangan dan pukulan 'God of Death 2nd' yang diterimanya dulu saat seluruh kelas 3E harus melawan sang Shinigami yang menculik Irina Sensei.

Keduanya kembali baku hantam. Kali ini Chiba telah mengantongi pola pergerakan Yamada, dan berhasil melayang kan beberapa pukulan balik ke tubuhnya. Ditambah lagi Semua serangan Yamada ia antisipasi dengan baik, Chiba makin bisa mengendalikan alur pertarungan ini. Sementara Yamada mulai was-was dengan Chiba yang makin lama makin terlihat unggul.

Setelah beberapa menit baku hantam, keduanya berdiam sejenak untuk memikirkan serangan selanjutnya. Kali ini Chiba melakukan sesuatu yang membuat Hayami kaget. Chiba menyentuh poninya dengan tangannya, yang kemudian dilanjutkan dengan menyibakkan poninya tersebut ke belakang. Chiba membuka poninya tersebut agar pandangannya jadi lebih jelas. Dan, yang terpenting, pandangan matanya yang tajam tersebut bisa ia gunakan sebagai senjata untuk mengintimidasi lawannya. Hayami hanya bisa terdiam melihat aksi Rekannya itu. Dalam hati, ia merasa takut, namun juga kagum pada pandangan mata Chiba itu.

Kedua bola mata Chiba, saat itu terlihat sangat tajam, bagai sebuah pedang yang siap ditebaskan ke lawannya, memandangi Yamada dengan tatapan yang penuh dendam dan Hawa membunuh. Aura Chiba makin terlihat mengerikan. Mungkin, bisa dibilang Chiba saat itu terlihat mirip dengan Akanbane Karma ketika sedang masuk ke mode haus darah. Melihat tatapan itu Yamada seakan tahu, kalau ia akan mengalami kejadian yang mengerikan. Namun Yamada masih tetap bermulut besar dan menantang Chiba

"M.. Membuka ponimu tidak akan membuat perbedaan! Tidak berguna!"

Chiba justru kembali tersenyum. Senyuman itu adalah senyuman seorang yang hendak membunuh musuhnya tanpa ragu.

"Oh ya? Kita lihat nanti!"

Chiba bergerak dari posisinya menuju Yamada dengan kecepatan luar biasa. Ia menyiapkan sebuah pukulan keras dari tangan kanannya yang ditargetkan ke kepala Yamada. Yamada yang bisa membaca pergerakan itu menyilangkan kedua tangannya untuk menangkisnya. Namun, belum sampai pukulan itu sampai ke tangkisan tangan Yamada itu, Kepalan tangan kanan Chiba terbuka. Disusul dengan tangan kirinya dengan cepat menepuk tangan kanan yang sudah terbuka itu

.

.

 **"PLAAAAK!"**

 **.**

 **.**

kedua tangan Chiba membuat tepukan suara yang keras.

Yamada bagaikan berada di tengah ledakan bom besar, kesadarannya kacau, ia tidak dapat mempertahankan dirinya untuk berdiri. Ia berusaha untuk bergerak, namun seakan perintah dari otaknya tidak dapat diterima oleh seluruh anggota badannya. Yamada jatuh ke perangkap Chiba. Ia terkena jurus 'Nekodamashi' , jurus yang biasa digunakan Nagisa, teman lamanya, sekaligus assassin terbaik dari kelas 3E untuk mengalahkan musuh-musuhnya, yang diajarkan langsung oleh Pak Lovro, seorang mantan pembunuh bayaran terkenal. Chiba berhasil meniru gerakan itu dengan baik.

.

"Buakkkkkk!"

.

Kaki Chiba yang diibaratkan sebagai pedang kedua, menendang selangkangan Yamada. Bocah itu masih dalam pengaruh nekodamashi. Ia bisa merasakan sakit yang luar biasa di selangkangannya, namun tak bisa berteriak ataupun bergerak. Chiba melanjutkan serangannya dengan memukul dada Yamada selama beberapa kali. Dan sebagai penutupnya, Chiba mengambil ancang-ancang yang kemudian disusul sebuah pukulan uppercut di dagu Yamada.

.

"Buuuuaaaaaakkkkkkkkk!"

.

Bocah bandel itu jatuh terkapar di tanah. Salah satu giginya ada yang copot. Ia sedikit kejang-kejang karena masih belum lepas dari Nekodamashi itu.

"tap tap tap!" Hayami yang mendapat kesempatan kabur segera berlari ke belakang Chiba. Kedua Teman Yamada saat itu hanya terdiam, membiarkan Hayami lari ke sisi Chiba.

Kedua teman Yamada masih tidak percaya kalau 'boss' mereka tergolek tak berdaya di hadapan Chiba. Namun keduanya masih punya sedikit keberanian untuk mencoba melawan Chiba. Chiba kembali memasang kuda-kudanya untuk bertarung, dan Hayami dibelakangnya juga memungut sebuah tongkat kayu sebagai senjata, yang akan ia gunakan untuk membantu Chiba.

Tiba-tiba sesuatu terbang di dekat kepala Chiba. Ia bisa merasakan sesuatu lewat di sampingnya. Hal itu disusul dengan suara "BUAK!" dan salah satu teman Yamada yang terjatuh. Ternyata sebuah botol kaca yang cukup besar melayang dan mengenai tepat ke kepala berandalan itu. Dan orang yang melemparkan botol itu pun mulai bersuara.

.

"Player tiga masuk ke arena... Kalian tak keberatan menjadikan ini sebagai pertandingan tiga lawan tiga kan?"

.

Chiba dan Hayami kenal betul dengan suara santai itu. Suara itu hanya dimiliki oleh teman sekelasnya di kelas 3E dulu yang paling brutal, usil, sekaligus jenius, yaitu si rambut merah Akanbane Karma.. Keduanya menoleh ke mulut gang, dan mendapati si tukang berbuat onar nomor satu di kelas 3E tersebut sudah berdiri di sana.

"Chiba, Hayami san.. kalian tidak apa-apa?" Kata Karma kepada pasangan sniper itu.

"Aku tidak apa-apa.. tapi Hayami.." kata Chiba, yang kemudian disela oleh Hayami,

"Aku juga tidak apa-apa.. tenang saja.. " Kata Hayami dengan wajah yang mulai tenang.

"Jadi Chiba kun, jelaskan semua yang terjadi dengan singkat.." Kata Karma.

Chiba menjelaskan semuanya kepada Karma dengan singkat. Dan bersamaan dengan itu, Yamada sedikit demi sedikit Terbangun dari efek nekodamashinya. Ia kaget setengah mati ketika di depannya bertambah lagi satu 'iblis' yang menakutkan, yang seakan siap menariknya jauh-jauh ke dasar neraka.

"Oooalaah... Ternyata kamu ya Yamada... apa kabarmu? Ah, tampaknya selangkanganmu sedang hancur ya.. Wah, gigimu jatuh satu.. lumayan, bisa kamu berikan ke peri gigi...?" ejek Karma dengan mukanya yang khas.

"k...k...kkk... Karma Akanbane..?" Yamada gemetar melihat Karma yang berdiri angkuh di depannya, mengamati dirinya yang masih terduduk lemas di tanah.

"Kau kenal orang ini Karma kun?" tanya Chiba dengan raut muka bingung.

"Tentu saja, ketika SMP dulu aku pernah memberinya 'pelajaran tambahan kecil'.. tahu maksudku kan Chiba, Hayami san..?"

"Tentu saja kami mengerti dengan maksudmu.. " kata Hayami sambil menghela nafasnya.

Baik Chiba atau Hayami mengerti, kalau dulu Karma pasti pernah menghajar Yamada habis-habisan. Orang seberandal Yamada pasti masuk ke radar Karma, dan menjadi target bagi Karma yang usilnya minta ampun itu. Dan lagi, sepertinya kedua teman Yamada juga pernah menjadi korban keganasan Karma, dilihat dari wajah mereka berdua yang sama ketakutannya seperti Yamada.

Namun sesungguhnya, baik Yamada maupun kedua temannya, kali ini tidak hanya takut dengan Karma. Mereka juga takut dengan iblis berponi yang saat itu berdiri tegak di samping Karma. Chiba masih membuka poninya, sehingga kedua matanya dapat menatap ketiga berandalan itu dengan penuh intimidasi. Saat itu, Chiba dan Karma bagaikan dua iblis yang siap menghakimi ketiga berandalan itu.

"Yamada.. asal kau tahu, Chiba dan Hayami san ini adalah teman baikku di SMP dulu... dan mulai sekarang, kalau aku mendengar kabar kalau kalian mengganggu mereka berdua, aku tidak bisa menjamin keselamatan kalian lho.." kata Karma sambil mendekatkan wajahnya pada Yamada yang makin menggigil ketakutan.

"Masih mau meneruskan perkelahian ini tidak? Kami berdua siap melawan kalian bertiga!" Kata Chiba dengan nada yang masih terlihat marah.

"T..t..tidak..! S...sudah cukup! Tidak akan kami ulangi lagiiii!" Yamada mengangkat kedua tangannya tanda menyerah.

Kemudian Chiba mendekati Yamada. Sambil menjambak krah Yamada, Chiba mengancam Yamada dengan suara yang dalam dan tatapan mata yang tajam.

"Berlututlah dan minta maaflah pada Hayami!" kata Chiba dengan suara yang mengancam, sambi menunjuk ke arah Hayami.

Yamada dan kedua temannya langsung menuruti perintah Chiba. Ketiganya langsung berlutut di depan Hayami, dan meminta maaf secara bersamaan.

"Kami minta maaf! Kami menyesal!" Ketiganya memohon dengan memelas.

Hayami menghela nafasnya kembali. Ia lega situasi sudah membaik kembali. Hayami kemudian memasang kembali tali rambutnya yang lepas ketika insiden tadi, dan menghadap ke ketiga berandalan itu.

"Baiklah, kumaafkan sekali ini saja. Kalau sampai terulang aku tidak ragu melaporkan kalian pada polisi!" Kata Hayami dengan raut muka yang tampak marah dan menyeramkan.

"Tentu saja,,. Kami berjanji.. " Kata Yamada yang kelihatannya mau menangis.

Dari belakang, Yamada dan kedua temannya yang masih berlutut itu ditendang pantatnya oleh Chiba.

.

"BUAK!" "BUAK!" "BUAK!"

.

"PERGI KALIAN DARI SINI!" Chiba berteriak dengan keras pada mereka bertiga, dan tanpa basa-basi lagi ketiganya langsung berlari dari gang itu, dengan raut muka yang ketakutan seperti sehabis melihat setan...

"Ahh Chiba, seharusnya kita bermain-main dengan mereka dulu..." Tampak karma mengeluarkan kantung jahilnya yang berisi berbagai macam alat untuk mengerjai orang itu. Dan tampaknya di SMA ini, kantung itu makin besar, sepertinya isinya sudah bertambah.

"Mungkin lain kali Karma.." Chiba menghela nafasnya setelah lelah berkelahi.

"Ryu.. Aaa.. Chiba, kamu tidak apa-apa?" Kata hayami sambil mengambil saputangannya di tas dan mengelap mulut Chiba yang sedikit berdarah itu.

"Aku tidak apa-apa Ri.. Maksudku Hayami.. tenang saja.." Muka Chiba memerah karena Hayami mengelap mulutnya yang sedikit terluka itu dengan saputangan harumnya.

.

* * *

.

Matahari makin condong ke tempat peristirahatanya. Tanpa membuang waktu, ketiga siswa lulusan kelas 3E itu segera beranjak dari gang itu. Ketiganya berjalan pulang bersama sambil asyik mengobrol karena sudah lama mereka tidak bertamu.

"Ryu.. Ah, maksud ku Chiba, Karma kun, terima kasih ya kalian sudah menolongku.." Hayami berterimakasih pada dua penolongnya itu

"Sama-sama Hayami san.. Santai saja.." Kata karma sambil tersenyum santai.

"Sama-sama Ri.. ah, Hayami.. tapi, jangan lupa berterimakasih kepada Ritsu ya.." Chiba pun mengeluarkan Handphonenya yang masih membuka aplikasi mobile Ritsu tersebut.

"Rinka san... Kamu tidak apa-apa?" Tanya Ritsu dengan cemas

"Aku tidak apa-apa Ritsu.. jadi, kamu yang memeberi tahu Chiba dan Karma kun kalau aku sedang dalam masalah?" Hayami tampak bingung.

"Iya Rinka san.. Chiba kun yang memerintahku untuk mengawasimu beberapa hari ini. Dia takut kalau Yamada tadi menganggumu. Dan ternyata benar tadi ia menganggumu. Untung saja Chiba kun dan Karma kun ada di dekat sini untuk dimintai bantuan..."

"Maaf ya Hayami, sebenarnya beberapa hari ini aku melihat Yamada tampak merencanakan sesuatu kepadamu. Jadi, aku minta tolong Ritsu untuk mengawasimu.."

Hayami tersenyum kepada ketiga rekannya itu. Ia sangat senang memiliki teman yang siap membantu dan menolongnya ketika ia sedang kesulitan.

"Chiba, Ritsu, Karma kun, sekali lagi terimakasih ya.. Aku behutang budi pada kalian.." Hayami menundukkan kepalanya kepada dua Remaja lelaki itu

"Santai saja Hayami san, kapanpun dimanpaun, aku siap membantu teman yang kesulitan.." Karma tersenyum santai melihat Hayami.

"Sama-sama Hayami, kamu juga sudah sering membantuku.." Kata Chiba malu-malu.

"Senang bisa membantumu Rinka san..." Kata Ritsu dengan wajah 2d yang manis.

Ritsu kemudian pamit untuk kembali menjelajah dunia cyber. Ketiga remaja itu kemdian meneruskan perjalanan pulangnya.

.

.

"Terimakasih sudah membantu kami Karma kun.." Kata Chiba

"Tentu saja, untung aku tadi kebetulan lewat. Tapi, tanpa ada aku pun, pasti kamu bisa mengalahkan mereka bertiga dengan mudah Chiba.." Puji Karma

"Jadi kau melihat semua kejadiannya? Mungkin saja,, tapi itu pasti melelahkan.." kata Chiba sambil memposisikan poni rambutnya pada posisi semula.

"Aku tadi sampai di lokasi kejadian ketika kamu sedang menendang selangkangan Yamada.. Oh ya, mengenai Yamada tadi, tidak usah khawatir, dia hanya berandalan kelas teri kok. Aku yakin dia tidak akan berani menganggu kalian berdua lagi. Namun, bila kalian ada masalah yang lain, jangan sungkan menghubungiku.." kata Karma sambil tersenyum

"Terimakasih Karma kun.. " Kata Hayami.

"Oke, aku mengerti.. " Chiba menambahi.

Karma tersenyum jahil pada Duo Sniper ini. Tampaknya ia akan mengeluarkan aksi jahilnya lagi.

"Chiba, ternyata kamu seram juga ya kalau membuka poni mu itu.. Aku sampai kaget tadi.." kata Karma sambil melirik mata Chiba diantara poninya yang sudah ia kembalikan ke posisi semula itu.

"Yah, inilah salah satu alasanku membiarkan poniku menutupinya. Mataku ini terlalu seram untuk orang pendiam sepertiku.."

"Ayolah Chiba, jangan merendah seperti itu. Aku salut dengan mu, kamu berhasil melindungi kekasihmu dengan baik.." Kata Karma mulai menggoda.

.

Chiba dan Hayami menghentikan langkah mereka, dan keduanya berkata secara bersamaan berkata,

.

"Kami bukan sepasang kekasih!" muka mereka berdua memerah.

.

Karma ikut berhenti berjalan. Ia berbalik dan mengeluarkan kata balasan

"Kurasa, kata 'bukan sepasang kekasih' lebih baik diganti dengan 'belum menjadi sepasang kekasih' ... kalian berdua ini serasi lho.. " kata Karma dengan wajah mode menjahili.

"Jangan salah paham Karma kun, kami Cuma sahabat baik kok. T..t... tidak lebih" Kata Hayami sambil mengaktifkan mode tsunderenya

"I.. iya Karma, kami k...kan sudah berteman cukup lama.!" Chiba menambahkan.

"Hmm, benarkah begitu..? aku tidak yakin.. " kata Karma sambil mengambil smartphone di sakunya.

Kemudian dengan cepat Karma membuka kamera, dan mengambil foto Chiba dan Hayami yang sedang berdiri bersebelahan itu, lengkap dengan wajah mereka berdua yang masih memerah.

.

"JEPRET!"

.

"Kuambil foto kalian sebagai kenang-kenangan ya.. oya.. rumahku ke arah sini. Jadi aku duluan..!" Kata Karma sambil berlari meninggalkan Chiba dan Hayami yang masih tidak sadar kalau fotonya dicuri.

"EEEEEEEEHHH!" Chiba dan Hayami berteriak bersamaan. Dengan cepat Karma sudah berlari sampai ke seberang jalan, meninggalkan mereka berdua dengan wajah yang bengong.

"Karma!" teriak Chiba dengan depresi, karena Karma sudah tidak mungkin terkejar lagi.

"Dia tidak berubah sama sekali... " keluh Hayami.

Keduanya hanya bisa merelakan fotonya jatuh ke tangan si jahil Karma Akanbane. Mereka berdua sudah dapat menebak bahwa foto itu nanti akan dipostingkan ke grup chat eks kelas 3E. Keduanya hanya bisa menghela nafas, dan bersiap menyangkal gosip-gosip miring yang nantinya bakal diposting oleh seorang Akanbane Karma.

.

* * *

.

Chiba dan Hayami kali ini berjalan berduaan saja. Perjalanan menuju rumah mereka masih cukup jauh. Mereka berdua kembali ngobrol dengan nyaman seperti yang biasa mereka lakukan pada hari-hari biasanya. Ketika memanggil nama pun, mereka kembali menggunakan panggilan akrabnya.

Namun, tiba-tiba angin bertiup dengan kencang, meniup rambut Hayami yang berwarna orange itu dengan kencang.

.

"Ceplak"

.

Tali rambut Hayami terputus. Nampaknya, karena kejadian tadi, tali rambut Hayami yang menguncir rambutnya di sebelah kiri putus. Sekarang,, hanya tinggal satu saja tali rambut yang masih berfungsi di sebelah kanan.

"Ah aku harus mengganti tali rambut ini.." keluh Hayami sambil melepaskan tali rambut yang satunya itu. Ia berniat mengikat rambutnya menjadi ponytail, karena tidak membawa cadangan tali rambut yang lain

"Kenapa rambutmu tidak kamu urai saja Rin? Bitch sensei sekarang sudah mengganti gaya rambutnya kan?" kata Chiba kepada Hayami

Hayami dulu pernah membiarkan rambutnya terurai panjang. Namun, karena mirip dengan gaya rambut Bitch Sensei, ia menggantinya karena tidak suka di samakan. Hayami kemudian mengikat rambutnya menjadi dua dibelakang. Dan gaya rambutnya ini ia pertahankan sampai sekarang.

"Hmm benar juga,, sudah lama aku tidak membiarkan rambutku terurai.." Kata Hayami sambil menyimpan tali rambutnya yang masih berfungsi ke sakunya.

Chiba mengamati gadis itu. Ia takjub dengan rambut orange yang dibiarkan terurai itu. Muka Hayami memerah karena kelakuan sahabatnya itu.

"K..Kenapa kamu melihatku lama sekali? Aneh ya?" Kata Hayami dengan cemberut.

"Tidak kok, kamu makin kelihatan cantik dengan rambut yang dibiarkan terurai begitu." Kata Chiba dengan kalem

"B..B..B...Bodoh.. tidak usah menggombal..!" Muka Hayami makin memerah.

"Kalau kamu menguncir rambutmu seperti biasa, kelihatan manis. Tapi kalau kamu membiarkan rambut mu terurai begini, makin terlihat cantik, dan dewasa.." tambah Chiba lagi.

"A.A...A.. Aku tidak butuh pujian darimu.. !" Kata Hayami sambil mengayunkan kedua tangannya dengan salting. Kedua pipinya sudah memerah.

Chiba kemudian menirukan apa yang dilakukan Karma tadi. Ia mengambil handphonenya, dan memfoto Hayami yang sedang memerah mukanya itu. Rambutnya yang terurai, ditambah dengan matanya yang hijau jernih, dan ekspresinya yang sedang 'blushing' membuat gadis ini terlihat sangat sempurna di mata Chiba.

.

"JEPRETT" Suara kamera handphone Chiba mengabadikan wajah sempurna Hayami itu

.

"Ryuu! Kenapa kau mengambil fotoku!" Kata Hayami dengan sedikit kesal.

"Mau kujadikan wallpaper.." Kata Chiba sambil tersenyum.

"B..Bodoh cepat hapus...!" Hayami berusaha merebut handphone Chiba, tapi dengan gesit Chiba menyembunyikannya.

"Ayolah Rin, biarkan aku menyimpan foto ini.. aku kan sudah sedikit membantumu tadi..."

Mendengar kalimat itu, Hayami yang awalnya berusaha mengambil hp Chiba menghentikan usahanya itu. Ia kemudian berkata kepada Chiba dengan raut muka yang serius.

"Oh.. iya, aku lupa.. Sekali lagi terimakasih untuk bantuannya tadi Ryu.. kalau kamu tak meminta tolong Ritsu untuk mengawasiku, entah nasibku seperti apa.."

"Sama-sama Rin, memang beberapa hari ini aku sudah punya firasat kalau Yamada bakal menganggumu... Oh ya, kamu juga lebih banyak membantuku selama ini, terutama ketika aku sakit kelas satu dulu.. terimakasih kembali ya..."

"Iya.. " Hayami tersenyum dengan sangat manis. Chiba hanya bisa melongo melihatnya.

"Jadi, Ryuu.. kamu akhir-akhir ini diam-diam mengawasiku ya?"

"Iya, aku terus kepikiran karena Yamada yang terus mengejarmu kemarin.. Jadi, terpaksa aku megikutimu beberapa hari ini.. maaf ya.."

"Tidak apa-apa.. Terimakasih ya.."

"Tentu saja Rin.. senang bisa membantumu.."

Muka Hayami makin memerah. Ia tidak sadar kalau rekannya itu begitu perhatian dan khawatir padanya. Jantungnya berdetak dengan kencang, karena ia ingin mengatakan sesuatu lagi.

"Tapi tidak adil kalau kamu menyimpan fotoku. A..a.. aku juga mau menyimpan fotomu!" kata Hayami

"kamu mau minta fotoku rin? boleh saja.." kata Chiba

"J..jangan salah sangka ya, aku cuman mau supaya kita impas. Kamu menyimpan fotoku, aku juga menyimpan fotomu!"

"Tentu saja.. ini pertukaran yang pas.."

"Buka poni mu!" perintah Hayami sambil mengeluarkan hpnya.

Chiba mengerti dengan permintaan Hayami. Ia ubah kembali model rambutnya seperti saat bertarung tadi. Hayami menatap kedua mata Chiba itu dengan penuh takjub. Mungkin bagi orang lain pandangan mata itu terlihat seram. Namun Hayami dapat melihat keindahan di dalamnya. Muka Hayami kembali memerah. Dengan cepat ia mengambil foto Chiba

.

"JEPRET!"

.

Keduanya terdiam sejenak, kemudian kembali melanjutkan perjalanan pulangnya. Kali ini, Duo Sniper ini hanya bisa saling terdiam dengan canggung. Chiba mengantarkan Hayami sampai ke dekat rumahnya, ia khawatir kalau ada apa-apa lagi.

.

* * *

.

Kemudian keduanya sampai di sebuah perempatan yang berada di dekat rumah Hayami. Chiba pun berpamitan dengan Rekannya itu. Namun, cara berpamitannya cukup mengagetkan hayami.

Chiba mengajak Hayami bersalaman, kemudian mencium tangan gadis itu. Melihat hal itu, Hayami tidak bisa berkata apa-apa dan hanya bisa terdiam saja.

.

.

"Selamat sore Putri Rinka, Kesatria berponimu undur diri dulu..."

.

.

Chiba pun melepas tangan Hayami dan berbalik meninggalkanya

"S...ss...selamat sore Ryuu, t.. tapi apa maksud mu barusan?.."

"Pikir saja sendiri.. Sampai jumpa di sekolah ya... Ahahaha..."

"I.. iya..." Hayami memegang tangannya yang baru saja dicium oleh Chiba itu. Mukanya memerah tidak karuan, karena kejutan yang selalu diberikan oleh rekannya itu. Ia tidak tahu harus membalas gombalan Chiba tadi dengan perkataan apa. Namun hal itu membuatnya tersenyum.

Dalam hati masing-masing, keduanya merasa makin dekat. Meskipun hari ini penuh dengan masalah, keduanya dapat melampauinya dengan baik.

.

* * *

.

Hari berikutnya, terjadi beberapa perubahan di kelas Hayami. Yamada yang biasanya berbuat onar, hari ini tampak diam dan ketakutan di kelas. Kemudian hari itu, Hayami mengganti model rambutnya, yang biasanya dikuncir dua menjadi terurai panjang se bahunya. Teman-temannya memujinya karena ia terlihat berbeda hari ini, menjadi lebih menarik. Sementara anak laki-laki selain Yamada makin jatuh hati dengan Hayami.

Belum berhenti di sana, terdapat satu kejadian lagi yang menghebohkan seisi kelas. Ketika istirahat makan siang berlangsung, kelas Hayami kedatangan tamu. Tamu itu adalah Chiba Ryuunosuke. Si pria berponi dari kelas 2 IPA A. Tanpa basa-basi, ia mendatangi kursi Hayami dan berkata,

"Rin, mau makan siang denganku di atap?" Kata Chiba sambil menunjukkan bekal makannya

"Ehm.. T..tentu saja.. " Kata Hayami sambil mengambil kotak makan siangnya, ia juga melambaikan tangannya ke arah beberapa teman yang biasa ia ajak makan siang bersama, sebagai tanda kalau hari itu ia tidak bisa makan siang dengan mereka. Hayami dan Chiba pun bergegas meninggalkan kelas dan menuju ke atap.

Kemudian, suasana kelas Hayami mendadak heboh. Setidaknya ada tiga ekspresi memenuhi ruangan kelas itu. Yang pertama, para Anak laki-laki terlihat kecewa, marah dan frustasi karena primadona kelas mereka ternyata sudah punya 'Kesatria penjaga' yang menjaganya setiap waktu. Yang kedua, para anak perempuan, terlihat besemangat, bergosip tentang Hayami dan saling mencari informasi tentang Chiba. Dan ketiga, Yamada. Ia lega bagaikan lepas dari kandang singa. Ketika masuk kelas tadi, Chiba tidak memandangnya sedikitpun. Ia masih cukup trauma dengan kejadian kemarin, dan menyesal sepenuhnya. Ia tidak mau lagi berurusan dengan Chiba, apalagi sampai memandang matanya kembali.

Sementara itu, suasana di atap tempat Hayami dan Chiba makan siang bersama terlihat damai dan menyenangkan. Mantan Duo Sniper dari kelas 3E ini terlihat makin dekat satu sama lain.

"Rin, tidak apa-apa kan aku mengajakmu makan siang bersama sekali-sekali?"

"Aku.. tidak keberatan kok. Kapanpun kamu mengajak.. Aku pasti mau..."

"Serius? Kalau begitu paling tidak seminggu dua atau tiga kali ya.. Aku juga tidak mau membuatmu tidak bergaul dengan teman kelasmu.."

"Tentu saja.. kabari saja kalau mau mengajakku makan disini.. Oke?"

"Oke.."

Keduanya seperti biasa makan sambil saling bertukar lauk. Chiba memberikan beberapa potong semur daging sapinya kepada hayami, sedangkan Hayami membrikan telur rebusnya kepada Chiba. Keduanya tahu betul makanan kesukaan masing-masing.

.

* * *

.

Malamnya, Grup Chat kelas 3E sedang Heboh. Karma mengupload foto Chiba dan Hayami yang ia dapatkan beberapa hari yang lalu, dan membuat anak-anak eks kelas 3E saling bergosip ria.

Karma : (IMG 12096) (foto Hayami dan Chiba)

Karma : Duo Sniper kita masih akrab sampai sekarang ya... Gimana pendapat kalian?...

Fuwa : Karma, kamu dapat foto ini dari mana? Foto ini harus dicetak sebesar-besarnya, dan ditempel di kelas 3E sebagai prasasti...!

Hara : Wow.. Chiba dan Rinka tampak selalu cocok ya.. Entah kenapa...

Yada : Kapan kalian mau jadian? Kami menunggu lho..!

Sugaya : Aku setuju dengan Fuwa. Mungkin bisa kita cetak 2x3 meter..

Kimura : Chiba, kamu masih galau tidak? Aaa. Sugaya, memangnya mau mencetak spanduk?

Okajima : Wah fotomu bagus juga karma.. Izin simpan ya.. hehehehehehe

Kurahashi : Kyaa.. Rinka Chan masih akrab dengan Chiba kun.. Cocok sekali..!

Nakamura : Wah... Mainan baru... Kerja bagus karma!.. (Emot Iblis)

Kanzaki : Chiba kun, Hayami san, kalian makin nampak cocok ya? Aku senang melihatnya..

Sugino : Kalau aku senang melihatmu, Kanzaki san..!

Karma : Eh Sugino menggombal..

Nakamura : Nanti saja dibahasnya. Sekarang bahas Chiba dan Hayami Dulu!

Mimura : Wah. Kisah mereka sepertinya bagus kalau dibuat film..

Kataoka : Wah kalian berdua masih tempak serasi ya? Membuat iri saja...!

Maehara : Berjuanglah Chiba.. menangkan Hati Rinka san!

Isogai : Aaa.. teman-teman.. sudah malam, jangan menggosipkan orang lagi lah...

Maehara : Aaah, kamu tidak seru ah Isogai. Ini baru saja mulai!

Hinata : Kalau urusan seperti ini Maehara semangat sekali sih... Tapi, memang Chiba dan Rinka serasi sekali ya..!

Isogai : Yasudah.. kata-kataku tidak didengar.. lanjuut!

Takebayashi : Hmm, aku setuju sepertinya dengan saran mimura tadi.. Kita buat film dengan judul Duo Sniper..

Kirara : Sekalian Novelnya.. tapi dengan pertumpahan darah dan ending yang tragis.. hihihi...

Yoshida : Kirara mulai lagi...

Muramatsu : Happy ending lah..

Itona : Iya, bad ending hanya untuk Terasaka saja..

Terasaka : Apa? Awas kamu itona!

Okuda : R.. Rinka san.. selamat ya.. semoga makin langgeng dengan Chiba kun..

Ritsu : Hmm bahkan diriku yang berupa program saja sangat senang melihat kedekatan mereka... Manusia memang hebat sekali ya?

Kayano : Yaampun aku ketinggalan berita...Uwwwwaaa! Chiba kun dan Rinka tampak serasi..!

Nagisa : Ah, teman-teman.. Sudah dong. Kasihan Chiba kun dan Hayami san kalian kerjain terus..

Chiba : ... Stop... Tolong...

Hayami : ... Bisa ganti bahan obrolan?

Karma : Kalau begitu, ganti bahan pembicaraan ya...

Karma : (IMG 11237) (Foto Nagisa dan Kayano Berciuman dulu)

Nagisa : EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE KARMAA! KENAPA FOTO ITU MASIH KAMU SIMPAN!

Kayano : AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA JANGAN FOTO ITU LAGII!

Nakamura : Pasangan nomor satu di kelas 3E, tetaplah Nagisa dan Kayano.. Disusul nomor dua, Chiba dan Hayami...

Maehara : UWOOOOO 12 HIT Nagisa! Ayo Chiba, kamu bisa berapa HIT?

Okano : Dasar Maehara mesum!

Okajima : A.. teman-teman/ mau kita apakan Sugino yang menggombal tadi?

Semalaman penuh grup Chat itu banjir dengan candaan anak-anak eks kelas 3E itu. Semuanya masih tampak akrab satu sama lain. Dan yang jelas, masih juga saling mengejek dan bercanda dengan bahan candaan yang tidak terbatas. Chiba dan Hayami malam ini harus rela jadi bahan gosip. Namun, keduanya tetap masih bisa tersenyum karena ulah usil Karma tersebut. Sedangkan Nagisa dan kayano, harus bersabar juga karena menjadi korban tambahan.

.

.

.

...

* * *

NEXT CHAPTER

CHAPTER 5 – Paintball

 **Masih terus lanjutt.. Terimakasih kepada para pembaca! Seperti biasa, jangan bosan-bosan menuggu update... Cerita masih panjang. Semoga semua masih semangat membaca!**

 **Salam Sniper!**


	6. CHAPTER 5 - Paintball

**CHAPTER 5**

 **Paintball**

 **Tiga Tahun lebih Setelah Hari Kelulusan**

 **.**

"Apa? Jadi selama ini kalian benar-benar belum jadi sepasang kekasih?" Fuwa Yuzuki, gadis pecinta Manga itu berubah raut mukanya karena sedikit kaget.

"Serius? Padahal siapapun yang melihat past bakal mengira kalau kalian itu sepasang kekasih lho!" sedangkan Hara Sumire, gadis yang paling ahli memasak ini masih datar mukanya, sambil menikmati pancake yang ada di depannya.

"Aku serius.. Apa wajahku tampak seperti berbohong?" Hayami Rinka, sang Tsundere Sniper menaikkan alisnya, menunjukkan eksperesinya yang tampak serius.

.

Ketiga gadis lulusan dari SMP Kunugigaoka kelas 3E, tiga tahun yang lalu itu saat ini sedang berada di kafe langganan mereka. Ketiganya yang baru saja lulus dari bangku SMA ini sedang menikmati waktu liburan mereka dengan santai. Dan hari ini, mereka memutuskan untuk nongkrong seharian di kafe langganan mereka itu. Obrolan mereka bertiga cukup banyak, namun yang paling banyak dibicarakan hari ini adalah hubungan antara Hayami dengan partner mesranya, Chiba Ryuunosuke. Meskipun Duo sniper ini sudah berteman sangat akrab selama empat tahun ini, status hubungan mereka masih belum naik dari sahabat tapi mesra. Sebagai sahabat yang paling dekat dengan Hayami, tentu saja Fuwa dan Hara mengharapkan Chiba dan Hayami agar segera menaikkan status hubungan mereka tersebut.

.

"Kalian sudah kenal selama empat tahun lebih lho.. Dan dimana-mana selalu terlihat berduaan.. Kenapa belum jadian juga?" Kata Fuwa dengan nada menggoda.

"Apa jangan-jangan kamu punya orang lain yang kamu sukai, Rin?" Kata Hara ikut menggoda juga.

"Sudahlah... Kenapa kita tidak membahas hal yang lain saja sih? Mau bertanya berapa kali pun jawabanku tetap sama... Kami Cuma sahabat dekat..!" kata Hayami dengan nada yang tidak bersemangat.

"Oke.. kalau begitu aku ganti pertanyaanku Rin, sebenarnya bagaimana perasaanmu pada Chiba?" Tanya Fuwa dengan bersemangat.

"Nah itu dia, lalu sebenarnya apa yang kamu harapkan dari Chiba?" Tambah Hara.

.

Hayami diam sejenak. Mukanya mulai memerah. Hormon Tsundere mulai memenuhi tubuhnya.

.

"K...Kenapa kalian malah bertanya hal itu! A...Aku tidak ada rasa apa-apa dengan Chiba!" Hayami gelagapan menjawab pertanyaan frontal dua sahabatnya itu.

"Hmm.. terlihat sekali wajah bohong mu! Jangan menipu detektif Fuwa ya!"

"Rinka.. Rinka.. Kami ini sahabatmu yang paling dekat lho.. tidak ada salahnya kok berbagi perasaan yang kamu pendam dihatimu itu..!" Hara mulai terlihat sisi keibuannya.

"Ya.. tapi... " Wajah Hayami makin memerah. Ia masih belum berani jujur kepada dua sahabatnya itu.

"Sekarang begini saja.. Supaya mudah, kamu menjawab pertanyaanku dengan jawaban 'ya' atau 'tidak' saja.." kata Hara dengan bersemangat

"Terbuka saja dengan kami Rin... Kami tidak akan menceritakan hal ini ke siapapun.. termasuk teman-teman kelas 3E dulu!"

"Fiuh... kalian ini..." Hayami menghela nafasnya, karena tidak bisa mengelak lagi dari 'interogasi' dua detektif usil itu.

"Oke.. kalau begitu aku mulai bertanya duluan ya, Fuwa!"

"Silahkan, Hara.."

"Jadi Rinka, apakah kamu menyukai Ryuunosuke?"

Wajah Hayami benar-benar merah. Ia menunduk sejenak, masih ragu harus mengatakan perasaanya. Namun, pandangan Hara dan Fuwa yang bersinar-sinar itu membuatnya mau tidak mau harus menjawab.

"I...Iya.." dengan perlahan Hayami menjawab. Fuwa maupun Hara sebenarnya mendengar jawaban itu, tapi keduanya pura-pura tidak mendengar.

"A... Kami tidak mendengar jawabanmu dengan jelas Rin.. bisa kamu ulangi?" Hara tersenyum melihat gadis tsundere itu.

"I..Iyaaa!" Hayami kembali bersuara dengan tidak begitu keras.

"Masih belum dengar... Katakan sekali lagi!" Fuwa ikut-ikutan menggoda Hayami

.

Hayami diam sejenak, mengambil ancang-ancang, kamudian berkata,

.

 **"IYAAAA! AKU SUKA DENGAN PONI BODOH ITU!"**

.

Suara Hayami cukup keras. Beberapa tamu kafe yang duduk di dekat meja mereka melihat ke arah Hayami dengan kaget. Ia kemudian terdiam malu. Namun kedua sahabatnya di depannya malah mentertawakannya dengan pelan.

"Hihihihihihihi... Rinka, kamu manis sekali kalau mau jujur seperti itu... Mudah kan?" Hara tersenyum melihat Hayami yang barusan mengaku dengan ekspresi yang sedikit heboh tersebut.

"Oke.. sekarang giliran aku yang bertanya... Jadi Rinka.. apakah kamu berharap bisa jadi kekasih Chiba?"

.

Hayami kembali terdiam sejenak. Belajar dari kejadian tadi, ia pun kemudian menjawab dengan suara yang cukup tegas.

.

"Iya! A.. Aku sudah menunggu hal itu cukup lama..!"

.

Kedua sahabat Hayami itu tersentum dengan lebar. Mereka senang tebakannya ternyata benar 100 persen.

"Hee.. jadi Rinka sedang menunggu Chiba menyatakan perasaanya ya... Semoga Chiba tidak menggantungkan mu!" Kata Fuwa menggoda

"Hmm, aku tidak setuju dengan pendapatmu Fuwa.." Kata Hara

"Hoooo... Jadi bagaimana pendapatmu?"

"Menurutku, anak lelaki seperti Chiba itu orangnya serius dan sulit mengungkapkan isi hatinya dengan lancar.. Tapi aku yakin Chiba Menyukai Rinka.. Tingkahnya cukup bisa ditebak kok. Siapa coba orang yang selalu mengajak Rinka makan siang berduaan? Mengajak berangkat atau pulang sekolah bersama? Rela berkelahi karena Rinka diganggu? Hanya Chiba seorang kan? Aku yakin.. Dalam waktu dekat dia akan mengungkapkan perasaannya ke kamu Rin.. Kamu tunggu saja!" Kata Hara memotivasi Hayami.

"Uwaa! Benar juga perkataanmu itu Hara.. Pasti Chiba menunggu momen yang tepat ya.. Apalagi sebentar lagi kita semua akan terpencar-pencar di universitas masing-masing... Kapan lagi Chiba bisa menyatakan perasaanya?"

.

Mendengar kata-kata kedua sahabatnya itu, Hayami hanya bisa menunduk dengan muka yang masih memerah.

.

"Iya.. Aku harap juga begitu..." Kata Hayami pelan.

"Oh ya Rin, kalian sudah lama tidak pergi berduaan kan? Kapan rencana kencan kalian lagi?" Tanya Hara lagi.

"Dia bilang, hari ini akan mengabariku.. Urusannya dengan kampus barunya baru selesai kemarin.. kata Hayami.

"Ohoho... Kira-kira kemana ya Chiba mau mengajak Rinka berkencan selanjutnya?" Aku jadi penasaran..

"Hmm.. Aku juga penasaran.. Kira-kira apa ya rencana bocah berponi misterius itu.." Hara tampak membayangkan sesuatu.

"En..Entahlah.. Tapi.. A.. aku sangat menantikannya.." Hayami mulai bisa terbuka dengan kedua sahabatnya itu.

.

* * *

.

Sementara itu disaat yang sama, disisi lain kota, di sebuah tempat billiard yang ramai, dua orang remaja lelaki sedang bermain billiard sambil berbincang-bincang. Salah satu dari remaja itu memiliki poni panjang yang menutupi matanya. Sementara remaja satunya berambut lurus sedikit jabrik.

.

"HUAAAAACHIIIM!" Bocah berponi panjang itu tiba-tiba bersin ketika sedang giliran memasukkan bola. Namun entah bagaimana, bola yang ia sodok itu tetap berhasil masuk ke pocket.

.

"Chiba.. Bahkan kamu tetap bisa memasukkan bola itu ketika sedang bersin... Kamu tidak pernah gagal 'menembak' sasaranmu ya?"

"Itu tadi beruntung, Kimura... Hah.. Kenapa tiba-tiba aku jadi bersin..?" Kata Chiba sambil mengusap hidungnya.

"Hmm. Mungkin seseorang sedang membicarakanmu.. Hayami mungkin?"

"Bisa jadi.." Kata Chiba sambil kembali menyodok bola selanjutnya. Dan bola itu kembali masuk.

"Kalau kamu berhasil memasukkan bola terus... Kapan giliranku main Chiba? Oh ya.. ngomong-ngomong,, apakah kamu jadi menyatakan perasaanmu ke Hayami di kencan mendatang?"

Pertanyaan itu membuat Chiba tidak fokus ketika menembak bola yang selanjutnya. Bola itu gagal masuk ke pit.

"Ah sial.. pertanyaan itu membuatku gagal konsentrasi.." Keluh Chiba

"Ohoho.. sekarang giliranku... Jadi.. Apa kamu sudah siap menyatakannya?"

"Siap tidak siap harus Kukatakan.. Kalau tidak kukatakan besok itu.. Kapan lagi.."

"Hmm. Aku mengerti.. Kalian kan harus berpisah cukup jauh..." Kimura menyodok bola nya, namun gagal masuk ke pocket.

"Iya begitulah.." Kata Chiba dengan lesu.

.

Tiga tahun lamanya duduk di bangku SMA terasa begitu cepat, seolah segalanya berlalu begitu saja. Hal ini dirasakan oleh semua siswa eks kelas 3E. Mereka semua yang lulus SMA pada tahun ini, akan segera menghadapi masa kuliah mereka. Anak-anak eks kelas 3E yang bersekolah di SMA 5 yaitu Chiba, Hayami, Kimura, Yada, Sugaya, Hara, Okajima, dan Fuwa kini akan terpisah kembali setelah bersama selama tiga tahun di SMA ini. Namun melihat betapa akrabnya dan kuatnya ikatan persahabatan antara semua siswa eks kelas 3E, semuanya pasti akan tetap saling terhubung dan mendukung satu sama lain, tanpa peduli dengan jarak dan aktifitas mereka masing-masing.

Berkat kerja kerasnya, Duo Sniper itu akhirnya berhasil mewujudkan impiannya masing-masing. Chiba berhasil diterima di sebuah Universitas Negeri yang terkenal di kota sebelah. Ia masuk di jurusan impiannya, yaitu jurusan Arsitektur. Sedangkan Hayami, ia juga berhasil diterima di sebuah Universitas Negeri yang cukup favorit. Dan ia memilih untuk kuliah di jurusan Ilmu komunikasi. Tampaknya, ia cukup tertarik dengan dunia penyiaran dan informasi. Hanya saja, kampus mereka berdua benar-benar terpisah jauh. Dua-duanya terletak di luar kota tempat tinggal mereka berdua.

Upacara kelulusan SMA baru saja diadakan sekitar tiga minggu yang lalu. Sedangkan, tahun ajaran baru masih dimulai sekitar tiga bulan lagi. Jadi, semua anak yang tahun ini baru saja lulus SMA mendapatkan hari libur yang cukup panjang. Hanya saja, Chiba dan Hayami akhir-akhir ini justru jarang pergi berdua, karena teman SMA maupun teman eks kelas 3E sering sekali mengajak mereka pergi secara terpisah. Chiba kebanyakan bermain bersama teman-teman laki-lakinya, sedangkan Hayami bermain bersama teman-teman perempuannya. Ditambah lagi, sekitar dua minggu ini, keduanya cukup sibuk bolak-balik rumah-kampus untuk mengurus hal-hal akademis universitasnya, dan mengurus asrama mereka di kampus. Keduanya jadi sama-sama Rindu untuk bertemu, setelah sekian lama menyibukkan diri dalam aktifitasnya masing-masing.

.

"Hey Chiba, kamu sudah selesai mengurus keperluan kuliahmu?" Tanya kimura sambil memperhatikan aksi Chiba dalam bermain biliardnya.

"Sudah.. kamu sendiri bagaimana?" Kata Chiba sambil memasukkan bola terakhirnya.

"Ah... aku kalah lagi. Kita sudahan saja mainnya.. Aku booosan kalah terus! Hmm, kalau urusan kuliahku sudah selesai seminggu yang lalu. Universitasku masih di kota ini sih.. Jadi ya tidak begitu repot sampai mengurus asrama juga.."

"Hmm, syukurlah kalau begitu.. Yasudah, kita pindah tempat nongkrong saja.."

Kedua sahabat itu kemudian meninggalkan tempat billiard itu. Walaupun jam masih menunjukkan pukul 15.15 sore, keduanya sudah bosan dan berencana pindah tempat nongkrong. Sambil berjalan, keduanya tampak ngobrol lagi.

"Jadi, kapan kamu mau ketemu Hayami lagi, Chiba?"

"Hmm, aku belum menghubunginya sejak kemarin.. Apa aku telfon sekarang saja ya..?"

"Sudah... Segera kamu telpon saja.. kamu kangen kan..? hehehe" Kimura memasang wajah jahilnya

.

Chiba kemudian mengeluarkan Handphonenya, dan segera menelpon Hayami.

.

* * *

.

Sementara itu, Fuwa, Hara, dan Hayami masih menikmati ngobrol mereka, ketika tiba-tiba handphone Hayami berbunyi.

"Uwa.. telpon dari Chiba ya?" Kata fuwa dengan semangat

"Cepat kamu angkat Rin.." Hara juga ikut tersenyum.

Hayami pun bergegas mengangkat panggilan itu.

.

Chiba : Halo Rin.. Selamat sore..

Hayami : H..Halo chiba.. Selamat sore.. A..ada apa?

Chiba : Rin, sore ini kamu ada waktu?

Hayami : Hmm, a..ada kok. Kenapa?

Chiba : Mau pergi denganku sebentar? Lama kita tidak bertemu..

Hayami : T..Tentu saja. Mau kemana kita?

Chiba : Nongkrong di mall saja, sambil makan es krim, panas sekali hari ini soalnya..

Hayami : Boleh.. jam?

Chiba : Jadi... Jam 4 di mall kunugigaoka ya..? kutunggu di tempat biasa..

Hayami : Oke..

.

Hayami tersenyum. Dalam hati, ia menantikan kesempatan ini untuk datang. Secara tidak sadar, ia kangen pergi berduaan dengan Chiba. Karena kesibukan penerimaan dan pengurusan administrasi di universitas, dan segala macam acara dari SMA, sudah sekitar satu bulan ini mereka tidak dapat pergi bersama. Dan hari ini, keduanya akan 'kencan' lagi setelah beberapa lama. Melihat Hayami yang tersenyum-senyum sendiri itu, membuat kedua sahabat yang ada di depannya itu tersenyum.

.

"Ohoho.. Chiba mengajak ketemuan ya.. dia pasti sudah kangen denganmu Rin.." kata Hara jahil.

"Kalau begitu nongkrong kita kali ini kita sudahi saja bagaimana? Biarkan Hayami menemui pangerannya.." kata Fuwa menggoda

"H.. hentikan kalian..!" muka Hayami cemberut.

"Kalian mau bertemu dimana?" tanya Hara

"Di Mall kunugigaoka jam 4 nanti.."

"Boleh kami ikut?" Goda Hara

"Tidak!" Jawab Hayami singkat dengan muka yang cemberut.

"Ahahaha.. muka cemberutmu ini manis sekali Rin.. Sukses ya? Kabari kami kalau ada apa-apa.." Kata Hara

"Ohohohohoh... Kalau begitu, kami pamit dulu ya Rin... Semoga sukses!" Fuwa berdiri dari kursinya.

.

Ketiganya mengakhiri obrolan mereka sore itu. Hara dan Fuwa pun segera pamit pulang, sedangkan Hayami langsung menuju ke halte, menunggu bus yang menuju ke Mall tersebut.

.

* * *

.

Jam menunjukkan pukul 15.50 di layar handphone Chiba. Chiba sudah berada di tempat bertemu yang dijanjikan dengan Hayami tadi. Ia datang lebih awal dari waktu janjian mereka. Seperti biasa ia lebih memilih menunggu daripada ditunggu. Kimura mengerti kalau Chiba tidak mau kencannya diganggu. Ia memutuskan untuk meninggalkan Chiba sendiri dan main ke rumah Sugaya, sekailan membantunya mengerjakan karya seninya yang baru. Chiba tampak melamun di keramaian mall. Ia benar-benar kangen dengan Hayami, dan dari tadi terus memikirkannya.

.

"Dor!"

.

Chiba kaget karena punggungnya dicolek oleh seseorang. Dan orang yang berkata "dor" ini, tampaknya adalah oarang yang ia tunggu-tunggu. Chiba pun berbalik, dan mendapati Hayami yang anggun itu sudah berdiri di belakangnya, sambil mengancungkan tangannya dalam posisi 'menembak'

.

"Kena kamu, Ryuu.. lengah sekali kamu.. Kalau aku pembunuh bayaran, kamu sudah tamat lho.." canda Hayami.

"Sesuai dengan namanya, Tsundere Sniper memang hebat.." balas Chiba sambil tersenyum

"Langsung ke toko es krim?" ajak Hayami

"Tentu saja. Ada banyak hal yang mau kubicarakan padamu.." Kata Chiba sambil menggandeng tangan Hayami, mengajaknya menuju ke toko es krim.

.

Hayami tidak menunjukkan unsur penolakan ketika Chiba menggandeng tangannya itu. Walaupun sekarang mukanya cukup memerah seperti buah tomat.

.

Setelah beberapa saat, keduanya sudah duduk di dalam toko es krim langganan mereka tersebut. Dan seperti biasa, Chiba memesan Semangkuk es krim brownies kesukaanya, sedangkan Hayami memesan parafait berukuran kecil, karena ia masih cukup kenyang setelah ngemil bersama Fuwa dan Hara tadi. Sambil memakan es krim favorit mereka tersebut, keduanya membahas banyak hal.

.

"Jadi Ryuu, semua urusan akademismu dengan kampus barumu sudah selesai?" Tanya Hayami

"Baru selesai sehari yang lalu.. cukup melelahkan juga harus bolak-balik rumah-kampus. Dari stasiun kunugigaoka makan waktu tiga jam perjalanan.. kamu sendiri bagaimana Rin?

"Aku juga sudah beres.. Tinggal memindahkan beberapa barang-barang pribadiku ke asrama.."

"Hoo, jadi akhirnya kamu memutuskan untuk tinggal di asrama kampus ya?"

"Iya, lebih murah sewanya daripada apartemen atau sharehouse.. Kamu bagimana? Sudah menemukan Apartemen yang cocok?"

"hmm.. sama denganmu.. Aku akhirnya memutuskan untuk menyewa asrama kampus saja, perbedaan harga sewanya ternyata tidak jauh... Jaraknya dengan kampus juga sangat dekat. Tahu sendiri kan bagimana repotnya anak arsitek.. "

"Hoo.. baguslah kalau begitu.. Paling tidak, tidak perlu khawatir bangun kesiangan karena lokasinya dekat dengan kampus..." Hayami tersenyum.

"Benar juga ya.. ahahahaha..." Chiba juga ikut tersenyum.

.

Keduanya lalu terdiam sejenak. Meskipun keduanya sama-sama kangen, namun rasa canggung masih sedikit terdapat di hati mereka. Namun, hanya dengan bertatap muka saja, keduanya dapat menghilangkan rasa kangen itu sama sekali. Selain itu, masing-masing tampak sangat menikmati es krimnya. Sudah lama mereka tidak makan es krim di toko ini. Rasa kangen mereka dengan es krim itu membuat mereka menikmati kunjungannya yang kali ini.

.

Setelah es krim masing-masing habis, mereka mulai melanjutkan obrolannya.

.

"Jadi Rin, apakah kamu besok bakal sering pulang ke rumah?" tanya Chiba sambil membersihkan sisa es krim di mulutnya.

"Tergantung kesibukanku.. tapi aku paling tidak berencana tiap akhir pekan menyempatkan untuk pulang ke rumah.. Ibuku pasti kangen bila anaknya ini jarang pulang... Kenapa?"

"Hmm, sama denganku kalau begitu... jadi..." Chiba menghentikan kata-katanya.

"Ada apa ryuu?" tanya Hayami penasaran.

"jadi.. apakah kamu masih mau pergi denganku saat waktumu longgar?" tanya Chiba dengan muka yang sedikit memerah.

"A..Aku kira kenapa... tentu saja. Kalau kamu ada waktu hubungi saja. A..a.. aku pasti mau.." Kata Hayami dengan wajah yang juga mulai memerah.

"Benarkah?" wajah Chiba tampak gembira.

"T...tentu saja. Kita sudah lama berteman kan? Kenapa harus sungkan?" kata Hayami dengan sedikit style tsunderenya.

"Oke.. kalau begitu, kapan-kapan aku juga mau mengunjungi kampusmu juga.. Pasti banyak mahasiswi cantik disana"

"pffft. ..awas kalau kamu berani-berani..." kata Hayami dengan wajah yang terlihat marah

"Lho.. kenapa? Kamu cemburu ya?" Goda Chiba.

"T.t...tentu saja tidak! Buat apa cemburu! Jangan salah sangka ya!" level tsundere Hayami sudah melampaui batas. Chiba hanya bisa tertawa melihatnya..

"Ahahahaha,,, aku hanya bercanda Rin.. " kata Chiba sambil tertawa

"Huh!" Hayami hanya menolehkan kepalanya dengan khas tsundere. Chiba malah main geli dengan tingkah sahabatnya itu.

"Jadi.. pembahasan utama kita hari ini mulai disini!" Kata Chiba sambil mengeluarkan sebuah brosur dari tas selempangnya, dan memberikanya kepada Hayami yang cemberut itu.

.

Hayami menerima brosur itu, dan setelah membacanya dengan seksama, berangsur-angsur wajah cemberutnya berubah menjadi wajah dengan penuh rasa penasaran.

.

Brosur tersebut adalah sebuah iklan tentang dibukanya sebuah arena paintball (paintball = permainan perang-perangan dengan senapan khusus yang berisi peluru cat) di pantai yang terletak cukup dekat dengan kota mereka. pertandingan itu akan diadakan dua minggu lagi pada hari Minggu. Untuk merayakan pembukaan arena itu, diadakan sebuah pertandingan paintball untuk umum. Ada dua kategori lomba, yaitu Kelas A, pertandingan team, dengan satu tim terdiri dari 10 orang, dan Kelas B, yaitu pertandingan khusus untuk couple (sepasang kekasih), dengan satu tim bersisi pasangan dua orang. Dan hadiahnya juga tidak main-main. Untuk Kelas A hadiah utamanya 400.000 yen, sementara Kelas B 40.000 yen. Hayami membaca brosur tersebut dengan seksama, dan wajahnya tampak menunjukkan ketertarikan yang tinggi.

.

"Ini menarik sekali... " kata Hayami sambil membayangkan uang hadiah tersebut.

"Gimana Rin, mau ikut?"

"Mau sekali.. Tapi, kita mau ikut kelas yang mana?"

"Tentu saja Kelas B.."

"Ha? Kenapa tidak Kelas A saja? Kita kan bisa mengajak anak-anak kelas 3E saja? Kita pasti menang telak.."

"Hmm, sebenarnya aku sudah mengajak beberapa anak yang lain. Hanya saja, mereka semua masih sibuk mengurus keperluan kuliah mereka.. dan, kalau aku hanya mengajakmu saja.. bukankah lebih mudah? Lagipula.. aku ingin mengajakmu berduaan saja dari awal.." Muka chiba sedikit memerah.

"Iya juga sih.. tapi.. ini khusus couple lho.." muka Hayami juga kembali memerah.

"Bukankah kita memang couple?" kata Chiba dengan mantap.

".. .Aa... Apa maksud m..mu?" Hayami gagap mendengar kata-kata Chiba.

"Tentu saja kita couple Sniper dari kelas 3E.. ayolah. Kita pasti menang.."

"hmmm..."

"Jadi,... kamu mau Rin?"

.

Muka Hayami tampak makin memerah. Namun ia tidak bisa menolak ajakan rekannya itu.

.

"Baiklah.. aku mau. T..tapi jangan salah sangka ya! Aku hanya mau hadiahnya saja! Bukan mau berkencan atau apapun denganmu!"

"Aku mengerti.. kalau begitu, aku daftarkan diri kita ke website mereka..." kata Chiba sambil mengutak-atik handphone nya.

.

Sore itu, waktu mereka habiskan dengan nongkrong di mall itu. Keduanya tampak makin akrab, walaupun Hayami masih sedikit menyimpan sifat tsunderenya di hadapan Chiba. Namun dalam hati, gadis ini sangat senang dan menatikan hari dimana mereka berdua akan pergi ke pantai untuk pertandingan paintball itu.

.

* * *

.

Hari yang dinantikan tiba. Pukul 7 pagi, Chiba dan Hayami sudah naik ke kereta yang menuju ke pantai tersebut. Keduanya tampak modis dengan pakaian biasa mereka. seperti biasa, Chiba mengenakan topi rajut kesayangannya, dengan sebuah kemeja lengan pendek berwarna biru dan celana jeans cream panjang ¾. Sedangkan Hayami memakai kaos lengan panjang berwarna merah, rok panjang selutut dengan motif garis-garis, dan sebuah cardigan hitam tanpa lengan. Seperti biasa, Hayami membiarkan rambut orange nya bebas terurai. Keduanya duduk bersebelahan di kereta, sambil membahas strategi apa yang nanti akan dipakai dalam pertandingan. Chiba menulis dan menggambar corat-coret strategi mereka dalam sebuah notebook kecil, dan Hayami mendiskusikan ide-idenya dengan pasangannya tersebut. Aura professional tampak jelas di wajah mereka. keduanya masih menyimpan sifatnya yang fokus pada pekerjaan mereka. Duo ini tampak seperti dua orang pembunuh bayaran yang sedang mempersiapkan rencana untuk mengeliminasi targetnya. Ilmu yang mereka dapat dari kelas 3E dulu mereka ingat baik-baik, semua itu demi hadiah uang saku cuma-cuma senilai 40.000 yen, atau 20.000 yen per orangnya.

.

Akhirnya, setelah menempuh sekitar dua jam perjalanan, kereta mereka sampai di stasiun dekat pantai tersebut. Begitu keduanya keluar menginjakkan kakinya di peron stasiun, mereka langsung disambut oleh angin pantai yang sejuk dan menyegarkan. Dari sana mereka sudah dapat melihat jernihnya laut yang biru. Mereka kangen sekali bermain ke pantai, karena terakhir kali keduanya pergi ke pantai adalah saat mengikuti karyawisata SMA satu setengah tahun yang lalu.

.

Setelah mampir ke minimarket untuk membeli minuman dingin, keduanya bergegas menuju ke pantai. Jarak antara stasiun dengan pantai terbilang sangat dekat. Hanya 5 menit dari stasiun dengan berjalan kaki, mereka berdua sampai di pantai. Hari itu ramai sekali pengunjung pantai itu. Selain karena ini adalah hari minggu, tampaknya lomba paintball ini menarik lebih banyak wisatawan dibanding hari libur biasa. Tampak ratusan orang berkumpul di arena paintball yang terletak di tepi pantai itu, seolah tidak sabar untuk segera bertanding. Chiba dan Hayami segera menuju ke lokasi pendaftaran ulang, untuk membayar uang pendaftaran sebanyak 1000 yen per orang nya. Keduanya kemudian mendapat nomor urut, slebaran yang berisi peraturan dan penjelasan mengenai pertandingan, air mineral, dan sedikit snack.

.

"Hmm, tim kita mendapat nomor urut 26, dari 40 tim. Pertandingan kita masih cukup lama.." kata Chiba sambil mengamati slebaran peraturan itu.

"Setelah technical meeting nanti, sambil menunggu giliran kita bertanding, bagimana kalau kita menonton pertandingan Kelas A di sebelah?" Kata Hayami.

"Tentu saja,.. pasti seru.. "

.

Kemudian, Semua peserta dikumpulkan untuk mengikuti technical meeting mengenai pertandingan. Disana panitia menjelaskan bahwa tiap peserta dalam satu kali pertandingan hanya dibekali dengan 20 butir peluru cat. Kehabisan peluru dinyatakan kalah dari pertandingan. Kemudian, untuk pertandingan menggunakan sistem last man standing. Yang artinya siapapun yang bisa bertahan sampai akhir yang menjadi pemenangnya. Untuk pertandingan Kelas B, yang diikuti oleh Chiba dan Hayami, akan ada tiga babak yaitu :

1\. Babak Penyisihan : Dalam arena akan diadu 4 pasangan, sehingga akan ada 10 kali pertandingan, dan diambil 10 pasangan yang menang

2\. Babak Semifinal : Dalam arena akan langsung diadu 5 pasangan, sehingga akan ada 2 kali pertandingan, dan diambil 2 pasangan yang menang.

3\. Babak Final : Mempertemukan 2 tim terbaik yang memenangkan babak semi final

Arena untuk Kelas A dan Kelas B berbeda, sehingga waktu pertandingan dapat berjalan dengan lebih singkat. Dan waktu maksimal untuk satu pertandingan adalah 10 menit.

.

Chiba dan Hayami sudah sangat jelas dengan peraturan itu, keduanya juga sudah memiliki strategi untuk memenangkan pertandingan itu. Dan tanpa basa-basi lagi, akhirnya pertandingan dimulai. Chiba dan Hayami masih harus menunggu 3 kali pertandingan sebelum giliran mereka. Pasangan ini pun memutuskan untuk melihat pertandingan di arena milik kelas A.

.

"Wah seru juga ya pertandingan Kelas A, 10 lawan 10.. Seandainya anak anak kelas 3E tidak sibuk.. mungkin kita semua bisa bermain bersama.." Kata Hayami sambil menonton jalannya pertandingan

"Iya benar juga Rin.. Hmm, mungkin aku nanti coba rekomendasikan arena paintball ini ke teman-teman. Siapa tahu mereka mau mengadakan acara kumpul-kumpul yang selanjutnya disini... Kata Chiba sambil merekam pertandingan itu dengan handphonenya.

"Aku yakin mereka semua pasti mau.." kaya Hayami.

"Tapi, apa kau menyaradinya Rin? mereka semua.. amatir sekali.." kata Chiba.

"Iya.. aku juga merasakannya.. Mungkin mengirim 4 orang saja dari kelas 3E sudah sanggup mengalahkan dua tim itu.." tambah Hayami.

.

Memang benar, semua peserta yang bertanding di arena paintball tersebut rata-rata hanya mahasiswa maupun anak SMA biasa. Semua peserta itu mungkin tidak tahu bahwa saat itu ada dua remaja Lulusan SMA yang sanggup mengalahkan tentara pasukan khusus sungguhan, yang telah dilatih secara intensif untuk membunuh monster berkecepatan mach 20, sekitar tiga tahun yang lalu. Dan 'taring' mereka berdua tidak akan tumpul walau dimakan waktu.

.

Setalah menunggu beberapa lama, akhirnya nama Chiba dan Hayami dipanggil untuk segera masuk ke arena. Keduanya bergegas menuju ke tempat pertandingan. Mereka kemudian berganti baju dengan seragam khusus paintball. Yaitu, celana kargo panjang, sepatu boots, dan rompi pelindung, lengkap dengan kaca mata google dan masker. Keduanya tampak dengan sigap memakai seragam itu, kemudian mereka mengecek senjata yang dibagikan oleh panitia. Meskipun senjata untuk paintball berbeda dengan yang sering mereka pakai di kelas 3E dulu, namun prinsip pemakaianya tetaplah sama. Dan bukan kali ini saja Chiba maupun Hayami bermain paintball. Mereka berdua pernah sekali berkencan di arena paintball yang ada di kota mereka. Namun, sekarang arena tersebut sudah pindah lokasi karena sepi pengunjung.

.

"Seperti yang sudah kita bicarakan tadi Rin.. Satu peluru untuk satu kepala.." kata Chiba kepada rekannya.

"Aku mengerti.. Hati-hati dengan arah anginnya, jangan sampai meleset.." kata Hayami sambil mengecek arah angin yang bertiup dengan cukup kencang.

"Oke.. semua sudah kuperhitungkan.." kata Chiba sambil mengokang senjatanya.

.

Arena paintball yang mereka gunakan memiliki luas sekitar 30x30 m. Arena tersebut dikurung dalam sebuah pagar kawat yang cukup tinggi. Dalam arena terdapat banyak benda untuk berlindung, seperti bangkai mobil bekas, tong, tembok kecil, maupun gundukan dan lubang di tanah. Chiba dan Hayami mendapat posisi di belakang sebuah tembok yang memiliki jendela kecil. Sementara tim lain disebar di tiga arah lain. Wasit pun bersiap di luar lapangan. Semua pasangan yang lain juga sudah siap. Chiba dan Hayami pun melakukan tos sebelum pertandingan tersebut dimulai.

.

"Jangan sampai tertembak!" Kata Chiba

"kau juga!" balas Hayami

.

"PRIIIIIIITTTTTTTTTTTTTT!" Suara peluit dari juri menggema di arena. Penonton pun bersorak menyemangati para peserta.

.

Baru lewat 5 detik setelah peluit itu dibunyikan, salah satu tim bergerak dengan cepat untuk pindah persembunyian. Namun, gerakan mereka telah dideteksi oleh si Tokoh Utama Game Eroge, yaitu si rambut poni panjang Chiba Ryuunosuke. Dua peluru ditembakkan Chiba dari jendela kecil tempat persembunyiannya itu, dan langsung melesat mengenai kedua anggota tim lawannya tersebut.

.

"Hit!" "Hit!" pasangan tim itu berteriak bersamaan. Mereka kaget karena dari jarak yang cukup jauh, tembakan Chiba itu bisa mengenai mereka dengan akurat. Satu tim tumbang.

.

Sementara itu, kedua tim yang lain masih bersembunyi di pos mereka, yaitu di sisi kiri dan kanan lapangan. Kedua tim masih bengong, karena mendengar kata hit keluar dari tim yang dihabisi Chiba barusan. Dan sementara mereka bengong, Tsundere sniper, Hayami Rinka telah berada di dekat tim yang ada di sisi kiri arena. Ia bergerak zig-zag, sambil melompat-lompat dengan cepat, dan menembakkan dua peluru yang masing-masing mengenai kedua target di depannya.

.

"Hit!" "Hit!"Kedua pemain itu menyerah setelah peluru cat mengenai bagian tubuh mereka. dua tim tumbang

.

Tidak berhenti disana, dengan cepat Chiba sudah berganti posisi berlindung, dan dapat melihat salah satu anggota dari tim yang tersisa di balik tempat berlindungnya. Tubuhnya memang terlindung oleh tumpukan kayu, namun ia dapat melihat kepala pemain itu dari lubang kecil yang ada di kayu tersebut. Tanpa ragu Chiba menembak, dan peluru tersebut menembus lubang kayu itu, kemudian langsung mengenai salah satu anggota tim lawannya tersebut.

.

"Hit!" dan bersamaan dengan itu, rekan satu timnya berlari keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya untuk mencari tempat yang lebih aman, namun gerakannya sudah dibaca oleh Hayami. Hayami tahu bahwa musuhnya tersebut akan bersembunyi di parit kecil yang ada di depannya. Namun Hayami justru menambah kecepatan larinya, dan melompti parit tersebut, sambil menembakkan senapanya tepat ke musuhnya yang sedang tiarap di parit tersebut.

.

"Hit!" Semua musuh sudah dihabisi

.

"PRIIIITTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT" peluit tanda pertandingan berakhir dibunyikan pada saat stopwatch milik wasit baru menyentuh detik ke 53,20. Seluruh penonton, juri, maupun wasit hanya bisa terdiam sejenak, namun kemudian semuanya bersorak kegirangan melihat penampilan memukau dari duo sniper ini.

.

"Luaaaaaar biasa sekali penampilan dari tim nomor 26, yang beranggotakan pasangan Chiba Ryuunosuke dan Hayami Rinka! ! mereka mencetak rekor tercepat dalam mengakhiri pertandingan kali ini!" Kata komentator dengan hebohnya.

.

Chiba dan Hayami hanya bisa tersenyum. Mereka sebenarnya cukup malu dilihat oleh orang sebanyak ini. Oleh karena itu, mereka hanya melambaikan tangannya sebentar, dan segera keluar dari arena. Mereka berdua pun kemudian menunggu gilirannya untuk bertanding lagi dengan menonton pertandingan di arena sebelah sambil berbincang-bincang. Tampaknya, makin ramai saja penonton yang menonton pertandingan paintball tersebut.

.

"Penampilan yang memukau Rin.." puji Chiba kepada rekannya.

"Kau juga Ryuu, masih belum kehilangan akurasimu ya.. " puji Hayami kepada Chiba.

"Tentu saja. Aku tidak boleh lengah demi 20.000 yen. Ahahaha" kata Chiba.

"Kapan lagi kita bisa dapat uang sebanyak itu dengan cuma-cuma" lanjut Hayami sambil tersenyum.

.

* * *

.

Setelah menunggu selama beberapa lama, akhirnya pertandingan kedua mereka di babak semifinal dimulai. Chiba dan Hayami tampak sibuk mengatur ulang strategi mereka, karena di babak semifinal ini, dalam satu arena akan terdapat lima tim. Duo Sniper ini akan menggunakan taktik yang cukup sederhana. Mereka berdua yakin, di babak ini pasti akan diincar oleh semua tim. Karena, mereka yang paling berbahaya. Keempat tim lain pasti secara natural akan saling bekerjasama untuk mengalahkan tim yang lebih kuat. Dan untuk menghadapi situasi itu, yang dapat dilakukan oleh Chiba dan Hayami hanya satu, yaitu menunggu sampai tim lain menipis amunisninya. Seorang yang amatairan pasti akan memberondongkan senjatanya sampai pelurunya menipis, atau bahkan habis. Dan celah ini nanti akan dipakai mereka berdua untuk melakukan serangan balasan yang cukup mati-matian.

.

Semua peserta dimasukkan ke dalam arena, wasit bersiap, dan babak semi final pun dimulai

.

"PRIIIIIITTTTTTTTTTTT!" Peluit menggema di arena kelas b

.

Seperti yang diprediksi oleh Chiba dan Hayami, keempat tim musuh langsung menghujani lokasi Chiba dan Hayami bersembunyi dengan peluru catnya. Namun keduanya tetap tenang, dan menghitung jumlah peluru yang menghantam tempat perlindungan disekitar mereka. paling tidak, mereka bisa menebak berapa jumlah peluru yang masih tersisa di setiap tim. Masing-masing tim memiliki 40 peluru. Dikali 4, jumlah tim musuh, jadi ada 160 peluru yang dimiliki oleh musuh mereka.

.

"Ceprot!" "Ceplak!" "Ceprot!" "Ceplak!" "Ceprot!" "Ceplak!" Suara peluru cat mengenai tempat persembunyian Chiba dan Hayami. Keduanya tetap tenang tidak bersuara, sambil menghitung jumlah peluru yang sudah ditembakkan. Dan sudah lebih dari 80 peluru kira-kira mereka hitung.

.

Kemudian, sadar pelurunya menipis, masing- masing tim menghentikan tembakannya, dan maju sedikit demi sedikit menuju ke tempat persembunyian Chiba dan Hayami. melihat itu, keduannya pun bersiap bertempur habis-habisan

.

"Siap Rin?" bisik Chiba.

"Tentu saja!" balas Hayami.

.

Dengan cepat Hayami melompat dari tempat persembunyiannya. Ia kemudian melakukan parkour dengan melompati tembok pendek dan tong besar yang ada di depannya. musuhnya di depan tidak dapat membidik Hayami yang bergerak dengan cepat, dan tanpa buang waktu Hayami melepaskan dua peluru, yang kemudian mengenai dua musuh di depannya.

.

"Hit!" "Hit!"

.

Enam peserta yang lainnya pun panik, dan tersebar ke berbagai arah. Sementara di arah lain, Chiba sudah tiba pada posisi snipingnya, dan berhasil menembak tiga peserta yang sedang bingung mencari tempat persembunyian itu.

.

"Hit!" "Hit!" "Hit!"

.

Hayami masih melompat-lompat diantara tong dan tembok tempat bersembunyi. Ia kemudian menembakkan senapannya ke seorang peserta yang masuk ke jangkauan tembakannya.

.

"Hit!"

.

Namun kemudian dua peserta yang lain berhasil mendekat ke arah Hayami. Mereka sudah siap untuk menembak Tsundere Sniper itu, hanya saja dari arah yang cukup jauh dua peluru cat melesat cepat, mengenai punggung kedua peserta itu.

.

"Hit!" "Hit!"

.

Menjadi umpan memang salah satu tujuan Hayami. Dari jauh, Chiba dapat menghabisi kedua peserta yang mengejarnya tersebut.

.

"PRRRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIITTTTTTTTTTTTTT!" Peluit tanda berakhirnya pertandingan pun dibunyikan. Tim Chiba dan Hayami menang telak. Seluruh penonton makin heboh menyoraki duo sniper ini. Para penonton puas disuguhi aksi pasangan yang hebat ini.

.

"Luaaaaaarrrrrrrr biasaaaaaaa! Luaaaaaarrrrrrrr biasaaaaaaa! Luaaaaaarrrrrrrr biasaaaaaaa! Pasangan Chiba Ryuunosuke dan Hayami Rinka kembali menang telak atas musuh-musuhnya.. dan mereka berdua kini maju ke final!" Ucap komentator dengan berapi-api.

.

Chiba dan Hayami kembali melambai ke arah penonton dengan kalem. Keduanya pun segera keluar dari arena, dan beristirahat sejenak sambil minum dan makan makanan kecil karena pertandingan tadi cukup melelahkan.

.

"Satu babak lagi Rin.. kita harus menang..." Kata Chiba dengan mata yang sudah penuh dengan bayangan uang.

"Kita pasti menang... Uang saku.. Uang saku..." kata Hayami yang juga sudah mata duitan.

.

Mereka berdua pun kemudian menonton pertandingan semi final yang kedua, dan terakhir. Hanya saja, pertandingan berjalan membosankan, karena lima tim yang bertanding tidak banyak bergerak. Mereka lebih memilih bersembunyi, dan main aman. Chiba pun sampai mengantuk melihatnya. Akhirnya, setelah lama ditunggu, pertandingan berakhir. Tim yang kalah pun bukan kalah karena tertembak, namun karena kehabisan peluru.

.

* * *

.

Saat yang dinanti pun datang.

Babak final pun dimulai. Keempat peserta dimasukkan ke arena dengan cara yang berbeda. Kali ini semua diletakkan berpencar, tanpa tahu dimana posisi kawan dimana lawan. Sebelum pertandingan, hanya satu saran Chiba kepada Hayami

.

"Keluarkan semua kemampuanmu"

.

Kata-kata itu diingat dengan baik oleh Hayami. Saat ini keduanya sudah dalam mode 'haus darah'. Mereka sudah sampai sejauh ini, tidak boleh sampai gagal.

.

"PRIIIIIIIITTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT" Pertandingan pun dimulai

.

Baik Chiba dan Hayami, dengan mode haus darah mereka, langsung keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya, berlari ke satu tempat persembunyian ke tempat persembunyian yang lain, memburu pasangan tim musuh. Belum sempat tim musuh bergerak sedikitpun dari tempat persembunyiannya, Masing-masing dari mereka sudah ada di dalam bidikan Tsundere Sniper dan Tokoh Utama Game Eroge.

.

"Jepret!" "Jepret!" Suara senapan milik Chiba dan Hayami melontarkan peluru yang mengenai tergetnya.

.

"Hit!" "Hit!" pasangan tim lawan kalah dengan mudahnya. Penonton, juri, komentator, semuanya sekali lagi terdiam sejenak. Belum ada tiga puluh detik berlalu sejak dimulainya babak final ini, pertandingan sudah berakhir karena Chiba dan Hayami sudah menghabisi lawannya.

.

"PRIIIIIIIITTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT!" Peluit panjang tanda berakhirnya pertandingan pun berbunyi.

.

Seluruh arena bersorak. Tepuk tangan saling beriringan diberikan. Mereka benar-benar kagum dengan kemampuan Chiba dan Hayami yang dapat melewati tiga pertandingan tersebut dengan cepat dan akurat. Duo Sniper itu hanya bisa tersenyum-senyum sendiri, membayangkan hadiah uang itu akan mereka apakan.

.

* * *

.

Beberapa saat kemudian, acara terakhir yaitu pembagian hadiah dimulai. Juara kelas A mendapat hadiah uang senilai 400.000 yen, medali, dan voucher untuk bermain paintball secara gratis di arena ini. Dan untuk Kelas B, yang dimenangkan oleh Chiba dan Hayami, Mendapat uang 40.000 yen, medali, dan voucher gratis bermain paintball juga. Setelah tim yang memenangkan pertandingan Kelas A turun dari panggung untuk menerima hadiah, Chiba dan Hayami pun diundang naik ke panggung. Dua anak yang pemalu itu tampak bergetar naik ke atas panggung. Walaupun penampilan mereka di arena tadi sangat hebat, namun di depan panggung keduanya hanya bisa terdiam malu karena demam panggung.

.

Hadiah pun diberikan, dan komentator sekaligus MC pertandingan tadi menanyai mereka beberapa pertanyaan.

.

"Penampilan kalian luar biasa sekali hari ini... Apakah kalian atlet paintball?" tanya MC kepada Chiba.

"..Umm.. Bukan kok.."

"Tapi kenapa kalian jago sekali tadi?"

.

Jelas Chiba tidak mungkin bercerita tentang masa lalu mereka berdua yang menjadi anggota kelas pembunuhan 3E yang diperintahkan untuk membunuh seekor monster berbentuk gurita. Chiba memikirkan alasan yang logis untuk menjawabnya.

.

"Kami berdua anggota klub atletik, jadi wajar kalau gerakan kami cukup gesit.. Selain itu, kami Cuma beruntung tadi.." Kata Chiba kalem.

"Hmm, masuk akal.. tapi apa benar tadi hanya keberuntungan?"

"Yah, tentu saja, kalau disuruh mengulang pertandingan itu, kami juga belum tentu menang lagi.."

.

Penonton pun tertawa dengan jawaban Chiba yang cukup ngaco itu.

.

"Ahahaha... Luar biasa.. Kemudian... Apakah kalian sudah lama berpacaran?"

.

Pertanyaan itu bagaikan petir di siang bolong bagi duo ini. Wajar sekali pertanyaan itu dilontarkan, karena memang pertandingan yang mereka ikuti itu khusus untuk Couple. Keduanya memang sangat dekat, namun saat ini masih belum berstatus apa-apa. Hayami sepertinya hendak menjawab dengan kata "Tidak kok", namun Chiba mendahuluinya dengan jawaban yang tidak terduga.

.

"Belum lama.."

.

Hayami hanya bisa diam dengan wajah yang memerah. Chiba juga demkian. Namun Hayami mengerti kalau Chiba menjawab asal-asalan agar wawancara ini cepat berakhir.

.

"Hoo.. jadi dimana kalian bertemu?" Tanya MC lagi.

"Di klub atletik SMA kami..." kata Chiba kalem.

"A, dan satu pertanyaan lagi, kalaian dari SMA mana?"

"Kami dari SMA 5 kunugigaoka. Kami lulusan tahun ini.."

"Oh, jadi ini liburan kalian setelah ujian ya? Kalau begitu saya ucapkan selamat atas kemenangan kalian, semoga sukses di universitas kalian natinya.. Dan selamat atas hadiah yang akan kami berikan ini..." kata MC mengakhiri wawancara itu sambil menyerahkan hadiah kepada pasangan ini.

"Terimakasih banyak semuanya.." Chiba dan Hayami menundukkan badanya ke arah MC dan para penonton.

.

Dan, akhirnya MC mempersilahkan mereka berdua untuk turun. Penonton pun memberi mereka tepuk tangan dan siulan yang sangat meriah. Semua penonton yang melihat pertandingan ini puas melihat aksi Chiba dan Hayami yang memukau tadi. Sedangkan Duo Sniper ini puas dengan Uang dan hadiah tambahan yang mereka terima barusan. Mereka berdua pun segera mencari ATM untuk memasukkan uang tersebut ke rekeningnya masing masing.

.

* * *

.

Setelah memasukkan uang di ATM yang terletak di dekat stasiun, mereka mendengar pengumuman yang disiarkan dari pengeras suara stasiun.

.

"Mohon maaf untuk para penumpang sekalian, dikarenakan ada kerusakan di jalur 3-2, maka dari itu kereta selanjutnya yang akan menuju ke Tokyo diundur keberangkatanya menjadi pukul 19.00. kami mohon maaf atas ketidaknyamanan ini."

.

Chiba melihat jam di tangan kirinya. Dan, waktu masih menunjukkan pukul 15.05 sore. Masih sekitar empat jam lebih sedikit sebelum kereta berangkat.

.

"kriuuuuukkkkkkk" Tiba-tiba perut mereka berdua berbunyi karena lapar.

.

Keduanya lupa untuk makan siang karena terlalu asyik dengan pertandingan tadi. Mereka pun memutuskan untuk segera mencari rumah makan. Chiba dan Hayami kemudian mampir di sebuah warung ramen yang letaknya di dekat pantai. Dan, dengan lahap Duo Sniper ini memakan ramennya masing-masing, bahkan, sampai nambah. Dan seperti biasa Chiba memberikan potongan daging sapinya ke Hayami, dan Hayami memberikan telur rebus nya ke Chiba.

.

"Rin, habis ini, mau main air sebentar?" Ajak Chiba kepada Hayami.

"Tentu saja.. Aku sudah susah-susah membawa pakaian renangku.." kata Hayami.

.

Puas makan siang, keduanya pun segera menuju ke tempat ganti baju. Chiba mengenakan celana pendek se lutut dengan motif navajo yang cerah. Sedangkan Hayami, tampak makin seksi dengan baju renang berwarna hijaunya. Chiba mengamati rekannya itu dari balik poninya. Namun, Hayami bisa merasakan sedikit aura mesum keluar dari diri Chiba, dan gadis itupun menutupi bagian dadanya yang makin tumbuh besar itu dengan tanganya sambil melotot ke arah Chiba.

.

"Jangan berpikir mesum...! Awas kamu..!"

"T..tidak... Aku tidak bakal berpikir yang macam-macam Rin.. Aku cuma mengagumi tubuh indah mu!" kata Chiba menggoda.

"A..aaa..aaa pa kau bilang?" wajah Hayami kembali memerah.

"Tubuhmu indah, wajahmu cantik, pantas banyak orang naksir padamu.." tambah Chiba lagi.

"Sudah! Berhenti menggombal!" kata Hayami sambil melemparkan tasnya ke arah Chiba.

"Tolong masukkan tasku ke loker ya! Aku duluan!" teriak Hayami sambil berlari ke arah pantai.

'Uwaa.. tunggu aku Rin!" Chiba pun segera memasukkan barang-barangnya ke loker penitipan, dan mengejar Hayami yang sudah duluan main air itu.

.

Mereka berdua pun kemudian bermain air, saling menciprati air satu sama lain, bermain membuat istana pasir, kemudian saling kejar-kejaran dipinggir pantai. Selanjutnya mereka menyewa peralatan menyelam. Pantai ini juga terkenal karena keindahan biota bawah lautnya. Chiba dan Hayami menyelam ke dasar laut yang sangat indah. Keduanya menghabiskan waktu berduanya dengan senang. Segala pikiran negatif, urusan kuliah, dilupakan sejenak. Waktu bersama mereka berdua ini dihabiskan dengan maksimal.

.

* * *

.

Jam menunjukkan pukul 18.00 sore. Matahari sudah enggan bersinar di belahan bumi itu. Langit tampak berwarna orange, seperti rambut Hayami yang indah. Masih satu jam sebelum kereta datang. Duo sniper ini sudah selesai dengan main airnya, dan sudah berganti dengan pakaian yang masih bersih. Chiba mengenakan kaos hitam dengan lengan ¾, dan celana jeans panjang. Sedangkan Hayami memakai tanktop yang ditumpuk dengan sweeter lengan panjang, kemudian rok sepanjang lutut yang hampir sama dengan yang dipakainya siang tadi. Kedua anak ini memang selalu tampil modis dalam keseharian mereka.

Keduanya saat ini duduk berduaan di sebuah kursi yang terletak di dek dermaga yang ada di ujung pantai sambil menikmati pemandangan laut yang makin ditelan oleh kegelapan malam. Diujung dermaga, terdapat sebuah menara mercusuar yang mulai dinyalakan lampunya. Sorotanya yang berkilauan itu menambah indah sore hari di pantai itu. Hanya saja, karena pantai ini menghadap ke sebelah timur, sunset tidak dapat dilihat disini. Namun hal itu tidak mengurangi keiandahan pantai ini. Ditambah lagi, cuaca hari ini sangat cerah, bulan yang mulai hancur dan kembali berbentuk bundar bersinar dengan terang, dan bintang-bintang mulai nampak dilangit. Rumah-rumah di sekitar pantai juga sudah mulai menyalakan lampunya yang berwarna-warni, menambah suasana hangat dan romantis.

Keduanya ngobrol panjang lebar tentang apa saja yang akan mereka lakukan di universitas nanti. Hanya saja Hayami tidak sadar kalau rekannya itu sedang berusaha untuk mengutarakan isi hatinya yang dipendamnya dari tadi.

.

"Tadi sangat menyenangkan ya..." Kata Chiba sambil memandang Hayami.

"Menyenangkan sekali.. Ini liburan akhir SMA yang tidak buruk.." Kata Hayami sambil tersenyum.

"Tiga tahun di SMA, terasa begitu cepat ya.. berbeda dengan masa-masa kita di Kelas 3E dulu. Setahun berasa bertahun-tahun.."

"Benar sekali... Tidak akan ada momen hidup lain yang bisa menggantikan masa-masa kita ketika berada di kelas 3E dulu... Itu... momen paling menggembirakan dalam hidupku.." Kata Hayami mengenang masa lalunya itu.

"Kelas 3E.. aku juga tidak akan bisa melupakan semua kenangan indah itu.." Chiba memandang bulan, yang membuatnya ingat dengan Koro Sensei.

"Yah, tapi aku juga menyukai masa SMA ini. Begitu banyak... Kejadian yang tidak terlupakan.." Sambung Hayami lagi.

"Hoo... apa saja kejadian itu Rin?"

"Aku bisa banyak mendapat teman baru yang sangat baik padaku.. Teman-teman lama dari kelas 3E juga makin dekat denganku. Mereka sudah seperti kakak-adik ku sendiri.. kemudian.. Kamu juga sudah pernah menolongku ketika aku dalam kesulitan.. Ryuu.. A.. aku tidak akan melupakannya.."

"Ahahaha... Kamu juga pernah merawat aku ketika sedang sakit dulu, Rin.. jujur aku sangat bersyukur waktu itu kamu bisa membantuku seharian.."

"Terimakasih ya untuk bantuannya tiga tahun ini.. Ryuunosuke.."

"Sama-sama Rinka.. aku juga berterimakasih padamu.."

.

Angin lembut pantai bertiup melewati mereka berdua. Keduanya sama-sama merasa nyaman, dan sangat menikmati waktu kebersamaan mereka detik ini.

.

"Ryuu... Semoga kamu bisa sukses dalam kehidupan kuliah mu ya.. jadilah arsitek yang terkenal besok.." Hayami kembali membuka topik pembicaraan baru

"Aku berjanji Rin.. Aku akan menjalani masa kuliahku sebaik-baiknya.. kamu juga ya? Semoga sukses selalu, dan kamu bisa menggapai keinginanmu, apapun itu.." Kata Chiba sambil tersenyum.

"Tapi.. Ini bukan perpisahan kan Ryuu?" Tiba-tiba Hayami menanyakan pertanyaan yang membuat Chiba tersentak kaget. Pertnyaan itu seakan tidak cocok diucapkan oleh gadis yang memiliki sifat tsundere seperti Hayami.

"Tentu saja tidak... Kita berjanji untuk terus bertaman sejak Valentine di kelas 3E dulu kan? Sesibuk apapun kegiatanku di kampus besok.. Aku akan tetap menyempatkan waktu untuk pergi bersamamu. Kalaupun kamu tidak sempat pergi keluar, izinkan aku mampir ke kampus mu... Boleh?

"Tentu saja boleh... Aku pasti akan menyempatkan diri untuk bertemu denganmu.." Tampaknya sifat tsundere hayami telah dikalahkan oleh kejujuran hatinya. Hatinya yang tidak mau terpisah dari Chiba. Dan Hatinya yang hanya ia buka untuk Chiba.

.

Chiba menarik nafas panjang. Ia kemudian berdiri, dan berkata pada Hayami.

.

"Rin, ayo kita mendekat sebantar ke mercu suar itu.."

"B..boleh saja.. Memangnya ada apa, Ryuu?"

"Kelihatannya pemandangannya bagus.. Dan juga.. Ada.. Sesuatu yang mau aku katakan kepadamu.."

"B.. baiklah.." Jantung Hayami mulai berdebar dengan kencang. Ia ingat dengan prediksi Hara dan Fuwa minggu lalu.

.

* * *

.

Beberapa saat kemudian, Keduanya telah sampai di bawah bangunan mercu suar itu. Keduanya takjub dengan bangunan yang menjulang tinggi nan indah itu. Selain itu, pemandangan dari sana benar-benar sempurna. Bagian sekeliling mercu suar itu dipasangi berbagai macam lampu yang berwarna-warni dan berkedip-kedip. Kemudian, tampak di kejauhan lampu-lampu dari rumah warga menyala warna-warni. Di dekat mercusuar itu juga tampak beberapa muda-mudi yang sedang berkencan, dan beberapa pemancing yang asyik memanen ikan sore itu.

.

"Woaa.. tinggi sekali mercusuar ini.. Pasti cara membangunnya cukup rumit.." Kata Hayami dengan takjub.

"Memang cukup rumit. Konstruksinya khusus. Pondasinya juga bukan pondasi biasa, karena dibangun di tanah pantai yang relatif lembek.." Chiba menerangkan dengan detail.

"Kamu tahu banyak ya tentang bangunan-bangunan, Ryuu.."

"Tentu saja.. beberapa bulan lagi aku sudah resmi menjadi mahasiswa Arsitek. Hal-hal kecil semacam itu harus aku hafal.."

"Hee.. Benar juga.. Ngmong-ngomong, sepertinya bagian atas mercusuar itu bisa jadi sniping point yang sangat bagus ya.." Kata Hayami lagi.

"Hmm.. Aku juga berpikiran seperti itu.. Bagian atas mercusuar itu bisa memandang ke segala arah.. Tempat itu bisa jadi Sniping point yang cukup bagus.. Tapi angin lautnya cukup kencang.."

"Ahahaha.. Benar juga ya... Oh ya Ryuu, a..apa yang mau kamu bicarakan tadi?

.

"DEG" kali ini jantung Chiba yang berdetak sangat kencang. Namun ia berusaha fokus, dan menarik nafas panjang-panjang agar tidak gugup lagi.

.

"Yah, ada beberapa hal yang mau aku sampaikan padamu.." Kata Chiba mulai mengumpulkan keberanianya. Tampaknya suasana romantis ini membuat Chiba tidak tahan mengeluarkan unek-unek yang ada di dalam hatinya

.

"K..katakan saja.. kenapa harus minta izin?" balas Hayami. jantungnya juga mulai berdetak cepat.

"Sudah lama sekali aku mau mengatakan hal ini.. tapi. Aku baru berani mengatakannya sekarang.. maaf.." Lanjut Chiba lagi.

"Tidak perlu minta maaf. Ada apa sih sebenarnya?" kata Hayami bingung.

"Rin... aku.." Chiba berhenti berkata.

.

Hayami hanya diam melihat rekannya itu tidak dapat berkata-kata dengan baik. Namun ia tidak protes kepadanya. Chiba kemudian mengambil nafas dalam-dalam lagi, dan membuka poni rambutnya, sehingga kedua mata berwarna cokelat kemerahannya yang tajam itu dapat menatap langsung ke kedua mata Hayami yang berwarna kehijauan nan indah itu. Pandangan mata Chiba saat itu tampak hangat. Hayami bisa meraskannya.

.

"Rin.. sudah empat tahun kita menjadi sahabat baik.. Aku sangat bersyukur bisa mengenalmu..

.

Chiba meneruskan perkataanya "Rin... Sebenarnya... Sudah lama aku... Menyukaimu.. dan, kulihat, kita makin akrab sebagai teman.. tapi..."

.

Hayami menelan ludahnya. "tapi apa ryuu?"

.

"Aku tidak mau kalau kita hanya berakhir sebagai teman saja,, aku mau lebih dari itu.."

Chiba kembali terdiam. Hayami hanya bisa menunggu Chiba melanjutkan kata-katanya.

.

.

.

Kedua bola mata Chiba memandang Gadis itu dengan penuh perasan sayang. Chiba kemudian mengatakan kalimat yang sudah Hayami tunggu cukup lama itu.

.

.

.

 **"Hayami... Rinka... Maukah kamu... Menjadi kekasihku?"**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Mendengar itu, Hayami malah terdiam sesaat. Namun, perasaan yang ia simpan rapat-rapat di hatinya tidak dapat ia tahan lagi. Butiran-butiran air mata turun dari kedua bola matanya yang indah, dan mulai membasahi pipinya. Hayami mulai menangis.

.

"Sudah lama kutunggu kalimat ini keluar dari bibirmu... Bodoh!" kata Hayami.

.

"Aku.. senang kalau akhirnya kamu mengatakannya juga.. " sambungnya lagi.

.

Hayami mengelap airmatanya dengan kedua tangannya, kemudian menatap kedua bola mata Chiba dengan tatapan yang penuh kasih sayang.

.

.

.

 **"Tentu saja... Aku mau ...jadi kekasihmu...Chiba Ryuunosuke...!"**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Angin sore yang lembut dan nyaman kembali bertiup. Lampu-lampu yang berwarna-warni dan saling berkedip di samping mereka seakan ikut merasakan kebahagiaan pasangan ini. Bersamaan dengan itu, Chiba langsung memeluk Hayami dengan erat. Ia seolah tidak mau melepaskan pelukan itu. Dalam pelukan itu Hayami menangis tersedu-sedu. Bukan tangisan sedih, namun tangisan bahagia. Penantian panjang Hayami akhirnya berakhir juga.

.

Setelah itu, Chiba pun melepas pelukan hangat itu. Dan dia langsung menyambungnya dengan sebuah kecupan di kening Hayami.

.

 **"Cup!"**

.

Muka Hayami memerah, matanya juga masih sembab karena tangisanya itu, namun ia sangat-sangat bahagia. Momen ini tidak akan dilupakannya seumur hidup.

.

"Yang disini... Aku sisakan untuk lain waktu ya... Kamu tidak keberatan kan... Rin?" kata Chiba sambil menunjuk ke bibir Hayami.

"tentu saja Ryuu. Aku menantikannya.." kata Hayami sambil mengusap aimatanya kembali.

.

Bertambah satu lagi momen indah bagi Duo Sniper ini untuk dituliskan dalam jurnal kehidupan mereka.

.

* * *

.

Jam 19.00 tepat kereta berangkat dari stasiun, untuk kembali ke Tokyo. Chiba dan hayami kembali duduk berduaan di dalam gerbong. Hanya saja, kali ini tidak ada jarak dalam posisi duduk mereka.

.

"Rin.. kamu lelah?" Kata Chiba kepada kekasihnya itu

"Iya.. tapi.. semuanya sangat meyenangkan hari ini.."

"Tidurlah.. perjalanan ke tokyo masih lama.." Chiba pun merangkul kekasihnya itu, membiarkannya bersandar di pundaknya. Wajah Hayami kembali memerah, namun ia mulai terbiasa berdekatan seperti ini dengan Chiba, kekasihnya itu.

"Kamu tidak mengantuk Ryuu?"

"Tidak.. biarkan aku menjagamu sampai di stasiun Tokyo nanti.. Kamu tidur saja.. Tidak apa-apa.."

"Baiklah.. terimakasih ya Ryuu.."

"Nanti kalau sudah sampai aku bangunkan.. Selamat tidur ya Rin.."

"Selamat tidur, Ryuu..."

.

Hayami pun bisa tertidur dengan cepat di bahu Chiba yang nyaman tersebut. Chiba memperhatikan Kekasihnya yang tidur itu dengan seksama. Ia benar-benar bersyukur bisa bertemu dengan gadis yang sempurna itu.

.

Kemudian kejahilan Chiba mulai keluar lagi. Ia mengambil smatrphonenya, dan melakukan selfie bersama Hayami yang sedang tertidur itu. Ia kemudian mengirimkan foto selfie itu ke akun LINE sahabat baiknya, Kimura Justice."

.

Chiba : (IMG 11287680) (Foto selfie Chiba dan Hayami)

Chiba : 'Tokoh Utama Game Eroge' melapor ke 'Justice'... Misi berhasil dilaksanakan dengan sukses!

Kimura : UWOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! JADI KAMU DITERIMA? ITU BARU CHIBA KU YANG PALING KUHORMATI! KAMU HEBAT, RYUUNOSUKE!

Chiba : Ahahaha iya, Rinka menerimanya.. Bagaimana? Kami cocok tidak?

Kimura : Pertanyaan retoris. Kamu sudah tahu jawabannya kan. Cocok 120%! Selamat ya!

Chiba : Terimakasih kimura...

Kimura : Jadi, kamu mau mengumumkannya ke teman-teman SMA, atau SMP?

Chiba : Tidak. Hanya kamu yang sementara ini kuberitahu. Tolong ya Kimura, rahasiakan ini dulu... aku tidak mau membuat berita yang heboh.

Kimura : Kamu yakin?

Chiba : Tentu saja. Rahasiakan sebaik-baiknya ya!

Kimura : Baiklah. Tapi jatah makan siangku seminggu dimulai besok, kamu yang bayar ya!

Chiba : 4 hari saja.. 3 harinya mainlah ke rumahku. Akan kumasakkan nasi goreng spesialku. Kalau mau, kusuapi sekalian..

Kimura : Waaaaa. Bolehhhh! Tapi bagian disuapi kita lewati saja...

Chiba : Ahahahahhaaaa... Yasudah Kimura, besok aku hubungi lagi...

Kimura : Oke... Siap... Selamat ya sekali lagi!

Chiba : Terimakasih sobat..!

.

Chiba sangat bersyukur dengan apa yang didapatnya hari ini. Ia mendapat Hadiah dari lomba paintball tadi, mendapat waktu bersenang-senang di pantai tadi, dan yang terpenting, ia berhasil mendapatkan tempat spesial di hati gadis yang sangat ia sayangi itu.

.

Chiba pun dengan perlahan mencium kening Hayami yang sedang tidur nyenyak itu. Ia kemudian berbisik dengan perlahan ke kekasihnya itu.

.

 **"Aku mencintaimu.. Hayami Rinka..."**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

Beberapa hari kemudian, Hayami menceritakan semuanya ke kedua sahabatnya, Hara dan Fuwa. Keduanya yang mendengar kabar baik itu, langsung memeluk Hayami, memberinya selamat, tapi kemudian langsung menyeretnya ke kafe langganan mereka, memintanya untuk membayar semua biaya makan mereka hari itu. Sama dengan Chiba, ia ingin hubungan mereka berdua ini tidak diekspos, dan hanya Hara dan fuwa saja yang diberi tahu. Hara dan fuwa bisa mengerti dengan permintaan Hayami itu, karena sudah menjadi sifat sejati Duo Sniper itu, bahwa mereka tidak ingin menarik perhatian yang berlebihan.

.

...

* * *

 **NEXT CHAPTER**

 **CHAPTER 6 – Hobi Baru**

.

.

.

 **Akhirnya selesai juga chapter yang melelahkan bagi author ini. Semoga bisa menghibur pembaca sekalian... Terimakasih Para pembaca... Kritik dan saran sangat diterima. Dan jangan lupa jadikan Favorit apabila kalian menyukai fanfic ini.**

 **Sampai jumpa di episode yang berikutnya. Jangan bosan menunggu update!**

 **Bandofzaku Flying out**

 **Salam Sniper!**


	7. CHAPTER 6 - Hobi Baru

**CHAPTER 6**

 **Hobi Baru**

 **Tiga setengah tahun setelah hari kelulusan**

Matahari bersinar dengan terang pagi itu. Cahayanya mulai menembus sela-sela tirai, menyinari seisi ruangan kamar didalam sebuah asrama. Kamar yang tadinya gelap itu mulai terlihat terang dipenuhi dengan sinar mentari pagi yang kaya akan vitamin D. Namun, sang pemilik kamar tersebut masih terlelap dalam tidurnya, seakan tidak ingin meninggalkan kenyamanan yang ditawarkan oleh kasur, bantal, dan selimut kesayangannya itu.

Pukul 09.00 tepat, tanpa memperdulikan kenikmatan tidur tuannya, sang smartphone berwarna ungu yang diletakkan di atas meja berbunyi dengan keras, memperdengarkan nada alarm berirama lagu hardcore punk. Belum sempat lagu itu sampai di reffnya, sang pemilik smartphone terbangun dan langsung mematikan alarm yang berisik tersebut. Dirinya masih sangat mengantuk, namun panggilan dari alarm itu mau tidak mau ia turuti. Sang pemilik kamar, pemuda berbadan cukup tinggi namun ramping yang bernama Chiba Ryuunosuke itu, perlahan bangkit dari tempat tidurnya, untuk memulai aktivitasnya hari itu.

Hari ini, tepat tiga bulan Chiba menjalani kehidupan barunya sebagai mahasiswa Jurusan Arsitektur. Meskipun berat dan penuh perjuangan, ia sangat senang dengan kehidupan kuliahnya ini. Chiba dapat mengikuti semua mata kuliah dengan baik, dan mendapat predikat baik di hadapan dosen-dosennya. Ia pun banyak mendapat teman yang akrab padanya. Hanya saja, ia harus sedikit berubah menjadi makhluk nocturnal, yang selalu terjaga dimalam hari untuk mengerjakan tugas-tugas kuliahnya. Sedangkan ketika siang hari, waktu longgar sedikit saja langasung dimanfaatkan untuk tidur.

Chiba masuk ke kamar mandinya, yang terletak di pojok kamar. Kamar di asrama tempat Chiba tinggal itu walaupun Cuma berukuran 3x3 m, namun cukup lengkap fasilitasnya. Terdapat kamar mandi dalam, dan beberapa perabot seperti dipan dan lemari kecil yang sudah tersedia dan tinggal dipakai. Harga sewanya juga lebih murah dari apartemen. Didalam kamar mandi, ia melihat bayangan dirinya di cermin, yang saat itu cukup terlihat acak-acakan karena semalam baru saja dipaksa lembur. Matanya yang tajam itu tampak masih agak mengantuk, dan sedikit memerah. Ia mencuci mukanya, menggosok gigi, dan menata rambut berponi panjangnya yang masih ia pertahankan hingga saat ini.

Pagi ini, jadwal kuliah Chiba dimulai pada pukul 09.30. Dan tugas untuk kuliah tersebut baru ia selesaikan jam 3 pagi tadi, karena sebelumnya ia harus mengerjakan tugas mata kuliah yang lain. Kuliah di Jurusan Arsitek itu cukup berat, tugas kuliah mengalir terus bagaikan air terjun, tidak ada henti-hentinya, dan datang bertubi-tubi. Dan satu tugasnya saja, tidak dapat diselesaikan satu atau dua jam saja. Bisa setengah hari bahkan seharian. Namun Chiba termasuk mahasiswa yang rajin, dan dapat mengikuti perkuliahan dengan baik. Ia pun juga dapat mengerjakan pekerjaan part time nya sebagai desainer grafis online tanpa menganggu jadwal kuliahnya. Kamarnya pun tetap tertata rapi, tidak seperti teman-temannya yang kamarnya seperti baru saja terkena ledakan bom.

Sambil memakan sarapan berupa roti isi daging dan susu kalengan yang dibeli semalam, Chiba berganti pakaian untuk kuliah. Seperti biasa, ia memakai topi rajut kesayanganya, kali ini yang berwarna cokelat, kemeja lengan panjang motif kotak-kotak berwarna hitam dan abu-abu, kemudian celana jeans warna cream. Seperti biasa Chiba tampil dengan modis. Sejak di kelas 3E dulu, penampilan dan taste fashion nya dipuji oleh Bitch Sensei, karena ia selalu terlihat dewasa dan cool. Dan hal itu masih ia pertahankan sampai di bangku kuliah ini, dan membuatnya jadi mahasiswa populer di Jurusan Arsitektur ini.

Setelah semua persiapan berangkat kuliah selesai, pakaian sudah tampak rapi, tugas kuliah, buku-buku, dan laptop sudah dibawa, dompet serta handphone sudah dikantongi, dan jam tangan sudah dipakai, Chiba pun melangkah menuju pintu kamar untuk memulai kegiatannya hari ini. Namun, sebelum itu ada satu hal yang harus dilakukan sebelum memulai harinya yang panjang dan melelahkan ini. Hal ini cukup sepele, namun kalau tidak dilakukan, semangat untuk memulai hari bisa hilang. Apalagi kalau bukan menyapa kekasihnya yang sangat dicintainya, Hayami Rinka

Chiba membuka aplikasi LINE di smartphonenya, dan mendapati Hayami sudah men-chatnya duluan. Namun ia belum sempat membalasnya karena buru-buru mandi tadi.

.

Hayami : Selamat pagi Ryuu.. (32 minutes ago)

Hayami : Pasti habis lembur lagi.. (22 Minutes ago)

.

Chiba pun langsung membalas chat itu, takut Hayami keburu marah karena tidak segera dibalas

.

Chiba : Selamat pagi Rin, maaf aku tadi buru-buru mandi.. Dan benar, aku habis lembur. Mataku masih berat..

Hayami : Jaga kondisimu... Jangan sampai sakit.. Bisa lebih gawat kalau sampai ketinggalan kuliah..

Chiba : Iya, semalam aku terpaksa lembur karena tugasnya ditambah.. Tapi yah, untung saja masih sempat selesai..

Hayami : Syukurlah kalau begitu.. Dan jangan lupa makan teratur.. Itu yang paling penting..

Chiba : Tentu saja.. Kamu juga ya.. Yasudah Rin, selamat pagi, semangat ya.. nanti aku hubungi lagi kalau sudah ada waktu (Emot cium)

Hayami : Oke,, Selamat pagi. Selamat berjuang ya tuan Arsitek.. (Emot peluk)

.

Setelah meluangkan waktunya sejenak untuk menghubungi kekasihnya, Chiba pun segera bertolak menuju kampusnya yang hanya 10 menit jalan kaki dari asramanya tersebut. Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 09.10. dua puluh menit sebelum kelas paginya dimulai. Chiba melangkah dengan semangat, menyambut hari Senin yang panjang ini.

.

* * *

.

Chiba tiba di kelas pertama kali. Ia langsung mengambil tempat duduk favoritnya, yaitu di bagian tengah, ia kemudian mengeluarkan tugas yang ia selesaikan sampai jam 3 pagi tadi. Tugasnya adalah membuat model bangunan kecil dengan mempermainkan irama bentuk dasar geometri. Mahasiswa baru Arsitek sering sekali disuruh untuk bermain dengan bentuk, ukuran, warna, dan tatanan, karena hal-hal itu adalah dasar dalam mendesain sebuah bangunan. Chiba mengamati kembali tugasnya yang terbuat dari potongan-potongan kertas itu. Ia membenarkan beberapa bagian yang dirasa belum pas.

Beberapa menit kemudian, kawan-kawan satu kelasnya satu persatu datang, kemudian menyapa remaja berponi panjang itu. Di masa kuliah ini, Chiba dapat dengan mudah mendapat banyak teman. Sifatnya dulu yang sedikit pendiam itu mulai ia rubah sedikit demi sedikit. Sehingga, teman-teman disekitarnya dapat lebih mudah memahami dirinya. Teman-temannya yang baru cukup seimbang jumlahnya antara laki-laki dan perempuan. Dan tampaknya beberapa anak perempuan cukup tertarik dengan Chiba yang cool tersebut. Mereka tampaknya memasukkan Chiba dalam daftar pria idaman.

Namun Chiba tidak pernah berfikir untuk menggoda ataupun memanfaatkan kepopulerannya untuk menggaet mahasiswa perempuan lain. Dirinya tidak seperti Maehara yang selalu mondar-mandir mencari sasaran baru, walaupun dirinya sudah dekat dengan Okano. Hatinya, dan pandangan matanya yang tajam itu hanya milik Hayami Rinka seorang. Lagipula Chiba berpikir kalau ia sampai mengecewakan kekasihnya itu, ia bisa membayangkan akan diberondong peluru bb secara bertubi-tubi oleh Hayami dengan dengan senapan kesayangannya.

.

Tiba-tiba dari belakang, ada seseorang yang menepuk bahu Chiba

.

"Selamat pagi Chiba... Bagaimana tugasmu"

"Oh, selamat pagi Tanaka. Yah, seperti yang kamu lihat, masih cukup berantakan.." Kata Chiba sambil berbalik.

.

Tanaka adalah teman baru Chiba yang paling akrab padanya. Ia juga seorang penggemar musik Hardcore punk, sehingga sejak awal berkenalan keduannya langsung akrab, dan sekarang sudah saling memanggil tanpa gelar.

.

"Hee, masa? Kulihat sepertinya sangat rapi dan bagus komposisinya.." Kata Tanaka

"Hmm, kalau begitu ada yang salah dengan pengamatanmu.. Masih mengantuk ya? Ahahaha" canda Chiba.

"Hoooooaaaammmm... Memang aku masih mengantuk.. aku mengerjakan tugas ini sampai jam empat pagi tadi.."

"Hebat juga kamu Tanaka, jam 3 saja aku sudah tidak kuat dan langsung tidur.."

"Hmm, aku minum tiga gelas kopi pahit semalam.."

"Kamu mau mabuk kafein?"

.

Keduanya asyik ngobrol, sampai akhirnya dosen mereka pagi itu datang. Dosen Perancangan Arsitektur yang berpenampilan nyentrik itu langsung membuka kelas pagi itu dengan sedikit ceramah dan motivasi untuk mahasiswanya.

.

"Jadi saudara-saudara sekalian, pekerjaan Arsitek sangat dibutuhkan disetiap aspek kehidupan manusia. Jadi, para Arsitek harus siap menghadapi perubahan zaman yang bergulir cepat." Kata dosen itu.

.

Chiba memperhatikan dosennya itu dengan seksama. Ia ingin bisa menjadi Arsitek yang hebat seperti dosennya itu.

.

"Baik mahasiswa sekalian, silahkan tugasnya dikumpul di bagian belakang dulu, akan saya nilai nanti. Kemudian setelah ini langsung keluarkan kertas gambar kalian. Silahkan buat 10 lembar sketsa bangunan di kompleks kampus ini dengan detail. Batas waktunya sampai pukul 13.00 siang nanti.. selamat bekerja!"

"Heeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee..!" Kompak seluruh mahasiswa diruangan itu menghela nafasnya mendapatkan tugas yang baru lagi. Chiba dan tanaka juga Cuma bisa tersenyum kecut.

"Oke... gelombang tugas hari Senin sudah dimulai.. Kamu siap Chiba?" Kata Tanaka sambil mengeluarkan kertas gambar dan alat tulisnya.

"BRING IT ON!" Kata Chiba mantap.

.

Perkuliahan hari ini sudah pasti akan cukup melelahkan.

.

* * *

.

Matahari tampak berkilauan di sisi barat. Langit mulai berubah warna menjadi orange, mengingatkan Chiba pada warna rambut kekasihnya, Hayami. Chiba memandang keluar jendela dari ruangan perpustakaan, setelah dirinya menyelesaikan tugas kelompok bersama teman-temannya. Akhirnya setelah seharian mengikuti perkuliahan yang padat, kini ia sudah sampai di penghujung aktifitasnya hari ini. Ia masih bertahan sebentar di ruangan perpustakaan itu untuk menyelesaikan pekerjaan sampingan berupa gambar desain logo rumah makan yang dipesan oleh salah satu asisten dosen kenalannya. Desain itu cukup simpel bagi Chiba, namun bisa menambah uang sakunya secara berlipatganda.

Teman-temannya sudah pulang duluan, namun Chiba masih memiliki satu kegiatan lagi, yaitu kegiatan klubnya. Hari ini ada rapat di klubnya pada pukul 18.00 sore. Dan karena sekarang masih jam 17.30, Chiba memutuskan menunggu di perpustakaan sambil mengerjakan pekerjaanya. Sebenarnya ia ingin chat dengan Hayami, namun saat ini Hayami sedang ada kuliah, dan baru berakhir pukul 18.00. ia tidak mau menganggunya.

.

* * *

.

Sementara itu dikampus tempat Hayami menuntut ilmu, Tsundere Sniper itu masih duduk di bangku ruang kuliahnya. Ia mulai tampak tidak fokus memperhatikan dosennya yang sedang mengajar di depan kelas. Hari ini jadwal kuliah Hayami juga cukup padat, dan membuatnya lelah. Apalagi mata kuliah yang ia hadiri saat ini dosennya cukup killer dan ditakuti. Karena sudah tidak begitu fokus pada materi kuliah sore itu, beberapa kali Hayami mengntip foto selfie dirinya bersama Chiba yang ia pasang di agenda kuliah pribadinya.

.

"Hmm, ganteng juga kekasihmu.. Hayami. Kamu merindukannya ya?" mahasiswi yang duduk di sebelah Hayami menggodanya. Gadis itu bernama Hayase. Dan dia adalah teman akrab Hayami di universitas ini.

" ... J..Jangan ngobrol di sini Hayase, dosen kita killer lho.." Kata Hayami berbisik dengan sedikit gelagapan.

"Sepulang kuliah nanti, mau makan malam bersamaku? Aku ingin mendengar cerita tentang kekasihmu itu..." Bisik Hayase pelan.

"O.. oke, makan malamnya aku setuju. Tapi kalau cerita itu, aku tidak janji!"

"Hee.. ayolah Hayami..."

"Sudah, diamlah dan dengarkan kuliah dulu..."

.

Kedua teman dekat itu pun kembali mendengarkan materi kuliah sore itu, meskipun semangatnya sudah mulai pudar. Hayami menutup agenda itu dan mengerahkan fokusnya sedkit lagi untuk mendengarkan kuliah dari dosennya tersebut.

.

Akhirnya, pukul 18.00 kuliah Hayami hari ini selesai. Ia benar-benar lelah hari itu. Hayase langsung mengajaknya mengunjungi rumah makan yang jadi langganan mereka itu. Keduanya langsung memesan makanan favoritnya masing-masing. Sebagai penggila daging sapi, Hayami memesan beef yakiniku.

.

"Jadi Hayami, kekasihmu itu.. dimana kalian bertemu?" Kata Hayase dengan muka jahilnya.

"Huff.. kenapa kamu malah membicarakan itu sih.." tamak wajah Hayami tidak tertarik dengan bahan obrolan itu.

"Tidak apa-apa kan? Apa lagi coba yang mau dibicarakan dua gadis yang lagi berduaan?" Hayase berkata dengan wajah menggoda.

"Fiuuuuhh.. kamu ini.." Hayami cemberut.

"Ayolah Hayami, aku tidak akan menceritakannya kepada siapapun.. Aku tahu kalau kamu itu tsundere kan.. hihihi.."

.

Hayami tidak dapat menolah permintaan Hayase yang sifatnya seperti Nakamura dicampur dengan Hara dan Kurahashi itu. Jahil, perhatian, dan ceria. Karena sifatnya yang supel itu, Hayami yang pendiam itu jadi bisa akrab dengannya hanya dalam waktu yang singkat. Ia percaya kalau Hayase tidak akan mengecewakannya. Jadi mau tidak mau, Hayami juga harus terbuka dengannya.

.

"Oke.. Oke.. akan sedikit kuceritakan.. Tapi jangan bilang ke teman-teman yang lain ya.. Temanku yang kuberitahu mengenai hubunganku ini baru tiga orang, termasuk dirimu."

"Ohohohohoho... Santai saja Hayami.. Rahasiamu aman padaku.. tenang saja.." Hayase yang memiliki rambut panjang berwarna kecoklatan itu memperhatikan Hayami dengan pandangan yang penuh rasa penasaran. Ia tampak sangat tertarik dengan kisah yang akan Hayami ceritakan.

.

Sang Tsundere Sniper mulai mengingat- ingat kenangan masa lalunya. Ia menceritakan semua kisahnya pada Hayase, namun ia berusaha tetap merahasiakan tentang kelas 3E yang menjadi rahasia negara nomor 1 dulu.

.

"Namanya Chiba Ryuunosuke. Dulu aku mengenalnya ketika kelas tiga SMP. Pertama kali kami bertemu, tidak ada hal spesial yang kulihat darinya. Bahkan bisa dibilang dia sedikit aneh.. poni rambutnya menutupi matanya.."

"Hee, tapi kelihatanya dia keren kok.. kenapa dia menutupi matanya?" tanya Hayase

"Kalau itu, karena dia tidak percaya diri dengan pandangan matanya. Ia memiliki mata yang tajam. Ia berpikir mata itu tidak cocok untuk orang pendiam seperti dirinya." Wajah Hayami memereh mengingat-ingat pandangan mata Chiba.

" Aku jadi penasaran.. memangnya bagaimana pandangan matanya?"

"Pandangan matanya itulah salah satu hal yang membuatku jatuh cinta padanya.." tapi aku tidak akan memperlihatkannya kepadamu, nanti kamu naksir.."

"Ahahahha... Jadi hanya kamu ya yang boleh melihat pandangan matanya.. Aww. Romantis sekali.. Oke lanjut.."

"Setelah lulus SMP, kami kebetulan mendaftar di SMA yang sama.. Dan dikelas satu ia juga sempat sekelas denganku.."

"Lalu, apakah kalian selalu berduaan?"

"Iya. Kami banyak menghabiskan waktu berdua. Padahal kamu tahu sendiri bagaimana sifatku.. entah kenapa, aku bisa nyaman dekat dengannya. Mungkin karena dia juga pendiam sepertiku.."

"Hmm, tentu saja, kalau kulihat sifat kalian sepertinya banyak miripnya.. Lalu?"

"Yah, empat tahun kami bersahabat dekat, di liburan kelulusan SMA kemarin ia menyatakan perasaanya padaku.."

"Wah.. lama juga ya.. Oh ya, selama ini, berapa kali kamu pernah berpacaran memangnya?"

"Baru sekali ini. Dia itu benar-benar lelaki pertama yang bisa akrab denganku, membuatku jatuh hati padanya, dan sampai bisa menjadi sepasang kekasih seperti sekarang ini, Hayase.."

"Heee... oke aku mengerti... wah.. cerita kalian benar-benar menarik.. lalu.. apa sih yang kamu suka dari dirinya?"

"Segalanya.. Sifatnya mungkin agak pemalu dan pendiam. Tapi ia benar-benar sama dengan ku. Dia juga tidak ragu membantu temannya yang kesulitan, selalu fokus pada pekerjaanya tanpa mengeluh, dan yang paling aku sukai.. dia tidak pernah menyerah menggapai mimpinya.."

"Aahhhh.. Aku ikut senang kamu menemukan lelaki yang pas untuk dirimu Hayami.. semoga kalian bisa bertahan selamanya ya.."

"Terimakasih Hayase.. A..aku juga berharap begitu... Jadi... Sekarang giliranmu... ceritakan soal lelaki yang menjemputmu sepulang kuliah kemarin!"

"Oke.. sekarang saatnya aku yang bercerita. Ini akan lama.. Jadi siap-siap ya Hayami.."

.

Dua gadis yang makin-lama makin akrab itu kemudian ngobrol panjang lebar sambil menikmati makan malam mereka. Hayami senang ia bisa menemukan satu lagi sahabat yang cocok dengan dirinya.

.

* * *

.

Sementara itu, Chiba saat ini sedang berjalan dari perpustakaan menuju ruang klubnya. Klub yang baru ia ikuti dua minggu belakangan ini adalah klub yang berada di tingkat universitas. Ia merasa tidak ada klub yang cocok di fakultasnya. Jadi, Chiba memutuskan untuk mencari klub yang ada di tingkat yang lebih tinggi. Dan klub itu sangat cocok dengan dirinya.

Ruangan klubnya terletak di gedung pusat kegiatan mahasiswa yang ada di dekat perpustakaan tadi. Didalam gedung itu ada banyak ruangan untuk semua klub universitas itu, mulai dari klub memasak, membaca, berbagai macam olahraga, bahkan sampai klub game. Chiba berjalan melalui koridor panjang yang sore itu cukup ramai diisi mahasiswa dan mahasiswi yang berasal dari berbagai macam klub.

Beberapa kali Chiba berpapasan dengan gadis-gadis cantik anggota klub lain. Mereka memperhatikan Chiba yang cool itu dengan tatapan penuh ketertarikan. Namun, bocah berponi itu sama sekali tidak menghiraukannya. Ia tetap melangkah tegak menuju ruangan klubnya yang ada di ujung koridor itu. Dan, saat ini pikiran Chiba masih melayang membayangkan wajah cantik Hayami yang memerah karena gombalan dari dirinya. Ia benar-benar kangen bertemu dengan Hayami karena selama tiga bulan ini keduanya belum bisa saling bertemu. Keduanya juga belum sempat sama sekali untuk pulang kerumah. Orang tua Chiba dan Hayami pun sampai merindukan anak-anaknya tersebut.

Chiba berdiri sejenak didepan pintu ruang klubnya. Ia selalu geli melihat pintu yang penuh dengan tempelan stiker itu. Padahal pintu ruang klub lain relatif bersih dan tertata. Namun entah kenapa pintu ruangan klub ini cukup terlihat norak dan nyleneh. Di tengah-tengah pintu terdapat sebuah papan nama besar berwarna hijau yang bertuliskan "BATALION 401" . Itulah nama klub yang diikuti oleh Chiba baru-baru ini. Dari luar ruangan, Chiba sudah bisa mendengar keributan anggotanya didalam. Mereka tampaknya sudah berkumpul semua.

.

"Tok tok tok" Chiba mengetuk pintu itu sambil membukanya dan memberi salam.  
"Selamat sore.."

.

Begitu poninya yang khas itu terlihat di balik pintu, seketika itu juga orang-orang yang ada didalam ruangan klub berdiri, memberinya hormat ala militer, dan secara bersamaan berkata,

.

.

 **"Selamat sore 'Kapten Poni"!"**

.

.

"..." Chiba terdiam sesaat. Ia sudah bosan terus-terusan disambut seperti itu ketika memasuki ruangan klubnya

"Ahhh... Kapan sih senpai-senpai sekalian mau berhenti berkata seperti itu..." Kata Chiba kalem.

.

Klub yang diikuti oleh Chiba baru-baru ini adalah sebuah klub Airsoft. Airsoft adalah sebuah olahraga atau permainan yang mensimulasikan kegiatan militer atau kepolisian, yang menggunakan replika senjata api yang disebut Airsoft gun. Intinya, kegiatan mereka adalah permainan perang-perangan dengan senjata api mainan, mirip seperti yang dilakukan oleh kelas 3E saat sedang memperdebatkan akan membunuh koro sensei atau menyelamatkanya. Chiba tentu sudah sangat familiar dan terbiasa dengan kegiatan itu. Dulu di kelas 3E, yang dilakukannya juga lebih berat.

Pada awalnya, Chiba sama sekali tidak kepikiran untuk ikut di klub ini. Hal itu bermula ketika Chiba sedang berkeliling di pusat kegiatan mahasiswa saat klub-klub itu sedang mengadakan promosi untuk mencari anggota baru. Chiba berencana untuk mencari klub yang bisa ia jadikan sebagai sarana hiburan dan penghilang stress. Awalnya ia ingin mengikuti klub musik seperti di SMP dulu, namun ia tiba-tiba tergelitik untuk mengikuti klub Airsoft yang membuka stand uji coba menembak. Ketika dirinya mengikuti uji coba menembak itu, ia dapat menembak semua sasaran dengan sempurna, dan mendapat apresiasi dari seluruh anggota klub airsofft itu. Ia pun dapat bergabung dengan mudah, dan menjadi salah satu anggota yang memiliki kemampuan paling tinggi, padahal Chiba adalah anggota yang paling muda.

Baru tiga minggu bergabung di klub ini, namun ia sudah mendapatkan posisi sebagai anggota inti. Ia pun mendapat julukan 'Kapten Poni' karena kemampuan sniping jarak jauhnya yang luar biasa itu, walaupun ia sebenarnya agak malu dengan julukannya ini. Tapi karena ia masih junior, dirinya menurut saja pada kakak angkatannya. Hobi barunya ini terbukti bisa membuatnya sedikit rileks untuk menyelingi kegiatan kuliahnya yang padat dan menyiksa itu. Bagaimanapun juga permainan perang-perangan ini selalu mengingatkannya dengan kegiatannya dulu di kelas 3E, sebagai seorang sniper, dan Chiba sangat menikmati hal itu.

Namun, keikutsertaan Chiba dalam klub Airsoft ini sama sekali belum ia ceritakan kepada Kekasihnya, Hayami. Entah kenapa ia merasa malas kalau hanya menceritakannya melalui chat maupun telepon. Ia berencana menceritakan segalanya pada pertemuan mereka yang berikutnya, yaitu minggu depan. Karena minggu depan, Chiba dan Hayami akan pulang ke rumah untuk pertama kali, setelah tiga bulan penuh terus mengikuti kegiatan perkuliahan yang padat. Mereka bardua berencana berkencan di tempat biasa, yaitu kedai es krim langganan mereka di Mall Kunugigaoka.

.

"Halo Chiba, kami sudah menunggumu... kalau begitu, rapat klub airsofft kali ini langsung kita buka saja.." Ketua klub Airsoft yang bernama Oda ini mempersilahkan Chiba untuk duduk di kursinya.

.

Rapat klub sore itu membahas sesuatu yang sangat penting. Satu bulan kedepan, tepatnya dihari Jumat, Sabtu, dan Minggu, akan diadakan sebuah pertandingan Airsoft berskala nasional di daerah Hakone. Pertandingan itu dapat diikuti oleh semua klub Airsoft yang berasal dari seluruh penjuru Jepang, baik yang ada di universitas, perkantoran, maupun umum. Hadiahnya pun juga tidak main-main, mencapai jutaan yen. Selain itu tim yang menang tentunya akan dikenal diseluruh negeri, dan akan diliput oleh tv dan majalah-majalah hobi maupun militer.

Klub Airsoft ini tentu saja akan ikut. Apalagi, mereka baru saja mendapatkan anugerah berupa seorang sniper terbaik yang pernah ditugaskan memburu makhluk super bertentakel, yaitu sang 'Tokoh Utama Game Eroge' itu. Hari ini, klub ini membahas segala persiapan, strategi, dan pembagian pemain yang akan diikutsertakan. Dalam pertandingan yang akan datang itu, masing-masing tim diharuskan mengirimkan 10 orang pasukan utama, dengan cadangan sebanyak 5 orang. Sedangkan dalam klub Airsoft ini, terdapat 20 anggota.

Kemudian, diputuskan hari jumat yang akan datang, akan diadakan pemilihan anggota yang akan maju untuk mewakili tim itu. Sebenarnya kakak-kakak angkatan di klub itu menyarankan agar Chiba tidak perlu mengikuti pemilihan itu, karena dirinya sudah pasti akan diajukan menjadi tim inti. Namun dirinya merasa tidak enak kepada kakak-kelasnya, dan salah satu anggota baru yang satu angkatan dengan dirinya. Jadi, Chiba memohon agar dapat tetap ikut pemilihan itu.

.

"Baik, jadi begitu intinya. Jumat besok kita akan memilih siapa saja yang akan mewakili klub kita bertanding.. Dan untuk anggota yang tidak terpilih, tetap akan ikut rombongan, untuk menjadi supporter dan manager!" Kata ketua Oda dengan semangat.

"OKKEEEE!" semua anggota tampak setuju." Dua puluh mahasiswa yang berasal dari berbagai Jurusan dan angkatan itu tampak sangat antusias.

"Oke, untuk tempat latihan? Apakah hutan milik Fakultas Kehutanan sudah siap?" tanya ketua Oda pada salah satu mahasiswa Jurusan kehutanan.

"Siap dipakai.. kami sudah minta izin.."

"Konsumsi?"

"Siap"

"Senjata masing masing?"

"Siappp" seluruh anggota serentak menjawab.

"Oke.. kalau begitu.. rapat dibubarkan! Semuanya istirahat yang cukup! Kita berjumpa lagi di hutan Fakultas Kehutanan pada hari jumat pukul 13.00 tepat, dengan perlengkapan yang sudah lengkap!" Ketua klub itu membubarkan rapat sore ini, dan tanpa basa-basi semuanya segera pulang karena sudah seharian penuh mereka berada di kampus.

"Siapppp!" Seluruh anggota berkata secara bersama.

.

Tanpa membuang waktu, Chiba pun langsung pulang menuju asramanya.

.

* * *

.

Jam meunjukkan pukul 19.00. Pemuda berambut poni panjang itu baru saja selesai mandi, dan mengeringkan rambutnya yang berwarna hitam sempurna itu. Ia kemudian berganti dengan pakaian santainya, berupa kaos polos oblong dan celana pendek. Setelah itu, dirinya membuka bento yang ia beli di kafetaria asrama untuk makan malam. Malam ini menu yang ia pilih adalah katsudon. Ia makan dengan sangat lahap setelah seharan penuh dikuras habis energinya.

Malam ini cukup santai. Tugas kuliah untuk esok hari sudah selesai. Desain logo rumah makan yang dikerjakannya tadi juga sudah dikirim, dan di setujui oleh kliennya. Ia tinggal menanti bayarannya. Malam ini Chiba berencana melakukan perawatan berkala pada senapan Sniper dan pistolnya, yang selalu ia gunakan di klub Airsoftnya.

Senjata Airsoftgun adalah barang yang harganya cukup mahal. Selain itu, seorang yang memainkan permainan ini juga harus memiliki semacam lisensi kepemilikan yang sah atas senjata mainannya itu. Namun, Chiba tidak perlu repot membeli senjata Airsoft yang baru. Sniper, dan pistol lamanya yang ia gunakan ketika di kelas 3E dulu masih berfungsi dengan sangat baik, dan terawat. Chiba hanya perlu menghapus tulisan S.A.U.S.S.O yang dicetak di body senapannya itu, agar tidak menimbulkan kecurigaan rekan-rekan satu timnya.

Chiba mengamati sniper rifle kesayangannya itu. Ia ingat betul momen-momen yang pernah ia lewati bersama dengan senjatanya itu. Momen Ketika ia beruasaha membunuh koro sensei di pulau selatan dulu, momen ketika dia menggunakannya untuk berlatih tag dengan karasuma sensei, momen ketika ia mengikuti survival game antara kubu melindungi dan kubu membunuh koro sensei dulu, dan momen ketika mereka mengalahkan pasukan tentara khusus yang dipimpin oleh Crig Hojhou. Semua kejadian itu dilewati Chiba dengan bantuan senapan ini. Mungkin senjata itu hanyalah barang mati, namun, dibaliknya, ia menyimpan beribu kenangan yang tidak akan bisa ia lupakan. Dan juga, mungkin senapan inilah yang membuatnya jadi dekat dengan Hayami sebagai partner snipernya.

Namun, sebelum ia mulai melakukan perawatan, Chiba masih punya hutang janji pada Hayami. yaitu menghubunginya. Ia kemudian mengambil handphonenya, dan menelpon Hayami dnegan LINE free callnya.

.

"Tuuuuut"

"Halo, Rin.. selamat malam.."

"Halo Ryuu.. kamu baru selesai dengan semua kegiatanmu?"

"Iya. Maaf ya aku baru bisa menghubungi sekarang.."

"Santai saja.. aku juga baru saja sampai di asramaku.."

"Kamu sudah makan Rin?"

"Sudah.. Aku tadi makan malam bersama Hayase.. Kamu sendiri?"

"Aku juga baru saja makan.."

"Jadi,, apa saja kegiatanmu hari ini, Ryuu?"

"Seperti biasa.. kuliah, kuliah, makan, kuliah, mengerjakan tugas, lalu tadi juga ada kegiatan klub.."

"Hee. Kamu mengikuti klub baru? Klub apa?"

"Ceritanya panjang. Besok saja aku ceritakan ketika kita bertemu.. bagaimana?"

"Hmm. Oke.. Kamu jadi bisa pulang sabtu depan?"

"Tentu saja. Aku sudah rindu bertemu dengan orang tua ku.. Dan juga.. Rindu dengan seseorang.."

"Hee. Memangnya siapa orang itu?"

"Entahlah.. Seorang gadis tsundere.. Aku yakin dia juga sedang rindu denganku"

"Hmm, sepertinya dia tidak rindu tuh.."

"Masa?"

"Iya.. buat apa merindukan bocah berponi yang aneh.."

"Hmmm... Coba kalau poniku kubuka.. Pasti gadis itu Cuma terdiam membisu dengan muka yang memerah.. Lucu kan..?"

"S.. siapa yang membisu?"

"Sudah jujur saja Rin. Kamu Rindu denganku kan..?"

"T... Tidak.. S.. siapa juga yang rindu.. Kamu terlalu percaya diri..."

"Ahahahaha.. suaramu terlihat sekali kalau berbohong.."

"A... aku tidak bohong...!"

"Ahahaha.. yasudah Rin.. jadi, besok sabtu, sesuai rencana. Kita bertemu di mall kunugigaoka jam 1 siang kan?"

"Iya.. jangan sampai telat ya.."

"Oke.. siap.."

"Yasudah Ryuu... aku mau mandi dulu.."

"Apaaaaa? Mau mandi? Aku boleh ikut yaaaa?"

"TENTU SAJA TIDAK! BODOH!"

"Ahahahahahahhaha... pasti mukamu makin memerah!"

"Huuu! Itu tidak lucu lagi!"

"Ahahaha.. maaf Rin..."

"Yasudah aku tutup ya!"

"Eh,, tunggu dulu Rin.. ada satu hal lagi yang mau aku katakan...!"

"Apa Ryuu?"

"Aku mencintaimu"

.

Chiba langsung memutus teleponnya itu tanpa menunggu balasan dari Hayami. Hayami yang mendengar perkataan Chiba barusan langsung memerah mukannya, dan tampak salah tingkah. Selama menjadi kekasihnya, Chiba sering sekali menggoda Hayami yang tsundere itu. Wajah Hayami yang sedang malu itu bagi Chiba terlihat sangat imut.

.

Setelah menelfon kekasihnya itu, Chiba mulai mengutak-atik Sniper Rifle kesayangannya itu. Dengan hati-hari Chiba membersihkan senjata yang penuh dengan kenangan itu.

.

* * *

.

Hari Jumat. Pukul 13.00. Seluruh anggota Klub Airsoft Batalion 401 sudah hadir di hutan Fakultas Kehutanan. Seluruh anggotanya telah memakai seragam lengkap ala tentara. Senjata mereka masing-masing pun tampak sudah disiapkan dengan baik. Chiba tampak gagah dengan baju tentara dengan motif kamuflase hutan berwarna dominan hijau itu. Ia menenteng Sniper Rifle kesayangannya.

"Baiklah! Terimakasih semuanya telah berkumpul disini! Sekarang kita akan memilih siapa saja 10 orang yang akan maju mewakili tim kita, dan 5 orang cadanganya. Saya sebagai ketua, dan Sagara kun sebagai wakilnya, akan mengambil nilai kalian semua. Tim dibagi menjadi dua, 9 lawan 9 orang. Kalian sudah siap?" Kata ketua Oda dengan logat militer yang sedikit dibuat-buat.

.

"SIAPPP!" Semua anggota tampak sudah siap.

.

Tim dibagi menjadi dua, yaitu Tim Red dan Tim Blue. Chiba berada di tim RED, dan dipercayakan teman-temannya untuk mengambil alih komando.

.

Dua kubu yang akan bertanding itu, bekumpul di areanya masing-masing untuk mengadakan briefing. Chiba sebagai pemimpin komando Tim Red, menjelaskan taktiknya dengan sederhana namun penuh perhitungan.

"red1, red2, ambil posisi di point 3. Bersiap untuk menghadapi serangan mendadak dari sisi kiri!" Perintah Chiba kepada dua orang rekannya.

"red 3,4,5, dan 6, seperti biasa menyusuplah ke area lawan, buat mereka tidak sempat menarik pelatuknya!"

"red 7, dan 8 , kalian lindungi aku, tapi bersiaplah membantu yang lain kalau ada apa-apa!"

"ROGER, RED 9!" Kedelapan anak buah Chiba pun sudah paham dengan komando sang pemimpin. Berkat pengalamannya di kelas 3E, Chiba dapat memimpin dan menyusun strategi tim dengan baik. Dia selalu serius menganalisa segala kemampuan, dan taktik yang kira-kira akan dipakai lawannya. Hal ini lah yang membuat teman-teman di klubnya, walaupun mereka lebih senior dari Chiba, bisa sangat kagum padanya tanpa ada rasa iri maupun cemburu.

.

TEEEEETTTTTTTTTTT! Terdengar bunyi terompet gas yang menandakan dimulainya latihan Airsoft gun siang itu. Dari radio komunikasi Chiba pun segera memerintahkan anak buahnya untuk maju

.

"Tendang bokong mereka.."

.

Tanpa perlu diceritakan lagi, tim Chiba dapat menghabisi tim musuhnya dengan mudah. Chiba pun dipercaya untuk mewakili timnya untuk maju di pertandingan besar itu.

.

* * *

.

Diwaktu yang sama, di sebuah areal pegunungan yang berada di dekat sebuah kampus, Tim Airsoft sebuah universitas Yang bernama 'Wolf Troops' juga sedang mengadakan latihan. Hutan yang indah dan penuh dengan hewan-hewan mungil itu menjadi saksi pertarungan sengit antara dua kubu tim Airsoft yang berlatih disana.

.

"Omega1, kau mendengarku? Baru saja omega 7 dan 6 terkena hit!" Seorang pria berlari ngos ngosan berusaha sembunyi dari sesuatu.

"Omega 1, bisakah kau mengirim seseorang kesini? Aku diincar juga oleh 'dewi kematian'!" Laki-laki ini mulai lelah dan memilih berlindung di balik pohon.

"Omega 9, maaf tidak bisa mengirim dukungan ke sana.. kami juga terkepung disini" Ucap omega 1 kepada omega 9. Tampaknya disisi lain hutan, mereka juga sedang bertempur sengit, dan saling terpisah.

"Omega 1, yang benar saja? Bagaimana aku harus melawan 'Dewi Kematian' itu?" Laki-laki itu makin ketakutan.

"Omega 9, kami sudah dihabisi.. kalau kamu masih sanggup, hadapi, kalau tidak menyerah saja..!" kata laki-laki dengan callsign omega 1 dengan sedikit gemetaran.

Belum sempat laki-laki itu menjawab perkataan rekannya, diatas pohon kira-kira 30m disampingnya sepasang mata berwarna hijau telah mengawasinya dari tadi. Pemilik mata berwarna hijau yang indah ini bergelantungan di ranting pohon sambil membidikkan rifle nya ke arah laki-laki yang ketakutan tadi. Ketika bidikannya sudah pas, pemillik mata berwarna hijau itu berkata dalam hati,

.

"BANG!" ia menarik pelatuk senapannya.

.

Peluru BB meninggalkan senapan itu dengan kecepatan yang cukup tinggi, dan mengenai kepala laki-laki tersebut.

.

"HIT! Oke oke.. aku menyerah !" Teriak Laki-laki itu.

.

TOEEETTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT! Terompet berbunyi tanda pertandingan telah berakhir.

.

Sosok yang bergelantungan di pohon tadi pun turun dalam sekali lompatan, dan menghampiri laki- laki tadi. Ia membuka google dan penutup wajahnya. Rambutnya yang berwarna orange seperti matahari senja itu mulai terlihat. Sepasang mata berwarna hijau yang tajam mengamati laki-laki itu. Namun, mata yang tajam itu kemudian melunak dan tampak mempesona. Gadis itu pun mengulurkan tangan untuk membantu laki-laki itu berdiri, sambil berkata,

.

"Kamu tidak apa-apa, Shinya san? Tadi pertandingan yang bagus..."

.

Ucap gadis yang baru bergabung selama tiga munggu di klub Airsoft kampusnya ini. Dalam waktu yang singkat, ia sudah menjadi top player dan andalan di klub ini. Sekarang ia mendapat julukan baru yaitu 'Dewi Kematian'. Dirinya juga menjadi salah satu idola bagi mahasiswa laki-laki di klubnya karena kecantikannya, meskipun semua ditolak olehnya. Ya, inilah dia, Hayami Rinka, Gadis yang memiliki kemampuan sniping terbaik kedua Di kelas 3E dulu. Ternyata diam-diam Hayami juga mengikuti klub Airsoft di kampusnya.

Namun, sama dengan pemikiran kekasihnya, dirinya belum berniat untuk menceritakan hobi barunya itu pada Chiba. Dan Hayami juga memilih untuk mengatakan segalanya pada pertemuan mereka yang selanjutnya, yaitu besok sore. Entah bagaimana Duo Sniper itu memiliki pemikiran yang sama, dan bergabung ke klub yang sama jenisnya. Yang jelas, Pertandingan Airsoft yang akan diadakan satu bulan ke depan itu, akan sangat menarik. Sebab disana dua sniper terbaik dari kelas pembunuhan 3E, akan berhadapan satu sama lain, untuk memperlihatkan siapa yang terbaik. Hanya saja, Duo sniper itu belum tahu akan takdir yang akan menghampiri mereka berdua itu.

.

* * *

.

Satu hari kemudian, hari sabtu pukul 13.00, di Mall Kunugigaoka. Hayami Rinka si 'Tsundere Sniper' sudah sampai di tempat yang dijanjikan oleh dirinya dengan kekasihnya. Namun, tidak seperti biasa, sang pemuda berponi belum nampak batang hidungnya. Padahal biasanya, Chiba selalu datang lebih awal ketika membuat janji dengan Hayami. namun entah kenapa hari ini Chiba sedikit terlambat. Hayami sedikit berdebar menanti Chiba yang sudah tiga bulan tidak ia lihat batang hidungnya itu. Sejujurnya, dia sangat kangen dengan kekasihnya itu, namun sifat tsunderenya sedikit menghalanginya mengungkapkannya.

Tiba-tiba Hayami yang sedang bengong itu terkejut. Kedua matanya ditutup dari belakang dengan kedua tangan. Dan orang yang menutup kedua matanya itu, tampaknya adalah orang yang sudah ia tunggu.

.

"Tebak siapa?" Orang itu bersuara, dengan suara yang sudah sangat Hayami kenal.

"Siapa ya.. Sepertinya cuma seorang bocah yang gaya rambutnya itu-itu saja.."

"Maaf ya aku terlambat.. aku harus membeli sesuatu tadi.."

Hayami pun melepaskan diri dari kedua tangan itu dan berbalik. Dan dibelakangnya, lelaki yang sangat dirindukannya itu tampak berdiri dengan gagah dan keren.

Tanpa basa-basi, Chiba langsung memeluk kekasihnya itu. Sebenarnya Hayami cukup malu keduanya berpelukan di tempat umum macam ini. Namun rasa rindu yang cukup dalam membuat sifat tsunderenya bersembunyi untuk saat ini.

"Sudah lama menunggu rin? Maaf ya aku sedikit terlambat.."

"T..tidak kok.. aku juga baru sampai sekitar 10 menit.. Kamu memangnya membeli apa?"

.

Chiba pun mengeluarkan sesuatu dari tas selempangnya. Ternyata dia membelikan kekasihnya itu sebuah boneka kucing kecil yang sangat lucu.

.

"I.. ini untukku?" Hayami gelagapan menerma hadiah itu.

"Iya.. Semoga kamu senang deh.."

"T.. Terimakasih ryuu.. lucu sekali.." Hayami memeluk boneka kecil itu dengan wajah yang terlihat gemas. Tsundere sniper itu memang sangat menyukai sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan kucing.

"Rin, ayo ke toko es krim langganan.. Aku sudah lama tidak makan disana.."

"Iya.. ayo.."

.

Keduanya pun langsung menuju ke toko es krim itu, dan segera memesan menu kesukaan mereka masing-masing. Mereka berdua memang sangat menyukai es krim di toko ini. Dan tiga bulan tidak berkunjung ke tempat ini membuat mereka sangat rindu. Sambil menikmati es krim mereka, keduanya ngobrol panjang lebar. Ada banyak sekali hal yang ingin disampaikan oleh kedua remaja ini.

.

"Jadi Ryuu.. apakah selama ini kuliahmu lancar?"

"Syukurlah semuanya lancar.. Hanya saja, tiap malam aku selalu lembur demi mengerjakan tugas yang menggunung itu.."

"Sepertinya berat juga ya jadi anak Jurusan Arsitek.."

"Memang berat. Tapi aku sudah mengetahui itu dari dulu, dan tetap berusaha menikmatinya.. Aku yakin kerja kerasku sekarang ini akan terbayar suatu hari nanti.."

"Tentu saja Ryuu. Aku yakin kamu bisa jadi orang yang sukses kelak.."

"Terimakasih ya Rin, berkat kamu juga aku bisa selalu bersemangat sehari-hari.."

"B.. baguslah kalau begitu.. Aku senang bisa membantumu.." Muka Hayami memerah.

"Jadi Rin.. kamu sendiri bagaimana? Apakah bisa mengikuti perkuliahan dengan baik?"

"Tentu saja.. lingkungan kampusku cukup menyenangkan. Aku juga banyak bertemu teman baru yang baik.."

"Oh ya, siapa nama teman baikmu itu? Hayase san ya? Sepertinya kalian cukup akrab.."

"Begitulah. Dia itu bagaikan Nakamura, Hara, dan Kurahashi yang dicampurkan jadi satu.. Sifatnya Sedikit jahil, tapi perhatian dan ceria.."

"Syukurlah kalau kamu sudah menemukan sahabat yang baik, Rin.."

"Emm. Aku juga terpaksa menceritakan hubungan kita ke Hayase.. Maaf ya Ryuu.. Aku tidak bisa menolak untuk tidak cerita.."

"Tenang saja... Kalau kamu sendiri yang berekehendak untuk bercerita, ceritakan saja. Lagipula suatu hari nanti, pastinya semua orang akan tahu hubungan kita kan?"

"Iya.. tapi jangan bercerita dengan anak-anak kelas 3E dulu ya Ryuu.. Kurasa belum saatnya.."

"Aku mengerti.." Chiba tersenyum pada Hayami yang masih sedikit menapakkan sifat tsunderenya bila ditanyai soal hubungannya itu.

"Oh ya Rin, bagaimana dengan pekerjaan part time mu? Semua baik-baik saja kan?"

"Baik-baik saja kok. Aku kemarin juga baru saja mendapat bonus.. lumayan bisa kugunakan untuk membeli buku untuk salah satu mata kuliahku.

.

Hayami bekerja part time di sebuah kedai kopi sebagai kasir. Uang hasil part timenya ini selau ia manfaatkan dengan baik, dan sedikit-demi sedikit bisa menambah untuk biaya kuliahnya. Chiba pun juga bekerja part time, namun secara online. Dan pendapatan yang diterimanya juga cukup memuaskan. Duo Sniper ini mulai bisa hidup mandiri dengan baik, tanpa merepotkan kedua orang tuanya. Ajaran Koro Sensei bisa mereka terapkan dengan sangat baik.

.

Chiba Dan Hayami akhirnya menghabiskan es krim pesanan mereka itu. Keduanya puas setelah sekian lama tidak memakan makanan favorit mereka itu. Kemudian, mereka pun melanjutkan obrolan mereka.

.

"Oh iya Ryuu, kamu berjanji akan menceritakan klub baru mu kan? Memangnya kamu ikut klub apa?" Tanya Hayami dengan penasaran.

"Ah.. itu ya.. maaf ya aku baru mau menceritakannya sekarang.. Aku malas menceritakannya di telefon ataupun chat, karena ceritanya panjang.."

"Santai saja.. Jadi kamu ikut klub apa?"

"Coba tebak.." Goda Chiba

"Hmm, klub musik seperti di SMP dulu?"

"Salah.." Kata Chiba sambil menyilangkan kedua tangannya.

"Hmm.. klub game?"

"Salah..."

"Hmm.. Klub Catur jepang?"

"Bukan juga,,"

"Memasak?"

"Salah besar.."

"Hmm... Atau jangan-jangan klub cosplay.."

"Ahahaha.. Masih salah.. Terusss.."

.

Hayami berpikir sejenak. Cukup susah menebak kesukaan Chiba yang misterius ini. Namun, Hayami menjadi teringat dengan sesuatu, dan kembali mencoba menjawab.

.

"Jangan-jangan.. klub Airsoft..?"

.

Chiba terdiam sejenak. Dirinya sedikit kaget ternyata Hayami mampu menebaknya.

.

"T...tepat sekali! Bagaimana kamu bisa tahu Rin? Asal menebak kan?"

.

Kali ini giliran Hayami yang terdiam membisu sejenak. Dirinya cukup kaget kalau ternyata kekasihnya ini juga mengikuti klub yang sama dengan dirinya. Dan lebih kagetnya lagi, ia juga tidak habis pikir kenapa dirinya dan Chiba sama-sama baru akan menceritakan hobi baru mereka ini disaat seperti ini.

.

"Ryu.. jangan-jangan.. Klub mu juga mau berpartisipasi dalam Pertandingan Airsoft se-jepang bulan depan itu ya?" Kata Hayami dengan wajah yang serius.

"Rinka.. bagaimana kamu bisa tahu?" Wajah Chiba tampak kaget.

Hayami yang tadinya berwajah serius itu kemudian malah melunak dan tertawa terbahak-bahak. Chiba yang menyaksikanya tampak bingung.

.

"Ahahahahahahahhaahhaa... Aku tidak menyangka Ryuu.."

"A... memangnya ada apa Rin?"

.

Hayami menenangkan dirinya dulu. Setelah ia tenang, ia mulai menjelaskan ke Chiba secara perlahan.

.

"Ryuu.. kalu begitu, sebantar lagi kita akan menjadi musuh..!"

"A.. apa? Kenapa bisa begitu?"

"Aku sebenarnya juga mengikuti sebuah klub akhir-akhir ini.. Namun, aku juga belum sempat menceritakannya padamu.."

"Kalau begitu.. jangan-jangan kamu juga.."

"Iya, betul sekali Ryuunosuke.. Baru tiga minggu ini aku mengikuti klub Airsoft di kampusku.. Dan tentu saja, klub ku juga akan ikut dalam pertandingan itu.."

"S.. serius..?"

"Iya, mereka juga memintaku untuk menjadi perwakilan untuk tim kami.."

.

Chiba yang tampak sedikit syok itu kemudian ikut tertawa.

.

"Ahahahahahahaha... Yaampun.. kenapa kita bisa punya pikiran yang sama ya.. jadi.. Tim kami harus menghadapi tim mu?"

"Begitulah..."

"Huff. Ya sudah lah... Oh ya Rin, maaf ya aku belum sempat menceritakan kalau aku ikut di klub itu. Sebenarnya aku baru mau bercerita hari ini...

"Tidak apa-apa Ryuu. Aku juga meminta maaf padamu. Aku juga lebih enak kalu bercerita denganmu ketika berhadapan begini.."

.

Akhirnya mereka berdua pun saling bercerita panjang lebar tentang hobi baru mereka masing-masing itu. Keduanya cukup kaget karena mau tidak mau mereka nanti harus menjadi musuh dalam pertandingan itu. Namun, aura profesional dan hasrat berkompetisi mereka berdua tidaklah surut walaupun mereka berdua sekarang adalah sepasang kekasih. Keduanya berniat untuk saling melawan dengan sekuat tenaga, dan mengeluarkan kemampuan masing-masing yang terbaik.

.

* * *

.

Hari telah bergulir kembali. Saat itu waktu menunjukkan pukul 19.00 Di jam yang tertempel di salah satu sisi dinding Stasiun Kunugigaoka. Chiba dan Hayami bersama-sama berangkat ke satasiun untuk kembali ke asrama kampus mereka masing-masing. Besok adalah Hari senin yang melelahkan. Keduanya harus bisa bangun pagi dan segera berangkat kuliah. Oleh karena itu, mereka memutuskan untuk kembali pada minggu malam ini. Kereta yang akan dinaiki Chiba sudah hampir tiba. Chiba pun memanfaatkan waktu sedikit itu untuk berbicara kepada kekasihnya.

.

"Rin.. sepertinya, kita bisa bertemu lagi Ketika pertandingan satu bulan lagi. Aku belum bisa janji pulang kerumah lagi sebulan ke depan.. Maaf ya?"

"T..tidak apa-apa Ryuu. Aku tahu kalau kamu sangat sibuk. Aku sendiri juga sepertinya baru bisa pulang setelah pertandingan itu.."

"Jaga diri baik-baik ya.. Jadi.. sampai jumpa lagi di pertandingan ya.. Rin"

"Baiklah Ryuu.. Saat kita berjumpa lagi di pertandingan besok, kita sementara jadi musuh ya..."

"Ahaha... benar sekali.. Aku tidak akan mengendurkan kemampuanku.."

"Aku juga.."

.

Sebuah kereta api melesat melewati rel di samping mereka. Seketika itu juga Chiba memeluk kekasihnya itu. Hal yang paling berat dirasakan olehnya adalah ketika mereka harus kembali berpisah seperti ini. Keduanya harus kembali ke rutinitasnya sehari-hari yaitu menuntut ilmu. Memang, Long Distance Relationship itu cukup berat.

.

"Rin... Sampai jumpa ya.. Aku akan merindukanmu.."

"Aku juga Ryuu.. Sampai jumpa di pertandingan itu.." Hayami sedikit menitikkan air matanya.

.

"Cup"

.

Chiba pun kemudian kembali melayangkan ciuman lembutnya di dahi kekasihnya itu. Hayami makin memeram mukanya karena itu.

.

"Aku menyayangimu Rin.. Aku berangkat ya.."

"A.. Aku juga.. menyayangimu Ryuu.. Hati-hati.."

.

Chiba melangkah meninggalkan kekasihnya yang sangat ia sayangi itu. Hayami pun juga berlalu, meninggalkan peron itu untuk menuju ke peron yang lain. Duo sniper itu harus kembali berpisah untuk sekian lama. Dan, dalam pertemuan mereka yang berikutnya, mereka berdua akan menjadi musuh.

...

* * *

 **NEXT CHAPTER**

 **CHAPTER 7 – Chiba VS Hayami**

.

.

.

 **Yuhuuu, akhirnya selesai juga update kali ini. Author mohon maaf update kali ini cukup lama, karena Author baru saja sedikit meriang. Namun, the show must go on. Cerita masih cukup panjang. Silahkan para pembaca duduk manis dan menantikan chapter-chapter yang berikutnya. Kritik dan saran selalu tebuka. Dan jangan lupa jadikan fanfic ini sebagai favorit apabila pembaca sekalian suka. Terimakasih.**

 **Nantikan Chapter selanjutnya dengan sabar... ^^**

 **Bandofzaku Flying Out...**


	8. CHAPTER 7 - Chiba Vs Hayami

**CHAPTER 7**

 **Chiba VS Hayami**

 **Tiga setengah tahun lebih setelah hari kelulusan**

 **.**

"Oda senpai.. Bisa bicara sebentar? Ada sesuatu yang penting.." Chiba yang baru saja masuk ke ruangan klub Airsoftnya langsung menghampiri Ketuanya itu dengan wajah yang sedikit cemberut.

"Ada apa Chiba kun? Ceritakanlah.." Ketua Oda yang sedang membongkar senapan Airsoftnya berhenti sejenak untuk mendengarkan Chiba.

"Sepertinya Kita harus mengkaji ulang strategi kita kemarin..."

"Memangnya kenapa Chiba kun? Bukankah semua sudah beres ya?"

"Apakah Senpai mengenal tim Airsoft dari Universitas Hitosubashi? Namanya 'Wolf Troops' "

"Oh.. Aku ingat.. Tim kita dulu pernah menang melawan mereka sekali. Bukannya mereka tidak begitu hebat ya?"

"Itulah masalahnya.."

"Ada apa?"

"Sebenarnya, ada satu teman SMP ku, yang sekarang kuliah di Universitas itu. Dan,,, baru-baru ini dia bergabung di klub itu.. Sebagai informasi saja.. Dia sangat hebat.."

"Benarkah? Seberapa hebatkah dia?"

"Mudahnya begini... Aku saja tidak yakin bisa mengalahkannya sendirian..!"

"Apa? Kamu yang sehebat itu masih kalah dengannya?"

"Iya begitulah.."

"Ahh. Kalau kamu sampai berkata seperti itu, sepertinya situasinya agak sedikit tidak menguntungkan ya... Ngomong-omong, seperti apa teman SMP mu itu? Siapa Namanya? Aku jadi penasaran.."  
"Namanya, Hayami Rinka. "

"HE? Jadi dia itu perempuan?"

"Iya begitulah.. Tapi jangan remehkan dirinya.. Dia mampu mengalahkan anggota kita semua sendirian kalau mau.."

"Serius Chiba kun?"

"Dua rius."

"Oke Chiba kun, ini masalah yang cukup penting. Aku akan menghubungi teman-teman yang lain untuk membahas strategi ulang..."

Chiba pun menjelaskan secara detail tentang kemampuan Hayami yang sangat berbakat dalam pertempuran cepat dengan mengandalkan mobilitas pergerakannya yang tinggi itu. Kelenturan tubuhnya dan reflek tangannya yang baik itu membuatnya menjadi prajurit yang cukup berbahaya, bagi semua musuh yang menghadang di depannya.

.

.

Sementara itu, disaat yang hampir bersamaan, di ruangan klub Airsoft yang diikuti Hayami, rapat strategi juga sedang berlangsung. Hayami juga menjelaskan kemampuan Chiba kepada seluruh anggota timnya dengan detail.

"Jadi Hayami san, seberapa hebatkah teman SMP mu itu, sampai kamu sendiri tidak yakin bisa mengalahkannya?"

"Dulu aku pernah melihatnya menembak target bergerak yang berjarak 50 meter dari tempatnya bersembunyi. Padahal kondisi angin saat itu cukup kencang."

"Hoo. Jadi dia sniper yang sangat berbakat ya.."

"Iya, kemampuan perhitungan arah angin dan timing tembakannya sangat akurat. Selain itu dia bisa mengunakkan spot seburuk apapun sebagai titik menembak, termasuk sambil mengapung di air laut."

"Serius? Memangnya dia dilatih oleh Navy Seal?" Ketua Shinya mengerutkan alisnya sedikit tidak percaya.

"Entahlah... Aku sendiri juga tidak tahu bagaimana dia berlatih. Tapi yang jelas, semua yang aku katakan tadi sama sekali tidak aku lebih-lehkan... Terserah senpai mau percaya atau tidak"

"Ah, tentu kami percaya. Terimakasih untuk masukannya yang sangat berharga ini, Hayami san... Baiklah, kalau begitu strategi kemarin akan kita perbaiki.. Waktu kita tidak banyak, jadi semuanya harus berusaha ya!"

"Siappp!" Serentak anggota klub itu menjawab perintah ketuannya.

"Oh ya satu lagi Shiya san.." sambung Hayami lagi.

"Ada apa Hayami san? Katakan saja.."

"Serahkan saja dia padaku.. Biarkan anggota yang lain fokus pada musuh yang lain.."

"Hmm, aku mengerti. Kalau begitu.. Dia kupercayakan padamu ya, Hayami san.."

.

* * *

.

Satu bulan yang terasa singkat itu digunakan baik-baik oleh klub Airsoft tempat Chiba dan Hayami berada. Kedua klub yang berambisi untuk memenangkan turnamen tersebut, mengadakan latihan yang intensif setiap minggunya. Chiba sendiri, akhir-akhir ini sibuk melatih teknik parkournya. Untuk mengimbangi pergerakan Hayami yang lincah dan terarah itu, Chiba harus kembali menajamkan skill bermanuvernya itu. Setiap pagi sebelum kuliah, dia selalu berlarian melompati bagian-bagian bangunan di kampusnya, secara diam-diam tentu saja. Sementara, Hayami sibuk memaksimalkan akurasi tembakannya. Ia berusaha untuk bisa mengimbangi kemampuan Chiba dalam menghitung arah tembakan dengan berbagai kondisi dan situasi di lapangan. Duo Sniper ini sama-sama berjuang dengan keras, untuk dapat tampil dengan maksimal di 'panggung pertunjukan' mereka itu.

.

Setelah melalui berbagai latihan dan simulasi yang intensif dan melelahkan, akhirnya persiapan antara dua kubu tim telah matang. Baik Chiba maupun Hayami telah berjuang sekeras yang mereka bisa, untuk menajamkan kembali skill pribadi mereka masing-masing. Namun, keduannya juga tidak lupa untuk mendukung timnya dengan membangun kerjasama yang baik dan kompak, karena sejatinya pertandingan itu adalah pertandingan yang membutuhkan koordinasi dan kerja sama tim yang sempurna.

Pertandingan Airsoft tingkat nasional itu, akan diadakan pada hari Jumat akhir minggu ini.

.

* * *

.

 **Hari Kamis**

Satu hari sebelum pertandingan dimulai. Seluruh klub Airsoft dari berbagai penjuru Jepang yang akan mengikuti pertandingan itu satu persatu mulai berangkat menuju ke lokasi, yang terletak di daerah Hakone. Tempat pertandingan tersebut adalah sebuah arena Airsoft bertaraf internasional yang paling besar di Jepang. Arena tersebut terletak di sebuah pegunungan yang indah, dengan panorama alam yang masih sangat alami. Secara keseluruhan, luas area untuk pertandingan tersebut mencapai 4 hektar, dan didalamnya ada berbagai macam jenis arena pertempuran. Mulai dari yang alami, seperti blok hutan yang rimbun, daerah pinggir sungai, dan perbukitan, sampai arena buatan yang menggunakan bangunan semi permanen yang bisa dibongkar-bongkar menyesuaikan kebutuhan.

Tim Chiba baru saja berangkat pukul 14.00, setelah makan siang tadi. Sedangkan Tim Hayami sudah berangkat sejak pukul 10.00 pagi tadi, karena jarak kampus mereka yang lebih jauh dari lokasi. Membutuhkan waktu sekitar enam jam perjalanan dengan bus kampus.

Didalam bus, Chiba justru tertidur dengan sangat-sangat nyenyak di kursi belakang bus yang kosong. Semalam tugas mata kuliah perancangan miliknya harus diselesaikan, dan dikumpul pada pagi hari tadi. Beruntung jam keberangkatan rombongannya tidak bertabrakan dengan jam mata kuliah perancangannya yang sangat penting itu. Ketua Oda, dan anggota klub Airsoft Batalion 401 yang lain hanya bisa tertawa geli dan memaklumi Chiba yang mencuri-curi waktu untuk tidur tersebut.

Hanya Chiba sendiri lah anak aristek di klub ini. Kebanyakan anak arsitek tidak mengikuti klub apapun karena kesibukan mereka, tapi entah kenapa bocah berponi panjang ini dapat membagi waktunya dengan baik, tanpa mengorbankan salah satu kegiatannya pun. Beberapa anggota klub Airsoft yang perempuan tampak asyik mengambil foto Chiba yang sedang tertidur. Mahasiswi-mahasiswi ini memang sering jahil menggoda Chiba yang bagi mereka terlihat cool dan keren tersebut.

.

Sementara itu, suasana di dalam Bus rombongan Klub Airsoft Wolf Troops tempat Hayami berada, sedikit lebih ramai. Beberapa anggotanya berkaraoke dengan meriah untuk mengisi waktu dalam perjalanan darat yang panjang ini. Namun, Hayami yang sedikit canggung dan membuat semacam jarak terhadap kakak-kakak kelasnya itu memilih untuk terdiam dan memandang keluar jendela bus, menikmati pemandangan yang cukup sejuk dan jarang ia dapatkan ketika berada di dalam kota.

Melihat kouhainya terdiam membisu menatap pemandangan diluar, membuat Ketua klub Airsoft itu tergelitik untuk ngobrol lebih akrab dengan gadis tsundere tersebut. Ketua Shinya duduk di kursi sebelah Hayami yang kosong, karena ditinggal pemiliknya karaoke di bagian depan bus.

.

"Hayami san, kamu tidak ikut karaoke?" Kata Ketua Shinya sambil duduk disamping Hayami.

"T.. tidak, aku tidak pandai menyanyi.." Hayami yang melamun tadi sedikit kaget Ketuanya sudah berada di sampingnya.

"Ah, sepertinya kamu terlalu merendah, Hayami san.. Yakin tidak mau ikut menyanyi dengan yang lain?"

"T.. tidak, terimakasih."

"Hoo. Yasudah kalau begitu.."

.

Hayami terdiam setelah itu. Dirinya tahu kalau ketuanya ini juga diam-diam sedikit tertarik pada dirinya, seperti kebanyakan anggota klubnya yang laki-laki. Dan saat ini Hayami ada dalam posisi 'bertahan', karena ia tahu maksud tersembunyi ketuanya itu untuk mengakrabkan diri dengannya ke arah yang lebih 'romatis'.

.

"Oh iya Hayami san. Sebenarnya aku sudah lama kepikiran. Sudah berapa lama kamu bermain Airsoft gun? Kenapa kamu bisa sehebat itu?"

.

Pertanyaan itu jelas tidak akan bisa dijawab secara jujur oleh Hayami. ia pun berusaha mengarang cerita yang semasuk akal mungkin.

.

"Awalnya aku hanya diajak bermain oleh Sepupuku.. Namun lama-kelamaan menjadi hobi..."

"Oh.. kapan pertama kali kamu bermain?"

"Kelas 2 SMA dulu.."

"lalu, bagaimana kamu bisa tahu kalau teman SMP mu itu sangat berbakat?"

"Kami pernah bertemu di arena Airsoft beberapa kali."

"Hmm, begitu.. Lalu, apakah kamu masih akrab dengan teman mu itu?"

"Hmm, tidak juga. Kami cuma pernah satu kelas ketika SMP. Sekarang sudah tidak pernah menghubungi."

"Benarkah? Tapi sepertinya kamu tahu banyak tentang dirinya..."

.

Pertanyaan itu membuat Hayami sedikit tersudut. Ia sama sekali tidak mau hubungan spesialnya itu diketahui orang lain, apalagi orang-orang di klub ini.

.

"Hmm, aku cuma memperhatikan caranya bertempur saja. Tidak ada yang lebih." Kata Hayami singkat. Ia sudah mulai bosan dengan pembicaraan ini

"Yasudah.. Mari kita berjuang untuk mengalahkan mereka.. Mohon bantuannya ya Hayami san.."

"Tentu saja.. Mohon bantuannya juga Shinya san.." Kata Hayami sambil berusaha sedikit tersenyum

.

Ketua Shinya pun kemudian meninggalkan Hayami, dan kembali ke kursinya sendiri. Gadis itu lega percakapan tidak berlanjut ke hal yang lebih pribadi lagi. Ia kemudian memutuskan untuk memasang headset, dan mendengarkan lagu jazz favoritnya di handphone sambil kembali menikmati perjalanan yang masih panjang ini. Ia tahu kalau kekasihnya saat ini sedang terlelap di bus, dan memutuskan untuk membiarkannya beristirahat.

.

* * *

.

Matahari hampir selesai bertugas hari itu. Langit yang tadinya berwarna biru cerah mulai menguning, dan burung-burung gagak terlihat terbang dalam formasi besar melintasi cakrawala yang bersih sempurna tanpa awan itu.

Satu persatu bus rombongan peserta pertandingan Airsoft itu sampai di hotel yang berada di dekat arena. Selama pertandingan berlangsung, semua peserta akan ditempatkan di beberapa hotel yamg ada di sekitar arena. Beruntung kelompok Chiba dan Hayami mendapatkan sebuah hotel bernuansa jepang yang indah dan memiliki pemandian air panas yang besar. Chiba, Hayami, dan seluruh peserta lainnya sangat antusias karena besoknya akan segera bertanding dalam permainan favorit mereka itu, sambil mendapat kesempatan untuk liburan sejenak di lingkungan pegungungan Hakone yang terkenal indah dan sejuk ini.

Seluruh tim bergegas untuk membawa semua barang bawaan mereka turun dari bus. Satu persatu tiap tim check in di resepsionis hotel, dan mengambil kunci kamar mereka. Chiba membantu kakak-kakak kelasnya untuk membawa barang-barang yang berat. Sementara anggota tim yang lain mengurus kembali administrasi pendaftaran tim dan mengambil kunci kamar mereka.

Ketika Chiba sedang mengangkat barang bawaan terakhir yang ada di bus, Rombongan Hayami baru saja datang, dan berjalan ke arah dirinya yang sedang berbenah-benah barang bawaan itu. Hayami berlari kecil menghampiri Chiba yang tampak sedikit kerepotan itu.

.

"R.. Ryuunosuke.." Hayami memanggil Chiba.

.

Bocah berponi itu sedikit kaget karena tidak sadar kekasihnya sudah berada di belakangnya. Ia kemudian berbalik, dan mendapati Hayami sudah berdiri di belakangnya, menatap dirinya dengan mesra serta memberikan senyuman yang manis yang membuatnya melupakan beratnya barang-barang yang harus ia angkat itu. Ada satu hal yang berbeda dari Hayami hari ini. Perbedaan itu kecil, tapi sangat mempengaruhi penampilannya secara keseluruhan. Hayami kembali memotong rambutnya sepanjang lehernya, dan mengikatnya menjadi dua, seperti ketika di SMP dulu. Chiba langsung mengerti kalau ia melakukan ini agar rambutnya tidak menganggu mobilitasnya di medan tempur nanti.

.

"H.. halo Rin..ka.." Chiba tampak sedikit terbata, karena dibelakang Hayami rekan-rekan satu timnya memandang Chiba dengan tatapan yang sedikit menantang. Tampaknya mereka sedikit berusaha memprovokasi 'Tokoh Utama Game Eroge' itu agar merasa tidak nyaman. Dan tentu saja, bagi anggota yang laki-laki, tatapan itu juga merupakan tatapan cemburu karena tidak rela Hayami diajak ngobrol oleh bocah berponi itu.

.

Semua hal itu terjadi karena belum ada yang tahu kalau Duo Sniper itu sebenarnya adalah sepasang kekasih. Sungguh ironis dan terlalu.

.

"Sudah lama sampai disini?" tanya Hayami

"Belum, baru sekitar lima belas menit.. Hmm,, Gaya rambut mu kamu ubah seperti saat SMP dulu ya.. Aku jadi rindu masa-masa itu.."

"Ini hanya sementara.. Setelah pertandingan usai nanti, aku copot lagi kuncir ini.."

"Tidak apa-apa, mau bagaimanapun gaya rambutmu, aku tetap suka melihatnya.." Chiba mulai menggoda, dan wajah Hayami mulai memerah.

.

Sementara itu, rekan-rekan Hayami memandangi Chiba dengan tatapan yang makin tidak enak. Baik Chiba dan Hayami sadar akan hal itu, dan memutuskan untuk melanjutkan obrolan mereka di lain kesempatan.

.

"Ryuu..nosuke, maaf aku duluan ya, kami masih harus check in dan memindahkan barang-barang.."

"Ah, oh, tentu saja,.. Maaf aku malah mengajakmu ngobrol terlalu lama.. Sampai nanti.."

.

Rombongan Hayami pun bergegas melanjutkan perjalanannya. Namun beberapa anggotanya masih melotot ke arah Chiba dengan tatapan penuh provokasi. Melihat itu, Chiba kemudian memutuskan untuk mengeluarkan salah satu jurus mautnya.

.

"Ah, apa aku juga lebih baik mengubah gaya rambutku ini ya?" Gumam Chiba sendiri sambil menyibakkan poninya, dan memandangkan matanya yang tajam itu ke arah beberapa orang yang melotot kepadanya itu dengan tatapan penuh hawa membunuh.

.

Spontan, orang-orang yang melotot kepadanya itu langsung ciut nyalinya, dan dengan sedikit berkeringat mereka memalingkan pandangan mereka.

.

"O..oi, tatapan mata macam apa itu.." gumam salah seorang rekan Hayami dengan pelan.

"Sepertinya dia benar-benar tidak bisa diremehkan.." sambung Ketua Shinya, dengan wajah yang sedikit berkeringat juga.

.

Chiba kemudian segera membereskan tugasnya dan menuju ke kamar hotel yang disediakan bagi timnya.

.

* * *

.

Malam itu, agenda pertama dalam rangkaian acara pertandingan Airsoft tersebut adalah pengundian dan pembagian nomor urut tim. Tiap Ketua tim dipersilahkan untuk mengambil nomor undian, dan dengan nomor itu akan ditentukan tim mana yang akan menjadi lawannya. Tahun ini, peserta yang mengikuti pertandingan adalah 32 tim, yang berasal dari seluruh penjuru Jepang. 32 tim tersebut dibagi dalam dua blok, yaitu A dan B, masing-masing blok berisi 16 tim. Sistem pertandingan adalah satu tim melawan satu tim. 10 orang melawan 10 orang.

Hari Jumat besok pagi adalah babak penyisihan, dimana terdapat 16 pertandingan antara 32 tim. Babak penyisihan ini akan menyisakan 8 tim yang menang. Hari berikutnya, yaitu hari Sabtu, akan ada 4 pertandingan antara 8 tim yang menang kemarin. Babak ini akan menyisakan 4 tim terbaik. Kemudian, dari 4 tim tersebut, dihari yang sama akan ditandingkan lagi, untuk mencari 2 tim pemenang. Dan Dihari Minggu, 2 tim terbaik itu akan bertanding di babak final.

Beruntung sekali Tim Chiba mendapat posisi di Blok A, sedangkan Tim Hayami di Blok B. Artinya, kedua tim itu hanya bisa bertemu di babak final. Baik Tim Chiba maupun tim Hayami merasa sedikit lega karena tim yang sulit tidak akan menghalangi jalan mereka di babak penyisihan nanti. Namun kedua tim tetap tidak meremehkan tim yang lain. Kebanyakan dari peserta yang ikut pertandingan tahun ini, semuanya terlihat cukup kuat, dan terlihat percaya diri sekali dengan kemampuan masing-masing.

Malam itu semua peserta tidak ingin menghabiskan tenaga mereka dengan aktifitas yang berlebihan. Kebanyakan dari peserta memilih untuk segera makan malam dan kembali ke kamar masing-masing. Chiba berserta timnya pun kembali ke kamar mereka.

Kamar yang diberikan untuk tiap tim berisi dua ruangan. Satu ruangan untuk laki-laki, dan sisanya untuk perempuan. Di dalam Klub Chiba Terdapat 12 anggota laki-laki termasuk dirinya. 8 Sisanya adalah perempuan. Meskipun anggota yang perempuan cukup cantik dan sering menggoda Chiba, namun bocah berponi itu tidak pernah menanggapinya secara serius. Di otak 'Tokoh Utama Game Eroge' itu hanya ada 'tugas kulliah', 'Airsoft', dan 'Hayami Rinka' saja. Ia tidak begitu memikirkan hal lain yang kemungkinan dapat menganggu hubungannya dengan kekasihnya itu.

Sebelum memejamkan matanya untuk hari ini, Chiba menyempatkan diri untuk berkirim pesan LINE kepada Hayami, secara diam-diam tentunya. Ia juga tidak ingin hubungannya itu diketahui rekan satu timnya.

.

Chiba : Rin, masih bangun?

Hayami : Masih...

Chiba : Mau Chat sebentar?

Hayami : Aku baru mau menghubungimu... Aku sedang santai kok.

Chiba : Hoo, baguslah.. Persiapan tim mu, bagaimana?

Hayami : Semua sudah siap. Tim mu?

Chiba : Sudah siap juga..

Hayami : Oh ya, maaf ya, aku belum sempat bertemu denganmu lagi.. Aku tidak enak meninggalkan rapat strategi tadi

Chiba : Santai saja Rin. Gunakan waktumu dengan maksimal... Kita bisa bertemu lagi besok..

Hayami : B.. baiklah.. Oh ya,,, untung saja tim kita tidak satu blok ya..

Chiba : Begitulah, jadi kita hanya bisa bertemu di final..

Hayami : Hmm, apakah kamu yakin tim mu akan sampai final?

Chiba : Yah, kami akan berusaha semampu kami. Tampaknya tim mu sudah yakin ya?

Hayami : Entahlah... tapi aku akan berusaha yang terbaik..

Chiba : Nah, itu baru Rinka yang kukenal..

Hayami : Oh ya Ryuu, tampaknya tadi di parkiran bus, rekan-rekan tim ku memandangimu dengan pandangan yang tidak enak ya? Maafkan mereka ya..

Chiba : Ahh, santai saja, itulah pandangan yang tepat bila menemui musuh..

Hayami : Dan juga, aku dengar mereka juga sempat memandang matamu ya... beberapa dari mereka ketakutan lho..

Chiba : Aaaaa,, aku kan berkewajiban membalas tatapan mereka dengan sopan.. Salah ya?

Hayami : Ahahaha tidak juga sih...

Chiba : Oh ya Rin, semoga kita bisa bertemu di final ya.. aku tidak sabar melawan mu..

Hayami : Tentu saja. Aku juga sangat menantikan pertandingan kita. Jangan sampai kalah duluan ya! Kami yang akan mengalahkan tim mu!

Chiba : Semangat yang bagus.. Tapi tim kami juga kuat lho..

Hayami : Tentu saja. Tim kami sampai harus mengubah strategi karena tim mu..

Chiba : Hoo.. Sama dengan tim ku...

Hayami : Aku makin tidak sabar untuk mengalahkanmu..

Chiba : Yasudah Rin, lebih baik kita segera tidur.. Daripada besok kesiangan... Selamat malam ya Rin..

Hayami : Selamat malam Ryuu..

Chiba : (Emot Cium)

Hayami : (Emot Peluk)

.

Setelah saling melepas kangen di LINE, Duo Sniper itu segera tertidur, untuk menyambut hari pertandingan yang panjang besok.

.

.

* * *

.

.

 **Hari Jumat**

Akhirnya, hari yang dinantikan pun tiba. 320 orang yang akan bertanding hari itu berkumpul di lapangan utama arena untuk mengikuti upacara pembukaan dan pengarahan mengenai pertandingan. Aturan dalam tiap pertandingan cukup simpel. Tim manapun yang mampu menghabisi semua lawannya atau merebut bendera milik musuhnya, mereka lah yang menang. Senjata yang digunakan bebas, mulai dari Pistol, SMG, Assault Rifle, Machine Gun, Shotgun, maupun Sniper. Aturannya hampir mirip dengan survival game di kelas 3E dulu. Hanya saja, pertandingan ini murni baku tembak, tanpa menggunakan pisau karet. Waktu untuk tiap pertandingan dibatasi 15 menit saja.

Tim Chiba hari itu mendapat giliran bertanding di tengah-tengah. Sedangkan tim Hayami mendapat kesempatan untuk bertanding duluan. Tim Hayami akan melawan sebuah tim Airsoft dari universitas swasta di daerah Tokyo. Tim Chiba dan seluruh tim lainnya mendapat kesempatan untuk melihat jalannya pertandingan mereka, dengan melihat DI layar monitor besar yang dipasang di lapangan utama. Beberapa buah drone diterbangkan, dan puluhan kamera diam dipasang di arena untuk mengabadikan jalannya pertandingan tersebut.

.

Pertandingan pertama pun dimulai. Tim Hayami dengan cepat menghabisi satu persatu musuhnya secara efektif dan tanpa celah. Hayami tampil dengan sangat memukau seperti biasa. Dia berhasil menembak 5 orang dari jarak yang cukup jauh, dan dalam posisi yang sangat ekstrim. Semua peserta dan penonton kagum dengan penampilan gadis tsundere tersebut. Begitu juga Chiba dengan rekan satu timnya.

.

"Chiba kun... Dia.. Lebih hebat dari yang kamu gambarkan kemarin.." Kata Ketua Oda dengan ekspresi yang tampak takjub.

"Ya.. begitulah.. Lawan mereka masih tergolong mudah.. Dia belum mengeluarkan segenap kemampuannya.." Kata Chiba

"Wahh... mereka bakal jadi lawan paling berat,, itupun kalau kita bisa sampai final.."

"Kita juga harus bisa sampai final, Oda senpai.. Ingat, anda Ketuannya.. Senpai harus bisa memimpin anggotanya dengan baik.."

"Hehehe... Benar juga kamu Chiba Kun.. Terimaksih sudah mengingatkan.."

.

Pertandingan pertama bagi tim Hayami berjalan mulus. Mereka sudah memastikan tempat mereka di babak selanjutnya.

.

Dan setelah menunggu cukup lama, giliran tim Chiba yang bertanding. Kali ini mereka akan melawan sebuah klub Airsoft yang tampaknya berisi sekumpulan pekerja kantoran. Ketua Oda memberikan sedikit ceramah sebelum bertanding, agar anggotanya semuanya kembali bersemangat. Chiba pun kembali mengecek snipernya, sambil menarik nafas dalam-dalam agar dirinya tenang.

.

Pertandingan dimulai. Chiba langsung dapat menghabisi dua orang musuhnya dari jarak yang sangat jauh. Ketua Oda pun memimpin rekannya yang lain untuk mengepung musuhnya yang merasa terancam dengan kehadiran Chiba. Dan ketika sedang mencari tempat perlindungan, satu persatu tim itu dihabisi oleh Chiba dengan tembakan dari sudut yang tidak terduga dan jarak yang sangat jauh. Chiba berhasil menembak 6 orang dengan sangat akurat, dari jarak lebih dari 50 meter.

.

Kali ini bocah berponi itu yang menjadi sorotan para penonton dan peserta yang lain. Mereka tidak menduga akan muncul banyak orang-orang berbakat seperti Chiba dan Hayami dalam pertandingan kali ini. Tim Hayami pun juga sama takjubnya melihat penampilan bocah berponi itu.

.

"Hayami san.. Teman mu itu.. benar-benar berbakat ya..." Kata Ketua Shinya.

"Begitulah, ucapanku kemarin tidak berlebihan kan?" kata Hayami dengan ekspresi datar

"I.. iya, maafkan kami sempat sedikit ragu denganmu.. Dia, benar-benar kuat.."

"Tidak apa-apa. Sekarang yang bisa kita lakukan Cuma berjuang dengan lebih baik kan, Shinya san?"

"Tentu saja.. kita pasti bisa mengalahkan mereka.."

.

Dihari pertama ini, semua tim bisa mempelajari tim mana saja yang paling hebat dan mengancam. 16 tim yang tersisa hari ini, kembali mengkaji ulang strategi mereka, untuk menghadapi pertandingan kedua dan ketiga mereka, esok hari.

.

* * *

.

Malam ini, suasana hotel lebih sepi dari kemarin. Bagaimanapun juga, sudah 16 tim telah tersingkir. Kebanyakan dari mereka memilih untuk segera pulang, namun banyak juga yang memutuskan untuk tetap tinggal dan menyaksikkan pertandingan sampai final, sambil berlibur. Malam ini sebenarnya Chiba ingin bertemu dengan Hayami. Namun, keduanya cukup sibuk untuk mengikuti rapat strategi di kamar masing-masing. Chiba pun mengurungkan niatnya, dan sekedar berkirim pesan LINE kepada Hayami.

Pukul 9 malam, setelah makan malam, Chiba baru ingat akan sesuatu. Ia belum mandi sore ini. Sebagai seorang anak Jurusan Arsitek, kadang mandi adalah pekerjaan optional. Ketika sedang mengerjakan tugas yang berat, kadang mandi bisa dilupakan. Dan agaknya tadi Chiba sedang tidak fokus dan tak dapat mendengar kata-kata Ketua Oda dan rekan-rekannya yang lain ketika mereka mengajaknya mandi sore tadi. Terpaksa Chiba harus mandi sendiri malam ini. Namun, karena pemandian di hotel ini cukup nyaman, tampaknya Chiba bisa menikmati mandi air panas malam ini dengan nyaman.

.

Tanpa membuang waktu, setelah membasuh badannya, Chiba langsung masuk ke pemandian laki-laki. Pemandian ala jepang itu sangat indah dan airnya cukup hangat. Karena waktu sudah cukup malam, saat itu hanya ada sekitar 4 orang saja di pemandian itu. Chiba memeilih untuk duduk di sisi kolam yang agak pojok, menikmati kesendiriannya malam ini, sambil ditemani taburan bintang di langit.

Chiba merilekskan pikirannya. Namun, sempat terlintas dipikirannya bagaimana kalau dirinya mandi bersama kekasihnya yang tsundere itu. Chiba tersenyum-senyum sendiri bagaimana Hayami akan salah tingkah kalau harus sama-sama telanjang di depan Chiba. Bocah berponi itu kadang juga berpikiran mesum seperti Okajima. Mungkin saja dirinya tertular sindrom sarjana mesum itu?

.

"Yo.. kenapa kamu tersenyum-senyum sendiri nak?" Tiba-tiba, seorang lelaki yang baru saja masuk ke pemandian itu duduk di samping Chiba sambil menyapanya. Karena suasana agak remang-remang, awalnya Chiba tidak tahu siapa orang itu. Namun, ia pernah mendengar suaranya itu. Setelah melihat dengan baik-baik beberapa saat, Chiba pun ingat kepada lelaki yang menyapanya itu. Laki-laki tampan berambut pirang itu, dulu pernah ia temui sekali.

.

"R.. Red Eye san? Benar kan itu dirimu?" Chiba kaget karena bertemu dengan salah satu pembunuh bayaran yang pernah membantu usaha pembunuhan koro sensei saat darma wisata ke Kyoto dulu. Red Eye adalah salah satu pembunuh yang sangat ahli menggunakan Sniper.

"Ahaha.. Syukurlah kamu masih mengingatku nak.. Apa kabar?"

"B.. baik.. Aku tidak menyangka bisa bertemu dengan anda di sini, Red Eye san.."

"Ah, santai saja nak.. Memanggil namaku tidak perlu pakai gelar.. Panggil Red Eye saja.."

"B.. baiklah.. Jadi, kamu masih mengingatku, kak Red Eye.."

"Tentu saja. Kamu adalah salah satu sniper terbaik di kelas 3E dulu, tentu saja aku mengenalmu, Karasuma dulu juga sering sering membicarakanmu.. A.. tapi aku lupa namamu, siapa ya.."

"Chiba Ryuunosuke.. panggil saja Chiba.."

"Ah.. iya, Chiba kun.. maaf , sudah bertahun-tahun aku tidak bertemu kalian semua. Aku sudah lupa.."

"Tidak apa apa.. Oh ya, jadi apa yang kakak lakukan disini? Apakah mengikuti pertandingan ini juga? Atau.. ada misi?"

"Ah, aku memang kesini untuk pertandingan ini... Selain menjadi seorang penembak jitu profesional, aku juga menjual beberapa macam senjata Airsoft. Ada klien yang mau membeli Airsoftgun dariku, jadi, aku mengantarkannya kesini, sekalian berlibur dan melihat pertandingan ini.."

"Hee, aku tidak menyangka kalau kakak juga berbisnis seperti itu.."

"Tentu saja nak... Pembunuh profesional selalu memiliki dua wajah.. Lagipula itu juga bagian dari hobiku.."

"Hah.. untung saja kakak bukan peserta, kalau iya, mana ada yang bisa mengalahkanmu.."

"Ahahaha.. tidak juga Chiba kun.. Kamu yang sekarang pasti bisa mengalahkanku.. apalagi kalau kamu satu tim dengan temanmu yang berambut orange itu.."

"Oh, Hayami maksudmu..? Kakak juga melihat pertandingannya?"

"Tentu saja. Temanmu itu juga sangat luar biasa. Dia punya bakat alami sebagai seorang penembak. Kalian benar-benar pantas dijuluki Duo Sniper dari kelas 3E.. Aku tidak sabar menanti pertandingan antara kalian berdua.."

"Ahahaha.. aku tidak yakin bisa mengalahkannya atau tidak.."

"Yakin saja, kerahkan semua kemampuanmu. Lagipula perbedaan cara bertempur kalian itu membuat hasil pertandingan masih belum bisa dipastikan.. Siapa yang berkeja lebih keras lah dia yang akan menang nantinya.."

.

Chiba tersenyum. Ia benar-benar temotivasi dengan kata-kata Red Eye yang cukup ia idolakan itu.

.

"Terimakasih ya, Kak Red Eye.."

"Sama-sama.. Santai saja nak.. ehehehe.. "

"Oh ya, maaf kak, apakah kakak masih aktif di 'dunia itu' ?"

"Masih. Hanya saja minggu ini aku memang sedang libur. Dan juga,,, sekarang aku lebih selektif lagi terhadap pemilihan klien dan targetku. Aku hanya mau membunuh orang yang benar-benar pantas dibunuh, seperti penjahat berbahaya, buronan perang, kartel narkoba, atau orang-orang yang membahayakan orang disekitarnya.. Gurumu itulah , yang banyak mengajariku tentang arti kehidupan ini.."

"Ah, Korosensei ya.. Beliau.. Memang guru yang terbaik.." Wajah Chiba tampak menjadi sedih. Ia teringat dengan guru kesayangannya itu.

"Aku akui, kalian semua di kelas 3E benar-benar anak yang hebat. Kalian bisa menyelesaikan misi berat yang kalian emban itu dengan baik.. Apalagi, sampai harus membunuh guru yang kalian sayangi itu.."

"Cukup berat memang.. kami juga sempat sampai di titik dimana kami ragu harus membunuhnya atau menyelamatkannya.. namun, Koro sensei juga lah yang mengajarkan kepada kami agar tidak ragu dalam jalan yang kami tempuh.."

"Ah.. dia benar benar orang yang sangat hebat. Aku yakin, di sana dia bahagia melihat kalian tumbuh dengan baik seperti ini.."

"Iya. Semoga beliau bangga dengan kami.."

"Ah.. Maafkan aku, Chiba kun.. Aku malah mebuatmu jadi bersedih.. Kita ganti topik pembicaraan saja.."

"Ah, tidak masalah kak.. Kami sering mengingat koro sensei sebagai motivasi untuk kami.."

"Syukurlah kalu begitu.. Oh ya Chiba kun.. aku mau bertanya sesuatu yang lain.."

"Apa? Tanyakan saja kak.."

"Apakah di pertandingan ini hanya ada kamu dan Hayami san saja? Adakah teman-teman kelas 3E yang lain disini?"

"Iya, hanya kami berdua. Sayang sekali teman-teman kami semua sekarang telah terpencar-pencar. Dan tampaknya yang mengikuti klub Airsoft di kampusnya, hanya kami berdua.."

"Hoo begitu.. Pasti seru ya kalau semua bisa ikut di pertandingan ini.."

"Begitulah, tapi sayang anak-anak lainnya tidak ada waktu sepertinya.."

"Oh ya.. Apakah kamu masih berteman baik dengan Hayami sampai sekarang? Aku lihat sepertinya kalian berdua cukup akrab di SMP dulu.."

"Ya, begitulah... Kami masih sering berkirim pesan lewat LINE"

"Lalu, sekarang kalian kuliah dimana? Jurusan apa?"

"Ah, aku Kuliah di Universitas Chiba, Jurusan Arsitektur. Sedangkan Hayami kuliah di Universitas Hitosubashi, mengambil Jurusan Ilmu Komunikasi.."

"Hebat... Lalu, apakah kamu sudah lama tahu kalau dia akan jadi musuhmu di pertandingan Airsoft ini?"

"Iya, untung saja aku tahu sebelum pertandingan dimulai. Jadi, tim kami bisa menyusun strategi untuk menghadapinya.."

"Hmm.. Begitu.. Yah, dia memang gadis yang luar biasa.." Red Eye mulai memuji Hayami

"Benar sekali.." Chiba tampak setuju

"Kemampuannya mungkin bisa disamakan dengan tentara sungguhan.."

"Benar sekali kak.."

"Mukanya juga Cantik sekali.."

"Begitulah.."

"Badannya juga bagus.."

"Iya.."

"Kamu menyukainya kan?"

"Iya kak, aku sangat menyukainya.."

"Jadi, jangan-jangan kalian itu sepasang kekasih ya..?"

"Begitulah.."

"Bingo.. tebakanku benar.."

.

.

Chiba terdiam sejenak. Ia tidak sadar baru saja mengaku secara terang-terangan kepada Red Eye.

.

.

"Eh.." Chiba tampak bingung

"Ahahahaha, Chiba kun.. Trik psikologiku berhasil.. Aku bisa membuatmu mengaku dengan mudah.."

"Eeeeeehhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" Chiba hanya bisa menahan malunya karena dengan mudahnya ia terjebak trik itu.

"Ahahahah Chiba kun.. cukup mudah membaca gerak-gerikmu.. Aku juga kemarin sempat melihat kalian berdua ngobrol ketika di parkiran bus. Kalian tampak terlalu akrab kalau selama ini memang kuliah di kampus yang berbeda... Dan satu lagi, gantungan kunci di tas senjata kalian itu, sama.. kalian beli bersama kan?"

"Pengamatan pembunuh bayaran seperti kakak memang hebat ya... aku salut.."

"Yah, tidak ada hal yang terlewatkan dari teropongku ini.. Skill pengamatan ini sudah kutajamkan dari dulu, Chiba kun. Mau aku ajari sedikit?" kata Red Eye sambil menyatukan jempol dan jari telunjuk tangan kanannya di hadapan matanya.

"Menarik...!" Chiba tampak antusias.

Malam itu, Chiba dan Red Eye mengobrol cukup lama. Keduanya yang sama-sama 'penembak jitu' itu saling bertukar cerita dengan akrab sebagai senpai dengan kouhainya. Chiba pun juga meminta berbagai macam tipsnya untuk pertandingan esok hari.

.

.

* * *

.

.

 **Hari Sabtu**

Hari kedua pertandingan dimulai. Tanpa perlu diceritakan lebih detail, baik Tim Chiba maupun Tim Hayami dapat memenangkan dua pertandingan mereka dengan mudah. Nasehat red eye semalam juga dapat membuat Chiba lebih percaya diri, dan membuatnya dapat melalui pertandingan hari ini dengan sangat baik. Akhirnya, Tim Airsoft 'Batalion 401' dan 'Wolf Troops' dinyatakan sebagai pemenang untuk hari ini, dan akan berhadapan di babak final besok. Pertarungan antara Chiba 'Tokoh Utama Game Eroge' Ryuunosuke melawan Hayami 'Tsundere Sniper' Rinka, tidak terelakkan lagi.

.

Malamnya, Suasana Hotel kembali ramai lagi. Ada beberapa tamu tambahan yang menginap untuk melihat final pertandingan itu besok. Sebenarnya malam ini Chiba ingin bertemu dengan Red Eye lagi, hanya saja sniper itu tadi pamit keluar karena ada klien lain yang ingin memesan barangnya. Chiba dan rekan satu timnya sudah membahas strategi mereka untuk terakhir kalinya. Mereka semua juga sudah makan malam dan mandi. Hal yang bisa dilakukan sekarang hanya tinggal istirahat.

Namun, Chiba merasa belum mengantuk, dan ingin bertemu dengan Hayami. Ia mengirim pesan LINE ke kekasihnya itu.

.

Chiba : Rin.. ada waktu? Aku ingin bertemu sebentar..

Hayami : Kebetulan sekali.. aku sudah selesai dengan kegiatanku.. Mau bertemu dimana?

Chiba : Gazebo taman hotel saja.. 10 menit lagi ya?

Hayami : Oke..

.

Chiba tiba lebih awal di gazebo yang terletak di tengah taman yang indah itu. Suasana taman itu begitu sempurna, lampu taman bersinar remang-remang, suara air mancur di kolam terdengar menyejukkan, ditambah lagi suara jangkrik ikut menghiasi malam yang penuh dengan bintang dan bulan yang makin hancur di langit itu.

.

"Ryuu.." Suara lembut Hayami terdengar dibelakang Chiba yang duduk sendirian di gazebo itu

"Rin..?" Chiba berbalik menyambut kekasihnya itu.

.

Chiba pun memeluk kekasihnya itu sejenak. Ia cukup rindu karena beberapa hari ini hanya bisa memandangnya dari kejauhan saja, karena kesibukan mereka masing-masing.

.

Setelah pelukan hangat itu, keduanya mulai ngobrol.

.

"Ryuu, sudah siap untuk besok?"

"Tentu saja.. aku tidak akan menahan diri.."

"Berikan perlawanan terbaikmu ya.."

"Oke.. Aku tidak sabar menunggu besok..."

"Oh ya Ryuu, apakah selama ini kamu masih memakai Sniper Rifle mu yang dari kelas 3E dulu?"

"Tentu saja. Mahal sekali kalau harus membeli yang baru. Lagipula, senapanku masih cukup baik performanya.. Bagaimana denganmu?"

"Aku juga masih memakai senapan lamaku.. Senapan baru, harganya sama dengan biaya kuliah satu semseter.."

"Ahahaha.. beruntunglah dulu kita membawa pulang senapan-senapan itu.. Oh ya Rin, kamu ingat dengan Red Eye?"

"Tentu saja. Sniper yang membantu kita di Kyoto dulu kan? Memangnya kenapa?"

"Aku kemarin bertemu dengannya, ternyata dia menonton pertandingan kita.."

"Hah? Benarkah? Apa yang dilakukan pembunuh profesional disini?"

"Ternyata dia punya usaha sampingan menjual senjata Airsoftgun. Dia ada di Jepang dalam rangka liburan sambil berjualan dan menonton pertandingan ini.."

"Hee, aku tidak menyangka orang seperti itu juga ahli berbisnis.."

"Hebat ya. Aku cukup kagum padanya.."

"Hmm, jangan-jangan penyebab kamu tadi bisa bertanding dengan lebih baik karena saran dari Red eye ya Ryuu?

"Tentu saja. Aku banyak mendapat ilmu baru dari dirinya.."

"Curang!"

"He.. kalau di game anggap saja ini extra EXP, Rin.. Ahahaha...!"

"Bukannya lebih pantas disebut Cheat..!"

.

Sepasang kekasih itu kemudian tertawa bersama. Keduanya tampak menikmati pertemuan siangkatnya malam ini.

.

"Oh ya Rin, aku ada ide.." Lanjut Chiba lagi..

"Apa?"

"Ayo bertaruh untuk pertandingan besok.."

"Bertaruh?"

"Iya.. kalau timku menang, kamu harus mengabulkan tiga permintaanku, dan sebaliknya, kalau tim mu yang menang, aku yang akan mengabulkan tiga permintaanmu..!"

"Hmm.. boleh juga.. tapi aku tidak mau kalau kamu meminta yang aneh-aneh dariku.."

"Tenang saja.. aku tidak akan meminta yang aneh-aneh.. Jadi.. kamu setuju?"

"Oke.. Deal. Aku setuju. Aku pegang kata-katamu ya.."

"Oke.."

.

Keduanya mengkaitkan jari telunjuk mereka sebagai tanda janji. Pertandingan besok akan semakin menarik dengan pertaruhan ini. Sebenarnya, mereka berdua ingin melanjutkan obrolannya, namun ada sedikit gangguan.

.

"Hayami san.." Terdengar seorang pria memanggil Hayami

"Shinya san.. Ada apa?" Hayami menoleh ke pria yang ternyata adalah Ketua tim nya itu.

"Hmm, maaf menganggu kalian berdua.. tapi, ini sudah cukup malam, sebaiknya kita beristirahat demi pertandingan besok.."

.

Hayami sebenarnya enggan menuruti Ketuanya itu. Tapi, Chiba berkata lain.

.

"Hayami, beristirahatlah, kita berjumpa lagi besok di arena ya.." Kata Chiba sambil tersenyum.

"B.. baiklah kalau begitu, k.. kami permisi dulu ya, Chiba.."

.

Shinya pun menunduk memberi salam kepada Chiba,namun Chiba tahu kalau tatapannya itu sedikit mengejeknya. Ditambah lagi, Lelaki itu mencuri-curi kesempatan untuk merangkul Hayami, yang saat itu berjalan bersama dirinya, yang dilanjutkan dengan penolakan yang halus oleh gadis itu. Melihat hal itu, sang 'Tokoh Utama Game Eroge' tersulut emosinya. Hawa membunuhnyan sedikit keluar, dan Hayami bisa merasakannya. Hayami menoleh sekilas ke arah Chiba sambil memeberikan isyarat agar dirinya tetap tenang. Mau tidak mau, Chiba yang dibakar api cemburu itu pun kembali tenang.

.

"Chiba kuuuun!" Tiba-tiba dari arah lain taman terdengar suara perempuan yang sangat dikenal Chiba. Ternyata, itu adalah Haruka San dan Izumi san, dua mahasiswi rekan satu timnya, yang paling sering menggoda Chiba. Mereka berdua memang tidak ikut dalam pertandingan. Kedua mahasiswi itu bertindak sebagai manager tim.

"Chiba kun, kenapa kamu di taman ini sendirian? Mau kami temani?" Kata Izumi san dengan nada menggoda.

"Hee, kamu kenapa terllihat cemberut begini Chiba kun? Sedang galau ya?" Tambah Izumi san lagi.

"A... tidak apa-apa, aku hanya mencari udara segar saja.. T.. Tapi ini sudah malam, lebih baik kita kembali ke kamar saja, Haruka san, Izumi san.."

.

Dua mahasiswi yang cukup cantik dan seksi itu pun menggandeng Chiba untuk kembali ke kamarnya. Chiba yang pemalu itu hanya bisa terdiam tanpa bisa menolak, sambil memperhatikan Hayami yang masih terlihat di kejauhan. Dan kali ini giliran Chiba yang bisa merasakan hawa membunuh keluar dari Kekasihnya itu. Dari jauh, Chiba bisa melihat Mata Hayami yang hijau dan tajam itu memandang dengan tatapan yang juga penuh dengan rasa cemburu.

.

Bumbu pelengkap untuk Pertandingan besok sudah komplit.

Taruhan dan Api Cemburu

.

.

* * *

.

.

 **Hari Minggu**

Paginya, saat yang paling ditunggu-tunggu telah tiba.. Babak Final Pertandingan Airsoft se Jepang antara tim 'Batalion 401' melawan 'Wolf Troops' akan segera dimulai.

Di pertandingan terakhir ini, Arena yang digunakan cukup besar, mencapai 800m2. Arena terdiri dari hutan dengan beberapa elemen tambahan seperti bangunan kecil, tong, ban bekas, gundukan atau lubang ditanah, bangkai mobil, sampai bangkai helikopter tua, yang semuanya bisa digunakan sebagai tempat berlindung. Selain itu ada banyak kamera yang ditempatkan di sekeliling hutan untuk memantau pertandingan, ditambah beberapa drone yang bersliweran di udara, siap mengabadikan berbagai momen yang akan terjadi.

Kedua tim telah ditempatkan di posisinya masing-masing, dan tampak melakukan briefing terakhir sebelum pertandingan dimulai

.

"Baiklah teman-teman.. Terimakasih atas kerja keras kalian semua. Sekarang, tinggal satu langkah lagi menuju kemenangan, semua harus tetap kompak!" Ketua Oda tampak menyemangati semua anggotanya.

"Dan satu lagi, Chiba kun, terimakasih sudah mau bergabung di klub kecil kita ini.. tanpa bantuanmu, belum tentu kami bisa sampai disini.." lanjutnya lagi.

"Senpai terlalu berlebihan.. Kita semua bisa sampai disini karena kerja sama tim kita yang makin solid.. Terimakasih juga sudah memberiku kesempatan ikut bertanding meskipun baru bergabung selama beberapa bulan!" kata Chiba

"Tentu saja..! Kalau begitu.. Batalion 401, siap?"

"SIAPPP!" serentak semua anggota berseru

"Oke, kalau begitu, mari kita mulai!"

Seluruh anggota tim Batalion 401 pun bersiap dan menuju ke posisinya masing-masing. Tiap anggota telah siap dengan senjata pilihannya masing-masing.

.

"Baiklah semuanya.. Kita sudah sampai di final.. Kemenangan tinggal di depan mata. Aku mau semuanya tetap fokus dan menjaga kerjasama tim kita!" Ketua Shinya juga memberikan sedikit pidatonya pada rekan-rekannya.

"Dan satu lagi, Hayami san, kami mengandalkanmu untuk pertandingan ini!" lanjutnya.

"Tentu saja Ketua..!" Hayami menjawab dengan mantap.

"Wolf Troops, move out!"

"OOOOHHHH!" Semua anggota tim itu berseru dengan semangat.

Tim itu pun juga bersiap di posisinya masing-masing. Smeua anggotanya telah tampak siap dan siaga di posisinya masing-masing.

.

Di lapangan utama, semua penonton dan para peserta yang telah kalah kemarin terdiam memperhatikan siaran langsung pertandingan di layar monitor raksasa. Wasit utama pertandingan naik ke panggung untuk membuka pertandingan pada hari itu.

.

"Selamat pagi semuanya! Pertandingan akan segera kita mulai berdasarkan aba-aba dari saya! Apakah semua peserta telah siap?"

.

"SIAPPPP!" Kedua puluh peserta berseru dengan semangat.

.

"Baiklah.. Pertandingan akan kita mulai! Hitungan mundur saya mulai!"

.

"5!"

.

"4!"

.

"3!"

.

"2!"

.

"1!"

.

"MULAI!"

.

"TEEEEEEEEETTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT!" Terompet perempuran dibunyikan dengan nyaring. Bersamaan dengan itu, sorakan dan tepuk tangan dari para penonton ikut mengiringi dimulainya pertandingan itu.

.

.

"Plak!" "Plak!" suara senapan Airsoft terdengar dengan nyaring, disusul dua peluru BB berwarna merah dan biru terbang dari dua ujung arena ke ujung arena yang lainnya. Dua peluru yang berasal dari senapan milik Chiba dan Hayami itu langsung mengenai targetnya masing-masing. Baru 10 detik pertandingan dimulai, korban dari dua pihak sudah jatuh masing masing satu. Chiba dan Hayami mendapat poin pertama mereka hari itu. Dua peserta yang terkena hit itu langsung keluar arena agar tidak menganggu jalannya pertandingan.

.

Ketua Oda pun membagi tim menjadi tiga bagian. Dua orang mengikuti dirinya, dan akan menyerbu ke sisi kiri arena yang banyak tempat berlindungnya. Sedangkan dua orang yang cukup cepat diperintahkan menyelundup ke sisi kanan arena, untuk menjepit pertahanan musuh. Sisanya, akan menjaga bendera. Dalam babak ini Chiba diperankan sebagai all rounder yang bertugas untuk membantu siapa saja yang membutuhkan, secara fleksibel. Chiba yang telah mendapat satu poin itu sekarang sudah bersembunyi si sniping pointnya yang baru. Ia menunggu datangnya mangsa yang berikutnya.

.

Namun, taktik Ketua Shinya juga sama cerdiknya. Ia membiarkan Hayami bergerak bebas untuk menghabisi musuhnya satu persatu dari atas pohon. Manuver Hayami yang lincah itu dapat membuatnya bergerak bebas diantara dahan-dahan pohon, sambil mengintai musuhnya. Sementara itu, anggota tim yang lain dibagi untuk menghadang serbuan yang dipimpin oleh Ketua Oda itu.

.

Kedua tim sudah pada posisi strategisnya masing-masing. Tim kecil yang dipimpiin Ketua Oda sibuk bertempur di sisi kiri arena, dan sisanya bertempur di sisi kanan arena. Sisi tengah arena tampak kosong, namun tidak ada yang berani mendekat karena arena itu masuk dalam bidikan Chiba dan Hayami.

.

"Red 9, apakah 'dewi kematian' itu sudah terlihat di bidikanmu?" Ketua Oda menghubungi Chiba melalui radionya. Julukan 'dewi kematian' itu diusulkan oleh Chiba untuk menyebut Hayami.

"Belum terlihat. Dia menyembunyikan dirinya dengan baik. Tapi aku yakin sebentar lagi akan ada serangan mendadak dari dirinya. Hanya saja, sisi kiri atau kanan arena, entah mana yang akan diserangnya.."

"Semoga saja bukan bagianku yang diserang.. Red 3 dan Red 4, bagaimana sisi kanan?" Ketua Oda menghubungi rekannya yang ada di sisi kanan arena.

"Red 3 disini.. kami berhasil menembak salah satu anggota mereka.. kami masih terus baku tembak dengan dua sisanya.."

"Bagus, dua poin untuk tim kita. Tetap jaga kewaspadaan kalian.. 'dewi kematian' bisa saja menyerang tiba-tiba..!"

"Red 3 roger!"

"Red 4 Ro.. Uwaaaaaaa! Hit..! aku terkena Hit! Itu.. dewi kematian!"

"Red 3, lari! Red 9, berikan tembakan perlindungan!" dengan sigap Ketua Oda memerintahkan rekannya untuk mundur.

.

Red 3 mundur perlahan, sambil berusaha membidik Hayami yang menyerangnya dari atas pohon itu. Chiba dari jauh juga memberikan tembakan perlindungan. Hayami yang sangat gesit itu sangat sulit untuk dia bidik. Setiap tembakan yang dilepaskan Chiba hanyalah pengalihan sesaat agar red 3 bisa selamat.

.

Namun, Hayami yang cerdik itu melompat dan berlindung di sebuah dahan pohon yang cukup besar, yang berada di titik buta Chiba. Chiba makin kewalahan karena tidak bisa memberikan tembakan perlindungan lagi karena terhalang pepohonan.

.

"Plak! Plak! Plak!" senapan Hayami memuntahkan peluru bbnya yang langsung mengenai Red 3 . Satu lagi poin untuk Hayami. Red 3 keluar dari arena.

.

Dua rekan Hayami yang melihat pertempuran itu dari belakang, berusaha menyusul Hayami untuk mendekat ke area tim Batalion 401.

.

"Omega 3, Omega 7, jangan mendekat! Area kalian masih masuk di jangkauan 'kapten poni' !" Hayami memperingatkan kedua rekannya itu, tapi terlambat.

.

Dua peluru bb dari senapan Chiba langsung mengenai mereka berdua, dari jarak lebih dari 50 meter. Keduanya keluar dari pertandingan.

.

"Cih!" Hayami terpaksa kembali ke posnya, karena area itu cukup berbahaya bila dilewatinya sendiri. Tembakan super jauh dari Chiba memaksanya mundur sejenak.

.

Sementara itu, Ketua Oda yang meyerbu di sisi kiri arena, berhasil menembak lagi dua musuh didepannya, dan berancana untuk segera maju menekan garis pertahanan musuhnya. Namun, Hayami yang sangat gesit itu, dalam sekejap sudah menghadang mereka bertiga, dan menembak dua orang rekan Ketua Oda. Lagi-lagi, kedua tim kehilangan dua anggotanya lagi. Chiba yang sudah berada di sniping point nya yang lain, memberi tembakan perlindungan untuk Ketuanya itu, dan membuat Hayami terpaksa mundur sejenak, memberikan kesempatan Ketua Oda untuk kabur..

Kini, kedua tim sudah kehilangan separuh angotanya. Mereka semua berkumpul sejenak untuk menyesuaikan strategi mereka lagi.

.

"Red 1, situasinya cukup tidak terduga.." Kata Chiba kepada Ketua Oda.

"Benar sekali.. kalau begini, yang kita bisa lakukan hanya satu.." Ketua Oda masih tampak ngos-ngosan setelah kabur dari kejaran Hayami tadi.

"Hmm, strategi B-4 ?" Chiba menebak

"Ya. Hanya itu yang bisa kita lakukan.."

"Baiklah.. kami siap.." Chiba dan tiga anggota yang tersisa, pun menyetujui rencana itu.

.

Strategi mereka adalah meninggalkan Chiba sendiri untuk melindungi area di sekitar bendera mereka. sedangkan 4 anggota lain menyerbu dengan hati-hati dari empat arah, sehingga Hayami harus memilih mana dulu yang akan diserang. Dibelakang Chiba sudah menuggu dengan snipernya, bersiap menembak Hayami dari jarak jauh sambil melindungi posnya. Untuk mengantisipasi terjadinya pertarungan jarak dekat, Chiba juga membekali dirinya dengan dua pistol.

.

Ternyata Strategi tim Hayami juga hampir sama. Hayami ditugaskan menjaga bagian belakang, sementara empat rekannya menghadang musuh di depannya. Hayami mencari titik paling nyaman untuk membidikkan senjatanya, sambil sesekali meneropong daerah dekat bendera Tim Chiba, berharap bisa menemukan Chiba yang pandai bersembunyi itu.

.

"Strategi B-4, mulai!" Ketua Oda maju bersama tuga rekannya

.

"Omega 2, 4, 6, hadang mereka!" Ketua Shinya pun juga mulai maju.

.

Pertempuran sengit kembali terjadi di tengah arena. 4 anggota batalion 401 melawan 4 anggota wolf troops. Kedua kubu tampak sama kuat.

.

Namun, dengan cepat Hayami menembakkan kedua pelurunya untuk menumbangkan salah satu rekan Chiba yang menghalangi jalan Ketua Shinya. Ketua Shinya yang sudah bebas tersebut, segera memanfaatkan kesempatan untuk berlari sekencang-kencangnya, menuju ke arah Chiba. Chiba berusaha menembaknya, namun gagal. Posisi nya yang sekarang diketahui Oleh Hayami. Hayami pun dengan sigap menjelaskan posisi Chiba ke Ketuanya itu.

.

"Omega 0, 'kapten poni' terlihat di atas pohon 20 meter di depanmu, dia sekarang bergerak ke arah kiri mu" kata Hayami

"Roger 'Omega 10', aku melihatnya!"

.

Dengan gesit Ketua Shinya memergoki Chiba yang tampak bersembunyi di atas sebuah pohon. Ia bisa melihat ujung senapannya yang panjang itu diantara dedaunan. Dengan sigap, ia memutari pohon itu, untuk menembaknya dari arah yang cukup dekat. Namun, ia kaget karena yang ada diatas pohon hanyalah seanpannya saja. Bocah berponi itu hilang entah kemana.

.

Bagaikan petir yang menyambar tiba-tiba, empat peluru mengenai badan Ketua Shinya. Ia menoleh dibelakangnya, dan mendapati Chiba sudah berada di belakangnya, masih mengacungkan dua pistolnya itu.

.

"Aku disini..!" Chiba tampak tersenyum puas bisa menipu orang yang semalam membuatnya emosi itu. Kedua matanya terlihat melotot dibalik poninya, membuat Ketua Shinya hanya bisa terdiam sedikit ketakutan, dan segera keluar dari arena.

.

Sementara itu, di tengah arena, pertempuran telah berakhir. Yang tersisa hanya Ketua Oda, dan Hayami saja. Ketua Oda berusaha menembak Hayami yang masih bergerak dengan gesit kesana kemari itu dengan kesusahan. Belum sempat Chiba sampai di atas pohon untuk mengambil senapannya untuk mendukung pergerakan Ketua Oda, Hayami terlebih dahulu berhasil mengalahkan Ketua Oda dengan telak.

.

Saat-saat penentuan telah tiba. Yang tersisa di arena, hanyalah sang 'Tokoh Utama Game Eroge' dan 'Tsundere Sniper'.

.

Semua anggota dari kedua tim yang telah kalah kembali ke lapangan tengah, untuk menyaksikkan dua orang pemain terbaik di pertandingan ini untuk bertarung satu lawan satu. Chiba sudah sampai di atas tempat persembunyiannya yang baru, melakukan reload pada sniper dan dua pistolnya. Hayami juga demikian. Ia bersembunyi di belakang sebuah batu besar, sambil mereload senapannya dan menyiapkan dua pistol yang dia letakkan di pangkal pahanya.

.

Semua orang yang menonton pertandingan itu dari lapangan tengah, hanya terdiam. Mereka merasakan sesuatu yang hebat akan segera terjadi. Red Eye yang juga saat itu menyaksikkan pertandingan itu hanya tersenyum-senyum sendiri melihat sepasang kekasih yang sekarang melupakan statusnya sejenak sebagai pasangan, dan menganggap satu sama lain sebagai rival abadi tersebut.

"Hehehe.. kalian membuatku ingin ikut bertanding juga.." Kata Red Eye dalam hati.

.

* * *

.

Chiba menarik nafas panjang. Ia telah siap untuk keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya, untuk membidik Hayami.

.

Hayami juga menutup matanya sejenak. Ia berusaha menenangkan diri, dan bersiap mengeluarkan tenaganya yang terakhir untuk menghadapi Chiba.

.

Sebuah drone yang merekam pertandingan itu melintas di tengah arena. Awalnya, drone itu bergerak sedikit turun untuk mencari keduanya yang sedang bersembunyi. Namun karena hasilnya nihil, drone tadi menambah ketinggian, meninggalkan arena itu.

.

Dengan menggunakan drone sebagai isyarat dimulainya pertarungan, seketika itu juga duo sniper itu keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya masing-masing untuk saling menyerang. Mereka berdua dengan mudah dapat melihat satu sama lain, dan segera menembakkkan senapan mereka masing-masing tanpa ragu.

.

Dua peluru bb saling bertemu di udara. Keduanya melesat cepat menuju ke target masing masing. Namun, keduanya tidak mengenai sasaran. Baik Chiba dan Hayami telah berganti posisi.

.

Keduanya yang sudah sampai di posisinya yang baru masing-masing, kembali saling menembak lagi. Namun, hasilnya sama, tidak ada peluru yang mengenai sasarannya.

.

Kejadian itu terjadi selama berulang kali. Duo sniper itu dengan gesit menghindari serangan demi serangan yang diberikan. Gerakan Chiba kini lebih gesit, sedangkan Akurasi tembakan Hayami juga makin baik. Mereka berdua mungkin sekarang ada dilevel yang sama, dan seimbang kemampuannya.

.

Pertarungan dengan senapan laras panjang sudah makin sulit untuk dilakukan, karena perlahan keduanya sudah makin mendekat. Chiba pun menaruh snipernya di atas pohon, dan mengeluarkan dua pistolnya dari holster pinggangnya. Begitu juga dengan Hayami. Ia meninggalkan assault riflenya di balik pohon, dan mengambil dua pistolnya dari kedua holster di pangkal paha kiri dan kanannya.

.

Chiba dan Hayami kini sudah berada di jarak yang cukup dekat. Dengan gesit keduanya berlarian sambil menembakkan kedua pistolnya.

.

Puluhan peluru BB terbang diantara pepohonan rimbun yang diam membisu. Pohon-pohon yang tumbuh subur itu harus rela menjadi saksi pertempuran antara dua penembak jitu terbaik dari kelas pembunuhan 3E tersebut. Dua pistol yang ada di masing-masing tangan dingin yang berbakat itu seakan tidak pernah lelah melontarkan peluru-peluru bb yang ditugaskan untuk menghabisi lawannya itu.

.

Para penonton yang menjadi saksi pertarungan sengit itu hanya bisa terdiam takjub, tanpa melakukan kegiatan yang lain selain memfokuskan pandangannya di layar monitor. Red eye yang dari tadi tampak tenang mulai tersenyum-senyum sendiri, seperti seorang anak kecil yang sedang menonton kartun kesukaannya diputar di televisi.

.

"Rin.. bagaimana caraku untuk mengalahkanmu?" Chiba bergumam sendiri di hatinya. Sambil terus bergerak cepat dan melompat-lompat diantara bebatuan terjal, ia memikirkan berbagai skenario untuk mengalahkan Hayami.

.

"Aku harus mengalahkanmu.. Ryuu.. tapi, dengan cara seperti apa?" Hayami juga berpikir keras karena serangan gesitnya itu dapat diantisipasi Chiba dengan mudah.

.

Hayami pun berlari diatas pohon roboh yang bersandar di pohon lainnya. Ia dapat dengan mudah memanjatnya, dan sekarang telah berada di bagian atas pohon, dan mendapatkan bagian yang lebih nyaman untuk membidik Chiba. Namun, Chiba yang barusan masih berada di atas tanah itu juga menyusul Hayami dengan memanjat pohon dengan gerakan parkour yang baru saja ia pelajari minggu lalu.

.

Duo sniper ini melanjutkan pertempuran mereka diatas dahan pohon. Keduannya melompat dari satu batang pohon ke batang pohon yang lain, bagaikan ninja yang bertarung dengan kunai tajam mereka.

.

Keduanya sudah tidak memiliki banyak pilihan lagi. Peluru yang tersisa tinggal satu magazine lagi, untuk tiap pistol. Satu pistol berisi 15 peluru BB, jadi masing-masing tinggal memiliki 30 peluru lagi. Kalau pertarungan ini terus berlarut-larut, keduannya hanya akan kehabisan peluru.

.

Dalam keadaan yang terdesak ini, Chiba tertarik untuk mencoba sebuah ide. Ia melihat sebuah pohon yang cukup besar 10 meter di depannya. Chiba kemudian melompat ke dahan pohon yang mengarah ke pohon itu. Hayami yang sadar kalau Chiba akan berlindung di balik pohon itu, tidak memberinya kesempatan dan terus mengejarnya sambil menembakkan beberapa pelurunya. Namun Chiba dengan gesit bisa menghindar dari tembakannya itu, dan dengan sukses berhasil mencapai pohon besar itu, dan menghilang di baliknya. Hayami tanpa ragu mengejarnya, mengira Chiba masih berada di balik pohon itu.

.

Namun Hayami salah besar. Chiba yang baru saja berlari ke balik pohon itu tidak ada disana. Seolah, bocah berponi itu hilang begitu saja. Namun,Hayami tiba-tiba bisa merasakan sesuatu mendekat dari belakangnya.

.

Hayami membalik tubuhnya dengan cepat, sambil menodongkan pistol di tangan kanannya dengan cepat ke arah belakangnya.

.

Yang Hayami takutkan ternyata benar. Chiba sudah berada dibelakangnya, dengan cara bergelantungan menggunakan akar gantung pohon besar ini. Tangan kirinya memegang akar itu untuk bergelantungan, dan tangan kanannya membidikkan pistolnya.

.

"Plak!"

.

"Plak!"

.

Chiba dan Hayami sudah menembakkan peluru mereka masing-masing. Dalam waktu seperskian detik itu keduanya hanya berharap kalau peluru yang mereka kirim dengan kerja kerasnya itu dapat mengenai targetnya.

.

"Hit!" Chiba merasa kesakitan karena peluru Hayami mengenai dada sebelah kirinya.

.

"Hit!" Disaat yang hampir bersamaan, Hayami juga merasa kesakitan karena terkena peluru Chiba di bagian bawah lehernya.

.

Akar gantung yang digunakan Chiba memutari pohon tadi tidak kuat lagi menahan beban Chiba. Akar itu putus dan membuat Chiba harus menaati hukum gravitasi, dan terjatuh ke bawah dengan cepat. Beruntung dedaunan rimbun di bawahnya menahan laju jatuhnya, dan membuatnya mendarat dengan tidak begitu keras.

.

"Ryuu!" Hayami cemas melihat kekasihnya yang terjatuh tadi. Ia segera turun dari pohon dengan cepat, dan menghampiri Chiba yang masih berbaring diatas tanah itu.

.

"Ryuu! Sadarlah!" Hayami menggoyang-goyangkan tubuh Chiba yang terdiam itu.

"Rin.. aku tidak apa-apa, tenang saja.. tapi.. biarkan aku tiduran sebentar ya.. aku capek sekali.." Chiba tersenyum melihat Hayami.

"B..Bodoh! ceroboh sekali aksimu tadi!"

"Kalau aku tidak melakukannya, mana mungkin aku bisa mengenaimu..!"

"Bagaimana kalau kamu teruka! Pikir dulu sebelum bertindak!" Hayami tampak kesal

"Maaf ya rin..."

"Bodoh!"

Duo sniper itu melupakan sejenak siapa yang menang atau kalah di pertandingan ini.

.

* * *

.

Para penonton pun juga masih terdiam melihat kejadian barusan. Semuanya begitu cepat, sampai mata biasa tidak bisa menangkapnya. Namun, 5 drone dan puluhan kamera kecil yang dipasang dihutan dapat mengabadikan momen tadi dengan sempurna. Wasit dan tim perekam pun menganalisa rekaman dengan cepat untuk mengetahui peluru siapa yang lebih duluan mengenai targetnya.

.

"Baiklah, maaf telah menunggu penonton sekalian... kami dari tim perekam, dan wasit telah menganalisa rekaman Video pertandingan, dan telah menentukan siapa pemenangnya."

.

Chiba dan Hayami pun juga bisa mendengarkan kata-kata wasit itu dari radio komunikasi mereka masing-masing. Keduanya terdiam sejenak.

.

"Jadi, setelah kami analisa.. Kedua peserta sama-sama saling terkena tembakan. Namun, salah satu peluru mengenai targetnya lebih cepat 0,005 detik dari peluru satunya." Kata Wasit secara detail.

.

"Dan, peluru tersebut adalah milik.." Wasit menghtikan kata-katanya sejenak agar penonton makin tidak sabaran. Red eye pun hanya bisa tersenyum sambil berdebar.

.

.

.

 **"Peluru tersebut adalah peluru yang ditembakkan oleh Chiba Ryuunosuke dari tim 'Batalion 401' ! Jadi, dengan ini klub Airsoft 'Batalion 401' kami nyatakan sebagai juara 1 Pertandingan Airsoft tingkat Nasional ini! Dan Klub Airsoft 'Wolf Troops' berhak mendapat juara kedua!"**

.

.

.

"UWOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" "PLOK PLOK PLOK!" "SUIT SUIT SUIT!" sorakan, siulan, dan tepuk tangan menggema di lapangan utama arena itu. Semuanya sangat puas setelah disuguhi aksi duo sniper yang mendebarkan itu. Red Eye pun tersenyum dengan sangat lebar melihat dua juniornya itu berkompetisi dengan sangat baik.

Seluruh anggota klub Airsoft 'Batalion 401' sangat gembira atas kememnangan mereka itu. Akhirnya klub mereka berhasil menjuarai turnamen tingkat nasional itu, setelah beberapa tahun yang lalu hanya bisa sampai di perempat final. Ketua Oda pun sampai menitikan airmata bahagianya, karena berhasil membawa timnya menuju kemenangan.

Sementara itu, walaupun kalah, seluruh anggota klub Airsoft 'Wolf troops' sudah merasa sangat puas bisa menjadi juara dua dalam turnamen ini. Ketua Shinya pun bersyukur bisa mendapat anggota baru yang sangat handal dan terampil.

.

* * *

.

"Aku kalah..." Hayami tertawa kecil melihat Chiba yang masih berbaring disampingnya itu.

"Aku tadi hanya beruntung rin.. Kamu sudah bertanding dengan sangat hebat tadi.."

"Tidak, tidak.. bagaimanapun juga kamu yang menang Ryuu. Aku akan mengabulkan tiga permintaanmu. Tapi awas kalau sampai meminta yang aneh-aneh..!"

"Apakah kamu merasa puas dengan pertandingan tadi?"

"Puas sekali.. Aku senang bisa bertanding seimbang dengan mu, Ryuu.. Selamat ya atas kemenanganmu.." Hayami tersenyum memandang Chiba

"Terimakasih Rin.." Chiba membalas senyumannya itu.

.

Chiba kemudian mendekatkan kepalanya ke paha Hayami yang sedang duduk bersimpuh itu. Ia menyandarkan kepalanya ke pangkuan Hayami.

.

"Rin, permintaan pertamaku, biarkan aku tidur di pangkuanmu sejenak ya.. aku masih sedikit lelah!"

"Huh.. dasar.. seenaknya saja.." Hayami menyanggupi permintaan pertama Chiba. Ia pun membiarkan Chiba tiduran di pangkuannya.

.

Sementara itu, Drone-drone yang meliput pertandingan mereka tampak kembali ke panggung utama. Dan di panggung utama, sekarang sedang ditampilkan band untuk menghibur para penonton, dan membiarkan para peserta beristirahat sejenak.

.

"Rin, soal yang semalam .. Maafkan aku ya.. Dua kakak kelasku itu memang sering sekali menggodaku.. Namun aku sama sekali tidak ada niat untuk enak-enakan atau apalah itu.. " Chiba mulai membuka pembicaraan lagi

"Tidak apa-apa.. Aku juga minta maaf, Ryuu.. Ketua klub Airsoftku memang orangnya sedikit playboy.."

"Hmm, pengemar mu di klub banyak juga ya?"

"Entahlah. Aku tidak memikirkannya.."

"Hee. Aku bisa mengerti kok kalau kamu banyak disukai.." Chiba mulai kembali menggoda Hayami.

"Sudah tidak usah menggombal. Aku sudah bosan..!" Hayami tampak cemberut.

"Yasudah... Sekali lagi.. maafkan aku ya rin.."

"Iya kumaafkan.. aku juga minta maaf, Ryuu.."

"Tentu saja Rin.."

.

Duo sniper itu bertahan dalam posisi itu cukup lama. Hutan tempat mereka bertempur ini sangat indah dan sejuk udaranya. Membuat mereka berdua enggan untuk cepat-cepat kembali ke panggung.

.

* * *

.

"Chiba kun.. segeralah kembali ke panggung, sebentar lagi akan ada acara pembagian hadiah..!" Ketua Oda memanggil Chiba dengan radionya. Sementara, Ketua Shinya pun juga memanggil Hayami untuk segera kembali.

.

"Oke.." dengan sedikit malas Chiba menuruti Ketuannya itu. Ia bangkit dari pangkuan Hayami.

"Ryuu, ayo segera kembali ke panggung.. Tapi jangan lupa ambil snipermu.. Kamu masih ingat dimana meninggalkannya kan?"

"Tentu saja.."

.

Mereka terpaksa kembali ke dalam hutan untuk mengambil senjatanya masing masing. Setelah itu, keduanya pun berjalan bersama untuk kembali ke Lapangan utama. Diperjalanan mereka itu, keduanya sedikit mengobrol kembali.

.

"Rin, kalau tidak salah bulan depan fakultasmu libur semester ya? Kamu pulang berapa hari?"

"Sekitar dua minggu.. Mau pergi kesuatu tempat?"

"Tentu saja..Ttapi maaf aku hanya seminggu dirumah.. Fakultasku pelit memberikan hari libur.. Ngomong-ngomong, kamu ingin pergi kemana?"

"Tidak apa-apa ryuu.. Hmm, soal itu... Biar kupikirkan dulu.."

.

Keduanya hening kembali. Dari balik poninya, Chiba memandangi kekasihnya yang masih menyimpan sifat tsunderenya itu. Tiba-tiba otak sang "Tokoh Utama Game Eroge' itu kembali mendapatkan ide.

.

"Rin, permintaan keduaku, mau aku pakai disini, sekarang juga.." Chiba berhenti berjalan sejenak, dan meletakkan snipernya di tanah.

"Haa? Apa maksudmu?" Hayami juga ikut berhenti. Assault Rifle di tangannya ia kalungkan, dan dietakkan di punggungnya.

"Yah, taruhan itu.. Aku mau menggunakan permintaan keduaku disini, sekarang juga.."

"Aneh sekali.. memangnya kamu mau minta apa? Aku tidak mau kalau aneh-aneh!"

"Tidak kok, aku hanya minta sesuatu yang sangat sederhana.."

"Cepatlah katakan! Teman-teman kita sudah menunggu!" Hayami menaikkan alisnya.

"Oke Rin.. Aku minta kamu berdiri diam sejenak disitu 10 detik saja."

"Haa? Permintaan macam apa itu?"

"Sudah nurut saja.. Berdirilah yang tegak. 10 detik Dimulai sekarang ya!"

"Geezzzz.. aneh.." Hayami makin bingung dengan kelakuan kekasihnya. Namun ia menuruti permintaan Chiba itu.

.

.

Detik pertama : Chiba langsung membuka poninya dengan kedua tangannya, membuat kedua matanya yang sanggup menghipnotis Hayami itu terlihat dengan jelas.

.

.

Detik ketiga : Chiba menatap Hayami dengan pandangan yang penuh kehangatan, dan membuat gadis itu hanya terdiam keheranan dan memerah mukannya.

.

.

Detik kelima : Dengan cepat Chiba melangkah, mendekat ke Hayami, dan meletakkan tangan kanannya ke punggung gadis itu, sementara tangan kirinya di belakang kepalanya.

.

.

Detik ketujuh : Pandangan mata mereka berdua bertemu. Hayami yang dipaksa diam itu benar-benar tidak bisa bergerak ditatap oleh dua mata tajam yang selalu membuatnya terpesona itu. Chiba kemudian mendekatkan mukanya ke muka Hayami

.

.

 **"CUP!"**

.

.

Detik kesepuluh : Bibir Chiba yang sedikit kasar itu mendarat di Bibir Hayami yang lembut dan berwarna cerah tersebut. Keduanya berciuman. Ini merupakan Ciuman pertama mereka. Chiba berhasil mencuri Ciuman pertama seorang 'Tsundere Sniper' Hayami Rinka.

.

.

Hayami yang baru sadar bahwa dirinya tecuri ciuman pertamanya oleh Chiba itu, awalnya sedikit melakukan penolakan. Namun pelukan Chiba yang kuat membuatnya tidak berdaya dan pasrah menerima ciuman itu.

.

Chiba kemudian segera melakukan jurus "HIT" yang pernah diajarkan oleh Bitch Sensei itu.

.

1 HIT

.

"Nghhhhh!" Hayami tampak kewalahan...

.

3 HIT

.

"Nnhhh!" Hayami yang awalnya sedikit menolak itu mulai luluh dan menikmati ciuman mereka itu...

.

7 HIT

.

"Uhhh!" Wajah Hayami makin memerah. Ia tidak menyangka Chiba bisa seagresif ini. Namun dirinya tampak menikmati...

.

14 HIT

.

"Mmmmhhhhhh!" Nafas Hayami mulai habis. Bernafas dari hidung tampaknya tidak cukup untuk menyuplai oksigen ke paru-parunya saat itu.

.

20 HIT

.

"Puaaaaahhhhhhhhhhh!" Chiba dan Hayami melepaskan ciuman mereka setelah terjadi 20 hit dalam waktu sekitar 20 detik. Tidak buruk... Bitch sensei pasti akan bangga dengan hasil yang diperoleh oleh Duo Sniper yang bersifat pemalu itu. Mereka berdua tampak ngos-ngosan.

.

Muka Hayami merah padam, nafasnya tersengal-sengal. Ia tidak tahu bagaimana harus mengekspresikan dirinya, setelah ciuman pertamanya itu dicuri. Melihat hal itu Justru Chiba mendekatinya lagi, kemudian menyandarkan tubuh Hayami pada pohon disampingnya. Chiba kemudian mencium kekasihnya itu lagi, mencetak HIT nya di ronde kedua.

.

"Rin.. Terimakasih sudah mau menerimaku ya.. Aku menyayangimu.." Bisik Chiba dengan mesra setelah ciuman ronde kedua mereka selesai.

"A.. aku juga menyayangimu.. Ryuu bodoh..!" Hayami tersenyum bahagia dengan sedikit airmata menetes di pipinya yang merona merah itu.

.

* * *

.

Setelah kembali ke lapangan utama, keduanya disambut dengan meriah di tim masing-masing. Mereka berhasil membawa tim masing-masing menuju kemenangan berkat kerja kerasnya. Pembagian Hadiah pun berlangsung lancar, dan dua tim itu diliput oleh beberapa siaran TV dan wartawan dari beberapa majalah hobi dan militer.

.

Red Eye kemudian mendatangi Chiba dan Hayami yang baru saja turun dari panggung itu.

.

"Yoo.. penampilan kalian berdua benar-benar hebat.. Aku bangga pada kalian..."

"Terimakasih kak.." Kata Chiba sambil tersenyum.

"Oh ya, Hayami san, masih ingat denganku? Penampilan mu tadi juga sangat hebat. Aku kagum.." Red Eye menyalami Hayami.

"Terimakasih Red Eye san.. Tentu saja aku masih mengingatmu.."

"Oh ya... Ngomogn-ngomong aksi ciuman kalian di hutan tadi, hebat juga.."

.

.

"EEEEEEEEEEHHHHHHHHH!" Chiba dan Hayami kaget karena aksi keduanya tadi ternyata dilihat oleh Sniper yang satu ini

.

.

"Ahahahaha.. tidak ada yang sanggup lari dari bidikan red eye.." kata Red Eye sambil menyatukan jempol dan telunjuknya dan menaruhnya di depan matanya.

"Kak.. bagaimana kamu bisa tahu.." Chiba tampak sangat merah mukanya karena malu.

"Kalian lama sekali kembali ke sini setelah bertanding. Pasti ada apa-apa, jadi aku iseng mengecek.."

"Hahhhh..." Chiba memelas

"..." Hayami hanya bisa terdiam mematung dengan muka memerah yang seperti saus tomat.

"Ahahahaha Santai saja, tidak akan aku bilang ke siapa-siapa aksi kalian tadi..." Kata red eye sambil mengeluarkan sesuatu dari dompetnya.

"Chiba kun, ini kartu namaku, tentu saja itu salah satu nama samaranku.. kalau kamu suatu ketika ingin membeli senjata Airsoft, hubungi saja nomor itu.." Kata red eye sambil tersenyum.

"Baik kak. Kapan-kapan aku hubungi.."

"Baiklah. Kalau begitu, aku pulang duluan ya, Chiba kun, Hayami san.. Sebenarnya aku ingin ngobrol lebih banyak lagi dengan kalian.. Tapi aku harus mengejar penerbanganku..

"Tidak masalah kak... Semoga selalu diberi keselamatan dalam misimu..!" Kata Chiba

"Hati-hati Red Eye san..." Kata Hyami sambil tersenyum.

.

Red Eye pun meninggalkan mereka berdua, namun baru satu langkah didirnya berbalik, sepertinya kelupaan sesuatu.

.

" Oh ya, Chiba kun, Hayami san.. Jangan lupa undang aku kalau kalian menikah suatu hari nanti ya! Aku akan bawakan banyak oleh-oleh.. ahahahaha...! Sampai jumpa!" kata red eye sambil melambaikan tangannya

.

"Bfffffftttttttttttttttttttttttt!" Chiba dan Hayami makin memerah mukanya mendengar kata sniper yang usil itu. Mereka berdua terdiam sejenak karena malu sekali.

.

.

.

.

.

"Ha. Ha. Ha. Menikah ya.." Gumam Chiba pelan

"M..Masih terlalu cepat beberapa tahun, B..Bodoh!" Gumam Hayami pelan menaggapi perkataan Chiba itu, sambil mencubit tangannya.

"Awwww!" Chiba kesakitan dengan cubitan itu.

.

* * *

.

 **Minggu Berikutnya**

Permintaan ketiga Chiba kepada Hayami adalah, Chiba ingin Hayami bercosplay dengan kostum maid lengkap dengan telinga dan ekor kucingnya. Namun sayang permintaan itu ditolak mentah-mentah. Akhirnya Chiba meminta Hayami untuk membelikannya Lego bangunan arsitektur dunia yang cukup mahal. Hal itu justru Hayami turuti dengan senang hati.

...

* * *

 **NEXT CHAPTER**

 **CHAPTER 8 - Undangan**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Yahooo! Terimakasih kepada para pembaca yang masih setia mengikuti Fic ini.. Mengingatkan kembali.. Jangan bosan menuggu update yang tidak teratur ini ya. Author minta maaf karena akhir-akhir ini banyak kesibukan, jadi update sedikit terlambat. Tinggal beberapa Chapter lagi menuju final... semoga menghibur..!**

 **Jangan lupa rate dan review apabila berkenan...!**

 **Bandofzaku flying out...  
**


	9. CHAPTER 8 - Undangan

**CHAPTER 8**

 **Undangan**

* * *

 **[Warning : Untuk pembaca yang sedang menunaikan ibadah puasa, disarankan membacanya setelah Berbuka puasa... ^^]**

* * *

 **.**

 **Lima setengah tahun setelah hari kelulusan**

Hujan turun dengan cukup lebat, membuat suasana sore itu menjadi kelam, dan menyebabkan banyak orang enggan untuk beraktifitas diluar ruangan. Daun-daun di ujung ranting pohon tampak menari bahagia dijatuhi jutaan butiran air, seolah berkebalikan dengan suasana langit yang berwarna abu-abu dan tampak muram itu. Tanpa memperdulikan derasnya hujan yang mengguyur bumi sore ini, seorang pemuda berbadan tinggi, tidak begitu kekar namun tampak tegap, berjalan sendiri ditengah ganasnya hujan dengan mengandalkan payung berwarna cokelatnya sebagai perlindungan.

Chiba Ryuunosuke nama pemuda itu. Dirinya baru saja selesai melaksanakan aktifitas panjangnya di hari senin ini, sebagai seorang mahasiswa Jurusan Arsitektur semeseter lima. Rambut poni pajangnya yang masih tetap ia pertahankan untuk menutupi matanya yang misterius itu tampak sedikit basah. Pakaiannya yang tampak stylish itu juga terpaksa harus bersinggungan dengan cipratan air hujan. Tas besar dipuggungnya terlihat cukup berat, namun dengan santai ia membawanya sambil berjalan dengan tenang. Langkah kakinya tampak tidak goyah meskipun petir mulai menyambar di langit sore itu.

Setelah puas berbasah-basah diri diluar, langkah pemuda itu akhirnya sampai di sebuah bangunan tempatnya berlindung dari panas dan dingin selama sekitar dua setengah tahun ini, yaitu asrama kampusnya. Sore itu suasana tampak lengang, hanya ada beberapa mahasiswa yang tampak saling berbincang diruang tamu asrama. Ia menaruh payungnya yang baru saja ia kibas-kibaskan agar kering itu, di loker payung yang ada di dekat pintu masuk asrama. AC central yang selalu dihidupkan di lobby asrama ini membuatnya cukup kedinginan, makin menambah niat dalam hatinya untuk segera masuk ke kamarnya yang lebih hangat.

.

Namun, tiba-tiba seseorang memanggil namanya ketika ia hendak bertolak menuju ke kamarnya.

.

"Chiba kun.."

.

Chiba berhenti sejenak. Ia kemudian menoleh kearah pria tua yang memanggilnya itu, yang merupakan salah satu penjaga asrama mahasiswa Jurusan Arsitektur ini.

.

"Oh, Yoshimura San.. Ada apa?"

"Chiba kun, ini ada kiriman untukmu.." Pria tua itu memberikan kiriman yang berbentuk persegi panjang tipis seperti buku itu kepada Chiba.

"Hmm, dari siapa ini?" Chiba tidak bisa menemukan keterangan lain selain tulisan 'Untuk Chiba Ryuunosuke, Asrama Fakultas Teknik Perencanaan dan Arsitektur Universitas Chiba'.

"Tadi seorang pria berkacamata memberikannya padaku. Ia hanya berpesan, kalau kiriman itu dari guru olahraga SMP mu..."

"Hoo.. dari Karasuma Sensei? Apa isinya ya?" tanya Chiba di dalam hati.

.

Chiba yang makin merasa makin kedinginan itu kemudian pamit untuk kembali ke kamarnya.

.

"Yoshimura san. Terimakasih ya sudah menyimpankan kiriman ini. Aku permisi dulu, mau segera mandi.. Dingin sekali.."

"Baiklah nak.. Sama-sama, senang bisa membantu." Pria tua yang baik itu kembali keruangan jaganya.

.

Hari ini terasa cukup panjang bagi Chiba. Perkuliahan di semester 5 ini benar-benar makin padat dan berat, karena dia mengambil habis semua jatah SKS nya. Kegiatan di klub airsoft pun ia hentikan beberapa bulan ini, karena kesibukannya yang tanpa henti itu. Namun satu hal yang tidak berubah dari Chiba, yaitu ia masih tetap bisa memberikan waktu luang terbaiknya untuk kekasihnya, Hayami Rinka.

.

* * *

.

Chiba masuk ke kamarnya yang rapi itu, dan langsung menaruh barang bawaannya, termasuk kiriman itu di atas kasur. Ia kemudian melepas semua bajunya yang basah kuyup itu, dan segera masuk ke kamar mandi. Beruntung, sore hari ini pemanas air di asramanya bekerja dengan sangat baik. Semburan air panas dari shower menghilangkan semua rasa lelah dan penatnya yang ia dapatkan di hari Senin yang terasa sangat panjang ini. Sambil mandi, ia memandang wajahnya di cermin. Karena akhir-akhir ini dirinya sering sekali bekerja lembur, kantung mata hitam terbentuk dibawah kedua matanya yang tajam itu. Hal itu sedikit menganggu penampilannya sebenarnya, namun mau bagaimana lagi, demi meraih impiannya kerja keras apapun akan ia lakoni. Chiba kembali menutup matanya dangan poninya, dan kembali melanjutkan mandi.

Setelah mandi, lelaki berponi panjang itu segera berganti ke pakaian santainya, memasang smartphonenya yang sudah dari siang mati itu di charger, kemudian tidur-tiduran di ranjangnya, dan tidak lupa sambil membawa kiriman untuknya itu. Sambil tiduran ia mengamati kiriman tersebut dengan jeli. Kiriman yang tampaknya sebuah surat itu dibungkus dengan kertas yang mulus, halus, dan berwarna putih, dengan tulisan nama dan alamat dirinya di bagian depannya. Di bagian atas terdapat bukaan untuk membukanya.

Dengan hati-hari Chiba membuka surat itu. Kertas pembungkusnya yang putih mulus tadi, cukup sayang apabila sampai sobek. Karena dirinya adalah seorang mahasiswa jurusan Arsitektur yang sering berkutat dengan berbagai macam kertas dan alat-alat tulis dalam tugasnya, Chiba jadi tahu berbagai macam jenis kertas. Dan ia tahu betul kalau bungkusan itu terbuat dari kertas yang cukup mahal harganya.

Setelah perlahan ia mengeluarkan isinya, wajah Chiba tampak terkejut membaca apa yang ada di isi bungkusan itu. Ternyata isinya adalah sebuah undangan pernikahan, dan di bagian depan undangan tertulis sebuah kalimat dengan tinta emas dan font yang sangat indah,

.

"Pernikahan : Tadaomi Karasuma & Irina Jalevich"

.

"Uwoooooooooooooo!" Chiba berteriak kegirangan mengetahui bahwa undangan itu adalah undangan pernikahan antara dua guru SMP nya dulu, yaitu Karasuma sensei dan Bitch sensei.

.

Bitch sensei yang sekarang bekerja sebagai salah satu agen rahasia top di departeman pertahanan Jepang, dan tinggal seatap dengan Karasuma sensei yang sekarang mulai perlahan mendapatkan kenaikan jabatan berkat prestasi dan jasanya selama ini, akhirnya akan menikah. Chiba tersenyum-seyum sendiri membayangkan duo profesional yang selalu heboh kalau bersama itu, akhirnya akan sah menjadi sepasang suami istri.

Chiba kemudian membaca dengan seksama undangan pernikahan yang memiliki desain yang elegan namun simpel itu. Ia membayangkan pasti desain undangan ini dibuat oleh Irina sensei yang cukup memiliki jiwa seni dan keterampilan yang tinggi itu. Tidak mungkin hal semacam ini dibuat oleh Karasuma sensei, pria paruh baya yang merupakan salah satu manusia paling tidak peka di belahan bumi timur itu. Kalau yang membuat undangan ini adalah Karasuma sensei, pasti dia hanya akan menggunakan undangan langsung pakai seharga 10 yen dari toko alat tulis, dan tulisannya ditulis manual dengan tangan, memakai ballpoint murahan.

.

"Hmm, resepsi pernikahan diadakan pada tanggal 10 bulan depan.. kemudian pesta spesial untuk keluarga Kelas 3E diadakan sore harinya.." Gumam Chiba sendiri membaca undangan itu dengan seksama.

.

Ia kemudian mengecek tanggal di kalender. Chiba takut kalau pada hari itu dirinya tidak bisa pulang karena kesibukannya. Namun ternyata pada hari itu, dirinya bisa pulang karena bertepatan dengan jadwal pulang rutinnya.

.

"Hoo, Syukurlah aku bisa datang kalau begitu.." gumam Chiba sambil tersenyum.

.

Chiba baru teringat sesuatu. Dari tadi siang Smartphonenya mati karena kehabisan baterai, dan dia belum menghidupkannya lagi sampai sesore ini. Pasti anak-anak kelas 3E sudah ribut di grup LINE 3E Talk. Dan tentu saja, Hayami pasti sudah mencarinya.

.

Begitu sinyal 4G-LTE masuk ke smartphone Androidnya yang baru saja ia hidupkan itu, puluhan notifikasi dari LINE memberondong masuk. Ia pun segera mengeceknya, namun ternyata notifikasi hanya datang dari Grup Chat 3E Talk itu. Belum ada pesan dari Hayami. Ia sedikit sedih.

.

Chiba men-scroll percakapan ke atas, menuju ke pesan yang belum ia baca.

.

Isogai : Teman teman, ada berita gembira!

Isogai : (File gambar undangan pernikahan)

Isogai : Karasuma sensei dan Irina sensei mau menikah! Apakah kalian sudah menerima undangannya?

Kurahashi :Huwaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! (Emot menangis) (Emot menangis) (Emot menangis)

Kataoka : Waaaah akhirnya... Sabar ya Hinano Chan...

Yada : AAA! AKHIRNYA... Cup..cup..cup.. Jangan sedih ya Hinano chan...

Hara : Aku juga baru saja menerima undangannya.. Cantik sekali undangan ini. Pasti bikinan Bitch sensei.. Wah.. Hinano keduluan... Jangan bersedih ya..

Maehara : Heee.. Mereka jadi pasangan pertama di Kelas 3E yang menikah... Siapa ya yang selanjutnya?

Okajima : Ah.. sebentar lagi mereka bisa dengan sah melakukan XXX, XXX, XXX o

Sugino : Okajima.. Sudahlah... Kurahashi, jangan bersedih ya ^^

Nakamura : Ahhhh... Akhirnya aku ada alasan kuat untuk pulang ke Jepang sejenak.. Ada yang mau membantu membayar tiket pesawatku?

Karma : Tidak perlu repot-repot pulang kan Nakamura? Kenapa tidak pakai video call saja?

Nakamura : Yee. Kalian tidak kangen padaku memangnya?

Karma : Tidak.

Sugaya : Waaah.. Undangan pernikahannya indah juga... Nakamura, kalau pulang bawakan oleh-oleh ya..

Nakamura : Tenang saja... Pasti kubawakan...

Isogai : Ehem.. Teman teman, aku mau memastikan dulu. Apakah semuanya bisa datang? Tolong absen satu-satu ya.. Aku ikut..

Maehara : Jelas ikut!

Okuda : Ikut...

Karma : Hadir..

Sugaya : Ikut..

Nakamura : Pasti ikut... Aku cari tiket sekarang juga..

Kurahashi : Ikuuut... (emot menangis)

Okajima : Siap datang.

Kimura : Tentu saja hadir...

Nagisa : Maaf baru bisa membalas ^^ tentu saja aku ikut...

Yada : Berangkat!

Fuwa : Kyaaaa... pasti ikutt!

Hara : Hadir, ketua..

Terasaka : Yo.. pasti ikut.

Itona : Aku ikut. Tapi Terasaka lebih baik tidak usah diajak. Menghabiskan makanan...

Terasaka : Apa! Awas kamu Itona!

Kataoka : Aku ikut juga..

Takebayasi : Wah, akhirnya mereka berdua menikah.. Aku ikut senang.. Tentu saja aku hadir..

Ritsu : Ikut! Ah.. seandainya aku bisa keluar dari dunia virtual ini... dan bisa berkumpul dengan semuanya di pesta itu..

Takebayashi : Suatu ketika mimpimu itu akan terwujud Ritsu.. Tenang saja.

Ritsu : Aku menantikannya, Takebayashi kun..

Maehara : ...

Sugono : ...

Nagisa : ...!

Kirara : Hadir.

Yoshida : Tentu ikut!

Muramatsu : Berangkat..

Kayano : Uwaaaaa... Akhirnya... Untung aku sedang libur tanggal itu.. Aku bisa ikut...

Mimura : Ikut ikut..

Hinata : AAAAA.. Pasti ikut...!

Kanzaki : Syukurlah, akhirnya mereka menikah juga... Aku ikut ya...

Sugino : Aku juga pasti ikut...

Isogai : Hmm, sudah 26 yang setuju.. Dua lagi siapa ya yang belum menjawab..?

Kataoka : Ah, Chiba kun dan Rinka...

Kimura : Chiba akhir-akhir ini sibuk. Semoga dia bisa datang ya..

Fuwa : Iya juga ya.. aku sudah lama tidak bertemu Chiba kun.. terakhir kali kita bekerja bakti di kelas 3E kemarin, dia juga tidak datang..

Okajima : Ah ya, teman-teman apa kalian sadar sesuatu?

Sugino : Sadar apa?

Okajima : Ahh.. Chiba dan Hayami sama-sama belum membalas chat ini.. mungkin keduanya sedang berduaan..

Karma : Hoo. Bisa jadi.. Teruskan..

Okajima : mungkin mereka sedang, ah.. XXX, XXX, XXXXX

Maehara : Hmm, logis juga pemikiran mu itu... Aku setuju kali ini..

Nagisa : Ah, teman teman.. kalian mulai lagi..

Nakamura : Hmmmm, kamu juga sedang berduaan dengan Kayano kan, Nagisa..?

Nagisa : Hah... Terserah deh...

Kayano : (Emot kaget)

.

Sampai disinilah chat berakhir. Chiba pun hendak mengirim pesannya, yang berisi konfirmasi mengenai kedatangannya dalam pesta besok, sekaligus penyangkalan terhadap perkataan Okajima tadi. Namun, disaat yang bersamaan, Hayami juga ternyata sedang menulis pesannya.

.

.

.

Chiba : Aku ikut. Dan jangan salah sangka, kami sama sekali tidak sedang berduaan!

Hayami : Aku ikut. Dan jangan salah sangka, kami sama sekali tidak sedang berduaan!

.

.

.

Entah kenapa duo sniper yang saat ini sedang terpisah jarak beratus-ratus kilo, dan belum saling menghubungi selama seharian penuh itu bisa menulis pesan yang benar-benar sama, baik kata-kata maupun tanda bacanya. Chat room tampak sepi sejenak, tapi kemudian mulai heboh lagi.

.

Karma : Hee.. hebat sekali kalian bisa menulis pesan yang sama. Copy paste ya?

Nakamura : Benar-benar pasangan serasi. Besok sekalian kalian menikah saja.. supaya makin ramai..

Okajima : Hihihihihihi... Tebakan ku benar.. mereka pasti sedang berduaan... xxx

Maehara : Cie.. cieee...cieeee... Pikiran mereka berdua mungkin terhubung...!

Nagisa : Ehehe... Teman-teman, sudah dong...

Itona : Kurasa justru mereka berdua memang sedang tidak bersamaan. Kalau bersamaan kan tidak mungkin mereka mengirim pesan yang sama persis dan mencurigakan begini. Aku justru lebih tertarik bagaimana mereka bisa mengrim pesan yang sama walaupun terpisah jarak begini. Jodoh, atau kebetulan ya?

Fuwa : Huwaaaa.. itu pasti jodohh!

Takebayashi : Sudah-sudah.. segeralah menikah saja, Chiba kun, Hayami san..

Yada : Aduh, serasi sekali duo sniper kita ini...

Isogai : A, ehem-ehem, jadi semua bisa hadir ya? Dresscodenya bagaimana?

Kataoka : Bebas saja..

Kayano : Apakah semuanya mau berangkat bersama?

Isogai : Baiknya iya. Kalau begitu kita besok pada hari H, semuanya berkumpul di stasiun kunugigaoka jam 9 pagi. Bagaimana?

Semua anak : Okeeee...

.

Semua hal sudah dibahas, hanya tinggal berangkat saja. Chiba kemudian men-chat Hayami, yang sudah seharian ia tinggalkan itu.

.

Chiba : Halo rin..

Hayami : Bodoh!

Chiba : Maaf.. aku tidak menyangka bisa mengetik pesan yang sama persis denganmu..

Hayami : Makannya hati-hati.. Aku malu!

Chiba : Iya.. Aku tahu,, maaf...

Hayami : (Emot marah)

Chiba : Maaaaafff!

Hayami : Hmmmmmph. Oke!

Chiba : Huffffff... Rin, kamu akhir pekan ini jadi pulang pada hari apa?

Hayami : Hari Sabtu... Itupun aku ada acara keluarga.

Chiba : Hmm, jadi hari sabtunya kita tidak bisa pergi dulu ya..

Hayami : Iya.. Sayang nya begitu..

Chiba : Hmm, yasudah, toh kita masih bisa bertemu di pestanya..

Hayami : Iya. Kamu ikut berkumpul di stasiun dulu kan?

Chiba : Tentu saja..

Hayami : Pakai pakaian yang rapi..

Chiba : Tentu saja.. Penampilanku pasti bisa membuatmu terpesona besok!

Hayami : Huh... Belum tentu!

Chiba : Kamu juga berdandanlah yang cantik ya...

Hayami : Sebisaku ya.. Oh ya, satu hal lagi..

Chiba : Apa?

Hayami : Jangan berbuat hal yang mencurigakan saat pesta, nanti semua anak tahu hubungan kita..

Chiba : Tentu saja. Aku mengerti kok.

Hayami : Yasudah.. Kamu sedang apa?

Chiba : Tiduran.. Kamu?

Hayami : Aku mau mandi..

Chiba : IKUT!

Hayami : NO!

.

Sore itu, berlalu seperti hari-hari biasa lainnya. Chiba kembali menghubungi Hayami setelah dirinya mandi, kemudian chat sampai keduanya tertidur karena lelah. Malam ini Chiba tidak ada tugas, jadi dirinya bisa tidur dengan pulas.

.

* * *

.

Hari minggu yang bahagia itu akhirnya telah tiba. Jam di salah satu dinding stasiun Kunugigaoka menunjukkan pukul 08.45. Di salah satu peron stasiun, dua orang remaja duduk di kursi area menunggu yang masih cukup sepi pagi itu. Dua remaja lelaki berpakaian keren yang bernama Chiba Ryuunosuke dan Kimura Justice itu sedang asyik mengobrolkan sesuatu.

.

"Wah, kamu tetap tidak berubah ya Chiba.." kata Kimura.

"Hmm, memangnya kamu menyuruhku menjadi seperti apa?"Chiba berkata dengan datar.

"Penampilan mu itu selalu keren. Tapi kenapa ponimu itu sama sekali tidak kamu ganti gayanya?"

"Ya memang aku sudah biasa seperti ini..."

"Paling tidak bukalah sedikit, supaya matamu yang katanya indah itu bisa terlihat.."

"Begini?" Chiba pun menyibakkan poninya dihadapan sahabat baiknya itu.

"Nah, seperti itu! Kan keren!" Kimura sedikit takjub dengan mata Chiba.

"Bagian bawah mataku saja berkantung begini, kamu sebut keren.. Lalu yang tidak keren seperti apa...?" Chiba kembali menutup matanya dengan poninya.

"Hah, kenapa ditutup lagi... Oh ya Chiba, aku mau bertanya sesuatu..?"

"Apa?"

"Jadi, bagaimana hubungan mu dengan Rinka? Masih berjalan?"

"Tentu saja lah.. Baik-baik saja kok, memangnya kenapa?"

"Tidak apa-apa sih, tapi... Selama ini ketika kalian ada di depan anak-anak kelas 3E, kalian masih tetep menyembunyikannya ya?"

"Begitulah, itu sudah kesepakatan kami berdua.. Yah, kalau kamu pengecualian sih.."

"Hmm, kalian memang sama-sama pemalu ya.."

"Sebenarnya aku sudah tidak begitu masalah sih. Tapi Rinka tampaknya masih cukup malu.. Jangan bilang siapa-sapa dulu ya, tolong.."

"Baiklah, aku mengerti.. Jadi,,, hari ini kalian berdua juga akan 'terlihat biasa saja' ?"

"Iya, seperti biasa.."

.

Beberapa menit kemudian, satu persatu murid lulusan kelas 3E berdatangan. Mereka yang sudah cukup lama tidak bertemu sejak kerja bakti rutin beberapa bulan yang lalu itu, tampak saling menyapa dengan gembira. Semuanya tampak tumbuh dengan baik, dan terlihat makin akrab satu sama lain. Penampilan mereka masing-masing hari itu juga tampak sangat modis. Para lelaki kebanyakan mengenakan jas maupun kemeja rapi mereka, dengan celana kain dan sepatu yang serasi. Sedangkan kebanyakan anak perempuan menggunakan dress mereka yang berwarna-warni dan riasan muka yang tampak serasi.

Dari awal datang tadi, Chiba dan Hayami saling mencuri pandang satu sama lain. Muka Chiba sedikit memereh melihat Hayami yang tampak begitu cantik dengan dress warna birunya yang panjang sampai ke bawah lututnya, ditambah dengan rambut terurai yang sedikit dibuat berombak, dan riasan wajah yang minimalis itu. Sedangkan wajah Hayami juga tidak kalah memerah melihat kekasihnya yang makin terlihat keren dengan kemeja abu-abu lengan panjang yang dihiasi dasi hitam, serta celana hitam panjang dan sepatu boots kasual berwarna cokelat. Keduannya kemudian saling menyapa satu sama lain, seperti ketika mereka masih berteman dulu, bukan sebagai sepasang kekasih. Tentunya, agar teman-temannya tidak curiga.

.

"Ehem-ehem, baiklah teman-teman, terimakasih sudah datang semuanya. Kalau begitu, mari kita segera berengkat.." Isogai sebagai ketua kelas, memimpin rombongan itu.

.

Rombongan itu pun segera masuk ke kereta yang datang setelah itu. Tempat resepsi diangsungkan adalah di sebuah gereja kecil yang ada di pinggiran kota Tokyo, 20 menit dari stasiun Kunugigaoka. Setelah rombongan sampai di stasiun terdekat dari gereja itu, mereka sudah disambut oleh salah satu bawahan Karasuma Sensei yang sudah menunggu dengan sebuah bus kecil.

.

Akhirnya, siswa-siswi eks kelas 3E tersebut sampai di tempat diselenggarakannya pernikahan itu. Satu persatu mereka mengisi buku tamu dan sumbangan, kemudian diarahkan oleh panitia menuju tempat duduk khusus untuk keluarga kelas 3E. Kursi untuk para murid ini terletak dekat dengan altar untuk pengantin. Jumlahnya pun dipaskan untuk 28 orang, dengan nama mereka masing-masing yang ditempelkan di tiap kursi. Lucunya, Salah satu kursi yang diperuntukkan oleh ritsu, sudah diduduki oleh 'Ritsu Palsu', yang merupakan anak dari atasan Karasuma sensei. Pengaturan yang detail ini pasti atas arahan Bitch Sensei, dan anak-anak yang melihat itu tertawa geli dibuatnya.

Namun, bukan itu saja keusilan Bitch sensei dalam mengatur pesta itu. Tempat duduk para siswa, sengaja diatur dengan komposisi khusus. Anak-anak yang dulunya 'dekat' satu sama lain ketika di kelas dulu, sekarang sengaja diberi kursi yang berdekatan.

.

Isogai duduk dekat Kataoka.

Maehara duduk dekat Hinata.

Karma duduk dengan okuda.

Nagisa dengan kayano.

Sugino dengan Kanzaki.

Kimura dengan Yada.

Okajima dengan Kurahashi.

Mimura dengan Fuwa.

Hara dengan Yoshida.

Terasaka dengan Kirara.

Nakamura dengan Sugaya.

Takebayashi dengan Ritsu palsu, dan terakhir tentu saja,

Chiba dengan Hayami.

.

Tapi jangan lupa masih ada dua orang yang belum disebut, dan mereka terpaksa dipasangkan dengan sesama jenisnya, yaitu Itona dengan Muramatsu. Formasi itu sepertinya dibuat berdasarkan daftar pasangan ketika uji nyali di gua pulau selatan 6 tahun yang lalu itu.

Anak-anak eks kelas 3E itu hanya bisa kembali tersenyum-senyum sendiri dengan pengaturan tempat duduk itu. Beberapa anak memang tampaknya masih memiliki hubungan romantis sampai saat ini, seperti Isogai dengan Kataoka, Kayano dengan nagisa, Maehara dengan Hinata, Kimura dengan Yada, Yoshida dengan Hara, dan tentu saja Chiba dengan Hayami. Namun memang masing-masing pasangan itu tampak tidak begitu memperlihatkan kedekatannya, dan justru saling menyembunyikannya dengan sebaik-baiknya.

Chiba dan Hayami mendapat tempat duduk di pojok samping bagian belakang. Mata mereka yang spesial itu akan sia-sia kalau keduanya ditaruh di tempat duduk bagian depan. Namun dari tadi, duo sniper itu hanya saling terdiam dengan muka yang memerah. Hawa canggung kembali menguasai mereka berdua, terutama dalam kondisi seluruh siswa eks kelas 3E berkumpul seperti ini.

.

Namun, tampak terlalu canggung juga akan membuat mereka berdua justru makin dicurigai. Chiba pun mengambil inisiatif dengan mengajak Hayami mengobrol ringan.

.

"Hayami.. Apa kabar?"

"Baik.. kamu?"

"Baik juga.. Bagaimana kuliah?"

"Makin padat.. Aku sampai harus meninggalkan Klub Airsoft untuk sejenak.."

"Aku juga sudah gantung senapan sekitar tiga bulan ini. Untungnya tidak ada turnamen dekat-dekat ini.."

"Iya.. Kudengar turnamen selanjutnya masih akhir tahun nanti.. Ah, semoga saat itu aku tidak ada acara.."

"Semoga saja. Aku sudah lama ingin angkat senjata lagi.."

"Ngomong-ngomong, penampilanmu hari ini bagus juga.. Hayami.."

"Kamu juga.. Chiba.."

.

Anak-anak yang lain pun juga tampak akrab seperti biasa dan saling berbicara satu sama lain. Mereka saling bercanda, selfie bersama, bergosip, dan beberapa juga mencuri-curi pandang melihat duo sniper yang paling menjadi bahan gosip hangat akhir-akhir itu.

.

"Sugaya, mereka berdua sebenarnya pacaran tidak sih?" Nakamura yang duduk disamping seniman kurus itu mulai bergosip.

"Hmm, aku tidak tahu... Hanya saja, sejak di SMA dulu, keduanya makin lengket berduaan.."

"Oh iya, kalian kan dulu satu SMA ya.. Berduaan bagaimana? Jelaskan dong.."

"Hmm, pada saat kelas satu, mereka itu satu kelas. Dan disaat kelas dua, keduanya terpisah. Namun, mereka berdua pasti dalam satu minggu beberapa kali makan siang bersama di atap. Selebihnya, mereka sering berangkat maupun pulang sekolah bersama.."

"Hmm... Jadi mereka makin akrab ya.."

"Iya begitulah, namun untuk status mereka sekarang, aku benar-benar tidak tahu... Mungkin Kimura atau Fuwa tahu.. Tapi aku tidak enak mau bertanya padanya.."

"Waaaah.. aku jadi penasaran.. hihihihihih..."

"Aku juga dari dulu penasaran sebenarnya.. Ahahaha... Oh ya Nakamura, kamu sendiri bagaimana? Sudah beberapa tahun kuliah di London, apakah kamu sudah punya banyak pacar dari berbagai negara?

"Ahh.. Tidak sama sekali. Aku lebih suka orang Jepang asli.. lagipula, orang yang kusukai kutinggalkan di Jepang..

"Hee, siapa hayo..?" muka Sugaya tampak penasaran.

"Kalau itu rahasia..!" Nakamura tersenyum jahil.

.

Semakin waktu bergulir, semakin banyak tamu undangan yang datang. Kebanyakan dari mereka adalah orang-orang militer, staff pemerintahan, dan pekerja Departemen Pertahanan rekan kerja Karasuma sensei. Selain itu, banyak juga beberapa orang dari luar negeri, yang tampaknya merupakan kenalan dari Bitch Sensei. Dan beberapa dari mereka, tampaknya seorang pembunuh bayaran.

.

* * *

.

Akhirnya, setelah beberapa lama menunggu, acara pernikahan itu dimulai. Karasuma sensei yang tampak gagah dengan setelan jasnya, dan Irina sensei yang begitu cantik dengan gaun pengantin putihnya itu berjalan menuju altar. Semua tamu undangan yang hadir hari itu, tampak ikut tersenyum bahagia melihat pasangan yang begitu sempurna ini. Karasuma sensei yang biasanya memasang wajah datar seperti Tembok Cina itu hari tampak terlihat tersenyum. Sedangkan Bitch sensei, tidak perlu dijelaskan lagi. Mukanya tampak sudah nafsu untuk 'acara' nanti malam.

Di dekat altar, terlihat seorang wanita tua berwajah bahagia yang tampaknya adalah ibu dari Karasuma sensei. Banyak yang tidak tahu kalau Karasuma sensei adalah anak tunggal, yang telah lama ditinggal oleh ayahnya yang sudah meniggal. Namun, ia masih lebih beruntung dibandingkan Bitch sensei yang sudah tidak punya orang tua satu pun. Beruntung, Lovro San dan istrinya dapat datang dan menggantikan peran kedua orang tua untuk Irina sensei hari ini. Mereka berdua juga terlihat bahagia karena gadis yang selama ini telah mereka anggap sebagai anaknya itu, akhirnya memilih jalan yang lebih baik untuk kehidupannya selanjutnya.

.

Satu demi satu rangkaian acara pernikahan pun berjalan dengan lancar dan damai, ikrar suci antara kedua pasangan itu juga telah mereka ucapkan dengan baik. Sekarang, hanya tinggal satu lagi hal yang harus dilakukan.

.

"Baiklah, sekarang para pengantin, diperkenankan untuk saling berciuman.." Pendeta yang menikahkan mereka telah memberi lampu hijau.

.

Seluruh tamu undangan terdiam melihat pasangan itu. Terutama, anak-anak dari kelas 3E.

.

"CUP!" Sebuah ciuman yang mengandung berjuta makna bagi pasangan yang akhirnya telah menjadi pasangan suami istri itu, akhirnya telah dilakukan.

.

Seketika itu, semuanya memberikan tepuk tangan yang sangat meriah bagi pasangan itu. Semua anak perempuan dari kelas 3E tampak terharu meneteskan airmata mereka, seolah bisa merasakan kebahagian yang dirasakan oleh dua guru yang sangat mereka hormati itu.

.

Chiba juga tersenyum bahagia bisa melihat kedua gurunya yang dulu sering berkelahi itu sekarang telah menjadi suami istri. Ia kemudian melihat ke Hayami yang duduk disampingnya, yang juga meneteskan airmata itu. Chiba berguman dalam hatinya.

.

"Suatu saat, kita juga akan mengalaminya Rin.. Semoga.."

.

Pemuda Berponi itu kemudian dengan sigap mengeluarkan sapu tangan yang ia simpan dalam saku kemejanya, dan memberikannya pada kekasihnya itu. Hayami menerimanya dengan senang hati, dan menggunakannya. Keduannya kemudian saling memandang dan tersenyum.

.

* * *

.

Pesta kemudian berlanjut dihalaman gereja. Semua tamu undangan tampak menikmati standing party yang kecil namun mewah itu. Karasuma sensei dan Bitch sensei berkeleiling untuk menemui para tamunya, dan akhirnya mereka sampai di rombongan kelas 3E.

.

"Murid-muridku yang tercinta... Terimakasih kalian sudah mau datanggggg! Aku benar-benar kangen dengan kalian!" Bitch sensei yang tampak sangat bahagia itu satu persatu mencium keduapluh delapan muridnya yang hadir pada hari itu.

"Semuanya, terimakasih sudah menyempatkan diri datang ya.. Silahkan nikmati pestanya." Kata Karasuma sensei sambil tersenyum.

.

Satu persatu para siswa memberi selamat pada kedua gurunya itu. Mereka benar-benar masih sangat akrab, dan saling bercanda seperti ketika dikelas dulu. Bitch sensei juga tampak menghibur Kurahashi yang masih sedikit terlihat sedih karena pria yang ia sukai telah direbut olehnya itu.

.

Karasuma sensei kemudian menghampiri Chiba, dan mengajaknya bicara berdua.

.

"Chiba kun, bagaiman kabarmu? Apakah kuliahmu lancar?"

"Kuliahku cukup padat, namun aku bisa mengikutinya dengan baik, sensei. Itu juga karena bimbingan dari anda dulu.. terimakasih.." Chiba tersenyum.

"Syukurlah kalau begitu... Oh ya Chiba kun, aku mau bertanya sesuatu.. Apakah kamu mengikuti pertandingan Airsoft se Jepang di Hakone, dua tahun yang lalu?"

"Lho, bagaimana sensei bisa tahu? Iya, aku ikut dengan tim dari universitasku.."

"Hoo, kalau begitu berarti benar.. Salah satu tim yang kalian kalahkan di babak semifinal itu adalah tim yang diikuti oleh salah anak rekan kerjaku. Dia sempat bercerita padaku, dirinya dikalahkan oleh seorang pemuda berponi panjang dengan kemampuan sniping yang luar biasa... Mendengar itu, aku hanya bisa berkesimpulan kalau itu dirimu.."

"Ehehe.. Itu, hanya keberuntungan kami.."

"Tidak, kamu memang memiliki bakat alami dalam menembak jitu. Baguslah kalau kamu masih bisa menyalurkan bakatmu itu.."

"Terimakasih sensei.. Oh ya, Aku disana dulu bertemu dengan Red Eye.. Dia menitipkan salam kepada sensei.."

"Oh.. Ternyata dia datang juga ya.. Memang kudengar dia juga aktif di dunia olahraga airsoft.. Kami sebenarnya sudah mengundangnya juga, tapi dia sedang ada misi.."

"Hee, jadi sensei juga masih menjaga komunikasi dengan Red Eye san ya.. Sayang sekali dia tidak dapat hadir.."

"Beberapa kali pemerintah sempat meminta bantuannya dalam misi rahasia. Aku sebagai penghubungnya masih sering melakukan komunikasi... Yasudah Chiba kun, seliahkan nikmati pestanya ya.. Kami mau menemui tamu yang lain.."

"Terimakasih sensei.. Sekali lagi selamat ya.."

"Terimakasih.." Karasuma sensei kemudian meninggalkan rombongan kelas 3E untuk menemui tamunya yang lain.

.

* * *

.

Setelah sesi foto bersama yang cukup lama, pesta pernikahan yang indah itu hampir selesai. Namun, masih ada satu acara lagi, yang sengaja ditaruh di akhir, yaitu pelemparan bunga. Tradisi ini adalah salah satu hal yang ditunggu-tunggu dalam sebuah pesta pernikahan. Dimana sang pengantin wanita akan secara acak melemparkan seikat bunga ke arah para tamu undangan wanita. Dipercaya, wanita yang mendapat karangan bunga itu adalah orang yang akan menikah selanjutnya. Tentu saja, para siswi eks kelas 3E tampak sangat antusias dengan hal ini. Semuanya berkumpul dibelakang Bitch sensei yang memegang karangan bunga itu, dan bersiap-siap merebut bunga itu.

.

"Baiklah, semuanya sudah siap?" Bitch sensei pun mengambil ancang-ancang.

"SIAPPPP!" Para siswi eks kelas 3E itu tampak sangat antusias, melebihi tamu yang lain. Hayami sebenarnya sedikit tidak bersemangat, namun ia juga terpaksa ikut karena dipaksa oleh teman-temannya.

.

Sementara itu, para siswa lelaki bersama Karasuma Sensei tempak memperhatikan gadis-gadis itu dari sisi lain taman. Mereka menebak-nebak siapa yang akan mendapat bunga itu nantinya.

.

"Baiklah! Tangkapppp!" dengan kuat Bitch sensei melempar bunga itu kearah kerumunan.

.

Bunga itu meluncur ke arah kerumunan dengan cepat. Siswi-siswi eks kelas 3E yang bertubuh kuat itu bisa dengan mudah mengantisipasi arah datangnya, dan dapat berada di titik yang lebih menguntungkan untuk menangkap bunga itu, membuat tamu undangan lain tersingkir karenanya. Bunga itu pun makin mendekat, dan semuanya pun bersiap. Awalnya, Kataoka yang memiliki tubuh paling tinggi hampir berhasil menangkapnya. Namun, karena ada dorongan dari bagian belakang tubuhnya, membuatnya gagal menangkapnya. Bunga itu memantul di genggaman tangannya, dan terpantul ke arah lain. Kayano dan Hinata yang memiliki tubuh kecil, gesit, dan hambatan udara yang minimal, berebut menangkap bunga itu. Namun, keduanya malah bertabrakan di udara, membuat bunga itu lepas dari tangan mereka, dan kembali terlempar kembali diudara. Bunga pun kembali meluncur tajam, dan dengan santai sorang gadis bisa menangkapnya dengan mudah. Saking mudahnya, gadis itu sampai tidak sadar kalau dirinya yang berhasil mendapatkan karangan bunga itu.

.

"Eh..." Hayami Rinka, sang tsundere sniper bergaun biru itu baru saja sadar kalau karangan bunga itu berhasil ditangkap oleh dirinya dengan mudah tanpa mengeluarkan usaha sama sekali.

.

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" seluruh siswi eks kelas 3E secara bersamaan berteriak karena terkejut melihat betapa mudahnya Hayami menangkap bunga itu. Mereka semua kemudian mengerubungi gadis itu, memberinya selamat dan tentu saja menggodanya.

.

"Heeeeee, Rinka chan... jadi yang selanjutnya akan menikah dirimu ya... " kata nakamura sambil merangkul Hayami dari belakang, dengan ekspresi wajah 'iblis' nya.

"Uwaaaaa! Rinka jadi pengantin yang selanjutnya...!" Kurahashi ikut memeluk temannya itu.

"Heee... pengantin laki-lakinya siapa ya?" Kata kataoka sambil memandang ke arah kerumunan anak laki-laki di samping taman.

"A... aku tidak sengaja menangkap b..bunga ini..." Hayami tampak salah tingkah.

"Hmm.. Chiba pasti akan senang.. hihihihihi...!" Fuwa tersenyum lebar.

"Rinka, itu pertanda bagus lho... Siap-siap saja ya?" Bitch sensei menghampirinya, sambil ikut menggodanya.

Para gadis pun menggoda Hayami sampai sang tsundere sniper itu memerah sekali mukanya. Ia hanya terdiam malu dan pasrah dikelilingi teman-temannya yang menggodanya itu.

.

Sementara di samping taman, para siswa laki-laki juga memandang Chiba dengan tatapan mata menggoda. Mereka tersenyum-senyum jahil, membuat sang Tokoh Utama Game Eroge juga terdiam malu tidak bisa berkomentar apa apa.

.

"Hoya hoya hoya.. Jadi kamu yang selanjutnya, Chiba.." Karma merangkul Chiba dengan wajah 'iblis' nya juga.

"Hmmmm, bocah yang satu ini beruntung sekali sih? Ingin kubunuh!" Okajima juga merangkul Chiba sampai dirinya kesakitan.

"Hmm, ini menarik..." kata Maehara sambil senyum-senyum sendiri.

"Chiba kun.. segera lamar saja partnermu itu... eheheh.." kata Isogai.

.

Hari itu, Baik Chiba maupun Hayami hanya bisa pasrah terdiam dijahili oleh teman-temannya. Walaupun sebenarnya didalam hati kecil duo sniper ini, terdapat sedikit rasa senang karena kejadian barusan, namun tentu saja, perasan senang itu mereka simpan rapat-rapat dalam hatinya masing-masing.

.

* * *

.

"Baiklah anak-anak, pesta untuk kita belum selesai lho.. jangan lupa untuk acara nanti sore.. kalian semua bisa hadir kan?" Kata Bitch sensei kepada para muridnya."

"Bisaaaaa..." Seluruh anak kompak menjawab.

"Kami tunggu kedatangannya ya... Dan untuk pesta nati sore, tidak perlu memakai pakaian yang terlalu resmi.. Santai saja.." Kata Karasuma sensei.

"Siappp..." seluruh anak kembali menjawab dengan kompak.

.

Akhirnya, acara pagi itu sudah selesai. Seluruh siswa-siswi eks kelas 3E kembali kerumah masing-masing, dan bersiap untuk acara pesta khusus keluarga kelas 3E nanti sore, yang akan diadakan di sebuah restoran jepang terkenal di kota mereka. Restoran itu tidak jauh dari sekolah mereka dulu, sehingga masing-masing tidak perlu berangkat bersama-sama.

.

Semuanya berpamitan satu sama lain sebelum meninggalkan stasiun Kunugigaoka. Chiba dan Hayami pun juga saling berpamitan, karena Hayami akan pulang bersama dengan Hara dan Fuwa.

.

"Selamat siang Hayami, sampai jumpa nanti ya.."

"I..Iya, sampai jumpa.. Chiba..."

.

Beberapa teman mereka masih memandang keduanya dengan tatapan jahil.

.

* * *

.

Jam menunjukkan pukul 17.00 di ponsel Chiba. Ia sudah siap untuk berangkat ke pesta keluarga kelas 3E tersebut. Sebelum berangkat, ia menyempatkan diri untuk chat dengan Hayami.

.

Chiba : Halo Rin... Sudah siap berangkat?

Hayami : Belum.. Aku masih ada beberapa pekerjaan..

Chiba : Sibuk ya? Memangnya apa saja yang kamu lakukan?

Hayami : Membersihkan rumah.. Orangtua dan adikku sedang pergi menjenguk saudaraku yang sedang sakit di Nagano.. Ini waktu yang pas untuk bersih-bersih.

Chiba : Jadi, kamu dirumah sendiri? Memangnya berapa lama keluargamu pergi?

Hayami : Begitulah.. Mereka berangkat kemarin sore, dan baru kembali besok malam...

Chiba : Hee.. apa perlu kubantu?

Hayami : Tidak perlu.. Sudah mau selesai kok..

Chiba : Hmm, Yasudah.. Oya, mau berangkat bersama?

Hayami : Ah, maaf Ryuu, aku sudah berjanji berangkat bersama Fuwa dan Hara..

Chiba : Oh.. kalau begitu, sampai jumpa di lokasi ya..

Hayami : Oke..

.

Chiba akhirnya berangkat ke restoran itu bersama Kimura. Karena restoran itu berada di dekat sekolah mereka dulu, mereka cukup berjalan kaki untuk mencapainya. Diperjalanan, kedua sahabat ini kembali melanjutkan obrolan mereka tadi pagi.

.

"Oi Chiba, selamat ya.."

"Selamat apa?"

"Heh.. pura-pura tidak tahu.. Selamat untuk yang tadi.."

"Yang tadi apa sih?"

"Huff.. Itu,,, saat Rinka berhasil menangkap bunga itu.."

"Ah itu.."

"Iya... Apakah kamu tidak senang?

"Hmmmmmm... Yaaaa.. Senang sih.. Tapi karena kalian semua mengejekku begitu aku jadi malu."

"Ahahahah.. Makannya, lebih baik kalian terbuka saja soal hubungan kalian ke teman-teman.. kalau semua sudah tahu, kan tidak perlu ada gosip-gosip miring lagi.."

"Iya, kalau sudah saat yang tepat pasti akan kukatakan pada yang lain... Semua ada saatnya.."

"Oh ya, Chiba.." Lanjut Kimura lagi.

"Apa?"

"Sudah siap menikahi Rinka?"

"Zzzzzzzzzzzz... kenapa kamu malah bertanya seperti itu?"

"Ahahahah... Habisnya, dia tadi bisa menangkap bunga itu tanpa kesulitan sih... sepertinya itu tanda-tanda yang bagus.."

"Hmm... Yah, kita lihat saja nanti.. yang penting aku harus sukses dulu.."

"Benar sekali.."

"Kamu sendiri.. bagaimana hubunganmu dengan Yada?"

"Hmm.. bagaimana ya.." Kimura memalingkan wajahnya.

"Tidak mau cerita?"

"Tidak ah.. Rahasia..."

"Huu, dasar..!"

.

* * *

.

Akhirnya setelah beberapa saat berlalu, Chiba dan Kimura sampai di restoran jepang tersebut. Mereka disambut oleh resepsions, dan langsung diantarkan menuju ruangan yang dipesan oleh Bitch Sensei. Ternyata, mereka berdua adalah orang yang datang terakhir. Teman-teman yang lain tampaknya memutuskan untuk datang lebih awal.

.

"Yo, Chiba, kimura, langsung duduk saja.." kata Isogai.

.

Tempat yang tersisa untuk mereka berdua, terletak di pojok. Dan.. Berada di samping kiri tempat Hayami duduk. Dengan santai, Chiba duduk di dekat kekasihnya itu. Ia berusaha memasang ekspresi 'biasa', agar teman-temannya tidak mengerjainya lebih jauh lagi. Namun beberapa orang seperti Nakamura, Karma, Maehara, dan Okajima tampak kembali tersenyum-senyum melihat Chiba yang tetap berusaha terlihat cool itu.

.

"Sepertinya semuanya sudah datang.. Irina, lebih baik kamu segera membuka acara ini.." Kata Karasuma sensei kepada istrinya itu.

"Hee, kenapa aku? Harusnya kan laki-laki yang membuka acara.."

"Tidak selalu. Sudah cepat sana... Kamu kan yang lebih pandai berbicara!"

"Huff. Baiklah..."

.

Irina sensei kemudian menepukkan kedua tangannya, memberi isyarat agar siswa-siswi di depannya itu mempertatikannya sejenak.

.

"Baiklah.. Selamat sore, anak-anak sekalian! Masih bersemangat kan!"

.

"Memangnya ini acara konser bu?" Teriak Maehara sambil tertawa.

"Asal gratis kami semangat...!" Yoshida menambahi.

.

"Hiiiiihhh! Kalian ini!" Bitch sensei tampak gemas karena diledek olah dua muridnya itu.

.

"Ehem-ehem.. Jadi aku lanjutkan lagi.. Kami berterimakasih kepada kalian yang sudah meluangkan waktunya untuk datang di pernikahan kami tadi pagi, dan makan malam kali ini.. "

"Yaaaa Buuuu..." Anak-anak menjawab bersamaan."

"Namun, sebelum acara ini dimulai, sebelumnya biarkan bu guru menyampaikan sesuatu dulu, anak-anak.." Wajah Bitch sensei tampak serius kali ini.

"Bagaimanapun juga, kebersamaan kita saat ini, detik ini, bagaimana kita bisa masih saling menjaga komunikasi sampai saat ini, saling berteman dan berhubungan satu sama lain sampai saat ini, adalah karena jasa dua orang yang paling kalian hormati.. Yaitu Koro sensei dan Yukimura sensei.."

.

Semuanya terdiam sejenak. Siswa-siswi itu tak akan pernah lupa dengan jasa dari dua gurunya itu.

.

"Maka dari itu, kami berpesan pada kalian semua. Janganlah pernah melupakan jasa kedua orang itu.. dan kalian semua harus tetap menjaga persahabatan kalian sampai kapanpun..."

.

"Kemudian, jadilah orang dewasa yang bertanggung jawab, dan tidak pernah menyerah mewujudkan impian kalian.."

.

"Hmm, Karasuma, kamu mau menambahi?

"Baiklah. Sedikit saja.."

.

"Benar sekali apa yang dikatakan oleh Irina sensei barusan.. Dan disini, Aku Cuma mau menambahi. Kalian sekarang sudah bukan anak-anak lagi. Dan tetnu saja, kalian memiliki kemampuan dan kekuatan yang berbeda dari remaja biasa seumuran kalian. Aku mau kalian menggunakan kemampuan itu dengan bijak, dan dapat berguna bagi orang di sekitar kalian.." Kata Karasuma sensei.

"Baiklah, anak-anak.. mungkin itu saja sedikit 'pelajaran' untuk kalian hari ini.. Namun, sambil kita menunggu makanan datang, mari kita sejenak mendoakan Koro sensei dan Yukimura sensei sejenak.."

.

"Baikkkk!" seluruh murid menjawab dengan bersamaan.

.

Semuanya mulai mengheningkan cipta, dan berdoa dengan kepercayaan masing-masing, mendoakan dua guru yang paling berjasa bagi mereka itu. Bagaimanapun juga, keluarga kelas 3E ini tidak akan tercipta tanpa jasa kedua orang yang sangat berbakat dalam dunia pendidikan itu. Seluruh siswa dan dua guru mereka itu tampak khusyu mendoakan mereka berdua.

.

* * *

.

Akhirnya, makanan pun datang. Satu persatu hidangan dibagikan kepada seluruh siswa. Makan malam kali ini benar-benar mewah dan menggugah selera para siswa. Tampak Isogai yang paling bersinar-sinar matanya, melihat semua hidangan mewah ini.

.

"Ehem, anak-anak.. Apakah kalian sudah biasa minum sake?" Tiba-tiba Bitch sensei bertanya pada murid-muridnya itu.

"Bisaa.." Kebanyakan anak laki-laki, dan beberapa anak perempuan menjawabnya. Tahun kemarin, umur mereka semua telah menginjak 20 tahun. Jadi, sudah legal bagi mereka untuk minum minuman beralkohol tersebut.

"Baiklah, yang mau bisa lagsung pesan saja.." Kata Irina sensei.

"Oi, Irina... Apa tidak apa-apa mengajak mereka minum-minum?"

"Tidak apa-apa.. mereka sudah cukup dewasa,,, santailah darling.."

"Huh.. Yasudahlah.. Tapi jangan berlebihan.."

"Mereka anak-anak yang baik.. Mereka pasti tahu batasan.."

.

Makan malam pun berlangsung dengan meriah. Mereka semua dengan lahap meyantap hidangan Jepang yang nikmat dan tentu saja gratis itu. Sambil makan, semuaya saling berbincang-bincang, dan bercanda satu sama lain, termasuk duo sniper yang duduk di pojok itu.

.

"Hayami, mau daging sapi ini?" Seperti biasa Chiba menyisihkan daging sapi miliknya, yang merupakan kesukaan kekasihnya itu.

"Boleh.. aku ganti dengan telur ini ya.." kata Hayami sambil menukarkan lauknya itu dengan Chiba.

"Pestanya menyenangkan ya.. Hayami.."

"Menyenangkan sekali.. Aku kangen berkumpul dengan semuanya seperti ini.."

"Sekarang makin susah mengumpulkan semuanya seperti ini.. semuanya makin sibuk dengan kegiatannya sendiri-sendiri.."

"Begitulah.. untung saja hari ini semuanya bisa hadir.."

"Oh ya Hayami, bagaimana kabar kerja part time mu? Apakah ada kendala?"

"Syukurlah tidak ada.. Bosku mengerti kalau sekarang kegiatan kuliahku makin padat. Beliau memberiku keringanan pada jadwal piket ku.. Kamu sendiri bagaimana?"

"Syukurlah kalau begitu.. Aku juga tidak ada kendala yang berarti kok. Malahan sekarang aku juga sering membantu dosenku dalam proyeknya. Lumayan, menambah uang saku.."

"Tapi apakah semuanya tidak menganggu jadwal kuliahmu, Chiba?"

"Tidak kok. Aku berusaha membagi waktu sebaik mungkin.."

"Jangan memaksakan diri.. Jangan sampai kamu sakit karena kelelahan.."

"Iya aku mengerti.. Kamu juga ya, Hayami.."

"Iya, baiklah..."

.

Duo sniper ini tampak sedikit menjaga jarak mereka, walaupun sebenarnya keduanya saat ini cukup rindu satu sama lain. Semua itu mereka lakukan demi menutupi hubungan mereka berdua itu. Namun sebenarnya, teman-temannya yang lain merasa senang melihat duo sniper itu tampak masih akrab sampai saat ini. Mereka semua menjahili duo sniper ini bukan karena niat mengejek, namun karena ingin mereka berdua menjadi lebih dekat lagi.

.

* * *

.

Semuanya telah menyelesaikan makan mereka masing-masing. Sekarang adalah waktunya untuk minum. Beberapa anak yang memutuskan untuk ikut minum pun saling menuangkan sake ke rekannya masing-masing secara bergantian.

.

"Chiba, mau ikut minum?" Kimura yang duduk di samping kiri Chiba itu menawarkan sakenya padanya.

"Hmm, boleh.. tapi sedikit saja ya.." Kata Chiba sambil mengambil gelas kecilnya, dan dilanjutkan dengan Kimura yang menuangkan sake ke gelasnya.

"Gantian aku yang menungkan untukmu Kimura.." Chiba pun bergantian menuangkan sake untuk Kimura.

.

Hayami yang ada di dekatnya, awalnya tidak berniat untuk ikut minum. Namun, hara yang ada disampingnya, sudah terlanjur menuangkan sakenya ke gelas Hayami.

.

"Hayami, kamu juga mau ikut minum? Tidak apa-apa?" Chiba tampak khawatir dengan kekasihnya itu.

"Hmm.. Kalau sedikit saja tidak apa-apa.." Kata Hayami sambil mengamati gelasnya yang telah berisi sake itu.

"Hmm, baguslah kalau begitu, aku juga tidak begitu suka minum banyak-banyak kok..."

.

Bitch sensei pun kemudian mengangkat gelasnya, untuk memulai sesi minum-minum itu.

.

"Baiklah anak-anak, mari bersulang.. Kampaaii!"

"Kampaaaiii!" Semuanya mengangkat gelasnya bersamaan.

.

Semuanya mulai meminum sakenya masing masing. Dan dalam hitungan menit, suasana mulai makin ramai karena satu-persatu mulai mabuk. Okajima yang minum cukup banyak itu pun mulai membuka bajunya dan menari-nari tidak jelas di tengah ruangan. Karasuma sensei yang biasanya galak tersebut hanya terdiam sambil geleng-geleng kepala melihat salah satu muridnya yang cukup gila tersebut. Sementara Bitch sensei justru tertawa melihat tingkah aneh okajima tersebut.

Anak-anak yang lain, walaupun mulai memerah mukanya karena efek sake, namun masih dapat mengontrol dirinya sendiri, mereka saling bercanda di kelompoknya masing-masing. Tampak geng terasaka saling beradu siapa yang paing banyak minum. Kirara yang ada di kelompok itu hanya memperhatikan empat teman dekatnya itu saling berlomba minum sambil tersenyum kalem.

Nakamura dan karma seperti biasa menjahili nagisa dan kayano yang duduk berdekatan itu. Walaupun ada di bawah sedikit pengaruh sake, keduanya tetap memiliki hobi yang sama. Nagisa dan kayano hanya bisa pasrah dengan kejahilan duo iblis dari kelas 3E tersebut.

Maehara dan Isogai, juga tampak menikmati sake mereka sambil tersenyum-senyum sendri. Mereka saling menuangkan gelas-gelas yang berikutnya, dan bercanda dengan mesra..?

Kemudian, beberapa anak perempuan yang tidak ikut minum seperti kanzaki, Okuda, dan Kataoka juga tetap asyik bercanda di kelompok mereka masing-masing. Mereka tidak merasa terganggu dengan teman-temannya yang makin lama makin ribut itu. Mereka malahan tertawa geli melihatnya.

Sementara itu, Duo sniper yang duduk di pojok itu, minum sake mereka dengan tenang. Chiba sudah menghabiskan tiga gelas kecil, dan memutuskan untuk berhenti.

"Kimura, sudah cukup.. Habiskan saja sisanya.."

"Hee.. Aku juga sudahan... Sisanya kuberikan padamu saja, kamu mau Sugaya?" Kata Kimura sambil menyodorkan botol sakenya ke Sugaya yang ada di dekat mereka.

"Boleh. Tinggal sedikit kan? Biar kuhabiskan,," Sugaya menerimanya dengan senang hati.

.

Chiba kemudian minum air putihnya yang belum ia habiskan tadi. Memang Chiba selama ini sudah minum sake beberapa kali, namun ia tidak mau sampai terlalu mabuk. Pemuda berponi ini tidak begitu senang minuman beralkohol.

.

"Ryuunosuke.." Tiba-tiba Hayami yang ada disampingnya itu memangginya dengan panggilan akrabnya.

"Hayami..? Ada apa?" Chiba menoleh ke arah kekasinya itu.

.

Chiba kaget melihat wajah Hayami. Wajahnya tampak memerah sekali, padahal dirinya baru minum sekitar tiga gelas. Tsundere sniper itu kemudian dengan cepat memeluk Chiba yang msih bengong itu.

"Ryuu...no..su..ke... Aku peluk ya..."

"O...oo...ooo...iii...iiii R...R.. Rinka... kamu kenapa?" Chiba tampak bingung dengan tingkah kekasihnya yang benar-benar aneh dan berbeda dari biasannya itu. Chiba dengan halus berusaha melepas pelukannya itu.

"Aaahhh... Kenapa kamu melepas pelukanku? Aku ini kan kekasihmu..."

.

Duar. Chiba seperti tersambar petir. Dengan entengnya Hayami yang tsundere itu berkata begitu didepan teman-temannya, padahal dirinya lah yang mati-matian berusaha menutupi hubungan mereka berdua selama ini.

.

"R.. rin, kamu terlalu banyak minum sepertinya.. mau aku antarkan pulang sekarang?" Chiba berusaha menenangkan kekasihnya itu.

"Tidak mau... aku masih mau minummmm... Kamu juga harus ikut minum... darling.." Kata Hayami sambil mendekatkan wajahnya ke Chiba yang makin tidak bisa apa-apa itu.

.

Untung saja di titik itu kebanyakan anak-anak tidak memperhatikan mereka yang ada di pojok ruangan itu. Dan untungnya Kimura, Hara, dan Fuwa yang ada di dekat mereka, berusaha membantu Chiba dengan mengerumuni mereka berdua, agar tidak disadari oleh yang lain.

.

"Ryuuu...! Cium aku...!" Hayami makin liar saja setelah meminum gelasnya yang keempat. Hara yang ada disampingya pun menyembunyikan botolnya itu, agar tsundere sniper itu berhenti minum.

"O... oiiii... Rinka.. sadarlah tolonnngggg!" Chiba makin kewalahan dengan tingkah kekasihnya itu.

.

Malam ini Chiba belajar lagi sesuatu yang baru tentang kekasihnya itu. Yang pertama, toleransi tubuh Hayami kepada minuman beralkohol sangatlah buruk. Dengan dua atau tiga gelas sake saja, dia sudah dengan mudah mabuk berat dan kehilangan kendali atas dirinya. Yang kedua, Hayami dalam kondisi mabuk, memiliki sifat yang berbeda 180 derajat dari biasanya. Sifat tsunderenya hilang, dan dengan mudah ia menyampaikan apa yang ada di pikirannya, namun tanpa kontrol.

.

Makan Malam itu terasa sangat panjang bagi Chiba, yang harus menenangkan kekasihnya itu sekuat tenaga.

.

* * *

.

Jam sudah menunjukkan waktu pukul 21.30. Acara makan malam yang meriah itu akhirnya selesai. Siswa-siswi eks kelas 3E itu akhirnya pamit kepada dua gurunya itu untuk pulang. Meskipun kebanyakan para anak laki-laki mabuk, namun semuanya masih sanggup untuk berjalan pulang.

Chiba, hara, fuwa, kimura, dan Hayami keluar paling akhir. Hanya saja, ketika akan keluar dari restoran, tiba-tiba Hayami hampir terjatuh karena lemas. Beruntung Chiba menangkapnya, dan mendudukkanya sejenak di kursi.

.

"Lho, Rinka kenapa?" Bitch sensei mendatangi Chiba, Kimura, Hara, dan Fuwa yang mengerubungi Hayami yang sedang duduk di lobby restoran itu.

"Dia terlalu mabuk bu.. Sebenarnya Rinka tidak kuat minum banyak-banyak.." Kata Hara.

"Aduh... tapi kenapa dia bisa sampai semabuk ini?"

"Awalnya dia hanya minum beberapa gelas, namun kemudian kehilangan kendali dan kembali minum segelas lagi.." jelas Fuwa

"Hmm.. jadi tolerenasi tubuhnya terhadap alkohol sangat buruk ya... wah, dia tidak akan bisa pulang sendirian kalau begitu.."

"Ada apa?" Karasuma sensei pun menghampiri mereka.

"Kita harus mengantar Rinka pulang.. Dia mabuk berat..." kata Bitch sensei.

"Ohh. Baiklah kalau begi..." belum sempat Karasuma sensei menyetujui hal itu, Chiba pun memotong perkataanya.

"Maaf sensei, biar aku yang mengantarnya pulang... Aku sudah memanggil taksi kesini kok.." Kata Chiba sambil memperlihatkan orederan taksi onlinenya di smartphonenya.

"Kamu yakin Chiba kun? Kami kebetulan membawa mobil kok..." Kata Karasuma sensei.

"Tidak perlu repot-repot lagi sensei... Kebetulan rumah saya dengan Hayami satu jalur..."

"serius?" kata Bitch sensei memastikan lagi."

"Iya, sensei segera pulang saja.. kami bisa pulang sendiri kok.. terimakasih..." lanjut Chiba lagi.

"Ah, kalau begitu, paling tidak biarkan kami berdua menuggu sampai taksinya datang.. tidak apa-apa kan? Tanya Bitch sensei

"Baikah, terimakasih.." kata Chiba.

.

Sambil menunggu taksinya, Chiba, fuwa, hara, dan kimura yang dulunya satu SMA itu kembali berbincang-bincang.

"Jadi, hara, fuwa, apakah kalian juga tahu hubungan Chiba dan Hayami?" Tanya kimura

"Tentu saja tahu.. kamu juga ya?" kata hara

"Iya... jadi, selama ini hanya kita bertiga yang tahu?" tanya Kimura lagi.

"Sepertinya begitu..." kata fuwa sambil melihat Chiba yang mengawasi Hayami yang masih tidak sadar itu.

"Teman-teman, terimakasih ya sudah membantuku menenangkan Rinka tadi.. dan tolong, tetap rahasiakan semuanya ya.." kata Chiba

"Oke..." Fuwa, Hara, dan Kimura pun berkata bersamaan.

.

Bitch sensei kemudian mendekati Chiba yang masih dalam posisi disamping Hayami yang tertidur itu.

.

"Ohohohohoho... jadi kalian berdua itu sepasang kekasih ya selama ini..." Bitch sensei tampak mulai menggoda Chiba.

"I.. iya.. Bu.." Chiba malu-malu menjawabnya.

"Santai saja. Aku tidak akan berecerita pada yang lain. Duo pemalu seperti kalian pasti akan menyembunyikan hubungannya sebaik mungkin.. Aku Tahu kok..."

"I.. iya begitulah bu.."

"Hmm, sudah berapa lama kalian jadian?"

"Sekitar dua tahun lebih sedikit bu.."

"Hmm, lumayan juga.. Tapi, itu usia rawan pasangan kekasih baru lo.."

"Maksudnya?"

"Yah, penelitian menyebutkan bahwa pasangan kekasih akan memasuki masa hubungan yang rawan kandas begitu memasuki tahun kedua.. karena biasanya mereka mulai bosan dengan hubungan mereka.."

"Hee, sensei tahu banyak juga.."

"Tentu saja. Kalau masalah percintaan, kamu bisa berkonsultasi padaku semaumu, Chiba kun.."

"Ahaha.. terimakasih.."

"Oh ya Chiba kun.."

"Apa bu?"

"Apakah, kamu serius pada hubungan mu ini?

"Tentu saja serius..."

"Apakah kamu sudah ada bayangan untuk masa depan mu?"

"Sedikit-demi sedikit. Kami sedang berusaha mengejar impian kami masing-masing.."

"Baguslah kalau begitu.. Pertahankan kekasihmu ini. Meskipun dari luar dia nampak tidak begitu ramah, namun sebeanrnya dia itu gadis yang baik dan peduli pada teman-temannya... Sulit mencari orang seperti dirinya, Chiba kun.."

"Tentu saja bu.. Saya juga merasa tidak ada orang lain yang bisa memahami diri saya seperti Rinka ini.."

"Janji pada ibu ya, bahagiakan kekasihmu ini.. dan saat waktunya sudah tiba, segeralah menikah.. dia yang tadi mendapat bunga dariku kan? Itu pertanda yang bagus lho.."

"..." Muka Chiba memerah. Ia hanya bisa mengangguk kecil mendengar perkataan gurunya itu.

.

Taksi yang dipesan Chiba pun akhirnya datang. Ia segera membopong Hayami masuk ke dalam mobil. Tokoh Utama Game Eroge itu kemudian berpamitan pada Irina sensei, Karasuma sensei, Hara, Fuwa, serta Kimura.

.

"Bitch sensei, Karasuma sensei, kami permisi dulu ya. Maaf merepotkan seharian ini.." Kata Chiba sambil membungkukkan kepalanya pada dua gurunya itu.

"Hati-hati dijalan ya Chiba kun, pastikan Rinka sampai dirumahnya dengan selamat.." pesan Bitch sensei

"Terimakasih sudah datang ke pesta kami, Chiba kun. Sampai jumpa lagi dilain waktu.." kata Karasuma sensei.

"Baik, sensei.." Chiba kemudian berpamitan pada teman-temannya.

"Hara, Fuwa, Kimura, kami pulang duluan ya.."

"Chiba, apa kami perlu ikut? Kami tidak enak menyerahkan semuanya padamu..." Fuwa berkata dengan wajah yang tampak tidak enak pada Chiba.

"Iya, Paling tidak, biarkan kami membantumu sedikit..." kata kimura

"Biarkan kami ikut, Chiba.." Kata hara.

"Tidak perlu.. aku sendiri sudah cukup kok..." kata Chiba sambil naik ke taksi.

"Yakin?" Kata hara dan fuwa bersamaan

"Tentu saja.. Aku juga tidak mau merepotkan kalian lebih jauh lagi.. tadi kalian sudah banyak membantu.."

"Kalau ada apa-apa hubungi kami ya.. " kata Kimura.

"Iya, baiklah.. Kalau begitu, kami pamit dulu ya, teman-teman.. sampai jumpa lagi di acara selanjutnya.." taksi pun bertolak dari restoran itu.

.

"Bitch sensei, Karasuma sensei, kami juga pamit pulang ya.." Kata fuwa kepada dua gurunya itu.

"Baiklah anak-anak. Hati-hati dijalan ya.."

.

Setelah Hara, Fuwa, dan Kimura pamit, Tinggal Bitch sensei dan Karasuma sensei yang tersisa di tempat parkir restoran itu.

.

"Darling.." panggil Bitch sensei sambil menggandeng tangan suaminya itu.

"Ada apa..?" Karasuma sensei menjawabnya dengan suara datar, seperti biasa.

"Ayo segera pulang... Malam ini aku tidak akan membirkanmu tertidur.."

"Hah.. Aku mengantuk.. Aku mau tidur saja.."

"HIIIIIIGHHH! Sudah jadi sepasang suami istri tapi kamu masih tidak peka sih!"

.

Pasangan yang unik itu kemudian pulang, untuk menyambut malam pertama mereka yang pasti sangat heboh itu.

.

* * *

.

Sekitar 15 menit, duo sniper itu sudah sampai di rumah Hayami. Chiba segera membayar taksi itu, dan memapah Hayami yang sudah sadar namun masih belum bisa bergerak dengan benar itu, dan mendudukkanya di bangku teras. Chiba kemudian segera memencet bel depan pintu rumah, namun, hening. Tidak ada jawaban, dan tidak ada tanda-tanda kalau ada orang dirumah.

.

"Aduh... iya... bukannya dia sedang dirumah sendiri malam ini ya..." keluh Chiba dalam hati. Ia baru ingat kalau malam ini Hayami ditinggal dirumah sendiri karena orangtua dan adiknya pergi keluar kota untuk menjenguk saudaranya yang sedang sakit.

.

Tentu saja ia tidak dapat meninggalkan kekasihnya ini begitu saja. Chiba kemudian mencari kunci rumah Hayami yang ada dalam dalam tas kecilnya. Setelah kunci itu ditemukan, ia membuka pintu masuk sambil memapah kekasihnya itu dengan perlahan. Dan tanpa membuang waktu, pemuda berponi itu segera membawa tsundere sniper itu ke kamarnya.

.

"Rin.. Kita sudah sampai di kamarmu. Kamu segera tidur ya.." kata Chiba sambil merebahkan badan Hayami ke tempat tidurnya.

.

"Sayang... aku mau ke toilet dulu..."

"Aduh... Kamu bisa ke toilet sendiri kan? Sekalian ganti baju tidur sana!"

"Bisa... Emmmmmm.. Kamu tunggu disini ya..." tampaknya Hayami sudah bisa sedikit sadar dan berjalan sendiri ke toilet walaupun masih agak sempoyongan.

.

Chiba duduk sejenak di samping bed Hayami. ia menghela nafas lega setelah berhasil mengantarkan kekasihnya pulang dengan selamat. Ia juga lega karena tadi sepertinya tidak ada anak kelas 3E yang sadar atas tingkah Hayami yang tidak terkendali itu.

.

Tiba-tiba handphone Chiba berbunyi. Ia melihat ke layar smartphonenya, dan mendapati ternyata Hara menelfonnya.

.

"Halo, ada apa Hara..?"

"Chiba, apakah kamu sudah mengantarkan Rinka ke rumahnya?"

"Sudah kok.. Kami baru saja sampai.."

"Hee, yasudah syukurlah.. Oya Chiba, aku mau minta maaf.."

"Hmm, memangnya kenapa harus minta maaf segala?"

"Maaf tadi aku malah memaksa Hayami untuk ikut minum. Aku sebenarnya tahu kalau dia tidak begitu kuat minum.. Kami malah jadi merepotkanmu begini.."

"Oh, tidak apa-apa Hara.. Aku tidak merasa kerepotan kok... Lagipula aku juga baru tahu kalau rinka itu tidak kuat minum banyak-banyak."

"Oh ya, lalu apakah orang tua Rinka memarahimu? Aku benar-benar merasa tidak enak.."

"Hmm, untung saja rinka sedang dirumah sendiri.. Jadi masalah itu bisa dihindari.."

"Hee? Memangnya dimana orangtuanya? Dia tidak bilang apa-apa tadi.."

"Orangtuanya sedang pergi menjenguk saudaranya yang sakit.. Adiknya juga ikut.."

"Hah.. kalau tahu begitu harusnya dia kuajak menginap dirumahku saja.."

"Hmm, tidak apa-apa. Aku akan menjaganya sampai dia tertidur.."

"Aaaaa.. Chiba, aku makin tidak enak denganmu.."

"Ahaha.. tidak apa-apa Hara.. Malam ini aku juga tidak ada acara kok..."

"Sekali lagi maaf ya Chiba.. Kami jadi makin merepotkanmu.."

"Santai saja Hara.. Aku tidak masalah kok.. lagipula, aku juga berhutang pada kalian, yang sudah membantu kami merahasiakan hubungan kami selama ini.."

"Ahahaha.. sama-sama.. Tapi kenapa kalian masih merahasiakannya sampai sekarang?"

"Ini kemauan Rinka.. kalau aku sih sebenarnya tidak begitu masalah.."

"Hmm.. jadi dia masih sedikit malu-malu ya.. Yah, itulah Rinka yang kukenal..

"Ahahahaha... Yasudah Hara, tolong bantu merahasiakannya dulu. Biarkan Rinka seperti itu dulu.."

"Iya, baiklah.. kami siap membantu terus kok.. kalau begitu aku tutup dulu, selamat malam Chiba.."

"Yo. Selamat malam Hara.."

.

Chiba bersyukur memiliki teman-teman yang mendukung hubungannya tersebut. Selain itu, ia juga merasa berterimakasih pada Hara dan Fuwa, karena selama ini selalu ikut menjaga kerahasiaan hubungan antara duo sniper itu.

.

Perjaka berponi panjang itu kemudian bangkit dari duduknya, hendak mengecek Hayami yang cukup lama pergi ke kamar mandi itu. Namun belum sempat ia berbalik, kekasihnya itu ternyata sudah ada di belakangnya dan memanggil namanya dengan mesra.

.

"Ryu...no...su...ke..."

.

"Ada apa Rin...KA!" Chiba yang baru saja berbalik itu kaget setengah mati melihat Hayami yang berdiri dibelakangnya itu.

.

Hayami ternyata melepaskan bajunya, dan hanya mengenakan sebuah bra berwarna ungu dan celana yang sangat pendek. Muka Chiba memerah luar biasa melihat Hayami yang menatapnya dengan tatapan penuh godaan itu.

.

"Ryuu..no..su.. ke.. kamu mau kemana?"

"A...a.. aku mau pulang Rin.. kamu sudah agak baikan kan? L...lebih bai..k.. Kamu segara.. tidur..." Chiba terbata bata melihat Hayami yang tampaknya akan melakukan sesuatu yang lebih gila lagi itu.

"Aaaahh... Jangan tinggalkan aku sendiri... Tinggalah sebentar disini..." Hayami berjalan mendekati Chiba yang mulai mengeluarkan keringat dingin itu. Chiba mundur perlahan lahan, didesak oleh kekasihnya itu.

"Ryuuuu...!" Hayami mendorong Chiba dengan keras. Bocah berponi itu kemudian jatuh di atas bed yang ada dibelakang punggung nya itu. Belum selesai sampai disana, Hayami yang masih mabuk itu kemudian naik diatas tubuhnya.

.

"R...Rinnn! H...hentikan... tolong sadarlah!"

"Aku sadar kok... Memangnya apa aku tidak terlihat serius?"

"K.. kamu terlalu banyak minum Rin... Tentu saja kamu tidak sadar... Tolong... hentikan ini.."

.

Wajah Chiba benar-benar memerah melihat kekasihnya yang memiliki tubuh yang indah ini menindihnya di tempat tidurnya. Chiba dengan jelas bisa melihat lekuk tubuh Hayami yang hanya tertutup oleh bra dan celana pendeknya itu. Tubuhnya begitu seksi dan menggoda untuk dipadang. Namun, di dalam pikiran remaja berponi itu sama sekali tidak ada niat untuk berbuat kurang ajar. Ia justru takut kalau Hayami yang nantinya akan berbuat hal yang tidak-tidak diluar kontrolnya.

.

"Ryuu... kenapa kamu diam saja..? Tidak suka ya kalau aku begini?"

"B..bukan begitu... Rin... aku tidak mau kalau terjadi yang tidak-tidak.." Chiba makin banyak mengeluarkan keringat dingin.

"Hmm.. Kalau begitu..." Hayami benar-benar melakukan hal yang lebih gila lagi. Ia membuka bra nya dengan tangan kirinya.

.

"RIINKAAA! TOLONG HENTIKAN!" Chiba berteriak sambil menghentikan tangan Hayami yang sedang membuka bra nya tersebut. Tangan kanan Chiba pun tidak sengaja memegang payudara Hayami yang sudah hampir tersibak di balik bra nya itu.

"Darling.. pegang saja kalau kamu ingin..."

"Aaaaaakk! T.. Tidak...! Maaaf aku tidak sengaja!"

"Ryuu... kenapa kamu malu-malu sih..?"

.

"Ini tidak benar... aku harus berbuat sesuatu.. kalau tidak.." Chiba berkata dalam hatinya.

.

Seketika itu juga, dengan gerakan yang cukup cepat, Chiba membalikkan badan Hayami. sekarang posisi mereka telah berubah, dimana Chiba berada diatas, dan Hayami di bawahnya.

.

"Rin.. Tidurlah..!" Kata Chiba sambil membuka poninya.

.

"CUP"

.

Seketika itu, Chiba langsung mencium Hayami yang terdiam sejenak melihat kedua matanya itu. Ia segera melancarkan jurus HIT andalannya itu, kali ini dengan lebih keras, agar Hayami yang tidak terkendali itu, bisa terdiam sejenak.

.

"Ngghhh..., Mmhhh,..Uhhhhh!" Hayami sedikit meronta dengan jurus HIT Chiba yang makin sempurna itu. Namun, bocah berponi itu masih belum mengeluarkan semua kemampuannya.

.

.

.

Ronde pertama : 20 HIT. Hayami masih sadar

.

.

.

Ronde kedua : 30 HIT. Hayami mulai tenang

.

.

.

Ronde ketiga : 32 HIT. Hayami sudah tidak kuat, dan perlahan-lahan tertidur.

.

.

.

"Huahhhhhhhhh!" Chiba turun dari bed Hayami, sambil menghela nafasnya setelah mengeluarkan jurus HIT yang sangat melelahkan tersebut. Kemeja abu-abunya dipenuhi keringat, dan ia merasa sangat lelah. Chiba kemudian terduduk lemas disamping bed Hayami. perlahan ia mengembalikan tempo nafasnya yang tidak karuan itu.

.

"Hampir saja..." kata Chiba dalam hati. Ia benar-benar lega tidak jadi kehilangan keperjakaanya malam itu. Ia benar-benar belum siap. Sama sekali belum siap.

.

.

Hujan mulai turun. tidak disangka, malam ini hujan akan kembali mengguyur kota ini. Tokoh Utama Game Eroge ini pun bergegas menyelimuti kekasihnya yang sudah tertidur pulas itu. Ia mengamati kekasinya yang hanya mengenakan pakaian yang minim itu. Sebanarnya Chiba ingin memakaikannya pakaian yang lebih hangat, karena perlahan malam jadi bertambah dingin. Namun, ia mengurungkan niatnya karena takut gadis itu akan terbangun lagi. Chiba menyelimuti kekasihnya itu dengan hati-hati, dan memastikan tubuhnya yang indah itu tertutupi sepenuhnya, dan tidak kedinginan.

.

Tugas Chiba sudah selesai. Ia hendak pulang karena waktu sudah makin branjak mendekati tengah malam. Walaupun hujan diluar cukup deras, ia harus tetap pulang.

.

"Ryuu...!" Tiba-tiba Hayami kembali memanggil namanya

.

Chiba menoleh ke arah kekasihnya itu. Ia mengira dirinya kembali bangun. Namun, ternyata Hayami Cuma mengggigau.

.

"Ryuu.. jangan pergi..."

"Ryuu... Tunggu aku..." berkali-kali gadis itu memanggil nama kekasihnya dalam tidurnya.

.

Chiba menghela nafas. Ia merasa kasihan pada kekasihnya itu, dan memutuskan untuk tinggal. Lagipula, hujan diluar makin menggila, dan disertai angin dan petir. Chiba kemudian turun sejenak untuk memastikan semua pintu dan jendela dirumah itu sudah dikunci. Ia juga menelfon ibunya, mengabari bahwa dirinya tidak pulang malam ini. Namun, Chiba beralasan kalau dirinya menginap di rumah Kimura.

.

Chiba kemudian kembali ke kamar Hayami, dan mencari sesuatu yang bisa ia jadikan selimut. Perlahan ia membuka lemari di sudut kamar itu, dan menemukan sebuah selimut dan bantal kecil yang bisa ia gunakan untuk tidur. Ia kemudian menata tampat tidurnya diatas karpet yang ada di dekat bed kekasihnya itu. Paling tidak, kalau nanti Hayami terbangun atau membutuhkan sesuatu, ia bisa dengan mudah mendengarnya.

.

Chiba kemudian mendekati kekasihnya yang sudah terlelap pulas itu. Ia kemudian memberikan kecupan di keningnya.

.

"Selamat malam Rin, selamat tidur.." Bisik Chiba pelan.

.

* * *

.

Matahari pagi kembali menyapa permukaan bumi. Genangan air bekas hujan semalam masih sedikit tersisa di jalanan, membuat siapapun yang lewat harus sedikit berhati-hati. Awan yang membawa hujan semalam perlahan menghilang disapu oleh matahari yang makin naik ke atas.

Tidak lebih bersemangat dari matahari pagi itu, Hayami juga perlahan bangun dari tidurnya. Kepalanya terasa sedikit pusing, masih terpengaruh oleh sake yang ia minum semalam. Ia telah kembali ke mode tsunderenya lagi, dan meninggalkan mode 'liar' nya yang semalam sempat merepotkan Chiba tersebut.

Gadis itu agak bingung. Ia bertanya-tanya bagaimana dirinya bisa berada di kamarnya kembali setelah bangun. Ingatanya yang bisa ia akses semalam, hanya sampai sebelum ia mulai minum-minum dengan teman-temannya.

Ia sangat kaget, ketika mendapati dirinya hanya mengenakan bra dan celana pendeknya. Ia tidak ingat bagaimana dirinya bisa tidak memakai baju tidur sama sekali, dan terlelap dengan kondisi hampir telanjang seperti itu. Dirinya makin kaget lagi, setelah ia mendapati kekasihnya tidur di dekat bednya, dengan beralaskan karpet saja.

.

"A.. apa yantg terjadi?" Batin Hayami. ia benar-benar tidak bisa mengingat kejadian apa saja yang terjadi semalam.

.

Hayami kemudian bergegas berganti baju yang lebih pantas untuk dirinya. Ia benar-benar tidak menyangka kalau sake yang ia minum semalam akan membawanya ke situasi yang sangat memalukan ini. dan ia benar-benar butuh penjelasan akurat mengenai apa yang terjadi semalam. Ia pun memutuskan utntuk membangunkan Chiba dengan perlahan.

.

"Ryuu.." bisik Hayami pelan sambil sedikit menggoyangkan tubuh lelaki berponi itu.

.

Sebenarnya ia agak tidak tega membangunkan Chiba yang tampak tidur dengan sangat lelap itu. Namun, rasa penasarannya mendorongnya untuk terpaksa membangunkannya. Ia harus tahu apa yang terjadi semalam. Agar dikemudian hari tidak melakukan kesalahan yang sama lagi.

.

"Ryuunosuke.." gadis itu kembali berbisik perlahan pada kekasihnya itu.

.

"U..uhh.." lelaki berponi itu mulai terbangun. Kedua matanya yang tajam tampak berkaca-kaca dibaik poni panjangnya itu.

.

"Ryu.. maaf membangunkanmu.."

"Oh, tidak apa-apa Rin.. jam berapa sekarang?"

"Jam 6.30 pagi.."

"Hee.. Aku bangun kesiangan.. Kamu sudah baikan rin?"

"Sudah.."

"Syukurlah.."

"Ryuu... bisa kamu ceritakan apa yang terjadi semalam?

"Tentu saja. Aku memang berniat menceritakan semuanya.. Rin.." kata Chiba sambil duduk bersila disamping kekasihnya itu.

.

Chiba menceritakan seluruh kejadian semalaman secara berurutan dan detail. Dimulai dari kejadian saat di tempat makan, sampai kejadian di atas tempat tidur. Muka Hayami merah padam mendengar cerita itu. Ia benar-benar tidak menyangka empat gelas kecil sake yang ia minum semalam bisa menyebabkan kekacauan yang saangat memalukan bagi dirinya itu.

.

"Ryuu.. maafkan aku.. aku benar-benar merepotkanmu.."

"Ahahaha.. tidak apa-apa rin.. Lain kali jangan minum banyak-banyak.."

"Iya.. "

"Oh ya, apa kejadian semacam ini pernah terjadi sebelumnya?"

"Pernah.. saat aku dan hayase sedang mengerjakan tugas kelompok di apartemannya. Untung dia menjagaku sampai pagi.."

"Hah.. syukurlah.. lain kali hati-hati ya.. Rin..."

"Iya.. Ryuu.."

.

Chiba kemudian melihat jam dinding di kamar Hayami itu. Ternyata, cukup lama juga ia menjelaskan semuanya pada kekasihnya itu. Lelaki berponi itu kemudian pamit untuk pulang.

.

"Rin.. aku pulang dulu ya.. Nanti siang aku sudah harus kembali ke kampus.."

"ah.. baiklah.. tapi, apa kamu tidak lapar? Paling tidak, makanlah dulu.. biar kumasakkan.."

"Tidak usah Rin.. ibuku memasak kok dirumah.. Mau ikut sarapan dirumahku saja?"

"T...Tidak usah Ryuu.. Aku tidak mau merepotkanmu lebih jauh lagi.."

"Yakin?"

"Iya.. terimakasih.. "

"Yasudah rin.. Aku permisi dulu ya..

.

Hayami mengantarkan Chiba sampai diluar pintu rumahnya. Setelah keduanya saling bersalaman, Chiba beranjak pergi meninggalkan Hayami.

.

Namun, tiba-tiba dari belakang, tangan Hayami menahan tangan lelaki berponi tersebut. Chiba kemudian berbalik, melihat kembali kekasihnya itu.

.

"Ada apa Rin..?

.

Hayami hanya terdiam. Namun kemudian dengan cepat dirinya mendekat ke arah kekasihnya itu, dan kemudian menarik dasinya yang berwarna hitam itu dengan perlahan, yang membuat lelaki berponi itu mendekat wajahnya ke arah wajah tsundere sniper itu.

.

"CUP!" Hayami mencuri ciuman dari bibir kekasihnya itu. Selama ini baru pertama kali hal ini ia lakukan. Biasanya, Chiba lah yang mencuri ciuman darinya.

.

Keduanya bertahan dalam posisi itu selama beberapa saat. Mereka menikmati ciuman itu, sambil saling berpelukan.

.

Setalah puas dengan ciuman pagi itu, Hayami pun memundurkan tubuhnya untuk memberi ruang pada Chiba. Ia kemudian tersenyum mesra kepada kekasihnya itu.

"Ryuunosuke.. terimakasih ya.. Lalu, sekali lagi maaf atas perbuatanku semalam ya..?"

"Sama-sama Rinka.. Santai saja.. Yang sudah berlalu biarkan berlalu.. Kamu segera istirahat ya.. Jangan banyak beraktivitas hari ini..

"I.. iya, Ryuu.. Hati-hati dijalan ya.. Sampai jumpa lagi di pertemuan berikutnya..

"Tentu saja.. aku menantikannya.."

.

Chiba kemudian meninggalkan kekasihnya itu. Dari kejauhan Hayami masih melihat ke arah Chiba yang makin lama-makin tidak terlihat itu. Keduanya akan kembali ke rutinitasnya masing-masing lagi, dan akan terpisah untuk beberapa saat lagi.

.

...

* * *

.

 **NEXT CHAPTER**

 **CHAPTER 9 : Pengakuan**

 **.**

* * *

 **Selamat berjumpa kembali para pembaca sekalian... Maaf sekali update kali ini benar-benar terlambat, karena author sedang saat ini sedang sakit, dan ada beberapa urusan lain. Seperti biasa mengingatkan kembali, jangan bosan menunggu update. Chapter selanjutnya masih belum tentu kapan akan diupdate lagi, namun author usahakan secepatnya. Dan jangan lupa doakan kesembuhan untuk author ya! Sampai jumpa lagi di chapter selanjutnya, kritik dan saran tetap terbuka lebar. Terimakasih para pembaca yang super!**

 **Bandofzaku flying out!**


	10. CHAPTER 9 - Pengakuan

**CHAPTER 9**

 **Pengakuan**

 **14 Maret: Tujuh tahun setelah hari kelulusan (sambungan dari prolouge)**

 **.**

"Oi Chiba.." Seorang lelaki berambut jabrik yang berwarna hitam kehijauan memanggil nama temannya yang sedang duduk melamun di ruang tunggu sebuah stasiun.

"..." lelaki berponi panjang yang duduk di bangku ruang tunggu stasiun Kunugigaoka ini masih terlelap dalam lamunannya.

"Chiba Ryuunosuke... kamu bisa mendengarku?" Pemuda berambut jabrik itu kali ini memanggilnya dengan suara yang lebih keras.

"Ha!... K... Kimura.. Sejak kapan kamu sampai disini?" remaja berponi itu tampak kaget setelah dirinya kembali dari alam lamunannya itu, dan mendapati sahabatnya sudah ada di sampingnya.

"Hah... Kebiasaan melamun mu ini kenapa masih kamu pertahankan sih?" tanya Kimura sambil duduk di dekat sahabat baiknya itu.

"Ahahahaha... Maaf-maaf, sedang seru-serunya aku mengingat sesuatu.." kata Chiba sambil menggaruk-garuk kepalanya.

"Hmm, memangnya apa yang kamu ingat-ingat?"

"Rinka.."

"He.. Sedang memikirkan kekasih tercinta rupannya.. Tumben"

"Yah, maaf, aku tidak tahu harus melakukan apa lagi selama menunggumu tadi.."

"Oh iya.. kenapa kamu tidak bersama dengannya? Katanya dia berangkat dengan mu?"

"Dia kusuruh duluan bersama Yada dan Hara.. Selain itu aku memang sengaja menunggumu juga sih..."

"Hee. Baik sekali kamu mau menungguku..."

"Jelas lah.. Yasudah, ayo kita segera berangkat ke sekolah.." kata Chiba sambil bangkit dari duduknya

"Siap.." Kimura mengikuti langkah sahabatnya itu.

.

Hari ini, tepat tujuh tahun berlalu setelah siswa-siswi eks kelas 3E lulus dari kelas pembunuhan mereka tersebut. Beberapa anak yang hari ini memiliki waktu luang, kembali ke ruang kelas mereka yang terletak di bukit belakang SMP Kunugigaoka tersebut untuk merawat kembali dan membersihkan bangunan tua penuh kenangan tersebut.

.

Chiba dan Kimura beranjak dari stasiun, dan berjalan ke arah sekolah dengan santai.

.

"Jadi, bagaimana tugas akhirmu Chiba? Sudah dua bulan berlalu sejak kamu mulai mengerjakannya kan?" tanya Kimura.

"Yah.. Kalau bisa dibilang lancar ya cukup lancar.. Ada beberapa halangan kecil tapi untung masih bisa aku tangani.. Yang terpenting aku terus mengerjakan saja lah.. Kamu enak ya, tinggal menunggu waktu wisuda.."

"Ahahahaha. Jurusan ku jangan dibandingkan dengan jurusanmu... Jelas lebih lama untuk menempuh perkuliahan di jurusan arsitek. Kamu jangan berkecil hati.."

"Haah, tapi ini salahku juga, aku sempat mundur tugas akhir selama setengah semester gara-gara proyek diluar kampus.. Aku harusnya lebih fokus untuk kuliah dulu.."

"Jangan menyesali yang kemarin... Lagipula teman-temanmu baru sedikit yang bisa lulus kan..?

"Iya juga sih.. Tapi.. Aku ingin bisa segera lulus.."

"Hee.. Memangnya kenapa? Ingin segera bekerja ya..?"

"Itu salah satu alasanya.. Yah, walaupun ada alasan yang lebih penting lagi sih.."

"Apa?"

"Rahasia.."

"Heee... Kenapa harus main rahasia-rahasiaan... Ceritalah pada sahabatmu ini.." kata kimura penasaran.

"Hmm.." Chiba hanya bergumam.

"Ayolah Chiba. Aku tahu kamu sedang butuh tempat curhat kan? Tingkah lakumu itu bisa dengan mudah kutebak.."

"Heh... bagaimana ya..."

"Rahasia dijamin. Kamu tahu sediri kan aku selama ini sudah susah payah membantumu menyembunyikan hubungan mu dengan Rinka..?"

"Oke.. Terimakasih untuk yang itu.. Tapi jangan tertawakan apa yang kupikirkan ini ya!"

"Tentu saja.. Jadi.. Kenapa kamu ingin segera lulus?"

"Tentu saja.. Aku ingin segera bisa bekerja, dan... Menikahinya.." kata Chiba dengan wajah yang memerah.

.

Kimura terdiam sejenak. Ia memandangi sahabatnya yang masih tetap mempertahankan poni panjangnya itu, dan kemudian merangkulnya dengan erat.

.

"Chiba... Itu baru namanya pemikiran lelaki dewasa... Aku salut denganmu!"

"Ow! terimakasih pujiannya.. Tapi lepaskan rangkulanmu.. Leherku sakit!" Kata Chiba sambil melepaskan diri dari rangkulan sahabatnya itu.

"Jadi kamu benar-benar serius dengan Rinka ya.."

"Tentu saja lah..! Memangnya aku terlihat tidak serius?" Wajah Chiba berubah menjadi cemberut.

"Ahahahaha.. Santai lah pangeran poni.. Aku cuma bercanda.. Tapi jujur, aku senang kalau kamu memang serius ingin melanjutkan masa depanmu dengan Rinka.."

"Huh.. Yasudah, doakan saja!"

"Selalu... Tapi untuk saat ini fokuslah dulu pada tugas akhir mu itu. Supaya semua lancar.."

"Oke.."

.

* * *

.

Satu persatu para siswa lulusan kelas 3E tersebut tiba di bangunan sekolah tua tempat mereka menuntut ilmu selama satu tahun yang penuh kenangan tujuh tahun yang lalu itu. Berkat kerja keras anak-anak tersebut, bangunan ini masih berdiri kokoh dan cukup terawat, walaupun selama ini jarang digunakan lagi.

.

"Yo, ratu drama pagi?" Isogai menyapa Kayano yang terlihat sudah datang selama beberapa saat, dan berdoa menghadap di bangunan tua itu. Kayano yang sekarang kembali meneruskan karirnya sebagai artis terkenal itu sekarang terlihat makin anggun setelah mengembalikan rambut berwarna hitamnya yang berkilau itu.

"Kalian.. aku benar-benar kangen dengan kalian..!" Kayano yang tampaknya baru saja meninggalkan lokasi syutingnya itu kemudian menghampiri teman-teman perempuannya kemudian saling berpelukan. Sudah lama sekali sejak terakhir kali dirinya ikut bekerja bakti rutin di kelas ini.

.

Sebelum mulai bekerja, para remaja itu sejenak saling melepas rindu dan bercakap-cakap satu sama lain. Semuanya tampak kangen karena sudah beberapa bulan ini tidak bertemu karena kesibukan mereka. Para gadis pun tampak saling ngobrol dengan akrab.

.

"Wah kayano, kamu masih mengenakan kostummu ya..? Apa tidak apa-apa kamu datang kemari saat ditengah pekerjaanmu? Tanya Yada.

"Tidak apa-apa, aku menyelinap saat jam istirahat.. Lagipula aku merasa bersalah karena akhir-akhir ini tidak bisa datang membantu ketika kerja bakti rutin..."

"Hee, pasti berat ya jadi artis.. Terimakasih ya sudah susah-susah datang kali ini, kayano.." Kata kataoka.

"Ahahaha... Ya begitulah... Ahh, untung saja aku bisa datang. Aku benar-benar kangen dengan kalian semua. Semua tampak berubah.. "

"Hehehe.. Bukannya kamu yang paling tampak berubah? Tapi perubahanmu itu bagus sekali kok.." kata Hara menggoda.

"Ahh kamu bisa saja Hara... Namun kalau soal perubahan, Rinka juga sekarang banyak berubah ya,, kamu makin cantik dengan rambut mu yang dibiarkan bebas begitu.." kata Kayano sambil memeluk Hayami dari belakang

"Aku masih sama seperti dulu kok, Kayano..." Kata Hayami sambil tersenyum.

"Hee. Tsundere sniper kita yang satu ini memang makin cantik saja.. mungkin dia sudah menemukan seseorang yang disukainya ya..?" kata Yada

"Heee... sepertinya begitu..." tambah kayano sambil memandangi Chiba yang ada di kejauhan.

.

Hara dan Fuwa hanya bisa tersenyum mendengar kalimat dari Yada itu. Sementara Hayami hanya terdiam dengan wajah malu.

.

"Oh ya teman-teman, ayo berfoto sebentar.. Lama sekali kita tidak foto bersama.." Kata Fuwa sambil mengeluarkan ponselnya.

.

Para gadis pun mengadakan sesi foto selfie singkat sebelum mulai bekerja bakti. Dan bersamaan dengan itu, Para laki-laki yang saat itu datang juga saling menyapa satu sama lain.

.

"Chiba, Kimura.. Bagaimana kabar kalian?" Okajima yang baru saja lulus dari Jurusan Fotografi dan mulai menumbuhkan rambutnya itu menyapa dua teman SMP dan SMA nya itu sambil tersenyum lebar.

"Baik... Jadi, sekarang kamu memutuskan untuk memanjangkan rambutmu ya?" kata Chiba

"Hee.. Aneh juga kalau kamu menumbuhkan rambutmu seperti itu. Dapat inspirasi dari mana?" tanya Kimura.

"Yah.. suka-suka saja... musim dingin makin dekat. Tidak enak kalau kepalaku ini terus plontos..."

"Halah. Paling-paling juga kamu berusaha menyembunyikan identitasmu karena baru saja melakukan kejahatan seksual..! Iya kan?" kata Maehara sambil tersenyum.

"Apa!? Kejam sekali kamu Maehara.. Aku sudah banyak berubah!" Kata Okajima

"Hee. Benarkah? Aku agak tidak percaya.." Tambah Isogai.

"Iya, aku juga tidak percaya.." kata Mimura sambil tersenyum.

"Percayalah... Nama baikku bisa tercemar kalau begini..!"

"Ahahaha. Oke. Oke kami berusaha percaya... Hmmm, jadi bagaimana, mau dimulai sekarang kerja baktinya?" tanya Isogai lagi sambil mengeluarkan kunci bangunan kelas yang dipercayakan padanya itu.

"Iya, ayo segera dimulai saja. Kata Chiba sambil mengeluarkan tabletnya yang ia simpan disaku jumpernya."

"Oke... ayo.." Maehara dan yang lain pun setuju.

"Teman-teman, mari kita mulai saja! Semua sudah tahu tugas masing-masing ya!" Isogai pun memimpin semua yang hadir hari itu untuk segera memulai acara kerja bakti hari ini.

.

* * *

.

Semuanya melakukan pekerjaanya masing masing dengan tekun. Bagian dalam Ruangan kelas dibersihkan, lampu neon yang telah mati diganti, kemudian lantai kayu tua yang masih kokoh itu dipel dengan bersih. Sementara itu, bagian luar bangunan juga ikut dirawat. Genteng yang bocor ditambal dan diganti. Beberapa kayu yang lepas di dinding dikembalikan ke posisinya yang semula, beberapa sampah yang berserakan di sekitar gedung pun dipungut tanpa sisa, dan rumput-rumput liar yang selama ini tumbuh subur disekitar bangunan, dicabuti sampai tuntas.

Chiba, sebagai seorang mahasiswa arsitek semester akhir yang paham betul dengan seluk beluk bangunan, hari ini mengecek bangunan tua itu secara seksama. Ia memeriksa apakah struktur kayu utama masih kokoh atau tidak, kemudian mengecek bagian selubung bangunan, apakah ada rayap atau tidak. Dan yang cukup penting, ia juga memeriksa bagian atap yang terkena bocor. Chiba memeriksa bangunan itu sambil membaca list yang ia tulis dalam tabletnya, sambil sesekali memukul-mukul bagian dinding dengan obeng, untuk mencari daerah yang mungin terkena keropos. Ia harus memeriksa semuanya secara terperinci, karena kalau sampai ada yang terlewat bisa berakibat buruk.

.

Sementara itu, Hayami dan Okajima naik ke atap untuk menambal beberapa bagian atap yang bocor. Sambil bekerja mereka berdua mengobrol.

.

"Hayami, kamu sudah selesai membaca buku panduan kehidupan dari Koro sensei itu?" tanya Okajima.

"Sama sekali belum... Buku itu bagaikan tanpa akhir...!" kata Hayami sambil memasang panel atap yang baru.

"Ahahahaha.. Aku juga belum sempat menyelesaikannya... Kamus saja tidak setebal itu..."

"Oh iya Okajima, aku dengar kamu sudah lulus bulan kemarin ya? Selamat ya."

"Kyaaaaaahh.. Terimakasih Hayami.. Aku tidak menyangka akan mendapatkan ucapan selamat darimu..!" Kata Okajima dengan wajah mesumnya.

"Kembalilah bekerja atau kupukul dengan palu ini.." wajah tsundere Hayami sejenak berubah menjadi yandere.

"Heee.. Ampun! Oh ya, Hayami, kamu sendiri kan juga akan wisuda bulan depan kan?"

"Iya.. Kenapa?"

"Sudah ada gambaran, mau mendaftar bekerja dimana?"

"Sepertinya aku mau mencoba mendaftar di beberapa stasiun TV lokal sebagai staff atau penulis konten.. Kamu ada info mengenai lowongan semacam itu tidak?"

"Ehehehehe... Tentu saja punya..."

"Boleh aku minta beberapa?"

"Hmm.. Mungkin kalau aku boleh mengambil beberapa fotomu dengan pose yang seksi..." Belum sempat perkataan Okajima selesai, sebuah potongan genteng yang baru saja diganti itu terbang dengan cepat dan akurat dari tangan Hayami, dan mendarat di wajah Okajima dengan keras.

"Ah, maaf, tanganku terpeleset." Wajah Hayami makin tampak seram memandangi pemuda mesum itu.

"A. .. nanti aku kirim info lowongan itu di akun LINE mu, Hayami.." kata Okajima sambil gemetar ketakutan.

"Terimakasih ya, Okajima.." Hayami tersenyum dengan hawa membunuh yang masih tersisa dibelakangnya.

"I.. iya sama-sama.." Okajima hanya bisa tersenyum sambil gemetaran.

.

Saat keduanya sedang mengobrol, Chiba tiba-tiba naik ke atap dan menyapa mereka.

.

"Okajima, Rinka, apa bagian ini sudah selesai?"

"sedikit lagi.. Ada apa Chiba?" tanya Okajima

"Aku menemukan satu lagi bagian atap yang bocor, di pojok belakang sebelah kanan di ruang lab. Bisakah kamu memeriksanya?"

"Oh tentu saja.. kamu bisa menyelesaikan yang ini kan Hayami?" tanya Okajima

"Bisa. Cepatlah kamu cek lab itu.." perintah Hayami.

.

Okajima kemudian turun untuk memeriksa lab. Chiba kemudian menghampiri Hayami yang masih memperbaiki atap itu.

.

"Rin, kamu tidak lelah?"

"Tidak kok.. Tenang saja.." Hayami yang semalam hanya sempat tidur sebentar karena acara kampusnya itu, tampaknya sudah tidak begitu mengantuk lagi.

"Jangan memaksakan diri ya. kalau sudah selesai bagian ini, segeralah turun. Kita lanjut ke bagian dinding.." Chiba tampak mengkhawatirkan kekasihnya itu.

"Baiklah... Jadi, bangunan ini masih aman kan?" tanya Hayami.

"Masih. Semua sudah kuperiksa dan hasilnya masih sangat baik.. Bagaimanapun juga kualitas kayu pada bangunan lama ini, tidak ada tandingannya.. Namun, baiknya tahun depan kita harus melapisi dinding kayunya dengan coating yang baru.." kata Chiba sambil membaca list di tabletnya.

"Syukurlah kalau begitu... Yasudah Ryuu, aku selesaikan bagian ini dulu, kamu turunlah duluan.."

"Oke.."

.

Chiba meneruskan pemeriksaannya yang terakhir ke dalam ruangan. Sementara itu, Hayami yang sudah selesai menambal atap itu turun dan menghampiri Hara dan Fuwa yang sedang membersihkan tembok kayu yang banyak ditumbuhi lumut itu.

.

"Fuwa, Hara, ada yang bisa kubantu?"

"Oh, kamu sudah selesai menambal atap Rin? kalau begitu, bantu kami membersihkan lumut di tembok ini.." kata Hara sambil mengambilkan kain lap dan cairan pembersih di kotak peralatan disampingnya.

.

Tiga sahabat itu mulai bekerja kembali, sambil saling bergosip ria.

.

"Rin, kami berdua jadi lho datang ke widsudamu bulan depan itu..!" kata Fuwa dengan semangat.

"Tunggu saja kejutan dari kami.. Ehehehe!" tambah Hara.

"Hmm, apa kalian tidak kerepotan..? kampusku kan cukup jauh dari sini.." kata Hayami sambil menghentikan sejenak pekerjaanya.

"Kami akan merasa berdosa kalau sampai tidak datang di Wisudamu, Rin.. Kemari saja kamu juga menyempatkan diri datang di wisudaku dan Hara.."

"Yakin?"

"Yakin... kami mungkin juga mau mengajak Yada ataupun Kurahashi kalau mereka tidak sibuk.."

"Hmmm. Yasudah... Terimakasih ya sudah mau menyempatkan waktunya.." Hayami tersenyum pada dua sahabat baiknya itu.

"Rinka.. Rinka.. kamu ini seperti bicara ke orang lain saja.." kata Hara sambil tertawa

"Tsundere sniper masih tetap tsundere... Ohohohoho..." tambah Fuwa

"..." Hayami terdiam sambil mengangguk pelan.

"Oh iya Rin, apa 'dia' juga mau datang?" tanya Fuwa kembali sambil memainkan rambut depannya, sehingga menyerupai rambut berponi panjang.

"Belum pasti.."

"Ha? Kenapa?" Hara tampak kaget mendengar perkataan Hayami tadi

"Sepertinya pada tanggal itu dia ada evaluasi dan penilaian pada tugas akhirnya... Jadi dia tidak yakin bisa datang atau tidak.."

"Ahh... Begitu ya.." Fuwa tampak kecewa.

"Sabar ya Rin... dia sedang berjuang di tugas akhirnya memang.." kata Hara sambil menepuk punggung Hayami.

"Iya, aku tahu.. Aku juga sama sekali tidak keberatan dengan hal itu. Lagipula, evaluasinya kan lebih penting daripada wisudaku.."

"Hmm, tapi sepertinya lelaki seteliti dirinya pasti sudah mempersiapkan sebuah kejuatan untuk mu Rin..." tebak Fuwa.

"Iya juga ya.. pasti dia berusaha mengganti ketidakhadirannya dengan sesuatu.." tambah Hara.

"Yah, aku tidak mau merepotkannya lagi.. Sebuah ucapan selamat darinya, bagiku sudah lebih dari cukup..." kata Hayami.

.

Tiba-tiba, ada dua orang lain yang tidak sengaja mendengar obrolan mereka. Keduanya pun mendekati trio ini, dan berusaha ikut ngobrol.

.

"Heeee... 'dia' siapa ya?" Kataoka tampak tersenyum jahil memandang ketiganya yang tampak kaget karena kehadiran mereka itu.

"Ohoho... Jadi Rinka memang sudah punya 'dia' ya?" Yada juga tampak antusias untuk mengetahui gosip itu lebih lanjut lagi.

.

Tsundere Sniper, Ibunda kunugigaoka, dan Maniak Manga tersebut langsung terdiam mengetahui kalau obrolan rahasia mereka bocor. Tanpa perlu saling berkata-kata, ketiganya langsung melakukan manuver pengelakan untuk menghindari pembicaraan yang lebih lanjut lagi. Dan pemikiran ketiganya ternyata sama. Kabur. Tinggalkan lokasi.

.

"Aaaaaaaa... Aku mau menelfon ibuku sebentar. Permisi ya.." Hara dengan wajah polos meninggalkan lokasi pertama kali.

"Hmmm, sepertinya aku meninggalkan sapu ku di dalam ruangan.." Fuwa menyusul di posisi kedua

"..." Sementara Hayami hanya terdiam, namun langsung berbalik dan meninggalkan posisinya dengan cepat, dengan muka yang datar.

.

Yada dan Kataoka tersenyum kecut melihat kekompakan tiga gadis itu. Mereka gagal untuk menginterogasi tiro itu kali ini.

.

"Ehehehe... Kok mereka kompak sekali ya.." Kata Yada sambil tertawa kecil.

"Aduh,,, aku jadi malah makin penasaran.." kata Kataoka.

.

* * *

.

Matahari telah berada di kedudukan tertingginya hari itu. Pekerjaan para remaja itu hampir selesai. Mereka tinggal menyemprot dinding kayu yang sudah seharian digosok dan dibebaskan dari lumut tersebut, dan mengelapnya sampai bersih. Namun Okajima malah iseng mengerjai Kayano dengan mencipratinya memakai air di embernya. Kayano pun membalasnya dengan mengarahkan semburan selang airnya, namun okajima menghindar dibalik kataoka, dan membuat semburan air itu mengenai Kataoka.

.

"O..KA..JI..MAAAAA!" mantan atlet renang itu tampak marah dan meandangi okajima dengan tatapan seramnya. Yang terjadi kemudian adalah dimulailah perang air diantara para siswa-siswi eks kelas 3E tersebut.

.

Chiba dan Hayami yang memperhatikan tingkah lucu teman-temannya tersebut dari kejauhan, juga memutuskan untuk bergabung dalam perang air itu.

.

Para remaja yang telah tumbuh dewasa itu, kala itu terlihat ceria dan sangat bahagia, dengan senyuman yang terlihat bagaikan anak SMP berumur 15 tahun yang sehari-hari masih bebas bermain. Mereka semua saat ini telah tumbuh menjadi remaja yang baik, dan dapat menjalani perannya masing-masing dengan kekuatannya sendiri. Kelas pembunuhan 3E yang mereka lalui 7 tahun yang lalu itu, telah mengajarkan mereka berbagai hal yang sangat berguna untuk masa depan mereka kelak.

.

* * *

.

"Ah.. aku lapar.." Kata Hara sambil mengelus perutnya.

"Iya aku juga... Ini sudah lewat dari jam makan siang.." kata Mimura sambil mengecek jam tangannya.

.

Matahari telah melewati titik tertingginya. Para remaja itu bersama-sama menuruni bukit untuk pulang ke rumah masing-masing, setelah tugas mereka hari ini selesai. Bagunan sekolah yang barusan mereka tinggalkan itu, telah terlihat bersih kembali berkat kerja keras mereka seharian ini.

.

"Teman-teman, mungkin enak ya kalau makan siang bersama?" Yada mengusulkan idenya.

"Ide bagus.. Aku juga masih punya waktu beberapa jam.." kata Kayano sambil melihat jam di smartphonenya.

"Hmmmm... Boleh juga, ada ide mau makan dimana?" tanya Maehara.

"Hmm.. Aku ada ide.." kata Okajima sambil memegang dagunya.

"Apa?" tanya Maehara lagi.

"Bagaimana kalau kita mampir ke warung ramen nya Muramatsu? Aku dengar mulai minggu ini dia yang mengelola warungnya itu.."

"Aaa... Ide bagus... Bagaimana teman-teman? Apakah semua mau ikut?"

"Yaaa..." Semuanya setuju.

.

Mereka pun bergegas menuju ke warung ramen milik Muramatsu yang letaknya tidak begitu jauh dari sekolah SMP mereka tersebut.

.

* * *

.

Pintu kayu warung ramen itu dibuka. Seorang pemuda berambut pirang yang sedang sibuk melayani pelanggannya yang cukup banyak siang itu, menyapa tamu yang baru saja datang tersebut.

.

"Selamat siang, selamat datang.." pemuda itu masih sibuk memasukkan gulungan mie kedalam baskom panas di depannya. Dia belum sadar kalau pelanggan yang datang barusan adalah teman-temannya.

.

"Wah, sedang ramai ternyata, Muramatsu?" sapa Isogai

"Oooooh, ternyata kalian semua? Maaf-maaf, aku tidak tahu kalau itu kalian.. Wah, silahkan, silahkan... Ambillah tempat duduk yang masih kosong, dan tuliskan pesanan kalian di kertas pemesanan ya.. Maaf aku menyelesaikan yang ini dulu.." muramatsu tampak terkejut dan gembira dengan kedatangan teman-teman SMP nya tersebut.

.

Para remaja eks kelas 3E tersebut mengambil tempat duduk yang tersisa. Satu persatu kemudian menulis pesanan mereka sendiri-sendiri.

.

"Yo, maaf lama menunggu ya? sudah memesan semua?" tanya Muramatsu yang akhirnya selesai melayani pengunjung yang lain itu.

"Sudah, ini pesanan kami ya.." kata Maehara sambil menyerahkan kertas pesanan itu.

"Oke.. ditunggu sebentar ya.." Muramatsu pun kembali meracik ramen-ramennya dengan cekatan.

.

Sambil menunggu pesanan datang, mereka pun kembali ngobrol satu sama lain.

.

"Wah Muramatsu, tiap hari sibuk terus ya sekarang?" tanya Okajima.

"Ehehe.. Begitulah, semenjak kami mengganti resep, pelanggan yang datang terus bertambah tiap harinya.."

"Hoo, baguslah kalau begitu, jadi sekarang Itona tidak akan bisa mengejekmu lagi.." tambah Maehara.

"Ahh, kalau bocah aneh itu masih saja terus mengejekku.. Walaupun hampir tiap hari dia mampir makan siang di sini sih..."

"Dia masih sering kesini rupanya? Bagaimana dengan Terasaka dan Yoshida? Tanya Isogai.

"Ah, mereka juga cukup sering kesini.. Hanya saja akhir-akhir ini mereka jarang kesini karena kesibukan mereka.. Oh ya teman-teman, maaf ya tidak bisa ikut kerja bakti hari ini.. Dari pagi pelangganku belum berhenti datang..."

"Ahahaha, santai saja Muramatsu.. Kalau memang sedang sibuk dengan pekerjaanya, tidak usah dipaksakan.." kata Isogai lagi.

.

Beberapa saat kemudian, ramen pesanan mereka selesai dibuat. Muramatsu pun menghidangkannya ke hadapan teman-temannya itu dengan cekatan.

.

"Maaf lama menunggu, selamat menikmati ya, semuanya. Kritik dan saran sangat aku terima.."

"Yooo... Sepertinya ini nikmat sekali... Itadakimaaaasu..!" Okajima langsung menyantapnya.

.

Yang lain pun juga segera memakan ramen mereka masing-masing. Semuanya tampak menikmatinya sambil mengangguk-anggukkan kepala mereka, menandakan bahwa ramen tersebut memang lezat.

.

"Wuahhh.. enak..." Kata Hara dengan mata yang berbinar-binar. Ia mengakui masakan rivalnya tersebut.

"Iya, ini enak sekali..." sambung Kataoka.

"Aahhhh... Sehabis makan ramen pasti makin enak kalau makan puding..." Kata Kayano sambil membayangkan puding kesukaanya tersebut.

"Hmm, bagaimana teman-teman? Sudah lebih lezat daripada yang dulu kan?" Tanya Muramatsu yang duduk di dekat rombongan itu karena sudah tidak ada lagi pelanggan untuk dilayani.

"Ini enak, Muramatsu.. Sepertinya aku bakal sering kesini mulai sekarang.." Kata Mimura

"Ahahahaha... Boleh saja. Sering-seringlah mampir.."

"Racikan resep ini, kamu sendiri yang membuat?" tanya Hara penasaran.

"Ya, bisa dibilang begitu.. Ehehehe.."

"Hmm. Sainganku yang satu ini memang hebat.."

"Ahahahaha... Akhirnya aku diakui oleh Ibunda Kunugigaoka.. Oh ya teman-teman, ngomong-ngomong,,, kalian semua baru saja lulus kuliah ya?"

"Aku masih menempuh tugas akhir, Muramatsu.. " kata Chiba kalem.

"Aku baru wisuda bulan depan.." sambung Kimura.

"Aku juga wisuda bulan depan.." tambah Hayami.

"Oh.. Jurusanmu memang paling susah diantara kita semua sih... Tapi tetap semangat ya, Chiba." Kata Muramatsu.

"Ahaha,,, terimakasih ya.." Chiba tersenyum.

.

Mereka semua pun menghabiskan ramen tersebut dengan lahap. Okajima dan Maehara bahkan sampai memesan satu porsi lagi. Setelah selesai makan, para remaja itu kemudian melanjutkan perbincangan mereka lagi masing-masing.

.

"Eh, Muramatsu, aku pinjam majalah ini ya?" kata Mimura sambil mengambil majalah yang disusun di dekat meja kasir.

"Oh, silahkan. Tapi majalah-majalah itu sudah cukup lama.. Bukan majalah yang baru..."

"Hehe.. tidak apa-apa, aku suka membaca barang lama kok.."

.

Sementara yang lain berbincang-bincang, Mimura membaca sebuah majalah lifestyle kesukaanya. Dirinya yang merupakan seorang lulusan jurusan perfilman itu, selalu tertarik membaca majalah sejenis ini.

.

"Eh.. Ini kan..." Tiba-tiba Mimura tampak tekejut dengan salah satu artikel yang sedang dibacanya.

"Hmm, ada apa Mimura?" Okajima yang duduk di sebelahnya tampak penasaran dengan artikel yang dibaca olehnya tersebut.

"Bukankah ini.." Mimura membaca artikel tersebut dengan seksama bersama Okajima. Keduannya mengangguk-anggukkan kepala mereka.

"Oi, Chiba.. Coba kamu kesini sebentar.." panggil Okajima pada Chiba

"Hmm, ada apa?" Chiba mendekat ke tempat Okajima duduk dengan wajah penasaran.

"Bukankah ini fotomu dan Hayami ya?" Okajima menunjukkan sebuah artikel dimana disana terdapat foto Chiba dan Hayami.

.

Chiba memperhatikan artikel itu sejenak. Artikel itu membahas pertandingan airsoftnya dengan Hayami yang berlangsung sekitar tiga setengah tahun yang lalu. Ternyata salah satu majalah yang meliput pertandingan itu adalah majalah lifestyle yang sedang dibaca oleh Mimura dan Okajima ini.

.

"Hmm.. iya, itu memang kami.." kata Chiba dengan kalem

"Kamu belum pernah menceritakannya.. Cerita dong...!" kata Okajima

"Hah, untuk apa sih.. Itu sudah lama berlalu.."

"Hee, ayolah Chiba kun, kami jadi makin penasaran.." Yada ikut meminta Chiba menceritakannya.

"Hmm..." Chiba memandang Hayami sejenak. Tsundere sniper itu Cuma terdiam, menandakan ia tidak begitu menyukai arah pembicaraan ini. Namun seolah Chiba mengerti kalau Hayami ingin berkata padanya, "Ceritakan saja, tapi jangan menyinggung hubungan kita!".

"Ayolah Chiba, jangan pelit lah.." kata Okajima lagi

"Baiklah.. akan aku ceritakan.. tapi jangan salahkan aku kalau ceritanya tidak menarik ya...!"

.

Chiba pun menceritakan pertandingan airsoft tiga setengah tahun yang lalu itu dengan santai. Ia menceritakan poin-poin pentingnya saja, tentu saja tanpa cerita mesra tentang dirinya bersama kekasihnya itu. Teman-temannya tampak memperhatikan Chiba dengan seksama, karena ceritanya yang cukup menarik. Apalagi, bagian dimana dirinya harus duel satu lawan satu dengan tsundere sniper itu. Mereka membayangkan bagaimana Chiba bisa mengalahkan Hayami, yang sama-sama berbakat seperti dirinya itu.

.

"Whoa.. Aku jadi ingin melihat pertandingan kalian berdua itu.." kalian kenapa tidak mengundang kami?" tanya Maehara.

"Kami saja sama-sama tidak tahu kalau akan bertanding hari itu.." Chiba mencari-cari alasan.

"Hee.. Jadi kalian berdua bertemu di 'medan perang' tanpa tahu satu sama lain?" tanya Yada penasaran.

"I.. iya begitulah.."

"Ah.. romantis sekali... Duo sniper bertemu di medan perang.." Yada berandai-andai dalam pikirannya.

"Hmm. Setelah itu mungkin mereka melakukan XXX, XXX, XXX" Tambah Okajima.

.

Hayami kembali memandangi Okajima dengan pandangan penuh hawa membunuhnya.

.

"Heee. Chiba, Hayami san, kalian terlihat cocok lo di foto ini.. Yakin kalian itu bukan sepasang kekasih?" tambah muramatsu lagi dengan wajah jahilnya.

"Ayolah Chiba, mengaku saja.. kalian itu terlalu dekat kalau cuma sebatas teman saja.." kata Maehara sambil merangkul Chiba.

"..." Chiba hanya terdiam. Ia malas membalas semua perkataan teman-temannya itu. Ia memilih diam saja, seusai dengan sifatnya itu. Hayami pun juga memilih untuk diam, sambil memalingkan mukanya. Duo sniper ini tidak berkutik kalau digoda seperti ini.

.

Tiba-tiba smartphone android Chiba berbunyi, memperdengarkan musik ringtone hardcore punk kesukaanya. Chiba pun permisi keluar untuk mengangkat telpon yang tampaknya penting itu. Dalam hati ia bersyukur mendapat panggilan telpon yang menyelematkannya dari situasi yang canggung tadi.

.

"Aku permisi dulu.." Chiba pun keluar dari warung itu untuk menerima telpon itu.

"Ah... ada iklan sejenak.." kata Okajima dengan wajah kecewa.

.

Cukup lama Chiba menjawab panggilan telpon itu. Teman-temannya di dalam pun sedikit melupakan topik pembicaraan tadi, dan berganti dengan bahan yang lain. Hayami melihat Chiba yang menelpon dibalik pintu kaca warung itu. Ia bertanya-tanya siapa yang menelpon kekasihnya itu dengan waktu yang cukup lama.

.

* * *

.

Pintu warung ramen itu kembali dibuka. Sang Tokoh Utama Game Eroge kembali ke tempat duduknya, setelah menerima panggilan telpon selama kurang lebih 15 menit tersebut. Namun ekspresi wajahnya kali ini tampak lain. Ia terlihat seperti memikirkan sesuatu.

.

"Yo.. kembali juga Mr Sniper kita ini.. lama sekali kamu menelpon.. Memangnya siapa coba yang menghubungimu?" tanya Okajima.

"Dosenku.." Jawab Chiba datar.

"Wah.. Mesra sekali kamu dengan dosenmu, Chiba.." goda Maehara.

"Tentu saja. Aku kan ingin dapat nilai bagus..."

.

Semuanya tertawa geli mendengar jawaban Chiba tersebut.

.

"Jadi.. wawancara tentang hubunganmu dengan Hayami mau diteruskan tidak? Ehehehehe..." tanya Okajima dengan wajah jahilnya.

"Oh.. tentu saja diteruskan.. sepertinya narasumber kita ini sudah mau mengaku.." tambah Maehara.

"Ah kalian ini.." kata Isogai yang merasa kasihan pada Chiba.

.

Chiba terdiam sejenak kemudian menarik nafas panjang-panjang. Perkataanya selanjutnya membuat semuanya sangat kaget.

.

.

.

 **"Tidak perlu diteruskan.. Aku memang sudah empat tahun lebih jadi kekasihnya Rinka.. Puas?"** kata Chiba dengan ekspresi yang masih sedatar jalan aspal yang baru dibangun itu.

.

.

.

"...!" Kimura kaget sampai menyemburkan es jeruk yang sedang diminumnya.

.

"!..!" Hara juga kaget sampai tersedak.

.

"!" Fuwa makin kaget sampai ia berpose ala karakter Jojo Bizzare Adventure.

.

"!?" Dan tentu saja Hayami yang paling kaget. Ia benar-benar tidak mengerti dengan jalan pemikiran kekasihnya yang secara tiba-tiba dan tanpa peringatan membuat pengakuan tersebut.

.

"Chiba.. bisa kamu ulangi kata-katamu tadi?" Maehara seolah tidak percaya dengan kata-kata pemuda berponi itu tadi.

"Aku dan Rinka sudah empat tahun lebih jadi sepasang kekasih. Kami memang selama ini merahasiakannya dari kalian.." kata Chiba dengan mantap.

.

.

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" semuanya selain Hara, Kimura, dan Fuwa tampak sangat terkejut dengan pengakuan Chiba itu. Merek tidak menyangka sang Tokoh Utama Game Eroge yang pemalu itu bisa mengaku dengan semudah itu.

.

.

.

Yang terjadi setelahnya adalah mereka memberi ucapan selamat pada pasangan itu, Para lelaki mengerubungi Chiba dan membanjirinya dengan pujian dan cacian konyol mereka. Sedangkan para gadis mengerubungi Hayami yang sama sekali tidak bisa berkomentar apa-apa itu. Ia hanya terdiam malu dan menundukkan kepalanya, menghindari kontak mata dengan teman-temannya.

.

"Rinka.. selamat ya.. Kalau kami sudah tahu seperti ini kan lebih enak.." kata Yada

"Uwa.. aku jadi iri pada kalian.." kata kayano dengan mata yang bersinar-sinar.

"Kalian memang cocok dari dulu.." kata kataoka.

"..." Hayami hanya diam sambil menganggukan kepalanya sedikit.

.

Fuwa dan Hara hanya bisa tersenyum menyaksikkan sahabatnya itu terdiam malu. Disatu sisi mereka merasa kasihan pada Hayami yang terdiam malu itu, namun disisi lainya, mereka juga sedikit geli. Disaat malu seperti inilah wajah Hayami terlihat sangat manis.

.

"Chiba.. kenapa kamu tidak bilang dari dulu?" tanya Okajima

"Itu keputusan kami. Kamu mau protes?"

"Kita teman kan... Kalau ada berita bahagia harus dibagi.."

"Dibagi atau dijadikan bahan bully?" tanya Chiba.

"Heee Chiba,, selamat ya... Kalian memang cocok kok.." kata Maehara.

"Hmm. Mr&Mrs sniper.. sepertinya julukan itu cocok untuk kalian..ahaha.. " tambah Mimura.

"Ahahaha.. Jadi sudah ada dua pasangan resmi dari kelas kita... Maehara dan Okano, dan Chiba dengan Hayami.." kata Muramatsu sambil mencatatnya di kertas menu yang ada di depannya.

"A... kenapa kamu mencatat itu, muramatsu?" tanya Maehara bingung.

"Hah.. Kalian ini memaksa Chiba sampai mengaku seperti itu.. Kalian ini..." kata Isogai

"Tidak apa-apa Isogai. Biar sekalian mereka puas.." kata Chiba dengan kalem.

.

* * *

.

Hari sudah makin beranjak sore. Semuanya pun pamit untuk pulang setelah cukup lama bercanda di warung ramen ini. Chiba pun menghampiri Hayami yang tampaknya masih malu dengan kejadian tadi. Ia tahu kalau kekasihnya itu sekarang sedang merasa marah, malu, dan bingung dengan dirinya.

.

"Rin. Kalau kamu masih punya waktu, iktulah denganku. Akan aku jelaskan semuanya.. Juga, ada satu hal yang harus kubicarakan denganmu.." kata Chiba kepada Hayami.

"Apa lagi?" Hayami tampak marah pada Chiba.

"Kalau kamu mau saja rin.. kalau tidak, ya akan kujelaskan besok. Kalau kamu sudah mau mendengarnya.."

.

Hayami terdiam sejenak. Ia berpikir apakah harus menuruti permintaan Chiba atau tidak. Chiba pun juga terdiam membiarkan Hayami mengambil keputusannya.

.

"Baiklah. Aku ikut.."

"Terimakasih Rin.."

.

Keduanya kemudian pamit pada teman-temannya dan pergi berdua meninggalkan semuanya.

.

"Fuwa.. Mereka berdua baik-baik saja tidak ya.." bisik Hara pada Fuwa

"Entahlah.. tapi Hayami tampak marah pada Chiba.. Kamu tahu sesuatu, Kimura?"

"Hah.. aku juga sama sekali tidak tahu.."

.

Ketiga remaja yang sudah lama tahu tentang hubungan duo sniper itu tampak mencemaskan keduanya.

.

* * *

.

Setelah naik bus selama beberapa menit, Chiba dan Hayami sampai di sebuah tempat yang terletak di kompleks dermaga Tokyo. Tempat yang dituju oleh duo sniper itu adalah sebuah taman kecil yang memiliki beberapa bangku panjang yang menghadap ke arah laut. Dari sana, terlihat aktivitas pelabuhan di sore hari, yang tetap padat dan sibuk itu. Chiba mengajak Hayami duduk di salah satu spot yang cukup bagus pemandangannya.

.

"Ini.." Chiba membrikan sebotol teh hijau yang ia beli dari mesin penjual minuman yang ada di dekat sana.

"Terimakasih.." Hayami menerimanya.

"Maaf ya, jauh-jauh mengajakmu kemari hanya untuk bicara.."

"Pemandangannya bagus juga.. Kamu sering kesini?"

"Beberapa kali ketika SMP dulu. Sudah lama aku tidak kesini.."

.

Keduanya terdiam sejenak. Hayami masih cukup kaget dengan pengakuan Chiba di hadapan teman-temannya tadi. Sedangkan Chiba sendiri, tampak bersiap-siap mengatakan suatu hal yang tampaknya sangat penting baginya.

.

"Jadi, apa yang ingin kamu bicarakan?" Hayami membuka kembali percakapan mereka.

"Ah, maaf, aku malah melamun. Memang, dulu disini aku juga menghabiskan waktuku untuk melamun disini.. Tidak disangka, sekarang aku masih meneruskan kebiasanku itu.."

"Hmm, yasudah.. Jadi?"

"Pertama,,, maaf untuk yang tadi, kamu pasti kaget dan bertanya-tanya kenapa tiba-tiba aku membeberkan rahasia kita di depan teman-teman kan.."

"Tentu saja! Bukankah kita sudah sepakat untuk tidak membicarakannya dulu pada siapapun?"wajah Hayami tampak marah kembali.

"Maka dari itu, aku minta maaf. Namun, hal itu tadi ada beberapa alasannya.."

"Apa?"

"Aku rasa, kita sudah cukup lama jadi sepasang kekasih.. Dan mungkin sudah saatnya teman-teman berhak tahu.."

"Lalu?"

"yang kedua, sebenarnya aku tidak begitu suka kalau teman-teman menggosipkan macam-macam tentang kita. Bukankah lebih baik kalau semuanya mengetahuinya? Supaya tidak ada lagi kabar miring atau apalah itu.."

"Hmm.. ada lagi alasanmu?"

"Ya.. Dan ini yang paling penting.."

"Apa?"

"Kalau teman-teman tahu hubungan kita, pasti mereka akan mendukungnya kan.. dan lagi, dengan begitu, mereka bisa ikut membantu menjaga hubungan kita.."

"..." Hayami tidak bisa tidak setuju dengan perkataan Chiba tadi. Teman-temannya pastilah akan mendukung hubungan mereka tersebut. Karena mereka sudah bagaikan saudaranya sendiri.

"Dan satu lagi.. mereka bisa aku mintai tolong untuk menjagamu.."

"Menjagaku? Maksudnya?" wajah Hayami makin bingung karena perkataan kekasihnya itu.

.

Chiba berhenti berbicara sejenak. Ia melihat matahari yang perlahan makin tenggelam di barat sana.

.

"Rin.. ada satu hal yang harus aku beritahukan padamu.. Entah ini kabar baik atau buruk bagimu.."

"A... apa memangnya?"

.

Angin sore berhembus meniup keduanya yang sedang berbicara dengan serius tersebut. Hayami merasa kalau hal yang akan dikatakan Chiba tersebut cukup penting.

.

"Rin.. Aku akan meninggalkanmu selama dua tahun lebih.."

.

Pupil Hayami melebar. Ia cukup kaget dengan perkataan kekasihnya itu.

.

"A.. apa? Kamu mau kemana?"

"Telfon yang kuangkat tadi siang... Itu dari dosen pembimbingku. Beliau mengatakan kalau aku mendapat kesempatan untuk memperoleh beasiswa Program Profesi Arsitektur di Inggris, dimulai setelah aku lulus besok.."

"Profesi Arsitektur? Inggris?"

"Yah, itu adalah program baru dari kampus kami.. Dimana lulusan S1 dari fakultasku akan mendapat sertifikat profesi arsitektur setelah melakukan studi selama 2 tahun lebih di universitas yang berafiliasi dengan kampusku. Dan yang mendapat kesempatan untuk mengikutinya adalah mereka yang mendapatkan nilai dan predikat tertinggi.. Entah bagaimana aku juga diikutsretakan.."

.

Wajah Hayami yang tadinya cemberut itu, berangsur-angsur berubah menjadi tersenyum.

.

"K..kalau begitu, itu kabar bagus, Ryuu.. Tentu saja itu kabar bagus.. Kamu tidak senang?"

"Yah.. Tentu saja aku senang.. Tapi ada juga hal yang membuatku tidak begitu bersemangat.."

"Apa memangnya?"

"Aku harus meninggalkanmu selama dua tahun lebih.. Sulit juga membayangkannya.."

.

Hayami justru tertawa

.

"Ahahahaha..."

"K.. kenapa kamu malah tertawa Rin.."

"Kamu aneh.."

"Umm. Apanya yang aneh?" Chiba bingung dengan perkataan Hayami tersebut.

"Ryuu.. bukankah bisa kuliah di luar negeri itu salah satu impian terpendam mu dari dulu?"

"I.. iya sih.."

"Dan sekarang, kesempatan itu tiba-tiba datang padamu... Namun, kamu malah terlihat seperti tidak senang dengannya.."

"K.. kalau itu.."

"Padahal, aku yakin kesempatan itu tidak akan datang dua kali, Ryuu.."

"..." Chiba terdiam.

"Ryuu.. Anehnya dirimu.. Kamu harusnya senang dengan datangnya kesempatan ini.. bukannya bersedih begitu.."

"Aku bersedih karena harus meninggalkanmu sejenak.. rin.."

"Aku mengerti, Ryuunosuke.. Kamu yang selama ini sangat perhatian pada diriku tentu akan merasa seperti itu.."

"I.. iya.."

"Ryuu. Kejarlah impianmu itu. Aku justru akan merasa berdosa kalau sampai membuatmu ragu.."

"Kamu yakin Rin?"

"Yah, tentu saja kamu harus mendiskusikan masalah ini pada orangtuamu dulu.. Tapi, yang jelas.. Aku sebagai kekasihmu.. Sudah memberikan lampu hijau.."

"Benarkah?"

"Apakah wajahku tidak terlihat serius?"

"Wajahmu selalu terlihat manis rin.."

"Gombal..!"

.

Hayami memukul lengan Chiba. Ia selalu geli apabila kekasihnya itu menggodanya dengan cara seperti itu.

.

"Jadi rin.. kamu mendukungku?"

"Tentu saja, ryuu bodoh... Ini kesempatan yang sudah tidak mungkin bisa kamu dapatkan di lain waktu.."

"Terimakasih ya... Aku bisa tenang kalau begitu.."

.

Hayami pun memegang tangan Chiba dan memandang kekasihnya itu sambil tersenyum. Senyumannya itu mampu membuat Chiba tenang dan tidak memikirkan hal-hal yang membuatnya cemas lagi.

.

"Sudah tidak perlu dipikirkan lagi. Apapun keputusanmu akan selalu kudukung, Ryuu.."

"Terimakasih ya.."

"Lalu.. Aku sedikit mengerti perasaanmu sehingga kamu mau melakukan pengakuan tadi.."

"Jadi, apakah kamu mau memaafkanku soal pengakuanku tadi?"

"Hmm, kalau yang itu, bagaimana ya.. Kamu sama sekali tidak mendiskusikan pengakuan itu kepadaku.." kata Hayami menggoda

"Apa yang harus kulakukan supaya kamu mau memaafkanku?"

"Hmm... mungkin, memberiku sebuah hadiah?"

"Itu saja?"

"Iya.."

"Baiklah, kalau begitu ikutlah aku sebentar lagi, rin.."

"M.. mau kemana?" Hayami bingung dengan ajakan kekasihnya itu.

.

Chiba langsung bangkit dari duduknya. Ia kemudian menggandeng Hayami dan mengajaknya pergi ke suatu tempat.

.

"Kita mau kemana lagi?"

"Ke suatu tempat yang pasti kamu sukai. Tidak jauh dari sini kok.."

"B..Baiklah.."

.

* * *

.

"Anima Petshop" kalimat itu tertulis di sebuah papan nama di tempat yang Chiba dan Hayami tuju. Hayami mulai bisa menebak hadiah yang akan diberikan pada dirinya itu.

.

"Ryuu.. Ini kan Petshop.. jadi..?" kata Hayami dengan nada menebak-nebak.

"Kamu sudah lama ingin memelihara kucing kan? Bukankah sekarang kesempatan yang bagus? Toh kamu sudah tidak akan tinggal di asrama kampus lagi.."

"T.. tapi bukankah harganya mahal?"

"Tidak juga.. Aku kenal pemilik toko ini.. lagipula Bonus dari klienku baru saja cair kemarin.. Sama sekali tidak masalah.."

"Tapi ryuu.."

"Sudah.. pilih saja yang kamu sukai.." Chiba menggandeng tangan kekasihnya itu masuk ke petshop itu.

.

"Yo.. Chiba kun.. ada yang bisa dibantu?" Pemilik petshop itu menyambut duo sniper itu dengan gembira.

"Tentu saja, kami mau mengadopsi seekor anak kucing.."

"Silahkan pilih saja sesukanya.. Ada banyak sekali jenisnya.."

.

Chiba kemudian menemani Hayami melihat-lihat puluhan anakan kucing yang tersedia. Hayami terlihat sangat gembira melihat hewan-hewan mungil yang sangat menggemaskan tersebut.

.

"Ryuu... Mereka semua lucu sekali..." kata Hayami melihat puluhan anak kucing didepannya itu.

"Kamu menyukainya? Pilihlah salah satu.."

"Kamu yakin Ryuu..? tidak perlu repot-repot.."

"Rin.. Terimalah hadiah dariku.. Dari dulu aku memang ingin sekali membelikannya"

"B.. baiklah kalau begitu.."

"Pilihlah yang paling kamu sukai.. tidak usah terburu buru.."

".. Iya.."

.

Hayami memilih beberapa anak kucing yang menurutnya sangat lucu dan menarik. Gadis itu tersenyum dengan manis karena merasa gemas dengan kucing-kucing lucu yang ada di hadapannya tersebut. Chiba tersenyum melihat kekasihnya yang terlihat sangat ceria tersebut. Tidak ada perasaan yang lebih membahagiakan bagi dirinya selain melihat senyuman seorang Hayami Rinka yang sangat tulus tersebut.

.

"Ryu.. bagaimana dengan yang ini?" Hayami menggendong seekor anak kucing berwarna putih dengan loreng abu-abu, dengan badan yang kecil namun cukup gemuk.

"Ah.. Dia imut sekali.. Pilihan yang bagus.."

"Ryuu, apa kamu yakin? Harganya pasti cukup mahal.."

"Tenang saja. Pemilik toko ini kenalanku. Sebenarnya sudah lama aku sering mondar mandir kesini ketika sedang tidak pergi denganmu.. Aku ketularan suka kucing.. Ahaha.."

"Sekali lagi.. Terimakasih, Ryuu.."

"Baiklah, aku akan bicara ke pemiliknya dulu ya.."

.

Chiba pun mengurus segala macam keperluan untuk pembelian kucing tersebut pada kenalannya itu. Sementara Hayami masih asyik bermain-main dengan kumpulan anak kucing yang tampaknya menyukai dirinya itu.

.

"Hee, akhirnya kamu mengajak kekasihmu kesini juga Chiba kun.." kata penjaga toko kenalan Chiba tersebut.

"Ahaha,, aku baru sempat sekarang.. Jadi? Ada diskon kan.."

"Tentu saja.. Jadinya segini ya.. Sudah termasuk kandangnya dan makanan untuk seminggu.." kata penjaga toko sambil memperlihatkan hitungannya

"Oke.. terimakasih.." kata Chiba sambil membayarnya.

"Terimakasih kembali.. Kalau ada apa-apa, atau kucingmu memerlukan vaksin, hubungi aku ya.."

"Baiklah.. kalau begitu, kami permisi ya Ito san.." Chiba pun mengajak Hayami pulang.

.

Di perjalanan pulang mereka, Hayami yang biasanya diam itu terlihat tersenyum bahagia karena kado dari kekasihnya itu.

.

"Rin.. apakah itu cukup agar kamu mau memaafkanku?"

"Tanpa hadiah ini pun aku pasti memaafkanmu.. Tapi terimakasih banyak ya... Aku tidak menyangka kamu mau repot-repot membelikan si manis ini untukku.."

"Iya, sama-sama... Oh ya Rin.. Sekarang tidak perlu lagi malu terhadap teman-teman ya... Mereka sudah tahu mengenai hubungan kita.."

"I..Iya.. Aku juga sebenarnya agak lega kalau mereka sudah mengetahuinya.. Maaf selama ini aku terlalu malu untuk mengatakannya.."

"Ahaha.. Yasudah rin.. Oya, apakah kamu sudah menemukan nama yang cocok untuk si manis ini?"

"Aku sedang memikirkan beberapa nama untuknya.."

"Hmm. Apa saja nama yang kamu pikirkan?"

"Chibi.. Ryo.."

"Ahahaha.. kenapa namanya mirip nama ku.."

"Entahlah.. tapi sepertinya itu nama yang pas.."

"Umm.. Chibi tampaknya bagus juga.. Tubuhnya kan kecil.."

"Benar juga.. baiklah. Dia kuberi nama Chibi..."

"Oke Chibi,, aku punya tugas untukmu.. Jagalah gadis cantik ini selagi aku pergi ke London besok ya.." kata Chiba sambil melihat Chibi yang tampak bermain-main di kandang kecilnya itu.

"Ryuu.." Hayami terharu melihat tingkah Chiba itu.

"Oh ya rin.. mengenai wisudamu bulan depan.. Aku bisa datang kok.. Aku boleh datang kan?"

"Benarkah? Aku tunggu kedatanganmu... Ryuu" Hayami tersenyum bahagia mendengarnya

"Oke.."

.

Tsundere Sniper itu malam ini benar-benar sangat bahagia.

.

* * *

.

 **9 April**

Sekitar satu bulan berlalu sejak Chiba memberikan hadiah kepada kekasihnya tersebut. Hari ini, Hayami sedang mengikuti acara wisuda di kampusnya. Chiba, Kimura, Hara, Fuwa, Kurahashi, dan Yada datang untuk memberikan selamat kepada tsundere sniper yang berhasil lulus dengan predikat Cumlaude itu. Mereka berenam duduk berderetan melihat prosesi wisuda tersebut berlangsung.

.

"Wah. Datang juga kamu Chiba... bagaimana evaluasimu kemarin?" tanya Kimura yang duduk di sebelah Chiba.

"Untung saja jadwal evaluasiku dimajukan. Lancar kok. Tugas yang tersisa untukku tinggal mengerjakan gambar kerja saja. Targetku satu bulan selesai.."

"Jadi.. Setelah lulus nanti, kamu sudah pasti akan berangkat ke Inggris?"

"80 Persen jadi. Nilai tugas akhirku yang menjadi penentu aku bisa berangkat atau tidak. Lagipula aku masih harus memperbaiki bahasa inggrisku.."

"Ah, aku yakin kamu pasti bisa. Dosenmu sendiri kan yang ngotot mengajukanmu berangkat?"

"Iya.. Dia memastikan aku pasti berangkat.. Beliau bersemangat sekali.."

"Ahahahaha.. enaknya yang jadi anak kesayangan dosen.."

"Eh Kimura, sebentar lagi giliran Rinka yang maju.."

"Ah, benar juga,.. akhirnya.."

.

MC wisuda pun membacakan data diri Hayami dengan keras

.

"Selanjutnya, Hayami Rinka dari Jurusan Ilmu Komunikasi, Fakultas Ilmu Sosial dan Politik, nomor mahasiswa 10301926, dengan indeks prestasi 3,58. Silahkan maju ke depan!"

.

Chiba dan kawan-kawannya tersenyum melihat Hayami yang berhasil lulus dengan predikat cumlaude tersebut. Hayami menerima ijazahnya dan mendapat tepuk tangan meriah dari keenam remaja tersebut.

.

"Chiba... Selamat ya.." kata Yada dengan nada menggoda.

"Ah. Yang lulus kan Hayami.."

"Yah. Tidak apa apa... Kan dia kekasihmu. Kamu pasti ikut senang kan?"

"..." Chiba mengangguk dengan wajah malu.

"Chiba... Segera susul Rinka ya.. semangat dengan tugas akhirmu..!" Kata Kurahashi dengan Ceria.

"Terimakasih banyak, Kurahashi.."

.

* * *

.

Setelah beberapa jam, upacara wisuda itu pun berakhir. Kelima remaja itu kemudian menghampiri Hayami yang baru saja selesai berfoto bersama teman-teman kampusnya itu.

.

"Rinka.. selamat..!" Yada langsung memeluk sahabatnya itu dengan erat.

"Selamat ya Rin.. ini hadiah untukmu!" Fuwa memberikan sebuah bingkisan yang sudah dapat ditebak isinya. Manga.

"Ah.. akhirnya tsundere sniper kita lulus juga... selamat!" Hara juga memberikan sebungkus hadiah pada Hayami.

"Rin Chaaaan... Selamaaaat!" Kurahashi juga memberikan sebuah kado kecil pada Hayami.

"Rinka, selamat ya.. Tapi maaf aku tidak membawa hadiah apa-apa.. Aku hanya membawa rekanku ini.. kata Kimura sambil mendorong Chiba ke arah Hayami.

"T.. terimakasih ya Hara, Fuwa, Kimura, Yada, Kurahashi... Kalian sampai repot-repot datang kemari.." kata Hayami mengusap air mata harunya itu.

.

Kimura, Yada, Hara, Kurahashi, dan Fuwa tersenyum melihat Chiba yang tampak malu-malu didepan Hayami tersebut. Hayami juga saat itu memerah mukanya karena ia belum begitu terbiasa menunjukkan kedekatannya pada Chiba didepan teman-temannya. Belum lagi, beberapa teman kampus Hayami juga memandangi dirinya dari kejauhan, dengan tatapan berkilau-kilau.

.

"Rin.. selamat ya.." kata Chiba sambil tersenyum

"I.. iya, terimakasih, Ryuu.."

"Sekarang giliranmu mendoakanku agar bisa segera lulus.."

"iya, pasti kudoakan.. Semangat ya, Ryuu.."

"Oh ya, maaf aku tidak membawa hadiah apa-apa.."

"Tidak masalah.. Selama ini kamu sudah banyak memberiku hadiah kok.. Terutama Chibi.."

"Tapi, aku masih punya satu hal lagi untukmu.."

"Eh.."

.

Chiba dengan cepat memeuk Hayami, dan memberikan sebuah kecupan di keningnya, dihadapan teman-temannya itu. Hara, Fuwa, Kurahashi, dan Yada tampak tersenyum sangat lebar melihat kemesraan yang terjadi di depannya itu. Kimura hanya bisa menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya melihat aksi Chiba tersebut. Dan dari jauh, teman-teman kampus Hayami juga tidak kalah hebohnya menyoraki gadis tsundere ini. mereka baru pertama kali melihat Chiba, dan langsung disuguhi adegan seromantis ini.

.

"Sekali lagi selamat ya, Rin.."

"B.. bodoh.. Aku malu.." bisik Hayami

"Ahaha.. Biasakanlah itu. Kita itu sepasang kekasih kan.."

"..." Hayami mengangguk perlahan tanpa berani memandang Chiba.

.

* * *

.

Hari pun beranjak sore, dan mereka berenam harus segera pulang. Namun Chiba harus berpisah dari rombongan itu karena dia harus segera kembali ke asrama kampusnya. Sebelum ia beranjak, ia berpamitan kepada Hayami terlebih dahulu.

.

"Dua bulan.." Kata Chiba kalem.

"Apa maksudnya Ryuu?"

"Aku tidak akan pulang selama dua bulan rin... Maaf ya.."

"Oh.. Tidak apa-apa.. Aku tahu kalau kamu sangat sibuk.."

"Doakan aku ya.."

"Tentu saja.. Oh ya, Ryuu,,, apakah aku boleh menjengukmu suatu saat?"

"Kalau kamu tidak kerepotan, boleh saja rin.."

"Baiklah.. Aku janji akan mengunjungimu.."

"Termakasih ya.."

"Iya.."

.

Setelah memberikan sebuah pelukan hangat, Chiba pun meninggalkan Hayami. Ia akan kembali lagi ke rutinitasnya, dan kali ini akan menghadapi babak klimaks dalam pertarungan tugas akhirnya. Dengan langkah tegap Chiba beranjak, ditambah semangat membara didadanya agar ia bisa segera lulus dari jurusan arsitek yang cukup berat tersebut.

...

* * *

 **.**

 **NEXT CHAPTER**

 **CHAPTER 10 – Janji**

 **.**

* * *

 **Terimakasih atas doa seluruh pembaca, akhirnya author sembuh juga dan bisa melanjutkan FF ini, meskipun updatenya terlambat lagi. Bulan puasa author banyak kegiatan.. Maaf..**

 **.**

 **Tidak terasa anime Assassination Classroom berakhir juga... Mari sejenak kita memberi apresiasi dan applause pada Matsui Yusei sensei yang telah membuat sebuah karya yang sangat fenomenal ini... Terimakasih sudah menyuguhkan cerita yang penuh dengan pesan dan pembelajaran ini!**

 **.**

 **Dan mari kita mengheningkan cipta sejenak bagi guru fenomenal kesayangan kita semua, koro sensei. Jasamu tidak akan kami lupakan...**

 **.**

 **Episode 24 benar-benar mengharukan. Adaptasinya luar basa. Episode 25 benar-benar memuaskan. Author menagis bahagia melihat adegan ChibaHaya yang masih tetap akrab setelah timeskip 7 tahun. Sepertinya kapal benar-benar berlayar bung... Canon Bung...**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Akan tetapi, FF ini masih belum tamat. Kepada para pembaca mohon bertahan dulu, dan jangan bosan menunggu sampai tamat ya.. Ahahaha...**

 **Terimakasih pada para pembaca yang selama ini telah memberi review dan votenya. Penulis merasa sangat berterimakasih..**

 **Akhir kata, Sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya, jangan sampai bosan menunggu update. Author akan berusaha secepatnya mengupdate chapter selanjutnya..**

 **Kritik dan saran selalu terbuka. Dan untuk pembaca baru, kalau berkenan silahkan beri rate.. Ahahaha..**

 **.  
**

 **Bandofzaku flying out!**


	11. CHAPTER 10 - Janji

**CHAPTER 10**

 **JANJI**

* * *

 **PERINGATAN : Rate hampir M**

* * *

 **Tujuh Setengah Tahun setelah hari kelulusan**

Hari Minggu pagi itu, suasana sarapan pagi di kediaman keluarga Ryuunosuke terlihat cukup serius. Mereka sedang membicarakan tentang keberangkatan putra sulungnya, Chiba Ryuunosuke yang seminggu lagi akan berangkat ke London untuk meneruskan studi Profesi Arsitekturnya.

.

"Ryuu.. Kamu yakin tidak perlu diantar oleh kami?" kata ibu Chiba dengan wajah yang tampak sedih.

"Kami masih bisa menunda keberangkatan kami kok, nak.. Bagaimana?" tanya ayah Chiba.

"Ayah, ibu... Tidak perlu repot-repot. Kalian cukup mengantarku sampai stasiun Kunugigaoka saja.. Toh aku masih harus menginap semalam di kampus dan baru berangkat pagi harinya..." kata Chiba dengan nada kalem.

"Tapi.. Ibu kan tidak enak kalau begitu.."

"Aku sudah bukan anak kecil lagi bu.. Tidak usah diantar tidak apa-apa.."

"Kamu yakin nak?" tanya ayah Chiba lagi.

"Iya yah.. Jangan khawatir. Kalian bisa mengantarku ke stasiun Kunugigaoka saja sudah lebih dari cukup untukku.."

"Hah.. Apa boleh buat.. Sayang, sudah tidak usah memaksa Ryuu lagi.." kata ayah Chiba kepada istrinya tersebut sambil menghela nafas.

"Tapi.." ibu Chiba masih tidak setuju.

"Kalau dia sudah berkata seperti itu, mau bagaimana lagi sayang? Toh dia memang sudah bukan anak kecil lagi.." sambung ayahnya lagi.

"Ryuu. Sekali lagi ibu tanya.. Kamu yakin tidak perlu diantarkan oleh kami?"

"Tidak perlu bu... Ayah dan ibu fokus saja pada acara reuni tersebut. Lagipula kalian panitia intinya kan?"

"Hah.. Baiklah kalau begitu..." ibu Chiba menghela nafas, mengalah pada keputusan putranya itu.

"Kakak, mungkin mau aku antarkan? Adik perempuan Chiba yang sama pendiamnya itu menawari bantuannya.

"Tidak usah, Chika.. Kamu hampir ujian kan? Cukup antarkan kakak sampai di stasiun Kunugigaoka saja bersama ayah dan ibu..." Chiba mengelus-elus kepala adik perempuan tersayangnya itu.

"B.. baiklah.." kata adik Chiba pelan.

.

Sudah dua minggu berlalu setelah wisuda Chiba berlangsung. Ia berhasil menyelesaikan tugas akhirnya dengan sangat baik, lulus dengan predikat cumlaude, dan mendapatkan nilai yang memuaskan. Dirinya kemudian mendapatkan beasiswa untuk menempuh program pendidikan profesi arsitektur di salah satu universitas terkenal di Inggris, tepatnya di London tersebut.

Chiba akan berangkat pada hari Kamis minggu depan. Hanya saja, hari itu bertepatan dengan acara reuni SMA kedua orang tua Chiba, yang sudah direncanakan selama satu tahun lebih lamanya. Kedua orang tuanya pada awalnya hendak mengurungkan niatnya untuk mengikuti reuni tersebut, namun Chiba bersikeras agar mereka tetap mengikutinya, dan tidak perlu mengantarkan dirinya sampai ke bandara pada hari Jumatnya. Chiba merasa tidak enak karena kedua orangtuanya merupakan panitia utama acara reuni tersebut.

.

"Jadi Ryuu, apakah hari ini kamu ada acara?" tanya ayah Chiba.

"Ada yah, aku mau pergi bersama Rinka.."

"Hoo.. kalian berdua mau pergi kemana?"

"Pertama, mengunjungi kelas 3E. Ada beberapa hal yang harus kami lakukan.. Lalu setelah itu, membeli beberapa keperluan untuk kubawa besok.."

"Hmm... Yasudah kalau begitu.."

"Ryuu, Rinka bagaimana?" ibunya gantian bertanya.

"Bagaimana apanya bu?"

"Yah, dia kan akan kamu tinggal selama dua tahun.. Apakah dia terlihat sedih?"

"Dia gadis yang tangguh bu. Dua tahun pasti tidak ada apa-apanya bagi dirinya.."

"Ryuu, dia itu gadis yang baik.. Cobalah untuk tidak mengecewakannya ya?" pesan ibu Chiba.

"Aku mengerti bu.."

"Hmm, anak ayah yang satu ini tidak disangka-sangka pintar juga mencari kekasih ya bu..."

"Iya, aku juga tidak menyangkanya, padahal dirinya pendiam begitu..."

"Namanya juga jodoh..." kata Chiba kalem sambil menghabiskan sarapan paginya.

"Kak, salam untuk Rinka nee chan ya..." kata Chika.

"Iya, nanti kakak salamkan."

.

Setelah menyelesaikan makan paginya, Chiba pun pamit untuk pergi bersama Hayami. Duo Sniper ini berjanji untuk bertemu di stasiun Kunugigaoka pukul 09.00 pagi ini.

.

* * *

.

Jam di dinding stasiun Kunugigaoka menunjukkan pukul 08.50 pagi. Chiba menunggu Hayami di salah satu sudut stasiun, yang merupakan tempat menunggu favoritnya. Setelah beberapa saat melamun, bola mata Chiba yang tajam itu menangkap sosok Hayami yang berjalan kearahnya sambil melambaikan tangannya dan tersenyum. Ia pun bangkit dari duduknya, dan menyambut kekasihnya yang sudah selama dua minggu ini tidak ia temui itu.

.

"Apa kabar, Rin.."

"Baik.. Sudah lama menunggu?"

"Tidak.. Terimakasih ya sudah mau mengantarku hari ini.."

"T..tidak masalah.. Kalau begitu, ayo segera berangkat.."

"Siap.."

.

Duo sniper ini bergandengan tangan, dan menuju ke tempat tujuan pertama mereka, yaitu Bangunan kelas 3E. Hari ini Chiba akan memeriksa kembali bangunan tua itu, karena selama dua tahun lebih ia tidak dapat membantu kerja bakti rutin kelas 3E.

.

* * *

.

Sesampainya di kelas 3E, Chiba langsung memeriksa bangunan tua itu dengan seksama. Seperti biasa, ia memeriksa dinding, kolom-kolom, sampai ke bagian atap untuk mencari kerusakan yang ada. Ia kemudian mencatat semuanya di tabletnya.

.

"Rin. Tugas untuk kerja bakti berikutnya tampaknya cukup banyak.. Ada beberapa bagian yang mulai dimakan rayap. Tapi aku sudah menuliskan semua yang dibutuhkan uuntuk bangunan ini, dalam sebuah list. Nanti aku bagikan di grup Line saja.."

.

"Terimakasih kerja kerasnya.. Ngomong-ngomong, sayang juga ya gedung ini belum dimanfaatkan sama sekali.." kata Hayami

"Iya, tapi aku dengar Nagisa mau menggunakanya untuk mengajar les privat. Namun entah kapan ia akan memulainya.." kata chiba sambil mengemasi alat-alatnya.

"Aku rasa memang Nagisa yang paling pas menggunakan bangunan ini... Semoga saja ia cepat memulai les privatnya itu.."

"Yasudah Rin.. kalau begitu ayo kita ke segera ke tujuan berikutnya.."

"Sudah selesai? Baiklah.."

.

Sebelum beranjak dari bangunan penuh kenangan itu, Duo Sniper itu berdoa di depannya, mengirimkan doa kepada dua guru kesayangan mereka, Yukimura sensei dan Koro sensei.

.

"Koro sensei, Yukimura sensei, aku berangkat ya... Sampai jumpa beberapa tahun lagi..." dalam hatinya, Chiba berpamitan pada kedua gurunya yang sangat ia hormati itu.

.

* * *

.

Tujuan duo sniper ini selanjutnya, adalah mall Kunugigaoka. Chiba membeli beberapa barang yang ia perlukan untuk dibawa ke inggris, seperti alat tulis, beberapa baju, dan perlengkapan gadgetnya. Setelah mereka selesai berbelanja, seperti biasa keduanya mampir di toko es krim langganan mereka.

.

"Ah.. memang es krim di tempat ini yang terbaik.." kata Hayami.

"Benar sekali.. Aku pasti akan merindukan es krim di sini.." kata Chiba sambil menghabiskan es krimnya tanpa sisa.

"Oh iya Ryuu.. aku baru ingat.."

"Apa?"

"Bukankah universitasmu di Inggris itu sama dengan universitasnya Nakamura?"

"Iya begitulah.. Kemarin aku sudah mengabarinya, dan dia menawari bantuanya sebagai 'tour guide'.."

"Lega mendengarnya. Paling tidak, ada teman yang bisa diandalkan disana.."

"Tepat sekali. Aku juga bisa belajar bahasa inggris darinya.. Aku masih belum begitu percaya diri dengan kemampuan berbahasaku.."

"Oh ya, ngmong-ngomong, Nakamura melanjutkan studinya sampai di jenjang S2 ya?"

"Begitulah. Dia itu memang hebat.."

"K..Kamu juga tidak kalah kok, Ryuu.."

"Ahaha.. Tidak juga.."

.

Muka Chiba memerah dipuji oleh kekasihnya itu.

.

"Besok kamis, kamu dan keluargamu akan berangkat jam berapa?" tanya Hayami.

"Hmm, aku berangkat dari stasiun Kunugigaoka pukul 9 pagi. Tapi aku masih harus menginap satu malam di asrama kampusku, dan megikuti acara pelepasan hari jumat pagi harinya. Baru kami berangkat dari bandara pukul 1 siang.. Orang tua ku tidak ikut mengantar kok.."

"Eh, kenapa?"

"Kedua orang tuaku ada acara reuni SMA mereka hari jumat itu, keduanya menjadi panitia. Aku minta mereka mengantar hari Kamisnya saja.."

"Kalau adikmu?"

"Dia juga kuminta mengantar hari Kamisnya saja. Kasihan kalau dia harus bolos sekolah. Dia kan sudah mau ujian.. Oh ya Rin, kamu mendapat salam dari adikku.."

"Ah, salam balik ya.. Aku sudah lama tidak bertemu dengannya.. Jadi, hari Jumat itu tidak ada yang mengantarmu?"

"Tidak.."

.

Hayami kemudian tampak seperti memikirkan sesuatu.

.

"Ryuu.. Bolehkah aku ikut mengantarmu sampai berangkat dari bandara?"

"Eh.. Tapi apa kamu ada waktu Rin?"

"Aku bisa mengambil cuti kok." Hayami yang sekarang sudah bekerja di salah satu stasiun TV ternama sebagai staff penyiaran itu, tampak bersemangat untuk ikut dengan Chiba.

"Kamu yakin Rin? Aku masih harus menginap semalam di asrama kampus lho.."

"Yakin. Aku kan bisa menginap di hotel dekat kampusmu.. Atau mungkin meminjam kamar tamu di asramamu. Ada kan?"

"Oh, iya, ada sih.."

"Oke, sudah diputuskan. Aku akan mengantarmu.." kata Hayami mantap.

"B..Baiklah.. Tapi dikampus aku masih harus mengurus banyak keperluan, dan menemui beberapa orang. Kamu mau ikut kan?"

"Iya. Aku akan menurut.."

"Terimakasih Rin.. Perhatian sekali kamu.." kata Chiba menggoda.

"Jangan salah sangka! Aku Cuma tidak mau melihatmu sendirian berangkat dengan wajah yang memelas.." kata Hayami dengan style tsunderenya yang ternyata masih melekat pada dirinya itu.

.

Keduanya kemudian menghabiskan sisa waktu di hari minggu ini dengan berkencan keliling kota. Lalu, Chiba juga menyempatkan diri untuk mengunjungi rumah Hayami, untuk pamit pada Ayah, Ibu, Adiknya, dan tentu saja pamit pada Chibi.

.

* * *

.

 **Hari kamis**

 **.**

 **Tempat : Stasiun Kunugigaoka**

 **Waktu : Pukul 08.15**

"Nak.. Hati-hati ya... Makanlah yang teratur, jaga kondisi, jangan sampai kedinginan.. Dan carilah teman baru yang baik ya?" Ibu Chiba memeluk anaknya itu dengan erat, seolah tidak ingin membiarkannya pergi.

"Iya bu, aku bisa menjaga diriku.. Lagipula bukan aku kok satu-satunya mahasiswa Arsitek dari kampusku yang berangkat ke sana..."

"Ryuu.. Kabari kami tiap hari ya... Pokoknya kalau ada apa-apa langsung hubungi kami.." ayah Chiba juga tampak sedih dengan kepergian anaknya itu

"Iya yah.. Oh ya, kalian berdua sudah mengerti cara menggunakan Skype kan? Mintalah Chika untuk mengajarinya kalau lupa,,"

"Sudah kok.." kata ayah Chiba.

"Kakak.. hati-hati ya.. Jangan selingkuh dengan wanita lain!" kata adik Chiba sambil gantian memeluk kakaknya itu.

"Tentu saja tidak.. Sukses ujiannya ya, Chika.. Semoga kamu bisa diterima di sekolah yang kamu inginkan.." Chiba mengelus kepala adik perempuannya itu.

"Terimakasih kak.." Chika mulai menitikkan airmatanya juga.

.

Hayami tersenyum melihat Chiba yang begitu disayang dan menjadi kebangaan kedua orang tua dan adiknya itu. Ia hampir tidak percaya kalau dulu kekasihnya itu pernah mengalami masa-masa suram ketika naik ke kelas 3E.

.

"Rinka san, terimakasih ya sudah mau repot-repot mengantarkan Ryuu.." kata ayah Chiba pada Hayami.

"Ah, tidak masalah paman.. Saya memang sekalian mengambil jatah cuti kok.."

"Titip putra kami ya, Rinka san... Terimakasih banyak sudah mau repot-repot mengantarkannya..." kata ibu Chiba.

"Baik bibi.. Serahkan saja pada saya.. Saya sama sekali tidak merasa kerepotan kok.. " kata Hayami sambil tersenyum.

"Rinka nee chan.. Kapan kamu bisa mengajakku pergi ke toko buku itu lagi?" tanya adik Chiba pada Hayami. Keduanya sudah cukup akrab selama ini, dan kadang sering pergi bersama.

"Besok ketika aku libur akan aku ajak lagi.. tunggu ya Chika chan?" Hayami mengelus kepala adik chiba.

"I.. iya..."

.

Kereta yang ditunggu duo sniper itu akhirnya tiba. Saatnya Chiba harus berpisah dengan keluarganya. Berat rasanya harus terpisah sangat jauh dari keluargannya, namun itu semua harus Chiba lalui, karena memang sejak awal hal ini adalah keinginan terpendamnya. Ia memeluk keluarganya satu persatu, dan pamit untuk berangkat mengejar impiannya tersebut.

.

"Ayah, Ibu, Chika, aku berangkat ya.."

"Hati-hati sayang.. Jaga kesehatan ya.." ibu Chiba menangis terharu

"Jaga diri baik-baik nak.. Sukses ya.." kata ayah Chiba menahan airmatanya.

"Kakak.. Sukses ya.. Hubungi kami selalu.." adik Chiba juga ikut menangis ditinggal kakaknya yang sangat ia hormati itu.

"Iya.. pasti.." Chiba tersenyum pada keluarganya tersebut.

.

Duo sniper itu kemudian segera naik kereta, dan berangkat menuju kampus Chiba. Sekilas Hayami bisa melihat kedua mata Chiba yang tersembunyi dibalik poninya tampak berkaca-kaca karena perpisahan ini. Namun, Hayami tidak menyinggungnya sama sekali. Ia kemudian memberikan senyuman termanisnya sebagai penyemangat bagi kekasihnya itu.

.

* * *

.

 **Tempat : Asrama kampus**

 **Waktu : Pukul 12.30**

 **.**

Duo Sniper itu singgah sejenak di kamar asrama Chiba untuk meletakkan barang bawaan mereka berdua yang cukup banyak. Selain itu, Chiba juga mau mengambil beberapa dokumennya yang akan dia bawa ke kampus hari ini.

.

"Rin, kamu mau ikut ke kampus kan? Aku ada banyak keperluan. Tidak enak kalau harus meninggalkanmu disini.."

"T.. Tidak apa apa.. Apa saja kegiatanmu hari ini?"

"Hmm, pertama bertemu dosen pembimbingku dulu.. Lalu makan siang, kemudian ke bagian akademik, dan terakhir ke klub airsoftku.."

"Oke.."

"Nanti sekalian aku kenalkan pada dosen dan beberapa temanku.. Oh ya, di klub nanti, teman-temanku akan mengajak kita bermain airsoft.."

"Baiklah.. Itu pasti menyenangkan.." Hayami tampak antusias.

.

* * *

.

 **Tempat : Ruang Dosen Pembimbing Chiba**

 **Waktu : Pukul 13.00**

 **.**

"Tok tok tok" Chiba mengetuk pintu ruang dosennya tersebut.

"Silahkan masuk.." Terdengar suara dosen pembimbing tersebut dari dalam ruangan.

.

Chiba pun membuka pintu, dan masuk bersama Hayami.

.

"Selamat siang, Mitsui sensei.."

"Ohhh, Chiba Ryuunosuke rupanya.. Aku sudah menuggu... Heeeeeeeeeeiiiiiiiii!" dosen tersebut langsung berubah ekspresinya ketika mengetahui kalau Chiba membawa kekasihnya.

"Sensei, perkenalkan, dia.." belum selesai Chiba berkata, Mitsui sensei langsung bangkit dari kursinya, menghampiri Hayami, bersimpuh di depannya, dan menjabat sambil mencium tangan Tsundere Sniper itu.

"Ohhhhhhh... Maaf sekali gadis secantik dirimu harus berada di kantor saya yang kotor ini.. Perkenalkan... Saya Mitsui sensei, dosen pembimbing nak Chiba ini.."

.

Hayami bingung karena tidak tahu harus memasang ekspresi macam apa setelah mengetahui kalau dosen pembimbing kekasihnya tersebut orangnya benar-benar nyentrik dan aneh tingkahnya.

.

"S..selamat siang, Sensei, P..Perkenalkan S...Saya Hayami Rinka" Hayami gelagapan memperkenalkan dirinya.

"Ah... Luar biasa... Chiba kun, kamu benar-benar memiliki kekasih yang luar biasa sekali.. Sensei sampai iri.. Hayami san, nak Chiba ini selalu menceritakan dirimu lho.. Sensei sampai penasaran pada dirimu ini.. Dan ternyata kamu lebih sempurna dari yang sensei bayangkan.."

"Ehehe.. Sensei, berlebihan.." kata Hayami malu.

"Ah..! tidak sama sekali.. kamu begitu sempurna, Hayami san...! Oh ya, silahkan duduk dulu.. saya pinjam kekasihnya dulu ya? Ada beberapa hal yang harus kami bicarakan empat mata.."

"I.. iya sensei. Maaf saya menganggu.." kata Hayami

"Oooooo... Tidak sama sekali. Justru kehadiran dirimu membuat saya bersemangat kembali menghadapi hari ini.. Terimakasih ya Hayami san.."

"E.. eh.. iya..." Hayami menahan ketawa melihat tingkah dosen yang sifatnya mungkin 11-12 dengan Koro sensei itu. Entah kenapa orang yang jenius itu biasanya aneh tingkahnya, itulah yang hayami pikirkan.

"Rin.. sebentar ya.." kata Chiba

"Oke.. santai saja.."

.

Hayami menunggu Chiba yang berdiskusi banyak dengan dosennya itu, ketika mereka berdua berdiskusi, beliau menjadi serius dan tidak aneh lagi.

.

Satu jam berlalu setelah Mitsui Sensei selesai memberikan berbagai macam pengarahan pada pria berponi itu. Duo sniper itu kemudian pamit untuk melanjutkan kegiatan mereka.

.

"Sensei, sampai jumpa besok di acara pelepasan." Kata Chiba.

"Jangan sampai telat ya Chiba kun. Dan jangan sampai ada barang mu yang tertinggal.."

"Baiklah.. kalau begitu kami pamit dulu, sensei.." Chiba menundukkan kepalanya.

"Permisi.. sensei.." Hayami juga ikut berpamitan.

"Ah. Terimakasih sudah ikut datang Hayami san.. Pokoknya kalau ada kesempatan, main-mainlah kesini lagi.." Mitsui sensei kembali menyalami dan mencium tangan Hayami.

"I.. iya baiklah.." Hayami kembali menahan tawanya.

.

Chiba dan Hayami berjalan keluar dari ruang dosen tersebut.

.

"Rin, ayo makan siang dulu.."

"Ah, pas sekali. Aku sudah lapar.."

.

* * *

.

 **Tempat : Kafetaria Jurusan Arsitektur**

 **Waktu : Pukul 14.15**

.

Chiba dan Hayami makan di sebelah pojok. Ketika jam makan siang seperti ini, tempat ini begitu ramai dan penuh dengan mahasiswa lapar yang membutuhkan banyak asupan gizi untuk menyambung harinya.

.

"Wah.. Enak sekali..." Hayami tajub dengan lezatnya beef yakiniku yang ia pesan.

"Enak kan..? Menu itu paling favotir disini.. Tapi, masih banyak sih menu lain yang sama enaknya.."

"Pantas saja disini ramai sekali.. Kamu tiap hari makan disini?"

"Hampir tiap hari.. Empat tahun kuliah disini tidak pernah bosan makan menu-menu disini.." kata Chiba sambil tersenyum menikmati katsudonnya.

"Ah.. beruntungnya kamu.. Kantin kampusku tidak senyaman ini.." keluh Hayami.

"Ahahaha. Kafetaria ini memang favorit. Mahasiswa dari jurusan lain saja banyak yang rela kesini.."

"Oh ya Ryuu.. Matsui sensei tadi.." Hayami mulai tersenyum.

"Ada apa rin?"

.

Hayami kemudian tertawa terbahak-bahak.

.

"Ahahaha... Aku dari tadi menahan tawa.. Beliau nyentrik sekali ya.." kata Hayami sambil tertawa geli.

"Begitulah... Awalnya aku juga geli melihatnya.. Tapi walaupun begitu, karyanya tidak main-main lho.."

"Oh ya? apa saja?"

"Dia yang merancang bangunan parlemen baru di Tokyo itu.. Dan tidak terhitung proyek rumah tinggalnya di luar negeri"

"Wah.. Gedung yang indah itu? Serius?" Hayami tampak tidak percaya.

"Awalnya aku juga tidak percaya.." Chiba juga ikut tersenyum mengenang pertemuan pertama dengan dosennya itu.

"Hmm. Orang jenius itu memang selalu tampak berbeda ya.."

"Begitulah.. Beliau meningatkanku pada seseorang.."

"Koro sensei ya?" tebak Hayami.

"Iya Rin.. Kamu juga merasakannya ya?"

"Iya.. Sifatnya cukup mirip juga. Kalau mereka berdua bertemu, pasti heboh."

"Ahahaha.. Iya juga.. Tapi satu hal yang membuat Mitsui sensei berbeda dengan Koro sensei.."

"Apa?" tanya Hayami penasaran.

"Kehidupan cintanya lebih dramatis.." kata Chiba kalem.

"Dramatis bagaimana?"

"Dia punya dua istri.. hebat kan?"

"SERIUS?" Hayami kembali tertawa

.

Setelah puas bergosip, Keduanya kemudian bergegas menghabiskan makanan mereka masing-masing, karena masih ada banyak hal yang mereka lakukan.

.

"Rin, setelah ini, kita ke bagian akademik ya, aku mau mengurus beberapa hal dan bertemu dengan teman-temanku yang besok berangkat ke Inggris.."

"Oke.."

.

* * *

.

 **Tempat : Ruang Akademik**

 **Waktu : Pukul 15.00**

.

Disini Chiba bertemu dengan keenam mahasiswa lain yangb besok akan diberangkatkan. Tahun ini, ada tujuh mahasiswa Arsitektur yang akan diberangkatkan, termasuk dirinya. Hayami menunggu Chiba di perpustakaan kecil yang ada di dekat ruang itu, karena ia tidak mau menganggu kekasihnya itu.

.

Setelah Chiba selesai dengan urusannya, ia membawa salah satu temannya untuk dikenalkan pada Hayami. Chiba dan temannya itu menghampiri Hayami di perpustakaan.

.

"Rin.. maaf lama menunggu.." kata Chiba sambil masuk.

"Tidak apa-apa.. Aku juga masih asyik membaca buku ini kok.."

"Oh ya, Rin, perkenalkan.. Ini teman baikku."

"Senang bertemu denganmu, namaku Tanaka Yoshio." teman baik Chiba dari semester 1 itu menyodorkan tangannya untuk menyalami Hayami.

"Oh.. Senang juga bertemu denganmu, Tanaka san. Namaku Hayami Rinka.." Hayami menyambut salam itu.

"Dia juga salah satu mahasiswa yang berhasil mendapat beasiswa ini, Rin.." kata Chiba.

"S..Selamat ya, untuk kalian berdua.. Dua sahabat baik sama-sama mendapat beasiswa secara bersamaan.." kata Hayami sambil tersenyum.

"Ahahaha.. Terimakasih Hayami san.. Oh ya, ngomong-ngomong, kamu tidak perlu mengkhawatirkan kekasihmu ini disana.. biar aku menjaganya agar tidak berbuat yang aneh-aneh.." goda Tanaka.

"Ah. Sudahlah hentikan, Tanaka.." Chiba cemberut.

"Ahahaha.. Aku serius lho.." kata Tanaka sambil tertawa.

"Ahahahaha..." Hayami tertawa juga melihat tingkah dua sahabat ini.

.

Mereka bertiga saling mengobrol dengan akrab. Tanaka juga memberikan kontak pribadinya pada hayami, agar berguna kalau ada situasi yang tidak terduga.

.

* * *

.

 **Tempat : Ruang Klub Airsoft "Batalion 401"**

 **Waktu : Pukul 15.45**

.

Chiba dan Hayami berdiri sejenak di depan pintu masuk ruang klub airsoft tersebut. Hayami mengamati pintu ruangan klub itu dengan seksama.

.

"...Norak sekali..." komentar Hayami singkat mengenai pintu klub yang penuh ditempeli berbagai macam striker itu.

"Aku juga berpikir begitu... Padahal klub lain tidak ada yang senorak ini.. Oke Rin, kita masuk ya..""

"Iya.."

.

"Selamat sore.."kata Chiba sambil membuka pintu

.

Seketeika itu, seperti biasa rekan-rekan satu klubnya menyambutnya dengan sabutan spesial mereka.

.

"Selamat sore, kapten Poni !" semua anggota berkata bersamaan sambil berdiri dan memberi hormat ala militer

"Ah.. lagi-lagi.." Chiba menghela nafasnya karena sudah bosan dengan salam itu. Sedangkan Hayami tersenyum menahan tawa melihat kekasihnya disambut dengan salam yang menggelikan itu.

"Chiba kun.. Apa kabar? Wah... tunggu-tunggu.. gadis yang kamu bawa itu.. kan..?" Ketua oda tampak kaget melihat Hayami, begitu juga anggota yang lain

"Iya, dia 'dewi kematian' yang pernah kita lawan dulu.. Perkenalkan.." kata Chiba

"S.. salam kenal, saya Hayami Rinka.." Hayami memperkenalkan dirinya dengan mau-malu.

"Ohhhhhhhh..! salam kenal juga Hayami san.. Perkenalkan saya Oda, ketua klub ini, dan ini anggota kami.." ketua Oda menyalami Hayami, diikuti oleh anggota klub yang lainnya. Mereka tampak antusias karena akhirnya Hayami datang ke klub ini. Sudah lama Chiba berniat mengajaknya kemari, namun hal itu baru terwujud hari ini. Para aggota klub pun bisa dengan cepat akrab dengan Hayami, karena mereka banyak yang mengidolakannya.

.

Sementara Hayami sedang berbincang dengan anggota klub, Oda senpai ngobrol berdua dengan Chiba

.

"Chiba kun sudah siap berangkat ke inggris?"

"Yah. Siap tidak siap, harus siap.. Ahahaha?"

"Hmm, Hayami san akan kesepian tampaknya?"

"Pastinya. Tapi dia cukup kuat kok... Oh ya, bagaimana pekerjaan senpai sekarang?"

"Menyenangkan. Aku masih bisa menyempatkan diri untuk mampir ke klub ini.." kata ketua Oda, yang sekarang bekerja sebagai staff perpustakaan di kampusnya sendiri tersebut.

"Ah,, aku bakal merindukan klub ini.." gumam Chiba.

"Ahaha.. Maka dari itu, sepulang dari studimu sempatkanlah untuk main kesini ya.."

"Iya, itu pasti, senpai.."

"Chiba kun, lebih baik ngobrol kita dilanjutkan di 'medan perang saja.. Bagaimana?"

"Aku setuju. Sudah lama aku tidak angkat senjata. Tapi kami pinjam senjata ya, kami tidak membawanya.."

"Pilihlah sesukamu. Kita punya makin banyak stok senjata.."

.

Ketua oda pun mengajak Chiba dan Hayami untuk bermain airsoft. Dengan senang hati duo sniper itu menerima ajakannya, karena mereka berdua sudah sangat lama tidak angkat senjata. Anggota klub pun juga terlihat sangat antusias karena akan melihat aksi duo sniper itu lagi.

.

"Nah Chiba kun, Hayami san, kalian mau pakai senjata apa? Pilih saja,," kata ketua oda sambil membukakan lemari tempat penyimpanan senjata klub itu.

.

"Whoa... Makin banyak saja isinya." Chiba takjub melihatnya.

"Silahkan dipilih.." kata ketua Oda

"Kalau begitu, aku pinjam AWP ini.." kata Chiba sambil mengambil sniper AWP berwarna hijau tua itu.

"Cocok untukmu, Chiba kun.. Hayami san? Silahkan,.." kata ketua Oda lagi

"Hmm.. kalau begitu aku pinjam SCAR-H ini.." Hayami mengambil SCAR-H Tipe sniper yang dilengkapi dengan scope tersebut.

"Ohh, pilihan bagus, Hayami san.." puji ketua Oda.

.

* * *

.

 **Tempat : Hutan Buatan Fakultas Kehutanan**

 **Waktu : Pukul 16.00**

 **.**

"Baiklah, hari ini kita akan berlatih 'war game' seperti biasa. Namun bedanya saat ini, kita kedatangan tamu spesial, yaitu Hayami Rinka san, pemain terbaik dari klub airsoft Wolf Troops, dari universitas Hitosubashi. Saya harap semuanya makin bersemangat dalam latihannya hari ini ya!" kata ketua Oda sebelum memulai latihan.

"SIAAAPPPPP!" semua anggota 'batalion 401 yang sekarang berjumlah 30 orang itu terlihat sangat antusias.

"Hayami san, maaf meminjam waktunya sebentar ya? Sudah lama kami ingin bermain bersamamu lagi.." kata ketua Oda pada Hayami.

"Ah, tidak masalah Oda san. Saya memang ingin ikut bermain.." kata Hayami sambil tersenyum.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, kita mulai saja!"

.

Hayami ditempatkan di tim Alpha, dan Chiba di tim Beta. Hutan Buatan Fakultas Kehutanan itu tampak sangat beruntung karena dapat menjadi saksi bisu pertarungan antara 'Tokoh Utama Game Eroge' / 'Kapten Poni' Chiba Ryuunosuke dan 'Tsundere Sniper' / 'Dewi Kematian' Hayami Rinka. Selain itu, anggota klub airsoft Bataion 401 baik yang lama maupun yang baru juga merasa sangat beruntung dapat bermain bersama duo sniper yang sangat berbakat itu.

.

* * *

.

Matahari mulai terbenam. Seluruh anggota klub airsoft ini sudah sangat puas dan lelah setelah melakukan 4 kali pertandingan. Dan hasil dari pertandingan antara dua tim adalah seri. Dimana dua kali Chiba berhasil mengalahkan Hayami, dan dua kali juga Hayami berhasil mengalahkan Chiba. Karena langit sudah cukup gelap, duo sniper itu pun kemudian pamit setelah mengembalikan peralatan tempur mereka.

.

"Oda san. Aku pamit ya.. Sampai jumpa beberapa tahun lagi.."

"Chiba kun.. maaf ya, kami tidak bisa mengantar kepergianmu besok.. aku ada pekerjaan, dan semua anggota masih kuliah.."

"Tidak apa-apa senpai. Maka dari itu, aku pamitan hari ini saja.."

"Chiba kun, sukses ya. jangan lupakan kami!" Oda senpai memeluk Chiba yang merupakan kouhainya yang paling ia sayangi itu.

"Tidak akan. Pokoknya tunggu saja kepulanganku.." kata Chiba

"Baiklah, dan untuk Hayami san. Terima kasih banyak sudah menyempatkan diri datang ke klub kecil kami ya... Kami sangat beruntung bisa bertanding bersama mu lagi.."

"Tentu saja senpai. Saya juga merasa berterimakasih sudah diikutkan dalam war game tadi.. sangat menyenangkan.." kata Hayami sambil tersenyum.

"Kalau ada waktu mainlah kesini ya?"

"Baiklah Oda senpai.."

"Senpai, semuanya, kami pamit dulu. Terimakasih ya untuk hari ini.." kata Chiba sambil menundukkan badannya. Hayami juga ikut meundukkan badannya.

"Hati-hati ya, Chiba kun, Hayami san. Kami tunggu kedatangannya lagi." Kata Oda senpai. Anggota lain pun juga ikut melepas kepergian mereka.

.

Chiba dan Hayami pun berjalan kembali ke asrama dengan wajah yang tampak bahagia. Keduanya cukup puas setelah beberapa lama tidak bermain airsoft lagi.

.

* * *

.

 **Tempat : Asrama Kampus**

 **Waktu : Pukul 18.15**

"Rin.. kamu mandilah duluan. Aku mau menemui pengurus asrama sebentar untuk meminjamkanmu kamar tamu.." kata Chiba.

"Baiklah. Aku pinjam kamar mandinya ya.." kata Hayami sambil mengambil alat mandi dan baju gantinya.

"Pergunakanlah sesukamu. Ada air panasnya juga kok.. Oke aku permisi ya.." kata Chiba sambil beranjak dari kamarnya.

"Baiklah.. jangan mengintip. Awas!" ancam Hayami.

"Iya-iya.."

.

* * *

.

Chiba mengetuk pintu ruang jaga. Yoshimura san pun keluar dan menyapanya.

.

"Ah, Chiba kun. Ada apa?"

"Yoshimura san.. Apa kamar untuk tamu masih tersedia? Aku mau pinjam satu.."

"Aduh... Sudah penuh dari kemarin... Ini kan tahun ajaran baru, jadi ada banyak keluarga mahasiswa baru mengantar anaknya kesini dan meminjam kamar tamunya.."

"Ahhhh... Bagaimana ini.." keluh Chiba

"Keluargamu mengantarmu untuk kepergianmu besok ya Chiba kun? Pinjam kasur saja. Kan mereka bisa tidur di kamarmu.."

"Emm. Itulah masalahnya.." keluh Chiba.

"Apa"

"Yang mau meminjam kamar tamu bukan keluargaku.."

"Oh.. Kalau bukan keluargamu pasti pacarmu kan?"

"DEG!" Chiba kaget Yoshimura san mengetahuinya.

"I.. Iya.. Kalau begitu biar aku sewakan hotel dekat kampus saja.. Aku permisi, Yosim..."

"Tunggu dulu..!" Yoshimura san menyela perkataan Chiba.

"A.. ada apa Yoshimura San?"

"Aku izinkan pacarmu menginap di kamarmu." Kata yoshimura san dengan ekspresi serius.

"A... apa ?" Chiba seolah tidak percaya pada perkataan pria tua itu

"Daripada menyewa hotel, buang-buang uang.. Sudahlah Chiba kun. Biarkan pacarmu menginap di kamarmu.."

"T.. tapi kan..." Chiba gelagapan.

"Pokoknya aku sudah mengizinkanmu.. Jarang-jarang lho aku berbuat baik begini pada penghuni lain.." kata pria tua itu dengan nada menggoda.

"A... Apa anda yakin?"

"Yakin! Sudah, pokoknya aku izinkan. Oke?"

"B... Baiklah.. Terimakasih kalau begitu.. Yoshimura san.. Aku permisi.." kata Chiba sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

"Satu lagi Chiba kun.."

"A.. apa?"

"Jangan keras-keras ya... Ahahaha!" Perkataan Yoshimura san itu penuh arti dan membuat muka Chiba memerah.

"...!" Chiba hanya bisa mengangguk perlahan. Ia benar-benar tidak menyangka pria tua itu jahil juga padanya.

.

* * *

.

Chiba sampai di kamarnya kembali, dan mendapati Hayami sudah selesai mandi, dan berganti dengan pakaian modisnya.

"Bagaimana Ryuu? Aku sudah siap memindahkan barang-barangku.."

.

Chiba terdiam sejenak. Ada dua hal yang membuatnya bengong. Yang pertama, ia terpesona melihat Hayami yang begitu cantik setelah mandi dan berganti pakaian tersebut. Yang kedua, ia tentu saja bingung apakah akan membiarkan Hayami menginap di kamarnya atau tidak.

.

"Rin.. Kamar tamu penuh. Aku carikan hotel saja ya?" kata Chiba dengan datar.

"Apa? Kenapa bisa penuh?

"Ini tahun ajaran baru. Banyak mahasiswa baru yang diantar oleh orang tuanya, dan mereka meminjam kamar tamu itu.."

"Oh iya.. ini tahun ajaran baru ya.. Aku sampai lupa.." keluh Hayami.

"Yasudah Rin, ayo aku antar di hotel seberang kampus itu.." kata Chiba sambil hendak mengambil jaketnya.

"Ryuu.." tiba-tiba Hayami memanggil Chiba.

"Ada apa rin?" Chiba heran melihat muka Hayami tiba-tiba memerah.

"Aku ada permintaan.."

"Apa?"

"Jangan salah sangka ya.." muka Hayami makin memerah.

"Iya. Apa permintaanmu?"

.

Hayami kembali terdiam. Chiba juga terdiam menuggu kekasihnya itu berkata kembali.

.

"M.. Malam ini.. Bolehkah A..Aku menginap dikamarmu saja?" Hayami gelagapan mengutarakan permintaanya itu.

.

Kali ini giliran Chiba yang memerah mukanya. Ia benar-benar tidak menyangka kalau sang Tsundere Sniper meminta hal itu.

.

"A...aaaa... K.. kalau kamu mau sih, tidak masalah.. Rin.." Chiba berkeringat. Ia benar-benar tidak menyangkanya.

"Tapi jangan salah sangka ya! Aku Cuma tidak mau merepotkanmu harus mencarikan hotel. Dan lagi aku kan bisa berhemat!" Hayami kembali mengeluarkan kalimat tsunderenya.

"I. Iya baiklah rin... menginaplah dikamarku.. Aku tidak masalah kok. Lagipula aturan di asrama ini tidak ketat kok." Kata Chiba

"B.. baiklah..." Hayami membalikkan badannya karena malu.

.

Tanpa berkata-kata, Chiba pun segera masuk ke kamar mandi untuk membasuh badannya yang berkeringat itu.

.

* * *

.

 **Tempat : Kafetaria Asrama Kampus**

 **Waktu : Pukul 19.00**

.

"Ini juga enak sekali..." Kata Hayami menikmati hidangan makan malamnya.

"Ehehehe... Menu di kafetaria ini tidak kalah dengan kafetaria pusat tadi kan?" kata Chiba.

"Pantas saja kamu sangat betah tinggal disini..."

"Ahahaha.. beruntungnya diriku.."

.

Chiba dan Hayami menikmati makan malam mereka di kafetaria asrama yang sangat ramai itu. Malam ini, banyak wajah baru di kafetaria itu, yaitu para mahasiswa baru dan keluarga mereka. Hayami juga salah satu dari wajah baru tersebut. Dari tadi, banyak mahasiswa lelaki yang mencuri-curi pandang pada dirinya yang sangat cantik itu.

.

"Kenapa dari tadi banyak yang diam-diam melihatku sih? Apa penampilanku aneh?" Hayami sadar kalau dari tadi dirinya diperhatikan oleh banyak orang. Padahal banyak juga mahasiswi lain di kafetaria itu.

"Yah, wajar saja. Jarang-jarang ada bidadari mau turun ke tempat seperti ini.."

"Mulai lagi.." Hayami cemberut.

"Ahahahaha.. itu kenyataan kok!"

"Huh!"

"Ahahaha..." Chiba tertawa melihat wajah cemberut Hayami itu.

.

Tiba-tiba smartphone Chiba berbunyi. Ia mendapat telpon dari sahabat karibnya, Kimura.

.

"Halo, ada apa Kimura?"

"Chiba, kamu besok berangkat jam berapa?"

"Jam 1 siang.. kenapa?

"Kamu berangkat dari bandara Narita kan? Kami mau menyusul kesana.."

"He..? Kami?"

"lebih tepatnya, aku, Sugaya, Hara, Fuwa, dan Yada"

"Serius? Sudah, tidak usah repot-repot, Kimura.."

"A.. kami akan tetap berangkat.. Sampai jumpa disana ya.."

"He.. tunggu kimura?!"

.

Kimura mematikan telponnya

.

"Ada apa? Tanya Hayami"

"Kimura, Sugaya, Hara, Fuwa, dan Yada mau datang ke bandara besok.."

"Benarkah? Bagus kalau begitu.. Aku tidak perlu pulang sendirian.."

"Hee... Kamu tidak apa-apa kan kalau ada mereka?"

"Tidak apa-apa"

"Yakin? Biasanya kamu malu.."

"Aku sedikit demi sedikit harus berubah.. Kan mereka sudah tahu hubungan kita.."

"Syukurlah kalau kamu tidak malu lagi.. Aku bahagia mendengarnya.." Chiba tersenyum bahagia.

"Dasar kamu ini.." Hayami tersenyum juga melihat kekasihnya itu.

.

* * *

.

 **Tempat : Kamar Chiba**

 **Waktu : Pukul 20.10**

.

"Rin, aku mau mengerjakan beberapa hal dulu. Bacalah beberapa novel ini kalau kamu bosan.." kata Chiba sambil memberikan beberapa novel barunya yang akan dia bawa ke inggris besok.

"Ah, pas sekali.. Aku pinjam dulu ya.."

.

Hayami naik ke atas bed dan mulai membaca novel tersebut, sambil mendengarkan lagu dari smartphonenya. Sementara itu, Chiba duduk di meja belajarnya, menghadap di laptopnya dan asyik mengerjakan laporannya yang harus ia emailkan kepada dosennya, dan menyelesaikan list perawatan gedung kelas 3E untuk dikirim pada teman-temannya.

.

Beberapa jam berlalu, dan tidak terasa pekerjaan Chiba sudah selesai. Ia kemudian membuka grup chat LINE 3E Talk dari dalam laptopnya, untuk mengirimkan list yang ia buat itu, sekalian berpamitan pada teman-teman kelas 3E.

.

Chiba : (Lampiran File "Data Perawatan Bangunan Kelas 3E")

Chiba : Teman-teman, itu list perawatan bangunan untuk dua tahun kedepan. Apa saja yang diperlukan sudah kutulis disana.. Dan, aku mohon pamit. Maaf dua tahun kedepan tidak bisa ikut bekerja bakti.."

Isogai : Ah, terima kasih banyak Chiba! Kamu berangkat besok kan? Sukses ya..!

Maehara : Wooo. Sukses ya Chiba.. bawakan oleh oleh ya..

Kirara : Chiba kun, cek PM di LINE mu ya. Aku titip beberapa buku.. hihihihi... Oya, semangat. Semoga sukes..

Itona : Aku juga titip beberapa komponen drone. Listnya sudah aku kirimkan ke akun LINE Mu.. Sukses ya..

Nagisa : Ah, sukses ya Chiba.. ^^

Okajima : Kalau aku cukup titip foto bule-bule cantik saja... ahahaha

Yada : Ah.. Rinka pasti bakal kesepian.. Jangan selingkuh ya Chiba... hihihi...

Kimura : Baik-baik disana ya.. Jangan banyak melamun.. (Emot tertawa)

Karma : Heee... Jagoannya Hayami san Berangkat juga akhirnya... Jaga diri baik-bai. kalau ada yang menganggu pukul saja.

Sugaya : Woooh... Sampai jumpa lagi Chiba.. kami akan merindukanmu.. Aku juga titip oleh-oleh ya..

Kanzaki : Chiba kun, hati-hati ya.. Jaga kesehatanmu.. Disana lebih dingin dari jepang lhoo.. ^^

Chiba : Ah, terimakasih banyak ya, Isogai, Maehara, Kirara san, Itona, Nagisa, Okajima, Yada, Kimura, Karma, Sugaya, dan Kanzaki san.. (Emot tersenyum) (Emot peluk)

Chiba : Aaaa.. kalau soal oleh-oleh ditunggu saja.. Aku saja belum berangkat... (Emot cemberut)

Chiba : Titipan itona dan kirara san, kalau sempat ya.. sepertinya barang yang kalian cari susah juga didapat.. (Emot bingung)

Chiba : Oya teman teman.. Aku juga mau titip dua hal pada kalian..

Isogai : Apa Chiba? Katakan saja..

Chiba : Aku titip perawatan bangunan kelas 3E pada kalian semua. Tolong perhatikan listku, jangan sampai ada yang terlewat Ya.. Lalu makin baik lagi kalau ada yang mau menggunakan bangunan itu untuk sesuatu...

Nagisa : Ah, kalau tidak ada halangan aku jadi mau menggunakannya untuk les privat sekitar dua bulan lagi..

Chiba : Oh, syukurlah kalau begitu, Nagisa. Terima kasih ya..

Nagisa : Sama-sama.. ^^ Lalu apa titipanmu yang kedua?

Chiba : Ehem... Yang kedua...

Chiba : Aku titip Rinka ya...

.

Chat Chiba tersebut membuat grup jadi heboh

.

Isogai : Siapppp! Laksanakan!

Maehara : Wooooah... tidak kusangka kamu cukup romantis juga Chiba.. Tenang saja... Kami pasti menjaganya dengan baik. (Emot tersenyum)

Itona : Oke.. Gombalanmu aku beri nilai 9,5.. Super sekali.

Muramatsu : Kuberi nilai 10. Oh ya, sukses ya Chiba!

Kirara : Kuberi 10,5..

Okajima : Tenang saja pangeran poni. Kalau ada yang menganggu Rinka, akan kutembak..!

Karma : Hee. Kalau begitu kamu bisa mulai menembak dirimu sendiri, Okajima!

Okajima : Apa!?

Yada : Tenang saja Chiba.. Pasti kami jaga. Kamu sendiri jangan nakal ya disana! ^^

Nagisa : Ehehe... Baiklah... Kami pasti menjaganya.. kamu sendiri jaga diri ya Chiba..

Kimura : Chiba. Sejak kapan kamu jadi Smooth Criminal?

Kanzaki : Manis sekali kamu Chiba, Rinka pasti senang dengan perhatianmu.. ^^

Sugaya : Aman. Kami pasti menjaganya, tapi awas kalau kamu sampai macam-macam dengan wanita lain disana.. ahahaha!

Chiba : Terimakasih semuanya.. (Emot Malu)

.

"Buak!" Sebuah bantal melayang mengenai kepala Chiba. Ia kemudian menoleh ke pelaku pelemparan bantal tersebut, yaitu Hayami.

"D..Dasar.. G..gomball!" muka Hayami menjadi sangat memerah membaca chat tersebut. Ia yang awalnya berniat ikut membalas chat itu, mengurungkan niatnya karena sangat malu dengan rayuan kekasihnya itu.

"Ahahahaa... aku senang melihat mukamu yang memerah itu rin.. Kamu jadi manis sekali.."

"B.. bodoh! Aku malu begini kamu justru senang! Kejam!"

.

Chiba pun mematikan laptopnya, kemudian naik ke kasurnya dan duduk di samping Hayami.

.

"Maaf Rin. Bukannya maksudku mempermainkanmu.. Ahahahaha."

"Bodoh.. Kenapa akhir-akhir ini kamu sekarang sering sekali menggombal di depan teman-teman sih!"

"Entahlah. Mereka sudah seperti saudaraku sendiri sih. Jadi aku sudah tidak sungkan lagi..."

"Kamu sekarang sudah banyak sekali berubah.. Tidak pemalu seperti dulu lagi..."

"Yah.. Memang aku sedikit demi sedikit berusaha menekan sifat pemaluku itu... Kalau tidak, aku tidak akan bisa menghadapi duniaku besok..."

"Dunia mu?"

"Maksudku, di dunia pekerjaanku sebagai arsitek.. Kan kami harus pandai berkomunikasi dan mengemukakan ide-ide kami.."

"Oh.. Begitu.."

"Yah, selain itu, kalau aku masih menyimpan sifat pemaluku, mana mungkin aku bisa mendapatkan gadis sesempurna dirimu, Rin.."

.

Muka Hayami memerah. Gombalan Chiba selalu membuatnya luluh.

.

"Huh.. Menggombal lagi... Aku bukan gadis sempurna... Banyak sekali salahku!"

"Ahahaha.. Tapi kamu selalu sempurna dimataku, Rin.. Tidak peduli apa yang dikatakan orang lain.."

"Ryuu.. sudah cukup menggombalnya.." kata Hayami sambil mencubit lengan Chiba

"Aww! Aku baru mau mulai.."

.

Keduanya kemudian terdiam. Hayami benar–benar tidak kuat kalau terus digombali oleh kekasihnya ini, Sementara Chiba sibuk memikirkan kalimat rayuannya yang selanjutnya untuk kekasihnya itu.

.

"Ryuu.." Kata Hayami pelan

"Apa Rin?"

"Jangan berbuat aneh-aneh disana!"

"Tentu saja.. Kenapa kamu tiba-tiba berkata seperti itu?"

"Jangan salah sangka ya.. Aku Cuma tidak mau sampai kamu berbuat aneh-aneh dengan wanita-wania cantik disana.. Kamu kan sudah ketularan virusnya Okajima!"

"Ahahaha..." Chiba tertawa

"Kenapa tertawa? Aku berbicara serius!"

"Rin.. Kamu takut aku selingkuh ya.."

"T.. Tidak! Siapa juga yang takut!"

"Kamu takut kan?"

"Tidak!"

"Pasti takut!"

"Tidaaaak!" Hayami kembali melemparkan bantalnya pada Chiba.

"Ouuch!" Chiba terkapar karena lemparan yang keras itu.

"Ahahaha.. Rinka.. maaf aku bercanda lagi.." kata chiba sambil bangkit.

.

Tidak disangka, Hayami ternyata menangis.

.

"Rin.. Maaf" Chiba merasa bersalah menggoda kekasihnya itu terlalu jauh.

"Aku benar benar mencemaskanmu.." Kata Hayami pelan dengan air mata bercucuran di pipinya.

"Aku tahu rin.. Aku tahu itu.." Chiba lebih tahu dari siapapun kalau sebenarnya Hayami merasa sangat sedih akan ditinggal oleh dirinya. Meskipun di luar Hayami tampak kuat, namun sebenarnya dalam hatinya ia sangat mencemaskan dirinya tersbut.

.

Chiba kemudian merangkul kekasihnya itu dengan erat.

.

"Rin. Kamu tahu? Aku bisa sampai disini juga berkat dirimu... Akan sangat berdosa kalau sampai aku mengecewakanmu.." kata Chiba sambil mengusap rambut jingga Hayami yang mulus dan harum tersebut.

"..." Hayami hanya terdiam. Ia masih menangis.

"Rin. apapun yang terjadi, aku tidak akan mengecewakanmu, dan tentu saja aku tidak akan berbuat yang tidak-tidak disana.."

"janji?"

"Aku berjanji.. semuanya akan kubuktikan dengan tindakanku. Tidak hanya kata-kata saja..!"

"...Baiklah.. aku pegang janjimu.." kata Hayami sambil menyodorkan jari kelingkingnya. Chiba pun menyambutnya dengan kelingkingnya juga.

.

Keduanya bertahan dalam posisi itu beberapa lama. Hayami seolah tidak mau melepaskan kehangatan rangkulan kekasihnya itu, dan Chiba sendiri juga tidak mau menghentikan usapan lembutnya ke rambut kekasihnya itu.

.

"Rin. Apakah kamu masih ingat pertama kali kita bertemu dulu?"

"Masih.. Hari pertama kita jatuh di kelas 3E.. Tentu saja aku ingat.." Hayami mulai berhenti menangis.

"Apa pendapatmu pertama kali tentangku?"

"Orang aneh.."

"Ahahaha.. Sudah kuduga.." Chiba tertawa kecil.

"Kamu merasa begitu?"

"Yah, siapapun yang pertama kali bertemu denganku biasanya bereaksi seperti itu.."

"Lalu.. Apa pendapatmu tentangku?" Hayami balik bertanya.

"Manis. Tapi terlihat galak. Ahahaha.."

"Menggombal lagi?"

"Tidak.. Aku serius. Wajah manismu itu memang fakta. Siapa pun juga pasti berpendapat sama.."

"Huh.." muka Hayami kembali memerah.

"Oh ya rin, sebenarnya sudah sejak kelas dua SMP aku memperhatikanmu.."

"Apa? Benarkah?""

"Iya.. Aku pertama kali benar-benar bertemu denganmu ketika dirimu sedang melakukan jazz dance bersama beberapa temanmu di ruang olahraga.."

"Tapi, kenapa aku tidak melihat dirimu?"

"Aku Cuma berani melihat dari kejauhan.. Dan saat itu, aku sadar akan sesuatu.."

"Apa?"

"Aku mulai tertarik padamu.."

".. Jadi, sudah sejak selama itu kamu tertarik padaku?"

"Begitulah, hanya saja aku memendam perasan itu dalam-dalam.."

"Jadi begitu.."

"Dan sekarang aku bersyukur bisa mendapatkanmu, Rin.. Tidak kusangka sebenarnya.."

"Kamu bahagia bisa bersama denganku?" tanya Hayami

"Kata bahagia saja tidak cukup tampaknya.. Kamu sendiri, bagaimana?"

"Kamu pasti sudah tahu jawabannya.. Tentu saja, aku sangat bahagia.. Bodoh!" kata Hayami sambil tersenyum manis.

"Aku mencintaimu, Rin.. Aku janji tidak akan mengecewakanmu.."

"A..Aku juga mencintaimu, Ryuu.. A..Aku tunggu kepulanganmu, selama apapun itu.."

.

.

"CUP!" sebuah ciuman hangat dari bibir Chiba mendarat di bibir Hayami yang lembut itu.

.

.

1HIT

.

6HIT

.

14HIT

.

23HIT

.

30HIT

.

Belum sampai satu menit, keduanya sudah mencapai 30 Hit. Keduanya melepas ciuman ronde pertama itu, kemudian melanjutkanya ke ronde yang kedua.

.

5 HIT

.

11 HIT

.

17 HIT

.

25 HIT

.

35 HIT

.

50 HIT

.

"Haaaaahhh... a..hhh.. hahh..." Nafas Hayami tersengal akibat ciuman 50 hit yang melelahkan itu.

.

"Hahh.. hah.." namun Chiba tampak tidak begitu kelelahan.

.

Chiba kemudian mengganti posisi ciumannya dengan Hayami. Ia merebahkan kekasihnya itu di kasurnya, dan menindihnya sambil terus menciuminya.

.

7 HIT

.

15 HIT

.

26 HIT

.

37 HIT

.

52 HIT

.

67 HIT

.

75 HIT

.

Hayami makin bisa mengimbangi ciuman Chiba. Oleh karena itu, HIT bisa terjadi dengan begitu cepat.

.

Chiba kemudian mulai menciumi leher Hayami yang mulai berkeringat tersebut. Gadis itu hanya bisa menjerit kecil, karena baru pertama kali merasakan hal tersebut.

.

"Aahhhh.. Uh..." desah Hayami.

.

Sebenarnya ia merasa geli, namun tidak mau berhenti menikmatinya. Ia membiarkan Chiba menjamahnya lebih jauh lagi.

.

Namun, Chiba kemudian berhenti sejenak, dan menatapnya Hayami dengan pandangannya yang menyihir itu.

.

"Rin.. Maaf.." Chiba ternyata merasa bersalah karena merasa telah berbuat terlalu jauh.

"K...Kenapa.. minta maaf.. Ryuu.." Hayami tidak bisa berkata dengan jelas karena nafasnya tidak teratur.

.

Hayami kemudian menyibak poni yang menghalangi pandangan mata kekasihnya itu. Seperti biasa, ia merasa takjub dan tersihir.

.

"Ryuu.. Jangan kamu perlihatkan pandanganmu ini pada wanita lain.."

"Pandangan mataku ini hanya untukmu, Rin..."

"Terimakasih.." Hayami tersenyum sambil menitikkan airmatanya lagi.

.

Wajah Hayami makin memerah, sampai ke telinganya. Keringat sudah membasahi seluruh tubuhnya, dan nafasnya sudah tidak terkotrol lagi. Dengan sisa tenaganya, ia kemudian berbisik dengan sangat lembut kepada Chiba.

.

"Ryuu.." kata Hayami sambil mengusap wajah Chiba yang juga berkeringat itu.

"Ada apa , Rin?"

"Kalau kamu memang.. 'Ingin melakukannya'... Lakukan saja.. A.. aku sudah siap..."

.

Wajah Chiba memerah bukan main. Keringat makin mengucur deras dari tubuhnya.

.

"Rin.. apa kamu yakin? A.. aku tidak enak.."

"B.. Bodoh..! kalau berhenti disini.. Justru semakin memalukan.." tatapan mata hayami kala itu benar-benar membut Chiba tersihir. Tampak taja, namun penuh kepasrahan dan rasa Sayang yang tidak terbatas.

.

Chiba kemudian menghela nafasnya, berusaha menstabilkan ritmenya.

.

"Aku tanya sekali lagi, Rinka.. Apakah kamu yakin?"

"Tentu saja.. Ryuunosuke.. Apapun akan aku lakukan untukmu.." wajah Hayami terlihat makin pasrah.

"Baiklah kalau begitu.. Anggaplah ini adalah janjiku untuk tetap setia padamu, Rinka.." Chiba mulai melepas kaosnya.

"Iya.. Ryuunosuke.." Hayami memberikan senyuman yang benar-benar meluluhkan hati Chiba. Ia juga melepaskan kemeja yang melindungi tubuhnya yang halus itu.

.

.

.

Malam ini, adalah malam yang tidak akan dilupakan oleh Duo sniper yang saling mencintai itu. Keduanya bagaikan memasuki sebuah lorong waktu, dimana disana waktu berhenti, dan mereka dapat terus bersama selamanya. Hal-hal yang menganggu pikiran mereka, sama sekali dilupakan. Keduanya saling membagi perasaan senang dan sedih mereka, dan saling memadu kasih yang tidak terbatas itu.

.

* * *

.

 **Hari Jumat**

.

 **Tempat : Lobby Asrama**

 **Waktu : Pukul 07.45**

.

"Yoshimura san. Terimakasih atas seluruh bantuannya empat tahun lebih ini..." kata Chiba sambil memberikan kunci kamarnya pada penjaga asrama itu.

"Sama-sama Chiba kun.. Sudah tugasku sebagai kepala penjaga asrama disini untuk membantu para penghuni. Jangan lupa main kemari kalau kamu sudah pulang ya.."

"Pasti.. Jaga kesehatanmu ya Yoshimura san... Dan terimakasih sudah mengizinkan, ee, dia menginap.." kata Chiba sambil menunjuk Hayami

"Terimakasih pak.." Hayami menundukkan badannya ke pria tua itu.

"Ah, tidak masalah... yasudah kalian berdua, bergegaslah. Jangan sampai telat.."

"Iya, kami pamit.. Sampai jumpa.." Chiba dan Hayami menyalami pria tua itu, dan segera menuju ke aula tempat berlangsungnya acara pelepasan pagi itu.

.

* * *

.

 **Tempat : Auditorium Jurusan Arsitektur**

 **Waktu : Pukul 08.00**

.

Chiba duduk di deretan mahasiswa yang akan diberangkatkan, sementara Hayami duduk di rombongan para pengantar. Chiba ngobrol dengan Tanaka, teman baiknya dari semester satu yang duduk di sampingnya itu.

.

"Chiba, kamu tampak mengantuk. Semalam tidak bisa tidur ya?"

"Ah, oh, tidak juga..."

"Lantas kenapa dari tadi menguap terus?"

"Ah,,, memang aku kan orang yang gampang ngantuk. Ahahaha..." tidak mungkin Chiba menjelaskan penyebab dirinya mengantuk tersebut.

"Hah, yasudah.. barang-barangmu sudah dibawa semua kan? Jangan sampai ada yang tertinggal.."

"Sudah. Tinggal berangkat saja.. Oh ya, kamu diantar oleh siapa?" tanya Chiba

"Paman dan Ibuku. Ayahku sedang ada urusan penting.."

"Hoo. Lalu.. sudah siap berangkat?"

"Tentu saja.. kamu sendiri?"

"Siap kapanpun.." kata Chiba mantap.

.

Acara pelepasan pun berlangsung dengan lancar. Ketujuh mahasiswa yang akan diberangkatkan tersebut bersalaman dengan rektor dan dekan kampus, dan mendapatkan beberapa penghargaan. Hayami sangat bangga pada Chiba. Ia ikut bahagia melihat kekasihnya yang berprestasi itu.

.

* * *

.

 **Tempat : Lobby Bandara Narita**

 **Waktu : Pukul 11.00**

.

Setelah menempuh beberapa jam perjalanan, rombongan itu sampai di bandara Narita. Ketujuh mahasiswa itu diantarkan oleh beberapa dosen, termasik Mitsui sensei, dan beberapa staff kampus. Selain itu, masing-masing mahasiswa kebanyakan diantarkan oleh orang tuanya. Hanya Chiba saja yang tidak diantar oleh kedua orang tuanya hari ini. namun ia cuek saja. Kehadiran Hayami lebih dari cukup baginya.

.

"Ooooi, tuan 'Tokoh Utama Game Eroge'...!" terdengar suara kimura memanggil Chiba.

.

Chiba dan Hayami menoleh ke arah suara itu dan mendapati Kimura, Sugaya, Fuwa, Hara, dan Yada ternyata juga baru sampai di bandara itu.

.

"Kalian... Terimakasih ya mau repot-repot datang.." kata Chiba.

"Ah, untung kami datang tepat waktu. Tadi hampir saja telat.." kata Kimura sambil sedikit ngos-ngos an.

"Mana mungkin kami membiarkanmu berangkat hanya diantar Rinka seorang? Ahahaha..." kata sugaya.

"Aku juga belum sempat bertemu dengan mu Chiba kun. Rasanya belum tenang.." kata Hara

"Selain itu, kasihan kalau nanti Rinka harus pulang sendiri.. Hihihihi.." goda Fuwa

"Santai saja Chiba, kami sama sekali tidak kerepotan kok.." kata Yada sambil tersenyum

"Ah, kalian.. terimakasih banyak ya.." Chiba terharu.

"Baik sekali kalian ini.." goda Hayami pada teman-temannya.

.

Tujuh siswa eks kelas 3E itu menghabiskan waktu sebelum keberangkatan dengan saling ngobrol satu sama lain. Selain itu, mereka juga berfoto bersama untuk kenang-kenangan dikemudian hari. Mereka juga memaksa Chiba dan Hayami utntuk foto berdua dengan berbagai macam pose sampai keduannya memerah mukanya karena malu. Namun, tidak lupa Chiba juga menyempatkan diri untuk menghubungi kelurganya, dan megabari kalau dirinya sudah mau berangkat.

.

* * *

.

 **Tempat : Pintu masuk Terminal Keberangkatan Internasional Bandara Narita**

 **Waktu : Pukul 12.15**

.

Setelah berpamitan pada para dosennya, Chiba kini berpamitan pada teman-temannya.

.

"Yah, kurasa ini saatnya kita berpisah dulu.. teman-teman, aku titip Kelas 3E dan, ehm- Rinka pada kalian ya.." kata Chiba

"Baik-baik disana ya Chiba, semoga sukses.." kata kimura sambil memeluk sahabatnya yang paling dekat itu.

"Sukses ya, Mr Sniper.. Sampai jumpa lagi.." Kali ini giliran sugaya memeluk lelaki berponi yang juga sangat akrab padanya itu.

"Chiba, hati-hati di perjalanan ya. Jangan lupa hubungi kami terus kalau tidak sibuk.." kata Hara sambil menyalami Chiba.

"Uwaa... Chiba... Selamat jalan.. Jaga kesehatanmu ya.." Fuwa tampak terharu sambil menyalami Chiba

"Semoga sukses dan bisa segera pulang ke jepang ya, Chiba kun.. Kami akan mendoakanmu.." yada juga menyalami Chiba dengan ekspresi terharu.

"Terimakasih banyak, semuanya. Terimakasih banyak... Pokoknya aku tidak akan mengecewakan kalian. Aku janji.." kata Chiba.

.

Sekarang saatnya Chiba harus berpamitan pada Hayami.

.

"Rinka..." Chiba tidak enak melihat Hayami yang biasanya cool itu kali ini tampak terlihat sedih.

"..." tanpa berkata-kata, ia langsung menghampiri Chiba, dan memberikannya sebuah pelukan hangat.

"Rin.. aku pergi dulu ya.. Semoga lancar dengan pekerjaanmu... Aku janji akan segera menyelesaikan studiku itu.." kata Chiba yang masih ada dalam pelukan Hayami itu.

"Pergunakanlah waktumu sebaik-baiknya. Selama apapun akan tetap kutunggu.."

"Baiklah Rin.. terimakasih ya.."

"Jaga kesehatanmu.."

"Iya Rin.."

"Makan yang teratur.."

"Iya Rin.."

"Kalau tidak ada tugas segera tidur cepat.."

"Iya Rin.."

"Bertemanlah dengan orang yang tepat.."

"Pasti.."

"Lalu.. jangan lupakan janjimu.."

"Tenang saja Rinka.. Aku akan menepatinya.."

"Baiklah.. Kalau begitu.. Berangkatlah.. Sana kejar mimpimu.."

.

Hayami melepaskan pelukannya pada Chiba, kemudian gadis itu segera menarik kerah kemeja kekasihnya itu dan memberinya sebuah ciuman perpisahan yang penuh arti. Teman-teman eks kelas 3E hanya bisa tersenyum terharu melihat pasangan ini. Begitu juga dengan Mitsui sensei yang dari tadi melihat mereka berdua dari kejauhan sambil ikut menangis haru.

.

"Aku berangkat.. Rinka.." Chiba tersenyum kepada Hayami, sambil mengusap air matanya yang mulai turun itu.

"Hati-hati.. Ryuunosuke.." Hayami juga tersenyum, sambil berusaha menahan air matanya jatuh lebih banyak lagi.

.

Saatnya telah tiba. Saat dimana Chiba harus mengejar mimpinya, dan meninggalkan sejenak orang-orang yang ia sayangi. Dengan langkah tegap tanpa keragu-raguan sama sekali, Chiba melangkah masuk ke terminal keberangkatan internasional itu.

.

Duo sniper yang saling mencintai itu harus berpisah dalam waktu yang cukup lama. Babak baru perjalanan cinta mereka, kini dimulai.

...

* * *

 **NEXT CHAPTER**

 **CHAPTER 11 – JARAK**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Selamat berjumpa lagi dalam FF ini..**

 **Author mengucapkan Minal Aidzin Wal Faidzin, Mohon maaf lahir batin. Maaf Author banyak salah pada pembaca sekalian.. .. Selamat lebaran bagi yang merayakan...**

 **(Dan maaf juga kalau chapter ini sedikit.. Ah sudahlah..)**

 **Tinggal sekitar 3 chapter lagi menuju akhir dari FF ini. Semoga para pembaca tetap setia menunggu.**

 **Seperti biasa, terimakasih atas rate, review dan masukan-masukan dari para pembaca sekalian...**

 **Dan terakhir, sampai bertemu lagi di chapter selanjutnya, jangan bosan menunggu update ya ^^**

 **Bandofzaku flying out!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**


	12. CHAPTER 11 - Jarak

**CHAPTER 11**

 **JARAK**

 **Delapan Tahun Tiga Bulan Setelah Hari Kelulusan**

London berada di korordinat 51.5074° N, 0.1278° W, sedangkan Tokyo berada di 35.6895° N, 139.6917° E. Dua kota ini terpisah jarak sejauh 9,553 km, dan memiliki perbedaan zona waktu sekitar 8 jam.

Diatas kertas, Sejauh inilah sang 'Tokoh Utama Game Eroge' Chiba Ryuunosuke dan 'Tsundere Sniper' Hayami Rinka harus terpisah oleh jarak. Chiba yang sekarang sedang menempuh studi profesi arsitekturnya di Inggris tersebut, harus rela meninggalkan kekasih tercintanya itu di Jepang.

Namun, berkat kecanggihan teknologi yang tiap tahunnya makin meningkat dengan pesat, komunikasi antara keduanya bisa tetap terjalin dengan lancar. Keduanya masih tetap menggunakan LINE sebagai alat chatting utama mereka, dan terkadang saling menghubungi via Skype, apabila keduanya sedang ada waktu senggang.

Sampai saat ini, Sudah satu tahun lamanya berlalu semenjak keberangkatan Chiba. Duo Sniper ini masih tetap menjaga hubungan mereka dengan baik, meskipun beberapa kali mereka pernah bertengkar hebat karena kurangnya komunikasi disaat mereka sedang sibuk, ataupun saat keduanya sedang stress dengan rutinitas sehari-hari mereka.

Tidak terhitung jumlahnya momen-momen penting dalam perjuangan mereka berdua menjalani hubungan jarak jauh yang berat ini. Namun, yang paling berkesan di hati duo Sniper ini adalah bagaimana cara mereka berdua saling 'memberi selamat' pada saat ulang tahun mereka masing-masing.

.

* * *

 **BAGIAN 1 : ULANG TAHUN CHIBA**

* * *

.

 **Tokyo, Jepang. 19 Mei**

 **.**

"Tut tut tut tut..." "Tut tut tut tut..." "Tut tut tut tut..." sebuah jam weker yang sudah menunjukkan waktu pukul 06.00 pagi berbunyi dengan cukup nyaring, berusaha membangunkan tuannya yang tertidur dengan sangat pulas.

Tidak sampai 30 detik jam itu berbunyi, sang pemilik jam weker tersebut bangun dari tidurnya, dan mematikan alarm dengan segera. Dirinya masih cukup mengantuk, namun semangatnya untuk bangun pagi mengalahkan keinginannya untuk menarik selimut kembali.

.

"Meong..." tiba-tiba seekor kucing berwarna putih dengan corak abu-abu menghampirinya, dan langsung duduk di pangkuannya dengan manja.

"Selamat pagi, Chibi... Kamu bangun awal sekali hari ini..." Kata Hayami Rinka, sang Tsundere Sniper yang baru saja bangun dari tidurnya yang nyaman itu.

"Meeeoooww.." kucing gemuk yang bernama Chibi tersebut terlihat manja didepan pemiliknya. Sepertinya, ia sedang kelaparan.

"Kamu sudah lapar? tunggu sebentar ya. Akan kusiapkan makananmu.." kata Hayami yang bangkit dari tempat tidurnya, sambil menggendong kucing gemuk itu.

.

Hayami kemudian meletakkan Chibi di tempat duduk favoritnya, dan memberikan sarapan paginya hari itu. Gadis berambut jingga itu kemudian mengelus-elusnya dengan gemas.

.

"Hihihi.. Kamu ini memang manis sekali... Makan yang banyak ya, aku mau siap-siap dulu.."

.

Hayami kemudian langsung masuk ke kamar mandinya untuk mandi, berdandan, dan bersiap-siap berangkat ke kantornya. Sambil mandi, ia melihat bayangan dirinya di cermin. Rambutnya sekarang sudah cukup panjang. Jadi ia lebih sering mengikatnya dibelakang seperti Kataoka. Penampilannya sekarang terlihat makin dewasa, dan tentu saja professional.

Setelah selesai mandi, ia berganti dengan pakaian kantornya, dan memakan sarapan berupa sebuah roti isi daging dan susu kalengan yang ia beli dari minimarket semalam. Sambil makan, ia mengecek pesan yang masuk di LINE smartphonenya.

Terdapat beberapa pesan dari teman kantornya, dan tentu saja, sebuah pesan dari kekasihnya, Chiba Ryuunosuke.

.

Chiba : (IMG12654 Foto Chiba yang baru saja selesai lembur dan tampak teler)

Chiba : Selamat pagi Rin. Kamu pasti baru bangun ya? Aku baru mau tidur... Sudah 24 jam lebih aku begadang...

Hayami : Selamat pagi... Pekerjaan macam apa yang membuatmu harus terjaga selama itu?

Chiba : Revisi Gambar kerja... Deadline proyek sudah dekat.. Kalau tidak diembur tidak akan sempat..

Hayami : Kamu kelihatan seperti zombie, istirahatlah. Kamu bisa sakit kalau begitu..

Chiba : Iya Rin.. aku sudah selesai kok, setelah ini aku mau tidur.. Oya, bagaimana kabarnya Chibi?"

.

Hayami kemudian mengambil kucingnya itu dan mengajaknya selfie.

.

Hayami : (IMG409223 Foto selfie Hayami dan Chibi)

Chiba : Yaampun, si kecil ini makin besar saja.. Nama Chibi sudah tidak relevan untuknya.."

Hayami : Ahaha.. Tapi nama itu tetap akan kupertahankan...

Chiba : Iya, nama itu sudah cocok untuknya ya.. Oh ya Rin...

Hayami : Apa?

Chiba : Gaya rambutmu yang baru itu.. Cantik sekali.

Hayami : A..Ah.. biasa saja..

Chiba : Aku ingin bertemu denganmu...

Hayami : Sabar.. Satu tahun lagi..

Chiba : Iya..

Hayami : Yasudah Ryuu, aku berangkat dulu... Kamu harus segera tidur. Sudah makan belum?

Chiba : Sudah.. kalau begitu Hati-hati dijalan ya.. Semangat.. Aku tidur dulu.. Selamat tidur ya, sayang..

Hayami : I.. iya.. Selamat tidur..

.

Muka Hayami memerah dipanggil sayang oleh Chiba. Tampaknya Chiba begitu kangen padanya, sampai memanggilnya dengan panggilan mesra ini.

.

"Chibi.. Jaga rumah ya.. Aku nanti pulang sekitar pukul 8 malam.." kata Hayami sambil menyiapkan jatah makan seharian untuk kucingnya itu di tempatnya.

"Meeeong" kucing gemuk itu bisa mengerti perintah tuannya dengan baik.

.

Hayami bergegas meninggalkan apartemannya, dan segera menuju ke stasiun yang tidak jauh dari tempat tinggalnya. Sepanjang perjalanan, dirinya memikirkan sesuatu yang sangat penting : Besok adalah ulang tahun kekasihnya, Chiba Ryuunosuke. Hayami bingung harus memberinya hadiah macam apa.

Oleh karena itu, Hayami berencana untuk bertemu dengan Yada nanti sore, sepulang dari kantor. Sahabatnya itu biasanya punya ide-ide bagus mengenai hal semacam ini. Terlebih lagi, sudah lama Hayami tidak bertemu dengan salah satu sahabat baiknya itu.

.

* * *

.

Langit sudah senada warnanya dengan rambut sang Tsundere Sniper. Jam tangan gadis itu sudah menunjukkan pukul 18.00. Ia berjanji akan bertemu dengan yada di salah satu kafe langganan mereka. Hayami pun segera naik ke bus dari halte dekat kantornya, dan menuju ke tempat pertemuan mereka itu.

Pukul 18.15, Hayami sudah sampai dikafe tersebut, dan segera mencari tempat yang nyaman untuk nongkrong. Ia pun mengirim pesan kepada Yada bahwa dirinya sudah sampai.

.

Hayami : Yada, aku sudah sampai..

Yada : Tunggu 10 menit, tiga blok lagi aku sampai..

Hayami : Oke..

.

Tidak lama berselang, gadis dengan rambut ponytail itu pun datang. Ia langsung memberi salam pada Hayami, dan memeluknya karena cukup rindu.

.

"Rinkaaaaa... Apa kabarmu?"

"L..Lumayan.. kamu sendiri bagaimana?

"Lumayan juga... Jadi.. Apa yang mau kamu ceritakan?"

"Hmm, banyak sekali... Tapi, sebaiknya kita pesan cemilan dulu... Kamu mau pesan apa?" tanya Hayami sambil menulis pesanannya.

"Aku mau apple pie dan teh blueberry saja.."

"Oke.."

.

Setelah menyerahkan menu kepada pelayan, dua gadis itu pun mulai mengobrol panjang lebar.

.

"Sudah satu tahun ya Chiba berangkat.. Kalian masih akur kan?" tanya Yada.

"Masih, walau beberapa kali kami sempat bertengkar hebat.."

"He.. Kalian bisa berselisih juga ternyata? Memangnya apa masalahnya?"

"Yah, sebagian besar salahku juga sih.. Saat itu dia sedang sangat sibuk dan sama sekali tidak menghubungi selama seminggu. Dan ketika aku mencoba menghubunginya, dia hanya menjawab dengan nada malas.."

"Hee.. lalu?"

"Aku yang saat itu sedang stress dengan pekerjaan, dan butuh tempat untuk curhat namun merasa tidak diperhatikan seperti itu, kemudian marah padanya.."

"Kemudian?"

"Kami bertengkar hebat setelah itu. Dan saling tidak menghubungi selama dua minggu penuh.."

"Serius?"

"Yah, tapi di minggu ketiganya datang sebuah paket ke apartemenku.."

"Paket? Isinya? Dari?"

"Tentu saja dari poni bodoh itu.. Ia mengirimkan sebuah CD lagu dari grup band Jazz idolaku.. Edisi terbatas yang hanya bisa dibeli di Inggris.."

"Heee.. Romantis sekali Chiba.. Apa lagi isinya?"

"Sebuah surat.."

"Isi surat itu bagaimana?"

"Yah, intinya dia meminta maaf dan menyesal.. Ia memang sangat sibuk sampai lupa makan ketika mengerjakan proyek itu.."

"Heee.. Kasihan sekali dia. Susah ya jadi arsitek.."

"Begitulah. Arsitek itu profesi paling melelahkan sepertinya.."

"lalu? Setelah itu kalian baikan?"

"Ya. Aku langsung menghubunginya dengan skype, minta maaf sambil menangis. Aku merasa lebih menyesal darinya. Bagaimanapun juga, itu salahku.." Muka Hayami memerah karena malu dengan ceritanya sendiri itu.

"Rinka.. Rinka.. Aku tidak menyangka kamu punya sisi lembut begitu ya.." kata Yada sambil tersenyum geli.

"T.. tentu saja punya. Aku juga manusia biasa.."

"Ahahaha..."

.

Pesanan mereka pun datang. Keduanya kemudian melanjutkan ngobrol sambil ngemil.

.

"Oh ya Rinka.. Bukannya besok Chiba ulang tahun ya?"

"Iya.. Kamu ingat juga ternyata?"

"Dari kemarin, Kimura ribut membicarakan hal itu.. Dia sedih tahun ini tidak ada yang mau mentraktirnya.."

"Ah.. Aku sudah lama tidak bertemu Kimura.. Kalian.. Masih dekat?" goda Hayami.

"Yah.. Begitulah Rin.. Ehehe.."

"Sudah segera jadian sana.." goda Hayami lagi.

"Hmm.. Belum waktunya.. Mungkin.." yada tersenyum penuh arti.

"Cepatlah, sebelum didahului orang lain.."

"Ahahaha... Aku mau fokus ke pekerjaanku dulu. Kimura juga tampak masih asyik dengan pekerjaanya.."

"Hmm.. Asik dengan pekerjaan ya.." Hayami tampak melamun memikirkan sesuatu.

"Rinka.. Ada masalah ya di tempat kerjamu?"

"Iya, ada banyak.."

"Apa saja?"

"Yah, intinya sih, aku tidak cocok dnegan beberapa rekan kerjaku.."

"Hmm. Begitu ya. Kami itu memang tipe orang yang pemilih ya dalam mencari partner.."

"Iya.. Itulah masalahku.." keluh Hayami

"Kamu lebih nyaman bekerja bersama orang-orang yang sifatnya cenderung seperti Chiba itu kan?"

"I.. iya benar sekali.. Bagaimana kamu bisa tahu?"

"Yah, gadis pendiam sepertimu pasti lebih nyaman kalau partnernya punya sifat yang hampir sama. Dimana dengan sedikit komunikasi saja keduanya bisa saling mengerti dengan cepat.."

"Begitu ya.."

"Iya begitu.. Maka dari itu Rin, kamu mungkin harus mulai lebih terbuka pada rekan kerjamu kalau ingin bisa lebih nyaman bekerja disana.."

"Yah, aku sedang berusaha untuk melakukan hal itu.."

"Tapi ya.. Kalau memang benar-benar tidak cocok.. Kamu bisa mencari kerja di tempat lain. Masih banyak tempat lain yang mau menapung gadis secekatan dirimu.."

"Ah.. Kamu terlalu berlebihan.. Yada.."

"Hee.. Tidak juga, kamu kan memeang seorang yang punya aura profesional yang cukup tinggi.. Dari saat kamu masih SMP sampai sekarang, sifatmu belum berubah lho.."

"Hmm.." Hayami tampak berpikir.

"Yah,, inilah dunia orang dewasa. Banyak hal yang tidak terduga terjadi begitu saja.." sisi Bijak Yada mulai keluar.

"I.. iya.."

"Satu saja saranku.. Jalani saja.. semua pasti akan baik-baik saja kalau kamu terus berusaha..."

"Iya.. Aku yakin juga begitu.." Hayami tersenyum dengan manis.

.

Keduanya pun sudah selesai menghabiskan cemilan mereka.

.

"Oh ya Yada.. Aku harus memberi hadiah apa ya ke dia..? Sampai H-1 ulang tahunnya, aku masih bingung mau memberi apa.." tanya Hayami.

"Hmm, tahun-tahun yang lalu biasanya kamu memberi hadiah apa Rin? Itu bisa dijadikan referensi.."

"Selama kami jadi sepasang kekasih, aku selalu membelikan barang-barang yang ia sukai. Seperti Lego edisi arsitektur, kadang alat-alat gambar, pernah juga sebuah teropong untuk Sniper riflenya.."

"Hmm.. Kalau begitu tinggal belikan lagi barang lain yang ia sukai kan? Apa kendalanya?" tanya Yada.

"Masalahnya.. Ulang tahunnya besok. Lagipula sulit juga kalau harus mengirimkan hadiah itu ke sana.. biayanya, juga cukup mahal... ehehe.."

"Ah iya.. Benar juga. Yang ada nanti, harga hadiah nya lebih murah dari ongkos kirimnya.." keluh Yada.

"Hah.. Itulah masalahnya..." keluh Hayami.

"Hmm.. Mungkin kamu bisa memberi hadiah yang wujudnya bukan barang fisik..." Yada mulai memiliki ide.

"Maksudmu?"

"Sesuatu yang bisa dikirim secara online..."

"Hmm.. Maksudmu yang berbentuk data?"

"Benar sekali.."

"Ohh, itu ide yang bagus Yada.."

"Ah.. Tunggu Rin.. Aku jadi punya inspirasi lagi.." kata Yada sambil tersenyum.

"Apa?" Hayami antusias.

"Ini butuh persiapan yang cukup matang.. Jadi, begini..."

.

Dua gadis cantik itu pun merencanakan kejutan untuk Chiba. Mereka menghabiskan waktu malam ini dengan menyusun rencana itu dengan sedemikian rupa.

.

* * *

.

 **London, Inggris. 19 Mei**

 **.**

Sore itu dibelahan bumi lain tepatnya di kota London, sang 'Tokoh Utama Game Eroge' Chiba Ryuunosuke baru saja selesai mengawasi proyek yang dipercayakan padanya. Pendidikan profesi arsitekturnya itu mengharuskannya untuk bertanggung jawab dalam sebuah proyek nyata, dan Chiba bisa memperoleh gaji yang cukup banyak dari itu.

Lelaki berponi itu baru saja keluar dari lokasi proyeknya, dan berjalan menuju sebuah kafe tempat nongkrong langganannya yang ada di sebuah ujung blok dekat dari asramanya. Ia sempat mengajak beberapa temannya untuk ikut nongkrong, namun mereka tidak bisa ikut karena pekerjaannya belum selesai. Lelaki berponi panjang ini memang orang yang paling cekatan dalam timnya, sehingga Ia selalu bisa pulang lebih awal. Sendirian dirinya masuk ke kafe itu, duduk di bagian pojok, memesan beberapa cemilan dan minuman, lalu yang terakhir ia mengeluarkan laptopnya dan menyambungkannya ke wifi kafe itu.

.

Sebuah pesan masuk ke akun LINE Chiba yang disambungkan dengan laptopnya itu. Ia pun segera mengeceknya, dan ternyata pesan itu dari Nakamura Rio, sang 'Cewek Inggris'.

.

Nakamura : Chiba.. Kamu sedang dimana?

Chiba : Kafe langganan.. Epic Cafe. Ada apa?

Nakamura : Aku susul ya. Mau Curhat..

Chiba : Lagi? Oke baiklah..

.

Beberapa saat kemudian, sang pemilik rambut pirang nan lembut dan berkilauan itu datang. Dari awal, wajahnya sudah terlihat tidak enak.

.

"Chibaaaaaaaa..!" Nakamura lagsung duduk di seberang Chiba sambil mengeluh.

"Ada apa lagi?" Chiba yang sudah biasa jadi tempat curhat bagi Nakamura itu, harus bersiap lagi untuk menjadi tempat konsultasi.

"Dosenku berulah lagi.. Laporan yang sudah kususun rapi-rapi ditolaknya lagi.." Nakamura yang sedang mengerjakan disertasinya itu tampak terlihat stress.

"Yaampun.. Masalah itu lagi.. Dosenmu sepertinya dendam padamu.."

"Sepertinya begitu.." keluh Nakamura.

"Pesan lah sesuatu dulu, nanti aku traktir.." kata Chiba kalem

"He? Serius?"

"Aku baru saja dapat bonus tadi. Anggap saja perayaan kecil-kecilan.. Ahahahaha"

"Aaaaa.. Tidak kusangka kamu itu lelaki paling peka didunia... Keuanganku memang sedang menipis.. baru dikirim lagi 2 hari lagi.."

"Wajahmu itu mudah dibaca, Nakamura.. Kalau kamu mengeluh hanya karena masalah dosen seperti itu, biasanya kamu juga sedang kekurangan uang.."

"Ahahahahaha... Pengamatan Mr Sniper memang tajam sekali..."

.

Keduanya kemudian tertawa terbahak-bahak, ditemani kopi pesanan mereka. Mereka berdua memang berteman dengan baik semenjak Chiba datang ke kota ini. Mereka sering sekali sekedar nongkrong bersama, mengerjakan tugas bersama, dan tentu saja, saling curhat.

.

"Jadi Chiba.. Bagaimana kabarnya Rinka?" goda Nakamura.

"Baik-baik saja.. Tapi sepertinya dia sedikit mengalami masalah pada perkerjaannya.."

"Masalah apa?"

"Klasik. Tidak cocok dengan rekan kerja.."

"Heee.. Begitu.. Yah, dia memang tidak bisa dekat dengan tipe-tipe orang tertentu ya.."

"Begitulah.."

"Lalu, apa saranmu untuknya?"

"Aku hanya menyuruhnya untuk sedikit lebih terbuka pada orang lain... Sebenarnya hanya itu saja kan masalahnya.."

"Hmm.. Oh ya, kamu sendiri, bagaimana pekerjaanmu?"

"Seperti yang kamu lihat.. Bagaikan aliran air sungai Thames.. Banyak, dan tidak ada henti-hentinya.." canda Chiba.

"Ah, tapi studimu profesimu itu enak juga ya.. Dibiayai oleh beasiswa, tapi saat di proyek lapangan, uangnya masuk ke kantongmu.."

"Yah, itu sisi baiknya.. Sisi buruknya, ya lihat saja tubuhku yang makin tidak terawat ini.." Chiba menunjuk area dagunya yang mulai ditumbuhi kumis dan jenggot itu.

"Hmm.. Kumismu tumbuh lebat.. Sebaiknya kamu mencukurnya.."

"Iya nanti.."

"Kalu Rinka melihat langsung,,, dia pasti prihatin.."

"Ahahaha,, begitulah.. Oya Nakamura, kamu belum makan malam kan? Sekalian pesan saja.. "

"Serius?" muka Nakamura makin cerah.

"Sudah santai saja.. Kita pesta malam ini.."

.

Mereka berdua kemudian makan malam bersama. Selama ini, memang keduanya sering saling mentraktir apabila salah satu diantaranya sedang kekurangan uang.

.

"Hah.. terimakasih banyak Chiba.. Aku tertolong malam ini.." kata Nakamura kekenyangan setelah menghabiskan makan malamnya.

"Santai saja.. Kamu juga lebihh sering mentraktirku ketika aku sedang tidak punya uang dulu.."

"Yah. Sebagai sesama mahasiswa rantau dari Jepang, dan mantan siswa kelas 3E, kita memang harus saling membantu kan..?"

"Benar sekali.."

"Oh ya Chiba.. Mumpung kita bertemu dan aku ingat, kuberikan ini sekarang saja.." kata Nakamura sambil mengambil sesuatu di tasnya.

.

Nakamura memberikan Chiba CD musik sebuah band hardcore punk dari inggris, yang merupakan kesukaan lelaki Berponi itu.

.

"Eh.. Nakamura.. Ini untukku?" Chiba tampak kebingungan karena tiba-tiba diberi hadiah.

"Selamat ulang tahun ya.. Walaupun masih besok sih.. Aku mencuri start.."

"Eh.. Iya, besok hari ulang tahunku ya.." Chiba baru ingat.

"Ha? Kamu lupa?"

"Iya aku lupa.. Tapi.. Terimakasih banyak ya.. Nakamura.. Aku berhutang padamu..."

"Aaaaahhh.. tidak perlu berhutang.. Ini juga ucapan terimakasihku karena kamu sering membantuku selama satu tahun ini... Oh ya, maaf ya aku memberikannya sekarang. Besok aku akan pergi ke Cambridge untuk mengurus disertasi ku.."

"Besok pasti aku ganti... Ohya? Berapa hari?"

"3 hari saja.."

"Kamu mau pergi dengan siapa?"

"Dengan beberapa teman desertasiku.."

"Oh, yasudah.. Hati-hati ya.."

"Okkkeee.. Oh ya, Chiba.. Kira-kira, Rinka mau memberimu hadiah macam apa ya?" Nakamura mulai menggoda.

"Ah.. Entahlah.. dia itu kadang sulit kutebak.."

"Hee, ternyata dirimu yang super peka saja kadang sulit menebaknya ya?"

"Begitulah... Namun, ucapan saja rasanya sudah cukup untukku.."

"Ahaha.. Sudah kuduga kamu akan berkata seperti itu..." Nakamura tersenyum geli.

.

Keduanya menghabiskan malam itu dengan ngobrol panjang lebar, sampai beban pikiran di kepala masing-masing hilang.

.

* * *

.

 **London, Inggris. 20 Mei**

.

Setia dengan tugasnya, pukul 06.00 pagi alarm di smartphone Chiba membangunkannya dengan memperdengarkan lagu hardcore punk yang cukup keras. Lelaki berponi itu bergegas bangkit dari tempat tidurnya, dan segera masuk ke kamar mandi untuk bersiap-siap. Hari ini, seperti biasa ia akan mengawasi proyek yang dipercayakan padanya.

Setelah ia selesai sarapan dengan roti tawar berlapis selainya dan segelas susu itu, Chiba kemudian membuka smartphonenya, dan menyempatkan diri untuk menyapa Hayami.

.

Chiba : Rin.. Selamat pagi.. Ah, atau selamat sore untuk jepang.. Ahahaha..

.

Beberapa menit, tidak ada balasan sama sekali. Chiba kemudian mengirim chatnya lagi.

.

Chiba : Rin..

.

Namun nihil, sama sekali tidak ada balasan. Jarang sekali Hayami tidak membalas chatnya seperti ini. Chiba pun berpikir kalau mungkin Hayami sedang sibuk, dan memutuskan untuk segera berangkat ke lokasi proyeknya

.

Chiba : Rin, aku berangkat dulu. Sampa nanti..

.

Chiba tetap mengirim pesan ketiganya, yang juga masih tidak dijawab itu. Ia kemudian bergegas berangkat ke lokasi proyeknya.

.

* * *

.

Langit sudah cukup gelap. Malam telah hadir di belahan bumi barat itu. Jam raksasa yang bernama Big Ben yang merupakan salah satu landmark kota London itu telah sampai di pukul 19.00. Pekerjaan Chiba hari ini di lokasi proyeknya berjalan dengan cukup lancar. Ia juga sudah menyelesaikan tugasnya untuk dua hari ke depan, sehingga malam ini dirinya itu bisa sedikit bersantai.

Hari ini adalah hari ulang tahun lelaki berponi ini. sejak pagi, dirinya kebanjiran ucapan selamat dari teman kelas 3E, teman SMA, Teman kuliah, Teman di klub airsoft, dan tentu saja dari keluarganya. Ia bersyukur semuanya masih ingat dengan hari bahagianya itu, dan memberinya selamat. Walaupun tidak bisa bertemu langsung, ia senang dan merasa sudah sangat cukup dengan ucapan itu.

Namun, ada sebuah ganjalan kecil dalam hatinya. Seharian ini ia sama sekali tidak mendapat kabar dari Hayami. Semua pesan yang ia kirim, sama sekali tidak dibaca, ditelpon pun juga tidak diangkat. Sebenarnya ia ingin bertanya pada teman yang lain, cemas terjadi apa-apa dengan Hayami, namun ia juga tidak mau temannya yang lain jadi ikut mencemaskan Tsundere Sniper itu. Chiba pun mengurungkan niatnya, dan akan mencoba menghubungi kekasihnya itu lagi besok pagi.

Hari Ini, Nakamura juga masih berada di Cambridge. Ia tidak bisa mengajaknya untuk nongkrong. Teman-teman nya dari jepang, maupun di Inggris juga semuanya sedang sibuk, dan tidak ada satupun yang bisa ia ajak nongkrong, karena pekerjaanya belum selesai. Yah, kadang bisa menyelesaikan pekerjaan duluan itu juga ada sisi negatifnya. Malam ini, Tokoh Utama Game Eroge ini tampaknya harus melewati malam yang indah namun sepi ini sendirian.

Chiba berjalan sendiri di keramaian kota london yang gemerlap itu. Disaat sendirian seperti ini, pikirannya selalu melayang membayangkan orang-orang yang ia sayangi. Seperti teman-temannya di kelas 3e, rekan-rekannya di klub airsoft, ayah, ibu, serta adiknya, dan tentu saja Hayami. Chiba sangat rindu dengan mereka semua, membuatnya ingin segera menyelesaikan pendidikannya ini.

.

"Tut..tut..tut..." Tiba-tiba smartphone yang ia kantongi, berbunyi dengan aneh. Ia tidak ingat pernah memasang ringtone semacam ini.

.

Chiba pun mengecek smartphonenya itu, dan mendapati sebuah keanehan yang membuatnya sangat bingung. Smartphonenya tiba-tiba saja memainkan sebuah aplikasi aneh yang belum pernah ia lihat maupun download. Chiba mengerutkan alisnya ketika ia mencoba untuk menutup aplikasi itu, namun gagal.

.

"Hei.. Hei.. Apa yang terjadi degan HP ini?" tanya Chiba dalam hatinya

.

Tiba-tiba, sebuah kata-kata aneh muncul di layar smartphonenya itu.

.

 _"Selamat malam, Chiba Ryuunosuke"_

 _"Saat ini smartphone mu sedang diambil alih."_

 _"Kalau kamu ingin smartphonemu kembali normal, turuti beberapa perintah sederhana ini."_

.

Chiba makin bingung dan menggleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Virus macam apa yang bisa membuat smartphonenya jadi seperti ini?

.

Tampilan dalam layar pun berubah menjadi peta. Peta itu adalah peta kota london, dan terdapat posisi Chiba di dalam peta itu.

.

 _"Kamu sekarang sedang berada di jalan Smith no 45. Ikutilah point-point yang ada di peta dalam smartphonemu, dan ketika kamu sampai di tempat tujuanmu, smartphonemu akan kembali seperti semula.. Tenang saja, ini hanya permainan. Kami sama sekali tidak ada niat melukaimu."_

.

 _"Baiklah, untuk point pertama, majulah 100 meter menuju jalan Smith no 50."_

.

Mau tidak mau, Chiba pun menurutinya. Ia penasaran siapa yang membajak Smartphonenya itu.

.

Satu jam lebih Chiba berkeliling kota london untuk mengikuti point yang terdapat di peta yang ada di layar smartphonenya itu. Ia mencoba untuk sabar karena sepertinya tidak ada cara lain untuk mengembalikan smartphonenya seperti semula. Setiap point yang ditunjukkan oleh perintah itu, adalah hal-hal yang cukup menarik yang ada di london, seperti bangunan-bangunan tua, patung patung, taman, maupun hal yang menarik lainnya.

.

"Hmm.. jangan-jangan ini aplikasi tour terselubung yang dikembangkan dinas pariwisata Inggris.." gerutu Chiba.

.

Walaupun ia lelah, namun Chiba makin penasaran akan dibawa kemana oleh perintah itu.

.

Ia kemudian sampai di sebuah taman kecil di samping sungai Themes. Taman yang indah itu cukup ramai malam ini, dan kebanyakan yang datang adalah sepasang kekasih yang sedang menikmati waktu berduaan mereka. Chiba jadi iri dan menghela nafasnya melihat pasangan-pasangan itu. Ia serasa menjadi seorang jones sejati disini.

.

 _"Selamat, kamu telah sampai di tujuanmu. Sekarang, duduklah di kursi yang ada di depanmu, dan tunggu perintahku selanjutnya"_

.

Chiba pun menurut. Ia duduk di kursi yang dimaksud, dan berdiam menunggu perintah selanjutnya.

.

 _"Kamu lihat kapal feri yang datang dari arah kiri itu? Di samping kapal itu ada sebuah layar monitor raksasa. Perhatikan terus layar itu dengan cermat."_

.

Lelaki berponi itu kemudian memperhatikan kapal yang dimaksud teresbut. Memang benar, terdapat sebuah layar besar disampingnya, yang digunakan sebagai media promosi. Layarnya cukup besar, sampai-sampai, dari pinggir sungai, semua yang tertulis di dalamnya terbaca.

Tiba-tiba, layar itu mati total. Chiba berdebar menanti hal macam apa yang akan ditunjukkan oleh perintah itu padanya. Dan perlahan, sebuah kata yang dituliskan dalam huruf jepang, muncul di layar. Chiba memperhatikannya dengan sekasama.

.

 **Selamat**

.

 **Ulang**

.

 **Tahun**

.

 **Tokoh**

.

 **Utama**

.

 **Game**

.

 **Eroge**

.

Layar kembali mati sejenak

.

 **Dari**

.

 **Kekasihmu**

.

 **Tsundere**

.

 **Sniper**

.

 _"Selamat ulang tahun Tokoh Utama Game Eroge, dari kekasihmu Tsundere Sniper"_ kata itulah yang muncul di layar yang ada di samping kapal feri itu. Setelah membacanya, Chiba hanya bisa bengong sendiri, sampai kemudian smartphonenya berbunyi kembali dengan nada yang aneh.

.

"Taraaaa! Selamat ulang tahun Chiba kun!" Ritsu, sang gadis 2D memberinya selamat dari dalam layar Smartphonenya.

.

"R.. ritsu.. Jadi, ini semua perbuatanmu?" Chiba mulai bisa menyimpulkan.

"Maaf ya Chiba kun, aku dan Hayami san mengagetkanmu.. Selamat ulang tahun..." kata ritsu dengan ceria.

.

Chiba terdiam sejenak, namun kemudian ia tertawa dengan keras sampai membuat orang-orang disampingnya kaget.

.

"Ahahahahaha... Aku sama sekali tidak mengira kalau ini karya kalian..."

"Apakah kamu senang Chiba kun?" tanya ritsu

"Senang sekali. Serius, kalian berdua benar-benar bisa mengagetkanku malam ini.."

"Ah.. Syukurlah kalau begitu.. Cukup sulit juga membuat aplikasi tadi.."

"Itu keren ritsu.. Terimakasih ya.. Aku benar-benar terhibur.. Oh ya, boleh aku menelpon Rinka sebentar?" tanya Chiba.

"Tunggu sebentar Chiba kun, masih ada satu hal lagi yang harus kamu lakukan, sebelum bicara pada Hayami san.."

"Apa?"

"Di seberang jalan sana ada sebuah game center. Masuklah dan sewalah VR Gear (Virtual reality Gear) yang disewakan disana.."

"Ah.. Game Center itu ya? baiklah.." Chiba pun bergegas menuju toko itu.

.

* * *

.

Sesampainya di game center itu, Chiba pun segera menyewa VR gear yang dimaksud.

.

"Oke ritsu. Apa yang harus aku lakukan sekarang?" tanya Chiba.

"Chiba kun, mainkanlah game berjudul 'Sniper Elite' yang tersedia di komputer ini, memakai VR gear itu. Nanti aku pandu dari dalam game.."

"Ritsu, kamu bisa masuk ke dalam game itu?"

"Aku sedang belajar untuk masuk dalam game. Tolong jadi media percobaanku ya?."

"Oke baiklah.." Chiba hanya bisa pasrah sambil tersenyum.

.

Chiba pun memilih game itu dan mengenakan vr gear yang telah ia sewa tadi. VR Gear ini mampu membuat pemakainya seperti berada di dalam game sungguhan, dan mendapatkan sudut pandang permainan dari matanya sendiri.

.

"Wow. Sudah lama aku tidak main game, sekarang sudah secanggih ini ya.." kata Chiba kagum.

"Iya begitulah.. Perkembangan teknologi sekarang sungguh luar biasa." Kata ritsu yang masuk ke dalam game dan menemani Chiba itu.

"Ritsu.. Aku bisa melihat seluruh tubuhmu.." kata Chiba kagum.

"Aku mengirim file 3d badanku kedalam game itu, dan aku bisa mengendalikannya dari jauh.."

"Yampun, kamu benar-benar canggih.. Jadi, sekarang apa yang harus kulakukan?"

"Simpel saja Chiba kun. Mainkan permainan ini, kalahkan semua musuhmu.."

"Oke.."

.

Chiba pun bermain game Berjudul Sniper Elite itu dengan cekatan. Tampaknya skill menembaknya di dunia nyata juga terbawa di dunia game ini. Satu persatu ia berhasil menembak musuhnya, sampai tersisa hanya satu musuhnya saja.

.

"Ritsu yang satu itu boss ya? Susah sekali meghadapinya.." tanya Chiba sambil melihat musuhnya yang berbentuk seorang tentara bertubuh kecil dengan topeng yang menutup seluruh wajahnya itu.

"begitulah.. Dia adalah karakter boss untuk level ini. Berhati-hatilah.."

.

Chiba berusaha menembak musuh terakhirnya itu, namun selalu gagal. Tidak ada satu peluru pun mengenainya, sampai peluru di Snipernya habis. Chiba pun berganti memakai pistolnya, dan musuhnya itu juga berganti dengan pistolnya.

.

Setelah bermain selama sekitar 20 menit, peluru Chiba benar-benar habis, ia tidak bisa berkutik menghadapi boss itu. Dan dengan mudah dia dikalahkannya. Chiba pun menghela nafasnya setelah ia menerima kekalahan itu.

.

"Ah... Aku jadi ingat ketika gagal menembak koro sensei dulu.. Gerakan boss itu bukan main cepatnya.." keluh Chiba.

"Tidak apa-apa Chiba kun, kamu sudah bermain dengan sangat bagus... dan sekarang, untuk main event nya.."

.

Setting game berubah kembali. Kali ini, Chiba dibawa ke sebuah arena yang ada di pinggir laut. Namun, Chiba merasa aneh karena ia tidak membawa senjatanya lagi. Kedua tangannya kosong. Dan lagi, karekter boss yang mengalahkannya tadi berdiri tepat di depan Chiba.

.

"Ritsu, kenapa aku ada disini? Dan kenapa karakter boss ini ada didepanku? Mau mengajak berkelahi ya?" goda Chiba.

"Tidak Chiba kun.. lihat saja.."

.

Karakter boss itu kemudian membuka topengnya yang ia kenakan dari tadi, dan Chiba benar-benar tidak menyangka siapa yang ada di balik topeng itu.

.

"Rin.. Ka..." kata Chiba pelan. Ia kaget melihat wajah kekasihnya itu muncul di balik topeng yang dilepaskan oleh karakter boss itu. Kemudian, kostum yang ada di tubuh karekter itu berubah menjadi pakaian biasa, seperti yang sehari-hari dikenakan oleh Hayami.

"Rin.. apa itu kamu?" Chiba masih tidak percaya melihat Hayami bisa masuk menjadi karakter di dunia VR itu. Dan lagi, wajah Hayami tampak dianimasikan secara detail didalam game itu.

"Tentu saja ini aku bodoh.. Siapa lagi?" karakter itu mulai bicara sambil tersenyum. Dan senyumannya itu menyerupai senyuman asli sang Tsundere Sniper.

"Rin.. bagaimana kamu bisa ada didalam game ini?"

"Tentu saja aku juga sedang online game ini di jepang... Ritsu yang membuat avatar untuk karakterku ini..."

"Jadi, semua ini, Ritsu yang membuatnya?'

"Begitulah.. Ia juga membuat wajahmu itu jadi semirip mungkin.. Aku juga kaget melihatnya.." Ritsu kemudian memperlihatkan wajah avatar Chiba yang benar-benar detail dan mirip dengannya.

"Ritsu.. Ini.. Hebat sekaili.. Terimakasih ya.." kata Chiba pelan sambil mengamati avatarnya yang benar-benar serupa dengan dirinya itu.

"Sama-sama Chiba kun.. ehehe.."

"Rin, kalau sekarang kamu juga sedang online game ini.. Kamu online dimana? Ini jam 5 pagi di jepang kan?"

"Aku meminjam perlengkapan VR dan konsol game milik Itona, dia sekarang juga sedang senang mengutak-atik VR.."

"Oh begitu.. Kamu sudah bangun sepagi ini.. Tidak apa-apa?"

"Tidak masalah.. lagipula hari ini aku berangkat siang kok.."

.

Avatar Hayami itu kemudian mendekati Avatar Chiba.

.

"Ryuu. Selamat ulang tahun ya.. Semoga kejutan ini bisa membuatmu senang... Maaf tidak bisa memberi hadiah berupa barang..." kata Hayami

"Rin.. Ide kejutanmu ini benar-benar gila.. Ini kejutan ulang tahun terbaik dalam hidupku.."

"Kamu senang?"

"Senang sekali. Meskipun mungkin kita hanya bertemu di dunia game ini, namun aku sangat bahagia.."

"Aku juga bahagia Ryuu... Namun, aku tetap menatikan pertemuan kita di dunia nyata.."

"Tentu saja rin.. Pokoknya tunggu saja kepulanganku.. Sekali lagi terimakasih ya.. Sayang.."

"S.. sama sama.. S.. Sayang.."

.

Dua avatar itu kemudian saling berciuman. Mungkin mereka hanyalah sekumpulan poligon kasar yang dibentuk dari berbagai macam komponen digital. Namun, rasa cinta yang mengalir di dalamnya, adalah nyata.

.

Ulang tahun Chiba hari ini, benar-benar paling berkesan baginya. Nakamura pun sampai menangis haru ketika lelaki berponi tersebut menceritakan hal itu padanya, beberapa hari kemudian.

.

.

* * *

 **BAGIAN 2 : ULANG TAHUN HAYAMI**

* * *

.

.

 **Tokyo, Jepang. 12 Juli**

.

"Chibi.. Aku pulang.."

.

Suara sang 'Tsundere Sniper' terlihat lelah, saat ia membuka pintu apartemennya. Jam ditangannya sudah menunjukkan waktu pukul 20.35, terlambat lebih dari satu jam dari waktu pulangnya di hari yang biasa. Hari ini, dirinya baru saja selesai lembur di kantornya karena pekerjaannya minggu ini cukup menumpuk, lain dari hari-hari biasanya.

.

"Maaf ya aku pulang terlambat.. Ini aku belikan cemilan kesukaanmu.." kata Hayami sambil memberikan beberapa ikan kering yang ia beli di minimarket barusan.

"Meoooow!" Chibi tampak sangat bahagia.

.

Chibi, si kucing gendut itu selalu bisa membuat Hayami menjadi ceria lagi ketika dirinya sedang lelah maupun dirundung oleh masalah di lingkungan kerjanya. Oleh karena itu, 'Tsundere Sniper' itu sangat-sangat menyayangi kucingya ini. apa lagi, kucing tersebut adalah hadiah dari orang yang paling ia sayangi, dan selalu rela melakukan apapun untuknya.

.

"Chibi.. aku mau mandi dulu.. Dihabiskan ya cemilannya.." kata Hayami.

"Meoong.." kucing lucu itu seakan bisa mengerti tuannya.

.

Hayami kemudian membenamkan tubuh lelahnya yang tetap terlihat indah itu di bak mandinya. Hari ini benar-benar sangat melelahkan dan menguras semua energinya. Satu minggu ini, di jepang sedang hangat-hangatnya membahas isu tentang pemilu, yang akan diadakan dua minggu lagi. Tentu saja dirinya yang bekerja di stasiun televisi menjadi sangat sibuk karena banyak sekali hal yang harus diberitakan.

Gadis bermata hijau itu menghela nafasnya. Setidaknya ia masih sangat bersyukur selalu diberi kesehatan sampai di umurnya yang tepat hari ini menginjak 23 tahun ini. Di hari ulang tahunnya ini, seperti biasa banyak ucapan diterimanya dari keluarga dan teman-temannya. Ia juga mendapat kiriman hadiah dari Hayase, sahabatnya di bangku kuliah dulu, yang sekarang sudah bekerja di Hokaido. Ia senang memiliki banyak orang yang perhatian dan tidak melupakan keberadaanya, meskipun dirinya itu adalah seorang yang pendiam dan selalu terlihat serius.

Hanya saja, ada sedikit hal yang menganggu di hati sang 'Tsundere Sniper' ini. Sudah beberapa hari ini dia tidak menerima kabar dari sang 'Tokoh Utama Game Eroge'. Kekasihnya itu terakhir pamit untuk mengerjakan proyek diluar kota London, dan mengatakan kalau tidak akan menghubungi selama beberapa hari. Sebenarnya kalau hari ini adalah hari biasa, mungkin Hayami hanya akan bersabar dan menunggu dihubungi oleh kekasihnya itu. Namun, karena ini adalah hari ulang tahunnya, ada sedikit rasa kecewa di hatinya. Hati kecilnya jelas mengharapkan sekedar ucapan selamat ulang tahun dari lelaki berponi itu.

.

* * *

.

Setelah selesai mandi dan berganti dengan pakaian santainya, Hayami pun duduk di atas bednya dan menonton TV sambil memakan makan malamnya yang berupa bento hasil membeli dari minimarket langganannya itu. Hayami memindah channel di Tv nya ke stasiun tv tempatnya bekerja, dan sast itu sedang disiarkan berita malam. Ia makan malam sambil mengoreksi apakah penyiar di tv itu membacakan script beritanya sesuai dengan apa yang ia kerjakan tadi siang. Gadis itu menyimak siaran berita itu dengan cermat.

.

 _"Baiklah pemirsa, itulah pembahasan mengenai pelaksanaan pemilu untuk malam ini, sekarang kita berganti menuju berita yang lainnya."_ Kata penyiar itu.

.

Hayami menghela nafas dengan lega. Semua berita utama yang ia susun sudah dibacakan dengan baik. Sekarang hanya tinggal berita ringan seputar gaya hidup dan perkembangan teknologi.

.

 _"Pemrisa sekalian, hari ini tanggal 12 Juli 20XX merupakan hari yang sangat spesial. Karena hari ini merupakan ulang tahun bagi Tsundere Sniper kita yang paling cantik, Hayami Rinka san..."_ kata penyiar dengan tenang.

.

"BBBBUUUUUUUUUUUUFFFFFTTTTTTTTTTTT!" Hayami menyemburkan semua teh hijau yang sedang ia minum itu. Jantungnya hampir copot karena barusan mendengar berita yang cukup absurd dan mengejutkan baginya itu.

.

 _"Hayami Rinka san, yang merupakan Sniper terbaik di kelas pembunuhan 3E itu, Hari ini berulang tahun yang ke 23. Namun sayang sekali ulang tahunnya kali ini dirinya tidak ditemani oleh kekasihnya yang tampan nan berwibawa, Chiba Ryuunosuke kun..."_ kata penyiar itu lagi.

.

"APA? APA YANG TERJADI? APA AKU SEDANG MIMPI?" muka Hayami tampak tidak karuan. Ada rasa malu, kaget, marah, bingung, dan penasaran, bercampur aduk dalam hatinya. Bagaimana bisa berita itu menyinggung tentang kehidupan pribadinya? Itulah yang ia tanyakan dalam hatinya. Namun Hayami masih tetap berusaha tenang dan menyimak siaran itu lagi.

.

 _"Namun, tampaknya perasaan cinta mereka tidak akan tergoyahkan oleh jarak yang memisahkan mereka. mereka berdua pasti suatu saat nanti akan menjadi sepasang suami istri yang sangat serasi.."_ kata penyiar itu lagi.

.  
"OKE! SEPERTINYA AKU KELELAHAN! KEPALAKU SEPERTINYA SEDANG KACAU!" Ia mulai tidak tenang lagi dan mengira dirinya itu sudah mulai gila.

.

Hayami kemudian mengambil remotenya, dan memindah channelnya ke stasiun tv yang lain. Acara kali ini adalah sebuah acara gosip para artis.

.

 _"Jadi, itulah berita tentang skandal vokalis band yang terlibat kasus narkoba tersebut. Kini hanya dinginnya jeruji besi penjara yang akan menemaninya setiap hari.."_ kata wanita penyiar acara gosip itu dengan dramatis.

.

Hayami kembali tenang karena acara itu tidak 'error'.

.

 _"Baiklah pemirsa INTE*S yang setia. Berita yang selanjutnya datang dari si cantik "Tsundere Sniper' Hayami Rinka san... Dirinya sekarang telah berulang tahun yang ke 23."_ Kata penyiar itu kalem.

.

"YA TUHAN...!" Hayami mulai panik lagi.

.

 _"Hayami Rinka san yang sekarang bekerja di sebuah stasiun televisi itu, makin terlihat cantik di usia nya yang ke 23. Tapi..? Apakah...? Cintanya pada Chiba Ryuunosuke kun akan tetap abadi?"_ lanjut penyiar itu dengan nada dramatis dan dibuat-buat ala acara infotaiment sampah.

.

"ADA YANG SALAH DENGAN KEPALAKU!" Hayami mengacak acak rambut indahnya dengan panik.

.

 _"Sedangkan.. Apakah...? Chiba Ryuunosuke kun di London sana bisa mempertahankan rasa cintanya pada kekasihnya itu, atau akan berpaling ke lain hati?"_ kata penyiar itu lagi."

.

"BAIKLAH RIN. KAMU TAMPAKNYA CUKUP LELAH!" jerit Hayami dalam hati. Ia kemudian mencoba memindah channel tvnya lagi karena masih belum percaya, dan kali ini di sedang disiarkan sebuah acara Sinetron.

.

Adegan dalam sinetron itu memperlihatkan sepasang kekasih yang sedang berdebat.

.

 _"Tapi sayang? Kenapa kamu tidak mau mengantarkanku pergi ke pemakaman sahabatku itu?"_ kata sang artis wanita pada pasangan mainnya di sinetron itu.

 _"Karena... Aku mau.. menghadiri acara.. Ulang tahun Hayami Rinka san...!"_ kata sang artis lelaki.

 _"Siapa Hayami Rinka itu!?"_

 _"Dia adalah sang Tsundere Sniper.. Salah satu gadis paling cantik dari kelas 3E.."_

.

Duar. Hayami bagai terkena ledakan.

.

"OKE AKU SAKIT! AKU HARUS KE PSIKOLOG!" teriak Hayami dalam hati. Mukanya tampak bingung tidak karuan.

.

Hayami makin panik. Ia membanting remote tvnya dan tidak sengaja membuatnya berpindah ke sebuah channel yang sedang menayangkan sebuah Anime berjudul 'Mobile Suit Gundam OO'.

.

Acara anime itu masih terlihat normal. Di tv terlihat adegan pertarungan robot-robot raksasa yang cukup seru. Hayami terdiam sejenak memperhatikan anime itu.

.

 _"Di sini Setsuna... Aku terkepung oleh 3 unit Flag. Meminta bantuan pada Gundam Meister 02."_ Kata karakter bernama setsuna yang sedang mengendarai Gundam Exia itu pada rekannya.

 _"Disini Gundam Meister 02.. Gundam Dynames siap men-Sniper Musuh.."_ kata rekannya setsuna yang mengendarai gundam Dynames itu.

 _"Target sudah terkunci..!"_ kata Haro, robot bulat kecil yang menjadi pemandu menembak bagi gundam Dynames yang merupakan Robot dengan senjata utama berupa Sniper itu.

 _"Oke... Kalau begitu, Chiba Ryuunosuke, siap men-Sniper Hati Hayami Rinka!"_ karakter dalam anime yang ditonton Hayami itu berubah menjadi kekasihnya, Chiba. Dan lagi, suaranya juga berubah menjadi suaranya Chiba."

.

Hayami tidak berkata apa-apa lagi. Ia langsung berganti pakaian, mengambil tas, handphone, dan perlengkapan lainnya, menyisir rambutnya sebentar, dan bergegas menuju pintu apartemennya.

.

"Chibi. Jaga rumah ya. Aku mau ke psikolog dulu.." kata Hayami dengan datar.

.

"Jegerek!" Hayami membuka pintu apartemennya.

.

.

.

"RINKA! SELAMAT ULANG TAHUN!" Dibalik pintu sang 'Tsundere Sniper', Hara, Fuwa, Yada, Kurahashi, Kimura, Okajima, dan Kimura ternyata telah menantinya sambil membawa terompet, kue ulang tahun, dan tentu saja beberapa hadiah. Hayami yang tadi bermuka kosong itu, mulai sadar dan kaget kembali.

"K.. kalian.. K..kenapa bisa ada di sini?" Hayami tampak sangat bingung.

"Rinka.. Masuk dulu.. Akan kami jelaskan..." Hara mendorong Hayami masuk ke apartemannya lagi.

.

* * *

.

Delapan lulusan kelas 3E itu pun masuk ke apartemen Hayami. Dan di layar TV, hadir satu lagi rekan mereka yang paling bisa diandalkan, Ritsu.

.

"Rinka san.. selamat ulang tahun!" kata gadis 2d itu dengan ceria.

"R.. Ritsu... jadi.. yang mengacaukan siaran Tv tadi, kamu?" Hayami mulai bisa menyimpulkan sendiri.

"Iya, Rinka san. Maaf ya mengagetkanmu.. Ahahaha..." kata ritsu sambil tertawa.

.

.

.

"Ahahahahahahhahahahahahahah!" ke sembilan lulusan kelas 3E itu pun tertawa terbahak bahak. Hayami yang jarang tersenyum pun kali ini bisa tertawa lepas dan terpingkal-pingkal sampai mengeluarkan sedikit airmata karena tahu dirinya baru saja dijahili oleh AI yang jenius itu.

"Ritsu.. Ritsu.. Kamu memang canggih sekali.. Lalu, kalian semua ya yang memikirkan ide mengerjai seperti ini? A..Aku tadi sudah mau pergi ke psikolog.. Ahahaha..." kata Hayami sambil masih tertawa geli.

"Rin.. kami hanya pemeran pembantu saja. Otak dibalik ini semua, ada di sana.." kata yada menunjuk ke arah TV yang berisi gambar ritsu itu.

.

Layar TV yang tadinya berisi wajah Ritsu itu sekarang berubah menjadi menjadi gambar sebuah ruangan yang mirip seperti sebuah studio. Di dalam studio itu terdapat dua kursi, sebuah gitar, dan sebuah mike. Kemudian, dua orang mulai masuk ke 'stage' itu. Dua orang ini juga lulusan kelas pembunuhan 3E.

.

"R.. Ryuu.. Nakamura.." Hayami kaget melihat dua orang yang ada di layar TV itu.

.

"Halo Rinka.. selamat ulang tahun ya... Maaf mengejutkanmu malam-malam begini... Ahahah.." kata Nakamura dengan jahil.

"Rin.. selamat ulang tahun... Maaf ya tidak bisa mengunjungimu.." kata Chiba sambil mengalungkan slempang gitarnya ke badannya.

"Rinka, ini siaran lagsung dari London lho.. Ritsu juga yang mengaturnya.. Kalau kamu mau bicara pada mereka, gunakan mikrofon ini.. kata Fuwa sambil memberikan sebuah mikrofon yang tampaknya sudah diatur secara khusus tersebut.

.

Hayami pun kemudian menerima mikrofon itu dan berbicara pada Nakamura dan Chiba

.

"Nakamura.. Terimakasih banyak ya.. Kejutan kalian benar-benar hebat.."

"Sama-sama, Rinka chan.. Hihihi.." kata Nakamura

"Ryuu.. Ehm.. Terimakasih ya.."

"Iya rin.. Maaf ya aku sengaja menghilang beberapa hari ini.. "

"Tidak apa-apa.. Aku senang kok dengan kejutanmu ini.." Hayami tersenyum.

"Syukurlah..." Chiba juga tersenyum.

"Baiklah. Kalau begitu, ayo kita nyanyikan lagu untuk Rinka..!" kata Nakamura dengan ceria.

.

Ketujuh remaja yang ada di apartemen Hayami, satu remaja yang ada di dunia digital, dan dua remaja yang ada di belahan bumi lain itu pun kompak menyanyikan lagu selamat ulang tahun untuk Hayami. Chiba mengiringi lagu itu dengan petikan gitarnya yang merdu. Ia masih bisa memainkan gitar dengan cukup baik, meskipun sudah sangat lama semenjak dirinya keluar dari klub musik ringan saat di smp dulu. Hayami tersenyum dengan sangat manis. Ia sangat bahagia diberi kejutan yang sangat spesial bagi dirinya itu.

.

"Oke, sekarang lagu yang kedua.. Para penonton tetap semangat ya.." kata Nakamura setelah selesai menayanyikan lagu selamat ulang tahun tadi.

.

Chiba kemudian mulai memainkan solo gitar nya dengan sangat baik. Ia membawakan sebuah lagu jazz kesukaan Hayami, yang vokalnya akan dilakukan oleh Nakamura.

.

Nakamura pun mulai bernyanyi. Tidak disangka ternyata suara cemprengnya saat berbicara itu sama sekali tidak tebawa saat menyanyi. Suara merdunya itu menyatu dengan petikan indah permainan gitar Chiba dan membuat semuanya yang menyaksikkan menjadi terpaku, terutama Hayami. Hayami terdiam memperhatikan permainan musik yang dilakukan oleh Chiba dan Nakamura itu. Lagu cinta yang mereka bawakan itu benar-benar masuk ke dalam hatinya, dan membuatnya menangis terharu.

.

.

"Nakamura, Ryuu.. terimakasih ya sudah repot-repot memberiku semua kejutan ini dari sana.." kata Hayami sambil menyeka air mata harunya.

"Kemudian, Hara, Fuwa, Yada, Kurahashi, Okajima, Sugaya, Kimura, terimakasih juga sudah jauh-jauh datang ke apartemen yang kotor ini ya.. Maaf merepotkan kalian.." kata Hayami lagi.

"Lalu Ritsu, terimaksih juga ya. kamu memang AI yang luar biasa.."

"Ah... Santai saja Rinka chan.. Aku senang melakukan ini.. Selamat ulang tahun ya..!" kata Nakamura.

"Sama-sama Rin.. Senang melihatmu bahagia.." kata Chiba.

"Tentu saja Rinka san.. Senang sekali bisa membantumu.." kata Ritsu

"Yah, semoga ini bisa jadi ulangtahun yang berkesan untukmu, Rinka.." kata Yada sambil merangkul Hayami.

"Tenang saja Rin. kami sama sekali tidak kerepotan kok dengan semua ini.." kata Fuwa

"Ini sudah agenda wajib kami.. ahahaha.." kata Hara sambil memberikan hadiahnya.

"Rinka Chaaan.. Selamat ya.." kata kurahashi sambil memberikan hadiahnya juga.

"Sama-sama Rinka. Semoga bahagia selalu sama Chiba ya.." kata Sugaya menggoda.

"Yooo. Sama-sama Rinka.. Ngomong-ngomgon, aparteman sebersih ini kamu biang kotor.. lalu bagaimana yang bersih? Ahahha.." goda Kimura.

"Ahh. Senang melihatmu bahagia begitu, Tsundere Sniper.. ahahaha.." kata okajima jahil.

.

Malam itu, mereka bertujuh yang ada di apartemen Hayami merayakan ulang tahun rekannya itu sampai larut malam. Untung saja besok adalah hari sabtu, jadi semuanya tidak perlu takut kesiangan ke kantor. Malam ini benar-benar spesial bagi Hayami. Ia sangat bahagia dikelilingi oleh sahabat-sahabat terbaiknya, dan tetap dapat menjalin kontak yang baik dengan kekasihnya yang ada di belahan bumi yang lain sana. Hayami sangat bersyukur dalam hatinya. Ia menapatkan dorongan semangat baru, untuk menghadapi hari-hari beratnya yang lain.

.

* * *

.

Setelah semua teman-temannya pulang, Hayami pun menelfon Chiba. Ia ingin megatakan banyak hal yang bersifat pribadi padanya.

.

"Halo, Ryuu.."

"Oh, halo Rin.. Ada apa? Kamu belum tidur rupanya.."

"Belum.. Aku mau bicara denganmu sebentar..'

"Oke.. Ada apa?"

"Terimakasih.. Untuk semuanya.."

"Ahaha.. Tentu saja Rin.. Ini balasan untuk kejutanmu saat ulang tahunku kemarin.."

"Tapi.. kejutanmu ini lebih gila Ryuu. Aku saja masih membayangkannya sampai sekarang.."

"Ahaha.. Kamu berlebihan Rin... Tapi,,, aku senang kalau kamu bisa bahagia dan tertawa lepas begitu.."

"Sudah lama aku tidak tertawa selepas tadi.."

"Yah, aku mengerti Rin. pekerjaanmu berat kan? Tapi, semua itu akan lebih ringan kalau kamu lebih banyak tersenyum.."

"I.. iya.."

"Lagipula, wajah tersenyummu itu 200 kali lebih cantik dari wajah seriusmu.."

"Gombal.."

"Serius.. Ahahaha..." Chiba tertawa

"Hihihihi..." Hayami juga ikut tertawa.

"Rin, bertahanlah dengan perkerjaanmu sedikit lagi ya.. Aku yakin kamu pasti bisa.."

"Iya... aku akan berusaha.."

"Namun, ketahui batasanmu juga, disaat memang kamu harus mundur, mundurlah, dan cari pekerjaan lain yang sesuai untukmu.."

"Tentu saja.."

"Hmm.. Masih ada lagi yang mau kamu biacarakan? Ini sudah pagi kan di jepang?"

"Satu hal lagi Ryuu.."

"Oke, apa?"

"A..Aku benar-benar mencintaimu, Ryuu... Baik-baik ya disana.. Tinggal satu tahun lagi.. kamu pasti bisa.."

"Ehehehe... iya Rin.. pasti.. kamu juga bertahanlah disana.."

"I..Iya.. S..Sayang.."

"Eh.. Sekali lagi? Tolong ulangi ucapanmu barusan.." goda Chiba

"Iya.. Aku mengerti.. Sayang.."

"Ah, senangnya dipanggil seperti itu.."

"Hari ini spesial.. Besok kamu kupanggil seperti biasa lagi.."

"Ah... Yasudah.. Ahahahahahaha... Hmm, Rin.. selamat tidur ya.."

"Selamat tidur.. Dan selamat beraktifitas lagi untukmu.."

"Oke.."

.

Duo Sniper yang terpisah jarak sejauh 9,553 km tersebut, memang pasangan yang spesial. Keduanya bisa saling mengerti satu sama lain walaupun komunikasi yang mereka jalin cukup terbatas. Dan lagi, rasa saling memiliki dalam hati mereka itu, tidak terbatas. Selain profesional dalam pekerjaan mereka, duo Sniper ini juga profesional dalam menjaga hubungan cinta mereka yang unik ini.

...

* * *

 **NEXT CHAPTER**

 **CHAPTER 12 – REUNI**

* * *

 **.**

 **Yoooossssshhhaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!**

 **Berjumpa pagi di FF saya yang berantakan ini... Terimakasih banyak pada para pembaca yang masih setia mengikuti, menunggu dan memberikan dukungan review dan likenya pada FF ini. Penulis sangat bahagia... Terimakasih ya .. ^^**

 **Chapter kali ini dipersembahkan untuk memperingati ulang tahun Tsundere Sniper kita, hari selasa kemarin. Dan tentu saja, untuk ulang tahun Tokoh Utama Game Eroge kita juga, beberapa bulan yang lalu. Semoga mereka berdua bisa makin bahagia bersama. Ahahahaha ^^**

 **Seperti biasa, kritik dan saran tetap terbuka. Bagi pembaca baru, apabila berkenan silahkan follow dan jadikan Favourite. Dan yang terpenting, jangan bosan menunggu update. Tinggal beberapa chapter lagi.. Jangan beranjak dulu...**

 **Terakhir, sampai jumpa lagi di chapter selanjutnya. Mohon menunggu dengan sabar..^^**

 **Bandofzaku Flying Out!**


	13. CHAPTER 12 - Reuni

**CHAPTER 12**

 **REUNI**

 **Sepuluh Tahun Setelah Hari Kelulusan**

Hari Minggu, disore hari yang cerah itu, sebuah pesan masuk ke grup chat Line 3E Talk. Chat singkat yang dikirim oleh Okajima tersebut, membuat grup chat yang sudah beberapa hari sepi itu menjadi ramai kembali.

.

Okajima : Teman-teman... Ayo Reuni...

Kurahashi : Mau.. Mauuu... Ayo...!

Hara : Ah.. Boleh juga idemu itu..

Kataoka : Hmm.. Ini harus dibicarakan dengan matang.. Semuanya kan sudah makin sibuk dengan pekerjaan masing-masing sekarang..

Isogai : Boleh saja, Okajima. Kebetulan tahun ini tepat 10 tahun kita lulus dari kelas 3E kan? Kamu sebagai pemilik ide apakah ada masukan?

Okajima : Tentu saja ada. Kalau tidak, buat apa aku mengajak..

Kataoka : Oke, katakan idemu itu..

Okajima : Semuanya, lihatlah ke kelender.. Hari Jumat tanggal 15 bulan depan, ada hari libur nasional. Tanggal 16 nya hari Sabtu, kalian yang pegawai pasti libur kan? Dan disambung hari minggu, jadi ada tiga hari lowong untuk liburan.

Maehara : Ah, long weekend itu ya.. Boleh juga hari itu..

Isogai : Hmm... Aku mengerti... Lalu, mau bagaimana kosep acaranya?

Okajima : Sebenarnya aku ingin mengajak liburan ke pulau selatan seperti ketika liburan di kelas 3E dulu..

Hara : Ahh, kalau itu pasti mahal...

Karma : Hmm.. Teman-teman.. Kebetulan sekali.. Aku ada kabar bagus..

Karma : Salah satu istri rekan kerjaku memiliki sebuah biro tur dan travel. Dan mereka memiliki paket hemat spesial untuk untuk menginap 3 hari dua malam di sebuah homestay yang ada di Okinawa, pada long weekend tersebut.

Karma : Coba kalian buka link ini (Link Promo)

Maehara : Ohhh.. Ini.. Cukup Murah!

Hara : Serius? Okinawa? Lumayan juga harganya...

Isogai : Hee.. Boleh juga.. Tapi... Apakah semuanya bisa? Teman-teman.. Tolong absen ya. siapa saja yang kira-kira bisa.. Aku sendiri, bisa.

Kataoka : Bisa..

Mehara : Bisa!

Karma : Bisa sekali..

Okajima : Hadir!

Kurahashi : Aku bisaaa!

Hara : Oke, aku ikut..

Itona : Ikut.. Kapanpun aku siap.

Muramatsu : Aku juga siap.

Yoshida : Siaaaap.

Ritsu : Selalu siap!

Kimura : Oke aku bisa.. tapi, Chiba dan Nakamura bagaimana ya?

Yada : Aku ikut.. Chiba dan Nakamura bukannya akan pulang bulan depan ya?

Fuwa : Ikutt.. Tapi tanggal mereka pulang belum pasti sepertinya..

Hayami : Aku ikut.. Kalau tidak ada halangan, mereka akan pulang tanggal 5 bulan depan..

Fuwa : Ohoho... Syukurlah kalau begitu..

Kirara : Hadir..

Takebayashi : Untung aku juga libur saat itu. Hadir.

Mimura : Siap kapan saja..

Terasaka : Yooo.. Ikut!

Kayano : Oke. Jadwal cuti sudah kutetapkan dari sekarang.. Ikuut _

Kanzaki : Tanggal 15-17 ya? Baiklah, aku akan mengambil jatah cutiku juga. Aku ikut..

Sugino : Aku juga ikutt!

Nagisa : Hadir! ^^

Sugaya : Ohhh.. Siap hadir!

Okuda : Aku ikut... ^^

Hinata : Hadir..!

Isogai : Oke, semua selain Chiba dan Nakamura bisa hadir.. Sekarang kita tunggu dulu mereka berdua ya..

.

Beberapa menit kemudian, Chiba dan Nakamura membalas chat tersebut.

.

Chiba : Apa kabar teman-teman.. Maaf baru membalas.. Mengenai ikut atau tidaknya.. Peluangku 50:50.

Nakamura : Halo semuanya! Aku juga begitu.. Masih belum pasti..

Kataoka : Aduh.. Kalau begitu, kita harus mencari tanggal lain..

Chiba : Kataoka san, tidak perlu repot-repot. Aku dan Nakamura sudah berdiskusi singkat tadi. Kalian tetaplah adakan acara itu. Dengan atau tanpa kami..

Nakamura : Betul sekali. Keputusan mayoritaslah yang harus dipakai disini. Tapi, aku dan Chiba sepakat tetap akan membayar iurannya.

Isogai : Apa kalian yakin?

Yada : Kita masih bisa mencari hari lain.. Bagaimana teman-teman?

Nagisa : A.. Iya, cari hari lain saja..

Nakamura : Tidak perlu teman-teman.. Serius. Lagipula kan kemungkinan kami masih 50:50. Kalian doakan saja agar kami bisa ikut, atau paling tidak menyusul..

Chiba : Tepat sekali.. Semua setuju ya?

Kurahashi : Aaaaa... Semoga kalian bisa ikut ya..

Terasaka : Kita masih bisa mencari hari lain lho.. Kalian yakin?

Chiba : Serius.. Kami berdua bisa mengusahakannya nanti.. Tolong percaya pada kami.. ^^

Nakamura : Oke? Semua setuju ya?

.

Semua akhirnya setuju dengan keputusan tersebut.

.

* * *

.

Beberapa saat kemudian, Sebuah pesan LINE dari Hayami masuk ke Smartphone Chiba. Lelaki berponi yang hari ini sedang menikmati hari minggu paginya itu, segera membalasnya dengan cepat.

.

Hayami : Bisakah kamu online Skype? Ada yang mau aku bicarakan..

Chiba : Bisaa.. Sebentar ya..

.

Chiba pun segera menyalakan laptopnya, sedikit merapikan rambutnya, dan kemudian login ke akun Skypenya.

.

"Halo.. Rin.. Apa kabar?" kata Chiba yang sudah beberapa minggu ini tidak menghubungi Hayami dengan skype.

"Baik... Disitu masih pukul 9 pagi ya?"

"Iya, benar sekali.. Di Jepang sekarang jam 5 sore ya.. Apa saja kegiatanmu hari minggu begini, Rin?"

"Aku Cuma malas-malasan di apartemanku.. Dan tentu saja, bermain dengan si gendut ini.." kata Hayami sambil menggendong Chibi, kucing kesayangannya yang makin gemuk itu.

"Wowowo.. Dia makin gemuk saja... Ngomong-ngomong, dia masih ingat denganku tidak ya.."

"Ahahaha.. Harusnya sih masih ingat.."

"Oh ya Rin.. Apa yang mau kamu bicarakan?"

"Itu.. Mengenai kepulanganmu.."

"Ah.. Maaf mengenai itu. Tanggal 5 ternyata aku masih ada acara. Nakamura juga.."

"Sayang sekali kalau sampai kalian tidak bisa ikut reuni itu." Hayami tampak sedih.

"Yah, mau bagaimana lagi Rin. Aku yakin makin susah lagi mengumpulkan teman-teman kalau harus mundur hari lagi.. Tapi kami berdua akan mengusahakannya kok.."

"Benarkah?"

"Aku usahakan secara maksimal.. Tapi.."

"Tapi apa Ryuu?"

"Kalau semisal hal buruknya, kami tidak bisa ikut.. Kamu harus tetap ikut reuni itu, Rin.."

"Tentu saja.. Aku pasti ikut.. Kenapa harus mengingatkanku?"

"Yah, siapa tahu kalau aku tidak ikut, kamu tidak bersemangat ikut.."

"Percaya diri sekali.. Tanpa dirimu aku tetap bersemangat kok!"

"Oh, aku salah ya"

"Salah besar!"

"Ahahahaha.. Aku terlalu percaya diri.." Chiba tertawa

"Kamu ini.. Ahaha.." Hayami juga ikut tertawa.

"Oh ya Rin.."

"Apa?"

"Kamu makin cantik saja. Habis ke salon ya?"

"A...Apa? Bagaimana bisa tahu?"

"Rambutmu kan biasanya sedikit mengembang. Sekarang terlihat lurus sekali.."

"I.. Iya, betul aku habis ke salon semalam.. Aneh ya?"

"Tidak. Kamu makin cantik dan dewasa.."

"Tidak usah memuji..!"

"Aku tidak memuji. Itu pendapat secara nyata kok!"

"Berusaha merayu ya!?"

"Iya!"

"Hah... Ganti topik saja..."

"Oke.. Ganti topik ya.. Bagaimana pekerjaanmu?"

.

Hayami terdiam sejenak.

.

"Rin.." panggil Chiba kembali.

"Ah, maaf aku tiba-tiba melamun.."

"Apa... Masih ada masalah ya di pekerjaanmu?"

"Banyak.."

"Ceritalah Rin. Hari ini aku sedang menganggur kok.."

"Ceritanya panjang. Yakin mau dengar?"

"Tentu saja.. Ceritalah.."

"Oke.."

.

Hayami pun menceritakan berbagai masalah di lingkungan kerjanya sebagai seorang staff di bagian penyiaran televisi itu selama ini. Sebenarnya, Hayami tidak ada masalah dengan apa yang harus ia kerjakan. Masalah yang ia hadapi lebih pada dengan siapa ia bekerja. Banyak rekan kerjanya yang tidak cocok dengan dirinya yang terbiasa profesional dan bergerak cepat itu.

.

"Hmm.. Susah juga ya masalahmu.."

"Yah.. Begitulah.. Susahnya bekerja kalau rekan kerja tidak bisa mengimbangi..."

"Mungkin, kamu harus mengecek buku panduan dari koro sensei itu.. Aku yakin ada banyak saran untuk dirimu.."

"Ah iya, buku itu.."

"K.. kamu tidak menghilangkannya kan?" tanya Chiba dengan gelisah.

"Tidak. Buku itu masih kusimpan rapi di rak."

"Syukurlah.. Bacalah.. Aku saja sampai susah-susah membawanya kesini kok.. Banyak sekali saran bergunadari beliau.."

"Oke.. Terimakasih sudah mengingatkanku.."

"Sama-sama, Sayang.." goda Chiba.

"K..Kenapa kamu memanggil begitu lagi..?" muka Hayami memerah.

"Tidak apa-apa kan?"

"Huh..!"

"Ahahaha..." Chiba tertawa lagi.

"Yasudah, aku mau mandi dulu.. Sudah jam 19.00 disini.."

"Oke. Aku juga mau keluar mencari makan siang.. Sampai nanti ya Rin.."

"Iya.. Sampai nanti.. Sayang.." kali ini giliran Hayami menggoda Chiba.

"..." muka Chiba yang memerah karena digoda oleh kekasihnya itu. Hayami tersenyum jahil karena pembalasannya tersebut berhasil.

.

Mereka berdua menyudahi obrolannya di Skype tersebut. Chiba kemudian pergi keluar untuk mencari makan siang dengan beberapa teman asramanya, sedangkan Hayami menyempatkan diri bermain dengan kucingnya itu sebelum dirinya mandi.

.

"Chibi.. Apakah kamu merindukan Ryuu?"

"Meoong.. " kucingnya itu tampaknya merindukannya. Dari tadi, ketika sedang mengobrol di skype, kucing itu terus memegang layar laptop Hayami yang sedang menampilkan wajah Chiba itu.

"Aku juga rindu.. Sangat rindu.. Semoga ia bisa segera pulang ya?" ekspresi wajah Hayami berubah menjadi sedih. Dalam hati kecilnya, ia sangat berharap Chiba dapat segera pulang dan mengikuti acara reuni tersebut bersama dirinya dan kawan-kawannya.

.

Bulan Ini, mungkin adalah bulan yang sangat membahgiakan bagi sang Tsundere Sniper. Kekasihnya, sang 'Tokoh Utama Game Eroge' telah berhasil menyelesaikan pendidikan profesi arsitekturnya di London itu. Hanya saja, selama dua bulan ini Chiba belum bisa pulang karena masih diandalkan di salah satu biro arsitektur tempatnya magang di kota itu. Ia masih harus menyelesaikan sebuah proyek yang hanya bisa dipercayakan pada tangan dinginnya itu, dan Chiba sampai diberi bayaran dua kali lipat agar dirinya tidak pulang ke jepang dulu. Nakamura pun juga telah lulus dari jenjang S2 nya, namun juga masih belum bisa pulang karena harus mengurus berbagai macam hal di kampusnya.

.

* * *

.

Beberapa hari kemudian, Isogai dan Kataoka mengadakan rapat kecil untuk membahas reuni tersebut. Beberapa siswa eks Kelas 3E yang sore itu memiliki waktu luang, datang ke kafe kecil milik Isogai yang baru ia buka selama tiga bulan ini. Yang bisa datang sore ini adalah Karma, Okajima, Maehara, Kataoka, Hara, Kurahashi, dan Hayami.

.

"Ooooooh.. Selamat datang semuanya.. Maaf ya tempat ini masih sedikit berantakan.." kata Isogai yang masih sibuk menata gelas-gelas dan beberapa piring di rak penyimpanan pecah belahnya itu.

"Ah.. Terimakasih sudah menyempatkan diri untuk datang ya teman-teman.." kata Kataoka yang sedang membantu isogai membereskan kafenya itu.

"Hee.. Sedang bantu-bantu Isogai ya, Kataoka... Duo ketua kelas kita ini memang kompak ya.." goda Maehara.

"Aku rasa ada benih-benih cinta diantara mereka.." goda Karma dengan ekspresi yang santai.

"Ehehehe... Aku abadikan dulu ah.." Hara memotret Isogai dan Kataoka yang sedang berduaan itu."

"Isogai, selamat ya atas pembukaan kafenya.." Kata Hayami sambil tersnyum.

"Ah.. kalian itu tidak ada bosan-bosannya membuat gosip.." keluh Kataoka dengan muka yang memerah.

"Ahahaha... kalian semua masih belum berubah.. Tapi itu justru bagus.. Oh ya, terimakasih, Hayami..." Isogai juga sedikit memerah mukanya karena candaan dari Karma itu. Siapapun juga tahu kalau duo ketua kelas ini sekarang sudah menjadi lebih dari sepasang sahabat.

"Hmm, yang datang Cuma kita saja kan? Bagaimana kalau segera kita mulai rapatnya?" usul Okajima.

"Oke.. mari kita mulai.." kata Isogai sambil mulai menyiapkan minuman untuk teman-temannya itu.

.

Ditemani dengan cappucino yang kental dan beberapa snack yang renyah, mereka berdelapan membahas berbagai macam hal untuk mempersiapkan acara reuni itu.

.

"Jadi, aku kemarin sudah melakukan negosiasi harga dengan biro travel milik istri rekan kerjaku itu.. Karena jumlah kita dihitung 30 orang, maka harga yang ditawarkan bisa jadi lebih murah.." Karma menjelaskan dengan detail.

"Jadi berapa harganya karma kun?" tanya Hara.

"Hmm, satu orang dikenai biaya 15.000 yen.. Sudah termasuk tiket pesawat pulang pergi dari tokyo, makan pagi selama dua hari, dan akses penuh ke atraksi permainan air yang ada di pantai..."

"Hmm.. Itu cukup terjangkau.. Tapi untuk makan siang dan malam nya belum termasuk ya?" tanya Hara lagi.

"Kalau masalah makan siang dan malam, disana ada ada banyak sekali rumah makan dengan harga yang terjangkau, Hara san. Karena memang di kawasan homestay itu adalah area untuk para backpacker.. Dan satu lagi, ada dapur juga kalau kalian mau memasak atau membuat barbeque.."

"Huwaaa. Barbeque sepertinya enak juga.. Apalagi ada Hara dan Muramatsu.." Goda Kurahashi.

"Ah.. Aku kangen masakan kalian berdua.." Okajima membayangkan masakan kare yang diracik oleh Hara dan Muramatsu saat mereka semua masih ada di bangku kelas 3E dulu.

"Hmm.. Aku tidak masalah sih.. Tapi coba aku hubungi Muramatsu dulu ya, dia mau jadi seksi memasak atau tidak.." Hara pun mengeluarkan smartphonenya dan menghubungi rival memasaknya itu.

"Oh ya Karma.. lalu apa saja atraksi atau permainan yang ada disana?" Tanya okajima penasaran.

"Hoo.. banyak sekali.. Seperti banana boat, jetski, paralayang, snorkling, diving.. Semacam itulah.. Dan yang paling menarik menurutku.. Ada arena airsoftgun juga.."

"Airsoftgun?" Hayami tempak tertarik.

"Iya, Hayami san.. Ada sebuah bukit kecil di pinggir pantai itu. Dan disana ada sebuah arena airsoftgun yang cukup lengkap. Kalau mau bermain disana.. Nanti bisa aku negokan lagi.."

"Hmm.. pasti menarik.." Muka Hayami berbinar-binar membayangkan pertandingan airsoft yang seru dengan teman-teman kelas 3E nya.

"Mau mengadakan pertandingan ulang saat civil war dulu ya? itu pasti menyenangkan.." tambah Maehara.

"Hmm.. Boleh juga.. Jadi kita masukkan dalam list acara?" tanya Kataoka

"Setuju.." semuanya tampak setuju.

"Ritsu, tolong catat hasil rapat ini ya.." kata Isogai pada Ritsu di smartphonenya.

"Siap.." Ritsu mencatat hasil rapat itu secara detail dan sistematis.

"A.. satu hal lagi teman-teman... Muramatsu setuju dengan acara barbeque itu.. Tambahkan acara itu dalam list ya Ritsu.." kata hara dengan ceria.

"Oke Hara san.."

"Horee... Aku tidak sabar menati acara ini.." Kurahashi terlihat sangat ceria.

"Oh iya karma kun.. Untuk masalah pembayaran paket wisata itu, mau dikumpulkan ke siapa?" tanya Hayami.

"Hmm, ke aku saja tidak apa-apa.. Karena aku yang akan mengurus urusan travelnya. Ritsu, catat itu ya. dan ini nomor rekeningku.." Karma menginput nomor rekeningnya dari dalam smartphonenya.

"Siap!"

"Ah, teman-teman.. Apakah Karasuma sensei dan Bitch sensei akan diajak?" tanya Kurahashi.

"Tentu saja diajak.. Aku sudah menghubungi mereka Kemarin. Namun jadwal keduanya belum pasti.. jadi keputusan mereka belakangan." Kata Isogai.

"Ah.. semoga saja mereka bisa datang ya.. Aku kangen dengan mereka berdua.." keluh Kurahashi.

"Hmm.. Kurahashi kangen dengan cinta pertamanya.. Ahahah.." goda Maehara.

"Ehehe, begitulah.." Kurahashi tersenyum malu.

"Ah iya... Satu lagi teman-teman.. Kita akan pergi tanggal 15-17. Dan pada tanggal segitu biasanya kita mengadakan kerja bakti di kelas 3E kan? Jadi kerja baktinya mau diundur atau diajukan?" tanya Hayami lagi.

"Ah benar juga kata Hayami.. Mungkin kita ajukan saja? Sekalian kita bisa makin mematangkan rencana reuni kita itu, sebelum hari H.." tanya Okajima.

"Iya, sebaiknya diajukan.." kata Kurahashi.

"Oke... Kalau begitu dimajukan hari Sabtu satu minggu sebelumnya saja.. Semua setuju ya..?" tanya Isogai

"Setuju...!"

.

Rapat reuni malam itu berjalan dengan cukup mulus. Para siswa eks kelas 3E tersebut memang selalu terbiasa untuk mengambil keputusan dengan cepat dan efektif. Hasil rapat itu kemudian dirangkum oleh Ritsu, dan dibagikan di grup Line pada semuanya.

.

* * *

.

Tepat dua minggu sebelum acara reuni siswa Eks kelas 3E itu dilaksanakan, Chiba dan Nakamura sore itu mengirimkan chat ke Grup Line 3E Talk, untuk mengkonfirmasi keikutsertaan mereka dalam acara itu.

.

Nakamura : Teman-teman.. Kami bisa ikut acara reuni itu.. (Emot tertawa)

Isogai : Oh.. syukurlah kalau begitu.. Kalian pulang tanggal berapa?

Nakamura : Masalahnya itu.. Kami baru bisa berangkat dari London satu hari sebelum reuni itu. Dan jelas kami tidak akan sempat pulang ke Tokyo terlebih dahulu..

Karma : Ah begitu.. Jadi kalian mau langsung menuju Okinawa?

Nakamura : Iya. Tepat sekali.. Kami berdua akan langsung berangkat ke Okinawa..

Maehara : Hee.. Tapi.. Barang bawaan kalian banyak sekali kan? Apa tidak apa-apa?

Chiba : Itulah gunanya kalian semua, teman-teman.. Bantu kami membawa barang-barang kami ya.. Toh koperku juga jadi penuh karena oleh-oleh untuk kalian..

Maehara : Ahahahaha.. Baiklah Chiba.. Wah,, oleh-oleh? Terimakasih ya!

Karma : Lalu, apakah kalian sudah dapat tiket pesawat untuk ke Okinawa?

Chiba : Sudah.. Hanya saja, kami baru bisa sampai di sana pukul 3 sore pada hari jumat itu.. Kalau tidak ada penundaan atau apapun sih..

Isogai : Ah, tidak apa-apa. Kita yang dari tokyo juga baru sampai sana pukul 9 pagi kok.. Lebih baik terlambat daripada tidak ikut sama sekali..

Kataoka : Terimakasih sudah mengusahakan untuk datang ya kalian berdua... Kalau begini acara reuni ini bisa dihadiri oleh semuanya...

Nakamura : Ohoho, tentu saja Megu chan.. Kalau sampai kami tidak bisa datang, semuanya pasti sedih kan? Apalagi... Rinka Chan... (emot iblis)

Karma : Ah iya, Nakamura, jangan macam-macam dengan Chiba ya, kalau tidak mau kepalamu benjol terkena peluru dari senapannya Hayami san.. (Emot iblis)

Nakamura : Ohohohoho tenang saja Karma... Aku pastikan Rinka menerima 'paket' nya dengan aman..

Hayami : (Emot muka datar)

Nakamura : Oh ya teman-teman, Karasuma sensei dan Irina sensei bagaimana? Bisakah mereka datang?

Kataoka : Bisa, tapi Cuma mampir saja. Mereka rencananya mau datang pada malam minggunya, saat acara Barbeque..

Nakamura : Ah, bagus... Aku kangen dengan mereka berdua... hihihi...

Chiba : Oke.. Kalau begitu sampai jumpa dua minggu lagi ya...

Isogai : Ya..! tentu saja..!

Maehara : Semoga perjalanan kalian lancar ya, Chiba, Nakamura..

Chiba : Yo. Terimakasih..

Nakamura : Terimakasih ya.. (emot senyum)

Okajima : Chiba.. Aku dapat oleh-oleh juga kan?

Chiba : Tidak.

Okajima : Ah.. Jahat sekali.. Kalau begitu nakamura.. Apa ada oleh-oleh untukku?

Nakamura : No.

Okajima : (Emot sedih)

.

* * *

 **Hari Jumat**

* * *

 **.**

 **Tempat : Bandara Naha, Okinawa**

 **Waktu : Pukul 10.15**

 **.**

Waktu berlalu dengan sangat cepat. Akhirnya, hari dilangsungkannya acara liburan berlebel reuni tersebut datang juga. Semua siswa eks kelas 3E, kecuali Chiba dan Nakamura berangkat dari bandara Haneda pada Hari Jumat, pukul 06.10 pagi. Sementara itu, Nakamura dan Chiba saat ini masih dalam penerbangan mereka, dan akan transit sebentar di Seoul. Karasuma sensei dan Bitch sensei pun juga berjanji akan datang, namun tidak bisa mengikuti seluruh rangkaian kegiatan yang ada. Rencananya mereka berdua akan datang pada Hari sabtu malam, saat acara Barbeque.

.

Pesawat yang ditumpangi oleh siswa-siswi eks kelas 3E itu akhirnya telah mendarat di bandara Naha, Okinawa. Begitu semuanya turun dari pesawat, mereka langsung disambut oleh angin lembut awal musim panas yang sangat menyegarkan. Wajah para remaja yang mulai beranjak dewasa itu tampak sangat bahagia dan rileks, karena sejenak mereka bisa kabur dari rutinitas harian mereka yang melelahkan.

.

"Gadis-gadis berbikini... Aku datang!" Okajima tampak paling bersemangat memandang hamparan biru laut yang terbentang di depannya itu.

"Oke.. Waktunya berburu..!" Maehara juga tidak mau kalah dengan okajima.

.

"BUAK!" Sebuah tendangan mendarat di kepala Maehara.

.

"Masih mau bermain-main?!" bentak orang yang mengirimkan tendangan itu, yaitu Okano yang merupakan kekasih Maehara itu.

"Aaaa.. M...Maaf Okano... ahahahaha.." Kata Maehara yang hidungnya mulai mengeluarkan darah itu.

.

Semuanya hanya bisa tertawa geli melihat tingkah laku mereka yang sama sekali belum berubah itu.

.

* * *

.

 **Tempat : Homestay**

 **Waktu : Pukul 11.05**

 **.**

"OH.. INI.. SEMPURNAAA!" Seru Okajima.

"Huwaaaaaa... Tempatnya nyaman sekali..!" Kayano tidak kalah berseru.

"Karma.. Pilihanmu ini tepat sekali..." Kata Nagisa dengan kagum.

"Ehehe.. pilihanku tepat kan, Nagisa?" Karma tersenyum jahil.

.

Rombongan kelas 3E itu sampai di homestay yang telah mereka sewa itu. Bangunan homestay itu terletak di lokasi yang sangat indah, dengan pemandangan di bagian belakangnya yang langsung menghadap ke pantai yang berpasir putih nan lembut. Selain itu, arsitektur bangun homestay itu juga cukup indah, sederhana namun sangat nyaman. Siswa-Siswi eks kelas 3E itu tampak kagum dan tersenyum dengan lebar, karena berkesempatan untuk menghabiskan waktu liburannya di tempat yang menyenangkan ini.

.

"Oke, teman-teman. Sekarang kita melakukan pembagian kamar dulu, lalu kita taruh semua barang-barang di kamar masing-masing.." perintah Isogai.

.

Homestay itu memiliki 16 kamar, yang masing-masing dapat digunakan oleh dua orang. Semuanya kemudian mencari pasangan masing-masing untuk dijadikan teman sekamar. Namun, walaupun sudah resmi menjadi pasangan kekasih, maehara tetap memilih satu kamar bersama Isogai. Tentu saja ia tidak enak pada teman-teman yang lain kalau memilih sekamar dengan Okano.

Setelah selesai menata barang bawaan di kamar masing-masing, semuanya kemudian berkumpul di ruang aula tengah. Isogai sebagai ketua kelas kemudian membuka acara reuni tersebut secara formalitas.

.

"Baiklah teman-teman. Syukurlah kita sudah sampai disini dengan selamat. Terimakasih pada kalian semua yang sudah meluangkan waktunya untuk bisa mensukseskan acara reuni ini... Dan ingat pokoknya jangan berbuat yang aneh-aneh dan mengganggu orang lain ya.. Dimanapun kita berada, tata krama kita harus tetap dijaga.. Dan.. Dengan ini Reuni Kelas 3E yang pertama.. Dimulai!"

"OOOOHHHHHHHHHHHH!" semuanya tampak sangat bersemangat.

"Heee.. pak ketua kelas memang pas ya diserahi tugas seperti ini.." goda Maehara.

"Betul... Jiwa ketua sudah mendarah daging padanya.." puji Kurahashi.

"Tapi, jangan lupa juga pada jasa Karma yang sudah mendapatkan tempat yang indah ini ya.. Bagaimana kalu mulai sekarang Karma dijadikan seksi Pariwisata kelas 3E?" kata Okajima.

"Boleh juga. Mau bayar berapa?" goda Karma dengan kalem.

.

* * *

.

 **Tempat : Rumah Makan Dekat Homestay**

 **Waktu : Pukul 12.00**

Setelah beres dengan urusan pembagian kamar, Semuanya kemudian menuju ke rumah makan terdekat untuk makan siang. Saat itu matahari tepat berada di titik tertingginya. Semuanya makan dengan lahap karena acara setelah ini akan sangat menguras tenaga mereka, yaitu Bermain Airsoftgun. Bukan siswa kelas 3E namanya kalau belum memegang senjata dan saling tembak-menembak. Lagipula, Karma sengaja menaruh acara tembak-menembak itu diawal, supaya hari berikutnya, semua dapat fokus bermain di pantai.

Fuwa, Hayami, Hara, Yada, dan Kurahashi yang duduk di satu meja, saling menggosip dengan seru.

.

"Rinka, dari tadi tampak gelisah sendiri.. Ada apa?" tanya Yada

"Hmm.. Sepertinya Rinka sudah tidak sabar bertemu dengan pujaan hatinya.." goda Hara.

"Aaaaaa... Sudah dua tahun tidak bertemu.. Dan sekarang waktu kepulangannya bisa bersamaan dengan acara reuni yang menyenangkan ini... Beruntung sekali kamu Rinka chan.." kata Kurahashi.

"Ohohoho... Mukamu memerah Rin.." kata Fuwa sambil tertawa.

"A.. Apa.. Aku tidak memikirkannya kok..!" sifat tsundere Hayami masih sedikit tersisa.

"Yakin? Itu mukamu makin memerah.. Ahahahah..." kata Yada.

"..." Hayami hanya terdiam malu, karena memang ia sudah tidak sabar menanti kedatangan kekasihnya itu.

"Oh iya, Chiba dan Nakamura sekarang sudah sampai mana ya?" tanya Kurahashi

"Hm, kalau seharusnya mereka sudah transit di Seoul.." kata Hara sambil menghabiskan posri kedua makanannya.

"Semoga perjalanannya lancar.." kata Yada

"Iya.. semoga tidak ada delay ya.." kata Fuwa.

"I.. iya, Semoga.." Hayami tampak sedikit cemas.

.

Tiba-tiba sebuah pesan LINE masuk ke handphone Hayami. Pesan itu datang dari Chiba.

.

Chiba : Rin.. Maaf..

Hayami : A.. Ada apa? Kamu sudah transit?

Chiba : Iya, kami baru saja mendarat di Seoul. Tapi. Penerbangan ke Okinawa ada delay..

Hayami : Ah.. Begitu ya..

Chiba : Jadi, mungkin kami nanti sampai sana cukup sore.. Maaf ya..

Hayami : Yasudah.. Tidak apa-apa.. Kamu bisa beristirahat kan di dalam pesawat semalam?

Chiba : Bisa tidur dimana saja itu salah satu kelebihanku, Rin.. Nyenyak kok...

Hayami : Syukurlah kalau begitu.. Hati-hati di perjalanan ya..

Chiba : Oke.. kalian habis ini mau bermain perang-perangan kan?

Hayami : I.. iya..

Chiba : Selamat bersenang-senang rin. Sampai jumpa nanti ya..

Hayami : Iya, Ryuu..

.

"Hahh.. " Hayami menghela nafasnya sambil mengakhiri obrolan di LINE nya.

"Ada apa Rinka? Tanya Yada

"Baru saja dibicarakan. Penerbangan Chiba dan Nakamura mengalami delay.." kata Hayami dengan kecewa.

"Hee? Aduh.. Sayang sekali.." keluh Hara

"Sabar ya Rinka chan... Yang penting hari ini bertemu kan.." hibur Yada

"I.. iya, tidak apa-apa kok.. Aku tidak mengkhawatrikannya.." kata Hayami dengan style tsunderenya

"Hihihi... Masih tetap tsundere..." Fuwa tersenyum geli.

.

* * *

.

 **Tempat : Arena Airsoftgun**

 **Waktu : Pukul 13.00**

.

Rombongan kelas 3E itu telah sampai di arena airsoft yang terletak di sebuah bukit kecil di pinggir pantai itu. Penjaga arena itu sudah siap menyambut mereka, dan mempersilahkan semuanya untuk memilih seragam dan senjata yang digunakan untuk bermain. Masing-masing memilih senjata kesukaanya yang akan digunakan untuk bermain.

.

"Eh karma, tidak ada pisau ya?" tanya Maehara.

"Tidak ada lah, kalau dalam olahraga airsoft tidak ada 'pedang-pedangan'nya.." jawab Karma.

"Aduh.. Aku tidak yakin bisa melawan kalian kalau harus pakai senjata jarak jauh.." keluh Maehara

"Aku juga.." keluh Okano

"Ahaha... Santai saja. Ini kan hanya main-main.. Lagipula kalau soal baku tembak aku juga masih kalah dengan mereka berdua.." kata Karma sambil menunjuk Kanzaki yang sedang mempersiapkan dua SMG MP5 nya, dan Hayami yang Sedang mengatur scope pada assault rifle SCAR-H nya.

"Ah iya benar juga... Yasudah lah aku nikmati saja permainan ini.." kata maehara sambil tersenyum kecut.

"Karma, mau dibagi berdasar apa tim nya?" tanya Isogai pada Karma.

"Hmm.. Mau dibagi sesuai tim merah dan biru yang dulu?"

"Oh.. Boleh... Kalau begitu kamu ketua tim merah ya.. Karma.."

"Oke.. Kamu ketua tim biru.. Isogai.. Semuanya setuju dengan pembagian tim ini kan?"

"Setujuuuu!"

.

Tim biru yang diketuai oleh isogai beranggotakan Kataoka, Maehara, Nagisa, Kayano, Sugino, Takebayashi, Okuda, Hara, Fuwa, Yada, Kanzaki, dan Kurahashi. Sedangkan Tim merah yang diketuai Karma beranggotakan Okajima, Okano, Kimura, Sugaya, Terasaka, Kirara, Hayami, Mimura, Muramatsu, Yoshida, dan Itona.

.

* * *

.

Kedua tim sudah masuk ke arena, dan sudah berada di posisi masing masing.

.

"PRIIIITTTTTTTTTTTT!" Peluit tanda pertandingan dimulai pun dibunyikan wasit.

.

Seketika itu, medan perang airsoftgun itu menjadi ramai. Dua puluh lima mantan pembunuh yang berkemampuan tinggi itu saling 'bunuh' satu sama lain dengan sengit. Penjaga arena airsoft itu hanya bisa terdiam dan menonton pertandingan itu dengan fokus, karena mereka bagaikan menonton adegan film action secara live.

.

Kali ini keadaannya sedikit berbeda dari 'Civil War' ketika di kelas 3E dulu. Tim merah yang harus bertanding tanpa Chiba dan Nakamura agak kewalahan karena kekurangan orang. Selain itu, di tim biru diperkuat Kanzaki yang tampak makin mahir bertempur berkat kebiasaanya bermain game online itu.

.

Namun tim merah masih memiliki Hayami dan Karma, prajurit yang cukup handal untuk pertempuran semacam ini. dengan koordinasi dari karma dan kekompakan anggota-anggotanya, membuat pertandingan kali ini berjalan dengan seru dan menegangkan.

.

Arah pertandingan memang tidak dapat ditebak. Setelah bermain selama beberapa jam, tepatnya 3 babak, Tim biru berhasil memperoleh kemenangan sebanyak 2 kali, berkat kolaborasi dari Kanzaki dan Nagisa yang cukup gesit itu. Sementara itu, berkat Hayami, tim mereh berhasil memenangkan pertandingan sebanyak 1 kali. Kini di babak ke 4, tim merah akan mengerahkan segala kemampuan mereka agar bisa menyamai skor yang diperoleh oleh tim biru. Karma dan Hyaami menjadi ujung tombak tim merah, untuk mencegat Nagisa dan Kanzaki yang merupakan ujung tombak tim biru itu.

.

Babak ke 4 berangsung dengan sangat seru. Dua kubu bertempur bertempur dengan kekuatan ynag sama. Sampai akhirnya, di arena hanya tersisa Hayami dan Karma, melawan Nagisa dan Kanzaki. Ngisa berhadapan dengan akrma, dan Hayami berhadapan dengan Kanzaki.

.

Pertempuran yang sengat sengit terjadi di arena itu. Dua assassin terbaik melawan dua penembak terbaik. Karma dan Nagisa yang sama kuat itu akhirnya harus saling mengorbankan diri, dan menyerahkan akhir pertandingan pada Hayami dan Kanzaki.

.

Hayami dan Kanzaki adalah tipe prajurit yang gesit dan handal dalam serangan jarak jauh mereka. keduanya memanfaatkan pepohonan yang ada di arena untuk bersembunyi, dan saling menyerang embali ketika tercipta celah sekecil apapun. Siswa-siswi eks kelas 3E yang lain menonton pertarungan keduanya dari luar arena dengan drone yang dibawa okeh itona. Semuanya tampak kagum dengan dua gadis yang cukup mematikan di kelas pembunuhan itu.

.

Namun, perbedaan stamina yang dimiliki kedua gadis itu, menjadi penentu akhir pertandingan ini. Haymi berhasil menembak Kanzaki yang sudah cukup kelelahan mengejar dirinya itu. Babak ke 4 dimenangkan oleh tim merah.

.

"Hah.. Selesai juga.." Hayami menghela nafasnya karena lelah.

"Pertandingan yng hebat.. Rinka chan.." kanzaki tersenyum sambil keluar dari arena itu.

"Ah.. Kamu makin hebat, Kanzaki san.. Aku sangat menikmati perandingan tadi..." kata Hayami sambil duduk sejenak melepas lelah.

 _"Hayami san.. Bisa mendengarku?"_ tiba-tiba karma menghubungi Hayami dari radionya.

"Ada apa Karma kun?"

 _"Hmm.. Ada satu lagi musuh menuju arahmu.. Hati-hati ya.."_

"Apa? Bukannya pertandingan sudah berakhir?" Hayami tampak bingung.

 _"Belum.."_

.

"wusssssssssss!" Hayami merasakan sebuah peluru bb melintas tepat di depan mukanya. Seseorang berusaha menembaknya.

.

Hayami kemudian berlari dengan kencang dan bersembunyi di balik sebuah pohon. Ia kemudian berusaha menghubungi Karma lagi.

.

"Karma kun, siapa yang masuk ke arena seenaknya?"

 _"Hmm.. Aku juga tidak tahu.. Tiba-tiba saja dia masuk.. Yasudah kamu kalahkan saja. Toh kita masih punya waktu bermain 45 menit lagi.."_ kata Karma dengan santai

"Cih.. Merepotkan saja. Siapa sih orang itu!" keluh Hayami

.

"Ctak!" "Ctak!" "Ctak!" Beberapa peluru bb hampir mengenai Hayami yang masih bersembunyi di belakang pohon itu. Ia kemudian mulai bermanuver untuk menyerang balik.

.

"Brrrrttt!" Hayami memberondongkan senjatanya pada penyerang misterius itu. Ia sekilas bisa melihat sosok orang itu, namun tidak bisa melihat wajahnya karena ditutup dengan pelindung wajah ala militer.

.

"Wussssss!" lagi-lagi beberapa peluru melewati kepala Hayami. Ia sadar kalau orang yang melawannya itu cukup kuat.

.

"Tembakannya akurat sekali!" pikir Hayami dalam hatinya.

.

Hayami dan orang misterius itu bertempur cukup sengit selama beberapa menit. Mereka yang awalnya saling menembak dengan senapan laras panjang mereka, kini telah berganti memakai pistolnya. Pertarungan mulai masuk ke jarak yang cukup dekat.

.

"Cara bertempur itu.. Pernah kulihat sebelumnya.." Hayami berusaha mengingat sesuatu yang dari tadi menganggu pikirannya.

.

Diumurnya yang ke 25 ini, Hayami yang makin bertambah tinggi badannya itu masih tetap gesit gerakannya karena ia rutin berolahraga walaupun hanya jogging di sekitar apartemannya. Selain itu, ketika benar-benar punya waktu ia juga sering menyempatkan diri berlatih menembak di salah satu arena menembak langgananya dengan Chiba dulu. Jadi, akurasinya saat ini, belum luntur sama sekali.

.

Hanya saja, lawan misteriusnya kali ini benar-benar membuatnya repot. Bisa dibilang lawannya ini setara, atau mungkin lebih hebat dari sang Tsudere Sniper. Ia memojokkan Hayami sampai ke ujung arena yang terbuka, dan berada di pinggir pantai.

.

"Gawat.. aku terpojok!" Hayami mulai panik. Dan diantara kepanikannya itu, Hayami tidak sadar kalau lawannya itu membuat sebuah manuver dengan melompati pohon yang ada di dekatnya, dan mendarat di belakang sang Tsundere Sniper itu tanpa disadarinya.

.

"Angkat tangan.." kata orang misterius itu.

"Oke.. Aku kalah.." Hayami pun mengantongi pistolnya dan mengangkat tangannya tanda menyerah.

.

Hayami kemudian berbalik ke arah orang itu. Ia hanya diam memandangi Hayami dibalik topengnya itu.

.

"Wah.. itu tadi pertandingan yang menyenangkan.." laki-laki itu mulai berbicara.

"Maaf, Tapi apa kita pernah bertemu sebelumnya?" Hayami masih tidak bisa menebak siapa orang dibalik topeng itu.

"Tentu saja.. Kita sering bertemu kok.."

"Apa?" Hayami makin bingung.

"Hmm, kejam sekali kamu melupakanku.." Orang itu mulai membuka penutup kepala dan googlenya. Dan seketika itu, Kedua pupul Hayami melebar, melihat wajah yang tersmbunyi di balik 'topeng' itu.

.

Angin pantai yang lembut meniup helaian rambut hitam yang ada di balik topeng itu. Sesekali, bola mata yang berwarna merah kecoklatan itu terlihat, dibelakang poni panjang yang menutupi wajah laki-laki itu. Pandangan mata itu memandang Hayami dengan tatapan yang tajam, namun penuh kehangatan.

.

"Ryuuno..suke.." kata Hayami pelan.

"Rinka... Apa kabar?" laki-laki misterius yang ternyata adalah sang 'Tokoh Utama Game Eroge' itu menyapa kekasihnya.

.

Tanpa berkata-kata, sang Tsundere Sniper langsung memeluk tubuh sang 'tokoh utama game eroge'. Luapan air mata bahagia membasahi pipi Hayami, yang begitu bahagia karena akhirnya bisa bertemu dengan kekasihnya yang sangat ia rindukan itu.

.

"B...Bodoh! K..Kenapa harus memakai acara menyamar segala!" kata Hayami sambil masih menangis dipelukan Chiba.

"Ahahaha,,, maaf rin.. aku memang berniat mengejutkanmu.. lagipula kalau kamu terus yang memenagkan pertandingan ini, kan tidak seru.."

"Kamu bilang tadi penerbanganmu delay? Kenapa kamun bisa sampai disini secepat ini?" tanya Hayami sambil masih menagis tersedu-sedu.

"Ternyata delaynya hanya sebentar... Dan begitu kami sampai disini, ternyata kalian masih belum selesai bermain.. Aku masuk saja untuk mengagetkanmu.."

"Bodoh..! A.. aku benar-benar terkejut!

.

.

"Rinka.. Aku Pulang,," Kata Chiba pelan sambil mengusap rambut Hayami dengan lembut.

.

.

"Selamat datang kembali.. Bodoh!" Hayami memeluk Chiba dengan lebih erat.

.

.

Dari jauh, teman-teman nya melihat adegan itu sambil tersenum-senyum sendiri. Beberapa orang ikut menangis terharu, seperti Yada dan Kayano. Beberapa juga ada yang mengabadikan momen itu seperti Kimura, Nakamura dan Okajima. Bahkan, malah ada yang bertengkar juga karena adegan itu, yaitu Okano dan Maehara.

.

"Hey playboy.. Kapan kamu bisa romantis seperti itu?" ejek Okano

"Haaa? Memangnya aku selama ini kurang romantis?" Maehara tidak terima.

"Kurang!"

.

Setelah itu, semuanya meneruskan permainan Airsoftgun itu sampai 2 babak lagi. Kali ini, tim merah yang telah diperkuat Chiba dan Nakamura membuat tim biru harus menerima kekalahan mereka dengan lapang dada.

.

* * *

.

 **Tempat : Homestay**

 **Waktu : Pukul 16.15**

.

Setelah puas bermain perang-perangan, semuanya kembali ke homestay. Acara untuk hari ini tinggal makan malam, dan sebuah acara yang masih dirahasiakan oleh Karma. Makan malam kali ini, akan dimasak oleh Hara dan Muramatsu. Mereka berdua akan membuat kare favorit kelas 3E tersebut. Sementara duo chef ini memasak, beberapa ada yang ikut membantu, seperti kanzaki, okuda, dan kayano. Beberapa ada juga yang main-main dipantai, dan berkeliaraan disekitar sana, seperti Karma, Nagisa, gengnya Terasaka, dan gengnya Okajima. Dan beberapa juga ada yang sedang berduaan, seperti Isogai dan Kataoka yang sedang memebeli beberapa barang yang diminta oleh Hara, kemudian Maehara dan Hinata yang sedang mesra-mesraan, dan tentu saja Chiba dan Hayami, yang sedang melepas rindu.

Hayami baru saja membantu Chiba menaruh semua barang bawaanya di kamarnya. Duo Sniper ini kemudian hendak membantu Hara dan Muramatsu untuk memasak, namun justru diusir oleh Duo Chef itu. Hara dengan jahil berkat "tidak perlu membantu kami.. Kalian berduaan saja sana.. Sudah dua tahun lebih tidak bertamu kan..? Ahahahaha.."

Chiba dan Hayami pun akhirnya memilih untuk berjalan-jalan di sekitar pantai sambil menikmati sunset yang indah sore hari itu.

.

"Ryuu.. Bagaimana Inggris?" tanya Hayami memulai obrolan mereka.

"Dingin. Tapi indah sekali tata kotanya.."

"Pandangan seorang arsitek memang beda ya... Jadi, apa semua urusanmu dengan kampus disana sudah selesai?"

"Sudah semua. Aku tidak bisa pulang awal karena masalah proyek dilar kampus. Kalau urusan dengan kampus malah sudah selesai pertama kali."

"Hmm.. Oh ya, tidak apa-apa kamu langsung ikut acara ini? Paman, bibi, dan Chika bagaimana?"

"Ah, tidak apa-apa. Aku sudah minta izin pada mereka bertiga kok.. Lagipula. Sulit lho menanti momen reuni seperti ini lagi.."

"Iya sih.." Hayami tampak sedikit murung.

"Rin, ada apa? Kamu kenapa malah murung begitu?"

"Tidak apa-apa kok.."

"Bohong.. Hayo. Ada apa?" tanya Chiba penasaran.

"Hmm.. Kamu, sedikit berubah, Ryuu.."

"Hee, apanya yang berubah?"

"Kamu makin tinggi.. Tapi.. Makin kurus juga.."

"Oh? Rupanya badanku masalahnya.. Yah, maaf Rin.. namanya juga mahasiswa perantau.."

"Berapa bobotmu sekarang?" Tanya Hayami penasaran

"E.. 68 kg.."

"Kurang ideal.. Harusnya naik 2 kg lagi.."

"Iya Rin.. Di Jepang berat badanku pasti bisa naik.. tenang saja.."

"Pokoknya makan yang teratur. Aku tidak mau melihatmu makin kerempeng seperti layang-layang.."

"Siaaaaappp!"

"Oh ya, aku dengar kamu banyak membantu Nakamura ya disana? Dia tadi berkai-kali berterimakasih padaku.."

"Ah, dia berlebihan.. Justru aku yang sering dibantu olehnya..."

"Syukurlah kalian berdua bisa saling membantu..." Hayami tersenyum.

.

Mereka berdua tidak merasa telah berjalan cukup jauh dari Homestay. Keduanya sampai di sebuah bangunan mercu suar yang cukup besar. Chiba kemudian mengajak Hayami mendekat ke bangunan itu, dan duduk di kursi yang menghadap ke arah pantai yang ada dibawahnya.

.

"Ah.. aku jadi ingat liburan akhir SMA dulu.." kata Chiba mengenang liburan mereka berdua di pantai dulu, dimana dirinya menyatakan perasaanya ke Hayami.

"I.. iya, aku juga mengingatnya.." kata Hayami yang juga jadi terkenang dengan kenangan indahnya itu.

"Sudah lebih dari tujuh tahun berlalu dari hari itu ya, Rin.."

"Iya. Tidak disangka, kita sudah sampai 'disini' sekarang.."

"Hmm... Lebih dari tujuh tahun juga, aku menjalin hubungan denganmu.. Rin.."

"Begitulah.." muka Hayami memerah

"Waktu itu, aku menyatakan perasaanku dibawah sebuah mercu suar seperti ini juga... Sampai sekarang aku benar-benar masih mengingatnya dengan jelas..." kenang Chiba

"Aku pun masih mengingatnya dengan jelas.. Namun, jujur saat itu aku tidak menyangka partner menembakku yang bodoh itu mau menyatakan perasaanya padaku.."

"Ahahaha... Aku juga tidak menyangka kalau aku diterima sebenarnya.. mengingat dirimu pada saat itu benar-benar tertutup orangnya.."

"Kalau saat itu aku menolakmu, apa yang akan terjadi padamu Ryuu?" tanya Hayami penasaran.

"Hmm, entahah... Menenggelamkan diri di pantai itu.. Ahahahaha..."

"Haaah.. kamu terlalu berlebihan.." keluh Hayami.

"Yah, tapi sampai detik ini aku sangat bersyukur kamu mau menerimaku Rin, dan lagi... Berkat dirimu juga aku bisa meraih berbagai macam hal yang mustahil kudapatkan tanpa dukungan dari dirimu itu.. Terimakasih ya.."

"I.. iya, aku juga banyak sekali berhutang padamu, Ryuu.. Terimakasih juga.." Muka Hayami makin memerah.

.

Chiba memandangi wajah Hayami yang memerah itu. Ia tidak pernah bosan melihat Hayami yang makin cantik dan terlhat dewasa itu. Apalagi setelah dua tahun lebih tidak bertemu, banyak sekali perubahan dalam diri Hayami yang makin membuat pria berponi itu berdebar saat memandang wanita yang selalu sempurna baginya itu.

.

"Ryuu.." kata Hayami pelan.

"Apa?"

"Aku.. Rindu melihat.. Matamu.." kata Hayami malu-malu.

"Hoo. Kalau rindu, ya tinggal dilihat saja kan. Tapi kalau mau membuka poniku ini, lakukan dengan kedua tanganmu sendiri, Rin.."

"Huh.." Hayami kemudian menyibakkan poni Chiba dengan tangan kanannya.

.

Hayami terdiam seperti biasanya. Bagaimanapun juga, tatapan mata Chiba yang tajam namun penuh dengan rasa sayang padanya itu selalu bisa menyihirnya. Muka Hayami sudah seperti tomat rebus yang sangat merah. Namun, kerinduannya pada tatapan mata itu membuatnya betah berlama-lama menatapnya.

.

Chiba kemudian menggengam tangan Hayami yang menyibakkan poninya itu, kemudian mendekatkan wajahnya pada kekasihnya itu, dan Hayami juga mendekatkan wajahnya pada Chiba.

.

Bibir mereka berdua saling bertemu kembali.

.

Itulah ciuman pertama mereka setelah lebih dari dua tahun tidak bertemu. Semua rasa Rindu yang mereka rasakan, dilimpahkan pada ciuman yang hangat itu.

.

.

.

Sertelah keduanya selesai berciuman, tiba-tiba handphone Chiba berbunyi. Ritsu tampaknya memanggilnya.

.

"Ada apa Ritsu?" tanya Chiba penasaran.

"Chiba kun, apakah kamu sedang bersama Hayami san?"

"Iya, kenapa?"

"Teman-teman yang lain memanggil kalian, karenya sudah hampir matang.. Segera kembali untuk makan malam ya.."

"Oh, terimakasih ya Ritsu.."

"Sama-sama.." gadis 2d itu tersenyum manis.

"Rin.. ayo kembali.." ajak Chiba.

"Iya.."

.

Duo Sniper itu kemudian beranjak menuju homestay mereka. Keduanya saling bergandengan tangan dengan erat.

.

Sementara itu, di atas mercu suar, tersamar di balik sosok bangunan yang tinggi itu, sebuah drone kecil yang suaranya sangat mulus, dari tadi tidak lelah mengintai duo sniper yang baru saja berciuman itu. Dan tentu saja, orang yang mengendalikan drone itu adalah beberapa orang jahil yang sangat suka memata-matai kencan seseorang.

.

"Hmm. Droneku bisa melayang sempurna meski tertiup angin pantai.. Itona Drone #47 berhasil.." ujar Itona dibalik layar LED yang tertancap di remote drone nya.

"Ohhhh... Chiba dan Hayami berciuman.. Berapa HIT tadi itu..." tanya Okajima penasaran.

"Kalau tidak salah, 53 HIT dalam waktu 34 detik.." Nakamura mengamati dengan detail.

"Itona, semua kejadian tadi sudah direkam kan?" tanya Sugaya.

"Sudah, dengan resolusi 4K.."

"Hmm.. Drone jaman sekarang kameranya sudah hebat sekali ya.." kata Mimura kagum.

"Hihihihi... Ini tangkapan bagus..." ujar Fuwa sambil tersenyum Jahil.

"Hah.. kalian ini masih suka menganggu orang pacaran..." keluh terasaka

"Biarkan saja.. Sifat itu sudah mengakar di dalam diri mereka.." kata Kirara dengan kalem.

"EH! Itu Nagisa dan Kayano! Mereka juga berduaan!" Nakamura kegirangan.

"Itona, baterai dronemu masih banyak kan? Kejar mereka!" perintah Okajima.

"Masih.. Oke.." Itona kalem saja menuruti perintah para stalker itu.

.

* * *

.

 **Tempat : Homestay**

 **Waktu : Pukul 18.30**

.

Seluruh siswa eks kelas 3e berkumpul di ruang aula tengah di homestay itu. Para Chef sudah mempersiapkan seluruh keperluan untuk makan malam kali itu. Kare sudah matang, dan lauk-lauk pendukungnya juga sudah siap semua. Para siswa itu tampak sangat bahagia karena bisa kembali menikmati masakan Hara dan Muramatsu yang sangat mereka idolakan itu. Namun, sebelum makan, Karma menyela sebentar untuk berbicara pada semuanya.

.

"E.. maaf sebelum makan aku mau berbicara satu hal dulu. Minta waktunya sejenak ya..?" kata karma sambil berdiri di depan teman-temannya yang duduk di atas tikar itu.

"Waktumu 1 menit.. Ayo segera bicara.." goda Nakamura

"Baiklah... Singkat saja.. Aku Cuma mau memberitahu acara rahasia yang akan diadakan setelah makan malam ini.." wajah Karma berubah menjadi jahil.

"Ah, perasaanku tidak enak.." keluh Nagisa

"Aku juga punya firasat buruk.." Kayano juga merasakan hal yang sama.

.

Karma kemudian mengeluarkan sebuah brosur dari sakunya. Ia kemudian memperlihatkan isi brosur itu pada teman-temannya.

.

"Jadi, acara nanti malam adalah Uji nyali.. Seperti saat akhir liburan musim panas kelas 3E di pulau selatan dulu..."

"Eeeehhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh" beberapa siswa mengeluh.

"Musim panas belum lengkap tanpa uji nyali kan? Ahahaha.." Karma berkata mirip dengan Koro sensei dulu.

"Eh tunggu dulu karma, kalau tidak salah lokasi uji nyali itu cukup terkenal akhir-akhir ini kan?" tanya Mimura.

"Iya, benar sekali Mimura. Dan ini sudah termasuk di paket wisata kali ini..."

"Lokasinya di gua lagi ya... Hmm, sepertinya menarik.." ujar Kirara sambil tersenyum nyengir.

"Baiklah, semuanya silahkan makan dulu.. Makan yang banyak supaya nanti tidak terkuras energinya karena ketakutan.. ahahaha..." Karma tersenyum dengan gaya iblisnya.

.

Semuanya kemudian makan malam dengan lahap. Kare buatan muramatsu dan hara benar-benar makin enak. Satu kuali besar kare dihabiskan oleh keduapuluh tujuh siswa eks kelas 3E itu dalam kurun waktu yang singkat.

.

* * *

.

 **Tempat : Gua Uji nyali**

 **Waktu : Pukul 19.45**

.

Setelah menempuh perjalanan darat sekitar 15 menit dengan bus kecil fasilitas dari biro travel itu, rombongan itu sampai di lokasi uji nyali tersebut. Gua yang ada di sebuah bukit di sisi pulau sebelah timur itu nampak seram, namun banyak sekali pengunjungnya. Seperti yang dikatakan Mimura tadi, gua ini sangat terkenal ketika musim panas seperti ini. Tiap musim liburan, banyak sekali wisatawan yang mengunjungi tempat ini untuk merasakan arena uji nyali yang berbeda dari lokasi uji nyali di perkotaan.

.

"Oke teman-teman, aturannya simpel saja.. Kalian harus melewati gua ini sampai ke pintu keluar yang ada di ujung bukit sana, secara berpasangan.. Dan.. Pasangannya disamakan dengan uji nyali yang dulu saja.. ahahaha.." Karma kembali nyengir.

.

Beberapa siswa mulai mengerti dengan maksud Karma itu. Ia pasti ingin kembali mencomblangkan beberapa siswa yang cukup dekat sejak dari SMP dulu. Memang beberapa sampai saat ini masih cukup dekat, dan bahkan merupakan sepasang kekasih. Namun mereka yang sampai saat ini masih belum jelas statusnya hanya bisa terdiam malu saja, seperti Nagisa dan Kayano.

.

"Oke, kalau begitu, biar aku duluan yang maju ya.. Kalian silahkan tentukan sendiri mau maju kapan... Ayo, Okuda san.." ujar karma sambil menggandeng tangan Okuda, mengajaknya masuk ke gua.

"I.. iya.. Karma kun.." Okuda tersenyum malu.

.

Beberapa siswa kaget karena iblis berambut merah itu ternyata masih cukup dekat dengan Okuda. Ditambah lagi, tampaknya Okuda juga santai saja digandeng oleh Karma. Grup stalker pun tersenyum lebar mendapatkan target baru.

.

* * *

.

Satu persatu pasangan mulai masuk ke gua itu. Dari luar, terdengar beberapa teriakan dari pasangan yang masuk sebelumnya. Sugaya dan Nakamura seperti biasa lari terbirit-birit karena dasarnya memang penakut dengan hal-hal berbau mistis. Nagisa dan Kayano juga terdenger menjerit ketakutan, karena keduanya juga benci dengan suasana gelap-gelapan seperti itu. Dan, sekarang adalah giliran Duo sniper yang kalem itu untuk masuk ke gua. Keduanya tenang saja masuk ke gua itu, sambl memegang senter kecil mereka.

.

"Rin, kamu tidak takut kan?" tanya Chiba memulai pembicaraan.

"Tidak.. Toh hantu-hantu yang akan muncul hanya properti panggung atau staff di arena ini kan..?"

"Yakin? Sepertinya cukup seram lho riasan mereka.."

"Tidak apa-apa..."

.

"HUWWWWWWWWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" sesosok hantu lelaki dengan muka yang hancur tiba-tiba muncul dari dinding gua, dan berteriak dengan suara yang mengagetkan. Namun, reaksi duo sniper itu tidak seperti kebanyakan orang pada umumnya.

.

"Hmm.. Riasan dan kostumnya boleh juga.. Tapi tempat munculnya kurang mengagetkan.." kata Chiba dengan ekspresi datar.

"Suaranya juga terlalu dibuat-buat. Tidak seram ah.." lanjut Hayami yang juga dengan ekspresi yang datar.

"..." kru yang berkostum hantu itu cuma bisa terdiam dikritik oleh Chiba dan Hayami

.

Keduanya kemudian meninggalkan hantu bermuka hancur yang jelas diperankan oleh staff arena itu. Dan orang tersebut hanya bisa cemberut karena menghadapi duo sniper yang cukup tangguh itu.

.

"Oi, teman-teman. Yang masuk ke gua kali ini sama sekali bukan penakut. Keluarkan seluruh kemampuan kalian!" kru berkostum hantu yang gagal menakuti duo sniper itu menghubungi kru yang lainnya.

.

Chiba dan Hayami melewati tiap hantu yang berusaha menakuti keduanya. Namun, tidak ada satu pun yang membuat mereka berdua takut. Pemikiran keduanya yang logis dan sifat alami mereka yang bukan penakut itu membuat mereka berdua santai saja melewati gua yang sebenarnya cukup mencekam suasananya itu. Namun Chiba tetap menunjukkan jiwa lelakinya dengan menggandeng kekasihnya itu agar ia dapat berjalan dengan aman di medan gua yang cukup terjal itu. Hayami tidak menolaknya, dan mengenggam tangan Chiba dengan erat.

.

"Ryuu, aku lihat tadi barang bawaanmu banyak sekali. Kamu memangnya membelikan oleh-oleh seperti apa untuk teman-teman?" Hayami kembali membuka percakapan.

"Hmm.. banyak sekali, walaupun kebanyakan Cuma pernak-pernik kecil seperti gantungan kunci sih.. Ada juga Beberapa buku untuk Kirara san dan parts-parts drone untuk Itona.."

"Hee.. Baik juga kamu membelikan semuanya oleh-oleh.."

"Yah, aku bisa dapat banyak uang berkat proyek ku disana.. Tidak ada salahnya kan membaginya sedikit untuk teman-teman..?"

"Iya.. Tentu saja.."

"Aku juga membelikan sesuatu untukmu kok. Nanti aku bagikan bersama teman-teman yang lain.."

"Terimakasih ya.. Ryuu.." Hayami tersenyum.

.

Mereka berdua sudah sampai di ujung gua. Namun, sebelum keduanya keluar dari ujung gua itu, muncul satu lagi hantu dari dalam sebuah cekungan di tembok gua. Hantu berwujud wanita dengan gaun putih itu terasa sedikit berbeda dari hantu-hantu yang dibelakang tadi.

.

"Ryuu.. Yang satu itu.. Terlihat sedikit berbeda ya?" tanya Hayami

"Hmm, benar juga.. Kulitnya benar-benar pucat.. Sepertinya hantu yang terbaik disimpan di akhir.." ujar Chiba yang sedikit kagum itu.

"Iya benar juga.. Kalau yang satu ini pasti benar-benar bisa membuat yang lain ketakutan.."

"Kamu tidak takut Rin?"

"Hmm, lumayan sih.. Yang satu ini cukup mengerikan juga.."

"Ahahaha... Yah, satu poin plus untuk arena uji nyali ini.. Yasudah Rin, ayo keluar.."

"Iya.."

.

Chiba dan Hayami meninggalkan hantu yang hanya terdiam membisu itu. Setelah mereka keluar dari gua, keduanya disambut oleh teman-temannya yang sudah lebih dudu keluar dari gua itu.

.

"Oh, Chiba kun, Hayami san.. Kalian kok tidak terlihat ketakutan?" tanya Nagisa.

"Yah, semua hantu yang didalam sana kan jelas-jelas palsu.. Beberapa dari mereka saja ada yang make upnya terlalu tebal.." ujar Chiba kalem.

"Kalian berdua memang pemberani ya... Yah, namanya juga Sniper... Pasti akrab dengan tempat gelap.." goda Kayano.

"Ahahaha.. kamu bisa saja Kayano chan.. Kamu sendiri bagaimana tadi? Apakah ketakutan? Tanya Hayami sambil tersenyum.

"Aaaaaaa... Aku takut sekali.. Apalagi pada hantu yang terakhir, dekat pintu keluar gua itu.." Kayano masih terlihat merinding.

"Oh, iya yang terakhir itu ya.. Waktu mau kujahili tadi dia diam saja.. Aktingnya bagus juga.." ujar Karma dengan kalem.

"Karma.. ditempat seperti ini kamu tetap masih ingat menjahili orang ya.." keluh Nagisa.

.

Akhirnya semua siswa eks kelas 3E telah keluar dari gua itu. Bermacam-macam ekspresi muncul dari wajah mereka. Kebanyakan ketakutan, namun ada juga yang tersenyum-senyum sendiri, dan ada juga yang tetap kalem seperti Kirara, karena dirinya lebih seram dari hantu-hantu itu. Namun, semuanya berpendapat sama. Mereka merasa kalau hantu yang ada di dekat pintu keluar itu benar-benar berbeda, dan cukup menyeramkan. Semuanya membahas masalah itu, sampai seseorang dari penjaga arena itu menanyai mereka.

.

"Bagaimana uji nyali kalian? Apakah semuanya ketakutan? Tanya penjaga itu.

"Yah, banyak yang ketakutan. Tapi ada juga yang tetap kalem, bahkan membalas menakuti hantu-hantu tadi.." kata Karma pada penjaga itu.

"Ahahaha.. Memang arena ini cukup terkenal akhir-akhir ini.. Jadi, hantu mana yang menurut kalian paling menakutkan?"

"Hmm, semuanya sih tadi bilang kalau yang paling menakutkan yang ada di dekat pintu keluar.." ujar Nagisa.

"Ha? Yang seperti apa wujudnya?" wajah penjaga itu berubah menjadi kaget.

"Itu, yang berwujud wanita dengan gaun putih.." kata Karma.

"Aaaaaa..." penjaga itu tampak ketakutan.

"Paman, ada apa?" tanya Karma penasaran. Teman-teman yang lain juga mulai merinding kembali.

"K.. kami kan tidak menaruh siapapun di dekat pintu keluar gua, lagipula, tidak ada satupun dari kru yang memakai kostum semacam itu..." ujar penjaga itu ketakutan.

"Jadi?" Kayano makin merinding.

.

"Yang kalian lihat itu.. Mungkin hantu sungguhan.."

.

"HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" semuanya sangat kaget.

.

"Memang gua ini sebenarnya cukup angker.. Dan wanita bergaun itu dikabarkan adalah salah satu penunggunya.. Dia memang sering menampakkan dirinya pada pengunjung.. Tapi tidak menganggu sama sekali kok.. Saya baru bekerja disini beberapa bulan, jadi maaf, kalau saya tampak ketakutan begini.." penjaga itu bercerita dengan sedikit gemetaran.

.

Para siswa eks kelas 3E makin ribut. Para gadis tentu saja ketakutan dan saling berpegangan satu sama lain. Sementara Kirara malah tersenyum dan mencatat sesuatu di notes kecilnya. Beberapa lelaki yang penakut seperti Sugaya dan Muramatsu pun juga tampak merinding dan ingin segera pulang. Nagisa juga tampak menyembunyukan ketakutannya, dan hanya diam saja. Namun, Chiba dan karma tetap kalem seperti biasa, karena mereka berdua memang pemberani. Hanya saja, Hayami merasa sedikit ketakutan, dan menggandeng Chiba dnegan erat.

Setelah itu semuanya segera kembali ke Homestay lagi. Pengalaman uji nyali kali ini benar-benar sangat tidak terlupakan, namun cukup berkesan.

.

* * *

.

 **Tempat : Homestay**

 **Waktu : Pukul 22.10**

.

Seluruh siswa eks kelas 3e berkumpul di ruang tengah homestay. Mereka saling ngobrol satu sama lain, dengan topik seputar penampakan di lokasi uji nyali tadi. Suasana jadi agak sedikit mencekam karena hampir semuanya melihat penampakan itu. Namun, ditengah suasana obrolan yang mistis itu, Chiba dan Nakamura berusaha mencairkan suasana dengan membuka koper mereka berdua, yang berisi macam-macam oleh oleh dari Inggris.

.

"Sudah.. daripada membicarakan hal yang seram-seram, lebih baik semuanya merapat.. Ada oleh-oleh untuk kalian semua.." kata Nakamura sambil membuka koper besarnya.

"Silahkan dipilih tapi jangan berebut ya.." Tambah Chiba sambil membuka kopernya juga.

.

Suasana mencekam itu lagsung berubah menjadi bahagia ketika koper yang berisi berbagai macam pernak pernik khas inggris itu dibuka. Seluruh siswa mengerubungi koper milik Chiba dan nakamura untuk saling berbagi oleh-oleh mereka. Sementara itu, Chiba dan nakamura membuka tas mereka yang satu lagi, untuk mengambil oleh-oleh khusus, pesanan beberapa orang.

.

"Yo, yang ini khusus untuk Itona.." kata Chiba sambil memberikan beberapa komponen elektronik untuk drone itu.

"Ah. Terimakasih ya Chiba... Nanti aku ganti semuanya.." kata Itona dengan mata yang bersinar-sinar.

"Santai saja. Tidak usah diganti tidak apa-apa.. Harganya murah sekali kok.."

"Terimakasih, Chiba." Itona mulai mengotak-atik drone nya dnegan parts-parts itu.

"Kalau yang ini khusus Kayano Chan.." Nakamura memberikan sekotak puding yang baru ia beli di bandara ketika mereka berangkat kemarin.

"Uwaaaaaaaaaaa... Terimakasih Nakamura..." Kayano menagis terharu dibelikan makanan favoritnya itu.

"Lalu, ini untuk Kirara san.." Chiba mengeluarkan beberapa buku yang diinginkan oleh ratu kegelapan itu.

"Ah.. terimakasih sekali ya Chiba kun... Perlu kuganti tidak?" Kirara juga tersenyum bahagia menerima oleh-oleh itu.

"Tidak usah.. Santai saja.. Tapi, itu buku apa sih..? Penjualnya saja cukup kaget ketika aku membelinya.." tanya Chiba penasaran.

"Hmm, besok saja aku ceritakan di Line... Sekali lagi terimakasih ya.. Hihihihi.." senyuman kirara penuh dengan misteri.

"Ohh.. Kalau yang ini spesial untuk Nagisa.." Nakamura mulai mengeluarkan wajah iblisnya, sambil memberikan oleh-oleh pada nagisa yang sepertinya berisi sebuah baju itu.

"E... Terimakasih Nakamura.. Hmm.." Nagisa tahu kalau isi oleh-oleh itu tidak beres.

"Bukalah..!"

"E.. baiklah.." Nagisa pun terpaksa membukanya.

.

Isinya, sudah dapat ditebak. Sebuah kostum maid dengan gaya ghotic yang seksi, apabila dipakai oleh perempuan, dans ebuah wig panjang berwarna biru seperti rambut Nagisa.

.

"N.. nakamura.. Kamu tidak salah memberi oleh-oleh kan?" Nagisa mulai panik dengan apa yang akan terjadi padanya setelah ini.

"Tidak kok. Memang itu untukmu.. Baiklah, sekarang waktunya kamu mencoba pakaian itu.. Karma.." Nakamura memanggil rekan iblisnya itu.

"Okeee.." wajah Karma juga sudah berubah menjadi mode iblis.

.

Nagisa pun segera didandani oleh dua iblis kelas 3E itu. Siswa-siswi yang lain hanya bisa tertawa geli melihat tingkah laku absurd duo iblis itu, dan tentunya sambil masih ribut berebut oleh-oleh.

.

"Rin.. ini untukmu dan Chibi.." Chiba memberikan oleh-olehnya pada kekasihnya itu.

"T.. Terimakasih.. Ryuu.."

"Bukalah sekarang.. Tidak apa-apa kok.."

"Aku buka.." Hayami pun membuka bungkisan oleh-olehnya itu.

.

Hayami tersenyum dengan sangat manis melihat oleh-oleh dari Chiba tersebut. Ia mendapatkan sebuah boneka Kucing yang bentuk dan warnanya mirip dengan Chibi, kucung kesayanganya itu. Sedangkan hadiah untuk Chibi adalah sebuah kalung kucing dengan aksesoris berupa bel besar yang tampak cocok untuk dipakaikan ke Chibi.

.

"Ryuu.. Terimakasih banyak ya.."

"Tentu saja Rin.. Syukurlah kalau kamu menyukainya.."

.

Hari pertama reuni itu pun berakhir dengan cukup bahagia, walau ada sedikit unsur mistisnya. Semuanya kemudian terlelap dengan sangat pulas setelalah lelah bermain seharian. Acara untuk besok adalah bermain seharian di sejuknya air laut. Jadi, semuanya memilih tidur cepat agar tidak bangun kesiangan.

.

* * *

 **Hari Sabtu**

* * *

 **.**

 **Tempat : Homestay**

 **Waktu : Pukul 08.15**

.

Semuanya baru saja selesai sarapan. Karma dan isogai kemudian mengumpulkan teman-temannya, dan menjelaskan acara untuk hari ini.

"Selamat pagi teman-teman.. Masih semangat kan?" tanya Isogai

"Masihhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!"

"Tidak ada yang diganggu hantu kan semalam?" tanya karma.

"Tidaaaaaakkkkkkkkkkkkkk!"

"Baiklah, untuk acara hari ini adalah bermain di pantai sepanjang 3km ini... Silahkan kalian bermain sepuasnya, baik sendiri, berkelompok, ataupun berpasangan.." kata Karma dengan Jahil.

"Lalu, masing-masing akan mendapatkan Handband ini, sebagai tanda bahwa kalian adalah pengunjung Homestay ini. Dengan ini, kalian bebas menikmati segalam macam permainan air yang ada di pantai ini..." Isogai membagikan handband itu pada teman-temannya.

"Hmm, tapi kalau untuk makanan dan minuman, harus tetap membeli sendiri-sendiri.. Silahkan bawa uang secukupnya.." lanjut Isogai lagi.

"Hmm, lalu kalau ada yang mau main ke objek wisata lain di pulau ini, atau mau menyebrang ke pulau sebelah, boleh saja. Tapi lebih baik berelompok, agar lebih aman.." kata Karma.

"Hmm, satu lagi teman-teman.. Semuanya harus sudah kembali ke Homestay pada pukul 16.00 ya. karena kita akan memeprsiapkan acara barbeque dan kedatangan Karasuma sensei dan irina sensei.." perintah Isogai.

"Siaaaaapppppppppppppppppppppp!" kelas 3E menjawab dengan semangat.

"Oke, silahkan berbasah-basahan.. Yang terakhir masuk ke air, jatah Barbequenya dikurangi..!" teriak Karma.

"Uwoooooooooooooooooooooooo!" Semuanya kemudian berbondong-bondong berganti dengan pakaian renang mereka, dan berlarian ke pantai dengan bersemangat.

.

* * *

.

 **Tempat : Pantai**

 **Waktu : Pukul 09.15**

.

Chiba dan Hayami pergi berduaan. Dari tadi ketika mereka hendak membaur ke kelompok lain, semuanya selalu menghindar dan berpencar. Tampaknya siswa-siswi yang lain kompak mau memberi mereka waktu berduaan yang berkualitas. Mau tidak mau duo sniper itu pun menerima niat baik itu dengan senang hati.

Duo sniper itu memainkan berbagai macam permainan di pantai itu, mulai dari sekedar menceburkan diri di sejuknya air laut, sampai diving di kedalaman laut yang benar-benar indah. Keduanya benar-benar bersyukur bisa mendapatkan waktu bersama yang berkualitas seperti ini. Mereka bisa sejenak melupakan beban yang ada di pikirannya.

Siswa-siswi yang lain pun juga sangat senang dengan liburan mereka kali ini. bagaimanapun juga, waktu bersama seperi ini cukup jarang mereka dapatkan lagi, selepas melepas atribut mereka dari kelas pembunuhan yang penuh kenangan itu. Semuanya bersyukur masih dapat kompak dan saling menjaga satu sama lain, sampai detik ini. Dan tentu saja, mereka berterimakasih pada dua guru mereka yang paling mereka sayangi.

.

Lelah bermain di air, Chiba dan Hayami pun memutuskan untuk istirahat sejenak ketika matahari tepat berada di atas kepala mereka. keduanya kemdian beristirahat disebuah rumah makan kecil sambil makan siang dan menikmati es kelapa muda yang sangat menyegarkan. Keduanya kemudian ngobrol akrab seperti biasa.

.

"Rin, minggu depan kamu ada waktu luang? Aku ingin mengunjungi Koro sensei dan yukimura sensei di kelas.. Dan juga mau ke rumahmu untuk bertemu dengan keluargamu.." tanya Chiba.

"Hari sabtu bagaimana?"

"Oke.. Jam 10 pagi bertemu di stasiun Kunugiogaoka?"

"Oke..."

"Terimakasih, Rin.."

"Oke.. Oh ya, Ryuu.. Jadi, bagaimana rencanamu setelah selesai menempuh studi mu ini?" tanya Hayami.

"Oh.. aku sudah punya sebuah rencana yang besar, Rin..."

"Apa?"

"Sebenarnya sampai detik ini, banyak sekali tawaran bekerja untukku dari biro arsitek, baik yang ada di jepang maupun di london.. Namun aku menolak semuanya.."

"Kenapa?"

"Aku ingin berdiri dengan dua kakiku sendiri.."

"Maksudnya?"

"Aku ingin merintis biro jasa arsitekku sendiri. Dengan lisensi yang kuperoleh dari studiku selama dua tahun kemarin, aku ingin menciptakan lapangan pekerjaanku sendiri.."

"Jadi, kamu ingin membuka biro mu sendiri?"

"Iya begituah Rin.. Yah, walaupun jalan yang kutempuh pasti sangat panjang..."

"Aku yakin kamu pasti bisa.. Ryuu.."

"Rin.. Jangan bosan menyemangatiku ya.."

"Tentu saja.. Itu sudah tugasku.."

"Lalu Rin.. Bagaimana pekerjaanmu? Apakah kamu masih berniat meneruskannya atau..?"

"Aku juga sudah berpikir matang-matang mengenai itu.. Aku memutuskan untuk keluar dari pekerjaanku yang sekarang. Maaf ya Ryuu.." wajah Hayami tampak sedikit sedih.

"Oh, tidak apa-apa.. Aku yakin kamu pasti bisa segera menemukan tempat bekerja lain yang lebih cocok denganmu.." Chiba menghibur kekasihnya itu.

"Doakan aku juga ya , Ryuu.."

"Pasti..."

.

Keduanya kamudian kembali terdiam, menikmati es kelapa yang segar itu.. Chiba mencuri-curi pandang pada tubuh seksi Hayami yang hanya dibalut oleh bikini berwarna Biru itu. Ia tidak pernah bosan memandang wanita yang selalu ada dan mengorbankan segalanya untuknya itu.

.

"Berpikir mesum kan?" kata Hayami tiba-tiba.

"Ah.. Tidaaak.. Aku cuma kangen berlama-lama menatapmu seperti ini, Rin..."

"Huh.. Seperti tidak ada obyek lain untuk dipandang saja.."

"Memang tidak ada... Lebih baik aku memandangi wanita yang sudah terlihat sangat dewasa ini.."

"..." Hayami hanya bisa terdiam malu.

"Kamu banyak berubah, Rin.. Tapi perubahanmu itu ke arah yang lebih baik kok.."

"M.. Memangnya, apa saja yang berubah dariku?"

"Hmm, tinggimu jelas bertambah.. Kalau bobotmu, aku tidak tahu sih.. Lalu, ada juga bagian tubuh 'tertentu' yang makin.. Ehem.. Bertambah besar.." Goda Chiba

"B.. bodoh! Dasar mesum!"

"Tapi, ada lagi satu hal yang benar-benar berubah darimu.."

"Apa?"

"Pandangan matamu itu.."

"Kenapa dengan pandanganku?"

"Rinka yang dulu, pandangan matanya terlihat sinis dan susah untuk didekati oleh orang lain. Tapi, pandangan matamu yang sekarang itu, terasa lebih ramah, dan terlihat lebih mudah untuk didekati.."

"M.. maksudnya?"

"Yah, intinya Kamu yang sekarang sudah lebih bisa ramah dan terbuka dengan orang lain, dan lebih jujur pada perasaanmu sendiri.. Aku suka melihatnya.." Chiba menggengam tangan Hayami.

"B.. bodoh, tidak usah memuji.."

"Tapi, aku lebih senang karena kamu masih sedikit menyimpan sifat tsundere mu itu.. Kamu makin manis kalau seperti itu.."

"Ugh.. Hentikan Ryuu.. Jangan memujiku lebih dari ini.." muka Hayami makin memerah.

"Ahahahah... Oke, sekarang giliranmu yang berkomentar.. Apakah aku tampak berubah, Rin?"

"Kamu bertambah tinggi, tapi kurus... Yang lain.. Tidak ada perubahan yang berarti sih.."

"Benarkah?"

"Oh iya, kamu makin jahil dan suka menggodaku.."

"Ahahaha.. Maaf rin.. Kalau yang itu memang hobiku.."

"Tapi, ada satu hal yang tidak berubah darimu.. Dan aku menyukainya."

"Apa"

"Kamu terus melangkah maju untuk meggapai mimpimu itu dengan gigih. Jujur, aku salut padamu.."

"Sudah kubilang beberapa kali, itu juga karena dirimu Rin.."

"Aku senang kalau hal kecil yang kulakukan ini bisa membantumu.. Ryuu"

"Jangan bosan mendukungku ya.. Aku juga akan selalu mendukungmu.. Partner.." Chiba membentuk tangan kananya seperti pistol, dan mengarahkannya ke Hayami.

"Iya, pasti.." Hayami menyambut salam dari Chiba itu dengan tangannya yang juga ia ubah menjadi berbentuk pistol itu.

.

Matahari sudah beranjak dari kedudukan teratasnya. Mereka berdua kemudian meneruskan waktu bersantai mereka di pantai, sambil mencari teman-temannya yang tampak tidak begitu jauh dari lokasi mereka itu.

.

* * *

.

 **Tempat : Minimarket**

 **Waktu : Pukul 16.30**

.

Setelah puas bermain air seharian, semuanya kembali ke homestay tepat pada waktunya. Mereka semua harus segera mempersiapkan segala hal untuk pesta barbeque nanti malam, yang akan dihadiri oleh Karasuma sensei dan Irina sensei. Para wanita tampak sibuk memasak, dan para laki-laki mempersiapkan semua peralatan dan dan tempat untuk melangsungkan pesta nanti malam.

Chiba dan Kimura mendapat tugas untuk membeli beberapa Bir dan cemilan untuk nanti malam. Mereka membeli semuanya di minimarket yang ada di dekat homestay tersebut. Sambil memilih barang-barang yang harus mereka beli, dua sahabat itu berbincang-bincang dengan akrab.

.

"Chiba, sudah puas melepas rindu dengan kekasih tercinta? Ahahaha.." tanya Kimura dengan ekspresi jahil.

"Puas... Rindu yang dipendam dua tahun lebih hilang begitu saja.."

"Ahahahaha... Jadi, kapan mau menikah?"

"Ah... Pertanyaanmu to the point juga.."

"Ahahaha.. Bukankah sebelum berangkat ke london kamu pernah bilang kalau ingin segera menikahinya?"

"Memang. Tapi menikah butuh biaya yang tidak sedikit juga kan? Aku harus mencari uang dulu.."

"Kamu mau berkerja dimana? Kamu pernah bilang kalau menolak banyak tawaran kerja kan?"

"Aku mau membuka Biro Arsitek ku sendiri..."

"Hoo. Mulai dari nol ya... Sepertinya itu cocok untukmu.."

"Yah, doakan saja... Jalan yang harus ditempuh masih panjang..."

"Tentu saja kawan..."

"Oh ya, kamu sendiri bagaimana kimura? Pekerjaanmu lancar kan?" Tanya Chiba sambil memasukkan berbagai macam cemilan di keranjang belanjaanya.

"Lancar... Aku cukup menikmatinya kok.."

"Hee, senang mendengarnya.. Lalu, kalau urusan percintaan bagaimana? Aahaha..." goda Chiba.

"Mungkin, aku mau menyatakan perasaanku ke Yada nanti malam.." muka Kimura memerah.

"HA? SERIUS?" Chiba kaget, dan tidak sengaja menjatuhkan roti kering yang baru ia ambil dari rak itu.

"Yah.. Momen kali ini sempurna kan? Lagipula Kami berdua sudah nyaman di pekerjaan masing-masing... Apalagi yang bisa kulakukan selain menyatakan perasan padanya?"

"Oke.. Aku mendukungmu, Kimura.. Butuh bantuan?"

"Tidak usah.. Biar kulakukan sendiri.. Bantu doa saja.. Ahahaha"

"Oke.. Semoga sukses ya... kalau perlu langsung dilamar saja.."

"Ahaha.. Bertahap.. Oh, sudah jam segini.. Ayo segera selesaikan belanjanya.."

"Hmm semua yang harus dibeli sudah kumasukkan dalam keranjang kok.. Ayo segera kembali.."

"Oke.."

.

Tokoh Uatama Game Eroge dan Justice pun segera kembali ke Homestay setelah selesai berbelanja cemilan di minimarket tersebut.

.

* * *

.

 **Tempat : Homestay**

 **Waktu : Pukul 19.30**

.

Sebuah mobil dinas berwarna hitam berhenti di depan Homestay yang disewa oleh kelas 3E tersebut. Dua orang berpakaian jas hitam kemudian turun dan membukakan pintu untuk penumpang yang ada di belakang mobil mewah itu. Dua penumpang tersebut tidak lain adalah Karasuma sensei dan Irina Sensei, yang sekarang telah memiliki pangkat yang sangat tinggi.

Karasuma sensei kemudian memerintahkan bawahannya untuk meninggalkan mereka berdua, dan dengan cepat bawahannya itu segera meninggalkan area homestay itu. Para siswa pun menyambut dua guru yang sangat mereka hormati itu.

.  
"Karasuma sensei... Irina senseii.. " Kurahashi berlari paling depan dan segera memeluk dua guru yang sangat ia sayangi itu.

"Hinano chan.. Apa kabarmu? Kamu makin Cantik saja.." Tanya Irina sensei.

"Baik bu... Sudah lebih dari satu tahun tidak bertemu ya.. Kami semua kangen sekali.." kata Kurahashi.

"Kami juga merindukan kalian semua... Semuanya sehat kan?" Tanya Karasuma sensei.

"Sehaaaatttttttttttttttt!" semuanya kompak menjawab.

"Ah, perut Irina sensei.. Ibu sedang hamil ya?" ujar Kanzaki dengan kaget.

"Iya... Ini sudah 3 bulan..."

"Syukurlah.. Selamat ya.. Irina sensei.."

"Terimakasih ya.. Maaf belum sempat memberitahukannya pada kalian.."

"Tidak apa-apa bu.. Mari kita segera mulai acaranya kalau begitu.. Silahkan masuk, Karasuma sensei, Irina sensei.." Isogai memeprsilahkan mereka berdua masuk.

.

Acara barbeque yang dilaksanakan di halaman belakang Homestay itu berlangsung dengan sangat meriah. Ditambah lagi, malam ini cuaca sangat cerah. Bulan yang sudah hampir berbentuk bulat itu terlihat penuh, ditemani oleh milyaran bintang yang berkelip-kelip. Suara ombak yang berdebur pun juga menambah suasana musim panas yang sempurna itu.

Semuanya duduk mengelilingi api unggun sambil menikmati barbeque buatan Hara dan Muramatsu yang sangat enak itu.

.

"Anak-anak, maaf ya kami hanya bisa hadir malam ini saja.. Pekerjaan kami sangat banyak.." Ujar Irina sensei sambil menikmati barbeque buatan Hara dan Muramatsu itu.

"Tidak apa-apa sensei.. Justru kami yang harus minta maaf karena mengundang kalian berdua secara mendadak.." kata Kataoka.

"Kami senang kalian semua masih tetap kompak dan menjaga komunikasi masing-masing. Pertahankan itu.." Kata karasuma sensei.

"Tentu saja, sensei.. Kita semua kan satu keluarga besar..." kata Maehara sambil tersenyum.

"Dua bulan tidak bertemu saja.. Kami pasti sudah kangen satu sama lain.." kata Okano

"Ahahaha.. Memang harusnya seperti itu... Pokoknya jagalah kekeluargaan ini sampai kapanpun.. anak-anak.." kata Bitch sensei.

"Baikkkkkkk..."

"Irina sensei.. Selamat ya.. Semoga besok bayinya bisa sehatm dan tumbuh menjadi orang hebat seperti kalian..." kata Hara.

"Ah. Terimakaish semuanya.. doakan saja ya?"

.

Chiba dan Hayami yang duduk bersebelahan itu juga tersenyum melihat karasuma sensei dan irina sensei yang sedang berbahagia itu. Mereka juga senang dengan betapa akrabnya kekeluargaan yang ada di kelas pembunuhan itu.

.

"Ryuu, kamu sudah selesai makan?" tanya Hayami.

"Iya, aku sudah makan 8 tusuk.." Chiba meletakkan piringnya.

"Aku ambilkan 5 tusuk lagi ya.."

"Eh..? Aku sudah kenyang Rin.."

"Kamu harus segera bertambah lagi berat badannya.. Aku tidak mau melihatmu kurus begini..!" Hayami kemudian mengambil beberapa tusuk barbeque lagi, untuk Chiba.

"Eeeeehhh!"

"Kalau tidak mau makan, aku suapi.."

"Oke.. Aku mau disuapi.."

"..." muka Hayami memerah karena tidak mengira ancaman palsunya itu justru disetujui oleh Chiba.

"Aaaaaakk" Chiba pun mendekatkan mulutnya sambil membuka lebar-lebar mulutnya. Dan Hayami pun 'terpaksa' menyuapinya dengan malu-malu.

.

Tentu saja, teman-temannya yang lain tersenyum geli melihat mesranya duo sniper yang kini mulai lebih 'berani' bermesraan didepan teman-temannya itu.

.

"Ah.. Kalau Rinka dan Chiba memang sudah cocok dari dulu. Tinggal menunggu kapan mereka menikah saja.." goda Irina sensei.

"Hmm.. aku setuju bu... Mereka selalu bisa membuat iri.." kata Nakamura.

"Hmmm.. Tapi sepertinya bukan hanya mereka saja kan pasangan yang ada di kelas ini... Aku yakin ada yang lain..." Irina sensei mulai membuka sesi pencomblangan.

"Ada bu! Kami punya beberapa buktinya!" Okajima kemudian bangkit dari duduknya, mengambil tabletnya, dan memutar video hasil pengintaian grup stalker dengan drone Itona kemarin.

"Woo... coba perlihatkan!" Irina sensei makin tertarik.

.

Seluruh siswa selain grup stalker itu kaget karena tidak menyangka baru saja dimata-matai oleh mereka. Okajima pun memutarkan hasil pengintaian kelompok mereka didepan teman-temannya.

.

"Untuk Chiba dan Hayami.. Kita lewati... Adegannya cukup privat.. ahahaha..." Okajima hanya memprlihatkan rekaman ketika Chiba dan Hayami berjalan menuju mercusuar kemarin.

"Sarjana mesum sialan...!" batin Chiba dalam hati.

"Mungkin harus kubunuh nanti...!" kata Hayami dalam hatinya.

.

"Eee.. Pasangan selanjutnya Maehara dan Okano... Bisa dilihat mereka berdua dari kemarin berduaan teruss..." Okajima memperlihatkan rekaman mereka berdua yang sedang berenang berdua.

"Hah.. sesukamu lah.." Maehara tampak tidak terganggu.

"Okajima.. Siap-siap kamu nanti.." namun Okano tampak geram.

.

"Lalu selanjutnya, Nagisa dan Kayano... Bisa dilihat mereka berdua bergandengan tangan ketika berjalan di sisi pantai" Okajima memperlihatkan rekaman keduanya yang sedang bergandengan tangan menyusuri pantai.

"..." Nagisa tidak bisa berkomentar apa-apa.

"..." Kayano juga hanya bisa terdiam sambil menutup mukanya.

"Heeeeee.. Jadi begitu..." Karma mulai masuk ke mode iblisnya, siap mengerjai pasangan itu habis habisan.

"Ohohoho... Mainan lagi..." Begitu juga dengan Nakamura, yang juga sudah masuk ke mode iblisnya.

.

"Lalu, yang berikutnya... Justice dengan Yada! Ini pasangan baru yang masuk ke radar kami... Dari kemarin mereka juga berduaan..!" Video keduanya yang sedang berduaan juga tertangkap oleh mata para stalker itu.

"..." kimura terdiam malu.

"Okajima... Siap-siap ya nanti..." Yada tersenyum dengana aura membunuhnya yang kental.

.

"Lalu, selanjutnya ada Sugino dan Kanzaki yang masih akrab sampai sekarang! Salut!" terlihat rekaman keduanya yang sedang berduaan, dibawah pohon kelapa sambil memandang laut yang indah.

"Hah... Kapan kamu mau tobat.. Okajima..." Keluh Sugino.

"Sudahlah Tomo kun... Justru acara seperti ini yang membuat reuni jadi asyik kan..?" kata Kanzaki pada teman tapi mesranya itu sambil tersenyum manis

"I.. iya.. Benar juga ya, Yukiko san..."

.

"Ah, tidak lupa ada juga pasangan ketua kelas kita... Isogai dan Kataoka!" Okajima memperlihatkan rekaman keduanya yang sedang berbagi es kelapa mereka dengan dua sedotan itu.

"Hah.. Kena juga..." keluh Isogai.

"O...KA..JI..MAAA" Kataoka tampak marah.

.

"Satu lagi! Dan ini cukup mengejutkan! Disaat yang lain makan siang diluar, Karma dan Okuda justru berduaan di dapur, dan memasak bersama!" terlihat rekaman Karma dan Okuda yang berduaan di dapur, sedang memasak sesuatu.

"Heee. Ketahuan juga.. Memang kami baru tiga bulan pacaran.. iya kan Okuda?" Kata karma dengan santainya.

"I.. Iya.. Karma.." Okuda tampak malu-malu.

.

Kali ini, semuanya terdiam membisu. Mereka yang sedang makan pun, juga menghentikan makan mereka.

.

"K.. karma, bisa kamu ulangi perkataanmu barusan?" kata Terasaka seakan masih tidak percaya.

"Hmm, aku dan okuda baru saja jadian 3 bulan yang lalu. Semuanya belum tahu ya? yadusah aku beritahu sekarang..." kata Karma dengan santainya.

"HUOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Ributlah keluarga kelas 3E itu.

.

* * *

.

Jam sudah menunjukkan waktu pukul 22.15. Karasuma dan irina akan dijemput bawahannya pada pukul 22.30. keduanya pun bersiap-siap, sambil memberikan beberapa ceramah pada murid-muridnya itu.

.

"Anak-anak.. Ibu benar-benar senang kalau ada di antara kalian yang jadi pasangan... Memang, kelas kita ini sangat spesial.. Aku saja sampai bertemu dengan pria kaku yang sangat kucintai ini..." kata Irina sensei sambil mencubit suaminya itu.

"Sebentar lagi kalian juga akan menjadi seperti kami... Persiapkanlah semuanya dengan baik.." kata Karasuma sensei.

"pertahankan terus kekeluargaan ini.. Jangan sampai hilang... Dan tentu saja, kalau ada yang mau menikah, jangan lupa undang kami ya.. hihihihi..." goda Irina sensei.

"Menjadi dewasa itu harus siap menyelesaikan berbagai masalah yang ada.. Namun, ada kalanya juga masalah itu tidak bisa diselesaikan oleh diri sendiri... Jadi, kapanpun, semuanya harus bisa saling membantu.." Ujar Karasuma sensei.

"Dan tentu saja, kalau kami mampu, kami pasti membantu kalian semua.. Anak-anak.." sambung Irina sensei.

"Terimakasih.. sensei.." kata para siswa.

.

Karasuma sensei pun kemudian mengecek smartphonenya yang berbunyi. Ada pesan dari bawahannya.

.

"Anak-anak.. jemputan kami sudah datang... Kami mau permisi dulu... Terimakaish bayak suadah mengundang kami, dan maaf karena kami hanya bisa datang pada malam hari ini ya.." Kata karasuma sensei sambil tersenyum.

"Baiklah anak-anak. Kami pamit dulu. Kabari saja kalau mau ada acara lagi. Kalau ada waktu, kami pasti datang.."

"Iya sensei.. pasti kami kabari.." ujar Isogai.

"Terimakasih sudah mau datang ke acara kami, sensei.." kata Nagisa.

"Ah, iya.. satu hal lagi... semuanya berkumpul kemari sebentar.." Irina sensei mengumpulkan para siswa di depannya.

"Mari kita kirim doa dulu untuk Koro sensei dan Yukimura sensei.."

"Baiklah.. Mari kita doakan mereka sejenak.." karasuma sensei pun memimpinnya.

.

Semuanya kemudian mendoakan dua guru yang paling berjasa untuk kelas 3E itu. Sampai kapanpun, keluarga kelas 3E ini tidak akan meupakan jasa dan pengorbanan mereka, yang sekarang telah berbuah manis tersebut.

.

* * *

.

 **Tempat : Pinggir Pantai**

 **Waktu : Pukul 22.45**

.

Setelah acara barbeque itu selesai, para siswa tampak belum lelah. Mereka kemudian menghabiskan waktu dengan caranya masing masing. Geng terasaka dan beberapa siswa lelaki tampak minum-minum bir mereka dengan santai. Para gadis masih didepan api unggun sambil memainkan permainan kartu mereka. Ada juga beberapa siswa-siswi yang 'menghajar' Okajima karena aksi pengintaiannya itu. Beberapa pasangan juga tampak berduaan, dan berjalan-jalan di pinggir pantai, seperti Kimura yang mengajak yada ke suatu tempat, untuk melaksanakan aksinya. Semantara, duo sniper berjalan menyusuri pantai ditemani deburan ombak dan pancaran sinar bulan dan binntang yang sangat indah.

.

"Bitch sensei dan Karasuma sensei tampak sangat bahagia ya.." ujar Hayami

"Tentu saja... Akhirnya mereka akan menimang anak pertama mereka.." Kata Chiba sambil tersenyum.

"Kira-kira seperti apa ya anak nereka besok?"

"Hmm, pasti sangat tampan atau cantik.. Ayahnya saja keren seperti itu, dan ibunya juga sangat cantik..."

"Ahahahah... Tapi sifatnya bagaimana ya..?"

"Hmm. Itulah masalahnya.. Kalau nanti anaknya lahir Laki-laki dia bisa jadi playboy yang lebih parah dari Maehara mungkin.. Lalu bisa juga lahir perempuan, tapi hobinya berkelahi dan baru bisa tersenyum kalau sedang memukuli orang.."

"Ahahahaha.. kamu berlebihan Ryuu.."

"Ahahahaha... Aku bercanda.. Tapi yang jelas, anak mereka pasti akan sehebat keduanya.."

"Iya.."

.

Angin yang sepoi-sepoi meniup rambut jingga Hayami yang dibiarkan terurai panjang itu. Chiba memperhatikan kekasihnya yang ia gandeng tangannya itu.

.

"Ada apa?" tanya Hayami.

"Tidak apa-apa.. Oh ya Rin.. Terimakasih ya, sudah sering mengajak adikku pergi ke toko buku favoritnya.. Dia tampak senang sekali kalau pergi bersamamu.."

"Ah, tentu saja.. Aku juga senang bisa mengajak Chika pergi. Dia itu anak yang ceria sekali ya... Selain itu dia juga cerdas seperti kakaknya.."

"Mungkin lebih cerdas dia daripada aku... Oh ya, bagaimana kabar Paman, Bibi, dan adikmu, Rin?" tanya Chiba.

"Semuanya baik-baik saja... Tahun ini, sudah saatnya adikku masuk ke universitas.."

"Dia mau kuliah dimana?"

"Kudengar, dia ingin mendaftar di universitasku dulu.. Tapi mengambil jurusan informatika.."

"Hee. Baguslah.. Dia pasti bisa mengikuti langkah kakaknya.."

"Hayato itu lebih pandai dariku Ryuu.. Aku yakin dia pasti bisa diterima dengan mudah di sana.."

"Kita doakan saja adik-adik kita itu... Ahahaha..."

"Ryuu.. mau duduk sebentar? Aku sedikit lelah.." kata hayami sambil berhenti berjalan.

"Oh, tentu saja.."

.

Chiba dan Hayami duduk di atas pasir putih yang lembut. Sinar bulan yang sangat cerah itu menemani mereka berdua.

.

"Rin, Kimura tadi bercerita kalau mau menyatakan perasaanya pada Yada malam ini.."

"Apa? Benarkah? Pantas saja tadi setelah pesta barbeque keduanya langsung pergi entah kemana.." Hayamin tampak kaget.

"Semoga saja Yada menerimanya.. Kimura sudah berjuang keras selama ini..."

"Iya... Yada juga sepertinya akhir-akhir ini sering bercerita tentang Kimura padaku.. Aku yakin dia pasti menerimanya.."

"Ternyata selain kita, banyak juga ya teman-teman di kelas 3E yang saling menyukai.."

"Yang namanya jodoh, memang tidak bisa ditebak kemana arahnya..." ujar Hayami sambil memainkan rambut panjangnya.

.

Kali ini giliran Hayami memandangi Chiba selama beberapa saat. Disadari atau tidak, ia juga selalu betah berlama-lama memandangi lelaki yang masih mempertahankan poni panjangnya yang menutupi matanya itu.

.

"Ryuu.. Ada sesuatu yang mau aku katakan padamu.." Hayami kembali berbicara pada Chiba setelah puas memandanginya.

"Apa? Katakan saja Rin.."

"Perkataan Karasuma sensei tadi, makin membuatku makin membulatkan tekad.."

"Perkataan yang mana maksudmu?"

"Beliau tadi berkata kan, kalau banyak masalah yang tidak bisa diselesaikan oleh seseorang ketika sendirian.."

"Oh, yang itu.. Lalu, apa tekadmu itu, Rin?"

"Awalnya aku berniat untuk kembali mencari pekerjaan di stasiun Tv lain... Namun, kini aku berubah pikiran.."

"Oh... Jadi? Apa yang kamu inginkan sekarang? Tanya Chiba makin penasaran.

.

Hayami kemudia memandangi Chiba dengan senyuman termanisnya.

.

"Ryuu.. Aku.. Ingin berkerja di biro Arsitekmu itu..."

.

Chiba kaget, tidak menyangka kalau Hayami akan mengatakan hal itu.

.

"A.. apa? Kamu yakin, Rin...?"

"Tentu saja.. Mungkin, sudah jadi takdirku kalau aku harus 'satu tim' denganmu.. Lagipula, kalau kamu harus sendirian merintis usahamu itu, pasti akan sulit kan?"

"Rin..." Chiba tampak sangat senang.

"Jadikanlah aku 'pedang kedua'mu. Kemampuan komunikasiku mungkin bisa sedikit membantu Biromu itu.."

.

Tanpa berkata-kata, Chiba langsung memeluk kekasihnya itu.

.

"Rin.. Terimakasih banyak kalau kamu memang mau membantuku merintis biroku, ah bukan,,, biro kita itu.."

"Sudah tidak usah berterimakasih... Kita selalu 'satu tim' kan?"

"Tapi jalan yang kita tempuh akan panjang dan berkelok... Apakah kamu siap?"

"Kalau kita bersama... Tidak ada hal yang mustahil.. Yakinlah.."

"Iya... terimakasih.. Rinka..." Chiba makin erat memeluk kekasihnya itu.

.

Chiba kemudian mengangkat kekasihnya itu, menggendongnya, dan mengajaknya berlarian di atas pasir pantai yang lembut itu. Pasangan itu benar-benar bahagia karena akhirnya bisa bersama kembali. Rindu yang sudah ditahan selama beberapa tahun, hilang begitu saja ketika keduanya saling berpegangan tangan dengan erat kembali. Dan tentu saja, ikatan mereka berdua kini makin kuat, dan tak terpisahkan lagi.

.

* * *

.

 **Tempat : Homestay**

 **Waktu : Pukul 23.50**

 **.**

Setelah puas berjalan berdua menyusuri pantai, ditemani cahaya rembulan dan deburan ombak yang menggelora, duo sniper itu kembali ke homestay. Besok masih ada satu hari lagi yang harus dilewati, sebelum pulang ke Tokyo untuk kembali menjalani rutinitas harian masing-masing.

Seluruh lampu di ruangan tengah aula homestay sudah dimatikan. Sudah tidak ada seseorang pun di dalam ruangan itu. Tampaknya siswa-siswi yang lain sudah tertidur di kamar masing-masing. Chiba dan Hayami pun berpisah, dan menuju ke kamar masing-masing.

Ketika Chiba hendak membuka pintu kamarnya, ada sebuah pesan yang tertempel di pintu kamarnya itu. Pesan itu bertuliskan :

.

"Semua kamar selain kamar no 16 sudah dipakai dan dikunci. Tidurlah di kamar no 16 itu! Barang-barangmu sudah kami pindahkan ke sana!"

.

Chiba kemudian mencoba membuka kamarnya, dan ternyata benar, telah dikunci. Ia kemudian mengalah dan menuju ke kamar no 16 yang dimaksud. Namun, ternyata didepan kamar no 16 itu sudah ada Hayami, yang juga memegang sepucuk kertas yang sama dengan yang Chiba dapatkan di pintu kamarnya itu.

.

"Ryuu.. K..Kenapa kamu tidak masuk ke kamarmu?" Hayami sedikit kebingungan.

"Sialan.. Semuanya mengerjai kita... Kamu juga dapat surat ini kan?" Chiba menunjukkan suratnya tadi pada Hayami.

"Eh.. Iya, aku juga mendapat surat seperti itu.. Jadi, kita harus tidur sekamar disini?" Tanya Hayami dengan muka yang memerah.

"Yah.. Kurang lebih begitulah tujuan teman-teman... Kalau kamu keberatan tidur denganku, biar aku tidur di aula sa.."

"Tidak perlu.." Hayami menyela perkataan Chiba.

"Eh... Lalu, mau bagaimana Rin?"

.

Hayami kemudian menggandeng tangan Chiba dan menyeretnya masuk ke kamar itu.

.

"Aku tidak keberatan harus tidur denganmu. Kita sepasang kekasih kan?"

"Eh.. i.. iya sih.. tapi.." Chiba terbata-bata.

"Sudahlah Ryuu. Ayo segera tidur.. Besok masih ada satu hari kan..?"

"O.. oke Rin.. kalau begitu kamu mau tidur di bed yang atas atau yang bawah?" kata Chiba sambil menunjuk bed susun itu.

"Aku mau dibawah saja.."

"Oke, kalau begitu, aku yang di ata..."

"Satu bed cukup untuk berdua kok... Kamu tidurlah dibawah bersamaku.." Hayami kembali menyela perkataan Chiba.

"Eeeehhh...?" Muka Chiba memerah.

"Sudah ayo cepat tidur!"

.

Pria berponi itu pun mengalah dan kemudian tidur satu ranjang dengan kekasihnya itu. Hayami kemudian memeluk tubuh kekasihnya itu erat-erat.

.

"Aku senang kamu sudah kembali.. Aku benar-benar merindukanmu..." kata Hayami perlahan.

"Begitu juga denganku Rin... Terimakasih ya, mau menungguku.."

"Sampai kapanpun juga akan tetap aku tunggu.."

"Terimakasih juga atas keputusanmu itu.. Aku benar-benar senang bisa bekerja bersamamu besok.. Mohon bantuannya ya.."

"Pasti.. Aku akan mengusahakan yang terbaik.."

.

Suasana malam itu benar-benar sempurna. Cuaca sangat cerah, udaranya juga tidak begitu panas, apalagi cahaya bulan sangat berkilauan, masuk di sela-sela tirai kamar homestay yang kecil itu.

.

"Rin.. Selamat tidur ya." Kata Chiba pelan.

"Aku belum berniat untuk tidur.."

"Ha..? Lalu, kenapa kamu cepat-cepat menarikku ke tempat tidur kalau begitu?"

.

Hayami kemudian mengubah posisinya menjadi diatas Chiba, dan langsung menindih tubuh kekasihnya itu.

.

"R.. Rinka.." wajah Chiba kembali memerah.

"Malam masih panjang.. Ryuunosuke.." wajah Hayami juga sudah memerah bukan main.

"K...K...K.. kamu mau.. M.. Melakukannya? Tanya Chiba dengan terbata-bata.

"Iya..." jawab Hayami dengan lembut.

.

Hayami kemudian langsung menyerang Chiba dengan ciuman ber-HIT yang sudah ia latih bersama kekasihnya itu selama ini. Satu lagi malam yang panjang bagi duo sniper yang sangat mesra itu.

.

* * *

 **Hari Minggu**

* * *

.

Hari ini, adalah hari terakhir dalam rangkaian acara reuni keluarga kelas 3E tersebut. Semuanya nanti akan kembali ke tokyo dengan penerbangan pukul 13.00 siang. Acara yang tersisa hanya tinggal mengunjungi beberapa objek wisata kecil, dan membeli oleh-oleh untuk keluarga masing-masing.

Semuanya tampak sangat bahagia bisa mengikuti acara reuni yang meriah dan penuh dengan kejadian yang tidak terlupakan itu. Banyak sekali momen bahagia untuk dimasukkan dalam jurnal perjalanan hidup kelas 3E, terutama Kimura yang diterima cintanya oleh Yada semalam.

Waktu memang selalu bergulir ke depan, akan tetapi kebersamaan yang tercipta di lingkungan kelas pembunuhan 3E ini, tidak akan sirna sampai kapanpun juga. Perjalanan hidup para siswa-siswi eks kelas 3E, masih sangat panjang.

...

* * *

 **NEXT CHAPTER**

 **CHAPTER 13 – Festival Musim Panas**

* * *

.

 **Halooooooooooooooooo!**

 **Bertemu lagi dalam kelanjutan cerita Duo sniper kita ini...**

 **Mohon maaf untuk chapter kali ini agak molor pengerjaannya, dikarenakan ada satu dua hal yang harus author kerjakan...  
**

 **Tidak bosan, author mengucapkan terimakasih pada para pembaca yang masih setia menunggu update FF ini... Semoga semuanya tetap semangat membaca sampai FF ini selesai ya..**

 **Ada sedikit ralat.. Jadi di beberapa chapter sebelumnya, author sempat menulis kalau FF ini tinggal 3 chapter lagi. Yang benar adalah,** **dari chapter 12 ini** **, masih ada tiga chapter lagi yaitu chapter, 13, 14, dan sebuah Epilogue. Semoga para pembaca tidak bosan ya ^^**

 **Seperti biasa, review, kritik, saran, dan masukan sangat terbuka. Dan terimakasih pada para pembaca yang setia memberikannya... Untuk pembaca baru, juga silahkan kalau ada kritik dan saran. Author dengan senang hati akan menerimanya...**

 **Sampai jumpa lagi di chapter selanjutnya.. Jangan bosan menunggu update ^^**

 **Bandofzaku Flying Out!**


	14. CHAPTER 13 - Festival Musim Panas

**CHAPTER 13**

 **FESTIVAL MUSIM PANAS**

 **Sebelas Tahun Setelah Hari Kelulusan**

Satu dasawarsa lebih telah berlalu, semenjak Kelas Pembunuhan 3E berakhir. Sudah banyak sekali hal yang berubah di dunia ini, semenjak kematian makhluk super bertentakel yang sempat menghebohkan seisi planet Bumi ini. Mau tidak mau, dunia harus mengakui bahwa sang makhluk super tersebut telah menyumbangkan berbagai macam ilmu pengetahuan yang tidak ternilai harganya, baik untuk murid-murid yang dibimbingnya, maupun bagi dunia secara global. Dan berkat dirinya juga, para mantan penghuni kelas 3E yang ditinggalkannya itu, sampai saat ini tetaplah menjadi satu keluarga yang tidak akan tepisahkan sampai kapanpun juga.

Bangunan tua tempat siswa-siswi eks kelas 3E tersebut menuntut ilmu, sampai saat ini juga masih sangat sangat terawat, atas jasa para siswanya tersebut. Kini bangunan itu telah digunakan kembali untuk beberapa hal. Shiota Nagisa, penerus idealisme mengajar sang 'Dewa Kematian' yang sekarang sudah resmi menjadi seorang guru tersebut, membuka sebuah tempat les menggunakan bangunan tua itu. Kemudian, Sugaya Sousuke sang seniman kurus yang karya-karyanya mulai dikenal oleh masyarakat itu, juga membuka sebuah kelas seni selama dua kali seminggu. Ada juga sang ahli akrobat Okano Hinata, yang masih setia menggunakan bagian belakang sekolah untuk berlatih akrobat bersama tim universitasnya dulu. Kemudian, Hinano Kurahashi si pecinta makhluk hidup yang masih setia memakai area hutan untuk wisata alam, dan yang paling baru adalah Sutradara pendatang baru Koki Mimura dan Fotografer profesional Taiga Okajima, yang menggunakan bangunan itu untuk proyek pembuatan film indie yang mereka kerjakan bersama.

Kegiatan apapun yang bersifat positif selalu diizinkan di lingkungan yang indah itu. Semua siswa eks kelas 3E bebas memanfatkan lingkungan kelasnya itu, asal untuk tujuan yang baik. Dengan terus dipakainya lingkungan itu untuk kegiatan-kegiatan yang baik tersebut, bangunan tua penuh kenangan itu tidak akan mati begitu saja dan lapuk dimakan oleh usia. Bagaimanapun juga, seluruh siswa eks kelas 3E sangat menyayangi tempat yang berisi berjuta kenangan ini.

.

* * *

.

Musim panas. Mungkin bagi orang dewasa biasa, hari-hari di musim adalah hari yang datar, dan cukup melelahkan. Namun bagi anak-anak yang masih bersekolah, musim itu adalah sumber dari segala kebahagiaan. Hari libur yang panjang, festival musim panas, liburan ke pantai, cemilan-cemilan yang enak, semua itu membuat hari-hari liburan musim panas seorang remaja menjadi sangat sempurna.

Uniknya, semua kebahagiaan mutlak yang dimiliki oleh anak-anak sekolahan itu, masih bisa ditemui di lingkungan keluarga kelas 3E tersebut. Bukan siswa Eks kelas 3E namanya, kalau mereka tidak bisa menikmati musim panas dengan maksimal. Walaupun rata-rata umur mereka sekarang sudah menginjak usia 26 dan telah memiliki pekerjaan, semuanya tetap masih bisa menikmati musim panas tahun ini dengan senang hati, dan tentu saja berbeda dari orang lain pada umumnya.

Setelah sukses menggelar acara reuni di Okinawa tepat setahun silam, keluarga kelas 3E tahun ini mempunyai sebuah proyek baru yang cukup besar. Berkat Sugaya, yang telah dipercaya menjadi ketua dan konseptor untuk acara Festival musim panas Kunugigaoka pada tahun ini, Lingkungan kelas 3E itu mendapat kesempatan untuk dijadikan lahan dalam menggelar festival musim panas yang cukup besar dan meriah itu.

Seluruh siswa eks kelas 3E menyetujui hal itu, karena dengan dipakainya lahan yang luas tersebut, dapat menambah keuangan kelas 3E secara drastis, yang nantinya dapat digunakan untuk renovasi bangunan tersebut secara berkala. Karena antusiasme yang cukup besar, semua siswa-siswi eks kelas 3E tersebut akan ikut berpartisipasi dalam acara festival itu. Rencananya, mereka akan meluangkan waktunya sejenak dari pekerjaan, untuk membuka beberapa stand dan mengurusi acara tersebut.

.

* * *

.

"Tututututtt... tututututtt.." sebuah pesawat telpon berdering selama beberapa saat, sebelum akhirnya diangkat oleh seorang wanita.

"Halo, selamat siang, dengan biro RR Architecture & Design. Ada yang bisa dibantu?" wanita itu menjawab panggilan telepon tersebut dengan suara yang lembut.

 _"Selamat siang nona. Perkenalkan nama saya Yamaguchi Shigeru, wartawan dari majalah Arch &Idea Plus... Saya boleh menanyakan beberapa pertanyaan?"_

"Tentu saja pak. Silahkan.."

 _"Jadi, majalah kami tertarik untuk meliput biro arsitektur milik saudara.. Apakah saudara tertarik?"_

"Oh, maaf sebelumnya, panggil saja saya Hayami, Yamaguchi san. Dan, tentu saja... Kami merasa senang kalau bapak berkenan untuk meliput biro kecil kami ini.."

 _"Ah. Syukurlah.. Jadi, kapan saya bisa berkunjung kesitu, Hayami san?"_

"Hmm,,, besok mulai jam 10 pagi bisa pak.. Kami tunggu kedatangannya."

 _"Terima kasih Hayami san.. Pertanyaan lainnya akan saya tanyakan besok sekalian saja.. Kalau begitu, sampai jumpa besok pagi pukul 10.."_

"Baik pak.. Terimakasih kembali.."

 _"Selamat siang.."_

"Selamat siang.."

.

Wanita yang bernama Hayami Rinka, alias sang 'Tsundere Sniper' itu kemudian bangkit dari tempat duduk di meja kerjanya, lalu menghampiri 'Boss' nya yang tidak lain adalah kekasihnya sendiri, Chiba Ryuunosuke alias sang 'Tokoh Utama Game Eroge'.

.

"Boss. Ada satu lagi wartawan majalah yang mau datang kesini.."

"Oh.. Benarkah..? Kapan? Apa nama majalahnya?"

"Arch&Idea Plus.. Besok pukul 10.00 pagi..."

"Wow... Itu majalah kesukaanku semasa kuliah dulu... Ah.. Tidak diangka biro kecil kita ini akhirnya dilirik oleh mereka.."

"Hmm.. Senang mendengarnya.. Kerja kerasmu terbayar juga, Ryuu.."

"Kerja keras kita, Rin... Ini semua tak akan bisa diraih tanpa dirimu..."

.

Duo Sniper itu saling memandang dan tersenyum. Hayami yang sekarang sudah meninggalkan pekerjaannya sebagai staff di sebuah stasiun televisi itu, sekarang menjadi sekretaris dan public relation di biro arsitektur yang dirintis bersama dengan Chiba tersebut. Meskipun baru satu tahun berdiri, namun proyek yang telah mereka berdua selesaikan hasilnya sangat baik dan mendapat apresiasi dari banyak pihak, dan salah satunya dari majalah arsitektur dan desain tersebut.

.

"Ryuu, untuk revisi gambar kerja milik bapak Sakamoto, harus sudah selesai besok malam. Supaya kita bisa punya waktu untuk bantu-bantu di festival musim panas Kunugigaoka itu.." kata Hayami sambil membaca list yang ia susun beberapa saat tadi.

"Oh. Barusan sudah aku selesaikan kok.. RAB nya bagaimana, Rin?" tanya Chiba.

"Sudah selesai juga.. Kalau begitu mau dikirim sekarang?"

"Boleh.."

"Oke.. Tunggu sebentar Boss.."

"Ahahaha.. Tidak usah memanggilku seperti itu, Rin.."

"Hmm. Maaf, kebiasaan..."

.

Duet maut duo Sniper tersebut membuat biro arsitektur mereka ini cepat sukses. Keduanya yang selalu saling mengerti satu sama lain, dan seperti memiliki kemampuan untuk telepati ini, selalu bisa mengerjakan pekerjaan masing-masing dengan sangat baik. Begitu juga saat mereka harus bekerja sama, kombinasi keduanya tidak ada yang menandingi. Chiba yang kalem dan cermat itu, kebanyakan mengurus pekerjaan di belakang layar yang membutuhkan konsentrasi dan daya tahan yang tinggi. Sedangkan Hayami, yang pandai berkomunikasi dan berinteraksi tersebut, bertugas melakukan berbagai macam negosiasi dengan klien mereka. Duo Sniper itu mengasah 'pisaunya' masing-masing, untuk mendukung pekerjaan mereka satu sama lain.

.

* * *

.

Hari berikutnya, wartawan dari majalah tersebut datang ke kantor milik Duo Sniper itu. Kantor yang terletak di lantai 2 sebuah gedung sewa di pusat kota Tokyo itu ruangannya cukup kecil, namun interiornya ditata dengan rapi.

.

"Selamat Siang. Perkanalkan Nama saya Yamaguchi Sigheru, dari majalah arsitektur dan desain- Arch & Idea Plus.." kata wartawan itu sambil menjabat tangan Chiba.

"Selamat siang.. Perkenalkan, saya Chiba Ryuunosuke, salah satu pemilik di Biro ini.. Terimakasih sudah mau repot-repot kemari, Yamaguchi san.."

"Ah, tidak-tidak. Saya pribadi memang sudah lama sekali ingin mampir kesini... Maaf ya, saya menganggu waktu bekerja anda sebentar.."

"Ah.. Tidak masalah sama sekali... Kebetulan hari ini kami sedang lowong. Kalau begitu, silahkan duduk, Yamaguchi san.. Maaf tempatnya sedikit berantakan.."

.

Chiba dan wartawan tersebut kemudian duduk di sofa yang ada di ruang tunggu kantor kecil itu. wartawan itu kemudian mulai mengeluarkan buku catatan kecil dan alat perekamnya.

.

"Sebenarnya sudah beberapa bulan ini saya ditugaskan untuk meliput biro anda ini.. Namun saya baru bisa kesini hari ini.. Pekerjaan kami cukup menumpuk karena diadakannya Expo Arsitektur se-Asia yang diadakan di Taiwan dua minggu kemarin.."

"Oh.. Jadi anda juga diterbangkan ke sana untuk meliput Expo itu, Yamaguchi san? Wah.. saya pribadi sebenarnya sangat ingin melihatnya juga.."

"Iya begitulah.. Saya dan dua rekan saya ditugaskan meliput Expo itu dari awal sampai akhir... Badan saya yang sudah cukup dimakan usia ini, sebenarnya sudah tidak begitu kuat lagi.. Ahahaha..."

"Ah, anda masih terlihat cukup sehat dan gesit kok.. Mungkin itu hanya faktor cuaca saja... Taiwan memang sedang dilanda cuaca ekstrim kan?"

"Begitulah.. Hari pertama kami tiba disana, langsung disambut hujan yang sangat deras... Padahal disini sedang musim panas..."

"Yah, syukurlah liputan anda itu sukses.. Sepertinya saya kemarin sekilas sudah membaca liputan itu di majalah edisi terbarunya.. Liputannya bagus sekali..."

"Ahaha.. terimakasih banyak.. Chiba san..."

.

Ketika keduanya sedang asyik berbicara, Hayami menghampiri mereka dan menyajikan teh dan beberapa cemilan untuk mereka berdua.

.

"Selamat datang, maaf kami hanya bisa menyuguhkan cemilan sederhana ini..." kata Hayami sambil menurunkan teh dan beberapa cemilan dari nampannya.

"Ah... Tidak perlu repot-repot... Tapi.. Terima kasih banyak... E.. Jadi anda Hayami san yang mengangkat telpon kemarin?"

"Iya benar sekali... Perkenalkan.." Hayami menjabat tangan wartawan itu.

"Izinkan saya memperkenalkan diri sekali lagi.. Nama saya Yamaguchi Shigeru.."

"Hayami Rinka.. Senang berkenalan dengan bapak.. Ngomong-ngomong, silahkan dimakan dan diminum pak..."

"Ah.. Iya, terima kasih.."

.

Hayami pun kembali ke ruang kerjanya. Chiba dan Wartawan itu kemudian menikmati teh buatan Hayami, sambil melanjutkan ngobrol mereka sebelum wawancara dimulai.

.

"Baiklah, Chiba san, kalau begitu kita mulai saja wawancara kita." Wartawan itu menyalakan alat perekamnya dan mulai mencatat sesuatu di notebooknya.

"Baiklah..." Kata Chiba dengan kalem.

"Untuk awalnya, mengenai diri anda dulu... Di manakah dan berapa lama dulu anda kuliah?"

"Saya Kuliah di Universitas Chiba Jurusan Arsitektur selama 4,5 tahun. Kemudian, saya mendapatkan beasiswa untuk program profesi arsitektur di Universitas Kingston di London, yang saya tempuh selama 2,5 tahun.."

"Oh, jadi anda lulusan pertama dari program pertukaran mahasiswa arsitektur antara universitas Chiba dan Kingston tersebut ya?"

"Iya benar sekali..."

"Luar biasa.. Lalu, sudah berapa lama biro ini berdiri?"

"Biro ini berdiri sekitar satu tahun yang lalu... Di awal musim panas seperti ini.."

"Oke.. Lalu, bagaimana cerita singkat berdirinya biro ini, Chiba san?"

"Singkatnya, Biro ini saya dirikan begitu saya lulus dari program profesi itu. Dalam mendirikan biro ini, saya banyak dibantu oleh dosen pembimbing saya waktu tugas akhir dulu, Mitsui sensei."

"Oh, jadi anda dulu dibimbing oleh beliau.. Pantas saja.. Lalu, bagaimana lagi kelanjutannya?"

"Jadi, saya bisa mendirikan biro ini selain berkat bantuan Mitsui sensei, juga berkat sekretaris saya, Hayami Rinka san yang tadi.. Dia dan saya, berdua saja merintis biro ini dari awal.."

"Oh begitu... Lalu, Hayami san sendiri, kuliah di universitas mana? Apakah kalian teman sekampus?"

"Tidak.. Kami berdua satu kelas saat dulu masih SMP. Kemudian sempat bersekolah di SMA yang sama juga. Namun, Hayami san kemudian kuliah di universitas Hitosubashi mengambil jurusan Ilmu Komunikasi.."

"Oh.. jadi, Hayami san tidak punya dasar pendidikan arsitektur, namun mempunyai dasar pendidikan di dunia ilmu komunikasi ya?"

"Tepat sekali.. Oleh karena itu semua proyek kami, dia yang mengatur negosiasinya.."

"Ho.. Menarik... Itu kombinasi yang bagus.. Lalu, pertanyaan selanjutnya, Siapa saja yang bekerja di biro ini? ada berapa banyak karyawannya?"

"Kalau sampai saat ini, ya hanya kami berdua.. Kami masih belum berniat menambah pegawai kalau belum mendapat tempat kerja yang lain.. Disini cukup sempit.. ahaha.."

"Hoo, jadi benar-benar hanya kalian berdua ya? Baiklah... Selanjutnya, apa saja tantangan yang kalian berdua hadapi selama ini?"

"Wah, banyak sekali.. Tapi yang jelas, kami memang kekurangan orang. Namun, kalaupun mau mencari beberapa pegawai baru, keuangan dan tempat kerja kami belum mendukung.."

"Hm... Semoga masalah itu bisa segera selesai, Chiba san.. Lalu, saat ini apa saja proyek yang sedang dikerjakan oleh kalian berdua?"

"Kami baru saja menyelesaikan rancangan rumah tinggal milik seorang pengusaha di daerah pinggiran Tokyo. Lalu yang sedang berjalan, ada dua proyek. Yang pertama, perancangan banguna asrama untuk Kementrian Pertahanan Jepang, dan sebuah kafe di dekat sini..."

"Oh, proyek yang di Kementrian Pertahanan tampaknya cukup besar.. Saya salut kalian berhasil memenangkan tender proyek itu.."

"Ahahaha... Kami juga bersyukur atas hal itu.." Chiba jelas tidak bisa menceritakan kalau sebenarnya karasuma sensei sendirilah yang menunjuknya untuk mengerjakan proyek itu secara langsung. Ia takut rahasia kelas 3E nya nanti terekspos.

"A, untuk pertanyaan selanjutnya, dalam mendesain setiap bangunan, apakah style desain anda itu terpengaruh dengan gaya para arsitek terkenal tertentu? Mungkin Seperti Le Corbushier, Tadao Ando, ataupun Zaha Hadid mugkin?"

"Hm, untuk masalah itu, sebenarnya relatif.. Karena keinginan klien kadang bertentangan dengan yang saya pikirkan. Tapi kalau untuk style, saya sebenarnya cukup mengidolakan karya-karya Tadao Ando... Saya senang dengan style nya yang cukup sederhana, namun dapat membuat orang yang melihat karyanya selalu kagum dan terdiam itu.."

"Oke... Lalu pertanyaan yang selanjutnya, apakah tujuan dari biro arsitek ini jangka panjangnya?"

"Kami berencana membesarkannya sedikit-demi sedikit. Pada awalnya kami harus punya bangunan kantor sendiri, menambah beberapa karyawan, dan yang jelas, terus mengerjakan proyek dengan semaksimal mungkin, agar karya kecil kami ini bisa dikenal banyak orang.."

"Luar biasa. Chiba kun... Artikel yang nanti saya buat, semoga bisa membantu biro ini untuk berkembang ya.."

"Terimakasih banyak, Yamaguchi san... Kami sangat berterimakasih atas liputan anda ini..."

"Oh ya, Nama biro anda ini, RR Architecture & Design. Kalau boleh tahu, apakah ada makna dalam namanya?"

"Tentu saja, Yamaguchi san. RR Diambil dari nama kecil saya, dan Hayami san.. Ryuunosuke & Rinka.."

"Oh, begitu... Saya mengerti..."

.

Chiba dan wartawan itu kemudian meneruskan wawancara berserta obrolan mereka panjang lebar. Sementara itu, Hayami yang ada di ruang kerjanya menyelesaikan beberapa pekerjaanya, agar ia dan kekasihnya itu dapat meluangkan waktunya nanti sore, untuk membantu persiapan festival musim panas di kelasnya tersebut.

.

* * *

.

Setelah wartawan yang meliput biro mereka pamit untuk pulang, Chiba dan Hayami kemudian bersiap-siap untuk menutup kantor itu lebih awal. Kantor yang baisanya ditutup pukul 5 sore itu kali ini ditutup pada jam 14.00.

"Kalian tadi ngobrol panjang lebar.. Memangnya apa saja yang dibicarakan?" tanya Hayami sambil mengemasi beberapa dokumen yang akan dia bawa pulang.

"Ah, banyak sekali, Rin.. Pengetahuan beliau di bidang arsitektur banyak sekali.. aku malah jadi banyak belajar darinya.."

"Jadi, kapan artikel tentang biro kita akan dimuat?"

"Kalau untuk versi majalah sekitar 2 minggu lagi. Sedangkan untuk versi website, mungkin beberapa hari lagi."

"Hmm... Oh ya, kamu jadi mampir ke lokasi proyek nya Karasuma sensei?"

"Jadi... Beberapa tukang ada yang mau berkonsultasi hari ini.."

"Apa aku perlu ikut?"

"Tidak usah Rin.. Kamu pulanglah saja.. Supaya nanti tidak lelah saat bantu-bantu di kelas 3E."

"Baiklah... Tapi kamu juga jangan memaksakan diri ya.. Pekerjaan kita di kelas nanti cukup banyak juga lho.."

"Oke.."

.

Chiba pun memakai jaketnya, dan segera beranjak keluar dari kantornya bersama Hayami. sebelum keduanya berpisah, pria berponi itu berpamitan pada wanita berambut jingga itu.

.

"Rin, sampai jumpa di kelas nanti ya.."

"Iya. Hati-hati dijalan.. Salam pada Karasuma sensei dan Irina sensei ya, kalau mereka ada di lokasi.."

"Oke.. Oh ya Rin, ada sesuatu di bibirmu" Chiba menunjuk bibir Hayami.

"Apa?" Hayami membersihkan bibirnya dengan tangannya, namun tidak menemukan apa-apa

"Hmm, biar aku yang menghilangkannya..." Chiba pun memegang tangan Hayami dan mendekatkan wajahnya.

.

"CUP" sebuah ciuman mendarat di bibir sang 'Tsundere Sniper'.

.

Setelah puas mencium kekasihnya itu, tanpa basa-basi sang 'Tokoh Utama Game Eroge' segera beranjak sambil melambaikan tangannya. "Sampai nanti ya.. Rin"

"B.. Bodoh!" sang 'Tsundere Sniper' hanya bisa pasrah dan memerah mukanya, setelah mendapat ciuman kejutan dari Chiba itu.

.

* * *

.

Begitu sampai di lokasi proyek yang ada di lingkungan Kementrian Pertahanan, Chiba segera menghampiri beberapa tukang yang meminta saran padanya. Chiba pun segera menjelaskan saran-sarannya dengan cermat dan singkat.

Chiba sedang mencatat beberapa hal di tabletnya, ketika Karasuma sensei dan Irina sensei tiba-tiba datang dan menyapanya.

.

"Halo, poni ganteng.." goda Irina sensei.

"Chiba kun.. Hari ini sedang mengawasi rupanya.." sapa Karasuma sensei.

"Oh.. Karasuma sensei, Irina sensei. Apa kabar? Tumben keluar kantor jam segini.." kata Chiba sambil bersalaman dengan dua mantan gurunya itu.

"Kami baru saja ada urusan di markas JSDF tadi. Karena sejalur dengan lokasi ini, sekalian saja mengecek prekembangan proyek ini.. Adakah kendala?" tanya Karasuma sensei.

"Sama sekali tidak ada kendala, sensei. Karena cuacanya bagus, mungkin para tukang mulai bisa mengecat tembok di lantai 1 ini.."

"Baguslah.. Oh ya, Para atasan tampaknya cukup puas dengan pekerjaanmu ini, Chiba kun.."

"Oh ya? Syukurlah kalau begitu, sensei.. Sedikit tenang rasanya mendengar hal itu.."

"Kami selalu percaya pada kemampuanmu.. Santailah sedikit, dan bekerjalah seperti biasanya kamu bekerja..."

"Terimakasih, sensei... Oh ya, kalian berdua dapat salam dari Rinka.."

"Salamkan kembali ya.." kata Karasuma sensei.

"Ohoho... Salam balik untuk Rinka ya.." kata Irina sensei.

"Iya.. Oh ya sensei, apa kalian berdua besok Sabtu bisa datang ke acara festival musim panas di bangunan sekolah kita?" Tanya Chiba.

"Sayang sekali tidak.. Aku dan Karasuma harus ada di New York besok malam... Ada acara yang harus kami hadiri.." keluh Irina sensei.

"Maaf ya Chiba kun, tolong salamkan pada yang lainnya ya? Mungkin lain kali.." ujar Karasuma sensei.

"Ah, tentu saja, sensei.."

.

Setelah Chiba selesai dengan pekerjaannya, Irina sensei kemudian merangkulnya dan mengajak ngobrol berdua.

.

"Hey Chiba kun.. Bagaimana kabar kekasih tercintamu?"

"Dia baik-baik saja kok..." muka Chiba memerah. Ia selalu malu-malu kalau mulai ditanyai mengenai Hayami.

"Kalian ini.. Memang kompak sekali ya.. Dari dulu, kerja tim kalian baik sekali.. Dan sekarang sekali lagi kalian berdua harus satu tim lagi... Pekerjaan kalian jadi hebat sekali.. hihihi..." goda Irina sensei.

"Ah, ya.. Begitulah sensei. Ia benar-benar bisa membantu saya dengan sangat baik... Kami bisa sampai di sini, berkat jasanya juga.."

"Hmm, sudah kuduga kamu akan berkata begitu, Chiba kun.. Jadi.. Sekarang, apa yang akan kamu lakukan?" tanya Irina sensei dengan wajah menggodanya.

"A.. Maksudnya?" tanya Chiba bingung.

"Ah, 'itu'..."

"Hmm... 'Itu' apa sensei?"

"Ah... Begini.. Umur kalian kan sudah menginjak 26 sekarang. Masing-masing juga sudah mendapatkan penghasilan yang cukup baik... Jadi... Kapan kalian mau menikah?"

"Haaaah.. Pertanyaan itu lagi.." keluh Chiba.

"Yah.. Wajar kan sensei menanyakan hal itu? Apa lagi coba yang bisa kalian berdua lakukan di umur segini? Kalian sudah berpacaran cukup lama juga kan? Hihihihi..."

"Mengenai hal itu.. Boleh saya berkonsultasi pada Irina sensei sebentar?" Tiba-tiba wajah Chiba jadi serius.

"Sampai sore ini lowong... Mintalah saran sebanyak yang kamu mau!" wajah Irina sensei juga jadi bersemangat.

.

Sementara itu, dari jauh Karasuma sensei hanya bisa tersenyum sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, melihat tingkah istri dan salah satu murid favoritnya itu.

.

* * *

.

Sore pun datang membawa kegelapannya yang indah. Namun, suasana di lingkungan kelas 3E tampak sangat ramai, dan berbeda dengan hari-hari seperti biasanya. Puluhan stand telah dijejer di lapangan belakang bangunan kelas 3E, dan diisi oleh para pedagang yang mulai menata stand yang mereka sewa sendiri-sendiri. Selain itu, panggung hiburan utama juga sedang didirikan di sisi kiri lapangan. Tampak Sugaya memimpin penataan dekorasi untuk panggung yang terlihat cukup mewah dan berwarna-warni itu. Sementara itu, satu persatu siswa-siswi eks kelas 3E mulai berdatangan, dan berkumpul sejenak untuk membagi tugas mereka.

.

"Selamat sore teman-teman.. Terimakasih sudah datang ya.." Sugaya yang tampak blepotan terkena bermacam-macam jenis cat itu menghampiri teman-temannya yang baru saja datang.

"Santai saja Sugaya.. Ini kan pekerjaan kita bersama.. Maaf ya kami baru bisa datang sore ini.." ujar Isogai."

"Jadi, apa saja yang harus kami kerjakan, Sugaya?" tanya Kataoka.

"Kalau untuk malam ini... Kita bagi semuanya jadi tiga kelompok.. Kelompok 1, menata panggung, kelompok 2 menata stand, dan kelompok 3 untuk membuat penrak-pernik kebutuhan dekorasi. Aku minta Chiba untuk ikut ke kelompok yang menata panggung ya.."

"Oke..." kata Chiba dan dengan kalem.

"Yang lainnya lagi, silahkan mau masuk ke kelompok yang mana, terserah kalian.." kata sugaya lagi.

.

Dengan cepat, semuanya saling membagi kelompok. Para wanita kebanyakan memilih untuk membuat ornamen dekorasi, sedangkan para laki-laki membantu melakukan penataan di panggung dan stand.

.

"Oh ya, yang belum datang siapa saja ya?" tanya Isogai.

"Hm.. Karma, Kanzaki, Kayano, Terasaka, Takebayashi, dan nagisa... Mungkin mereka masih sibuk.." balas maehara.

"Takebayashi dan Terasaka tidak datang. Mereka berdua menyelesaikan kembang api untuk puncak acara.." kata Okuda.

"Hoo.. baguslah kalau begitu, kembang api memang yang paling penting. Oh ya, aku dengar nagisa mau membawa beberapa muridnya untuk membantu ya?" tanya Kataoka.

"Aku jadi penasaran muridnya seperti apa..." Muramatsu tampak penasaran.

.

Baru saja dibicarakan, Nagisa pun datang dengan tergesa-gesa.

.

"Halo semuanya.. Maaf aku terlambat.."

"Yoo, Nagisa.. Kami masih belum mulai kok. Di mana murid-muridmu?" tanya Maehara.

"Ah, mereka tadi di belakangku kok... Mungkin tertinggal karena tidak kuat berjalan di medan pegunungan seperti ini..."

.

"NAGISAA! JANGAN BERJALAN CEPAT-CEPAT!" terdengar suara keras memanggil pria mungil berambut biru itu.

.

Seluruh siswa-siswi eks kelas 3E terdiam membeku melihat murid-murid yang dibawa oleh Nagisa tersebut. Mungkin pada awalnya terbayang kalau murid-murid yang diajar olehnya adalah para siswa baik-baik, dengan penampilan yang sopan dan rapi. Akan tetapi, yang hadir di sana adalah kebalikannya. Murid-murid Nagisa yang berjumlah puluhan itu adalah para berandalan pembuat onar, berbadan besar, berpakaian seenaknya, dan beberapa ada yang masih asyik menghisap rokoknya. Mungkin, bisa sedikit disamakan dengan Genji dan anggota gengnya di film Crows Zero yang terkenal. Belum banyak yang tahu kalau pemuda berambut biru yang mewarisi bakat membunuh itu, sekarang menjadi 'ketua' bagi kumpulan berandalan itu.

.

"Aniki.. Jangan berjalan cepat-cepat... Banyak yang tidak kuat berjalan menanjak begini.." Ujar salah satu murid Nagisa itu.

"Maka dari itu, kalian berhentilah merokok... Bukankah sudah berkali-kali aku ingatkan?" ujar Nagisa dengan kalem.

"Hah.. Baiklah.."

"Oh ya, kalian semua berkenalanlah dengan teman-teman SMP ku satu persatu.." perintah Nagisa.

"Siaaaappp!" para berandalan itu benar-benar menurut pada pria kecil yang terlihat 'manis' itu.

.

Para 'anak buah' Nagisa tersebut satu persatu berkenalan dengan siswa-siswi eks kelas 3E. Puluhan berandalan itu entah kenapa bisa berlaku normal dan sopan pada mereka, dan tidak ada satu pun yang berani macam-macam pada para siswi kelas 3E yang cantik–cantik itu. Para anggota kelas pembunuhan tersebut membayangkan hal yang bermacam–macam di kepalanya masing-masing. Bagaimana si mungil Nagisa itu bisa mengatasi para berandalan pembuat onar itu, sampai bisa tunduk padanya seperti ini? Memang tidak berlebihan mungkin, kalau memberi Nagisa julukan 'Shinigami' generasi yang ketiga.

.

* * *

.

Setelah membagi kelompok kembali, semuanya mulai bekerja di kelompoknya masing-masing. Chiba dan Sugaya memimpin penataan panggung dengan seksama. Keduanya yang punya bakat seni cukup baik itu memang pas kalau disuruh melakukan hal semacam ini.

.

"Yoo Chiba.. Bagaimana proyek-proyekmu? Kudengar kamu mengerjakan asrama di lingkungan kantornya Karasuma sensei ya?" tanya Sugaya.

"Syukurlah semua lancar.. Berkat bantuan Rinka, pekerjaanku jadi lebih ringan.."

"Ah, kalau kalian berdua yang menangani, pasti hasilnya bagus. Duo profesional dari kelas 3E kan memang hebat..."

"Ah, kamu berlebihan... Kamu sendiri, sekarang juga sudah sukses, Sugaya.. Proyek festival musim panas ini juga bukan hal yang main-main lho..."

"Ahahahaha... Aku Cuma beruntung kok.."

.

Kimura kemudian menghampiri kedua sahabatnya itu. Ia tidak mau ketinggalan bahan obrolan.

.

"Oi... Mr Sniper, seniman kurus.. Apa yang sedang kalian obrolkan?" kimura tampak penasaran.

"Ah.. Hanya masalah pekerjaan saja... Kamu sendiri, bagaimana pekerjaanmu Kimura?" tanya Sugaya.

"Lancar... Aku menikmatinya kok..." kata Kimura kalem.

"Kalau hubunganmu dengan Yada bagaimana? Ahahaha..." tanya Chiba menggoda.

"Baik-baik saja kok... Sebaik hubunganmu dengan Rinka... Bagaimana? Senang bisa berpartner bersama dirinya? Ahahaha..." Kimura balik bertanya.

"Tentu saja senang... Siapa sih yang tidak senang bisa bekerja dengan partner seumur hidupnya?" kata Chiba mantap.

"Woow.. Sebentar-sebentar... Seumur hidup? Berarti... Kalian sudah mau berumah tangga ya?" tebak Sugaya.

"Hmm... Chiba sudah mau melamarnya ternyata... Oke oke.." Kimura tersenyum jahil.

"Tunggu saja tanggal mainnya... Tapi sampai kukabari, kalian diamlah saja.." kata Chiba kalem.

"Oke!"

"Siap!"

.

Okajima yang ada di dekat mereka, mendengar hal itu dan ikut mengobrol.

.

"Ohh... Sudah mau melamar ternyata... Ahahaha.."

"Kenapa? Cemburu?" ejek Sugaya.

"Kalau cemburu sudah dari dulu... Tapi karena aku sudah biasa ditolak wanita, jadi ya.. Tidak masalah.." ujar Okajima kalem, dengan hati yang baper.

"Waow. Jones abadi.." ejek Kimura

"APA!?"

"Ahahahaha..." Chiba, Kimura, dan Sugaya tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Jahat.. ! Oh ya Chiba, kapan kamu mau menikah?" tanya Okajima.

"Rahasia.."

"Hahh, kenapa harus rahasia-rahasiaan? Oh ya, kalau kamu mau menikah, kamu bisa membuat foto Pre Weddingnya di tempatku lho!"

"Benarkah?"

"Tentu saja! Aku berikan harga teman.."

"Aku maunya gratis.." kata Chiba dengan kalem.

"Oke.. Kalau kamu mau gratis, bisa saja.. Tapi ada syaratnya!"

"Apa?"

"Minggu ini kamu harus melamar Hayami!"

"Hmm, itu saja syaratnya?"

"Iya.. itu saja.."

"Oke.. Deal. Kupegang perkataanmu.." kata Chiba sambil menunjuk Okajima

"Oi.. Serius Minggu ini?" Kimura kaget.

"Hmm.. Menarik.." Sugaya menggaruk-garuk dagunya, tanda tertarik.

"Ehehehe..." Okajima tersenyum merasa tantangannya itu tidak mungkin dimenangkan oleh Chiba.

.

* * *

.

Sementara itu, di dalam bangunan kelas 3E, tempat para wanita mengerjakan ornamen dekorasi, obrolan mereka juga tidak jauh berbeda topiknya dari para pria.

.

"Ohohoho... Rinka dari tadi tersenyum saja... Tidak biasanya..." goda Fuwa

"Yah, kan sekarang dia sudah satu tempat kerja dengan lelakinya.. Tentu saja hari-harinya penuh dengan senyuman.." tambah Yada.

"Oho... Rinka chan... Jadi kapan mau berumah tangga dengan poni ganteng itu?" tanya Nakamura sambil merangkul sang 'Tsundere Sniper' itu.

"Ah,, kalian ini berlebihan sekali.. K.. Kami masih mau serius bekerja dulu untuk saat ini.." muka Hayami mulai memerah.

"Yakin? Sudah saatnya lho bagi kalian... Hihihi..." Nakamura tersenyum jahil.

"Gaji sudah banyak.. Umur sudah matang.. Kurang apalagi Rin? Ahahahaha..." Hara tertawa

"Kurangnya, ya tinggal Chiba melamarnya... Kira-kira kapan ya.." Fuwa membayangkan bermacam-macam hal.

"Hah.. Kalian ini.." keluh Hayami.

"Hee.. Kami kan mendukungmu Rin.. Bukan menggodamu.."

"Iya terimakasih, Hara... Doakan saja yang terbaik untukku dan poni bodoh itu.."

"Pasti!" Nakamura, Hara, dan Fuwa mengacungkan jempolnya bersamaan. Hayami Hanya bisa tersenyum geli.

.

* * *

.

Jam sudah menunjukkan waktu pukul 19.30, ketika semua pekerjaan dekorasi panggung dan Stand hampir selesai. Para murid eks kelas 3E berkumpul di bangunan kelas mereka untuk membahas beberapa hal tambahan lagi. Isogai sebagai ketua kelas berbicara di depan meja tempat Koro sensei dulu biasa mengajar.

.

"Em, semuanya.. Maaf menghentikan pekerjaan kalian sejenak.. Ada satu hal yang haru kita bahas di sini.. Sebenarnya ini agak mendadak, tapi kita harus mengusahakannya.."

"Ada apa memangnya?" Nagisa penasaran.

"Jadi, pihak panitia meminta kita mengirimkan perwakilannya untuk mengisi acara di panggung utama besok. Kita diberi slot waktu selama 15 menit..."

"Kita disuruh mengisi apa memangnya?" tanya Kurahashi.

"Itulah dia masalahnya, aku mau minta pendapat kalian.. Kalau dari pihak panitia, membebaskan semuanya.. Bisa saja, kita menampilkan Band, drama, atau apapun.. Ada usulan?" tanya Isogai pada teman-temannya.

"SEXY DANCE!" teriak Okajima dengan keras.

.

Sebuah penghapus papan tulis langsung melayang ke kepalanya. Okajima terkapar pingsan.

.

"Ide lain?" tanya Isogai tanpa menghiraukan Okajima.

"COSPLAY! SURUH NAGISA CROSSDRESS!" teriak Nakamura.

"Nakamura.. Plis..." Keluh Nagisa.

"Cosplay seru juga sepertinya..." kata Isogai sambil memegang dagunya.

"Ah, suruh saja Chiba dan Hayami bercosplay jadi Kirito dan Asuna.. Kan penampilan dan warna rambut mereka mirip dua karakter itu..." Goda Fuwa.

"Aku mau pulang.." Chiba bangkit dari duduknya.

"Aku juga.." Hayami mengikutinya.

"Heee! Bercandaaa!" Fuwa tertawa melihat keduanya.

"A... Teman-teman mohon yang serius ya.. Ahahaha... Kalau begitu ada usul lain?" tanya Isogai lagi.

"Hmm.. Aku rasa Band saja.. Kalian banyak yang bisa main musik kan?" usul Itona.

"Hmm.. Bisa.. Teman-teman.. Tolong angkat tangan yang bisa main musik, dan katakan instrumen apa yang kalian kuasai..." perintah isogai.

"Aku bisa main gitar sungguhan.." Mimura mengangkat tangannya.

"Aku bisa keyboard.." Yada juga mengangkat tangannya.

"Aku bisa main gitar juga..." ujar Karma kalem.

"Serius?" Nagisa tidak percaya pada sahabatnya itu.

"Lihat saja nanti kalau tidak percaya.." lelaki berambut merah itu tersenyum jahil.

"Oke.. Kalau begitu kurang Bass dan Drum kan? Siapa yang bisa?" Tanya sang ketua kelas lagi.

"Bass serahkan padaku.." Itona mengacungkan tangannya.

"Oke bagus.. Drum?" tanya Isogai lagi.

"Baiklah. Biar aku saja.." Chiba mengangkat tangannya.

"Kamu bisa drum juga Chiba? Bagus... Sekarang kita tentukan siapa yang menjadi vokalisnya.."

"Kalau masalah suara, banyak yang bagus di kelas ini.. Mau lebih dari satu juga tidak apa-apa..." ujar Hara.

"Siapa saja kalau begitu?"

"Ada Rinka, Nakamura, Kayano di sisi para wanita. Di sisi para lelaki, kamu dan Maehara juga bagus kan suaranya, Isogai?"

"Hmm.. Boleh saja sih.. Tapi jangan terlalu banyak. Yang lain juga harus mengurus stand kan?"

"Kalau begitu biar kami bertiga saja.. Kayano, Rinka, kalian mau kan?" tanya Nakamura dengan mantap.

"Oke..! Aku siap!" Ujar Kayano dengan ceria.

"A.. Apa kalian yakin mau mengajukanku?" Hayami tampak ragu.

"Yakin.. Suaramu itu benar-benar indah lho, Rin.." Kata Hara.

"Hayami, tolong bantuannya ya?" Isogai memohon sambil tersenyum.

"Hah.. Baiklah... Aku mau.." Hayami menghela nafasnya.

Isogai kemudian menepukkan kedua tangannya."Teman-teman.. Kalau begitu sudah diputuskan ya? Kita akan mengajukan band.. Jadi mau berlatih kapan?"

"Aku rasa, malam ini juga.. Kita harus tampil besok sore kan? Di dekat sekolah kita, ada studio musik milik temanku yang saat ini sedang kosong. Aku baru saja menghubunginya.."

"Oh.. Terima kasih Mimura! Kalian para anggota band ada waktu untuk berlatih sekarang tidak?" tanya Isogai lagi.

"Adaaaaaaa!" semuanya bisa.

"Baiklah kalau begitu... Para anggota band silahkan berlatih sekarang. Sedangkan yang lainnya, bisa menyelesaikan dekorasi ya?"

"Okeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!"

.

Para mantan assassin itu membubarkan diri dan berpencar menjadi dua bagian. Anggota band segera turun gunung dan menuju studio musik itu. Sementara sisanya kembali membereskan hal-hal yang lainnya, baik di stand maupun di panggung.

Namun, semuanya melupakan Okajima yang masih pingsan di ruang kelas itu. Sungguh kasihan nasib fotografer mesum yang satu ini.

.

* * *

.

Di studio musik, satu persatu segera memegang instrumennya masing-masing. Sudah cukup lama para pemuda ini tidak bermain musik karena kesibukannya. Jadi, mereka mau melakukan pemanasan dulu.

.

"Karma.. Serius kamu baru belajar gitar tiga bulan ini?" tanya Mimura pada karma yang tampak sangat jago memainkan gitarnya itu.

"Hmm.. Iya kok. Lihat saja permainan gitarku yang masih acak-acakan ini.."

"Yang seperti itu kamu bilang acak-acakan... Orang jenius memang lain.."

"Sudah kubilang, Mimura, rambut merah ini memang tidak punya kelemahan!" ujar Chiba sambil menyetel drumnya.

"Ahaha.. iya ya..."

"Kalian berlebihan..." kata Karma kalem.

"Hmm, teman-teman.. Kita mau menyanyi lagu apa?" tanya Kayano.

"Oh, kalian tahu lagu 'Bye Bye Yesterday' ? Lagu itu sedang terkenal belakangan ini.." kata Nakamura.

"Hmm.. Tahu,, itu lagu yang bagus..! Para pemegang instrumen, kalian bisa memainkannya?" tanya Kayano.

"Bisa.. Kalian pilih saja lagunya, kami menurut.." ujar Itona sambil memainkan bassnya.

.

Kayano, Hayami, dan Nakamura pun saling berembuk mengenai lagu yang akan mereka nyanyikan. Cukup lama ketiganya berunding, sampai akhirnya mereka menentukan pilihannya.

.

"Oke teman-teman.. Kita akan membawakan empat lagu.. Yang pertama 'Question', lalu 'Bye Bye yesterday', kemudian 's-AVE', dan yang terakhir, 'On My Own'..." kata Nakamura

"Semua setuju?" tanya Kayano bersemangat."

"Setuju...!"

"Oke Ritsu, bantu kami mencari lirik dan chordnya ya.." kata Yada.

"Okeee!" gadis 2d itu sudah siap.

.

Sebelum mulai berlatih, Chiba memandang Hayami dan memberinya semangat. Ia mengangkat dua jempol di tangannya, sambil tersenyum. Senyumannya itu dibalas oleh Hayami dengan senyuman manisnya.

.

"Baiklah.. 3..2..1.. mulai!" Chiba memukul-mukulkan dua stik drumnya untuk memulai lagu mereka.

.

Latihan band itu berjalan dengan sangat mulus. Masing-masing dapat menguasai instrumennya dengan baik, dan bisa memainkan tiap lagu dengan sempurna. Dari balik pukulan drumnya, Chiba tersenyum-senyum sendiri melihat Hayami yang bisa menyanyi dengan suaranya yang sangat indah itu. Suara kekasihnya itu selalu bisa membuatnya berdebar-debar dan tersenyum lebar.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

Hari Sabtu yang menyenangkan itu akhirnya datang juga. Sejak siang, puluhan pengunjung sudah memadati arena festival musim panas di bangunan sekolah tua penuh kenangan itu. Pengunjung yang datang melebihi ekspektasi perhitungan awal, dan membuat acara tersebut jadi semakin meriah. Walaupun harus menempuh perjalanan jauh dari kaki bukit, para pengunjung sama sekali tidak mengeluh dan tetap bersemangat menikmati acara itu.

Para siswa-siswi eks kelas 3E mengatur acara itu dengan baik. Sebagian dari mereka menjaga stand makanan yang dibuka oleh para koki kelas 3E. Sebagian yang lain bekerja di belakang panggung untuk mengurus bermacam-macam hal, dan yang lainnya dibagi untuk berjaga di seluruh lokasi, mengamankan berjalannya acara tersebut.

Chiba dan Hayami yang memiliki pandangan yang luas dan tajam, ditugaskan untuk berpatroli berkeliling arena festival, dan melaporkan pada yang berwenang apabila ada yang berbuat tidak benar. Dan seperti biasa, keduanya menjalankan tugas mereka dengan serius.

Hari makin beranjak malam, dan para pengunjung makin banyak yang berdatangan. Para panitia pun makin serius dalam tugasnya masing-masing.

.

"Rin, kamu sudah siap untuk tampil nanti?" tanya Chiba yang berpatroli bersama kekasihnya itu.

"Mau tidak mau, harus sudah siap.." keluh Hayami.

"Suaramu itu memang merdu sekali ya.. Aku sampai merinding mendengarnya kemarin.." ujar Chiba sambil tersenyum.

"Kamu juga bisa bermain drum dengan bagus.. Ternyata tidak Cuma gitar saja instrumen yang kamu kuasai?"

"Dulu di klub musikku aku juga sempat bermain drum.. Untung saja aku masih ingat cara bermainnya.."

"Oh ya, kita nanti tampil jam berapa, Ryuu?"

"Hmm, jam 20.15. dua jam lagi.."

"Baiklah.. Semoga semuanya lancar.." ujar Hayami.

.

Tiba-tiba, keduanya dikejutkan dengan suara seorang anak kecil yang menangis di dekat mereka. Anak perempuan manis berambut hitam itu tampaknya terpisah dari kedua orang tuanya, dan hanya bisa menangis sendirian di tengah kerumunan pengunjung. Duo Sniper itu pun segera menghampirinya.

.

"Eh.. Adik kecil.. kenapa menangis? Sini kakak bantu.." kata Hayami sambil menghampiri anak itu.

"Huaaaaaaa... Aku.. terpisah dari mama dan papa.." ujar anak perempuan yang berusia sekitar lima tahun itu.

"Wah, ini gawat Rin.. Ayo kita bawa dia ke bagian informasi.." ujar Chiba.

"Iya.. ayo.."

"Tidak mau...! Aku mau kakak berdua saja yang mencarikan orang tuaku...!" anak perempuan itu memeluk Hayami dengan erat.

"Eh.. Tapi.. Kalau kita tidak ke bagian informasi..."

"Tidak mauuu! Aku mau sama kakak berdua saja!" sepertinya ia hendak menangis lebih keras lagi kalau tidak dituruti.

 _"Bagaimana ini...?"_ bisik Hayami pada Chiba.

 _"Yasudah Rin.. Ayo kita bantu cari saja. Kasihan juga kalau harus meninggalkannya di pos informasi."_ bisik Chiba.

"Baiklah.. Biar kakak berdua yang membantu adik mencari kedua orang tuamu. Tapi, kakak minta kamu jangan menangis lagi ya!" kata Hayami sambil tersenyum manis pada anak perempuan itu.

"Iyaaa!"

.

* * *

.

Chiba, Hayami, dan anak perempuan itu berjalan mengelilingi stand-stand yang makin ramai dikunjungi oleh para pengunjung itu. Dari tadi, si anak perempuan itu santai saja menggandeng erat Duo Sniper itu, seakan keduanya adalah orang tuanya sendiri. Mungkin, siapa pun yang melihat mereka bertiga untuk pertama kalinya, akan menyangka kalau ketiganya adalah keluarga kecil yang baru saja terbentuk.

.

"Adik siapa namanya?" tanya Hayami

"Namaku Risa... Nama kakak berdua siapa?"

"Namaku Hayami... Salam kenal ya Risa chan!"

"Kalau aku Chiba.. Kalau nama orang tuanya Risa chan siapa?" tanya Chiba sambil tersenyum.

"Papa Shuu dan mama Mira!"

"Papa dan mamanya Risa memakai baju warna apa tadi?" tanya Chiba lagi.

"Mama pakai baju berwarna kuning.. Kalau papa pakai baju berwarna Abu-abu.."

"Oke Risa.. biar kakak carikan dulu..." Chiba mengeluarkan smartphonenya, dan menghubungi Ritsu yang sedang berpatroli menggunakan Drone buatan Itona.

 _"Ritsu. Carikan pasangan yang memakai baju kuning dan abu-abu. Yang lelaki memakai baju abu-abu, dan wanitanya memakai baju kuning.."_ bisik Chiba pada Ritsu.

 _"Siap.. Tapi ini akan memakan waktu cukup lama, Chiba Kun.. pengunjung yang datang makin banyak, dan jumlah drone yang ada hanya tiga.."_ kata Ritsu.

 _"Tidak masalah... Nanti kalau sudah ketemu, kabari kami.."_

 _"Siaap!"_

 _._

Sementara Ritsu mencari di ketinggian, Chiba dan Hayami juga memasang penglihatan spesial mereka baik-baik. Mereka berdua menyisir tiap stand dan kerumunan manusia di sekitarnya, sambil mencoba menghibur anak itu. Keduanya mengajak anak itu mampir membeli banyak cemilan, dan melihat berbagai macam stand serta arena permainan yang ada di festival itu.

Sampai akhirnya, ketiganya berdiri di depan stand arena menembak berhadiah. Hadiah yang dipajang di stand itu sangat banyak dan tampak menarik. Risa pun tersenyum dengan lebar, melihat sebuah boneka kucing besar yang dipajang di bagian paling atas.

.

"Kakak... Boneka kucing itu... Lucu sekali.." kata Risa dengan mata yang berbinar-binar.

"Risa chan mau boneka itu? Kalau begitu biar kakak ambilkan untukmu.." Kata Hayami.

"Mau.. Tapi kan kita harus menembak target-target itu supaya bisa mendapatkannya kan? Risa tidak bisa menembak.."

"Tenang saja Risa.. Kak Chiba ini jago sekali menembak kok... Kamu lihat saja! -Ryuu..." Hayami memberi kode untuk Chiba.

"Aku mengerti.." Chiba melangkah ke stand itu dengan mantap, dan segera membayar uang pendaftaran kepada pemilik stand.

.

Sejenak Chiba memeriksa senapan yang akan dia gunakan. Peluru yang didapatkan dalam sekali pendaftaran hanya ada lima. Ia tidak mau sampai meleset sekalipun, di hadapan Hayami dan Risa. Kalau sudah berada dalam urusan menembak seperti ini, dirinya selalu lima kali lebih serius dari biasanya."

.

"Risa chan, lihat kakak baik-baik ya.." ujar Chiba sambil tersenyum

"Selamat berjuang kak!" Risa tampak sangat bersemangat.

 _"Hmm.. Pertama.. Dapatkan boneka besar itu.."_ Chiba membidik sasaran berupa nomor yang mewakili hadiah yang dipajang tersebut. Targetnya itu berada paling jauh dari tempatnya berdiri.

.

"DOR!" suara senapan menderu, dan bersamaan dengan itu, target yang diincar oleh sang 'Tokoh Utama Game Eroge' itu pun roboh.

.

"..." si pemilik stand terdiam kaku karena salah satu hadiah terbesarnya berhasil dimenangkan oleh Chiba. Ia terpaksa menurunkan boneka itu dan memberikannya ke Risa.

.

"Hore! Kakak berhasill!" Risa tampak sangat kegirangan sambil memeluk boneka besarnya.

"Bagus Ryuu.." kata Hayami sambil mengangkat jempolnya.

"Ehehe... Risa chan mau apa lagi? Kakak masih punya empat peluru lagi.."

"Kalau begitu satu lagi boleh kak?"

"Boleh... Kamu mau apa?"

"Kalau begitu.. Aku ingin boneka beruang kecil yang itu.." Risa menunjuk pilihannya.

"Oke.."

.

"DOR!" Suara senapan kembali menyalak, dan diiringi dengan jatuhnya sasaran yang dibidik oleh sang penembaknya.

.

"Aaakk.." Pemilik stand makin terlihat tidak enak. Ia kembali menurunkan bonekanya, dan memberikannya kepada gadis kecil itu.

.

"WAH! Kakak Chiba hebat sekali! Terima kasih kak!" Risa sangat senang dengan dua boneka barunya.

"Baiklah.. Kamu mau apa lagi?" Tanya Hayami.

"Hmm.. Sudah cukup kak Chiba, kak Hayami.. Peluru yang lain untuk kakak berdua saja.." ujar Risa.

"Hee? Yakin?" tanya Chiba.

"Iya kak.. Risa sudah cukup dengan dua boneka ini.."

"Hmm.. Kalau begitu, Kamu mau apa Rin?" tanya Chiba pada Hayami.

.

Hayami memandangi hadiah-hadiah di depannya itu. Ia memilih-milih apa saja yang kira-kira diinginkannya.

.

"Vas bunga nomor 37, lampu meja nomor 82, dan tempat pensil nomor 21.."

"Mau ditaruh di kantor?" tanya Chiba

"Iya, begitulah.."

"Oke.." Chiba kembali membidik dengan seksama.

.

"DOR!" "DOR!" "DOR!" Tiga tembakan dilepaskan, dan tiga target tumbang dengan sempurna.

.

 _"Yaampun... Siapa orang ini...?"_ Batin sang penjaga stand sambil mengambil hadiah yang diperoleh oleh Chiba.

"Oke, terima kasih ya paman.." Chiba mengembalikan senapannya, sambil menerima hadiahnya.

"Hmm.. Akurasimu belum luntur ya, Ryuu.." goda Hayami.

"Jangan sampai lah.. Ini kan salah satu dari sedikit kelebihanku.. Oh ya, kamu mau gantian menembak, Rin?"

"Tidak usah... nanti saja!"

"Yasudah, ayo lanjut mencari orang tuanya Risa.."

"Baiklah.."

.

Chiba dan Hayami kembali melanjutkan tugasnya untuk mencari orang tua Risa. Sementara itu, hari makin beranjak malam dan para pengunjung makin membludak. Risa yang tubuhnya cukup kecil itu jadi sulit untuk berjalan di antara kerumunan itu.

.

"Risa, mau kakak gendong? Kamu sepertinya sudah cukup kelelahan.." kata Chiba.

"I.. iya.. Aku mau kak.."

"Kalau begitu, biar bonekamu kubawakan.." kata Hayami.

.

Chiba segera menggendong gadis kecil itu, dan memanggulnya di punggungnya. Risa tampak sangat senang digendong oleh pria berponi yang punya tinggi badan yang cukup bagus itu. Ketiganya kembali melanjutkan pencarian mereka, tentunya sambil mengobrol.

.

"Kak Hayami, Kak Chiba.." Risa memanggil Duo Sniper itu.

"Ada apa Risa?" kata Duo seniper itu bersamaan.

"Maaf ya Risa sudah merepotkan kakak berdua.."

"Hee, santai saja Risa chan, kakak berdua senang kok bisa membantumu.." kata Hayami.

"Iya, tidak usah dipikirkan, ini sudah tugas kami.." sambung Chiba.

"Risa juga berterima kasih untuk hadiah boneka itu... Terima kasih ya, kak Chiba, kak Hayami.."

"Sama-sama, Risa.." Jawab Duo Sniper itu bersamaan lagi, membuat Risa tersenyum dengan manis melihat kekompakan mereka.

"Oh ya kak, apakah kakak berdua sudah menikah?"

.

"JLEB!" begitulah suara hati sang Duo Sniper, yang baru saja ditusuk oleh pertanyaan yang sangat sering diterima oleh mereka akhir-akhir ini. Tidak disangka, anak gadis berusia 5 tahun ini juga ikut menanyakan pertanyaan yang serupa...

.

"Ehehe... Belum kok.. Memangnya kenapa, Risa chan?" Tanya Chiba dengan muka yang memerah.

"Habisnya, kakak berdua serasi sekali sih... Kak Chiba ganteng.. Kak Hayami juga cantik sekali..." ujar Risa dengan polosnya.

"Kami belum menikah, Risa..." Ujar Hayami sambil tersenyum kecut.

"Hmm.. Kalau begitu, kakak berdua sepasang kekasih ya?"

.

 _"Hah.. anak jaman sekarang.."_ pikir Chiba dalam hatinya.

 _"Itu benar.. Tapi, apa aku harus menjelaskannya padanya?"_ batin Hayami

.

"Iya.. Kami sepasang kekasih.." kata Chiba mantap.

"Hee.. Sudah kuduga... Kak Hayami dan Kak Chiba, serasi sekali ya.. Risa senang melihatnya.." gadis kecil itu tersenyum lebar.

"Ehehehe..." Hayami hanya bisa tersenyum dengan wajah memerahnya.

.

Suasana jadi agak sedikit canggung. Duo Sniper ini jadi malu 'diinterogasi' oleh gadis kecil itu. Namun, mereka tetap mencoba bersikap natural, agar Risa tidak bingung.

.

"TUTUTUT!" Smartphone Chiba berbunyi. Ini tanda dari Ritsu.

.

 _"Chiba kun, segeralah menuju ke pintu masuk bangunan kelas 3E. Aku menemukan pasangan dengan profil yang cocok.."_

 _"Oke Ritsu. Kami dalam perjalanan!"_

.

* * *

.

"Mama! Papa!" Risa berlari menghampiri kedua orang tuanya, yang sedang kebingungan mencari dirinya di depan bangunan sekolah itu.

"Risa Chan!" Ibu dari gadis itu langsung memeluknya.

"Risa.. kamu tidak apa-apa kan? Papa sangat mencemaskanmu!"

"Aku tidak apa-apa... Mama.. Papa.. Kak Chiba dan kak Hayami membantuku mencari kalian dari tadi.." Risa menunjuk Duo Sniper yang tersenyum bahagia karena telah berhasil mengantarkan dirinya itu.

.

Gadis kecil itu menceritakan semua yang dialaminya pada kedua orang tuanya. Saat ia ditolong oleh Chiba dan Hayami, saat dirinya dibelikan berbagai macam cemilan, saat ia diberi hadiah dari stand menembak, dan saat mereka bertiga saling mengobrol layaknya orang tua dengan anaknya. Gadis kecil itu menceritakan semuanya dengan sangat lengkap.

.

"Chiba san, Hayami san, kami benar benar berterima kasih kepada kalian berdua.." ibu Risa menjabat tangan Chiba dan Hayami dengan erat.

"Kami juga minta maaf kalau Risa sudah merepotkan kalian berdua.." sambung ayahnya Risa.

"Ah.. Tidak masalah, pak, bu.. Sudah tugas kami sebagai panitia acara ini untuk membantu pengunjung yang kesulitan.. Disamping itu, Risa anak yang baik sekali kok. Dia sama sekali tidak rewel saat mencari bapak dan ibu tadi.." ujar Chiba.

"Pengunjung festival ini makin banyak.. Bapak dan Ibu harus lebih berhati-hati lagi ya? Kami senang bisa membantu Risa..." kata Hayami sambil tersenyum.

"Maafkan keteledoran kami... Sekali lagi kami sangat berterima kasih.."

"Terimakasih banyak... Kalian juga sudah repot-repot membelikan Risa banyak hal... Biar kami ganti!"

"Ah.. Tidak perlu bu...!"

"Tidak usah! Itu hadiah kami untuk Risa!"

.

Setelah kedua orang tua Risa puas berterima kasih pada Duo Sniper itu, sudah saatnya mereka untuk berpisah. Namun, sebelum Risa meninggalkan Chiba dan Hayami, gadis kecil itu menghampiri keduanya sekali lagi.

.

"Kak Chiba, kak Hayami, Risa sekali lagi berterima kasih untuk semuanya.."

"Iya.. Sama-sama Risa.." Chiba mengelus-elus kepala gadis kecil itu"

"Kamu jangan sampai terpisah lagi dengan kedua orang tuamu ya?" kata Hayami.

"Tapi kak, apakah kita bisa bertemu lagi?" Risa tampak sedih harus berpisah dengan Duo Sniper itu.

"Risa, kalau kamu ingin bertemu dengan kami, telfon saja ke nomor ini.." kata Ciba sambil memberikan kartu namanya.

"Kapan-kapan mainlah ke kantor kami ya.." tambah Chiba lagi.

"Iya kak! Pasti..!"

"Ya sudah, Risa Chan.. Kamu harus segera pulang.. Hari sudah semakin malam..!" kata Hayami.

"Kalau begitu.. Risa pamit dulu.. Kak Chiba.. kak Hayami.."

"Hati-hati ya.."

"Hati-hati.."

.

Duo Sniper dan gadis kecil itu akhirnya harus berpisah. Namun, sekali lagi Risa menoleh ke arah mereka dan berkata,

.

"Semoga kakak Chiba dan kakak Hayami bisa segera menikah ya!"

.

"I.. Iya!" Muka Chiba memerah.

"..." Hayami hanya bisa menganggukkan kepalanya sambil tersenyum malu.

.

Misi untuk menemukan orang tua Risa, sukses besar.

.

* * *

.

"Nyonya Rinka... Tuan Ryuunosuke... Ternyata kalian di sini...!" tiba-tiba sebuah suara dari iblis perempuan kelas 3E terdengar di belakang mereka berdua.

"N..Nakamura! Sejak kapan kamu ada di sini?" Chiba sangat kaget.

"A.. Ada apa.. N.. Nakamura?" Hayami juga tidak kalah kaget.

"Lihatlah jam kalian berdua... 15 menit lagi kita tampil!" ujar Nakamura sambil memperlihatkan jam tangannya pada Duo Sniper itu.

"EEEHH?! Sekarang sudah jam 8?" Chiba kebingungan

"A.. Apa..? Sekarang sudah jam segini?" Hayami kebingungan juga

"Hihihihi... Kalian terlalu asyik bermain bersama gadis kecil tadi.. Waktu jadi tidak terasa kan?" goda Nakamura.

"T.. Tapi kan kami memang harus menolongnya!"

"Iya, aku mengerti Chiba.. Aku tidak mempermasalahkan itu kok.."

"Lalu?"

"Aku justru senang melihat kalian berdua bisa menghibur anak itu dengan sangat baik... Kalian sudah cocok punya anak seumuran dia tadi.. Hihihihihi!" Goda Nakamura

"J.. Jadi, kamu melihat semua hal tadi? Kenapa tidak mau membantu kami?" tanya Hayami sambil cemberut.

"Aku sibuk.. Ehem.. Memotret kalian.. Selain itu, aku tidak mau merusak momen romantis kalian.. Ahahaha..."

"Nakamura.." Chiba tampak malu sekaligus kesal.

"..." Hayami hanya terdiam malu.

"WOY!.. Kurang 10 menit lagi! Ayo kita segera bersiap-siap!" Nakamura menarik tangan Chiba dan Hayami, dan segera menyeret mereka ke panggung.

.

* * *

.

"YOOOOOO PARA PENGUNJUNG FESTIVAL MUSIM PANAS KUNUGIGAOKA... SEMUANYA MASIH SEMANGAT?" teriak MC diatas panggung dengan suara yang keras.

"MASIHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" para penonton tampak bersemangat

"SETELAH INI... KITA AKAN MELIHAT PENAMPILAN DARI BAND YANG BERNAMA 3E! BAND INI TERBENTUK DARI PARA SISWA-SISWI YANG DULU BERSEKOLAH DI SMP KUNUGIGAOKA!"

"PLOK!" "PLOK!" "PLOK!" tepuk tangan bertebaran

"BAIKLAH.. LANGSUNG SAJA.. KITA SAMBUT... BAND 3E!"

.

MC keluar dari stage. Lampu diatas panggung sejenak dimatikan, dan satu persatu anggota band itu masuk. Para Lelaki mengenakan baju santai namun stylish, sedangkan para perempuan didandani memakai yukata yang berwarna-warni.

.

"Selamat malam para penonton!" Apa kabar semuanya?" Nakamura tampak sangat percaya diri di atas panggung.

"BAIIIIIIIIIIIIKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK!" Para penonton terpesona pada 'cewek Inggris' itu.

"Sekarang saatnya kami, Band perwakilan dari SMP Kunugigaoka, yang akan menghibur semuanya!" Kayano juga tampak bersemangat.

"UWOOOOOOOOOO! MASE HARUNAA! FOREVER ZEROOOOO! FLAT IS JUSTICE!" Para penonton makin Kegirangan melihat artis sinetron yang makin terkenal itu.

"K.. Kami akan membawakan 4 lagu.. D.. Dan lagu yang pertama berjudul 'Question'.. S..Selamat mendengarkan..!" Hayami tampak menahan malunya.

"UWOWOWOWOWOWOWOW! TSUNDERE! YANG INI PASTI TSUNDERE! IMUT SEKALI!" Tidak bosan para penonton menyoraki 'Tsundere Sniper' itu.

"Baiklah! 3...2..1... MULAII!"

.

Permainan solo gitar dari karma membuka lagu mereka itu. Berikutnya, gebukan drum Chiba menambah keras melodi musik. Petikan Gitar Mimura, betotan Bas itona, dan sentuhan keyboard Yada kemudian mulai mengiringi, dan memperdengarkan alunan musik yang indah dan bersemangat.

Nakamura, Kayano, dan Hayami mulai bernyanyi. Suara mereka bertiga bisa menyatu dengan sempurna, dan membuat para penonton makin bersemangat dan ikut menyanyi bersama mereka. Band 3E itu bisa melaksanakan tugas mereka dengan sangat baik.

.

* * *

.

Setelah sukses mengguncang panggung itu, Para anggota band 3E segera menuju ke ruang kelas mereka, untuk beristirahat. Mereka semua tampak sedikit kelelahan setelah tampil dengan penuh semangat.

"Huah... Itu tadi penampilan yang sangat hebat! Kerja bagus, semuanya..." kata Maehara sambil memberikan air minum pada anggota band itu satu persatu.

"Para penonton tampak kegirangan tadi... Yah maklum saja... Yang menyanyi para Diva dari kelas 3E sih.." goda Okano.

"Ehehe.. Diva ya... Yah, untungnya tadi semua berjalan lancar.." Nakamura melepas yukatanya.

"Rinka Chan.. Penampilanmu di lagu terakhir itu bagus sekali.. Para penonton tampak ngefans denganmu..!" kayano merangkul Hayami yang tampak kelelahan karena masih menahan malu itu.

"Ah, terima kasih pujiannya, Kayano, tapi itu sedikit berlebihan..."

"Mau mendaftar jadi anggota idol grup? Aku punya kenalan yang bisa membantumu.." Goda kayano.

"TIDAK.. TERIMA KASIH..." Hayami gelagapan.

"Teman-teman.. Masih kuat untuk acara yang selanjutnya tidak?" Tanya Isogai.

"Tentu saja... Malam masih panjang..." kata Mimura dengan semangat.

"Ehehehehehe..." Okajima dipojok ruangan tersenyum-senyum sendiri memandangi layar kamera DSLR nya. Malam ini dia pasti mendapatkan banyak sekali bahan untuk 'penelitiannya'.

.

* * *

.

Setelah cukup beristirahat, semuanya menuju ke pos masing-masing untuk melanjutkan tugas mereka. Chiba dan Hayami juga kembali melaksanakan tugas patrolinya.

.

"Penampilan yang bagus, Rin.."

"Kamu juga.."

"Festival musim panas yang sangat menarik ya.."

"Iya.. Ini festival musim panas paling meriah yang pernah kudatangi.."

"Hebat juga Sugaya.. Bisa membuat konsep acara ini jadi lebih menarik.."

"Jiwa seni memang sudah mengakar padanya.. Wajar lah, Ryuu.."

"Oh ya Rin, acara setelah ini,,, tinggal peluncuran kembang api kan?"

"Iya, jam 11 nanti.. Sekarang masih jam 9, jadi masih ada waktu 2 jam.."

"Baiklah.. Kita selesaikan patroli kita. Siapa tahu, ada yang kehilangan anggota keluarganya lagi..?"

"Oke.."

.

Keduanya kembali menyelam kedalam kerumunan pengunjung yang seolah tidak ada habisnya itu. Untungnya, kali ini tidak ada kejadian berarti yang membuat mereka berdua harus turun tangan seperti tadi. Karena tugas mereka sudah cukup ringan, sesekali mereka mampir sebentar di beberapa stand cemilan, untuk membeli beberapa makanan kecil. Duo Sniper itu kemudian saling bercanda dengan menyuapi satu sama lain. Pasangan yang paling lama dari kelas 3E ini, memang makin mesra saja. Mereka sudah berada di tahapan tidak malu menunjukkan kedekatannya di depan umum.

.

"Ryuu.. Boleh aku mampir sebentar di stand menembak itu?" Tiba-tiba Hayami berhenti di depan sebuah stand menembak.

"Boleh saja... Tapi ingat... Jangan sampai membuat pedagangnya bangkrut ya.."

"Iya, aku Cuma mau mengincar beberapa hadiah.."

"Oke.. Sana jatuhkan targetmu, 'Tsundere Sniper'.."

.

Hayami kemudian segera mendaftar, dan mendapatkan senapan berserta 5 pelurunya. Seperti Chiba, ia juga mengecek senapan itu dengan seksama. Wanita ini juga selalu serius kalau dalam urusan menembak, sama seperti kekasih berponi panjangnya itu.

.

"DOR!" Satu target jatuh.

.

Chiba melamun memperhatikan Hayami yang tampak selalu fokus dan menawan ketika menembakkan senapannya itu. Wanita Yang selalu ada dan siap berkorban untuk dirinya itu, selalu bisa membuat dirinya terdiam dan tersenyum bahagia.

.

"DOR!" Dua target jatuh.

.

Entah kenapa, Chiba jadi terlarut dalam ingatannya, saat ia bersama dengan kekasihnya itu. Momen-momen bahagia yang telah tertulis dalam jurnal kehidupan mereka berdua itu, selalu ia syukuri. Ia merasa menjadi pria paling beruntung sedunia, bisa menemukan wanita sebaik Hayami itu.

.

"DOR!" Tiga target jatuh.

.

Dan sekarang, Chiba sadar. Perjalanan yang telah ia lampaui bersama kekasihnya itu, sudah cukup panjang. Namun, bila dibandingkan dengan alur perjalanan hidup yang tidak akan pernah bisa ditebak lagi, semuanya itu hanyalah sebuah awal. Tapi, awal yang telah didapat oleh mereka berdua, adalah awal yang baik.

.

"DOR!" "DOR!" dua target jatuh hampir bersamaan.

.

"Kamu hebat, Rin.." Chiba bertepuk tangan untuk kekasihnya itu.

"Terimakasih..." Hayami tersenyum dengan manis dihadapan Chiba.

"..." sementara itu, lima tembakan akurat dari sang 'Tsundere Sniper' itu, sukses membuat sang pemilik stand terdiam membisu.

.

Pemilik stand kemudian memberikan hadiah yang telah dimenangkan oleh Hayami, yaitu satu set gelas, satu set piring, sebungkus besar makanan kucing, sekotak mainan lego berbentuk bangunan, dan sebuah boneka kucing.

.

"Untukmu, Ryuu.." Hayami melemparkan sekotak mainan lego berbentuk gedung itu untuk Chiba.

"Terimaksih Rin.." kata Chiba sambil menangkapnya.

"Kenapa kamu dari tadi melamun, Ryuu? Hayami sadar ada sesuatu yang aneh pada diri Chiba

"Ah, aku hanya sedang memikirkan sesuatu. Tidak apa-apa kok.." Chiba berusaha menutupinya.

.

* * *

.

Waktu bergulir cepat, menuju pukul 10.30. Isogai memerintahkan semuanya untuk mengawasi acara peluncuran kembang api, yang merupakan puncak dari festival musim panas ini. Acara peluncuran kembang api itu, cukup spesial. Para penonton diarahkan untuk menuju bukit belakang sekolah, tempat di mana Kayano pernah melawan Koro Sensei dulu. Padang rumput liar yang luas dan berada di ketinggian bukit itu, sekarang telah disulap menjadi sebuah tempat menonton kembang api yang bersih dan nyaman. Ada beberapa bangku kecil yang terbuat dari kayu sisa, yang dapat digunakan duduk oleh para penonton.

Sementara itu, kembang api akan diluncurkan dari sebuah gedung tinggi yang ada di kota sebelah. Gedung tersebut segaris letaknya dengan bukit ini, jadi pemandangan yang yang terlihat dari sana sangatlah indah. Ditambah lagi, cuaca malam hari ini sangat cerah, bulan bersinar dengan sangat terang, dan hawa di pegunungan itu cukup sejuk dan tidak terlalu panas. Semua itu membuat pengalaman menonton kembang api dari bukit ini jadi sangat menyenangkan dan membuat para pengunjung sangat senang.

Sedangkan untuk kembang apinya, juga dibuat spesial. Takebayashi dan Terasaka membantu proses pembuatannya, dan mereka berkata kalau sudah menyiapkan sebuah kejutan untuk teman-temannya di kelas 3E. Tidak ada yang tahu kejutan macam apa yang akan disiapkan oleh kedua lelaki yang cukup akrab karena sering bersama mengunjungi Maid Cafe itu. Namun, masing-masing berharap semoga kembang api kejutan itu tidak meledakkan seisi kota, mengingat Takebayashi itu cukup ahli membuat bom.

Satu persatu, para pengunjung festival berpindah tempat menuju bukit di belakang bangunan kelas 3E. Mereka semua berbaris dengan teratur melewati jalan setapak baru yang dibuat belakangan ini, oleh Sugaya dan anak buahnya. Jalan setapak kecil itu juga dihiasi dengan berbagai macam lampion yang unik, dan berwarna-warni.

Para siswa-siswi eks kelas 3E saling berkomunikasi menggunakan aplikasi jaringan komunikasi kelas 3E, yang dibuat oleh Ritsu dan Itona.

.

"Karma di sini.. Rombongan pengunjung yang terakhir sudah meninggalkan arena festival. Apakah bukit belakang kelas sudah penuh? Ganti.."

"Sugino di sini... Bukit belakang sangat penuh, tapi masih mampu menampung banyak orang... Ganti"

"Maehara di sini... Tidak ada kendala apapun kan? Jalan setapak bagian A aman.. Ganti!"

"Mimura di sini... Jalan setapak bagian B aman... Ganti!"

"Nagisa di sini... Jalan setapak bagian C juga aman... Ganti..."

"Isogai di sini.. Baiklah semuanya, segera menuju ke bukit belakang kelas ya... Pertunjukannya sudah mau dimulai... Urusan penjagaan arena festival sudah kuserahkan ke aparat yang berwenang. Kalian semua naiklah ke sini.. Ganti!"

"Roger!"

"Roger!"

"Roger!"

"Roger!"

.

Satu persatu siswa-siswi eks kelas 3E itu naik ke bukit belakang kelas mereka tersebut. Chiba dan Hayami yang sudah terlebih dahulu berada di sana, sekarang sedang mencari lokasi yang nyaman untuk menyaksikan peluncuran kembang api tersebut.

.

"Wah.. Ramai sekali..." ujar Hayami

"Hmm.. Kalau begini, mana mungkin bisa menikmati kembang apinya.."

"Ayo menonton dari sana saja.." kata Hayami sambil menunjuk ke atas

"Oh.. Aku mengerti.. ayo.."

.

Duo Sniper itu kemudian menuju ke bagian pinggir bukit, yang banyak ditumbuhi oleh pohon yang tinggi. Keduanya kemudian memanjat salah satu pohon paling tinggi, yang dulu pernah mereka gunakan untuk latihan menembak. Tentu saja mereka memanjat dengan hati-hati, agar tidak ada orang yang melihat mereka.

.

"Oke.. Sempurna.." ujar Chiba

"Pemandangannya bagus sekali.." Hayami Tersenyum.

.

Mereka berdua sampai di bagian pohon yang cukup tinggi. Keduanya duduk di cabang pohon yang cukup lebar dan kuat, namun tidak terhalang oleh rimbunnya dedaunan yang dapat mengganggu pemandangan untuk melihat kembang api itu.

Kemudian, satu persatu siswa-siswi eks kelas 3E mengikuti mereka berdua. Semuanya mencari lokasi masing-masing, baik secara berkelompok, maupun berpasangan. Suasana di atas pohon besar itu jadi cukup romantis, karena ada beberapa pasangan yang memilih untuk melihat kembang api itu berduaan saja.

.

"Hah... Enak sekali mereka-mereka yang sudah punya pasangan.." keluh Okajima sambil memegang kamera DSLR kesayangannya.

"Salah mu sendiri punya sifat mesum..." ejek Nakamura.

"Bertobatlah.. Jangan mesum lagi, dan jangan mengganggu pasangan yang lain...!" tambah Sugaya.

"Hmm.. Aku kan tidak mengganggu mereka.. Aku cuma mengabadikan momen saja!" Okajima membela dirinya.

"Kalau mengabadikan momen sih, tidak ada salahnya Sosuke kun... Aku ikutan.." kata nakamura dengan wajah jahilnya.

"Eh, lihat itu, di dahan pohon yang sana.. Yada dan Kimura makin mesra saja.." kata Okajima sambil memotretnya.

"Itu, Nagisa dan Kayano juga berduaan!" Nakamura tidak kalah berseru."

"Hmm.. Karma juga bersama Okuda san tuh.." ujar Sugaya kalem.

"Kanzaki dan Sugino mencurigakan... Itu mereka bergandengan tangan, kan?" tambah Hara

"Chiba dan Hayami apalagi..." kata Fuwa menunjuk Duo Sniper yang ada di dahan paling atas.

"Teman-teman.. Ini mau melihat kembang api atau memata-matai orang pacaran sih?" tanya Mimura dengan geli dan heran.

"AHHHH.. AKU JADI IRIIII!" keluh Okajima.

.

Para anggota grup stalker hanya bisa tertawa melihat sarjana mesum ini.

.

* * *

.

Tidak menghiraukan para stalker, Chiba dan Hayami terlarut pada pembicaraan mereka berdua, sambil menunggu peluncuran kembang api tersebut.

.

"Tidak terasa sudah sebelas tahun lebih berlalu semenjak kita membuat bangkrut stand menembak di festival musim panas saat itu, ya..?" kata Chiba.

"Benar sekali... Sudah banyak hal yang terjadi.. Tapi kejadian itu masih kuingat betul.." Hayami tersenyum.

"Ahahaha.. Mengingat itu aku masih selalu tertawa.."

"Aku juga.. Ahahaha..."

"Ah iya, Risa chan tadi sudah pulang ya? Sayang dia tidak melihat pesta kembang api ini.."

"Dia masih kecil, Ryuu... Kasihan kalau harus tidur terlalu larut.. Untung orang tuanya tidak memaksanya mengikuti acara ini sampai selesai.."

"Benar juga kamu, Rin.."

.

Hayami kemudian tersenyum memperhatikan kekasihnya itu.

.

"Ada apa?" tanya Chiba.

"Tidak apa-apa.. Aku hanya senang bisa melihat sisimu yang lain hari ini.."

"Hee, sisi seperti apa yang kamu maksud, Rin?"

"Saat kamu menggendong dan menghibur Risa chan tadi, kamu terlihat sangat dewasa, dan cukup ahli menangani anak kecil.."

"Wajar saja kan, Rin. Aku juga punya adik.. Bagiku dia seperti Chika.."

"Ah.. Benar juga... Dia manis seperti Chika.."

"Kamu sendiri juga ternyata ahli menghibur anak kecil, Rin.."

"Tentu saja.. Aku kan juga punya adik..!"

"Ahahaha... Lalu, apa lagi sisi lain ku yang membuatmu tertarik?"

"Penampilanmu saat bermain drum tadi, juga bagus.."

"Ahaha,, terimakasih atas pujiannya.. Penampilanmu juga membuatku makin tergila-gila padamu.."

"..." muka Hayami memerah.

.

Chiba kemudian memegang tangan Hayami.

.

"Rin.. Bagaimana pendapat mu setelah bekerja bersamaku di biro kita?" tanya Chiba.

"Kamu sudah tahu jawabannya.." Hayami tersenyum.

"Tapi, aku kan ingin mendengar pendapatmu itu dari bibirmu sendiri.."

"Ah.. Merepotkan sekali..."

"Tidak apa-apa kan? Sudah tugas sebagai pemimpin di kantor untuk mendengar aspirasi pegawainya... Ahaha.."

"Hah.. Mau pendapat secara profesional atau pribadi?"

"Dua-duanya.."

"Oke.. Kalau secara profesional, suasana bekerja di kantor sudah cukup nyaman dan kondusif.. Hanya saja, mungkin memang sudah saatnya kita mencari tenaga tambahan untuk menjalankan biro kita.."

"Hm.. Kalau itu aku juga setuju denganmu, Rin.. lalu, pendapat secara pribadi?"

"Aku senang sekali bisa bekerja dengan mu, Ryuu.. Salah satu impianku jadi kenyataan.."

"Hee. Jadi bekerja denganku itu, salah satu impianmu ya?"

"Iya.." Hayami mengangguk pelan dengan muka yang makin memerah.

"Yah... Mungkin memang aku ditakdirkan harus selalu satu tim denganmu, Rin.. Namun aku sangat bahagia dengan itu.."

"Aku juga..."

.

Hayami kemudian menyibakkan poni Chiba. Tampaknya ia rindu melihat pandangan dua matanya yang tajam itu.

.

"Sekarang, apa pendapat mu mengenai kinerjaku di kantor?" tanya Hayami.

"Pendapat secara pribadi atau profesional?"

"Dua-duanya juga.."

"Hmm, baiklah.. Kalau secara profesional.. Kamu adalah sekretaris dan public relation yang paling handal. Semua negosiasi proyek kita bisa sangat berhasil berkat kemampuan negosiasimu yang hebat itu... Sebagai bos, aku beri penilaian 9,5 dari 10.."

"Ahahaha... Jangan berlebihan begitu.. Lalu, untuk pendapat secara pribadi?"

"Pendapat ku secara pribadi.." Chiba berhenti sejenak.

"Ada apa?"

Chiba menarik nafas dalam-dalam, seolah sedang memikirkan sesuatu. "Tidak apa-apa.."

"Jadi, bagaimana?" tanya Hayami penasaran.

"Kalau penilaian secara pribadiku, ada satu hal yang masih kurang dari dirimu, Rin.."

"Apa?"

"Seharusnya kamu tahu hal itu.."

"Apa memangnya? Kurang cantik?"

"Ahahaha.. Tentu saja bukan..!"

"Kurang rajin?"

"Bukan juga.."

"Kurang ajar? Ahahaha..." canda Hayami

"Ahahahaha... Tentu saja bukan..." Chiba tertawa geli.

"Oke, aku menyerah.. Katakanlah..."

"Hanya satu hal yang membuatmu kurang di mataku, Rin... Kamu kunilai kurang, karena belum memakai ini.." Chiba mengeluarkan sesuatu dari kantong celananya.

"Ryu.. itu.." Hayami begitu terkejut melihat benda berbentuk kotak berwarna hitam yang dibawa oleh Chiba itu.

.

.

.

 **"Hayami Rinka... Menikahlah denganku.."** Chiba membuka kotak kecil yang berisi sebuah cincin yang berkilauan dengan indah itu.

.

.

.

Sebuah cahaya terang meluncur dari gedung tempat peluncuran kembang api itu. Beberapa saat kemudian, kilauan cahaya kembang api yang sangat indah menari-nari di udara. Seluruh penonton, termasuk siswa-siswi eks kelas 3E terdiam kagum melihat kembang api yang rumornya berharga puluhan juta yen itu.

.

"SIUUUUU!"

"DUUUAAAAARRR!"

"SIUUUUU!'

"DUUUAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRR!"

.

Kembang api yang indah tersebut menghiasi langit cerah di musim panas yang sangat nyaman ini. semua yang melihatnya terpaku kagum dengan pertunjukan itu. Kecuali Duo Sniper yang sedang mengalami salah satu momen tak terlupakan dalam kehidupan mereka itu.

.

Hayami tidak bisa melihat dengan begitu jelas, karena matanya telah penuh dengan air mata. Sebuah air mata kebahagiaan yang tidak bisa ia bendung dari dasar hatinya. Kekasihnya yang paling ia sayangi itu, baru saja melamarnya. Dan sang 'Tsundere Sniper' itu justru tidak bisa menjawabnya karena dihalangi oleh airmatanya itu.

.

"Rin.." Chiba berdebar menunggu keputusan dari kekasihnya yang menangis tersedu-sedu itu.

"Tentu saja.." sambil teriasak-isak Hayami mulai membuka suaranya.

"Rinka.." Chiba makin berdebar.

.

.

.

 **"Tentu saja aku menerimanya.. Chiba Ryuunosuke..."**

.

.

.

Tanpa berkata-kata lagi, Chiba langsung memeluk kekasihnya itu dengan erat. Kedua bola matanya yang tajam itu juga ikut menitikkan air mata kebahagiaan. Impian terpendamnya selama ini telah berhasil ia dapatkan. Dan ia sangat-sangat bersyukur akan hal itu.

.

"Rinka... Terima kasih sudah mau menerimaku, dengan segala kekurangan yang aku miliki ini.."

"Aku yang seharusnya berterima kasih, Ryuunosuke.. Akulah yang masih memiliki banyak kekurangan.."

"Jangan pernah bosan mendukung diriku yang lemah ini, Rin.."

"Kamu juga jangan pernah bosan membimbingku agar menjadi lebih baik ya, Ryuu.."

"Tentu saja.. Rin... "

"Terima kasih.. Ryuu"

.

Mereka berdua saling berpandangan dengan wajah penuh kebahagiaannya. Diiringi oleh limpahan cahaya kembang api yang kaya akan spektrum warna yang ceria itu, keduanya mengucapkan perasaan mereka masing-masing.

.

"Hayami Rinka.. Aku mencintaimu.."

"Aku Juga mencintaimu, Chiba Ryuunosuke.."

.

Kedua bibir mereka kemudian saling bertemu. Ciuman mereka yang kali ini, benar-benar berbeda dari yang biasanya. Ciuman ini seolah adalah awal dari ikrar suci mereka untuk memulai kehidupan baru yang selalu mereka nantikan selama ini.

.

* * *

.

Sementara itu, para anggota grup stalker hanya bisa ikut menangis bahagia melihat Duo Sniper itu. Hara, Fuwa, dan Nakamura menangis bahagia melihat sahabat mereka yang sedang bahagia itu. Sugaya, Mimura, dan Okajima juga tersenyum-senyum sendiri menyaksikan kejadian itu.

.

"Oke.. Janji adalah janji... Besok aku gratiskan foto pare wedding mereka.." ujar Okajima.

"Hmm, aku juga mau mengerjakan video untuk mereka.." kata Mimura.

"Masalah Dekorasi serahkan padaku..." Sugaya tampak bersemangat.

.

Dan, puncak dari acara kembang api itu datang. Kejutan yang disiapkan oleh Terasaka dan Takebayashi, akhirnya meluncur ke udara.

.

"SIIIUUUUUUTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT...!"

.

.

.

"DUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR...!"

.

Ledakan kembang api itu berwarna kuning terang, berbentuk bulat, dan berisi sebuah wajah yang tersenyum lebar di dalamnya. Ya, wajah itu adalah wajah dari guru tercinta mereka, Koro sensei. Ledakan kembang api yang berbentuk wajah Koro sensei itu, sontak membuat para penonton, tidak terkecuali para siswa kelas 3E tertawa geli.

Tanpa diperintahkan oleh siapa pun, seluruh siswa kelas 3E kemudian mengirimkan doa pada gurunya yang paling mereka hormati itu. Mereka merasa sangat beruntung bisa bertemu dengannya, yang telah membantu mereka bisa sampai di tujuannya masing-masing.

Hal itu juga dirasakan oleh Chiba dan Hayami. Bertemu dengan Koro sensei tidak hanya membuat mereka berdua bisa melalui segala rintangan berat yang dihadapi oleh diri masing-masing. Namun juga membuat Duo Sniper ini dapat saling terhubung dan saling menemani dalam rajutan benang kasih sayang yang sangat kuat, untuk mengarungi masa depan yang masih misterius dan tidak terbatas itu.

...

* * *

 **NEXT CHAPTER**

 **CHAPTER 14 – Dua Kursi kosong**

* * *

.

 **Yohohohohooooo.. Selamat berjumpa lagi dalam FF saya yang Berantakan ini. Apa kabar para pembaca sekalian? Maaf sekali,,, update yang kali ini benar-benar sangat lama. Ada beberapa alasan yang menghalangi update kali ini, diantaranya: Komputer milik author ngadat, dan harus diinstal ulang. Mau lanjut menulis di HP, nggak nyaman. Yasudah terpaksa menunggu komputer beres dahulu. Selain itu author juga sedang sibuk mengurus 17 an di kampung. Dan yang terakhir, ada juga beberapa pekerjaan mendadak yang harus author selesaikan terlebih dahulu.**

 **Semoga para pembaca tidak kelamaan menunggu ya.. ^^**

 **Seperti biasa, terima kasih banyak untuk semua review, like, dan masukan-masukan dari para pembaca sekalian. Author tidak bosan-bosan mengucapkan terima kasih...**

 **Tidak terasa tinggal 1 chapter dan 1 epilog lagi... Semoga para pembaca tetap setia mengikuti FF ini ya... ^^**

 **Dan seperti biasa, segala masukan dan review tetap terbuka. Langsung saja tuliskan di kolom komentar..**

 **Sampai jumpa di chapter yang selanjutnya... Sekian, terimakasih. Salam Sniper. MERDEKA! (Terbawa suasana 17an)**

 **Bandofzaku flying out!**


	15. CHAPTER 14 - Dua Kursi Kosong

**CHAPTER 14**

 **DUA KURSI KOSONG**

 **Sebelas Setengah Tahun Setelah Hari Kelulusan**

.

Sudah dua bulan berlalu, semenjak dilangsungkannya festival musim panas di lingkungan kelas 3E. Festival yang berlangsung dengan sangat meriah tersebut, sukses menambah pundi-pundi keuangan keluarga kelas 3E secara drastis. Dan setelah dirundingkan dengan seksama, hasil keuntungan acara tersebut kemudian digunakan untuk merenovasi bangunan kelas 3E secara bertahap. Hal ini dilakukan karena saat ini kegiatan yang berlangsung di bangunan tua itu makin intensif dan padat. Les Privat yang dilaksanakan oleh Nagisa di kelas itu makin ramai saja tiap tahun ajaran baru dimulai. Dan otomatis, para siswanya itu memerlukan lingkungan belajar dan mengajar yang kondusif, serta aman.

Bisa dibilang festival musim panas tahun ini membawa banyak berkah dan kenangan yang tidak terlupakan, terutama bagi keluarga kelas 3E tersebut. Dan berbicara soal kenangan yang tidak terlupakan, mungkin seorang Hayami Rinka lah yang mendapatkan sebuah memori yang sangat berharga dan tidak akan terlupakan. Wanita cantik berambut Jingga itu sangat tidak menyangka kalau akhirnya dirinya dilamar oleh kekasihnya, Chiba Ryuunosuke saat festival tersebut berlangsung. Hayami sangat bahagia karena momen yang sudah ia tunggu itu akhirnya datang juga. Ia menerima lamaran kekasihnya itu dengan sangat gembira, dan tentu saja disertai linangan air mata bahagia yang tidak terbendung.

Baru sekitar seminggu ini, Chiba dan Hayami mulai mempersiapkan segala sesuatu untuk pernikahan mereka yang akan dilangsungkan pada bulan November mendatang itu. Disela-sela kesibukan proyek mereka yang padat seperti biasanya, keduanya dengan kompak berusaha membagi waktu antara bekerja, dan mengurus segala sesuatu untuk menghadapi hari itu. Mereka setuju untuk tidak mau merepotkan orang tua masing-masing, dan lebih memilih untuk mengurus semuanya berdua saja, meskipun orang tua mereka sudah berkali-kali menawarkan bantuan.

Dan di hari Sabtu yang cerah ini, Chiba dan Hayami melaksanakan sesi foto Pre Wedding mereka dengan bantuan dari Okajima. Keduanya melaksanakan pemotretan di hutan dekat bangunan kelas 3E, tempat Duo Sniper itu sering berlatih menembak dulu.

.

"Yak. Tahan sedikit.. Hmm, naikkan ujung senapanmu ke atas, Chiba.."

.

"Oke.. Hayami juga tahan sedikit ya.. Aaaaa, coba geser kaki kananmu sedikit ke kiri.."

.

"Oke, sempurna.. Tahan sebentar lagi.."

.

"Cekrek!" "Cekrek!" "Cekrek!" Suara kamera DSLR milik Okajima terdengar cukup keras, bagaikan suara senapan yang sedang memuntahkan pelurunya. Rentetan tangkapan foto menghujani Duo Sniper yang saat ini sedang berpose di hadapan kameranya itu.

.

"Yak.. sempurna..! Sekarang ganti ke gaya yang selanjutnya! Chiba menembak ke arah kanan, dan Hayami menembak ke arah kiri!" Okajima mengarahkan gaya untuk pose yang selanjutnya dengan kedua tangannya.

Sementara itu, Chiba menurunkan Sniper Riflenya yang berat itu. Ia nampak sudah tidak bersemangat. "Ah.. Okajima.. Masih mau lanjut lagi?"

"Ini sudah gaya ke 15.." Hayami juga mulai mengeluh, sambil duduk bersimpuh karena kelelahan.

"Hey hey hey... 15 baru awalnya... Targetku ada 80 pose!"

"APA!?"

"SUDAH CUKUP!"

.

Chiba dan Hayami protes dengan keras.

.

Okajima yang sekarang berprofesi sebagai seorang fotografer freelance profesional itu, membuat sebuah konsep foto pre wedding yang sangat sesuai untuk pasangan Sniper tersebut, dengan judul 'Duo Sniper Love Story'. Chiba dan Hayami difoto dengan menggunakan seragam Airsoft mereka, lengkap dengan senjatanya masing-masing. Dan keduanya diharuskan bergaya bagaikan pasangan penembak jitu yang sedang berperang di tengah medan perang yang ada di dalam hutan. Walaupun sebenarnya, baik Chiba maupun Hayami tidak begitu ingin membuat foto yang terlalu sulit dan merepotkan, namun entah bagaimana Okajima berhasil membujuk mereka berdua untuk membuat foto dengan tema yang unik semacam ini.

.

"Hey kalian berdua, coba lihatlah foto-foto ini. Menurut kalian bagaimana?" Okajima memperlihatkan puluhan foto hasil tangkapannya tadi.

"Hmm.. Ternyata selain membuat foto mesum, kamu bisa juga membuat yang normal seperti ini... Ini sudah sangat bagus kok..." Chiba tersenyum melihat beberapa fotonya tadi.

"Terima kasih ya, Okajima. Foto-fotonya keren." Hayami juga tersenyum senang.

"Ehehe... Oh ya, Persiapan pernikahan kalian bagaimana? Sudah berapa persen?"

"Kami baru mulai Minggu ini... Masih banyak yang harus dikerjakan.." kata Chiba.

"Proyek kami cukup banyak." sambung Hayami.

"Hoo... Lalu, apakah kalian sudah menentukan di mana lokasi resepsinya?"

Chiba menunjuk gedung kelas 3E yang tampak di kejauhan. "Di sana..."

"Eh..? Di kelas 3E?"

"Iya.."

"Alasannya?"

"Yang jelas, menghemat biaya... Tapi bukan itu sih alasan utamanya." Chiba menggaruk-garuk rambutnya.

"Kalau begitu, apa?"

"Kami mau melaksanakan acara itu, ehem,, di tempat kami berdua bertemu pertama kali.." kata Chiba kalem.

Okajima tersenyum dengan jahil. "Hm... Oke.. aku mengerti... Itu alasan yang cukup masuk akal kok..."

"Ehm, Okajima, bagaimana kalau kita sudahi pemotretannya? Kami masih harus mampir ke kafenya Isogai untuk membicarakan beberapa hal..." ujar Hayami.

"Hm, baiklah... Kalau begitu aku pakai semua foto yang tadi ya? Kalian sudah puas dengan foto yang tadi kan?"

"Sudah.." ujar Hayami.

"Sangat puas.." tambah Chiba.

"Oke kalau begitu... Kita sudahi... Fotonya aku kerjakan selama satu Minggu. Nanti kalau sudah jadi akan kukabari. Kalau begitu, aku pamit ya.." Okajima mulai membereskan peralatan fotografinya.

"Eh, Okajima, tidak mau ikut ke kafenya isogai dulu? Biar kutraktir minum-minum.."

"Tidak perlu... Aku masih ada pekerjaan... Lain kali saja ya, Chiba.."

"Okajima, kamu yakin tidak perlu dibayar?" tanya Hayami.

"Aku sudah berjanji untuk menggratiskan semua biaya foto Pre Wedding kalian pada calon suamimu ini, Hayami... Santai saja.."

"Yakin nih?"

"Sudah tidak usah dipikirkan, Hayami.. Lagi pula, kalian kan pasangan dari kelas 3E yang menikah untuk pertama kali.. Anggap saja ini bonus untuk kalian, karena telah sampai ke 'garis finish' pertama kali.. Ahahahaha.."

"Hah.. Ya sudah.. Terima kasih ya, Okajima.." ujar Hayami sambil tersenyum

"Tentu saja.. Ngomong-ngomong.. Sekali lagi selamat ya, kalian berdua.."

"Terima kasih.."

"Kamu juga cepatlah 'menyusul' kami.." kata Chiba.

"Ahahaha.. Pasti..." dalam Hati, Okajima menangis. Pemuda mesum itu masih gagal dalam kehidupan asmaranya. "Oh tuhan... Kapan aku bisa menyusul mereka..." batin Okajima.

.

Selesai melaksanakan sesi foto mereka, Duo Sniper itu segera berganti pakaian dan bergegas menuju ke kafe sang ikemen kelas 3E.

.

* * *

.

Pintu kafe itu berbunyi, begitu Duo Sniper itu masuk. Mereka pun segera disapa oleh sang ikemen yang hari ini sedang libur dan bisa mengawasi kafenya tersebut.

.

"Oh, Chiba, Hayami.. Kalian datang lebih awal.."

"Heee.. Selamat datang.. Lama tidak berjumpa ya.." Kataoka yang baru saja keluar dari dapur, kemudian ikut menyapa mereka.

"Apa kabar Isogai, Kataoka.. Maaf mengganggu waktu berdua kalian ya.. Ahahaha.." goda Chiba.

"Senang bertemu dengan kalian.. Sudah lama kami tidak mampir ke sini.." kata Hayami sambil tersenyum.

"Chiba, Hayami ayo duduk dulu. Biar kubuatkan sesuatu.."

.

Siang itu, pengunjung di kafe itu cukup ramai. Namun, karena sekarang sang ikemen sudah mempunyai beberapa karyawan, dirinya bisa menyempatkan waktunya untuk mengobrol bersama Duo Sniper itu dengan bebas.

.

"Hm.. Jadi, kalian berencana melaksanakan acara pernikahan di gedung kelas kita ya?" Isogai mengangguk-anggukkan 'antena' di kepalanya, setelah Chiba menjelaskan maksud kedatangannya hari ini.

"Begitulah, Isogai. Apakah kamu mengizinkannya?"

"Pasti, Chiba. Gedung itu kan bukan hanya milikku seorang. Semua siswa eks kelas 3E bebas menggunakannya, asal untuk hal yang baik.."

"Jadi, kami sudah resmi dapat izin dari ketua kelas kan?" tanya Hayami

"Ahahaha.. Tentu saja, Hayami. Tempat itu memang sangat cocok untuk merayakan hari bahagia kalian... Lagi pula, sekarang akses jalan untuk menuju ke bangunan kelas kita sudah sangat baik.. Aku yakin tamu-tamunya nanti tidak akan kerepotan."

"Ah.. Romantis sekali ya kalian berdua. Kalian bertemu di kelas itu, dan akan menikah di kelas itu juga.." Kataoka tersenyum.

"Kalian berdua juga romantis kok. Mungkin lebih dari kami.." kata Hayami sambil memandang pasangan ketua kelas itu dengan jahil.

"Kalian, mau menikah massal bersama kami? Ahahaha..." goda Chiba.

.

Pasangan ketua kelas itu tersenyum malu-malu. Memang mungkin hanya tinggal menunggu waktu saja bagi keduanya, untuk menyusul Duo Sniper itu naik ke pelaminan.

.

"Kalian berdua baru Minggu ini sempat mengurus semuanya ya? Pasti berat ya harus membagi waktu dengan proyek kalian..."

"Yah, begitulah Kataoka... Mau bagaimana lagi? Biro kecil kami masih belum siap menerima pegawai baru. Semua ya harus diurus berdua saja.." Ujar Chiba.

"Semangat ya, kalian berdua. Kalau butuh bantuan, kami siap membatu kok.."

"Terima kasih tawarannya, isogai.. Tapi kami masih bisa menangani semuanya kok.." kata Hayami.

"Ahahaha... Kalau kalian berdua sudah tidak diragukan lagi..." ujar Kataoka.

"Lalu.. Kalian setelah ini mau ke mana?" tanya Isogai lagi.

"Ke tempat Hara. Kami mau menyewa jasa cateringnya.." Kata Chiba.

"Ah iya, Hara sekarang membuka jasa catering ya.."

"Iya, dan cukup sukses..." ujar Hayami.

"Hm.. kalau dipikir-pikir, enak juga ya bisa jadi bagian dari kelas 3E. Mau mengadakan acara apapun, sudah ada yang punya jasanya.. Pesan makanan tinggal ke Hara atau Muramatsu. Mau menyewa jasa foto dan video, ada Mimura dan Okajima. Mau membangun rumah, ada kalian berdua.. "

"Dan jangan lupa, mau nongkrong seharian bisa di kafemu, Isogai... Ahahaha..." Canda Chiba.

"Tepat sekali... Memang siswa-siswi kelas kita yang terbaik... Ehehe..."

.

Cukup lama Chiba dan Hayami melepas rindu bersama pasangan ketua kelas 3E itu. Mereka mengobrol panjang lebar, sebelum akhirnya pamit untuk menuju ke destinasi selanjutnya, yaitu rumah sang ibunda Kunugigaoka, Sumire Hara.

.

* * *

.

"RINKAAAAA! CHIBAAAA!" Hara langsung memeluk Duo sniper itu setelah ia membukakan pintu rumahnya.

"Apa kabar Hara? Sudah sebulan lebih kita tidak bertemu.." ujar Hayami.

"Yoo.. Hara.. Maaf mengganggu sebentar ya.,.." sambung Chiba.

Hara segera mendorong Chiba dan Hayami masuk ke rumahnya. "Sudah-sudah.. Ayo masuk dulu.."

.

Mengunjungi rumah seorang Sumire Hara adalah sebuah anugerah tersendiri bagi siswa eks kelas 3E. Karena Hara sangat senang memasak, siapa pun yang mengunjungi rumahnya akan mendapatkan suguhan berupa bermacam-macam camilan buatan sendiri yang rasanya benar-benar dahsyat. Apalagi setelah ia membuka usaha cateringnya sendiri, cita rasa camilan-camilan buatan Hara tersebut makin sedap saja. Chiba dan Hayami santai saja mencicipi semua camilan yang disuguhkan pada mereka berdua, sambil membicarakan masalah pernikahan mereka.

.

"Oke... Pokoknya untuk pesta kalian berdua itu, kuberi diskon besar-besaran."

"He.. Tidak perlu hara, kami tidak enak kalau begitu.."

"Sudah tidak usah merasa tidak enak, Rinka chan. Chiba, kamu juga santai saja pokoknya.."

"Hmm.. Kalau begitu, besok kalau kamu mau membangun rumah makanmu, bilang saja. Nanti kami beri diskon pada desainnya.." ujar Chiba

"Itu baru aku Setuju...! Oh ya... Jadi, bagaimana sesi foto pre wedding kalian tadi? Aku ingin lihat."

Chiba menunjukkan beberapa foto yang ada di smatrphone miliknya "Ini, ada beberapa fotonya.."

Hara melihat foto-foto itu dengan seksama. Ia tersenyum-senyum sendiri melihat foto-foto itu.

"Aaaaaa... Bagus sekali... Eksperesi kalian di foto-foto ini juga sangat pas! Aku kok jadi makin iri dengan kemesraan kalian ya..."

"Kenapa harus iri? Kamu juga makin mesra dengan Yoshida kok.." kata Hayami

"Benarkah Rinka? Tapi kenapa aku tidak merasa begitu ya..?"

"Orang lain yang bisa menilai, Hara..."

"Ahahaha.. Kamu bisa saja, Rin..."

"Hmm.. Sudah lama aku tidak bertemu dengan Yoshida... Bagaimana kabarnya maniak motor itu, Hara?" tanya Chiba.

"Baik-baik saja kok... Minggu ini dia sedang pergi keluar kota bersama tim balapnya..."

"Hmm... Jadi mekanik di tim balapnya lagi ya?"

"Iya tepat sekali, Chiba.."

.

Satu persatu camilan di toples yang ada di depan tiga siswa eks kelas 3E itu mulai habis. Karena keasyikan mengobrol dan terlarut dengan kelezatannya itu, ketiganya tidak sadar sudah menghabiskan beberapa toples.

.

"Ah. Maaf ya Hara, Keripikmu kuhabiskan.." Kata Chiba dengan kalem.

"He... Kue Cokelatmu juga kuhabiskan.." Hayami juga mengalami hal yang sama.

"Ahahahaha... Enak kan? Sampai kalian tidak sadar menghabiskannya.. Aku masih punya banyak kok.. Aku ambilkan lagi ya?"

"Ah, tidak perlu Hara... Aku dan Rinka sudah mau pamit kok.."

"Heee? Kenapa Buru-buru?"

"Kami masih harus mengurus beberapa hal... Untuk Minggu ini hanya hari ini kami sempat melakukan semuanya..." ujar Hayami.

"Hmmm... Kalau begitu, aku bungkuskan beberapa camilan untuk kalian ya? Sebentar..." Hara beranjak dari duduknya.

.

Satu hal lagi yang membuat rumah Hara sering didatangi teman-temannya. Setiap kali para tamu itu hendak pulang, mereka pasti mendapatkan sedikit oleh-oleh dari sang tuan rumah. Duo Sniper itu terdiam sesaat, sebelum Chiba mulai berbicara.

.

"Rin. Kalau kamu ngemil terlalu banyak,,, nanti bisa tambah gemuk lho..."

"Tapi kamu tetap sayang kan?"

"I.. iya sih.."

"Ya sudah, kalau begitu tidak usah protes! Huh!" kata Hayami sambil cemberut.

"..." Chiba tersenyum melihat Hayami yang tetap terlihat manis saat cemberut tersebut.

.

* * *

.

Satu Minggu kembali Berlalu tanpa terasa. Seminggu ini, Duo Sniper itu kembali terlarut dalam proyek yang sedang mereka tangani. Dan setelah selesai berkutat dengan pekerjaan mereka itu, di hari Jumat sore itu, kantor biro jasa arsitektur milik Duo Sniper tersebut tutup lebih awal. Namun, keduanya masih tinggal di dalamnya. Bukan untuk bekerja, melainkan membuat list daftar tamu yang akan mereka undang dalam pernikahan mereka tersebut.

.

"Untuk keluarga kelas 3E, ada 28 buah.. Sudah termasuk Karasuma sensei dan Irina Sensei.." ujar Hayami sambil mencatat nama teman-teman kelas 3E nya.

"Karasuma sensei dan Irina Sensei 1 saja undangannya, Rin. Mereka kan sudah menikah.."

"Oh iya, betul juga.. Ryuu. Jadinya 27."

"Ada teman SMP selain siswa kelas 3E yang mau kamu undang, Rin?"

"Tidak. Kamu?"

"Tidak juga.. Oke, kita pindah ke teman SMA.."

"Teman kelas 1A.. semuanya?" tanya Hayami.

"Iya.."

"Oke.. Jadi 36 buah.."

"Teman kelas 2 mu?" tanya Chiba

"10 orang... Kelas IPA mu, Ryuu?"

"11 orang.."

"Oke.. Lalu kelas 3 IPS ku, ada 10 orang.."

"Baiklah Rin.. Kalau dari kelas 3 IPA ku, ada 12 orang.."

"Siapa saja guru yang mau diundang?" Tanya Hayami.

"Hmm.. Tomo sensei, Yukari sensei, Matsuda sensei.. Ada yang lain lagi, Rin?"

"Tambah Uchida sensei dan Marika sensei, Ryuu.."

"Baiklah... Untuk orang-orang di SMA, sudah ya.."

"Sudah.. Lanjut ke orang-orang di kampus... Aku mau mengundang sekitar 27 teman dan 2 orang dosenku. Ini daftarnya.." kata Hayami sambil menyerahkan daftar itu kepada Chiba.

"Okeee... Kalau dari kampusku, ada sekitar 29 teman, 1 dosen, dan 1 untuk penjaga asrama, Yoshimura san. Oh ya, Hayase san bisa datang?"

"Bisa kok.. Hmm.. Baiklah Ryuu.. Dosen yang mau kamu undang Cuma satu? Pasti Mitsui sensei.."

"Iya, beliau saja. Aku hanya dekat dengan beliau seorang sih"

"Oke.. kalau begitu, daftarnya sudah selesai.. Untuk saudara-saudara dan kerabat orang tua mu sudah semua kan?"

"Sudah. Kamu sendiri bagaimana Rin?"

"Sudah juga.."

"Baiklah.. Biar aku cek sekali lagi.."

.

Chiba dan Hayami kembali memeriksa list yang mereka buat itu. Karena orang yang akan diundang cukup banyak, keduanya memeriksa dengan teliti agar tidak terjadi kesalahan.

.

"AH.." tiba-tiba Chiba teringat sesuatu.

"Ada apa?" Hayami sedikit kaget.

"Aku baru ingat.. Kak Red Eye belum dimasukkan dalam daftar ya?"

"Benar juga, hampir saja lupa.. Kamu masih punya kontaknya? Kalau tidak salah dia pernah memberimu kartu namanya kan?

"Sebentar Rin.." Chiba tampak mengutak-atik dompetnya.

.

Setelah sekian lama mengobrak-abrik dompet bututnya, Chiba akhirnya menemukan kartu nama sang Sniper, yang selama ini ternyata masih ia simpan dengan rapi.

.

"Hmm.. Ada pesan di belakang kartu namanya.."

"Apa isinya, Ryuu?"

"Disini tertulis 'Kalau mau meneleponku, pakai nama julukanmu di kelas 3E'.."

"Julukan.. maksudnya 'Tokoh Utama Game Eroge' itu?" tanya Hayami.

"Iya.. Begitulah.."

"Ya sudah, segeralah kamu telepon.."

"Oke Rin.."

.

"Tuuuttt.."

 _"Hello, Lock And Load Airsoftgun Store Here.. Can i help you?"_ terdengar suara seorang perempuan bule di ujung telepon.

"Uh.. Sure.. Can i speak with Mr Red Eye?"

 _"Who is this?"_

"Tell Him, i am Adult Game Protagonist. He will understand.."

 _"Uh, sorry, can you say your name once again?"_

"Adult Game Protagonist!"

 _"Uh.. Okay.. Wait a minute..."_

.

Setelah beberapa menit menunggu, orang yang dicari pun mengangkat panggilan teleponnya.

.

 _"Red Eye di sini... Ini,,, Chiba kun kan?"_

"Iya kak... Apa kabarmu?"

 _"Ohohoho... Baik sekali... Apa kabarmu juga Chiba kun? Kenapa baru meneleponku sekarang?"_

"Maaf kak.. Aku ada banyak kesibukan.."

 _"Tidak masalah.. Jadi, ada apa Chiba kun?_ "

"Ehm.. Kami mau mengundang kakak.."

 _"Mengundang? Jangan jangan...?"_

"Iya kak.. Aku dan Rinka mau menikah bulan depan.."

 _"Ah. Sudah lama kutunggu berita bahagia ini... Tanggal berapa?"_

"Hmm,, tanggal 19 November mendatang kak... Apakah kakak bisa datang?"

 _"Pasti akan aku luangkan waktuku. Aku janji."_

"Ah.. terima kasih. Lalu untuk undangannya, boleh kami kirim ke alamat email yang ada di kartu namamu itu kak?"

 _"Iya. Kirimkan ke sana saja..."_

"Oke kak, nanti aku kirimkan file undangannya... Oh ya, bagaimana kabarmu kak, sehat kan? Bagaimana pekerjaanmu?"

 _"Ohoho.. Baik dan sehat sekali Chiba kun... Oh ya, Aku sudah keluar dari 'dunia itu'.. Aku sekarang sudah punya pekerjaan baru.."_

"Benarkah kak? Apa?"

 _"Aku jadi pemburu untuk majalah National Geographic... Bagaimana menurutmu? Ahahahaha..."_

"Cocok untukmu kak... Dengan begitu, lisensi berburu mu tidak akan sia-sia.."

 _"Bingo.. Tepat sekali... Oh ya Chiba kun.. Ini kamu menelepon dengan handphone mu ya? Nanti tagihannya bisa mahal lho, kalau lama-lama.."_

"Ah, benar juga... Kalau begitu kak, tunggu email dari kami ya... Kita sambung percakapan ini lain waktu..."

 _"Siap... Aku tunggu file undangannya,, Dan, selamat ya, Chiba kun... Sampaikan salamku pada Hayami san.."_

"Okee..."

.

Telepon pun dimatikan.

.

"Sudah ryuu?"

"Sudah.. Kamu dapat salam dari kak Red Eye.."

"Oke Salam balik.. Lalu, apakah dia bisa datang?"

"Bisa... Nanti undangannya kita kirimkan soft copy nya saja.."

"Baiklah.."

.

"Tok Tok Tok" pintu kantor mereka diketuk seseorang.

"Itu pasti Okajima. Biar aku bukakan." Chiba bangkit dari tempat duduknya.

.

Pintu dibuka, dan di depannya sudah berdiri Sang fotografer profesional, Okajima. Namun ternyata, ia tidak sendirian. Sugaya, Kimura, dan Yada menemaninya.

.

"Wooah... Kalian ikut ke sini juga ternyata..." ujar Chiba sambil menyalami teman-temannya itu satu persatu.

"Foto kalian sudah jadi lho. Semua hasilnya bagus!" ujar Okajima kegirangan.

"Ehehe.. Sudah lama kami tidak main ke sini.. Kami tidak mengganggu kan?" tanya Kimura.

"Kami bawakan juga camilan-camilan ini..." sambung Yada.

"Desain undangan dan suvenir pernikahan kalian sudah jadi, aku mau minta pendapat kalian.." kata Sugaya..

Chiba pun mempersilakan teman-temannya itu masuk. "Terima kasih ya kalian semua, silakan masuk. Tapi maaf tempatnya Berantakan.."

.

Sore itu Okajima membawa hasil foto pre wedding mereka berdua. Selain itu, Sugaya juga mendiskusikan desain undangan dan suvenir pernikahan keduanya, yang dipercayakan pada seniman kondang itu. Sementara Chiba, Hayami, dan Sugaya sedang berunding, yang lainnya asyik mengamati foto-foto indah hasil karya Okajima itu.

.

"Wah.. bagus juga foto-fotonya. Mungkin kami besok juga harus menggunakan jasamu, Okajima.." ujar Yada sambil merangkul kekasihnya, Kimura.

Okajima mengangkat jempolnya. "Boleh saja.. Aku beri diskon pasti.."

"Oh ya, teman-teman, kalian lapar tidak? Mau aku traktir sesuatu?" tiba-tiba Kimura menawarkan sesuatu yang menggiurkan.

"Hee.. Kamu mau mentraktir kami? Mau makan dimana?" tanya Sugaya.

"Disini saja bagaimana? Biar aku pesankan pizza untuk semuanya.." ujar Kimura

"Woo wooo.. Tumben sekali kamu kimura, dalam rangka apa kamu mau mentraktir kami?" Okajima penasaran.

"Ehehe... Aku sudah resmi diterima di kesatuan, dan akan bertugas mulai Minggu depan.." ujar Kimura, yang abu saja menyelesaikan pendidikan Polisinya selama beberapa tahun ini.

"Oh iya, aku baru ingat... Kamu kan baru saja menyelesaikan pendidikanmu ya? Wah, selamat ya, Kimura... Maaf aku benar-benar lupa kalau Minggu ini pengumumannya..." Chiba merangkul sahabatnya itu dengan erat.

"Ah... Selamat ya Kimura... Kamu berhasil meneruskan jalan kedua orang tua mu.." ujar Hayami sambil tersenyum.

"O... kalau begitu, mulai sekarang, kamu sudah bisa dipanggil petugas Justice ya? Ahahaha" canda Okajima.

"Selamat. Sekali lagi selamat..." Sugaya bertepuk tangan.

"Ehehehe... Terima kasih ya semuanya. Sekarang biarkan aku membalas jasa kalian dengan traktiran ini.." kata Kimura sambil mulai menelepon restoran pizza langganannya.

"Hihihi.. Lucu juga ya kalau dia dipanggil petugas Justice.." Yada merasa bangga dan gemas dengan kekasihnya yang sifat dan kelakuannya sesuai dengan namanya itu.

.

Pesta dadakan para siswa eks kelas 3E yang dulu juga bersekolah di satu SMA itu, sukses membuat mereka semua merasa lebih rileks setelah seminggu penuh disibukkan dengan berbagai macam pekerjaan dan tanggung jawab mereka. Waktu boleh bergulir ke depan, namun kebersamaan antara mereka semua tidak akan pernah luntur.

.

* * *

.

Satu pekan kembali terlewat tanpa terasa. Segala macam persiapan untuk pernikahan Chiba dan Hayami, telah mereka selesaikan dengan baik. Jadi, di minggu ini keduanya tinggal menunggu, dan tentu saja merilekskan diri untuk menyambut hari bahagia mereka tersebut. Namun kali ini, Chiba dan Hayami tidak menghabiskan waktu secara bersama. Lelaki berponi itu mempunyai urusan dengan kerabatnya yang ada di luar kota. Dan pada akhirnya Hayami pun mengajak Hara dan Fuwa untuk nongkrong bersama di kafe langganan mereka sejak masa SMA dulu.

.

"Rinka, semua persiapan untuk acaramu sudah selesai kan?"

"Sudah Hara. Maka dari itu aku bisa mengajak kalian nongkrong hari ini.."

"Hee.. Tumben kamu tidak pergi bersama Ryuu Kun. Poni tampan itu pergi ke mana Rin?' Tanya Fuwa penasaran.

"Dia ada sedikit urusan dengan kerabatnya di luar kota."

"Hee. Urusan pekerjaan?"

"Iya, sepertinya salah satu kenalan kuliahnya dulu ada yang mau menyewa jasanya.."

"Hee, kamu kok tidak ikut, Rin?" tanya Fuwa lagi.

"Awalnya aku ingin ikut. Tapi dia malah menyuruhku untuk pergi bersama kalian..."

"Hee.. Itu tandanya dia perhatian dengan mu Rinka.."goda Hara

"Ohoho.. Iya, dia tetap menghargai waktumu bersama sahabatmu.." tambah Fuwa

"Yah, itulah yang membuatku menyukainya sampai sekarang.." ujar Hayami dengan muka yang sedikit memerah.

Fuwa tampak sangat ceria hari ini. Kesibukannya sebagai editor manga, membuatnya selalu sibuk dan jarang bergaul bersama sahabat-sahabatnya. "Huwaaa... Ngomong-ngomong.. Sudah lama sekali kita bertiga tidak nongkrong di kafe ini..."

"Iya, terakhir kita ke sini sebelum Aku wisuda dulu ya?" tanya Hara.

"Iya, saat itu.. Hah, kita bertiga makin sibuk saja tiap harinya... Tapi bagaimanapun juga kita harus menyempatkan waktu untuk bersama seperti ini.." Ujar Hayami sambil menikmati kopi espressonya.

"Hihihi... Betul sekali Rinka chan... Besok ketika kamu sudah menikah, kamu harus tetap menyempatkan diri nongkrong di sini bersama kami lho!" kata Hara.

"Iya, betul Rinka.. Jangan lupakan kami ya!" Sambung Fuwa.

.

Hayami terdiam sejenak. Wajahnya tersenyum, namun tampak seperti sedang memikirkan sesuatu.

.

"Ada apa Rin?" Tanya Fuwa dan Hara bersamaan.

"Tentu saja aku tidak akan melupakan kalian, Fuwa, Hara.." kata Hayami sambil meletakkan cangkir kopinya. "Bagaimanapun juga, kalian berdua benar-benar sahabatku yang sudah aku anggap sebagai saudaraku sendiri.. Mana bisa aku melupakan kalian?"

"Rinka.." ujar Fuwa pelan.

"Dan lagi, berkat dukungan dan 'godaan' dari kalian juga, aku bisa membuka hatiku dengan Ryuu.." sambung Hayami lagi.

Hara tersenyum. "Ehehe.. Itulah gunanya saudara, Rin.."

"Maka dari itu, Hara, Fuwa, aku mengucapkan terima kasih banyak ya... Aku benar-benar beruntung bisa punya sahabat seperti kalian.." mata Hayami sedikit berkaca-kaca.

Fuwa yang duduk di samping Hayami langsung merangkulnya dengan erat. "Iya Rinka.. Sama-sama. Kamu juga sahabat yang sangat berarti untukku.."

"Untukku juga,," sambung Hara.

"Aku harap, kalian juga bisa segera mewujudkan apapun keinginan yang ada di pikiran kalian ya.." ujar Hayami.

"Pasti!" Fuwa dan Hara menjawab dengan mantap.

.

Ketiga sahabat itu, menghabiskan waktu bersama mereka yang berharga dengan menceritakan berbagai macam hal yang ada di pikiran mereka. Ketiganya asyik mengobrol, sampai akhirnya sore hari pun datang menjemput.

.

* * *

.

Hayami baru saja sampai di halte bus dalam perjalanan pulangnya, setelah puas nongkrong bersama Hara dan Fuwa tadi. Tiba-tiba, smartphonenya berbunyi karena dirinya ditelepon oleh kekasihnya.

.

"Rin.."

"Iya, ada apa Ryuu?"

"Sore ini kamu masih ada waktu?"

"Ada kok. Kenapa?"

"Ayo kencan.."

"Hmm... Boleh saja. Memangnya urusan mu sudah selesai?"

"Sudah kok."

"Mau bertemu di mana?"

"Arena menembak tentu saja. Sudah lama sekali kan kita tidak ke sana?"

Hayami tersenyum mendengar ajakan calon suaminya itu. sudah lama mereka tidak pergi ke tepat favorit mereka itu. "Baiklah... Ayo Ryuu.."

.

Mereka berdua sampai di arena menembak langganan mereka pada waktu yang bersamaan. Arena ini adalah salah satu tempat penuh kenangan bagi pasangan Sniper ini. Semasa di kelas 3E dulu, keduanya selalu mengunjungi arena ini di akhir pekan, untuk melatih kemampuan menembak mereka. Bahkan sampai keduanya kuliah pun, mereka masih sering menggunakan arena ini sebagai salah satu destinasi kencan mereka.

.

"Sudah lama sekali kita tidak ke sini ya?"

"Kalau tidak salah, terakhir kita ke sini.. Sebelum kamu berangkat ke London dulu, Ryuu.."

"Hmm.. Sudah dua tahun lebih ya berarti... Ya sudah, ayo Rin.." kata Chiba sambil menggandeng Hayami masuk ke arena itu.

"Iya.."

.

"Pssiuu!" "Ctakk!" "Pssiuu!" "Ctakk!" "Pssiuu!" "Ctakk!"

.

Suara senapan airsoft dan peluru-peluru BB yang tepat mengenai sasarannya, menggema di arena tempat mereka berdua melatih kemampuan menembak mereka dulu. Meskipun sudah lama tidak mengangkat senjata lagi, keduanya masih tetap akurat. Tidak ada satu pun sasaran tembak yang terlewat, dan peluru yang ada di masing-masing magezine pun dimanfaatkan dengan baik.

Namun, dari tadi Chiba sadar kalau Hayami tampak sedang memikirkan sesuatu.

.

"Tembakanmu sedikit melenceng. Ada apa Rin?"

Hayami tahu kalau Chiba pasti akan menyadarinya. "Aku Cuma sedang memikirkan sesuatu.."

"Apa?"

"Aku Cuma mengingat semua hal yang sudah kita lewati selama ini, Ryuu..."

"Hm.. Mengenang masa lalu ternyata.."

"Iya... Tidak disangka ya, kita sudah mau menikah ya.. Rasanya, baru kemarin kita lulus dari kelas 3E..."

"Apa kamu tidak senang?"

"Bodoh.. T..Tentu saja senang.. Aku hanya belum begitu percaya, kalau semuanya berlangsung dengan sangat cepat.."

"Ahaha.. Aku mengerti Rin.. Aku sendiri, sebenarnya juga merasa begitu.."

"Benarkah?"

"Iya... Dan berbicara mengenai hal itu.. Apakah menurutmu aku terlalu terburu-buru melamarmu?"

"T.. Tentu saja Tidak Ryuu... Aku rasa kamu memilih waktu yang tepat.." wajah Hayami memerah. Ia memalingkan senapannya dari targetnya. "L.. Lagi pula, aku sudah menantikannya kok.."

"Senang mendengarnya.."

.

Hayami kembali mengangkat senapannya dan menembak sasaran di depannya satu persatu. Chiba pun mengiringinya dengan tembakan akuratnya.

.

"Pssiuu!" "Ctakk!" "Pssiuu!" "Ctakk!" "Pssiuu!" "Ctakk!"

.

"Ryuu.."

"Iya, ada apa Rin?"

"Terima kasih ya.."

"Untuk apa?"

"Segalanya..."

"Sudah tidak usah dipikirkan.. Selama aku mengenalmu, sudah tidak terhitung berapa banyak bantuan yang pernah kamu berikan padaku, Rin."

"Tapi tetap saja, aku harus berterima kasih padamu.. Ryuu..."

"Sama-sama ya, Rinka... Senang bisa membantumu selama ini.. Terima kasih juga kamu tidak bosan ada di sisiku sampai selama ini.."

"Iya.." Hayami mengangguk dengan senyuman manis terlukis di wajahnya.

.

Chiba kembali mengincar target di depannya dengan senapannya. Sementara itu, Hayami yang berdiri di sampingnya memperhatikannya dengan seksama. Hayami kagum melihat Chiba yang selalu tampak fokus dan tenang ketika membidik targetnya dengan senapannya. Ia bisa sedikit melihat matanya yang tajam dan tersembunyi di balik poninya itu fokus memandang lurus target yang ada di depannya. Hayami ingat, perasaan kagum inilah yang pertama kali membuatnya tertarik pada seorang Chiba Ryuunosuke. Dan sampai detik ini, Hayami selalu bersyukur bisa mengenal pria yang sangat baik, perhatian, dan tulus padanya itu.

.

Hayami meletakkan senapannya di meja. Kemudian, dari belakang, ia memeluk Chiba dengan erat.

.

"Rinka..?" Chiba sedikit terkejut dengan pelukannya yang hangat itu.

"Ryuu aku sangat bersyukur bisa mengenalmu..." bisik Hayami.

"Aku juga, Rin.."

"Lalu.. Di antara semua wanita yang pernah kamu kenal.. Terima kasih ya sudah memilihku.." sambung Hayami lagi.

"Tentu saja Rinka.."

.

Chiba pun melepaskan diri dari pelukan itu secara perlahan. Ia kemudian berbalik, dan langsung memberikan wanita itu pelukan yang juga sama hangatnya.

.

"Menjalani kehidupan berumah tangga itu, tidak mudah... Mohon bantuannya ya.."

"Pasti Ryuu, Aku mohon bantuannya juga.."

"Lalu.. Jalan kita masih panjang, Rinka.. Kamu siap melewatinya bersamaku?"

"Aku sudah siap, Ryuunosuke.."

.

Sasaran tembak yang berdiam di ujung ruang menembak itu, seolah menjadi saksi bisu bagi kemesraan Duo Sniper yang sering sekali menghabiskan waktu berduanya di arena ini. Dimulai dari keduanya yang dulu masih canggung untuk saling berkomunikasi satu sama lain, sampai sekarang di saat keduanya telah memiliki sebuah ikatan yang tak akan terlepaskan sampai kapan pun juga.

.

* * *

 **19 November, Gedung Kelas 3E di Bukit Kunugigaoka**

* * *

.

Setelah melalui berbagai macam persiapan, hari bahagia bagi Duo Sniper itu, akhirnya datang juga. Lingkungan bangunan kelas 3E telah didekorasi dengan sederhana namun indah, oleh sang seniman ternama Sugaya Sousuke. Lapangan di belakang bangunan kelas 3E dijadikan tempat untuk menggelar acara pernikahan itu, dan bangunan kelas 3E dipakai sebagai ruang persiapan. Satu persatu tamu undangan datang memenuhi lokasi resepsi yang berada di tengah alam gunung yang indah itu. Dan pada hari itu, semua anggota kelas 3E hadir tanpa kurang seorang pun.

Hayami saat ini sedang berdandan di ruang kelasnya dulu, sementara Chiba di ruang dekat lab. Seperti biasa, sahabat terdekatnya yaitu Kimura, Sugaya, Okajima, dan Mimura, menemani sang 'Tokoh Utama Game Eroge' tersebut untuk bersiap.

.

kimura memperhatikan Chiba dengan wajah bingungnya. Ia heran, karena sahabatnya itu sudah tampak gagah dengan setelan jas berwarna abu-abunya, namun tetap menolak untuk menata poni panjang keramatnya itu. "Chiba... Kamu yakin masih tetap mau mempertahankan gaya rambutmu, di acara seperti ini?"

"Hmmmm... Chiba, serius nih? Mumpung acaranya belum mulai, rambutmu masih bisa ditata ulang sebentar lho.." tambah Sugaya.

Okajima merangkul sahabat berponi panjangnya itu dengan erat. "Kamu gugup ya?"

"Tidak sama sekali..." ujar Chiba dengan kalem, seperti biasanya.

"Hey Chiba, pernikahan itu bisa dibilang event sekali seumur hidup lho.. Masa kamu masih mau menyembunyikan kedua matamu itu?"

"Hmm, Rinka tidak masalah dengan hal ini kok, Kimura.. Lagi pula, aneh kan kalau tiba-tiba aku membukanya sekarang? Para tamu justru mungkin akan pangling padaku.."

"Hah... Memang poni mu itulah identitasmu ya.. Ya sudah teman-teman, biarkan ia seperti itu.." Kata Mimura dibalik kamera handycamnya. "Hey Chiba, ini sedang kurekam lho.. Ada sesuatu yang ingin kamu sampaikan tidak?" Sambung sutradara Mimura lagi.

"Hmm.. Terimakasih untuk 'semuanya' ya, teman-temanku. Tanpa dukungan dan bantuan kalian, aku tidak mungkin bisa sampai di titik ini... Dan, semoga yang saat ini masih asyik berpacaran bisa segera menyusul menikah. Lalu untuk yang masih.. Ehem.. Membujang, semoga cepat mendapatkan keberuntungan..." kata Chiba sambil melambaikan tangannya ke arah kamera Mimura.

"Kamu menyindirku.." Okajima merenung di pojok ruangan.

Sugaya menepuk-nepuk punggung sarjana mesum itu. "Bertobatlah Okajima... Percayalah satu saat nanti akan ada wanita yang rela mempermalukan dirinya untuk menjadi pasanganmu.."

"Sugaya.. Kamu mau menghibur atau mengejek sih...?" Kimura tampak prihatin melihat Okajima yang makin merasa ngenes itu.

.

Disaat yang sama, di ruangan kelas, Hayami Rinka sang 'Tsundere Sniper' sedang dirias, dan ditemani olah empat sahabatnya, yaitu Fuwa, Hara, Kurahashi, dan Yada.

.

"Rinka, kamu cantik sekali.." Hara kagum melihat Hayami yang begitu anggun dengan gaun pengantin berwarna putihnya itu.

"Sempurna... Kamu sudah seperti putri yang hilang di manga itu.." kata Fuwa dengan mata yang bersinar-sinar.

Yada tidak henti-hentinya mengabadikan Hayami dengan kamera ponselnya. Ia benar-benar bahagia melihat teman dekatnya yang paling pendiam itu justru bisa menikah lebih cepat dari siswa lain di kelas 3E ini "Aaahhh... Aku jadi iri sekali... Kapan ya petugas Kimura mau melamarku..?"

Sementara Kurahashi tidak henti-hentinya menitikkan air matanya, emosional seperti biasanya. "Rinka chaaannn... Bahagianya dirimu..."

"Aku, masih belum percaya saat ini akhirnya datang juga.." Hayami tersenyum menahan air mata bahagianya. Tentu saja, ia tidak ingin riasan minimalisnya itu rusak.

Hara juga ikut menahan air mata bahagianya. "Selama ini kamu sudah berjuang dengan sangat baik. Rinka. Kamu pantas mendapatkannya.."

"Iya, benar sekali... Dan untuk sekarang, mulailah mendoakan kami agar bisa cepat menyusulmu ya..?" kata Yada sambil tersenyum dengan lebar.

"Semuanya.. Terima kasih banyak.. Semua yang bisa aku raih sampai saat ini, berkat dukungan dari kalian.. Kalian semoga bisa segera menyusul ya..." Hayami terharu memandangi keempat sahabat dekatnya itu.

"Tentu saja , Rinka... Tapi menangis harunya disimpan untuk nanti saja ya? Ayo, acara sudah mau dimulai.." goda Fuwa sambil tersenyum jahil.

.

Duo Sniper itu kemudian dikawal menuju ke tempat upacara pernikahan. Mereka semua saling bertemu terlebih dahulu, di gang pintu masuk bangunan kelas 3E. Keduanya saling memandang satu sama lain. Hayami begitu senang melihat Chiba yang tampak makin gagah dengan setelan jas berwarna abu-abunya. Ia juga tersenyum geli melihatnya masih bersikukuh mempertahankan gaya rambut unik itu, bahkan di momen seperti ini.

Sementara, Chiba hanya bisa terdiam karena terpesona dengan kecantikan Hayami yang makin memancar dari dalam dirinya, berkat gaun pengantin indah yang ia kenakan itu. Wanita yang sangat ia cintai itu selalu terlihat menawan di matanya. Dan di hari ini, sang 'Tsundere Sniper' itu makin terlihat sempurna. Chiba hanya bisa tersenyum-senyum sendiri, tanpa perlu berkata apapun lagi.

.

"Rinka... Calon suamimu ini bersikeras tetap mempertahankan poni ajaibnya itu... Katakanlah sesuatu.." keluh Kimura.

"Ah, Chiba kun, sekali-sekali perlihatkan matamu itu... Ini acara sekali seumur hidup kalian lho.." tambah Yada.

Hara mencari-cari sesuatu di tasnya. "Hmm.. kebetulan aku bawa gunting ini.. Apa kita potong saja?"

"Potong!" Kurahashi ikut-ikutan menggoda.

.

Pecahlah tawa kedua pengantin dan para pengawalnya itu.

.

"Sudah-sudah.. Biarkan dia seperti itu, teman-teman.." Kata Hayami sambil berusaha menahan tawanya.

"Kamu Yakin, Rinka?" tanya Fuwa dan Yada bersamaan.

"Iya, biarkan saja.. Bukan Chiba Ryuunosuke namanya, kalau poninya tidak panjang.."

Chiba pun mengangguk-angguk dengan mantap. "Benar sekali.. Semuanya, harap maklum ya... Ahahaha..."

"Iya baiklah... Ya sudah, cepat kita mulai.. Para tamu sudah menunggu!" Sugaya pun memimpin rombongan itu, bergerak menuju lokasi.

"Sudah siap. Rin?" bisik Chiba pada Hayami.

"Tentu saja.. Kamu juga bersiaplah.."

"Iya.."

.

* * *

.

Semua tamu terdiam. Para siswa siswi eks kelas 3E yang dari tadi ribut pun, sekarang juga ikut membisu, begitu menyaksikan Hayami perlahan memasuki altar kecil tempat keduanya akan mengucapkan janji suci mereka tersebut. Seluruh keluarga, teman-teman, guru, dan siapa pun yang hadir di acara itu, tersenyum melihat Hayami yang begitu cantik berjalan diiringi oleh ayahnya menuju altar tersebut. Dan tentu saja, banyak wanita yang mulai menitikkan air mata harunya, seolah bisa merasakan kebahagiaan pasangan tersebut.

Hayami sampai di altar tersebut. Kemudian, Ayah sang Tsundere Sniper itu pun tersenyum dengan penuh restu menatap Chiba.

.

"Chiba kun.." Ayahnya Hayami memanggil Chiba.

"Iya paman?"

"Aku, titip putriku ini ya.."

"Tentu saja paman..."

"Jaga dia baik-baik ya...?"

"Saya berjanji!" kata Chiba dengan mantap.

.

"Baiklah hadirin sekalian, mari kita segera mulai acaranya." Pendeta yang bertugas menikahkan keduanya, mulai membuka acara yang sangat sakral itu. Ayah Hayami pun segera kembali ke tempat duduknya.

.

Dari balik poninya, Chiba memandang Hayami yang tampak begitu menawan dibalik balutan gaun putih yang sangat indah itu. Iris matanya yang berwarna hijau dan tampak tajam itu, memandang Chiba dengan tatapan hangat yang membuat dirinya serasa membeku. Rambut berwarna senja yang sedikit berombak itu, terlihat sempurna walaupun hanya dibiarkan tergerai. Chiba seakan tidak akan pernah bosan memandangi wanita yang telah mengisi kekosongan yang ada di dalam hatinya selama ini tersebut. Dan sejujurnya, sampai detik ini ia masih belum begitu percaya kalau hari yang sangat membahagiakan ini akhirnya datang dalam hidupnya yang unik ini.

Sekilas, ingatan Chiba melayang jauh, menuju masa-masa di mana dirinya masih seorang remaja tanggung yang masih berusaha mencari jati dirinya yang rumit. Ia masih ingat betul, bagaimana pertama kalinya dirinya bertemu dengan Hayami di kelas pembunuhan 3E, di saat keduanya terpuruk karena kekurangan yang dimiliki oleh masing-masing pribadi. Chiba ingat bagaimana keduanya bisa cepat menjadi teman baik, karena sifat mereka yang begitu mirip tersebut. Teringat juga, hari-hari saat keduanya dipasangkan dalam mengemban tugas untuk membunuh Koro sensei, yang selalu mereka laksanakan dengan jiwa profesional mereka yang tinggi. Dan tentu saja, tidak akan pernah Chiba lupakan, senyuman manis dan segala dukungan yang telah diberikan oleh seorang Hayami Rinka padanya, yang selalu dia berikan dengan tulus tanpa mengharap imbalan sama sekali, walaupun ia adalah gadis yang cukup pendiam dan hemat dalam berkata-kata.

Di sisi lain, Hayami juga menerawang kembali semua kenangan indah yang pernah ia jalin bersama partnernya tersebut. Ia tidak pernah melupakan sedetik pun saat susah maupun senang yang pernah ia lalui bersama dengan pria yang selalu ada baginya itu. Hayami selalu mengagumi sosok Chiba yang fokus dan tidak akan berpaling dari apa yang ia impikan itu. Wanita itu juga sangat mencintai Chiba yang selalu ada baginya, kapan pun dan di mana pun dirinya berada, walaupun jauhnya jarak memisahkan mereka dengan kejamnya. Dan hal yang paling membuat Hayami tidak akan pernah bisa berpaling dari Chiba adalah, pandangan kedua matanya yang tajam dan menyihir hatinya itu. Pandangan mata itu sangatlah indah, dan mengandung perasaan sayang yang tidak terbatas dari lelaki itu. Hayami merasa sangat bersyukur bisa mengenal seorang Chiba Ryuunosuke, dan tumbuh bersama dirinya dengan berbagai macam pengalaman serta pembelajaran hidup yang sangat berharga. Dan ia tidak henti-hentinya untuk menahan air mata bahagianya, karena hari ini, menit ini, dan detik ini, akhirnya ia bisa mengucapkan janji suci untuk selalu bersama dalam sisa waktu hidupnya, dengan lelaki yang sangat ia cintai itu.

.

Kini, saatnya telah tiba.

.

Saat di mana dua insan yang saling mencintai ini untuk saling mengucapkan janji suci mereka, untuk menghabiskan sisa waktu hidupnya bersama-sama, dalam keadaan apapun.

.

"Chiba Ryuunosuke..." Pendeta mulai mengucapkan kalimatnya.

Chiba menjawab dengan tegas dan yakin. "Iya!"

"Apakah anda menerima Hayami Rinka sebagai istri anda, dan berjanji untuk selalu bersama baik dalam keadaan susah maupun senang?"

"Saya bersedia!"

.

"Dan Hayami Rinka..."

"Iya!" Kata Hayami tidak kalah Semangatnya.

"Apakah anda menerima Chiba Ryuunosuke sebagai suami anda, dan berjanji tidak akan meninggalkannya seumur hidup anda?

"Saya Bersedia!"

.

.

.

"Baiklah para hadirin sekalian... Dengan begini, saya nyatakan kalian berdua, telah resmi menjadi sepasang suami istri!" kata pendeta itu sambil memberikan cincin kawin mereka berdua.

.

.

.

"PLOK PLOK PLOK PLOK PLOK PLOK PLOK PLOK PLOK PLOK PLOK PLOK!" Tepuk tangan meriah menghampiri mereka berdua. Namun, suasana kembali hening karena adat yang ditunggu baru saja akan dilaksanakan.

.

"Baiklah, silakan kedua mempelai untuk saling bertukar cincin.."

.

Chiba perlahan mengambil cincin itu dan memakaikannya di tangan Hayami yang mulus tersebut. Cincin itu tampak begitu pas di tangan dingin yang ahli mengoperasikan senapan itu. Dan kemudian, kini giliran Hayami memakaikan cincin ke tangan Chiba. Ia bisa merasakan Hayami sedikit gugup ketika tangannya memakaikan cincin itu padanya. Namun, sebuah pandangan hangat dari balik poni panjangnya itu, membuat wanita itu jadi sedikit lebih rileks, dan melupakan perasaan groginya.

.

"Dan yang terakhir silakan kedua pengantin, untuk saling berciuman." Kata Pendeta itu.

.

Chiba maupun Hayami kembali berdebar. Mereka berdua sudah biasa saling berciuman, namun kali ini rasanya sangat berbeda. Tentu saja karena ciuman ini adalah sebuah janji suci pertanda untuk saling setia dan terus bersama dalam keadaan apapun, di sisa waktu kehidupan mereka berdua.

.

Keduanya saling memandang dan menenangkan hati masing-masing selama beberapa saat, dan perlahan kedua wajah mereka mendekat. Tidak bisa dijabarkan lagi, betapa bahagianya perasaan mereka berdua saat ini.

.

"CUP!"

.

Kedua bibir mereka akhirnya bertemu.

.

Mulai detik ini, keduanya bukan lagi Chiba Ryuunosuke maupun Hayami Rinka yang hanya berstatus sebagai pasangan kekasih.

.

.

.

 **Mulai detik ini, keduanya adalah sepasang suami istri.**

.

.

.

"PLOK PLOK PLOK PLOK PLOK PLOK PLOK PLOK PLOK PLOK PLOK PLOK PLOK PLOK PLOK PLOK PLOK PLOK PLOK PLOK PLOK PLOK PLOK PLOK PLOK PLOK PLOK PLOK PLOK PLOK PLOK PLOK PLOK PLOK!"

"SUIT SUIT SUIT SUIT SUIT SUIT SUIT SUIT SUIT SUIT SUIT SUIT SUIT SUIT SUIT SUIT SUIT SUIT SUIT SUIT SUIT SUIT SUIT SUIT SUIT SUIT SUIT SUIT SUIT SUIT SUIT SUIT SUIT SUIT SUIT SUIT SUIT SUIT SUIT!"

.

Tepuk tangan dan siulan menggema di lapangan kelas 3E tersebut. Semua yang hadir di pernikahan itu, memberi keduanya ucapan selamat tidak henti-hentinya. Para wanita sudah tidak kuasa menahan tangis haru mereka, melihat kebahagiaan Duo Sniper tersebut, terutama para gadis di kelas 3E. Irina sensei juga tidak kuasa menahan air matanya, karena sangat bangga pada dua muridnya tersebut.

Dan tentu saja, mereka yang saat ini menyandang status sebagai sepasang kasih, menjadi ingin segera menyusul pasangan Sniper itu.

.

Sang pemuda berambut merah yang sekarang sudah menjadi seorang diplomat itu berbisik pada gadis berkacamata yang duduk di sampingnya. "Okuda... Kita jangan sampai kalah dengan mereka ya.."

"I.. iya Karma.. Tentu saja...!" ujar gadis manis berkacamata itu sambil tersenyum dengan sangat manis.

.

"Hey playboy.. Kapan mau menyusul mereka?" ujar Okano pada kekasihnya, si playboy Maehara.

"Sabar ya sayang... Biarkan Romeomu ini mencari uang dulu.."

"Wadaaaw!" teriak Maehara karena Okano mencubit pipinya dengan gemasnya.

.

"Ki..mu..ra..kun... Ayo menyusul mereka secepatnya.." Yada berbisik mesra pada Kimura.

"I... Iya,,, Y..Yada... Aku akan berusaha!" kata kimura sambil memberikan hormat pada kekasihnya.

.

"Mereka, benar-benar cocok sekali ya..." Ujar Isogai

"Begitulah... Kita jangan sampai kalah ya, Yuu kun.." kata Kataoka sambil menggandeng tangan Isogai dengan erat.

.

"..." Kayano terdiam. Mukanya memerah karena terharu, dan malu-malu.

"..." Begitu juga dengan Nagisa.

Namun dalam hati, pasangan ini juga sangat berharap bisa segera menyusul Chiba dan Hayami untuk segera naik ke pelaminan. Hati mereka sudah menggebu-gebu.

"Sudah-sudah... kalian segeralah menikah sana!" goda Nakamura yang ada di sampingnya.

"..." Keduanya makin terdiam dengan muka yang makin memerah.

.

"Semoga kita juga bisa segera seperti mereka ya, Yukiko san..." Bisik Sugino pada Kanzaki.

"Tentu saja, Tomo kun.. Aku menantikanmu.." kata Kanzaki sambil tersenyum manis.

.

"Kapan?" tanya Hara pada Yoshida.

"Tahun depan ya, Hara..." ujar Yoshida sambil tersenyum kaku.

"Janji ya?" Hara tersenyum dengan lebar.

"Iya.. Pegang kata-kataku ini..." ujar Yoshida sambil mengacungkan jempolnya.

.

"Darling... Tidak disangka ya Duo Pendiam itu malah mendahului teman-temannya menuju ke pelaminan.." kata Irina sensei pada suaminya.

"Iya, aku juga tidak menduganya... Jodoh memang misteri.." kata Karasuma sensei dengan kalem.

"Benar sekali.. Buktinya aku saja bisa bertemu denganmu..."

"Begitulah..."

.

Suasana di tempat duduk rombongan kelas 3E tampak penuh dengan cinta. "Love is in the air". Namun, ada saja seseorang yang merenung galau di pojok.

.

 _"Kapanakubisadapatpacar? Kapanakubisadapatpacar? Kapanakubisadapatpacar?"_ Okajima terus menerus mengulang kata itu sambil berjongkok.

.

"Mari kita doakan rekan kita yang Jones ini..." Kata Sugaya dengan kalem sambil mulai berdoa. Yang lain pun mengikutinya.

.

* * *

.

Acara pun dilanjutkan dengan sanding party. Keluarga besar, kerabat, teman SMA, teman kuliah, rekan kerja, satu persatu menyalami dan memberi mereka berdua ucapan selamat. Dan setelah menunggu cukup lama, sekarang adalah giliran keluarga kelas 3E untuk memberikan mereka berdua ucapan selamat.

.

Kedua puluh enam temannya itu langsung menyerbu keduanya, dan satu persatu memberikan jabatan tangan, pelukan, bahkan beberapa cubitan gemas.

.

Kimura, Sugaya, Okajima, Mimura, Hara, Fuwa, Yada, dan Kurahashi yang pertama menghampiri keduanya.

"Rinka! Chiba! Selamat!" kimura merangkul Chiba dengan erat.

"Kalian berdua, selamat ya!" sementara Yada memeluk Hayami dengan erat.

"Huwaaaa... Aku jadi iri dengan kalian.. Selamat!" Kurahashi menangis haru.

"Akhirnya sudah sah juga kalian sekarang... Ibunda ikut senang... hihihihi..." canda Hara.

"Sempurna... Pernikahan ini lebih romantis dari cerita di manga xxx itu... Selamat ya, Chiba, Rinka Chan..." Fuwa mencubit Hayami dan Chiba dengan gemas.

"Ayo foto dulu! Katakan Cheese!" Okajima memfoto mereka berdua.

"Yak, lambaikan tangan ke arah kamera!" Mimura dengan sigap merekam momen tersebut.

"Eaa.. Selamat ya, Mr & Mrs Sniper. Semoga langgeng ya kalian.." kata Sugaya kalem.

"Terima kasih banyak semuanya... Terima kasih banyak... Dan selamat menikmati pestanya ya.." kata Chiba sambil tersenyum dengan lebar.

"Terima kasih.. Semuanya... Kalian memang teman-teman yang terbaik..." ujar Hayami terharu.

.

Rombongan selanjutnya adalah kelompoknya Nagisa yang berisi Karma, Kayano, Kanzaki, Okuda, dan Sugino

.

"Chiba kun, Hayami san, selamat ya.." ujar Nagisa sambil menyalami keduanya dengan erat.

"Uwaa.. Chiba kun, Rinka chan.. Selamat ya!" Kayano memeluk Hayami

"Hayami san, selamat ya.. Lalu, Chiba.." Karma merangkul Chiba dan membisikinya sesuatu. _"Nanti malam jangan keras keras.."_ Bisik Karma.

"Selamat ya, Rinka san.. Chiba kun.." ujar Okuda sambil tersenyum.

"kalian berdua, selamat ya..!" ujar Sugino

"Rinka, Chiba kun, selamat..!" tambah Kanzaki.

"Ah.. terima kasih ya sudah menyempatkan hadir, semuanya.." Kata Hayami

"Terima kasih banyak.. Kalian semua, semoga bisa segera menyusul kami ya?" ahahaha"

.

Rombongan ketiga, adalah geng nya Teraska. Mereka yang masih sangat kompak ini pun hadir semua tanpa terkecuali.

"Hayami, Chiba, selamat ya.. Aku beri hadiah sebuah buku yang bagus, nanti dibaca ya.. hihihi..." ujar Kirara dengan senyum misteriusnya.

"Yoo, pasangan sniper dari kelas 3E, selamat untuk kalian berdua... Semoga rukun selalu ya.." Ujar Muramatsu sambil merangkul Chiba dan menyalami Hayami.

"Hooo.. Selamat ya Chiba, Hayami san.." Tambah Yoshida

"Kalian berdua, selamat menempuh hidup baru. Sukses ya.." Kata Terasaka.

"Chiba, Hayami, selamat ya. Dan maaf kalau Terasaka membuat pestanya jadi tidak nyaman.." kata itona dengan wajah tak berdosanya.

"Berisik kamu Itona!" seperti biasa, ejekan Itona selalu sukses membuat Terasaka geram.

"Hayami san, Chiba, selamat ya. Semoga bahagia selalu.." Ujar Takebayashi sambil menunjukkan smartphone nya yang sedang terhubung dengan Ritsu.

"Chiba kun... Hayami san... Selamat menempuh hidup baru ya.. Semoga sukses dan bahagia selalu.. Kalau butuh bantuan apa-apa, katakan saja padaku ya!" Ujar gadis manis 2D itu.

"Terima kasih banyak ya semuanya.. Sukses juga untuk kalian.. Pasti Ritsu, kami akan selalu membutuhkan bantuanmu.." Kata Chiba sambil tersenyum lebar.

"Terima kasih.. Dan semoga kalian bisa kompak selalu ya..." sambung Hayami sambil tersenyum geli melihat tingkah Itona dan Terasaka tadi.

.

Kelompok yang selanjutnya, adalah kelompoknya Isogai, yang terdiri dari pasangan Isogai-Kataoka, Maehara-Okano, ditambah Nakamura.

"Chiba, Hayami, Selamat atas pernikahannya ya.. Semoga kalian bisa makin sukses setelah ini.." kata Isogai sambil merangkul Chiba.

"Rinka, Chiba, selamat... Semoga bisa segera dapat momongan ya.." tambah Kataoka, sambil memeluk Hayami.

"Yooooo... Selamat ya, Mr Chiba, Mrs Hayami... Dan sukses ya untuk nanti malam nya... ahahaha.." canda Maehara, seperti biasanya.

"Ah, jangan dengarkan kata playboy ini ya, Chiba, Hayami, selamat ya... Sukses untuk kalian berdua.." ujar Okano sambil kembali mencubit pipi Mehara.

Nakamura pun langsung merangkul Chiba dan Hayami bersamaan, dan mengajak mereka selfie. "Hey Chiba, Rinka Chan, selamat ya... Kalian memang sangat cocok dari dulu.."

"Isogai, Kataoka, Mehara, Okano, Nakamura, Terima kasih banyak ya semuanya... Kalian semua sudah banyak mendukung kami selama ini.."

"Semuanya, Terima kasih banyak... Sukses juga untuk semuanya ya..." Ujar Hayami sambil menagis terharu.

.

Yang selanjutnya, adalah Karasuma sensei dan Irina sensei, yang sekarang sudah memiliki seorang anak perempuan itu. Irina sensei langsung memeluk dan mencium keduanya. Ia benar-benar senang melihat keduanya bisa bahagia seperti ini.

"Takdir memang merestui hubungan kalian berdua... Selamat ya? Dan bersyukurlah untuk hal itu.." ujar Irina sensei.

"Chiba kun, Hayami san, Mulai sekarang, akan lebih banyak tantangan yang kalian hadapi. Kalian tetaplah kompak ya?" pesan Karasuma sensei.

"Terima kasih atas pelajarannya, Karasuma sensei. Dan terima kasih juga sudah membantu memilihkan cincin kawin itu ya, Irina sensei.." kata Chiba sambil membungkukkan kepalanya.

"Irina sensei, Karasuma sensei, terima kasih sudah membimbing kami sampai sejauh ini. Namun kami masih tetap akan meminta bimbingan dari kalian ya?" Hayami pun juga membungkukkan kepalanya.

"Tentu saja.. Berbahagialah, kalian berdua.." Irina sensei menitikkan air mata harunya.

.

Dan yang terakhir, sang sniper ternama Red eye mendatangi mereka dengan senyuman yang sangat lebar.

"Yooo.. Kouhai-kouhai tercintaku... Sekali lagi selamat untuk kalian... Dan semoga kalian senang dengan hadiahku ya.." kata Red eye sambil mengacungkan jempolnya.

"Terima kasih sudah datang jauh-jauh kak... Maaf ya kalau pestanya terlalu sederhana.."

"Red Eye san, Selamat menikmati pestanya.. Dan terima kasih sudah datang jauh-jauh kemari.." kata Hayami sambil tersenyum.

"Ahaha.. Apapun pasti aku lakukan untuk kouhaiku yang tercinta!"

"Kak, nanti malam bisa ikut di pesta lanjutan keluarga 3E?" Tanya Chiba.

"Ah, maaf. Aku masihada pekerjaan di luar Tokyo nanti malam. Lain kali saja ya?"

"Iya, tidak apa apa... Sekali lagi terima kasih kak.."

"Tentu saja..!" Red eye mengelus-elus kepala Chiba dan Hayami bersamaan.

.

Chiba dan Hayami sangat bahagia dengan kedatangan orang-orang yang sangat dekat dengan keduanya tersebut, terutama dengan keluarga kelas 3E. Hari ini semua yang mereka undang telah datang dengan senang hati, dan memberikan keduanya doa dan restu yang tidak ternilai harganya.

Pasangan Sniper itu tersenyum melihat tingkah laku sahabat-sahabat kas kelas 3E nya yang tampak masih sangat kompak dan hormat pada guru mereka, dan yang terpenting semuanya dapat hadir hari itu, dalam keadaan yang sehat dan bersemangat. Pesta pun berlangsung dengan sangat meriah, dan tidak henti-hentinya membuat Chiba dan Hayami tersenyum geli.

.

* * *

.

Kemudian, acara yang terakhir dan paling ditunggu dalam pesta itu, tentu saja tradisi pelemparan bunga. Masih segar di ingatan para warga kelas 3E, saat di pernikahan Karasuma sensei dan Irina sensei beberapa tahun silam, Hayami lah yang berhasil menangkap bunga itu. dan terbukti, dirinyalah yang kemudian benar-benar mendapat giliran menikah setelah pasangan tersebut.

Dan kali ini, semangat para wanita kelas 3E makin menggebu-gebu untuk mendapatkan bunga itu. semuanya bersiap di posisi mereka masing-masing, bagaikan para pembalap yang sedang menunggu lampu hijau dinyalakan.

.

"A.. Aku lempar sekarang ya..!" Hayami pun segera melemparkan bunga itu ke kerumunan wanita yang sudah menunggunya.

.

Dan sudah dapat ditebak, para wanita dari kelas 3E yang bertubuh lincah dan kuat itu mendominasi 'medan perang' perebutan bunga tersebut.

Selama beberapa detik bunga itu memantul-mantul di tengah kerumunan para wanita eks kelas 3E. Mungkin bisa dibilang pertarungan perebutan bunga ini lebih seru dari pertempuran antara dua sisi kelas 3E puluhan tahun yang silam itu.

Dan di klimaks pertempuran itu, dua wanita paling gesit di kelas melompat dan berusaha menggapai bunga yang terlempar ke atas itu. Okano kembali melawan Kayano, dan keduanya tidak mau kalah.

.

3

.

2.

.

1.

.

"TAP!" salah satu di antara mereka berhasil mendapatkan bunga itu.

.

Dan, Kayano lah yang berhasil mendapatkannya.

.

"UWAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Para wanita pun langsung menyerbu kayano, dan para laki-laki langsung menjahili pasangannya, siapa lagi kalau bukan Shinigami generasi ke 3, Shiota Nagisa.

.

"Hee.. Nagisa, aku tidak akan kalah darimu lho..." ujar karma sambil merangkul magis dengan keras.

"Aku juga tidak akan kalah!" Ujar Sugino berapi-api

"..." Nagisa Hanya bisa tersenyum malu.

.

Chiba dan Hayami pun kembali tertawa geli melihat tingkah teman-temannya itu. Hal inilah yang selalu bisa membuat keduanya merindukan saat-saat kebersamaan dengan teman-temannya itu.

.

"Wah, teman-temanmu itu kompak sekali ya, Chiba kun.." Oda senpai, mantan ketua tim airsoft tempat Chiba bergabung semasa kuliah dulu, menghampiri keduanya.

"Yah, begitulah mereka, Oda senpai.. Itulah yang membuat kami selalu merindukan mereka.." ujar Chiba.

"Ngomong-ngomong Chiba kun, Hyaami san, sekali lagi selamat ya.. Dan, pestanya menyenangkan sekali. Tempatnya juga indah.. hahaha.."

"Terima kasih Senpai.." kata Chiba dan Hayami bersamaan.

Oda senpai pun melihat ke arah kursi tamu yang ada di dekat altar. "Chiba kun?"

"Iya, ada apa senpai?"

"Aku lihat ada dua kursi kosong di dekat altar tempat kalian melaksanakan pernikahan tadi. Apa ada keluarga kalian yang berhalangan hadir?"

.

Chiba dan Hyaami pun saling memandang satu sama lain sejenak. Hayami pun menganggukkan kepalanya, dan Chiba pun juga menganggukkan kepalanya.

.

"Ah, itu kursi untuk dua guru SMP kami.."

"Hoo, beliau-beliau sedang berhalangan hadir ya..?

"Tidak kok.."

"Eh?"

.

"Mereka berdua, pasti hadir.." kata Chiba sambil tersenyum penuh arti.

.

"Hmm, maksudmu?"

"A... Oda senpai, kamu senang makan Gyoza kan? Sudah mencoba hidangan Gyoza di pojok itu?" Chiba mengalihkan pembicaraan itu.

"Haa? Ada Gyoza di sini? Aku belum mencobanya.."

"Cobalah sana.. Nanti keburu habis.. Ahahaha.."

"Baiklah... Nanti kita ngobrol lagi ya, Chiba kun, Hayami san.." Oda senpai pun bergegas meninggalkan mereka.

"Iya.."

.

Chiba dan Hayami terdiam melihat dua kursi kosong yang disediakan untuk mengenang dua guru yang paling mereka hormati, yaitu Koro sensei dan Yukimura sensei itu. Hayami menitikkan sedikit air matanya, menahan kerinduan yang mendalam pada dua orang paling berjasa dalam hidupnya itu.

.

"Ryuu.. Mereka bangga dengan kita tidak ya?"

"Aku yakin mereka pas bangga, Rin.."

"Semoga ya.."

"Iya.. Dan lagi, aku yakin kalau mereka berdua juga hadir di sini.."

"Iya.."  
.

Chiba dan Hayami seakan melihat Koro sensei dan Yukimura sensei memandang dan melambaikan tangannya pada mereka berdua dengan penuh kebahagiaan dan kebanggaan. Bagaimanapun juga, pasangan sniper itu telah bekerja sangat keras, untuk menggapai mimpi mereka. Dan Hari ini, keduanya dapat meraih sesuatu yang sangat berharga, yaitu sebuah kebersamaan.

.

 _"Koro sensei, Yukimura sensei, Terima kasih banyak..."_ Ujar Chiba dan Hayami dalam hati masing-masing.

.

.

.

Tiba-tiba, dari belakang Chiba ditarik oleh Karma, Kimura, dan Sugaya. Mereka bertiga kemudian menyisir rambutnya, dan membuka poninya.

"Oke Okajima, Mimura, semua sudah siap... Tolong abadikan wajah gantengnya ini ya!" teriak Karma pada Okajima.

"Rinka... Ayo mendekat ke sini!" Nakamura pun mendekatkan Hayami pada Chiba yang sudah terbuka poninya itu.

"Chiba, maaf tapi wajahmu itu harus diperlihatkan sebentar ya.. Untuk dokumentasi.." canda Kimura.

"Haaaah.. Terserah kalian deh.." Chiba pasrah.

"..." seperti basa Hayami malu-malu melihat mata Chiba yang indah itu.

.

Seluruh siswa kelas 3E, beserta Karasuma Sensei, Irina sensei, dan Red eye pun berkumpul di antara keduanya. Kemudian mereka semua mengabadikan momen itu dengan kamera Okajima dan Mimura.

.

Untuk pertama kalinya, beberapa siswa kelas 3E bisa melihat mata sang 'Tokoh Utama Game Eroge untuk pertama kali'. Dan mereka semua kagum padanya.

.

"Ahhhh.. Sayang dia sudah punya Rinka.." Kata Nakamura, yang kemudian membuat semuanya tertawa terbahak-bahak.

.

* * *

.

Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 23.05, namun Chiba dan Hayami masih asyik membersihkan sisa-sisa pesta keluarga kelas 3E di apartemen mereka, yang baru saja mulai disewa sekitar dua Minggu sebelum pernikahan keduanya tersebut. Meskipun keduanya agak lelah karena semua acara yang mereka lalui pada hari ini, namun mereka tetap asyik saja melakukan pekerjaannya.

.

"Hah.. Pesta yang meriah ya.." Chiba menghela nafas puas, sambil membersihkan lantai dengan vacuum cleanernya.

"Iya Ryuu. Untung saja apartemen kita cukup menampung mereka semua ya..."

"Begitulah... Perabotannya masih sedikit sih. Pasti cukup..."

"Ahahaha... Yah begitulah.." Hayami merenggangkan tubuhnya setelah selesai mencuci piring dan gelas yang digunakan dalam pesta tadi. "Sekarang sudah saatnya kita kembali ke rutinitas sehari hari, Ryuu..." tambahnya lagi.

"Tentu saja.. Aku sudah siap.." Chiba juga sudah selesai membersihkan lantainya, dan memasukkan vacuum cleaner yang dipakainya di tempat penyimpanan.

.

Hayami kemudian menata puluhan piring dan gelasnya tersebut di kitchen set yang masih sepi dan belum banyak berisi barang-barang itu. Suaminya pun bergegas membantunya, karena jumlahnya ada cukup banyak.

.

"Ah iya, aku belum memberi snack malam untuk Chibi.." Hayami bergegas mengambil kotak makanan Chibi, dan memberinya beberapa snack yang sudah ditunggunya dari tadi.

"Pantas saja ia jadi gemuk begitu..." ujar Chiba pelan.

.

Chiba memperhatikan Hayami yang selalu tersenyum dengan manis kalau sudah bertemu dengan makhluk berbulu yang bernama kucing itu. Dan jujur saja, wajah sang 'Tsundere Sniper' itu benar-benar imut kalau sedang gemas dengan kucingnya itu. Pria berponi itu hanya terdiam, asyik memandang Hayami yang sedang bermain sebentar dengan kucingnya itu.

Dan begitu Hayami puas bermain kucing kesayangannya itu, dari belakang Chiba memeluk istrinya tersebut.

.

"R.. Ryuu.." Hayami sedikit terkejut. "A.. Ada apa?"

"Tidak apa-apa kan, seorang suami memeluk istrinya?"

"I.. Iya sih.. T..Tapi kenapa tiba-tiba begini..?"

"Salah sendiri membuat wajah seimut itu.."

"A.. Apa maksud.. Uwaa!" belum selesai Hayami berkata, Chiba pun bergegas membalik dan membopong tubuh langsingnya itu dengan mudah. Hayami hanya bisa terdiam dengan wajah yang memerah, begitu melihat Chiba yang ternyata sudah kembali membuka poni keramatnya itu, dan memandangnya dengan mesra.

"Kamu sudah lelah Rin?" tanya Chiba dengan lembut.

"T..Tidak kok..." Hayami berkata terbata-bata dengan muka yang makin memerah. Meskipun keduanya sudah sah berstatus sebagai sepasang suami istri, namun sebuah pandangan mesra dari seorang Chiba Ryuunosuke tetap membuat hati seorang Hayami Rinka berdegup dengan sangat kencang.

"Baguslah.. Karena Kita masih punya 'tugas' lagi..."

"I.. Iya... A.. Aku mengerti, Ryuu.."

"Panggil aku 'sayang' "

Muka Hayami makin memerah lagi, bagaikan tomat rebus. "I.. iya, Sayang.."

"Ahahaha.. Istriku manis sekali.. Tapi maaf, malam ini akan kubuat kamu tidak bisa tidur.." bisik Chiba dengan mesra di samping telinga Hayami yang ikut memerah itu.

"...Mmhh..." Hayami mengangguk pasrah.

.

Dan setelah itu, Chiba segera membopong Hayami tercintanya itu menuju kamar mereka.

.

Lembaran kehidupan ramah tangga pasangan Sniper ini, dimulai dari sekarang. Keduanya sangat bahagia dan bersyukur atas segala hal yang telah mereka dapatkan, berkat kerja kerasnya keduanya, dan bantuan orang-orang yang menyayangi mereka. Dan mereka bertekad untuk terus mendukung satu sama lain, untuk mengarungi masa depan yang masih panjang dan misterius itu.

 **...**

* * *

 **Halo Halo Halo... Bertemu lagi di FF ini... Apa kabar pembaca sekalian? Semoga masih pada setia membaca FF ini ya...**

 **Author mohon maaf, untuk update yang kali ini benar-benar lama. (1 bulan lebih LOL)**

 **Author bulan ini lagi 'agak' sibuk... Belum lagi banyak hal yang sedikit menghalangi proses penulisan chapter kali ini. Ada ada saja memang...**

 **Dan satu lagi, author juga kena sindrom WB. Cukup sulit juga menulis chapter yang kali ini, apalagi di bagian nikahannya. Mungkin karena author belum ngalamin nikah kali ya...?(setengah curhat)(jangan dianggap serius)(LOL)**

 **Cerita masih belum tamat. Masih ada Epilouge. Epilogue sudah selesai dikerjakan kok. Cuma, bakal author update nanti atau besok atau besoknya lagi ^^... Yang jelas nggak akan lama-lama...**

 **Hmm.. Untuk kali ini, itu saja deh author Note nya. Nanti saya sambung di Final author Note di Epilouge.**

 **Kritik dan saran tetap terbuka lebar... Dan sekali lagi, terima kasih sudah membaca.**

 **Sampai jumpa di chapter terakhir...**

 **Bandofzaku flying out!**


	16. EPILOGUE

**EPILOGUE**

 **Delapan Belas Tahun Setelah Hari Kelulusan**

.

Hari telah berganti hari, bulan telah berganti bulan, tahun telah berganti tahun, dan musim telah berganti musim. Dunia yang dahulu pernah mengalami kepanikan massal akibat adanya ancaman dari monster kuning bertentakel berkecepatan Mach 20 itu, terus bergerak maju dan hampir melupakan segala macam hal yang berhubungan tentang dirinya. Bulan yang masih tetap setia mengorbit bumi pun, telah kembali berbentuk bulat sempurna -seolah ikut melupakan semua hal yang telah terjadi selama ini.

Seluruh dunia boleh saja melupakan sosok yang dituduh sebagai penebar 'teror' tersebut. Namun, orang-orang yang pernah menghabiskan waktu selama satu tahun yang penuh dengan kenangan bersamanya, tidak akan pernah melupakan eksistensi dan semua 'warisan' yang pernah ditinggalkan oleh makhluk tersebut. Mereka semua juga senantiasa mengingat tiap momen tak terlupakan yang telah dilalui bersama-sama, meskipun hampir dua dekade telah berlalu dari hari di mana mereka berhasil mengeksekusi makhluk yang sangat mereka hormati itu.

.

Musim semi tahun ini baru saja dimulai. Daun-daun di pepohonan yang tadinya tertutup oleh putihnya salju mulai tampak menghijau, kembali menyapa burung-burung yang gemar bermain di sekitarnya. Cuaca mulai menghangat, membuat siapa pun menjadi nyaman untuk beraktivitas di akhir Minggu yang cerah ini.

Siang itu, cuaca tampak cerah dan udara terasa hangat. Sepasang suami istri dan putrinya berjalan menaiki jalan setapak indah yang terbuat dari kumpulan batu alam yang ditata secara rapi dan berirama. Sang anak perempuan yang digendong di bahu ayahnya itu, tampak antusias melihat pemandangan di sekitarnya yang tampak masih hijau alami, jauh dari bau keramaian kota.

.

"Papa, Mama, kita mau ke mana?" tanya sang anak perempuan terlihat penasaran.

"Sabar ya Risa chan, sebentar lagi kita sampai kok..." sahut sang ayah.

"Oh ya, Risa Chan.. Kamu masih ingat dengan janjimu kemarin kan?"

"Tentu saja Risa Ingat, Mama.."

"Coba sebutkan.."

"Tidak nakal, tidak malu-malu, dan mau berteman dengan siapa saja..!"

"Anak pintar... Eh, lihatlah ke sana, kita sudah sampai..."

"Papa, itu bangunan apa?"

"Itu, gedung sekolah Papa dan Mama dulu.."

.

Di kejauhan, tampak bangunan kelas 3E sudah ramai dipenuhi oleh para mantan siswanya yang hari itu menyempatkan waktunya untuk membersihkan bangunan itu secara rutin. Bangunan yang umurnya sudah tidak muda itu, masih berdiri dengan kokoh dan tampak bersih terawat, meskipun zaman makin bergulir ke depan.

Para siswa eks kelas 3E yang sudah cukup lama berkumpul di depan bangunan itu, langsung tersenyum begitu melihat pasangan suami istri yang dulu dijuluki sebagai 'Duo Sniper' dari kelas 3E itu, yang hari ini datang membawa putri mereka.

.

"Uohhh.. itu Chiba, Hayami, dan putri mereka.."

"Ahh... Kalian akhirnya datang juga! Kami sudah lama menunggu kalian..."

"Risa Chaaaaannn! Sini biar tante gendong!"

"Yaampun... Putrinya benar-benar mirip dengan keduanya ya..."

.

Tujuh tahun telah berlalu semenjak Chiba Ryuunosuke dan Hayami Rinka menikah. Kini keduanya telah dikaruniai seorang anak perempuan, yang mereka beri nama Risa Ryuunosuke. Gadis yang beberapa bulan yang lalu menginjak usianya yang keenam itu, mewarisi rambut hitam milik Chiba, dan mata indah Hayami yang berwarna Hijau cerah tersebut. Beruntungnya, sifat pemalu dan pendiam kedua orang tuanya, tidak begitu diturunkan ke gadis manis berperawakan mungil ini. Risa adalah anak yang ceria, dan ramah pada siapa pun.

Sementara itu, pasangan lain di kelas 3E juga tidak mau kalah dengan Duo Sniper tersebut. Kayano dan Nagisa yang dulu menikah setelah pasangan Sniper tersebut, hari itu juga membawa anak perempuan mereka yang bernama Shiota Hotaru. Disusul dengan pasangan Karma dan Okuda, yang membawa putra sulungnya yang berambut merah namun sifatnya pemalu dan canggung seperti ibunya, yang bernama Akabane Kira. Pasangan ketua kelas Isogai dan Kataoka pun juga mengajak putri sulungnya, Nanase Yuuma -yang wajahnya benar-benar cantik, dan pasti akan menjadi idola di masa depan, seperti ayah dan ibunya dulu. Maehara dan Okano pun tidak mau kalah, dan memperkenalkan putra pertamanya, Masato Hiroto -yang dikhawatirkan akan menjadi penerus sifat playboy Maehara. Kemudian, hadir juga Sugino dan kanzaki yang mengajak putri mereka, Yukina Tomohito -yang wajahnya bagai pinang dibelah dua dengan ibunya. Dan yang terakhir, pasangan Kimura dan Yada, datang mengajak putra pertama mereka, Kaito Justice. Hara dan Yoshida juga sudah dikaruniai putra pertama mereka. Namun hari ini, hanya Hara sendiri yang bisa datang ke acara kerja bakti ini, karena suami dan anaknya itu sedang pergi.

Kerja bakti rutin eks kelas 3E hari ini, sedikit berbeda dari yang biasanya. Karena kali ini, beberapa siswa-siswi eks kelas 3E tersebut kompak membawa jagoan kecil mereka masing-masing untuk pertama kalinya. Kelompok kerja bakti kelas 3E itu mendapatkan tambahan anggota baru yang masih terlihat lucu dan menggemaskan. Para siswa siswi eks kelas 3E tersebut saling melepas rindu sejenak, dan memperkenalkan putra putrinya masing-masing, sebelum memulai acara hari itu.

.

"Ehm, baiklah, bagaimana kalau kita mulai kerja baktinya sekarang?" tanya Isogai pada rekan-rekannya, setelah cukup lama semuanya saling melepas rindu.

"Oke ketuaaaa!" semuanya kompak menjawab.

"Baiklah, sementara para 3E Senior bekerja bakti di luar, para 3E Junior silakan ikuti Bibi Hara dan Tante Kurahashi ke dalam kelas ya... Kita akan bermain bersama.." ujar Hara pada para 3E Junior tersebut.

"Baik..." Para 3E Junior itu langsung mengikuti Hara dan Kurahashi ke dalam kelas dengan sangat patuh dan bersemangat.

.

* * *

.

Meskipun hari ini tidak semua siswa-siswi eks kelas 3E bisa hadir dalam kerja bakti yang kali ini, seperti biasa para alumni 3E tersebut tetap mengerjakan pekerjaan mereka dengan seksama dan cekatan. Rumput yang liar dicabut, tanaman hias yang ditanam di sekitar kelas disiram, dinding kayu dibersihkan, atap yang bocor ditambal, dan seluruh ruangan di dalam bangunan disapu dan dipel sampai bersih.

Chiba dan Hayami sedang berada di sisi kiri bangunan kelas 3E. Di area tersebut, rencananya akan dibangun sebuah ruang kelas tambahan, untuk mendukung kegiatan belajar dan mengajar yang dilakukan oleh Nagisa dan rekan-rekannya dunia pendidikannya. Dan tentu saja, Duo sniper itu mengajukan diri untuk membuat semua desain dan perencanaannya, tanpa perlu dimintai tolong oleh siapa pun. Keduanya dengan cekatan memeriksa lokasi itu, dan mencatat berbagai macam hal untuk dituangkan ke meja desain nantinya.

.

"Hee.. Duo sniper kita memang profesional sekali ya.."

"Kalian berdua, benar-benar tidak berubah sama sekali..."

.

Yada dan Kimura menghampiri mereka berdua, setelah selesai mencabuti rumput di sekitar bangunan kelas.

.

"Ahahaha.. Ya mau bagaimana lagi, Yada, Kimura, memang kami begini adanya.." ujar Chiba.

"Kalian berdua juga tidak berubah kok, masih tetap ceria seperti dulu.." tambah Hayami sambil tersenyum.

"Ngomong-ngomong, Risa benar-benar cantik.. Mirip denganmu, Rinka.." puji Yada.,

"Tapi untungnya, dia tidak pemalu seperti kalian berdua dulu ya? Ahahaha.." ujar Kimura sambil tertawa.

Hayami tersenyum geli. "Iya, aku sendiri awalnya juga takut kalau dia akan mewarisi sifat pemalu kami. Tapi untung saja, dia bisa jadi anak yang ceria dan terbuka seperti itu.."

"Ngomong-ngomong, Putra kalian juga sangat bersemangat dan supel, seperti kalian berdua.." kata Chiba pada pasangan Kimura dan Yada itu.

"Ahahaha.. kamu bisa saja, Chiba.." Yada tersenyum.

.

Mereka berempat kemudian saling membantu pekerjaan lain yang masih belum terselesaikan. Para siswa-siswi yang lain pun, tanpa lelah mengerjakan bagiannya masing-masing, sampai akhirnya matahari telah sampai di titik yang tertinggi.

.

* * *

.

Setelah selesai bekerja bakti, semuanya berkumpul di ruang kelas untuk istirahat makan siang dan mengobrol bersama. Di tengah ruang kelas, Hara dan Kurahashi tidak lelah meladeni para 3E Junior itu untuk bermain. Dan kali ini, Sugaya mengajak anak-anak manis itu untuk menggambar hal-hal yang disukai oleh masing-masing anak.

.

"Hey Chiba, lihat tuh Risa menggambar apa.." Mimura yang duduk bersila di samping Chiba, berbisik padanya.

"Haah.. apalagi kalau bukan senjata api.." ujar Chiba pelan.

"Ahahaha... Memang cocok kalau dia itu anakmu.. Mungkin dia juga berbakat menembak ya?"

"Yah, entahlah Mimura.. Tapi aku harap jangan sampai dia harus mengalami masa-masa sulit seperti kedua orang tuanya dulu.."

"Yakinlah, dia pasti akan jadi anak yang cerdas.."

"Iya, tentu saja.. Doakan saja, Mimura.."

"Ehehe.. Pasti.."

.

"Oh ya, aku ingat sesuatu.." ujar Maehara tiba-tiba, mengagetkan semuanya.

"Ada apa, Mae?" tanya Isogai penasaran.

"Kalian sudah dengar gosip baru?"

"Hah.. Aku kira ada apa.. Memangnya gosip apa?" Tanya Kimura penasaran.

"Kudengar Okajima sudah punya pacar lho.."

"Gosip lagi... Ehh.. Apa?" Okano terkejut.

"Waow. Itu, berita bagus.." Ujar Chiba Kalem.

"Hmm... Baguslah.." tambah Hayami.

"Senang mendengarnya.." Kata Kanzaki sambil tersenyum.

"Akhirnya.." Sugino juga tersenyum.

"Ada ya wanita yang mau dengannya?" Muramatsu seakan tidak percaya.

"Hmmm..." Kirara hanya terdiam dengan wajah misterius.

"Hee.. Aku ikut senang..." kata Nagisa sambil tersenyum.

"Akhirnya Okajima tidak Jones lagi.." canda Kayano.

"Yakin? Bukan berita Hoax kan?" Kimura seakan tidak percaya.

"Yah, Syukurlah.." ujar Yada.

"Ehm.. Teman-teman.. Seharusnya kita ikut senang.. Jangan seperti itu.. Ahahaha..." kata Isogai geli.

"Senang mendengarnya kalau begitu.." tambah Kataoka.

"Kerja bagus.. Okajima" Ujar Hara kalem.

"Heeee... Akhirnya.." mata Fuwa tampak bersinar-sinar.

"Uwaaa... Syukurlah kalau begitu.." Kurahashi ikut senang.

"Hmm, Yasudah, kalau begitu di kerja bakti yang selanjutnya, kita harus menginterogasi dirinya.." kata Nakamura dengan wajah iblisnya.

"Aku setuju.." kata Sugaya mantap.

"Iya.. Aku juga setuju, Nakamura.." tambah Karma, yang juga sudah masuk mode iblisnya.

"Karma..." Okuda hanya bisa tersenyum melihat suaminya itu.

.

Wajarlah kalau berita itu menuai berbagai reaksi dari para siswa eks kelas 3E. Karena tahun ini, siswa eks kelas 3E yang belum menikah, hanyalah Okajima seorang. Bahkan seorang Horibe Itona yang cuek dan maniak mesin itu, satu tahun yang lalu akhirnya menikah dengan seorang wanita yang merupakan pelanggan setia tokonya, yang benar-benar cantik dan membuat siapa pun tidak percaya dengan fakta bahwa maniak mesin itu ternyata pintar juga mencari pasangan hidup.

.

* * *

.

Setelah para orang tua puas menggosip, dan putra-putrinya selesai menggambar, kali ini giliran Chiba dan Karma memainkan gitar yang ada di ruang kelas itu untuk menghibur para 3E Junior itu. Hotaru, putri kayano dan Nagisa itu sangat bersemangat mengajak teman-teman barunya bernyanyi.

.

"Teman teman.. Ayo kita bernyanyi.."

"Kita mau menyanyi apa, Hotaru Chan?

"Hmm.. kalian tahu lagu yang berjudul Hello Shooting Star?"

"Ohh.. tahu..."

"Papa, paman Karma, kalian bisa memainkan lagu itu?" Tanya Risa pada ayahnya dan Karma.

"Tentu saja, Risa Chan.. Baiklah, semuanya bersiap ya.." ujar Karma.

"3...2..1.. Mulai.." Chiba mulai memetik gitarnya.

.

.

.

 _"taiyou ga sasu tozashita mabuta no"_

 _"uragawa ni akai zanzou"_

 _"kawa no kaban ni Note to Pen wo"_

 _"saa arukidasou"_

 _._

 _kaite mo kaite mo kirei ni naranai_

 _eranda enogu ni tsumi wa nai_

 _kinou no yonaka ni mita nagareboshi_

 _mada oboeteiru_

 _I was waiting for..._

 _._

 _Hello, shooting-star_

 _Hello, shooting-star again_

 _matteita yo_

 _yume wo miru ano ko wa zutto_

 _koko ni iru no, ah ah_

 _ano hi no mama, ah ah_

 _._

 _Hello, shooting-star_

 _Hello, shooting-star again_

 _matteiru yo_

 _yume wo miru no wo yamenaide_

 _naiteite mo, ah ah_

 _warattete mo, ah ah_

 _mata hikatte_

.

.

.

Chiba dan Hayami memandang putrinya yang tampak akrab dan tidak malu-malu dengan teman-temannya. Mereka bangga putrinya itu dapat membaur dengan baik di lingkungannya.

.

"Sayang.." Hayami yang duduk di samping suaminya yang baru saja selesai bermain gitar itu memanggilnya.

"Iya, ada apa sayang?"

"Syukurlah Risa bisa tumbuh dengan baik ya.."

"Tentu saja.. Kita sudah mendidiknya sesuai dengan ajaran Koro sensei... Lagipula, dia memang anak yang baik..." kata Chiba sambil tersenyum.

"Sifat baiknya itu, mirip sekali seperti ayahnya.." goda Hayami.

"Lalu, wajah cantik dan polosnya itu, mirip sekali seperti ibunya.." Chiba balas menggoda.

.

Chiba dan Hayami terdiam dengan muka yang memerah. Keduanya memang tidak pernah bosan saling menggoda, dan akhirnya pasti mereka berdua hanya terdiam dengan muka yang memerah. Lalu tiba-tiba, putrinya yang baru saja bernyanyi dengan teman-teman barunya itu, menghampiri mereka berdua.

.

"Mama, Papa.."

"Ada apa sayang?" Hayami langsung menyambut putrinya itu dan mendudukkannya di pangkuannya.

"Risa, ada Permintaan.." ujarnya pelan.

"Kamu mau minta apa Risa chan?" Tanya Chiba sambil mengelus-elus rambut putrinya itu

.

"Risa.. Ingin punya adik laki-laki.." jawabnya polos.

.

"..." Chiba terdiam.

"..." Hayami juga terdiam.

.

Karena Risa adalah anak yang paling dewasa di antara para 3E Junior itu, wajar apabila dirinya menginginkan hal itu. Dan dengan polosnya, ia langsung meminta pada kedua orang tuanya yang sekarang hanya terdiam malu-malu itu.

Teman-teman Duo Sniper yang ada di ruangan itu pun bisa mendengar dengan jelas permintaan Risa tersebut, dan mulai tertawa geli.

.

"Ahahaha... Bagus Risa chan... Kamu memang cocok kalau jadi seorang kakak perempuan.." Nakamura tersenyum geli.

"Wah.. Risa chan tampak dewasa sekali ya... Semoga kamu bisa segera dapat adik laki-laki yang ganteng ya.. Hihihihihi..." ujar Fuwa.

"Ahaha.. Chiba, Hayami... Semoga bisa segera dikaruniai anak yang kedua ya.." kata Okano.

"Hah.." Chiba menghela nafasnya. "Risa chan.. kalau kamu ingin adik laki-laki, boleh saja.. tapi.."

"Tapi apa papa?"

"Kamu harus bisa jadi anak yang rajin dan berprestasi di sekolah.." kata Chiba

"Dan juga, bisa jadi kakak yang baik untuk adikmu besok.." tambah Hayami.

"Iya... Risa berjanji!"

"Ya sudah, sana lanjutkan bermain dengan teman-temanmu.."

"Iya Papa, Mama.." gadis manis itu kembali bermain bersama teman-temannya.

.

Hayami yang duduk bersimpuh di samping Chiba itu, kemudian mendekati suaminya.

.

"Tidak kusangka Risa yang meminta duluan.."

"Hmm.. Kamu keduluan ya, Rin?"

"Iya.."

"Ahahaha.. sudah kuduga kamu juga ingin anak laki-laki.."

"..." hayami mengangguk perlahan

"Yah, mari kita berusaha, sayang..."

"Tentu saja... Sayang..."

.

Hayami pun mengistirahatkan kepalanya di bahu suaminya itu. dan tanpa perlu disuruh, Chiba langsung merangkul istrinya tersebut. Keduanya tersenyum bahagia, melihat beberapa anggota keluarga kelas 3E dapat berkumpul di gedung sekolah tercinta mereka hari ini. Meskipun hari kelulusan mereka sudah hampir terlewat selama dua dekade, namun ikatan persaudaraan yang tercipta di dalam kelas tersebut, makin kuat dan erat.

.

Kelas Pembunuhan 3E

.

Kelas ini memang sebuah kelas yang aneh, luar biasa, dan jauh dari kata normal.

Akan tetapi, para siswa yang pernah ada di dalamnya hanyalah orang-orang biasa, dengan berbagai kekurangan dan kelemahan mereka masing-masing.

Namun, kebersamaan dan kekeluargaan yang telah mereka bangun dari nol tersebut, menjadikan keluarga ini menjadi kuat, bahkan sanggup menggulingkan sebuah sistem yang bernama 'ketidakadilan'.

Dengan kebersamaan mereka semua menjadi semakin kuat.

Dan dengan kekeluargaan mereka saling menguatkan dan tak terpisahkan sampai kapan pun juga.

.

Begitu juga dengan Chiba Ryuunosuke dan Hayami Rinka

.

Keduanya bukanlah manusia yang sempurna.

Keduanya memiliki kelemahan dan kekurangan, yang pernah membuat hidup mereka jatuh ke titik yang paling bawah.

Akan tetapi, dengan niat yang kuat dan dukungan dari orang-orang yang menyayangi mereka, keduanya dapat melampaui berbagai macam halangan dan rintangan dalam hidup, sampai akhirnya dapat mewujudkan impian yang diinginkan oleh masing-masing pribadi.

Dan dalam proses untuk saling berkembang dan maju itu, keduanya saling mencintai.

Mereka saling mendukung, mengasihi, dan menyayangi satu sama lain dengan perasaan mereka yang paling tulus.

Tanpa perlu berkata dengan kalimat yang rumit, keduanya selalu dapat saling mengerti satu sama lain.

Dan tanpa perlu arahan dari siapa pun, keduanya terus mempererat tali persaudaraan antar sesama anggota kelas 3E.

Dan setelah melalui berbagai macam rintangan dan ujian yang menghampiri mereka berdua, akhirnya keduanya berhasil membentuk sebuah keluarga kecil baru, yang nantinya akan selalu meneruskan impian dan kebanggaan mereka masing-masing.

Tidak pernah bosan mereka bersyukur bisa menjadi bagian dari kelas ini.

Dan tidak pernah lelah mereka saling membantu, menjalani kehidupan sehari-hari yang keras dan tidak pernah bisa ditebak ini.

Di dalam hati masing-masing, keduanya bertekad untuk menjalani kehidupan ini dengan sebaik-baiknya,

Untuk meneruskan segala ilmu dan petuah, yang telah disampaikan oleh guru mereka, dengan taruhan nyawanya.

.

"Ryuu.."

"Iya, ada apa Rin?"

"Besok,,, jangan ajarkan putra kita potongan rambutmu yang unik itu ya..?"

"Beres..." kata Chiba sambil mengacungkan jempolnya.

.

Hayami tersenyum dengan lebar. Ia pun makin mendekatkan dirinya ke suaminya itu, dan Chiba merangkulnya makin erat.

.

"Aku mencintaimu, Chiba Ryuunosuke..."

"Aku juga mencintaimu.. Hayami Rinka.."

.

.

.

 **...TAMAT...**

 **.**

* * *

 **FINAL AUTHOR NOTE**

 **.**

 **Ehem-ehem... Tes 1,2,3.3,2,1...**

 **.**

 **Yah, pertama-tama... Terima kasih pada Yusei Matsui sensei, sang maestro yang sudah membuat 'Assassination Classroom', Sebuah karya cerdas yang nggak bakal terlupakan seumur hidup. Banyak sekali pelajaran yang bisa kita ambil dari karya beliau ini. Dan juga, terima kasih sudah memberikan banyak Pairing-pairing yang fanfictionable banget. Ahahahaha... (Terutama ChibaHaya. ChibaHaya Is Love, ChibaHaya Is Life)**

 **Kemudian, Author mau mengucapkan beribu terima kasih pada semua Pembaca yang nggak bisa saya sebutkan satu persatu, baik yang punya akun maupun sekedar silet reader, yang setia membaca FF ini dari awal sampai akhir. (Terharu)**

 **Terima kasih juga pada semua pembaca yang memberikan like, dan memfollow FF ini...**

 **Dan terima kasih banyak pada para pembaca yang telah setia merelakan waktunya untuk memberikan kritik, saran, kesan, dan review untuk FF ini. Kritik dan saran kalian Benar-benar membantu author buat menyelesaikan FF yang nggak terasa jadi cukup panjang ini. ^^ Terima kasih banyaaaaak!**

 **.**

 **Yang kedua, Author mau meminta maaf apabila selama ini banyak berbuat kesalahan. Terutama masalah TYPO. Author masih belum teliti memang. Semoga tidak mengganggu kenyamanan membaca ya... (Mungkin bakal author perbaiki satu persatu. Siapa tahu masih ada yang mau baca ulang... ahahaha)**

 **Maaf juga kalau mungkin karakter di FF ini banyak OOC nya, bahasa yang nyasar ke mana-mana EYD nya, guyonan yang receh dan garing, kata-kata aneh, maupun piring yang ada nggak sesuai dengan selera pembaca... Lagi-lagi, semoga hal ini nggak mengganggu keasyikan membaca.**

 **Lalu maaf juga kalau waktu update tiap chapter nggak tentu, dan membuat para pembaca sekalian kelamaan menunggu. Walaupun masih berstatus pengangguran, namun Author juga masih punya beberapa pekerjaan di dunia nyata. wkwkwkwk...**

 **Dan terakhir, Maaf untuk segala kesalahan yang mungkin tidak disadari telah author perbuat, dan membuat para pembaca jadi tidak enak.**

 **.**

 **Lalu yang ketiga, mungkin ke depannya author masih tetap bakal mengkal di Fandom Assassination Classroom ini. Sampai movie nya keluar, dan graduation booknya selesai diterjemahkan atau dicetak di Indonesia, tampaknya saya masih bisa belum Move on dari Fandom ini... ^^ (Semoga ada tambahan hint ChibaHaya di movienya) (Ngarep mode on)**

 **Author berencana menulis beberapa oneshot tentang karakter/ pairing yang lain.. Ditunggu saja ya.. ^^ (Kalau jadi ya... wkwkwkwk)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Yah, author nggak menyangka kalau FF pertama ini bakal berjalan sampai sejauh ini. Ini semua berkat dukungan dari para pembaca sekalian. Sekali lagi, author mengucapkan banyak terima kasih pada para pembaca sekalian...^^... Semoga seluruh rangkaian cerita ini bisa memuaskan para pembaca sekalian...**

 **.**

 **Tiap cerita pasti selalu mempunyai akhir, begitu juga dengan FF ini.**

 **.**

 **Sampai jumpa lagi di FF yang selanjutnya, semoga Fandom ini tetap ramai dan makin banyak peminatnya... ^^**

 **.**

 **Kritik, saran, review, dan like masih sangat diterima.**

 **.**

 **Dan bila ada unek-unek (atau mau kenalan) boleh PM PM saja... Ahahahahaha... (Modus)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Akhir kata, Sampai jumpa lagi, terima kasih sudah membaca, dan mohon maaf apabila ada kesalahan.**

 **.**

 **Salam Sniper**

 **.**

 **Salam shipper ChibaHaya**

 **.**

 **Salam Shipper pairing yang lainnya.**

 **.**

 **Dan salam untuk seluruh fans Assassination Classroom, di manapun anda berada...**

 **.**

 **Bandofzaku**

 **Flying**

 **Out**

 **!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**


End file.
